Não Uma Voz Mas Uma Serpente
by Max Randy
Summary: AU Continuação de Salvando Connor. Harry Sonserino. Harry volta à Hogwarts, determinado a proteger seu irmão Connor, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e se manter nas sombras. Mas no último ano duas pessoas descobriram a verdade sobre Harry... e neste ano, mais duas descobrirão.
1. O Verão Conturbado

**Título:** Não Uma Voz Mas Uma Serpente

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens reconhecíveis, cenários, e eventos nesta história não pertencem a mim, mas a J. K. Rowling. Eu estou escrevendo esta história por diversão e não lucro.

**N/A:** Oi, e bem-vindos ao segundo Enlouquecedor e Massivo AU que eu me acho no processo de escrever.

Esta é a seqüência de _Salvando Connor_, e provavelmente não fará sentido nenhum se você não leu aquela história. Esta é a versão do segundo ano de Harry em Hogwarts, em um mundo onde os pais dele estão vivos, que Peter foi enviado a Azkaban, e acreditam que seu irmão Connor é o Menino Que Sobreviveu, graças a uma cicatriz em forma de coração que ele tem. Harry é o guia, guardião, e protetor de Connor, e está orgulhoso de ser isso, apesar de ter sido Selecionado na Sonserina.

Isso é o bastante, eu acho. Você já sabe o que esperar se você leu _Salvando Connor_, e se você não tiver lido, nenhum resumo vai ser bastante.

**Advertências:** Linguagem, violência, eventual slash HP/DM do quarto ano em diante. Também, além deste ponto, **várias mortes de personagem**, inclusive as que não acontecem no cânon. **Ninguém está seguro**. Se você achar que é muito difícil ler uma história assim, saia agora.

Esta história também é consideravelmente mais sombria que o primeiro ano, e a série irá ficar ainda mais sombria deste ponto em diante.

Então é isto, eu acho. Aqui vamos nós.

**Não Uma Voz Mas Uma Serpente **

**Capítulo Um: O Verão Conturbado **

"Harry, você está bem?"

Harry engoliu um gemido antes que pudesse se formar, e sorriu ao seu irmão que estava sentando na própria cama. Connor normalmente tinha um sono muito pesado para despertar por qualquer som no mesmo quarto. Harry devia ter sentado mais forte do que pensava, ou clamado quando o sonho o deixou.

"Eu estou bem," ele murmurou. "Só um pesadelo. Eu vou sentar lá fora durante algum tempo." Ele afastou as cobertas e olhou pra baixo para ter certeza que seus pijamas estavam firmes no lugar. Então pegou o suéter que ele tinha usado aquele dia, que havia sido lançado ao pé de sua cama.

"Você tem certeza que você não quer que eu vá com você?" As palavras de Connor já estavam ficando inarticuladas, e um bocejo deslizou da garganta dele. Harry deixou sair um suspiro grato. Ele poderia acordar, mas nada poderia impedir seu gêmeo de voltar a dormir.

"Eu tenho. Obrigado."

"Ok…" Connor estava roncando antes que pudesse terminar a frase. Harry rastejou fora do quarto deles cuidadosamente, fechando a porta atrás dele, e descendo os degraus. Nenhum som veio do quarto de seus pais, e nenhuma luz na cozinha. Só para se certificar, Harry usou um feitiço _Lumos_ para olhar para o relógio da família na parede. Muito bem, a mão de todos os outros apontava NA CAMA, até mesmo as de Sirius e Remus, entretanto eles não estavam agora em Godric's Hollow. A mão de Harry apontava OCIOSO, mas mudou para TREINANDO quando Harry decidiu o que ele faria com seu tempo extra.

Ele podia, ele pensou quando deslizou fora da casa, silenciosamente, e se acomodou à extremidade do gramado da frente. Ele não conseguiria mais dormir hoje à noite.

Fazia duas semanas desde que eles tinham voltado de Hogwarts para o verão, e toda noite Harry tinha sonhado com duas figuras escuras. Uma enrolada em um lugar muito pequeno para ela, clamando em dor e miséria. A outra tremia em um lugar que parecia ligeiramente maior, um fluxo contínuo de choramingos vindo de sua garganta. Harry não tinha nenhuma idéia do que fazer com esses sonhos. Ele supôs que poderiam ser sobras da confrontação com Voldemort, mas ele não entendia por que eles estariam _lhe_ atacando. Ele poderia entender se Connor fosse quem os tivesse. Seu gêmeo era o Menino Que Sobreviveu, aquele com a cicatriz em forma de coração e a conexão com Voldemort.

Mas Connor dormia imperturbável, enquanto todas as noites, Harry sonhava.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deixou isso de lado. Ele tinha tido sonhos estranhos durante o ano letivo, também, e se preocupar com eles não lhe levou a lugar algum. Quando e se o significado das duas figuras escuras se revelasse, então ele estaria pronto para fazer algo com isto.

Por agora, ele transpassaria sua ordem de feitiços sem varinha.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," ele disse, se concentrando, e quando ele retirou sua mão, sua varinha flutuava no ar. Harry sorriu e olhou para a crepitação luminosa de proteções de isolamento que cercava a casa deles e separava ela do resto de Godric's Hollow, escurecendo a visão das estrelas. As proteções tinham estado lá toda a vida deles, prevenindo ataques de Comensais da Morte vingativos e outro adoradores de Voldemort. Elas também impediam o Ministério de sentir o uso de magia de menores de idade dentro delas.

A mãe deles tinha dito uma vez que era um efeito colateral acidental das proteções. Harry duvidava disto. Lily Potter raramente fazia qualquer coisa por acidente. Além disso, elas de alguma maneira nunca foram informadas ao Ministério.

Ele passou facilmente pela ordem de feitiços que tinha praticado tantas vezes sem sua varinha que ele estava quase perto de executá-los dormindo, e o que consequentemente os tornava bons feitiços para usar durante a transição entre durmindo e acordando. _Nox, Lumos, Finite Incantatem, Wingardium Leviosa, Incendio, Accio, Protego, Reducto_, a Maldição Dinamitante, e vários outros, fluiam de sua boca, tinham seus efeitos, e deixavam-o se sentindo nada mais que relaxado e ligeiramente mais acordado.

Harry carranqueou quando terminou todos, se concentrando. Ele sabia que feitiço ele mais queria executar: o feitiço de gaiola que Voldemort tinha usado em Connor durante a batalha deles ao término de maio, _Cavea_. Harry queria ver se podia executá-lo, e, mais importante, revertê-lo. Se ele tivesse sabido reverter o feitiço durante a batalha, ele poderia ter poupado Connor de um pouco de dor e pânico.

Mas a última vez que ele tinha tentado, tinha resultado em um pulso de luz azul que tinha brilhado pelas janelas e despertado seus pais. Harry tinha tido que se desculpar e inventar uma história de magia acidental com sonambulismo para James que nãosoubesse que Harry tinha treinamento extra e um voto silencioso de proteger seu irmão. A mãe deles tinha o puxado para um canto e tinha lhe advertido para não tentar isto novamente até que ela estivesse junto para guiá-lo.

Ela não estava aqui agora.

Harry fechou seus olhos e pensou em um feitiço diferente, _Diffindo_. Ele estava a ponto de tentá-lo quando uma voz falou da grama ao lado dele, o assustando.

"_O que você está fazendo? A magia está perturbando meu sono._"

Harry girou e juntou sua magia em um único ponto focalizado, chamando a proteção _Protego_. Ela derrotaria a maioria dos feitiços, e depois de tanta experiência, já vinha tão rápido quanto pensamento.

Mas ele não viu ninguém na grama, e piscou, hesitando. Talvez Connor tivessesaído para brincar com ele, mas ele não achava que seu irmão fosse tão bom em se esconder num campo aberto, nem em soar tão petulante.

_Poderia ser um truque de Sirius_, ele pensou, e sorriu. Seu padrinho freqüentemente visitava Godric's Hollow, e ele acharia que esta era uma piada formidável, se aproximar furtivamente na escuridão e assustar Harry assim.

"Muito engraçado, Sirius," ele falou de volta. "Você pode sair agora. Você me pegou. Eu estava entediado e saí para praticar magia."

"_Quem é Sirius?_"

Harry viu um movimento à extremidade de seu feitiço _Lumos_ desta vez. Ele fitou quando a grama separou e uma cobra pequena saiu, parando para olhar de modo inquiridor para ele. A língua dela sacudia como se estivesse provando o cheiro dele.

Harry mau respirou. Ele reconhecia as marcas da cobra, variedades de preto em ouro. Se ele inclinasse sua cabeça para o lado e apenas se esticasse um pouco, ele poderia ver a forma de um crânio e ossos cruzados, repetidos várias vezes. Esta era uma cobra Locusta, uma criatura mágica rara na Grã Bretanha. Uma pequena mordida dela poderia matar um homem, e uma cobra continha veneno bastante para derrubar uma baleia. Pior, o próprio veneno era mágico, se alterando de hora em hora para tentar evitar qualquer antídoto aplicado, e as cobras eram inteligentes e sádicas o bastante para caçar crianças pequenas quando estavam bravas, e dirigir seu veneno para demorar em vez de matar imediatamente.

Harry não sabia como uma Locusta tinha cruzado as proteções de Godric's Hollow. Ele não sabia como ela estava falando com ele. Ele só sabia que ele não a queria perto de Connor.

"Vá embora," ele sussurrou, desejando conhecer o _Avada Kedavra_, e preparando sua magia em uma tentativa para pôr toda sua vontade atrás da Maldição Dinamitante. "Apenas vá embora."

"_Por que eu deveria? Eu acabei de chegar aqui. E estou desfrutando bastante de sua companhia._" A cobra escorregou algumas polegadas mais perto. "_É raro alguém achar um humano que pode falar com serpentes. Eu conheci uma, uma vez, mas ela e eu não tinhamos muito em comum. Ela briga__**v**__a comigo e me disse para partir depois de menos de três estações perto de mim._" A cobra ergueu a cabeça e se entrelaçou de um lado para outro dançando em padrões que faziam o crânio brilhar ainda mais forte. "_Eu não sou bonita?_"

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando," disse Harry. "Eu não posso falar com cobras." O fato que ele estava falando, e entendendo esta aqui, estava começando a aborrecê-lo. Como sempre, a coisa mais importante era proteger Connor.

"_Oh, sim, você pode,_" disse a Locusta, soando divertida. Ela abaixou a cabeça e piscou os olhos para ele. Eles eram de um atordoante verde, como os de Lily quando estava brava. "_Você pôde um tempo atrás, pelo menos, quando sua batalha perturbou a Floresta que eu estava vivendo, e eu assisti você lutar com o outro que fala com serpentes. Ele deu uma ordem à cobra dele._" A Locusta deu um pequeno sibilo bravo que Harry pensou significar a mesma coisa que a fungada de desdém de uma matriarca puro sangue ofendida. "_Criatura degradada. Ela o deixa comandá-la assim! Eu morreria antes de me submeter a tal controle._"

"Você viu a batalha de Connor com Voldemort?" Harry tomou fôlego. Ele se lembrava de Voldemort falando com Nagini, ordenando que ela atacasse, mas - "Ele falou na minha língua."

"_Ele não falou,_" disse a Locusta, e avançou lentamente um pouco mais próximo. "_Ele a comandou em Língua de Cobra. Você o entendeu. Você fala Língua de Cobra como agora, mas aos seus ouvidos soa como seu próprio idioma. Eu não sei por que._" Ela não soou muito interessada nisto. "_Eu o segui porque estava curiosa sobre você, e do que eu vi, você fará muito bem._"

"Farei muito bem o que?" Harry manteve sua varinha apontada a ela, e se lembrou de outras coisas que ele tinha ouvido falar de cobras Locusta. Elas golpeavam muito rápido, quase tão rápido quanto runespoors. Elas tomavam suas próprias decisões, não servindo a nenhum mestre por muito tempo. Os bruxos que mantinham as cobras para criar ou as observar ou para retirar seu veneno quase todos morriam, e as cobras vagavam, livres, fazendo a mera posse de uma Locusta um grande crime na Inglaterra.

Claro, do que Harry poderia se lembrar, nenhum dos bruxos que tinham as estudado tinham sido Ofidioglotas.

_E nem eu_, ele pensou imediatamente, sua mente fervendo abruptamente na extremidade da histeria. _Só bruxos das Trevas têm esse talento, e eu não sou das trevas. Eu não sou. O Chapéu Seletor me pôs em Sonserina, mas Connor disse que eu ainda era bom. Eu devo ser._

"_Cuidar de mim_," a Locusta disse, trazendo a atenção dele de volta a ela. Harry se xingou por ter perdido a atenção em primeiro lugar. Se ou não ele era um Ofidioglota, não era como se ele fosse usar o presente, assim ele não se preocuparia com isto. "_Eu exijo que alguém cuide de mim, para polir minhas escamas e me falar eu sou bonita e dar os melhores pedaços de sua comida para mim. Eu gosto de ovos. E leite. E a carne de pássaros. E doces. E_ -"

"Eu não vou cuidar de você!" Harry assobiou de volta a ela, e por um momento, pensou ter ouvido sua voz do modo que ela devia estar ouvindo, cheia de torções complicadas e voltas e sibilos macios. Não era certamente sua língua.

Ele bloqueou este pensamento de sua mente. Ele não era mau. Ele não se deixaria ser.

"_Sim, você vai_," disse a Locusta. "_Eu o observei. Sua mais querida posse é aquele menino que compartilha seu ninho. Se você não cuidar de mim, eu o morderei_."

Harry engoliu. Ele soube que ela podia fazer isto. Não havia nenhum modo que ele poderia assistir Connor todo momento do dia e da noite, e a menos que ele a destruísse agora, ela acharia algum modo de mordê-lo.

_A menos que eu a destrua agora. _

Ele ergueu a varinha, para soltar uma maldição, mas a Locusta _moveu_, se arremessando adiante, dando uma laçada na perna dele, e se enrolando ao redor do braço esquerdo dele. Harry se preparou para ser mordido, mas mudou o ângulo de sua varinha. Ele ainda a mataria, até mesmo se ele morresse. Ele sempre tinha estado preparado para sacrificar sua vida por Connor. Ele poderia fazer isto agora.

A Locusta não o mordeu. Ao invés, ela brilhou uma vez, e então sumiu.

Harry trouxe sua varinha mais perto, para ver seu braço pela luz do _Lumos_. A Locusta era um padrão dourado-e-preto luminoso no antebraço esquerdo dele. Harry cutucou-o com a varinha. Ele sentiu nada mais do que pele.

_Como a Marca das Trevas_, ele pensou, e por um momento estremeceu com repulsa.

_Meu nome é Sylarana,_ disse a voz afetada da Locusta em sua cabeça. _Você cuidará de mim e fará tudo pra mim, enquanto eu fico com você assim, ou eu virei a vida e morderei seu pedaço de menino. Ou qualquer um outro que eu quiser. _

"Como você pode?" Harry sussurrou. "Eu nunca ouvi falar que cobras Locusta poderiam fazer isto."

_Nós podemos, com os que falam com serpentes. E eu quero. Agora, me acaricie. _

Harry acariciou a pele de seu braço, se sentindo ridículo, mas não ousando fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ele inventou alguns elogios que fizeram sua boca parecer cheia de açúcar, e os murmurou.

Os sibilos contentes dela ressoaram em sua mente um momento.

Harry lutou com o desejo de passar mal, e continuou a acariciar.

"Mãe! Mãe!"

Harry observou, sorrindo. Ele e Connor tinham passado a maior parte do dia do lado de fora - Harry fazendo a lição de casa extra que Professor Snape tinha lhe dado durante o verão, Connor estudando os livros de história mágica que Lily tinha insistido que ele começasse a ler - e o calor tinha deixado Connor meio-estúpido. Harry não estava surpreso que, quando a coruja velha dos Weasleys, Errol, tinha tropeçado pelo buraco especial criado nas custódias de isolamento para ele, Connor tinha agarrado tanto Errol quanto a carta em distração.

Pelo som da voz de seu gêmeo agora, Harry achou que a carta trazia notícias boas.

"O que é isso?" Lily Potter perguntou, saindo da casa. Harry se sentiu relaxar um pouco. A mãe deles era a única que sabia tudo que Harry tinha treinado e se preparado, era quem tinha encorajado que ele fosse o guardião do segredo de Connor, quem sabia que Harry iria sacrificar sua vida por seu irmão se necessário, e ficaria nas sombras, o protegendo e não o excedendo em brilho, em todos os outros momentos. Ela não sabia tudo sobre Harry, mas ela sabia a maioria, e assim ele podia baixar sua guarda com ela, sem precisar se preocupar em manter uma máscara.

"Os Weasley querem que eu vá fazer compras com eles no Beco Diagonal no dia trinta e um de julho!" disse Connor, saltando pra cima e pra baixo. Ele pausou por um longo momento, então somou, como se Lily esquecesse do significado da data "Que é nosso aniversário!"

"Eu sei," Lily disse, e olhou uma vez a Harry. Harry encolheu os ombros e piscou, deixando sua mãe saber que Connor ir para o Beco Diagonal estava tudo bem para ele, contanto que ele tivesse proteção. A mãe deles retrocedeu a Connor cujos olhos castanhos estavam sorrindo para ela com esperança. "Certo, Connor. Você pode ir. Seu pai e Harry e eu iremos. Nós poderíamos comprar os materiais escolares neste dia também bem."

"Sim!" disse Connor, e abraçou Lily pelas pernas. "Obrigado, Mãe! Eu vou ir escrever agora mesmo para Rony!"

Ele se arremessou para a casa, presumivelmente para achar pena e pergaminho. Harry balançou sua cabeça. Connor tinha deixado todos os materiais de escrita que ele tinha usado para tomar notas bem ao lado dos livros dele, e poderia tê-los usado.

Lily ficou parada olhando a casa por um longo momento. Então ela virou e caminhou para Harry, sentando na grama ao lado dele.

_O que quer ela? _

Harry ignorou a pergunta de Sylarana, entretanto ele tocou seu braço esquerdo para acalmá-la. Sylarana parecia mais curiosa que ameaçadora sempre que fazia perguntas sobre os pais deles. E ela estava disposta a esperar pelas respostas que a mãe deles cedeu no momento seguinte, falando em uma baixa e intensa voz.

"Harry, como você diria que o treinamento de Connor está indo?"

Harry suspirou e deixou o último rastro de sorriso deslizar de sua face. Quando ele falava com Lily, de igual para igual, e um guardião do Menino Que Sobreviveu para outro, ele não podia mentir. "Não tão bem quanto eu esperei, Mãe. Ele não entende por que precisa aprender toda essa história e política agora, depois que nós o mantivemos ignorante por tanto tempo. Eu falei com ele algumas vezes, sobre o Menino Que Sobreviveu precisar unir e conduzir o mundo bruxo de forma que ele possa se libertar de Voldemort, mas ele não vê isto deste modo. Ele vê isto como uma batalha dramática entre ele e Voldemort, do modo que foi em maio. Ele não pensa sobre o que acontecerá depois, ou sobre ter ajuda."

Lily suspirou em retorno e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu pensei que isso fosse acontecer," ela disse. "Bem, eu continuarei lhe dando livros e lhe falando que ele precisa aprender. Eu também direi para Remus lhe contar algumas histórias sobre a vida entre os lobisomens. Isso poderia deixar as virtudes que ele precisa aprender virem naturalmente. Connor gosta de contos mais do que de história."

Harry acenou, sentindo um brilho de afeto profundo em seu peito. Connor gostava de contos mais do que de história, e contos de duelos mais que todos. Ele gostava doces mais do que de aprender. Ele soube os feitiços do primeiro ano que ele deveria saber, e os executava competentemente, sem qualquer ambição de ter mais poder. Até a confrontação com o Lord das Trevas, ele tinha conhecido pouco sobre o verdadeiro mal; Voldemort tinha vindo, o caçando, e o cicatrizou quando Connor refletiu o _Avada Kedavra_ de volta ao seu arremessador, a uma idade quando ele era muito jovem para se lembrar de qualquer coisa.

Mas Connor foi marcado para uma vida de sofrimento, e Harry não estava a ponto de deixar aquele sofrimento o corromper ou o matar. Ele saberia a história, as cortesias puro sangue, os feitiços - das trevas e da luz - que Connor não tinha nenhum tempo ou uso. Talvez esse era o por que ele tinha sido colocado em Sonserina, de forma que ele poderia buscar o melhor caminho entre os bruxos das Trevas para Connor tomar. Era a única razão que fazia algum sentido a Harry.

_Você é um bobo_, disse Sylarana confortavelmente em sua cabeça.

O aspecto de sua relação com a Locusta que mais transtornava Harry era o modo que ela parecia ver seus pensamentos. Ele lhe falou agora que ela estava bonita como a luz solar na grama, e ela assobiou e se deixou ser distraída.

"Harry?"

Ele piscou e voltou ao presente, a realidade que era a mãe deles se agachando perto dele.

"Sirius está indo com você a Hogwarts este ano," Lily começou.

Harry a encarou. A mãe deles pôs suas mãos depressa nos ombros dele e balançou a cabeça.

"Não por causa disso," ela disse. "Não por causa de qualquer coisa que você não fez, Harry. Ninguém poderia ter sabido que Voldemort estava se escondendo na cabeça de Quirrell. Ninguém." Ela lhe deu um pequeno tremor. "Não se culpe por isso."

Harry acenou, mas lentamente. Ele pensava que a culpa era valiosa. Se ele a levasse no coração, então ele estaria mais alerta no futuro, quando os ataques do Lord das Trevas ao seu irmão poderiam ficar até mais sutis.

_Um bobo nato_, Sylarana anunciou.

"Oficialmente, ele será o assistente da Madame Hooch, e árbitro ajudante das partidas de Quadribol," Lily continuou, sorrindo a Harry. "Não oficialmente, ele manterá um olho em Connor, até mesmo na Torre de Grifinória e nas classes onde você poderia ter dificuldade. Apenas uma pequena ajuda, Harry. Ele pensará que é o guardião exclusivo de Connor, claro, já que ele não sabe de você, mas nós dois sabemos o trabalho maravilhoso que você fez por ele." Ela o abraçou e o segurou próximo por um longo momento.

Harry se deixou relaxar, pouco a pouco. Não, ele _não_ _tinha_ falhado. Ele tinha protegido Connor de um trasgo, e dos Lestranges, e ajudou a segurar Voldemort até que Connor pudesse derrotá-lo com o puro amor que ele levava em sua pele. Ele poderia fazer isto. Realmente, ele deveria dar boas-vindas a presença de Sirius. O padrinho deles era uma diversão maravilhosa para ter por perto, ele ajudaria com Connor, e ele não tinha nenhuma tolerância com Sonserinos ou qualquer coisa das trevas. Se Harry começasse a passar despercebido em caminhos escuros, sombrios, então Sirius iria lhe falar, e o puxaria de volta para a Luz - pelo pescoço, se necessário.

"Remus não pode ir?" ele perguntou. Remus era o padrinho de Connor, e como protetor do irmão de Harry em seu próprio modo suave como Sirius em seu áspero. Mais, ele era o melhor em encantar Connor com histórias.

Lily balançou a cabeça. "Eles ainda não aperfeiçoaram a Poção Mata Cão. Até que eles consigam, os pais não tolerariam Remus em Hogwarts."

Harry acenou. Bem, até mesmo a adição de Sirius era uma sorte, ele não tinha tido nenhum direito de contradizer. Ele desfrutaria a companhia de seu padrinho.

_Ele é outra pessoa que eu gostaria de morder_, disse Sylarana sonhadoramente em sua cabeça.

Harry abriu sua boca para dizer algo, quase esquecendo da presença de sua mãe, e então a ouviu exclamar. Harry observou.

Uma coruja-águia preta estava tremulando para fora das proteções de isolamento. Depois de um momento, ela achou o buraco que Harry tinha cortado em antecipação a sua chegada, e planou a baixo, pousando alguns pés de Harry. Ofereceu uma garra, onde uma carta estava amarrada.

"E quem é este?" As sobrancelhas de Lily quase alcançaram o cabelo dela.

Harry corou quando livrou a carta. Ele tinha pensado que teria tempo para explicar a sua mãe antes de realmente acontecer - especialmente desde que ele não tinha pensado que aconteceria algo. "Hum, Mãe, este é Imperius, a coruja-águia de Draco."

Imperius encarou Lily com olhos amarelos brilhantes. Lily fitou de volta com verdes brilhantes e estreitos.

"Uma coruja Malfoy pode achar seu caminho dentro de nossas proteções," ela disse.

Harry estremeceu. "Hum. Sim?"

"Harry," disse Lily, na voz suave e triste que mostrava que ela estava muito desapontada com ele. "Isso é perigoso."

Harry abaixou sua cabeça, corando. "Eu sei. Mas Draco quis escrever pra mim, e eu pensei que seria menos perigoso uma coruja vir aqui, talvez, do que Hedwig ser vista partindo."

"Você poderia ter recusado," a mãe deles indicou.

"Era difícil, sem falar a ele o por que," Harry admitiu. Sua mãe não tinha estado lá ouvindo a voz tagarelante de Draco, e ela não tinha estado certamente para ver o choque e desânimo que acabaram com a face de Draco quando Harry disse que eles poderiam não poder se comunicar durante o verão. "E eu não achei que eu deveria lhe falar o por que."

"Bem, claro que não," disse Lily, e continuou a encarar Imperius por mais um momento. Então ela balançou a cabeça. "O que diz o jovem Malfoy?"

Harry esquadrinhou a carta, então fechou os olhos com um suspiro de exasperação. "Ele quer me encontrar no Beco Diagonal. Em nosso aniversário."

"Claro que ele quer," Lily murmurou. "Bem, agora é imperativo que nós vamos com você e Connor." Ela levantou. "Lhe escreva de volta e diga que você irá."

Harry acenou, e se levantou. "E você quer conferir por feitiços de localização em Imperius?" ele perguntou, mas a varinha de sua mãe já estava fora.

Quietamente, ele entrou na casa, para achar papel e tinta e ir buscar comida para Sylarana que estava indicando que a carne de Connor seria bastante gostosa se não houvesse Sapos de Chocolate.

Lily suspirou. Ela tinha executado todos encantamentos de detecção que podia pensar, e nada tinha aparecido. Imperius trocou de pé e lhe deu um olhar de desgosto quieto, então levantou vôo para o corujal improvisado na parte de trás da casa onde as corujas da família passavam a maioria de seu tempo.

_Talvez fosse tola a preocupação_, Lily pensou, sentando de novo e deixando o sol e o vento acariciarem seu cabelo._ Mas estes são os Malfoy. _

Ela tinha estado quase paranóica com preocupação na primeira carta de Harry do último ano escolar, quando ele escreveu que era amigo de Draco Malfoy. O que planejava o menino Malfoy?E mais, o que Harry pensava que estava fazendo? Ele sabia que os Malfoy eram Comensais da Morte. Ele tinha estudado, em detalhes, todas as famílias que eram inimigas de Connor ou poderiam ser.

Mas a necessidade de manter o poder e posição relativa de Harry um segredo para Connor tinha encorajado que ela permitisse a amizade. Até agora, não tinha tido muitas conseqüências negativas que ela via; Harry até mesmo tinha sobrevivido a uma visita ao Solar Malfoy no último Natal intacto.

Até agora.

Lily fechou os olhos. _Os Malfoy sempre foram atraidos pelo poder. E Harry… _

Harry era o bruxo mais poderoso da idade dele que ela alguma vez tinha visto, sem nenhum limite. Desde a noite quando ela e James tinham chegado na casa deserta onde o Lord das Trevas maninha seus filhos supostamente cativos e perceberam, em medo ofuscante e terrível, o truque que Peter tinha aplicado neles, e tinham voltado para a casa em Godric's Hollow para achar as proteções baixadas e o Lord das Trevas morto ou menos que morto no chão, tinha sido assim. O poder de Harry fervia ao redor dele sem trégua, buscando algo para fazer. Poderia tê-lo puxado facilmente nas Trevas. Lily tinha organizado para ele ter a proteção de Connor como causa, também, assim ele poderia aprender feitiços e até mesmo magia sem varinha com um propósito dedicado, trabalhando para a Luz em vez de contra ela.

Mas só parcialmente por ele. Connor era o Menino Que Sobreviveu, a figura mais preciosa nesta guerra. Harry era o sacrifício, o cavaleiro nas sombras para o brilhante rei Connor. Se Harry tivesse que morrer, ou renunciar a vida e segurança e saúde e uma infância normal para proteger Connor, então ele faria isto, Lily sabia. Ele faria isto, depois de seu longo treinamento, alegremente. Ele pensava que não havia nenhum propósito maior na vida.

Ela sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer, desde que a profecia tinha proclamado tão claramente que o gêmeo mais jovem era o salvador deles.

Lily Evans Potter abaixou sua cabeça e apertou os punhos.

_Eu sei que foi a coisa certa a fazer. Mas eu ainda fico acordada à noite e penso se foi a coisa justa a fazer. _

Pensamentos como este eram outra coisa que encorajava que ela permitisse a amizade de Harry com o menino Malfoy. Até que Draco fizesse algo para ferir Connor, ele ainda poderia ser bom, até mesmo um tipo de prêmio de consolação para um menino que tinha renunciado a tantas coisas.

_Mas no momento que ele fizer… _

_Bem. No momento em que ele tentar ferir Connor, Harry saberá o que fazer. _

"Lily?" A voz de James chamou de trás da casa.

Lily se levantou e pôs sua máscara suave, feliz de volta no lugar. Ela e Harry tinham deixado suas inocências; Connor e James mantinham as deles. Elas eram muito preciosas para manchar. James nunca teria que saber o que estava errado.

"Aqui, James," ela falou, e deixou seu marido correr ao redor da casa e a abraçar.

Ela fechou os olhos quando se apoiou contra ele. _Me segure_, por favor, ela pensou e não ousou dizer. _Quando você me segura assim, então eu posso acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem, e eu não tenho que acreditar em Lords das Trevas. _


	2. Velhas Rivalidades Familiares

**N/T:** Uau, muito obrigado pela recepção! Eu sei que o título é estranho (eu também achei das primeiras vezes que li), mas não posso fazer nada se o autor escolheu ele.

Desfrutem do segundo capítulo!

**Capítulo Dois: Velhas Rivalidades Familiares**

"Rony!"

"Connor! Feliz aniversário, companheiro!"

Harry escondeu um sorriso enquanto assistia Rony e Connor se juntarem como se tivessem estado separados durante um ano em vez de algumas semanas. Eles não pareciam saber realmente o que fazer quando tinham alcançado um ao outro, mas se conformaram com abraços e tapinhas nas costas. Então Connor deu um passo atrás e olhou aos outros Weasleys que tinham acabado de passar a parede de tijolo na parte de trás do Caldeirão Furado.

"Gred e Forje," ele disse, com um sorriso Harry pensou que provavelmente era uma piada privada que ele não tinha entendido. "Inventaram qualquer coisa interessante ultimamente?"

"Sim," disse um dos gêmeos imediatamente. Harry nunca tinha aprendido a lhes distinguir, já que ele não tinha passado tempo bastante na Torre de Grifinória no ano anterior. Ele resolveu fazer isto este ano. Ajudaria a impedí-lo de se tornar mais Sonserino, e isso era tudo para o bem, depois dos extremos que Professor Snape tinha estado disposto a ultrapassar ára "persuadí-lo" ano passado. "Tente este." Ele ofereceu um bolo amarelo a Connor que olhou ele nervosamente.

"Uh - não obrigado, George," ele disse.

"Eu sou o Fred," disse o gêmeo.

"Não, eu sou o Fred," disse o outro.

Connor riu junto com Rony. Harry assistiu. Ele às vezes desejava poder estar tão fácil perto de outras pessoas como seu gêmeo estava. Connor tinha se adaptado maravilhosamente bem quando teve que deixar Godric's Hollow e entrar no grande mundo bruxo.

Mas então Harry repeliu seu anseio por uma vida que não podia ter, e se lembrou que era melhor deste modo. Se ele realmente _estivesse_ no meio de todo o mundo assim, ele teria que prestar muita atenção a outras pessoas. Deste modo, ele poderia cuidar de Connor.

"Connor, querido," disse Sra. Weasley, abraçando o irmão de Harry forte bastante para apertar o resto do ar fora dele. Harry estudou a face dela por um momento. Ele sabia que ela tinha perdido dois irmãos na primeira guerra contra Voldemort. Mas ela não mostrava qualquer rastro de tristeza enterrada. Talvez a perda tinha sido tempo bastante para ela superá-la. "Eu estou tão feliz que seus pais concordaram em deixá-lo vir." Ela olhou então para Lily e James, e estendeu uma mão, com um sorriso ligeiramente nervoso. "Molly Weasley. Este é meu marido Arthur." Ela acenou ao homem ruivo e ligeiramente roliço ao lado dela, que estava comprometido ressegurando uma menina ruiva que parecia ansiosa, provavelmente a filha dele. Ele observou, envergonhado, quando sua esposa assobiou a ele, e avançou para oferecer sua mão.

"James Potter," disse o pai deles com um sorriso fácil, e apertou a mão de Arthur. "Esta é minha esposa Lily." A mãe deles acenou, seus olhos esquadrinhando o modo que Connor estava entre os gêmeos e Rony. A face dela relaxou um segundo depois quando a menina ficou mais próxima a Connor. Harry entendeu. Cercado por tantas pessoas, seu gêmeo ficava um objetivo mais difícil para golpear.

"Você terá ouvido falar de nosso filho Rony, claro," Molly Weasley disse alvoroçada. "E esta é nossa filha Gina. Ela está começando Hogwarts este ano." Gina abaixou a cabeça e corou, forte bastante para fazer sua face competir com o cabelo. "Estes são nossos gêmeos, Fred e George -" Ela apontou.

"Errada novamente, Mãe," disse o gêmeo da esquerda. "_Eu sou_ o George."

Molly Weasley o ignorou, para o crédito dela, Harry pensou, e indicou o menino Weasley mais velho que estava pouco atrás de Arthur, as mãos calmamente cruzadas em frente a ele. "E este é nosso filho Percy," ela disse, orgulho inconfundível na voz. "Ele do sexto ano, e um monitor de Grifinória, não é, Percy, querido?"

Percy acenou. Harry o encarou por um longo momento. Percy tinha círculos escuros enormes debaixo dos olhos, e suas mãos não estavam realmente cruzadas mas um tanto quanto apertadas. Ele parecia ter estado debaixo de um pouco de grande tensão ou preocupação ultimamente. Mas a voz dele estava tranqüila e cortêz quando disse ele, "Sim, Mãe. É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Potter." Ele apertou a mão de Lily, e ela fitou sutilmente nos olhos dele por um longo momento antes de sorrir.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Percy," ela disse quietamente, e então guiou Harry adiante com uma mão no ombro dele. "Este é nosso outro filho, Harry. Ele está voltando para seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, junto com Connor."

Sra. Weasley piscou a Harry, então disse, para cobrir sua confusão, "Oh, que bom." Ela pausou por um longo momento, então disse, "Eu não sabia que vocês tinham outro filho."

James tossiu e se apoiou ao redor de Lily para bagunçar o cabelo de Harry. "Harry é nosso menino quieto," ele disse ternamente. "Ele é gêmeo de Connor, mas você nunca desconfiaria disto, eles são tão diferentes. Nosso Harry gosta de livros e estudo, não é, Harry?"

Harry sorriu de volta ao pai deles. Este era o modo que as coisas eram para ir. Harry tinha freqüentemente a sensação que James o amava sem entendê-lo totalmente. Como algém podia _não_ querer passar mais tempo jogando Quadribol e fazendo marotagem que ficar sentado com livros velhos pardos? Mas isso seria esperado, já que ele não sabia sobre os esforços de Harry para proteger Connor. "Sim, Pai," ele disse.

Quando ele olhou de novo para Sra. Weasley, a face dela tinha clareado um pouco. "Percy era do mesmo modo quando criança," ela confessou, naquele sussurro que nunca era um sussurro.

"_Mãe_," disse Percy. Harry o considerou novamente. A face dele ainda estava cansada, e o sorriso alegre dele enfatizava isso em vez de esconder. Harry supôs que eram problemas familiares que todos os outros sabiam e estavam ignorando. Não havia nenhuma lei que dizia que os Weasleys tinham que compartilhar todos seus segredos com os Potter, ou que Connor, se soubesse, tinha que compartilhar a coisa inteira com sua família.

"Mas você deve estar na Grifinória, certamente," Sra. Weasley palrou, ignorando seu filho. "Por que Rony não me falou sobre você nas cartas dele?" Ela carranqueou ao filho mais jovem que estava incentivando Connor a comer um dos bolos dos gêmeos.

"Eu estou na Casa Sonserina, Madame," disse Harry suavemente.

Ele estremeceu intimamente quando o brilho dos olhos dela escureceu um pouco, mas se falou que ele tinha que esperar isto. Ele não achava mais que poderia mudar sua Casa; Dumbledore não permitiria isto. Mas ele poderia agir tão Grifinório quanto possível. Isso era o que ele faria agora.

_Por que você iria querer?_ Sylarana lhe perguntou.

"Oh," disse Sra. Weasley, depois de um longo e desajeitado silêncio. "Que…bom." Ela se recuperou depois de um momento, entretanto, e bateu suas mãos para se reunir a família. "Nós vamos comprar as vestes primeiro, claro," ela disse, acompanhada do gemidos de suas crianças. "Mas nós podemos ir para Florian Fortescue, eu acho." Ela sorriu quando Connor se alegrou. Harry sorriu, também. Nenhum de seus pais era particularmente adepto aos charmes para fazer sorvete. "E de lá, é uma surpresa!"

Ela olhou a Harry. "Você é bem vindo a vir conosco, querido."

Harry balançou sua cabeça. "Obrigado, Madame, mas eu irei encontrar amigos."

Molly acenou, e então ela e Arthur, que tinha estado envolvido em uma discussão de Quadribol com James, começaram a levar Connor. Lily esperou até que eles estavam quase longe da vista, então virou a James.

"Sirius está os seguindo?"

James bufou ligeiramente. "Claro. Ele não trabalhou como um Auror por nada, Lily."

"Ele não _permaneceu_ Auror," disse Lily, com um azedume na voz que Harry nunca tinha ouvido antes. Claro, ele pensou, quando Connor estava atrás das proteções de casa, a segurança dele não dependeu só de Sirius.

"Isso não foi culpa dele," James disse imediatamente. "Se Sra. Zabini pudesse aguentar só uma piada -"

"Indiferentemente," Lily estalou. "Ele está seguindo Connor?"

"Sim, meu amor," disse James, abraçando a esposa. "Claro. Você não precisa parecer tão preocupada."

Harry pensou que ela precisava. Era o meio do Beco Diagonal, e parecia como se metade da comunidade bruxa da Inglaterra tinha escolhido hoje para fazer compras. Ainda, eles provavelmente poderiam confiar agora na segurança de Connor aos Weasleys e a Sirius, e eles teriam, desde que Connor não quereria seus pais por perto e o Harry não podia seguir abertamente.

"Harry!"

Assustado, Harry só tinha virado parcialmente quando Draco Malfoy colidiu com ele, o abraçando pelo menos tão firmemente quanto a Sra. Weasley tinha abraçado Connor. Então Draco soltou o abraço abruptamente e tentou estender a mão do modo que um herdeiro puro sangue iria, sua face corada ligeiramente com entusiasmo e os olhos brilhando. "Harry Potter," ele disse. "Eu lhe dou boas vindas ao Beco Diagonal, na ocasião de seu nascimento."

Harry piscou, mas devolveu o aperto de mão de Draco. Obrigado, Draco," ele disse. Ele se achou sorrindo quase desamparadamente. Não fazia sentido nenhum. Os Malfoys eram uma das maiores ameaças a Connor, e Lucius Malfoy tinha sido um Comensal da Morte de boa vontade - não importa o que Draco pensava neste assunto em particular - e eles eram todos Sonserinos, e Draco até mesmo tinha feito de tarefa se assegurar que Harry passasse tão pouco tempo com seu irmão quanto possível durante o ano letivo. Harry pode pensar em tudo aquilo quando ele estava em Godric's Hollow, e pode se martirizar por permitir a amizade. Mas quando ele estava com Draco, nada disto tendia a importar.

"Sr. Potter."

Harry virou rapidamente a isso. Lucius Malfoy estava caminhando para eles com passos vagarosos, sua esposa Narcissa anlaçada em seu braço. Narcissa sorriu quando viu Harry, uma mistura estranha de interesse predatório e calor que ela tinha lhe mostrado durante o feriado de Natal, quando Harry tinha a visto por último. Lucius fechou os olhos em Harry e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente em um arco.

O olhar dele passou para James e Lily, e ficou ainda mais frio. "Sr. Potter, novamente," ele murmurou. "E a adorável Sra. Potter."

Harry olhou aos seus pais, e ficou assustado com a transformação. Às vezes, ele tendia a esquecer que ambos tinham lutado contra Voldemort, vezes o bastante para ter feito sua destruição uma prioridade para Comensais da Morte. James tinha sua varinha na mão, e estava tremendo com a necessidade para golpear. Lily tinha seus braços cruzados. Harry sabia que ela pudesse estar pronta para lançar feitiços em um momento daquela posição.

"Não machuque meu filho," James rosnou. "Não _ouse_ machucá-lo, Malfoy."

Lucius piscou. Harry teve a sensação que ele estava verdadeiramente desconfortável, e comprimiu este fato estranho para referência futura. Porém, isso se mostrou não ser necessário, quando o pai de Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas e explicou imediatamente. "Eu tenho nenhuma intenção de machucar seu filho," ele disse, e seu olhar varreu de volta a Harry. "O jovem Sr. Potter me impressionou muito em sua visita a nosso Solar. Nós entendemos um ao outro." Ele olhou novamente para James. "Eu admito estar impressionado que você tenha conseguido criá-lo de tal modo, Potter. Mais bruxo do que eu suspeitaria de você."

Harry estremeceu. Os elogios de apertos de mão não foram _tão_ cortantes, comparado a algumas das coisas que Lucius tinha dito no Solar, mas James tinha um temperamento quente.

James na verdade apontou sua varinha e começou, "_Diff_ -"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lily disse claramente, e a varinha de seu marido planou nas mãos dela. Ela carranqueou a ele. "Honestamente, James." Ela retrocedeu a Lucius e Narcissa, e enquanto os modos dela não eram mais mornos do que tinham sido, pelo menos Harry sentia que ela não estava a ponto de enfeitiçá-los. "Por favor perdoem meu marido," ela disse. "Ele às vezes tem…problemas em se lembrar de coisas das quais ele preferiria esquecer." Ela chamejou outra carranca a James quando ele tentou protestar.

"Claro," disse Lucius, o quadro da graça elegante. _Uma pessoa nunca saberia que ele está falando com alguém que ele considerava um Sangue Ruim,_ Harry pensou, o assistindo. Ele sentiu um pedaço minúsculo de admiração; ele sabia quão difícil era manter essa máscara sem emoções, desde que ele tinha precisado aperfeiçoá-la sozinho. "Nós deveríamos partir, em todo caso, se nós iremos comprar os materiais da escola dos meninos e o presente de aniversário de Harry."

Harry fitou abertamente. "Sr. Malfoy," ele conseguiu dizer depois de um momento, "Obrigado, mas isso realmente não é necessário -"

"Claro que é, Harry," disse Narcissa, o sorriso dela alargando. A voz dela era suave, o oposto exato de seus olhos. "Draco falou sobre seu aniversário a maioria do verão, até nós estamos bastante entusiasmados com ele. Eu me sentiria tão negligente se não lhe déssemos um presente. Por favor, você virá conosco e nos deixará lhe apresentarmos o presente que temos como um pequeno símbolo de nossa estima?"

Harry não conheceu absolutamente nenhum modo para recusar algo assim sem a rudez mais apavorante, assim ele conseguiu abaixar a cabeça e murmurar, "Claro, Sra. Malfoy."

"Um menino tão cortês," disse Narcissa, e acenou à Lily e James. "Um crédito para o treinamento dele."

Nenhum de seus pais parecia saber responder aquilo, assim eles deixaram passar. Lily disse, quando ela se virou, "Harry, nós estaremos na Floreios e Borrões quando você terminar."

"Certo, Mãe," Harry disse.

Draco esperou até que eles tinham virado num canto antes de estourar com, "Isso foi _intimidante_, Harry. Eles sempre tratam você assim? E com amigos da familia? Eles sempre os encaram como se eles fossem algum tipo de Kneazle **(1)**? Como se -"

"Draco," disse Narcissa, do modo moderado que ela tinha, e Draco cortou. Ele bufou, corado, por um momento, e então clareou.

"Espere até que você veja o que nós lhe compramos, Harry! É _maravilhoso_. E você não vai adivinhar o que é! Vamos, adivinhe!"

_Por que ele pensa que você pode adivinhar o que é quando ele acabou de lhe falar que você não pode? _Sylarana assobiou na mente dele. _Este aqui é minha segunda escolha para morder, se eu não puder achar seu irmão. Ele está cuspindo em mim. Diga-lhe para para com isto. _

Harry falou alguns elogios precipitados e puxou a manga de sua veste em cima de seu braço esquerdo, para proteger Sylarana da saliva de Draco. Ele pegou o olho de Lucius Malfoy quando fez isso, e a sobrancelha elevada. Ele encontrou o olhar curioso do Malfoy mais velho com um frio, e então voltou a adivinhar.

"Um-um Pomo," ele disse.

Draco pareceu alarmado por um momento, então riu e balançou sua cabeça. "Não! Eu quero que você se concentre em pegar o real."

"Outra coruja?" Harry adivinhou.

"Você já tem Hedwigs." Draco dançou em frente a ele enquanto eles desciam mais o Beco. "Continue, adivinhe!"

Harry continuou adivinhando, como também ressegurando Sylarana. Não era a tarefa mais fácil no mundo, e por uma vez, ele agradeceu que ele não tinha Connor por perto para levar sua atenção.

Ele agradeceu que seu irmão não estava lá quando ele viu o que os Malfoys tinham lhe comprado.

* * *

"Eu - eu não posso aceitar isto, Sra. Malfoy," Harry gaguejou, encarando a vassoura Nimbus 2001 que ele continha em suas mãos. "É muito. Por favor. Eu não posso - eu estou embaraçado. Eu não fiz nada para merecer isto." Ele tentou empurrar a vassoura devolta ao lojista radiante que a tirou da parte de trás da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol.

Narcissa agarrou-a antes que a face radiante do lojista pudesse mudar em uma carranca, e apertou-a suavemente devolta a Harry. Ela segurou a vassoura com tal reverência que Harry se sentiu envergonhado de seu desajeitamento, e desta vez apertou-a em suas palmas, como era suposto que se fizesse com um presente de tal preço. Mas ele continuou balançando sua cabeça e tentando dizer algo, pelo menos até que Narcissa se abaixou e pôs um dedo nos lábios dele.

"É verdade que você não nos deu nenhum presente de preço equivalente, Harry," ela disse suavemente. O sorriso dela lhe lembrou de Sirius quando ele tinha feito uma brincadeira particularmente boa, mas com uma torção diferente. "Você nos deu algo maior." Ela olhou lateralmente a Draco que estava examinando a vassoura em êxtase silenciosa e abaixou sua voz. "Eu nunca vi meu filho tão feliz como ele estava este verão."

Harry piscou. "E você acha que eu tive algo a ver com isso, Sra. Malfoy?"

"Totalmente o contrário," ela disse. "Você teve _tudo_ a ver com isto." Ela levantou a cabeça a Lucius, que tinha permanecido perto da frente da loja. "Meu marido sabe disso, também, e essa é uma das razões que nós concordamos com este presente."

Harry endureceu a isso. Os Malfoys tinham todos lhe dado presentes diferentes no Natal ano passado, todos com significados sutilmente diferentes. O de Lucius tinha sido um Vidro-Inimigo, uma saudação irônica para um inimigo honrado. Que ele tinha concordado com esta vassoura, que parecia ser um presente de amizade, se Narcissa estivesse dizendo a verdade…

Harry não sabia o que isso significou, não exatamente. Ele sabia que seria um insulto aos Malfoys se ele não aceitasse.

Ele acenou e deixou sair uma respiração funda. "Eu aceitarei, então," ele disse, sua voz ligeiramente rouca às próprias orelhas. "Obrigado, Sra. Malfoy."

Narcissa o beijou na bochecha, e acenou ao lojista que mais uma vez usava um sorriso. "Nós levaremos." Ela sorriu a ele. "Feliz aniversário, Harry."

"Eu mau posso esperar para montá-la," disse Draco sonhadoramente.

_Eu ainda quero mordê-lo,_ Sylarana falou.

Lucius fitou da frente da loja.

Harry poupou um breve momento para esperar que coisas fossem mais simples quando ele voltasse a Hogwarts, ou então ele temia ficar louco.

* * *

"Tanta comoção," disse Lucius, enrolando o lábio, quando eles entraram algumas horas depois na Floreios e Borrões.

Harry teve que concordar. Aparentemente, alguma celebridade nova estava anunciando seus livros aqui, e a loja estava cheia de bruxas entusiasmadas, se abarrotando para vê-lo, esticando seus pescoços e arrulhando como pombas.

Harry descobriu a "celebridade," Gilderoy Lockhart, antes de ver seus pais. Ele estava em um palanque no centro da loja, ondulando ao click constante de máquinas fotográficas e sustentando uma cópia de um livro de vez em quando intitulado _Meu Eu Mágico_. Harry crispou seu lábio muito como Lucius tinha. Lockhart parecia tudo negativo sobre uma pessoa famosa. Harry não seria pego de surpresa se -

Então Lockhart se lançou a baixo, dizendo, "Duas celebridades pelo preço de uma!" e arrastou Connor sobre o palanque ao lado dele. O irmão de Harry ficou de pé lá, parecendo extremamente incômodo, enquanto Lockhart abraçava seus ombros com um braço e brilhava um sorriso muito branco para ser real. Máquinas fotográficas clicavam e constantemente flamejavam. Connor piscou.

A irritação de Harry se transformou em raiva. Ele sentiu Draco estremecer ao seu lado, do modo que ele sempre fazia quando Harry ficava bravo. Ele tinha tentado durante o verão achar algum modo para limitar sua magia atrás de uma proteção, de forma que ele não desse a outros bruxos dores de cabeça quando ele perdia sua paciência, mas isso não tinha funcionado até agora.

E agora mesmo ele não se preocupava com isto. Ele focalizou nas máquinas fotográficas apontadas ao palanque e sussurrou, "_Obscurus!_"

As máquinas fotográficas continuaram clicando, mas mais nenhum flash veio delas. O sorriso de Lockhart caiu. Ele deu alguns passos adiante e ondeou _Meu Eu Mágico_ indiferentemente, como se isso fosse fazer novos quadros dele aparecerem no ar. Connor aproveitou a chance para escapar do palanque e voltar ao abraço confortante dos Weasleys.

Harry sorriu, então pausou. _Isso foi um sorriso malicioso?_

_Esse foi um bom trabalho,_ disse Sylarana. _Agora, se apresse e volte pra casa._ _Eu quero comida, e eu não quero morder alguém ainda. _

Draco riu ao seu lado, e deu tapinhas nas costad de Harry. "Bom Feitiço," ele disse. "Eu espero que esse _idiota_ absoluto não vá realmente ser nosso professor de Defesa."

"Draco," disse Narcissa. "Mostre respeito a seus professores."

Draco virou e deu a sua mãe um olhar inocente. "Até mesmo para ele?"

Os lábios de Narcissa se contraíram, e Draco irradiou. Harry relaxou, entretanto ele tinha ficado com o que Draco tinha dito para pensar. Ele não tinha conectado o nome de Gilderoy Lockhart ao da lista deles de livros a serem comprados este ano. Ele não gostava do pensamento deste homem indo a Hogwarts e continuando a molestar Connor.

Ele se forçou a deixar isso ir. _Eu lidarei com isso se e quando vier._

Ele e Draco continuaram pegando seus livros deles e os colocando em seus caldeirões. Harry estava resignado quando ele descobriu que a maioria deles era, na realidade, os livros de Lockhart. Ele supôs que o professor de Defesa não podia ser pior que Quirrell. Ele não pôde imaginar Voldemort se escondendo na parte de trás da cabeça daquele bobo inútil.

"Harry!"

Harry virou com um sorriso quando Connor o achou, entretanto Connor pausou, olhos flamejando, ao ver Draco ao lado dele. Então o relance dele foi para os livros de Lockhart, e ele suspirou. "Nós vamos ter que lidar com ele, não é?" ele perguntou.

"Sim," Harry disse.

Connor fez beicinho.

Arthur Weasley se posicionou atrás de Connor, trazendo Gina junto. Ele sorriu a Harry. "Eu vejo que vocês meninos acharam -"

"Weasley," disse a voz de Lucius por detrás de Harry.

O olhar de Arthur estalou a ele, e ele reagiu muito do modo que James tinha, entretanto ele não puxou sua varinha. "Malfoy," ele disse. "O que quer você? Veio praticar sua zombaria em ambientes mais calorosos? Eu suponho não se pode ficar em um Solar cheio de artefatos das Trevas _todo_ o tempo."

"Na mais recente busca de seus Aurors nada foi achado, Weasley," disse Lucius. "E este é o modo que permanecerá." Ele balançou sua cabeça lenta e tristemente. "Você não pode deixar os rancores da guerra irem. Tsk, tsk, Weasley. Nós estamos no mesmo lado agora."

"Você nunca esteve em qualquer lado além do seu próprio, Lucius, sua _cobra_," disse Arthur, e deu um passo adiante.

"Eu estou, pelo menos, no lado de minha própria família," disse Lucius. Ele olhou para Gina que parecia estar tentando se ficar fora de existência e elevou uma sobrancelha. "Por exemplo, eu posso dispor de lhes comprar vestes que lhes _sirvam_."

Arthur se lançou a Lucius, o empurrando na estante de livros atrás dele. Harry pulou do caminho, conferiu para ver se Connor estava seguro, e então protegeu Draco e Gina dos livros caindo o melhor que pôde. A face de Gina estava pálida quando ele se levantou, mas ela acernou que ela estava bem quando Harry lhe perguntou.

Lucius levantou, tirando o pó de suas vestes, sua face cuidadosamente controlada. "Você _pagará_ por isso, Weasley," ele disse. "Esteja certo. Venham, Draco, Narcissa." Ele ignorou completamente o protesto meio-formado de seu filho, e Draco deu a Harry um olhar desconsolado e um abraço final antes de se arrastar atrás do pai.

Lucius passou atrás de Gina quando ele foi para a porta. A mão dele se moveu, rápida como uma cobra, e derrubou um livro preto e pequeno no caldeirão dela.

Harry tomou sua decisão depressa. Ele não achava que qualquer coisa que Lucius Malfoy pudesse derrubar no caldeirão de uma criança Weasley fosse inocente, apesar de sua amizade com Draco. Draco não era o pai dele. Ele arremessou a própria mão depois em um momento e apanhou o livro, pondo ele debaixo de sua veste.

Lucius virou a tempo de pegar o movimento. Ele encarou Harry. Harry fitou de volta.

Lucius balançou sua cabeça, sorrindo fracamente, depois de um momento, e então virou e deixou a loja. Narcissa foi atrás dele, murmurando um adeus a Harry, um momento antes de Lily e James acharem ele e Connor e os levarem tão rapidamente quanto possível a Godric's Hollow.

Harry segurou o livro. Ele não sabia o que era, mas ele o estudaria até que soubesse.

* * *

"Querido? Você está sorrindo maliciosamente." 

Lucius sorriu à esposa e murmurou, "Eu sou bem," antes de voltar a suas contemplações privadas.

Ele não tinha _planejado_ que o menino Potter recebesse o livro que ele tinha mantido desde tinha ido buscá-lo em um esconderijo secreto com instruções discretas no último Natal, mas poderia ser interessante. Lucius não estava exatamente seguro do que estava no livro, só que uma vez tinha sido muito importante ao Lord das Trevas. Ele tinha pensado que seria divertido para dar ele à criança mais jovem de um homem que ele tinha uma boa razão para odiar.

E agora estava nas mãos do irmão do Menino Que Sobreviveu, um menino que tinha se mostrado formidavelmente poderoso e inesperadamente educado nas cortesias puro sangue - e inesperadamente importante a Draco.

_Poderia ser pior,_ Lucius pensou quando ele e a família retornaram ao Caldeirão Furado e ao mais próximo ponto de Aparatação, _que ter ele nas mãos de tal criança. Ao menos, os resultados serão interessantes._

**(1)** Kneazle (Amasso): Um pequeno felinóide com o pêlo pintado ou malhado, grandes orelhas e o rabo igual ao do leão, o amasso é inteligente, independente e, por vezes, agressivo, embora quando se afeiçoa a um bruxo ou bruxa ele se torne um excelente bichinho de estimação. O amasso tem uma capacidade excepcional de detectar pessoas suspeitas ou indesejáveis, e seu dono pode confiar que o animal o levará a salvo até em casa se ele se perder.


	3. Um Toque de Sirius

**N/T:** Uau. Estou chocado pelo entusiasmo por esta história. Esperançosamente vou continuar satisfazendo para as expectativas de todos. Obrigado por me deixarem saber que vocês estão gostando tanto da história e da tradução!

Algumas cenas importantes neste capítulo. Também, Sirius é Irresponsável.

**Capítulo Três: Um Toque de Sirius **

"Oi, Harry."

Harry piscou. Ele estava sonhando; sabia disso, porque a sua frente estava a figura escura enrolada no espaço muito pequeno gritando em dor e a figura no espaço ligeiramente maior choramingava e se estorcia. Mas pela primeira vez, ele não estava olhando às imagens como uma pintura em sua cabeça. Ele parecia estar parado atrás delas, em um lugar frio, seco.

Ele deu uma olhada em volta. Havia uma parede de pedra as suas costas, como um dos corredores de Hogwarts. Ela ia além das figuras escuras, então curvava e desaparecia atrás delas. Harry estudou o chão debaixo dele. Era feito de pedra, também, ele pensou, mas coberto com areia.

Ele achava que deveria estar amedrontado mais do que estava. _Pelo menos,_ ele pensou quando tocou o peso familiar em sua manga, _eu ainda tenho minha varinha._

"Oi, Harry," a voz repetiu, e desta vez Harry se deu conta de alguém apoiado na parede próximo a ele. Ele virou a cabeça.

A figura era um jovem homem, alto bastante para ser um sexto ou sétimo-anista de Hogwarts, a face dele pontiaguda e interessante. Ele tinha cabelos escuros. Harry se achou procurando cicatrizes automaticamente, mas não pôde ver nenhuma. Os dedos dele eram longos, de certo modo isso lembrou Harry de Snape. Ele desejou saber se este homem também era um Mestre de Poções.

"Oi, Harry," homem disse uma terceira vez. Havia um tom impaciente na voz dele agora.

Harry não via nenhuma razão para responder a pessoas estranhas que apareciam em seus sonhos, que poderiam ser eles próprios sonhos. Ele o assistiu ao invés, e não disse nada. Ele tinha sua varinha pronta em um momento.

O estranho deu um passo adiante, e Harry puxou a varinha. Isso o fez pausar. Ele inclinou a cabeça ao lado, e Harry sentiu uma breve dor em sua testa. Era semelhante à dor que ele tinha sentido em sua cicatriz durante o último ano letivo, quando Quirrell tentou chegar ao esconderijo da Pedra Filosofal. Bem, isso fazia sentido, Harry pensou. Este era outro sonho profético, ou pelo menos um estranho.

"Meu nome é Tom Riddle," disse o homem, afinal. "Você me conhece?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele pensava que seu melhor caminho agora era ficar calado e alerta. Ele poderia ter tentado usar cortesias puro sangue que colocavam uma distância aceitável entre o orador e estranhos mas Riddle não era nenhum sobrenome puro sangue que ele alguma vez tinha ouvido, e ele não estava certo que o homem as entenderia.

"Eu achei que não," Tom meditou, e olhou às duas figuras escuras. Por um momento, ele piscou, como se não entendesse o que estava vendo. Então ele suspirou e acenou uma mão.

As imagens desapareceram. Harry viu outra parede de pedra onde elas tinham estado. Ele apontou sua varinha e ficou em guarda. Talvez Tom Riddle _fosse_ apenas um sonho, mas ele não confiava em outras pessoas que podiam fazer magia sem varinha. O próprio Harry só tinha aprendido isto porque ele queria defender Connor. Quem sabia que propósitos, obscuros ou até mesmo das Trevas, outra pessoa poderia ter para aprender isto?

Tom retrocedeu a Harry, seu sorriso simpático. Harry desejou saber se a presença das imagens tivesse estado aborrecendo-o, e ele tinha as banido por causa disso. Então ele carranqueou. _Até mesmo se ele as baniu por causa disso, isso não desculpava o fato que ele está fazendo magia sem varinha_ em meus sonhos.

_Não, não desculpa. _

Harry saltou por um momento, então sentiu um movimento sobre seu braço e olhou abaixo para ver Sylarana se movendo ali. Porém, ela não disse nada mais e depois que um momento enfraqueceu novamente na pele dele, desta vez no braço direito próximo a varinha. Harry deixou sair uma respiração trêmula. _Meus sonhos estão ficando bastante abarrotados,_ ele pensou atravessadamente.

"Você não vai falar comigo?" Tom perguntou. "Isso não é muito agradável."

Harry ouviu um tom duro na voz dele, e sabia que Tom estava provavelmente chegando ao fim de sua paciência. Ele decidiu que valeria a pena falar. Se ele pudesse estar seguro que Tom partiria, ele não iria, mas um ataque por um poderoso, irritado e aparentemente pensante bruxo de sonho não era algo que Harry queria ter que lidar.

E sonhos poderiam ser reais, poderiam deixar efeitos duradouros. Ele tinha tido bastante pesadelos este verão e último ano para saber.

"Oi," ele disse, e então esperou.

Tom sorriu, seu mau humor parecendo desaparecer. "Oi," ele disse facilmente. "Eu sei que seu nome é Harry Potter. Mas eu não sei muito mais de você ainda. Por que você não me fala sobre você?" Ele se apoiou na parede, um andar relaxado, confortável que fez Harry confirmar sua impressão dele como um não puro sangue. Draco não poderia ter se apoiado daquele modo. Ele parecia temer que a voz de sua mãe aparece do ar para ralhá-lo se ele até mesmo caísse em sua cadeira.

"Por que você quereria saber?" Harry perguntou. Ele se afastou de Tom e imitou a postura dele. Isso lhe ganhou um sorriso até mais luminoso. Ele não sabia quanto tinha conseguido enganar o outro bruxo, mas ele achou possível que Tom subestimaria sua inteligência. "Eu não sou ninguém muito especial, realmente. Só Harry."

Tom deu um tipo diferente de sorriso, uma mexida da boca que o fez parecer mais jovem do que antes. "Eu acho que isso está errado," ele disse suavemente. "Eu não falaria com 'ninguém muito especial.'"

"Quem _é_ você?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu vivo no diário," disse Tom.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Como você pode morar naquele livro velho?" Ele tinha examinado o diário, executando todo feitiço que ele pôde pensar sem danificar o livro. Palavras escritas afundavam na página, mas essa era a única coisa remotamente mágica que ele encontrou. O diário, que Harry não tinha nem mesmo sabido que era um diário até agora, era esfarrapado, e velho, e aparentemente Trouxa, e completamente em branco. Harry não pôde entender o propósito disto.

"Eu sou uma memória," disse Tom. "Um sonho. O livro é um tipo de Penseira para mim." Ele suspirou. "Eu temo que algo tenha acontecido a mim no ano seguinte, algo não muito agradável. Eu não me lembro do que foi, claro, já que eu ainda tenho dezesseis anos, aqui, e eu teria tido dezessete quando - o que quer que tenha sido aconteceu. Mas depois de um tempo eu nunca mais vi meu eu mais velho, e eu não posso sentí-lo mais, do modo que eu podia quando ele estava vivo. Eu acho que ele está morto."

"Oh," Harry murmurou. Isso _seria_ uma coisa terrível, preso em um lugar sem falar com ninguém e sem nada para fazer -

_Exceto que ele está falando com você, não é?_ Sylarana assobiou. Tom não deu nenhuma indicação de que podia ouví-la, o que Harry achou que significava que ela estava falando no sonho equivalente a sua mente interna. _Eu gostaria de saber como ele pode fazer isso. Pergunte a ele, e se apresse com isto. Eu quero ir brincar na grama. Eu caçarei ratos, e você inventará histórias para me divertir. _

"Por que você falou comigo?" Harry perguntou.

Tom bateu palmas. _Este gesto não se encaixa,_ Harry pensou. _Ele é muito velho para isto._ "Porque _você é_ interessante, Harry," ele disse. "Eu não sei muito de você, mas o que eu posso sentir de seus pensamentos me intriga. Eu acho que nós somos muito semelhantes."

"Realmente." Harry perscrutou o homem. Tom era cuidadoso, como ele, mas Harry sabia que não podia ser pelas mesmas razões. Ele era o único irmão do Menino Que Sobreviveu.

"Sim," disse Tom. "Eu posso dar uma olhada, você sabe, quando você abre o diário, mesmo que eu não possa ver muito. Eu vi as vestes com o brasão de Sonserina. Você está na casa Sonserina, não é? Assim como eu estive."

Harry ergueu sua magia quietamente e segurou-a lá. Não, nem todos Sonserinos eram maus; alguns, como Draco, eram cativantes de um modo aborrecedor, e outros, como Blaise Zabini, somente eram aborrecedores. E alguns eram grandes idiotas, como Snape. Mas com tudo que Tom poderia fazer, era um ponto contra ele.

"Você não gosta de estar em Sonserina?" Tom perguntou, aparentemente interpretando mal seu silêncio. _Aparentemente_, Harry deu ênfase, seus sentidos vivos e alerta agora. Ele ainda não confiava em Tom para ser tão inconsciente quanto parecia. "Eu amei. Eu tinha tido uma infância sozinha. Meus pais morreram antes de eu nascer -"

"Sua mãe não pode ter morrido antes de você nascer," Harry pôde evitar apontar isso.

Os olhos de Tom estreitaram por um momento, e então ele encolheu os ombros e deu uma risadinha descuidada que não se encaixava nele, também. "Bem, isso é bastante verdade! Ela não tinha morrido. Ela morreu quando eu nasci, e meu pai antes disso, e eu fui dado a um orfanato." Ele pausou, e uma raiva que parecia genuína encheiu sua face. "Eu odiei as outras crianças lá. Elas eram Trouxas. Elas me odiavam e tiravam sarro de mim por fazer magia."

Harry não pôde evitar concordar com a cabeça a isso. A única vez que sua família inteira tinha deixado Godric's Hollow antes de eles irem para o Beco Diagonal para comprar material escolar verão passado foi em uma visita aos Dursleys, os parentes Trouxas da mãe deles, quando Harry e Connor tinham seis anos. Harry ainda se lembrava do silêncio apavorado, meio louco da tia deles, e os bufos rudes do tio, e quando o primo Duda tinha gritado quando Harry fez um doce flutuar no ar. Harry tinha estado muito feliz que ele _não ia_ conhecer mais nenhum Trouxa, não que se eles fossem todos assim.

"Viu?" Tom disse, e a face e voz dele amoleceram. "Você sabe disto, também. Eu acho que isso é outra coisa que eu já sei de você. Você está só, e você é poderoso, e de vez em quando você olha em volta e vê que todo mundo é tão ignorante e cheio de si próprio, e você quer fazer algo sobre isto."

Harry hesitou. Era verdade que ele às vezes se sentia daquele modo, mas -

_Você difícilmente se sente deste modo_, Sylarana informou a ele. _Agora, acorde. Eu desejo ratos e histórias. _

Harry pisou atrás, deslizando ao longo da parede de pedra. "Eu vou acordar agora," ele disse. "Foi - agradável conhecer você, eu suponho. Pelo menos diferente."

"Oh, não vá!" disse Tom, todo petulância. Ele deu um passo adiante. "Me levou muito tempo para ganhar sua atenção."

"Eu sei," disse Harry. "Eu posso voltar e falar com você -"

_Não hoje à noite._ Sylarana deslizou para cima de seu braço debaixo da manga. _Ratos e histórias!_

"- mas não hoje à noite," Harry terminou.

Tom suspirou e parou de caminhar. "Certo. Mas deixe o diário aberto assim eu posso vê-lo às vezes, tudo bem? Eu não o conheço muito bem, e seu irmão quase nada." Ele encolheu os ombros e deu uma pequena onda desamparada. "Tchau, Harry."

Harry abriu os olhos, e se achou deitado na cama. Connor roncava na outra. Sylarana estava acordada, escorregando sobre seu peito de forma que ela podia fitar ele nos olhos e falou alto.

"_Ratos e histórias! Agora!_"

"Eu sei," Harry disse, não se preocupando no momento se ele falasse em sua língua ou em Língua de Cobra, e olhou para o lado. Seguro o bastante, o diário estava na mesa próximo a sua cama, aberto em uma das páginas em branco.

Ele se esticou, só ousando tocar a capa com as pontas dos dedos, e fechou-o.

Havia algumas coisas que nenhum poderoso, praticante de magia sem varinha e andante bruxo de sonho precisava ver.

Uma vez que ele tinha feito isso, Harry se sentiu algumas polegadas melhor, e saiu para dar a sua Locusta o que ela queria.

* * *

"Harry! Como está meu afilhado favorito?"

"Oi, Sir -" foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer antes de seu padrinho quase esmagá-lo, o balançando para cima e girando-o em um círculo, o derrubando então na grama e procedendo em desordenar completamente seu cabelo.

_Eu não gosto dele, eu não gosto dele, eu não gosto dele_, Sylarana cantou em um tom que fez Harry ranger seus dentes. _Ele tem vinte minutos para passar com você. Isso é tudo._ Harry a sentiu vir a vida e escorregar para cima de seu braço até o ombro onde ela se enrolou. Ele engoliu e esperou com tudo seu poder que Sirius não estivesse assistindo o modo que suas vestes se ajustavam em seus ombros.

"Eu estou bem, Sirius," ele disse, quando notou que foi isso que seu padrinho tinha dito enquanto ele ainda o assistia esperançosamente. "Eu não sabia que você estava vindo hoje."

Sirius sorriu e piscou, inclinando sua cabeça para a casa. "Nem seus pais," ele sussurrou. "_Ou_ Connor. Isto é uma surpresa."

"É?" Harry piscou. Normalmente, Sirius trazia Remus junto em suas 'surpresas'. "Remus vai vir aqui, também?"

Sirius bufou. "Nenhum. Ele exageraria muito. Ele acha que eu não sou saudável ou algo." Ele bateu um punho em suas próprias costas, então se agachou e tossiu. "Tenho que estar envelhecendo," ele ofegou. "Eu já tenho trinta e dois anos, eu estou! Me enterre em uma sepultura em um cemitério Trouxa. Tente não chorar muito. Afinal de contas, eu já vivi quase tanto quanto Albus Dumbledore!" Ele riu, o riso latido que Harry tinha ouvido a maioria de sua vida e associado com presentes súbitos e brincadeiras igualmente súbitas.

Harry sorriu a ele e balançou sua cabeça. Ele supôs que Sirius era quem Connor pareceria quando crescesse, embora Connor não tivesse o _afeto_ de Sirius por piadas. Harry também pensava que Connor precisaria de mais gravidade, como o líder do mundo bruxo que ele tinha que se tornar, mas o fazer chegar vivo e ainda capaz rir eram as responsabilidades primárias de Harry.

"Gostaria que eu pudesse lhe fazer rir, às vezes, Harry," Sirius murmurou quando se endireitou. "Eu não o ouvi rir muito desde que você era um bebê." Ele pensou por um momento, então tremeu isto fora e sorriu luminosamente, puxando um objeto minúsculo de suas vestes. "Pronto para lhes dar um bom susto?"

Harry atraiu a respiração para responder, mas pegou seu primeiro olhar rápido claro da face de seu padrinho e exalou sem responder. Ele poderia ver por que Remus pensava que Sirius estava doente. A face dele estava pálida, as linhas da face faziam Harry pensar em Percy Weasley no Beco Diagonal, e pela primeira vez Harry que pôde se lembrar, o sorriso dele não alcançava os olhos cinzas.

"Sirius?" Harry sussurrou. "O que está errado?"

"Errado?" Sirius piscou a ele. "Nada, claro! Por que algo estaria errado?"

Harry engoliu. "Você não parece ter dormido bem," ele se aventurou.

Sirius perdeu o sorriso de uma vez, e suspirou. "Sim," ele disse. "Foi Daphne Marchbanks. Eu - eu pensei que nós poderíamos ter tido algo especial, Harry. E você sabe como eu fico quando eu percebo que não está funcionando."

Harry acenou. Ele tinha sido várias vezes acordado durante os anos quando James e Remus traziam Sirius para a casa em Godric's Hollow depois de outro turno de "não funcionou" com alguma outra jovem bruxa, e o mantinham atrás das proteções de isolamento por força. Harry tinha ouvido o pai deles uma vez dizer que seus amigos eram a única razão que Sirius não bebia até a morte quando estava deprimido. Mas não acontecia freqüentemente. Mais alguns dias, Harry sabia, e Sirius estaria paquerando com outra pessoa e falaria alegremente sobre se casar com uma Nascida Trouxa para irritar o fantasma de sua mãe que tinha aparentemente morrido de apoplexia, sobre o único filho dela não seguir os rígidos modos puro sangue dela.

"Mas você tem certeza que quer fazer uma surpresa?" Harry perguntou.

Sirius ganhou o sorriso dele atrás em um momento, e este tempo alcançou os olhos dele. "Eu tenho," Ele puxou sua varinha, tocou a coisa minúscula, e deu um passo atrás quando cresceu.

Harry sentiu seus olhos alargarem quando percebeu o que era. Ele tinha sabido que Sirius tinha uma moto que ele tinha encantado para voar, mas nunca tinha visto ela. Sirius supostamente não podia usá-la freqüentemente, por receio do Departamento de Abuso de Artefatos Trouxas descobrir sobre isto, e por receio de acabar trazendo Comensais da Morte para Godric's Hollow.

Sirius pôs um dedo em seus lábios e apontou para a casa. Então pisou atrás de Harry e começou a gritar.

"Ei, Harry, o que você pensa que você está faze - Harry! Eles são Comensais da Morte! Passando pelas proteções! Corra!"

Harry o encarou quando gritos estouraram de dentro da casa, mas Sirius não estava prestando nenhuma atenção. Ele brandiu sua varinha e disse, "_Praestigiae Draconigena!_"

Uma fumaça verde fluiu da varinha, se formando na ilusão de um dragão que Harry reconheceu como um Verde-Galês Comum. Virou para a casa ao comando baixo de Sirius e rugiu.

"Eles têm um dragão!" Sirius gritou. "Corra, Harry, corra!"

A porta da casa voou aberta com um estrondo, e James correu para fora, a varinha dele já cuspindo faíscas. "Sirius, se isto for uma brincadeira, _eu vou_ -"

Sirius, rindo, agarrou Harry pela cintura, pulou na moto, e chutou-a em vida. A ilusão do dragão subiu junto com eles. Bloquearia qualquer um abaixo de ver a moto, Harry sabia.

Ele poderia sentir seu coração batendo em suas orelhas, a respiração vindo mais rápido, e Sylarana escorrega por seu ombro, aparentemente tentando decidir um modo de morder Sirius que não faria a moto cair. Ele não tinha certeza do que ele sentia. Surpresa estava começando a dar caminho a qualquer outra coisa.

"Sirius! Seu maldito!"

Sirius riu. Harry girou sua cabeça para ver seu pai ao lado dele na própria vassoura, a varinha ainda apertada em uma mão. Ele estava bastante próximo agora para ver pela ilusão, e sabe que era Sirius, e não Comensais da Morte que seqüestraram Harry. James imediatamente começou uma longa e impressionante lista de obscenidades, inclusive algumas trouxas que Harry não tinha pensado que seu pai sabia.

"Não, James," disse Sirius, virando a moto em uma manobra que Harry não teria experimentado em uma vassoura, e os virou meio de cabeça para baixo. Ele acabou estando em frente do pai de Harry, segurando Harry com firmeza em seu colo. "Pequenas crianças têm orelhas grandes."

James estalou "_Finite Incantatem!_" e a ilusão do dragão quebrou e derreteu. Ele guiou a vassoura adiante, bufando. Harry segurou severamente sobre os guidões da moto. Ele estava certo que cairia antes de seu pai poder salvá-lo, com o modo que Sirius estava uivando com risada, a cabeça dele para trás e os braços apertados ao redor da barriga.

No mesmo momento em que James tocou o braço de Harry, um estrondo e um grito alto vieram da casa.

James girou sua cabeça. Harry fez o mesmo, sentindo a velocidade de seu coração em um frenesi e sua magia estalar em lugar ao redor dele.

_Connor. Este era Connor. _

James voou para o chão, gritando obscenidades novamente. Sirius o seguiu, rápido bastante que Harry sentiu o vento assobiar em suas orelhas. Ele apertou as mãos de seu padrinho, silenciosamente lhe pedindo para ir mais rápido. _Qualquer coisa_ poderia estar acontecendo ao seu irmão, e ele estava no ar preso em uma moto, fazendo uma brincadeira estúpida!

James pousou primeiro, mas Harry se arremessou fora enquanto Sirius ainda estava a cinco pés do chão. Ele rolou, do modo que ele tinha aprendido no Quadribol, e então correu para a porta da frente. Sua varinha já estava na mão. Sylarana se agarrado em seu ombro e assobiando uma melodia de reclamação.

Harry entrou na cozinha só a tempo ver um elfo doméstico parecendo amedrontado desaparecer com um estalo. Um amontoado dos livros de escola e vestes de Connor caiu no chão com um estrondo complementar.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou, virando a Connor que estava apoiado contra a parede, e Lily, que estava na entrada.

Seu irmão tremia, tentando responder, e então começou a chorar. Harry imediatamente foi adiante e o levou nos braços. Connor o agarrou, e Harry deixou as lágrimas dele saturarem a frente de seu suéter enquanto ele olhava à sua mãe para uma resposta.

Lily falou lenta e calmamente. "Aquele elfo doméstico apareceu e começou a falar que Connor não podia voltar a Hogwarts este ano, que era muito perigoso para ele. Então ele tentou estragar os materiais escolares dele. Ele me impediu de entrar. Eu tinha medo que ele feriria Connor, se necessário, para pará-lo de voltar." Ela fechou os olhos. A face dela estava branca. Harry poderia adivinhar por que. Ele seria pego de surpresa se a sua não estivesse do mesmo modo.

James e Sirius vieram correndo então. Lily explicou a história para eles, desta vez somando que o elfo tinha se chamado de Dobby e disse que ele pertencia a uma poderosa família puro sangue que pretendia tentar ferir Connor.

Entre os resmungos bravos de vingança de Sirius, e muitos abraços espalharado a sua esposa e filhos de James, Harry segurou seu irmão, e cristalizou sua raiva, empacotando-a cuidadosamente abaixo e socando todas suas emoções em um bloco brilhante de raiva.

_Eu não deixarei ninguém ferí-lo,_ ele prometeu a Connor, que tinha terminado de chorar mas não mostrava nenhum impulso para se mover longe dele ainda. _Nem Voldemort, e nem Tom Riddle, quem ele for, e nem Dobby ou a família de Dobby. Nem Draco, se vier a isso. Ninguém, nunca. Eu sinto muito por estar fora hoje. Eu não estarei novamente. Eu estarei aqui mesmo. _

Ele olhou para cima quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e viu sua mãe o encarando com aqueles olhos que eram espelhos dos próprios dele.

"Cuide dele," ela sussurrou. "Eu confio em você até mesmo mais do que em Sirius."

Harry acenou, aceitando ambas mensagens, a explícita e a implícito: ele foi perdoado por não estar lá hoje quando Connor precisou que ele estivesse.

* * *

"_Venha_, Sirius! Nós vamos estar atrasados! "

Harry estudou seu irmão de perto quando Connor correu à frente pela Estação King's Cross, virando para gritar impacientemente ao padrinho dele que parecia determinado a levar seu tempo passeando pela Estação e falando com os pais deles de vez em quando. Tinha sido duas semanas desde o incidente com Dobby, e ele às vezes duvidava que Connor estava realmente bem. Ele tinha tido o primeiro pesadelo dele alguns dias atrás, e rastejou na cama de Harry pelo resto da noite, muito para o desgosto de Sylarana. Harry tinha tido que ficar acordado o resto da noite e entreter aLocusta para ter certeza ela não morderia Connor.

Mas Connor parecia incandescente agora, correndo no lugar e dançando com impaciência quando ele não podia correr. Talvez isto fosse apenas por voltar a Hogwarts, mas ele tinha sido curado de alguma de sua dor.

Harry estava feliz com isso. Lhe dava tempo para pensar nos votos que ele tinha feito durante os últimos dias do verão, um jogo completamente novo deles para trocar com os que ele tinha tido desde que era uma criança, jurado proteger Connor e ficar na sombra dele.

Ele _não_ ia agir como um Sonserino. Se Draco amolecesse a imagem da Casa para ele, Tom Riddle, com suas infinitas conversas inanes durante as quais ele tentava aprender mais sobre Harry por nenhuma razão que ele declararia, tinha solidificado isto como uma casa que Harry preferiria não pertencer. E então havia a memória de Snape, e o que ele tinha tentado encorajar que Harry fizesse: abandonar Connor.

Harry se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Snape tinha lhe dado lição de casa extra durante o verão para encorajar seu talento de Poções. Harry tinha aprendido outras coisas na lição, entretanto, coisas que ele pensava que Snape não teria querido que ele aprendesse. Ele esperava as empregar na classe de Poções.

Ele ia ser tão Grifinório quanto podia. Isso significava não mentir tanto, e caminhar em uma extremidade entre encorajar Connor a fazer coisas mais heróicas e aparentemente não encorajar Connor, agindo como um estudante comum. Harry estava confiante que poderia fazer isto. O ataque estranho de Dobby tinha lhe dado uma nova resolução. Nunca novamente ele não estaria lá quando Connor fosse atacado, e seus métodos ano passado, todos tinham confiado na esperteza e enganação Sonserina, não tinham funcionado, assim ele tinha que tentar novos.

Assim ele iria conhecer os amigos de seu irmão, também, Rony e Hermione e Neville Longbottom e os outros meninos Grifinórios do segundo ano, e Hagrid o meio gigante, e os gêmeos Weasley. Ele os faria vê-lo mais mundano e menos irritante e das Trevas do que eles poderiam pensar dele. Então ele poderia passar mais tempo com Connor sem qualquer um o questionando sobre isto.

E ele guardaria seu potencial talento das Trevas tanto quanto pudesse. Ele ignoraria Tom Riddle. Ele falaria com Sylarana apenas quanto ele precisasse impedir a escola inteira de sofrer uma pestilência de veneno de Locusta. Ele trabalharia em magia defensiva em lugar de ofensiva. Ele tinha pedido para a mãe deles livros em magia médica, e planejava começar a estudar isto assim que ele pudesse. Isso seria da Luz, seguramente, um talento para curar e não para matar.

Harry sabia que ele não deslizaria da Luz, que seu compromisso estava firme. Mas era importante que outras pessoas o vissem deste modo, ou ele passaria todo seu tempo sendo suspeito de ser das trevas - e sendo notado.

_Isso é muito Sonserino de você_, disse Sylarana, naquele tom enfadado que ela adotava quando todo mundo no mundo exceto Harry sabia de algo.

Harry a ignorou. Ele podia, sem dificuldade, quando ela soava assim. Ela soava enfadada cada vez mais freqüentemente. Harry esperava que ele acordasse um dia e se achasse sem ela, desde que ela teria vagado para pastos mais interessantes.

Sylarana se dobrou; ela estava enrolada sobre o lugar onde seu braço direito se unia ao ombro como um bracelete enorme, e Harry já poderia sentí-la sempre que ele trocava o caminho de seu carrinho um pouco. Isto era mais difícil, indicando a irritação dela. _Eu nunca vou me enfadar de você. Você fala com serpentes. Isso é raro. Você é meu humano, e eu vou defendê-lo de outras cobras que poderiam tentar levá-lo embora. _

Harry suspirou. _Eu sei_, ele lhe falou em seus pensamentos.

"Eu não posso passar!"

Harry olhou para cima, piscando. Connor estava parado em frente a barreira que conduzia a Plataforma 9 1/2, suas mãos apertadas em seus lados. Ele olhou para Harry e esperou um momento até que uma multidão de Trouxas tinha passado. Ele estava mordendo seu lábio, as sobrancelhas puxadas em uma carranca.

"Veja," ele sussurrou.

Ele estirou um braço e empurrou à barreira. O braço dele refletiu fora dela como se fosse sólida.

Harry fitou. A barreira da plataforma era feita para ser passável a qualquer feiticeiro. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar dela fazendo isto antes.

Ele se aproximou dela e empurrou com uma mão. Ele não pôde sentir qualquer coisa exceto tijolo sólido. Ele retrocedeu aos seus pais e Sirius, que tinha notado que algo estava errado e acelerado um pouco.

Sirius chegou primeiro, colidiu uma mão na barreira, e fitou por um momento antes de sorrir. "Bem, eu_ vou_ estar ensinando em Hogwarts," ele disse, "E é minha responsabilidade assegurar que todos os estudantes chegam lá na hora certa."

"Sim, é," disse Lily, os olhos dela frios. "Isso significa que você tem que pegar o Expresso. E como ele vai partir em cinco minutos -"

"Não seja tão certinha, Lily," disse Sirius, "Eu quis dizer que eu tenho um modo que Connor e Harry podem chegar lá na hora certa." Ele tirou o que Harry sabia ser era a moto. Instintivamente, ele olhou para o pai deles.

James estava com uma expressão quieta, séria que fez Harry prestar mais atenção que qualquer de suas raivas. "Sem truques, Sirius," ele disse. "Eu quero que meus meninos cheguem na escola seguros."

Sirius perdeu seu sorriso brevemente, e acenou. "Sem truques," ele disse. "Eu não correria mais nenhum riscos com Harry e Connor que eu iria com meus próprios filhos, se eu tivesse algum."

"Você tem certeza que você está bem para dirigir ela, Sirius?" Lily perguntou. "Sua face -"

"Outra noite ruim," disse Sirius ligeiramente, entretanto Harry pôde ver a face dele apertar quando disse isto. "Eu prometo que eu sou bem para dirigir ela, Lily. Eu trouxe James e Remus de nossa bebedeira em nossa última noite em Hogwarts são e salvos, não trouxe?" Ele sorriu a James. "Você bebeu até ficar embaixo da mesa _aquela_ vez."

"Você drogou meu Whisky de Fogo," disse James, mas ele estava sorrindo, também. Ele acenou a Lily. "Deixe eles, amor. Esta poderia ser a única chance que eles teram para montar ele enquanto Sirius estiver sendo responsável o bastante confiar com eles." Ele deu uma olhada apunhaladora a Sirius que dizia que ele não tinha esquecido ou perdoado o falso seqüestro que ele tinha feito com Harry. Sirius usou olhar de remorso de meio segundo antes de arrombar em um sorriso novamente.

"Alguém poderia vê-los," disse Lily, mas Harry achou que ela estava oscilando, não menos porque Connor tinha se unido a partida com um olhar pedichão silencioso.

"A moto tem um Feitiço de Desilusão," Sirius lhe falou. "E nós podemos seguir o trem uma vez que passemos a barreira mágica," ele somou, jogando o que era obviamente uma carta de trunfo.

"_Tudo bem_," disse Lily, com um suspiro explosivo.

Connor quase gritou e a abraçou pela cintura. "Obrigado, Mãe!"

Isso levou ao assunto de achar um canto quieto onde os Trouxas não pudessem vê-los, encolhendo as coisas de escola de Harry e Connor, e deixar Hedwig e Godric livres para voar para Hogwarts. Harry perguntou para Sylarana se ela quisesse rastejar, e ganhou em retorno nada mais que um apertão irritado. Connor estava saltando.

Sirius sorriu a eles, restabeleceu a moto a seu tamanho original, e então escalou a bordo. Harry e Connor sentaram atrás dele, Harry relaxou quando notou os encantamentos para manter os passageiros no lugar.

"Tchau, Mãe!" disse Connor, acenando frenéticamente. "Tchau, Pai!"

"Tchau, meninos," disse James, sorrindo a eles. "Fiquem bem. Não esqueçam de escrever."

"Fiquem bem," Lily ecoou, e olou nos olhos de Harry em uma mensagem privada. Ele inclinou sua cabeça em um aceno para ela, e então acenou ao pai deles, também.

"Basta de despedidas, elas sempre me deprimem. Vamos voar!" disse Sirius, e chutou a moto.

Ela rugiu em vida, e eles pularam adiante, então deixaram o chão quando a Desilusão e os Feitiços Silenciadores entraram em vigor. Connor estava gritando com empolgação. Harry laçou seus braços ao redor da cintura do irmão e o segurou firme.

_Realmente será bom, ter Sirius em Hogwarts,_ ele pensou._ Connor e eu teremos um ano melhor com alguém que pode fazê-lo rir. Ele vai precisar disto quando Voldemort atacar novamente, como eu estou certo que vai. _

Então Sirius disse, "Olhe para trás, Connor. Seus pais são longe de vista?"

"Sim," disse Connor.

"Bom," disse Sirius, e enviou a moto em um mergulho mais rápido. Connor gritou até ficar rouco. Harry apoiou sua cabeça adiante e firmou.

_Grifinórios, ambos,_ ele pensou ternamente.

_Sim,_ Sylarana concordou, o tom dela não tão cortês.


	4. Snape Atormentando

Obrigado pelas reviews!

**Capítulo Quatro: Snape-Atormentando **

Sirius baixou a moto quando eles entraram em Hogwarts, para alívio de Harry. Eles podiam ver o castelo brilhando do outro lado do lago agora, e as torres refletiam na água. Harry protegeu seus olhos com uma mão, até se acostumar ao brilho de feitiços e proteções. Ele não tinha percebido até aquele momento qual era o propósito de alguns exercícios que Snape tinha lhe dado. Eles tinham fortalecido sua habilidade para ver magia. Ele podia ver linhas azuis, verdes e douradas que ele não sabia que tinham estado lá ano passado.

"Lá está Hagrid!" Connor exclamou de repente, e quase caiu da moto com seus acenos enlouquecidos. "Hagrid! Hagrid, aqui em cima!"

Harry olhou para baixo, enquanto ajeitava seu irmão mais firme na moto, e viu o meio gigante conduzindo uma criatura para fora da Floresta Proibida. Hagrid olhou para cima e acenou, chamando Connor, mas foi a criatura próxima a ele que pegou a atenção de Harry. Parecia ser um cavalo preto, mas com asas de morcego em seus ombros, e quando ele ergueu sua cabeça e olhou para eles, Harry pegou um relance de olhos brancos brilhantes.

"O que é _aquilo_?" ele conseguiu dizer. Se Hagrid trouxesse tais criaturas para brincar quando Connor estava com ele... Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar disto, e ele teria certamente que reavaliar quão perigoso era para seu irmão visitar o guardião das chaves. Talvez ele podesse dar um jeito de ir junto na maioria das visitas de agora em diante. Isso serviria a sua própria meta de conseguir conhecer Hagrid, também.

"O que é o que?" Connor perguntou, desta vez se apoiando do lado esquerdo da moto e olhando para o chão.

"Aquela coisa próxima a Hagrid -" Harry começou, e então olhou para cima e viu o olhar de Sirius. Seu padrinho balançou a cabeça, face sombria e triste novamente. Harry piscou, então riu. O riso soou forçado e trêmulo a suas orelhas, mas Connor virou e olhou esperançosamente para ele, assim ele disse, "Oh, é apenas uma árvore. Eu achei que era algo perigoso."

"Nem todos os bichinhos de Hagrid são perigosos," disse Connor, e acenou uma última vez para o meio gigante enquanto Sirius virava a moto para pousar no pátio de Hogwarts. "Todo mundo pensa que eles são, mas eles são mais mal-entendidos."

Harry manteve sua opinião sobre isso para si, e suspirou em alívio quando a moto tocou o chão. Sylarana se mexeu em seu ombro, e então disse, _Eu não sabia que você podia ver thestrals. _

Harry tinha certeza que ela poderia ver a incompreensão em sua mente, porque ela adotou uma vez mais seu tom entediado e dissertativo. _Um thestral é uma criatura de morte e azar, originalmente. Eles moram na Floresta Proibida. Só pode vê-los quem já viu morte primeiro._ Ela soou como se estivesse citando um livro nesta última oração, entretanto Harry não tinha certeza se cobras liam livros.

_Eu não_ - ele começou, e então se lembrou que tinha visto Quirrell morrer. Ele estremeceu. Essa tinha sido uma morte ruim, uma característica freqüente de seus pesadelos, quando ele não estava sonhando com as duas figuras sombrias ou Tom Riddle, tentando tirar dele as respostas a suas perguntas tolas. Ele estava contente que ele tinha impedido Connor de ver isto.

_Então Connor poderia ver os thestrals se eu não tivesse lhe impedido de assistir a morte de Quirrell?_ ele perguntou.

_Sim,_ Sylarana confirmou. _Claro, ele não saberia o que eles eram, e gritaria. Ele é uma grande porcaria de menino, realmente._

Harry não disse nada a isso. Eles sempre iam discordar sobre seu irmão. Ele saiu da moto depois de Connor. Connor prontamente começou a tagarelar sobre o vôo com Sirius. Harry deu uma olhada. Eles pareciam ter chegado antes da maioria dos estudantes, já que ele não podia ver nenhuma das carruagens ainda.

_Na realidade, provavelmente era pra lá que Hagrid estava levando os thestrals, _ele percebeu abruptamente_. Eles provavelmente puxam as carruagens que os estudantes mais velhos pegam. _

Se sentindo contente consigo próprio por ter entendido isto, Harry voltou a assistir Sirius restabelecer os materiais escolares deles ao tamanho normal, e então parou. Uma figura sombria estava perto da parede do castelo, os encarando.

Harry pensou que era um das duas formas de seu sonho, por um momento. Então ela endireitou e deu um passo adiante, e ele reconheceu.

_Professor Snape. _

Harry desejou saber o que dizer, o que fazer. Ele tinha seus planos de batalha para enfrentar Snape, mas a maioria deles dependia de enredos específicos e lugares, como a sala de aula de Poções ou durante detenção. Ele hesitou, e naquele momento Snape se revelou com uma voz lenta.

"Black. Eu suponho que Potter o contratou para trazer nossa arrogante celebridade, que é claramente muito boa para pegar o Expresso com o resto dos estudantes?"

Sirius virou como se uma abelha tivesse o picado, e Harry viu uma alegria feroz nos olhos dele. Aqui estava alguém para despertá-lo dos lamentos sobre Daphne Marchbanks, ou quem tivesse vindo depois dela. Ele estava sorrindo, mas não era o tipo de sorriso que ele usava em suas briguinhas com James e Remus. "Snivellus!" ele chamou. "Bom vê-lo. É legal da parte de Dumbledore enviar um comitê de boas vindas para nós, até mesmo se for apenas um idiota de cabelo gorduroso."

Snape trotou para eles agora, suas vestes ondulando. Seus olhos tinham achado Harry, e ele o encarou embora as palavras que se seguiram fossem claramente enviadas a Sirius. "Como você sabe, Black, é contra as regras estudantes chegarem à escola por quaisquer meios diferente do Expresso de Hogwarts. Eu posso e levarei pontos de Sr. Potter. Grifinória começará o ano com pontos negativos." Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Harry cruzou os braços e luziu. O que apenas fez o sorriso de Snape ficar mais largo. Connor parecia muito pasmo para protestar, sua boca simplesmente aberta.

"Aí é que você está errado, Professor Snivellus o Sarcástico," disse Sirius alegremente. "Eu vou estar ajudando a Madame Hooch com as partidas de Quadribol este ano. Isso significa que eu sou tecnicamente um professor, e posso tomar pontos, também - e os distribuir. Ele olhou a Connor e sorriu. "Dez pontos para Grifinória por estar em uma Casa sem um grupo de cobras enlodadas," ele disse.

Harry estava assistindo Snape, e viu a face dele ficar sombria com raiva. Ele se afastou. Ele não achava que gostaria de estar no meio de uma competição de insultos tão suja quanto esta aqui estava a ponto de se tornar. Ele queria pôr suas coisas da escola em seu quarto e então entrar no Banquete de Escolha sem chamar atenção alguma. Indubitavelmente, Draco o molestaria com perguntas se ele estivesse atrasado.

Aquele movimento, infelizmente, chamou a atenção de Snape. "Potter," ele disse, seus olhos estreitados dizendo que ele não tinha esquecido do fim do ano passado. "Venha comigo. Existem questões que nós temos que discutir antes do ano letivo começar, você e eu."

"Não pode fazer isso," disse Sirius, ainda com um sorriso maníaco na face dele. "Eu preciso levar Connor e Harry ao Diretor. Ele vai querer ver e ouvir que eles chegaram sãos e salvos."

"Eu sou o Diretor da Casa do menino," disse Snape, seu sibilo foi um rival à mascote de Sonserina.

_Mas não a mim_, disse Sylarana afetadamente de debaixo do suéter de Harry. _Ninguém sibila melhor do que eu. _

"Mas _eu sou_ o padrinho dele," disse Sirius. Ele estendeu um braço e agarrou o ombro de Harry, o puxando contra seu corpo. Harry tropeçou e então virou para ter certeza que poderia puxar sua varinha, se precisasse dela. A fúria de Snape era tal que ele pensou que ele poderia precisar. "E eu não pretendo deixar você perseguí-lo e montá-lo como você estava fazendo ano passado, Snivellus. Harry deveria ter estado na _Grifinória_. Ele terá lições de coragem e justiça de mim, já que ele dificilmente vai aprendê-las com suas pequenas víboras."

Harry piscou, então relaxou. Este era tratamento especial que ele dificilmente teria ousado pedir, desde que Sirius estava aqui para proteger Connor, mas ele daria boas vindas a isto. Sirius ia cuidar dele de fato, não só protegê-lo das Trevas se notasse que Harry estava deslizando para elas. Harry ficou aliviado. Fazia seu plano de agir como um Grifinório este ano mais fácil.

Snape não disse nada. Harry pensou que isso poderia ser um bom sinal no princípio, uma indicação de sua confusão em face a tal agressão súbita, mas quando Snape falou em uma voz quase muito baixa para ser ouvida, ele percebeu era um muito ruim. Outras pessoas gritavam quando estavam profundamente bravas. Snape sussurrava.

"Nós faremos uma aposta, Black? Eu recordo que Grifinórios são bastante apaixonados por elas, dos dias em que eu notei qualquer coisa sobre eles além de sua incompetência opressiva em Poções."

"Professor Snape," começou Connor, e ele soou nervoso agora, como se pudesse sentir que uma aposta entre professores poderia ser ruim para a escola. Harry estava orgulhoso dele por mostrar tal preocupação, mas ele suspeitava que ambos os homens tinham ido muito longe para prestar atenção ao Menino Que Sobreviveu, e ele tinha razão.

"Claro," disse Sirius imediatamente. "Que aposta? E o que está em jogo? Elas deveriam ser justas, Snivellus, desde que eu recordo que Sonserinos são bastante apaixonados por trapaças." Os olhos dele brilharam.

"Ao final do ano," disse Snape, acenando com a cabeça a Harry, "Eu apostaria que este gêmeo Potter terá agido mais como um Sonserino do que como um Grifinório, que ele terá aprendido mais comigo do que você jamais poderá ensiná-lo." Ele pausou, e Harry pôde quase vê-lo debatendo se a próxima coisa que ele diria era uma idéia boa. Mas as palavras eram muito atraentes, aparentemente. "E eu apostarei," Snape sussurrou, sua voz na extremidade da audição, "que Harry Potter é o verdadeiro Menino Que Sobreviveu."

Sirius caiu na gargalhada. Harry poderia ouvir a voz do cachorro na dele. Ele soube, então, que Sirius não ia resistir às piores palavras que ele poderia falar.

"Eu farei esta aposta, Snivellus, já que não há nenhum modo que eu possa perder," disse Sirius, e estendeu uma mão. Snape a apertou. Ambos os homens deram o aperto de mão e se afastaram rápido. Harry poderia ter achado esta parte divertida se ele não estivesse em tal choque. "Connor é o Menino Que Sobreviveu, eu sei disto," Sirius continuou. "E Harry sempre foi mais Grifinório que Sonserino. Eu não sei por que o Chapéu Seletor decidiu que ele deveria ser colocado em sua Casa sibilante, mas ele estará livre disto antes do fim do ano." Ele pausou. "E o que está em jogo se um de nós perder?"

"Eu não tentarei influenciar Sr. Potter novamente," disse Snape. "E apoiarei a transferência dele a Casa Grifinória."

Sirius acenou com a cabeça. "Aceito."

"E se você perder," Snape disse, "então você renunciará como padrinho de Potter, e renunciará todo o controle sobre ele."

Sirius deixou de sorrir. "Isso _não_ é aceito."

"Sua parte emparelha a minha," Snape disse. Ele pausou, então, e escarneceu, "Do que você tem medo? Não é de perder a aposta, eu espero?"

Sirius se mexeu novamente como se picado, e balançou a cabeça furiosamente. "Não," ele disse. "Eu deveria saber que você era o tipo de bastardo que tentaria separar um menino de seu padrinho, Snape." Ele descobriu seus dentes, e toda a diversão tinha se ido de sua voz. "Você é -"

"Parem com isso!"

Harry piscou. Connor tinha se arremessado entre os dois homens, fitando de um para o outro. Seu cabelo escuro estava bagunçado, como se ele tivesse passado a mão por ele. Seus punhos apertados agora em frente a ele, e os olhos brilhavam com uma força que Harry achava que ganhava de James.

"Vocês não tem o direito de fazer isso!" Connor disse. "Ele está alí. Vocês não podem fazer apostas sobre ele como se ele fosse - como se ele fosse uma _coisa_, um Galeão!" Ele se virou e luziu a Sirius. "Como você pode fazer isso?"

Sirius se ajoelhou, em vez de explodir ou tentar se defender, do modo que Harry tinha esperado. A face dele era séria, e isto provavelmente conteve a língua de Connor, também. Harry se achou se inclinando para ouvir o que seu padrinho diria.

"Você não entende de onde a rivalidade entre Sonserina e Grifinória vem, Connor," Sirius disse suavemente. "Nós somos bons. Eles tem medo de serem bons. Eles têm que se esconder da luz, porque caso contrário ela os cega, os destrói, como cobras ou baratas." Harry ouviu Snape chupar uma respiração, mas Sirius continuou a falar. "Snape quer transformar Harry em uma barata como ele, ensina a ele as Artes das Trevas e lhe faz um bruxo das Trevas. Eu vou me certificar que isso não aconteça. Não se preocupe, Connor. Nós não perderemos Harry. E nós teremos certeza que os Sonserinos se arrependam de tentar prejudicar alguém que é um Grifinório, até mesmo se ele dorme no quarto errado e vai para as aulas erradas." O sorriso dele alargou, e ele deu tapinhas no ombro de Connor.

Connor olhou de volta a Harry. Seus olhos mostravam incerteza. Harry poderia entender por que. Connor tinha suspeitado que ele era um bruxo das Trevas ano passado, dado as tentativas dele de mentir e seu temperamento e sua magia poderosa. Só fazia sentido, nas palavras que Sirius estava falando, que alguém assim tinha uma maior chance de ser perdido a Sonserina que alguém como Connor. Claro que seu irmão veria que eles precisavam vigiar Harry, posto daquele modo.

E uma aposta seria um modo para humilhar os Sonserinos que pensavam que podiam levar o irmão de Connor longe dele.

Harry entendia tudo.

A coisa estranha era que ele _se achou_ querendo protestar, querendo dizer que nem todos Sonserinos eram assim, que Snape tinha curado os machucados que ele tinha recebido pelo _Crucio_ ano passado, que a família de Draco tinha lhe dado uma vassoura de aniversário.

Mas ele não podia dizer nada disso. Connor ainda não sabia sobre a vassoura, já que Harry tinha decidido que só causaria problemas e manteve ela guardada. A cura de Snape tinha sido seguida por dar a Harry Veritaserum, o que Harry sabia que ele não poderia perdoar. E se ele pensasse que Sirius estava errado sobre Sonserina…

Isso só mostrava quão pouco ele sabia, não é? Só mostrava quão profundamente a Casa da Cobra já tinha enganchado suas presas nele. Harry fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

_Isto é um presente. Esta é a desculpa que eu estava procurando para ser mais Grifinório. Eu tenho que me tornar deste modo, ou os Sonserinos me corromperão. E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Eu não sou útil a Connor se eu sou das Trevas, ou se acham que eu sou. _

Sua respiração relaxou. Ele abriu os olhos e conseguiu sorrir a Sirius.

_Você é tão bobo,_ disse Sylarana. _Há comida no castelo. Eu posso sentir. E você está parado aqui, falando. _

Snape sibilou. Por um momento selvagem, Harry achou que ele devia ter ouvido Sylarana, entretanto ele percebeu aquele Snape tinha esperado para ver como Harry reagiria ao que Sirius tinha dito.

"Eu destruirei você, Black," Snape sussurrou. "Você não notará isto vindo, o que acontecerá para privá-lo das recompensas que você espera ganhar. Você será, no fim, como chão debaixo de meus sapatos, como um flobberworm **(1).** E no fim, rastejará no chão, chorando e gritando para as estrelas, você saberá que este momento é o começo de seu fim."

Harry nunca tinha visto tal ódio na face de qualquer um como o que estava na de Snape quando ele olhou a Sirius - exceto ano passado, quando os pais deles tinham vindo ao jogo Sonserina-Grifinória e Snape tinha luzido a James deste modo.

E então, num instante, ele entendeu. Ele desejou saber como ele não tinha compreentendido isto antes.

"Você odeia meu padrinho," ele disse quietamente. Snape virou e olhou para ele, mas não relaxou o olhar em sua face. Harry não tinha realmente esperado isso. "Você odeia nosso pai. Claro que você vai fazer isto. Realmente não importa pra você, se eu ajo mais como um Sonserino do que como um Grifinório. O problema é que eu sou o _afilhado de Sirius Black_, e o _filho de James Potter_, e _o irmão do Menino Que Sobreviveu_. Você está fazendo esta aposta só para atinguir as pessoas que o prejudicaram." Harry pausou, pensando sobre tentar articular tudo o que ele estava sentindo, e no fim balançou sua cabeça. "Você não se importa," ele disse, e ficou assustado por ouvir um tom saudoso em sua voz. Ele tinha _esperado_ que Snape se importasse?

_Talvez_, ele respondeu a esta parte dele, e ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Snape. "Você não se importa sobre um estudante agir como um Sonserino ou como um Grifinório," ele repetiu. "Você se importa com vingança." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não posso fazer nada para pará-lo de fazer a aposta, ou tentar cumprir ela, mas eu posso recusar ir com você."

A face de Snape foi limpa de toda expressão. Harry soube pelo alargamento leve dos olhos do professor, que Snape tinha recebido sua mensagem silenciosa. Harry não estava apenas se referindo a resistir a qualquer tentativa que Snape tentasse fazer em nome de lhe deixar mais Sonserino. Ele estava se referindo às lições de duelo privadas que Snape tinha lhe dado ano passado, e os trabalhos extras de Poções que Snape tinha lhe feito fazer em classe, e as tentativas de ganhar nas partidas de Sonserina, e tudo mais que Snape tinha chantageado Harry a fazer.

Primeiro tinham sido ameaças contra o tempo livre de Harry, e então contra o de Connor. Isso não funcionaria mais, Harry pensou, esquisitamente imparcial, quando ele assistiu a face de Snape. Oh, Snape poria Connor em detenção, sem dúvida. Mas detenção era um preço pequeno comparado à devastação que Connor sentiria se Harry se tornasse um Sonserino.

Ele pensou em Draco, então, e estremeceu. Mas isso estava na mesma ordem de coisas, realmente. Ele feriria Draco quando se afastasse dele. Draco gritaria e se enfureceria e exigiria explicações. E Harry poderia lhe contar a verdade.

Connor vinha primeiro. Connor sempre viria primeiro. Harry tinha pensado, algum dia, que ele lamentaria a amizade que ele estava formando com Draco, e ele tinha motivo para lamentar ela agora. Sim, ele realmente não queria ferir Draco, mas ele queria ferir Connor até mesmo menos.

"Eu escolho você, irmão," Harry falou para Connor, não se preocupando que todo mundo, até mesmo seu irmão, estava o encarando. Ele não tinha a responsabilidade de ser um estudante respeitoso, ou alguém que não dissesse coisas que fariam outras pessoas incômodas. Ele tinha _todo_ direito de ser o que ele nasceu para ser, o protetor de seu irmão. Esta era meramente a primeira declaração pública de sua submissão. "Eu escolho Grifinória, e todas as coisas que você ama e valoriza."

A face de Connor se iluminou como o amanhecer. Harry se aqueceu nela, e não virou para ver a expressão de Snape. Ele sabia que não veria nada valioso lá.

* * *

Snape nunca tinha estado em um humor tão terrível, e ele sabia disto.

_Agora se apenas o recipiente do dito humor terrível soubesse disto, também. _

Harry Potter não deu nenhum sinal de que sabia que tinha desagradado Snape. Ele não deu nenhum sinal de que ele sabia que tinha desagradado Draco, até mesmo, e no ano passado o pirralho tinha respondido a Draco quando ele não respondeu a ninguém mais. Draco estava amuando porque Harry se recusava a passar um tempo só com ele, e procurava o irmão ao invés. Ele tinha tido uma partida de gritos com Harry no corredor semana passada, logo após Snape liberar o segundo ano de Sonserina e Grifinória da primeira classe de Poções deles. Snape tinha assistido. Harry tinha continuado a andar, seu olhar fixo a frente, nenhum sinal de tensão em sua postura. Devia ter uma tensão nele, mas ele não mostrou nenhum sinal dela. Ele resistiu aos argumentos de Draco aparentemente sem esforço, e isso apenas dirigiu Draco a exibições mais bravas.

_Ou chorosas. Snape fez uma careta. Se eu nunca tive que gastar uma noite em meu escritório enquanto o herdeiro Malfoy discursava a mim sobre um Potter o ignorando, então teria muito em breve. _

Harry não tinha vindo, uma vez, a Snape para lições de duelo. Ele tinha sofrido brincadeiras de seus companheiros de quarto, e nunca retaliou; ele entrou no Salão Principal ao café da manhã com furúnculos crescendo em sua face, ou pêlos nas palmas de suas mãos, e calmamente ignorou a risada. Tinha ficado menos freqüente esta semana. Snape tinha tido o desgosto profundo de escutar os segundanistas de Grifinória, que incluia Rony Weasley concordando que qualquer um que poderia levar uma brincadeira assim não era tão ruim, e eles deveriam encorajar que Harry surgisse na Torre algum dia.

E Harry já não fazia o trabalho que Snape queria que ele fizesse nas aulas de Poções.

Snape tinha percebido que ele tinha cometido um erro na primeira vez que Harry o olhou, olhos verdes largos e inocentes e perfeitamente claros, em cima de uma perfeitamente feita Poção de Troca de Cabelo - o que deveria ter sido uma poção perfeitamente feita que ajudaria as vítimas da Maldição Cruciatus a se recuperar de seus tremores. Na realidade, ele tinha cometido vários erros, e o primeiro deles foi dar a Harry lição de casa extra durante o verão. Harry tinha aprendido a transformar uma poção em outra com a adição de uns muito poucos ingredientes. Ele não cometia erros ruidosos. Ele cometia erros quietos, e então alargava seus olhos e sugeria que a poção _funcionaria_, só não do modo que deveria, ele tinha seguido as instruções originais.

As poções sempre estavam perfeitas.

O que apenas enfurecido Snape mais.

Ele mandou Harry para trabalhar com Neville Longbottom. Este foi outro erro. Ele tinha pretendido frustrar Harry, o condenando trabalhar mais lentamente e com a chance de perder suas sobrancelhas ou derreter seu caldeirão em toda aula. Harry tinha se ido alegremente para o outro lado da sala de aula, e logo tinha estado instruindo Neville em sussurros e o persuadindo pacientemente por seus erros. As poções de Neville melhoraram, Harry fez trabalho do segundo ano em vez do trabalho avançado que Snape tinha planejado, e ele sentava entre os Grifinórios, que agora pareciam se fechar ao redor dele e se eriça ligeiramente sempre que Snape se aproximava.

Ao final da segunda semana do ano letivo, os colegas de Snape tinham começado a evitá-lo. Sirius Black, claro, sorria de longe, e Minerva olhava de vez em quando para ele como se perguntando por que Snape tinha feito uma aposta tão ridícula, mas nenhum deles de boa vontade compartilhava uma conversa ou até mesmo uma refeição com ele, comendo depressa e deixando o Salão Principal o mais cedo possível. Snape sabia que ele passava muito tempo luzindo à mesa de Sonserina, e ao menino teimoso que tinha conseguido desafiá-lo como ele nunca tinha sido desafiado antes. A única exceção, a única possível saída para sua raiva, era aquele tolo Gilderoy Lockhart, que conversava educadamente sobre si mesmo e nunca parecia notar os insultos de Snape - e quem não era permissível para Snape enfeitiçar.

Algo teve que funcionar. Algo racharia.

Snape não sabia o que seria ainda, mas ele estava determinado a _achar_ a fraqueza, e explorar ela. Nenhum menino de doze anos era tão competente em se defender de insultos como Harry parecia ser. Nenhum estudante poderia constantemente resistir a seu professor e escapar com isto.

Ele achou a fraqueza na terceira semana de escola.

* * *

Snape estava patrulhando os corredores perto das masmorras - algo que ele não confiava nem mesmo aos monitores Sonserinos em fazer corretamente - quando ele ouviu um baixo, contínuo, perturbante som. Fez sua espinha endurecer com recordações de algumas das maldições mais estranhas executadas durante o reinado do Lord das Trevas. Ele agarrou sua varinha e espreitou pelo canto, apertando seus ombros na pedra.

Harry Potter ajoelhado não no chão longe da sala comunal de Sonserina, assobiando a uma cobra preta-e-dourada que Snape reconheceu em momentos como uma Locusta. Não longe dele estava uma vassoura melhor do que a de qualquer um na escola.

Snape demorou um momento, absorvendo a cena e saboreando seu triunfo. A cobra assobiou de volta a Harry cuja face se tornou uma careta. Ele balançou a cabeça e disse qualquer outra coisa em língua de cobra, então suspirou e começou a acariciar a serpente. Ela aceitou o toque dele, algo que Snape tinha achado que era impossível para uma Locusta, e até mesmo entrelaçou debaixo dos dedos dele, como se desfrutando isto.

_O menino é um Ofidioglota. _

Snape sentia a vitória como fruta madura em sua boca. Ele só tinha que morder ela.

E a vassoura - ela era obviamente de Harry. Harry não tinha dado nenhuma indicação de que possuia ela, e certamente não para Marcus Flint que teria achado alguns meios de assegurar que um membro do time de Quadribol de Sonserina a montasse, até mesmo se Harry se recusasse a participar. Até agora como Snape sabia, Harry não tinha ainda informado Flint de sua decisão de não jogar.

_E agora ele nunca iria. _

Snape saiu do esconderijo. Harry virou sua cabeça para cima e fitou, pego. Snape deixou seu sorriso se alargar. A Locusta virou e assobiou a ele, mas quando Harry assobiou qualquer outra coisa em um tom dominante, ela se entrelaçou no braço dele. Harry curvou sua cabeça e levantou lentamente.

"O que você quer, Professor Snape?" ele perguntou.

"Eu quero saber algumas coisas," Snape disse quietamente. "Por que você está fora da sua sala comunal?"

Harry olhou-o novamente, e desta vez havia uma faísca de esperança nos olhos dele, como se ele esperasse poder escapar com isto. "Porque eu vou voar à noite, senhor," ele disse, e indicou a vassoura próxima a ele. "Eu apenas - preciso aliviar a pressão."

Snape acenou gravemente. A admissão era doce.

E esse era apenas um gosto das promessas que ele extrairia de Harry agora. Snape se sentiu quase vertiginoso com empolgação e poder. Ele empurrou os sentimentos para trás. A última coisa que ele queria fazer agora era se distrair e deixar a chance escapar.

"E por que você estava falando com uma cobra?"

"Ela se apresentou durante o verão," disse o Harry, e encolheu os ombros. "Ela é uma Locusta. O nome dela é Sylarana. Ela disse que ela morderia Connor se eu não tomasse conta dela, e desde então ela está ameaçando morder outras pessoas. Até agora ela não mordeu."

Snape sentiu um toque sombriu em seu bom humor; claro que o menino teria se sacrificado para salvar seu irmão tolo. Mas ele repeliu isto. Harry ainda era -

"Você é um Ofidioglota," ele sussurrou.

Harry acenou. "Eu sei que é um talento potencialmente das Trevas, senhor."

"Sim," disse Snape, e pausou um longo momento. "E um que você faria tudo para manter escondido, sim?"

Harry se afastou dele, tocando suas costas à parede. Sua magia estava subindo ao redor dele. Snape estava feliz por ter fortalecido suas proteções. Os exercícios que ele tinha dado a Harry durante o verão tinham funcionado muito bem. O poder dele era agora tremendo, saltando facilmente à chamada dele. Snape desejou saber se Harry já tivesse notado que ele estava se alcançando cada vez mais freqüentemente a magia, algo que a lição de casa aparentemente inofensiva tinha o acostumado.

"Se você revelar isto - " Harry começou.

Snape encolheu os ombros. "Você parece das Trevas," ele disse. "Sonserino." Ele pausou. "E eu ganho a aposta. Você imagina que seu padrinho e seu irmão o acolherão quando eles descobrirem que você pode falar com serpentes, da mesma maneira que Voldemort pode?"

Harry rosnou a ele, e por um momento a pressão de sua magia quebrou as proteções de Snape. Snape acalmou sua respiração e esperou que a tensão de lutar, a agonia em sua cabeça não tivesse sido mostrada.

Harry foi pego, e ele sabia disto. Ele abaixou seu queixo e desviou o olhar depois de um momento. "O que você quer?" A voz dele estava estrangulada.

"Duas coisas," disse Snape. "Em retorno, eu mantenho dois segredos: que você é um Ofidioglota e que você voa fora do castelo."

Harry o encarou, calculando, então acenou. "Isso soa justo."

Snape mordeu sua bochecha para conter uma zombaria. O menino falava como um Grifinório, mas ele argumentava como um Sonserino. Ele ganharia a aposta com Black, afinal de contas.

"A primeira," disse Snape, "É que você jogará no Time de Quadribol de Sonserina, e que você usará essa vassoura."

Harry acenou lentamente. "E a outra?"

"Que você consertará suas amizades com seu companheiros de casa, ou pelo menos com Draco Malfoy," disse Snape. "Tais ressentimentos e rivalidades poderiam se mostrar mortais a nosso sucesso no campo de Quadribol."

Harry o encarou. Snape sabia que ele não entendia. Ele teria esperado que Snape lhe pedisse para deixar Snape ganhar a aposta com Black, ou para parar de cometer erros na aulas de Poções.

O que ele não sabia era que nenhum desses teria funcionado bem para as últimas metas do professor. Snape pretendia ganhar a aposta com Preto com seus próprios esforços, mais sutís, que Harry não veria a tempo para se opor. E não havia nada particularmente Sonserino em um talento para Poções, entretanto faria Snape ranger seus dentes ver tal talento desperdiçado.

Forçando Harry a voltar ao time de Quadribol e a companhia de seus Companheiro de casa aumentariam suas tendências Sonserinas. Tinha funcionado ano passado.

E isso ajudaria Snape a ganhar a aposta.

Harry mordeu seu lábio. Era óbvio ele não estava contente, mas ele acenou lentamente. "Certo, então. E você manterá o segredo de que eu sou um Ofidioglota, e você me deixará voar à noite."

Snape acenou de volta. "Eu não estou surpreso que você precisa voar à noite," ele somou delicadamente, quando se virou. "Lutar com o que você verdadeiramente é certamente requer bastante esforço de sua parte."

Ele poderia sentir os olhos de Harry em suas costas, mas ele não se virou. Ele também resistiu à tentação para pôr um saltitar em seu andar até que ele estava fora de vista.

Ele estava ganhando. Ele plantaria dúvidas na mente de Harry e o puxaria às próprias qualidades Sonserinas dele com estratagemas muito sutís para resistir. A aproximação direta não funcionava com Harry. Tonha que ser a indireta. Ele ganharia a aposta com Black, e colocaria uma entre os dois homens que ele odiava.

_E o menino é um Ofidioglota. _

Snape não pôde conter um calafrio que disse a si mesmo que era mais de empolgação do que de medo. O Lord das Trevas tinha sido também um Ofidioglota, verdade.

_Mas isto simplesmente marcava o menino como Sonserino - além de qualquer dúvida, Sonserino. Quando ele finalmente tomar seu lugar como o Menino Que Sobreviveu, ele será nosso. Ninguém ousará chamá-lo de Grifinório então. _

**(1)** Flobberworm: O flobberworm (verme-cego) vive em valas úmidas. Animal de cor castanha que chega a atingir vinte e cinco centímetros de comprimento, ele se mexe muito pouco. Suas duas extremidades são indistinguíveis uma da outra, e ambas produzem um muco que é, por vezes, usado para engrossar poções. O alimento preferido do verme-cego é a alface, embora ele coma praticamente qualquer vegetal.

**N/T**: Eu sei que estou demorando para traduzir, mas podem contar com pelo menos um capítulo por semana.


	5. Como um Grifinório

**N/T:** Oi!! Parece que o Severus desta série está ganhando fãs, não é? O Draco então... nem vou comentar. : p Quanto ao número de capítulos, são trinta e um, mais dois interlúdios. Quanto a ter um beta, acho que vou conseguir um (ou melhor, uma), cruzem os dedos e torçam para ela aceitar. : p

Obrigado novamente pelas reviews!

**Capítulo Cinco: Como um Grifinório **

"_Como você pôde deixá-lo fazer isso com você?_"

Harry balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos quando se apoiou na parede da sala comunal. Havia dois sétimo anistas adormecidos nos sofás, babando um no outro. Ele esperou que eles não acordassem. Ele não achava que podia explicar a vassoura em sua mão, nem a cobra assobiando perguntas em seu ombro, nem a confusão em sua própria cabeça.

Como Snape _tinha_ pego ele? Por que Harry não tinha inventado algum modo para resistir às insinuações de Snape?

"_Eu sei_," Sylarana anunciou, fazendo Harry saltar.

"Como?" ele perguntou, conferindo os sétimo anistas mais uma vez. Eles não pareciam mais próximos de acordar. Harry relaxou um pouco. Ele preferia os momentos quando ele não tinha que se preocupar se ele estava falando em sua língua ou em Língua de Cobra.

"_Você não está dormindo bem o bastante_."

Harry piscou ao nada, então balançou a cabeça e foi para seu quarto, apesar do fato que ele teria que parar de falar em voz alta com Sylarana quando chegasse lá. Blaise tinha um sono leve, e Draco provavelmente tentaria lhe perguntar onde ele tinha ido, a menos que ele se rendesse em desgosto como ele tinha as últimas noites. Harry sabia que sua amizade com o herdeiro Malfoy estava se dissolvendo. Ele estava contente.

Eu estou _contente_, ele pensou. _Apenas não feliz. E eu não quero ter esta conversa com Sylarana. _

"_Pense nisto,_" ela disse, passando sua cabeça para fora da manga dele para olhá-lo. Os olhos dela brilharam na luz escura da sala comunal, o que Harry achou enervante. "_Você passa seus sonhos encarando figuras sombrias que não fazem nada de interessante, ou falando como o igualmente enfadonho Tom Riddle. Então você acorda e voa, ou pratica feitiços, ou fala comigo._"

"Eu ficaria contente em parar de falar com você," Harry murmurou quando alcançou sua porta. Ele tocou-a ligeiramente com as pontas de seus dedos, mas não abriu ainda. Ele queria dizer as próximas palavras em voz alta, para ênfase. "E eu preciso do vôo. É a única coisa que está me mantendo - controlado agora mesmo." Ele empurrou a porta aberta.

_Um modo interessante de pôr isto,_ Sylarana disse, a voz dela se retirando à mente dele quando ela afundou em sua pele. _Eu sei que você fica contente quando voa. E este é o por que você se unirá ao time de Quadribol. Então você ficará mais contente, e você dormirá melhor, e eu não terei que passar todo meu tempo lhe afastando de um precipício. E tem o vôo. Eu gosto de voar, mas não quando você está tão cansado assim._

"Eu não estou cansado," Harry sussurrou enquanto passava entre as camas, ignorando o risco de acordar alguém. Vince e Greg estavam roncando alto, o que dizia que eles não iam despertar, e Blaise e Draco tinham as cortinas de suas camas puxadas. "Eu ficarei bem. Estas semanas estão difíceis, mas eu sabia que elas estariam. Eu apenas tenho que continuar até que eu possa -"

"Até que você possa o que, Harry?"

Harry quase saltou fora de suas vestes. As cortinas de Draco enfim estavam abertas, só no lado próximo à cama de Harry em vez do de Blaise. Ele tinha sua varinha na mão, com um feitiço _Lumos_ ardendo continuamente na ponta, e estava encarando Harry.

Harry encolheu os ombros e encolheu a vassoura com uma batida da varinha. Então foi para seu malão. Ele vestiria seu pijama, e deitaria na cama, e fecharia os olhos. Eventualmente, ele dormiria. Se Tom Riddle estivesse lá, ele lidaria com ele. Sylarana era tola por se preocupar.

_Se você for ser tão estúpido e tolo, então você deveria ter me deixado mordê-lo, _Sylarana amuou_. Então ele não poderia contar a ninguém que você fala com serpentes. Embora eu não entenda por que você não querer contar. Eles vão todos ficar encantados em descobrir que uma cobra tão bonita fala com você. _

"Não, Harry."

Harry olhou para cima. Draco tinha agarrado seu braço que descansava no malão. A face estava ligeiramente corada, o cabelo bagunçado. Harry supôs que ele tinha estado dormindo antes de ouvir a porta abrir.

Como ele tinha durante as últimas três semanas sempre que Draco tentou tirar uma resposta dele, Harry fixou os olhos em um ponto atrás do ombro esquerdo de Draco e esperou com uma expressão entediada que ele se rendesse.

A força do soco de Draco lhe enviou com força para trás, batendo em suas cortinas e se sentando em sua própria cama. Sylarana assobiou em agitação, e Harry pôs uma mão em seu braço, esperando acalmá-la.

_Não é tão ruim_, ele disse, erguendo a outra mão para sentir sua face. E não foi. Uma bochecha foi contundida, e ele provavelmente teria um olho roxo, mas os feitiços tinham sido piores. Ele poderia agüentar dor muito pior. Só precisava de força de vontade.

_Você está dizendo isso só porque você está estúpido e tolo pela falta de sono,_ Sylarana disse, mas pelo menos ela não estava escorregando mais abaixo no braço dele.

"Nós acabaremos com isso agora, Harry," disse Draco, e escalou na cama ao lado dele. Antes que Harry pudesse contestar, ele correu as cortinas, então lançou um Feitiço Silenciador e outro que Harry não conhecia, mas que causou um traçado de luz rosa no ar que ele reconheceu do Solar Malfoy. Algum tipo de proteção, então, ele imaginou enquanto Draco virava para estar em frente a ele.

"Ninguém vai nos aborrecer," disse Draco. "E você não vai dormir até que você me responda."

Harry encolheu os ombros e encarou as cortinas. Ele poderia esperar.

_Não, você não pode,_ disse Sylarana nitidamente. _Responda a ele, assim você pode ir dormir, e eu posso ir dormir, e nós podemos parar toda essa tolice. Está fazendo minhas escamas entorpecerem. _Ela pausou sugestivamente_. Morder um aborrecedor bruxo puro sangue poderia repor o brilho nelas. _

Harry suspirou e encontrou os olhos de Draco. Snape tinha lhe ordenado que restabelecesse suas amizades, afinal de contas. O truque seria fazer isto no lado de fora, deixando a essência vazia. "O que você quer, Draco?" ele perguntou.

"Eu quero saber que _merda_ está acontecendo," disse Draco, a voz dele ainda mais impressionante por estar baixa, nivelada, quase sociável. Ele moveu a varinha de forma que Harry poderia ver só sua face, olhos cinzas penetrantes e o jogo da mandíbula. "Eu quero saber por que você está me ignorando e está agindo como um - como um Grifinório. Eu fui seu amigo todo o último ano, Harry. Nós passamos o Natal juntos." Ele pausou, então disse, brandindo as palavras como um chicote, "Você aceitou uma dívida de vida de mim. Isso cria um laço entre bruxos. Eu mereço uma resposta."

Harry estremeceu. Ele tinha esperado que Draco não expusesse isso. Ele não tinha, até agora. Eram consideradas más maneiras mencionar uma dívida de vida uma vez que aquele que estava sob ela tinha cumprido suas obrigações.

E então, como o canto de uma fênix, a resposta veio a ele.

Aqui estava um modo de sair da chantagem de Snape, e ao mesmo tempo ficar mais próximo a Connor. Ele tinha estado enganando Draco sobre as reais causas de seu súbito desinteresse nele - o que era algo que um Sonserino faria, e algo que ele tinha jurado que ele deixaria de fazer. E ele tinha escondido seu talento Ofidioglota, também, e isso daria a Snape outra coisa para prendê-lo.

_Ele acha que eu sou como um Grifinório?_ Harry sorriu, e viu da piscadela e a súbita hesitação moderada na face de Draco que ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Isso não importava, já que Harry estava a ponto de explicar a ele. _Então eu me comportarei como um. Eu deveria ter feito isso desde o princípio. Eu disse que eu ia, e eu não fiz. Eu caí novamente na mentira Sonserina, na manipulação Sonserina. _

_Está em tempo para mostrar quem eu realmente sou. _

"Você tem razão, Draco," Harry disse calmamente. "Eu deveria ter lhe contado desde o princípio o que eu estou fazendo e por que eu estou fazendo isto." Ele olhou nos olhos de Draco. Ele poderia fazer isso mais facilmente agora que a varinha, e também o feitiço _Lumos_, tinham vagueado um pouco longe da face de Draco. "Eu sinto muito. Você aceitará minhas desculpas?" Ele estendeu sua mão.

Draco apertou-a, ainda o encarando. Harry encolheu os ombros, se sentindo inocente e livre de fardos, quase pronto a rir. Era assim que os Grifinórios se sentiam todo o tempo, quando eles agiam com a consciência limpa? Ele os invejava mais do que ele já tinha, nesse caso.

_Essa é a falta de sono falando_, Sylarana informou arrogantemente a ele. _A mascote deles não é uma cobra. Então, eles são limitados, não abençoados. _

"Então. Por que?" Draco perguntou.

Harry percebeu que ele tinha sentado em silêncio por um momento, e Draco poderia pensar que ele estava voltando atrás em sua resolução para lhe falar. Ele falou. "Eu quero ficar mais próximo de Connor. Eu não quero realmente ser um Sonserino. Eu estou cansado de ter meu irmão pensando que eu sou um bruxo das Trevas, que eu não o apóio ou que eu vou acordar uma manhã e dizer _Avada Kedavra_ a ele. Meu dever é protegê-lo, Draco. Sempre foi." Este último foi um risco, já que ele tinha prometido para a mãe deles manter _isso_ em segredo - havia muitas pessoas fora da família que não entenderiam a importância da missão de Harry e poderiam tentar pará-lo de fazer isto - mas Draco sabia disso, ou poderia adivinhar, de ter visto o que o Harry tinha feito ano passado.

A face de Draco ficou pálida, e então rosa com raiva. Harry acenou. Ele tinha esperado isto. Seria muito mais fácil, e no fim muito menos doloroso para ambos, se ele deixasse a raiva de Draco cortar a amizade deles.

"Se Connor pensa que você é das Trevas, este problema maldito é dele," Draco disse, se inclinando perto bastante que Harry sentiu saliva bater em sua bochecha.Sylarana fez um comentário afetado debaixo do suéter dele que Harry não se aborreceu para prestar atenção. "Eu _sei_ que você não é, Harry. E eu sei que você é um Sonserino. E eu não me _importo_ que você quer proteger ele mais que quer qualquer outra coisa. Você não me perderá como amigo, Harry."

Harry piscou. De alguma maneira, agir como um Grifinório não saiu do modo que ele tinha planejado.

"Mas, Draco," ele disse, "isto não é justo pra você. Você não vê? Você não deveria ter um amigo que pensa em você em segundo lugar, depois do irmão. Você deveria ter uma amizade igual. Além", ele somou suavemente, mexendo em uma verdade que ele tinha aprendido ano passado, "eu sei que você está principalmente fascinado com minha magia, por qualquer razão, e talvez com como um Potter acabou na Sonserina. Você se cansará disso algum dia. Não é o bastante para construir uma amizade. Eu estou surpreso você não se cansou de mim até agora, que isto importa tanto a você."

Draco sentou lá por um momento. Harry teve a impressão que ele estava tentando falar, e que a raiva estava abafando as palavras dele.

"Já lhe ocorreu," ele disse finalmente, soando o mais como o pai dele que Harry alguma vez tinha o ouvido, "que suas duas declarações são contraditórias?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não, elas não são -"

"Sim, elas são." Draco estava segurando o braço de Harry, afortunadamente não o que levava Sylarana, forte bastante para doer. Agora ele o tremeu, enviando para vibrações todo o caminho até o ombro de Harry. "Se você acha que eu só estou fascinado com você, que eu não gosto de você, você não deveria se preocupar com meus sentimentos. Eles seriam apenas manhas de uma criança mimada que está tendo seu brinquedo favorito levado embora. E você se preocupa com meus sentimentos. Você se preocupa que sua ligação com Connor poderia me pôr em segundo lugar." Ele inclinou a cabeça como um falcão, ou sua coruja-águia, e fez Harry se sentir transparente com o modo que ele o encarou. "Isso significa que eu significo algo para você, Harry. Isso é tudo que eu queria saber. Eu continuarei sendo seu amigo."

Harry moveu sua mão para entrelaçar os dedos com os de Draco. "Não é justo com você," ele disse.

"Eu escolherei o que é justo," disse Draco. "E eu acho que justo é se desculpar com resto de nossa Casa, e - e fazer tudo o que você têm que fazer para provar que você é algum tipo de maldito híbrido Grifinório-Sonserino, o que você é. Não importa. Eu _sei_ que você é Sonserino, assim seus pequenos passos em falso ao longo do caminho para realidade não me interessam." Ele sorriu. Não era bem como qualquer sorriso que Harry tinha visto dele antes. "Você está sendo honesto comigo, me falando que Connor importa mais a você do que eu. Eu sei disso. Eu aceito isso. Eu ainda estou aqui. E Connor significa mais a você que todo o maldito mundo, então eu dificilmente estou em uma posição única." Ele se apoiou atrás, sorrindo facilmente, não largando a mão de Harry. "Além," ele somou, "Eu quero estar lá quando você acordar para o fato que você é um Sonserino, e que Connor pode não ser a coisa mais importante no mundo afinal de contas. Deveria causar uma grande batida, não é?" Agora ele parecia uma criança antecipando os doces do Natal.

Harry continuou encarando-o. "Isso nunca vai acontecer, Draco."

"Sim, vai."

"Não, não vai."

"Sim, vai."

"Não, não v -" Harry se cortou. Ele estava agindo como uma criança, em nome de Merlin. Ele suspirou. "Eu estou cansado," ele admitiu.

"Eu sei," disse Draco, e não largou da mão dele. "Você está sempre saindo de noite. O que você faz?"

Harry começou a lhe falar, mas acabou bocejando. Draco largou finalmente da mão dele, e acenou. "Eu o deixarei dormir. Mas eu espero algumas respostas pela manhã, Harry Maldito Potter."

Ele liberou sua proteção e o feitiço das cortinas, e foi para a própria cama, deixando Harry piscando ao teto. Então ele balançou a cabeça, e foi vestir seu pijama.

_Eu posso sentir o que você vai fazer amanhã, _disse Sylarana._ Eu aprovo vigorosamente. Está na hora de você parar de deixar estas crianças tolas com seus medos até mais tolos controlarem você. _

_Snape não é uma criança, _Harry se sentiu compelido a apontar.

_Ele é um idiota. Deixe-me mordê-lo. _

_Não. _

Harry manteve aquela disputa até que conseguir alcançar sua cama e cair adormecido. Ele sentiu a presença de Sylarana que escorregar em sua mente. Ele esperou, naquele breve meio momento de consciência, pelo pesadelo com as figuras sombrias, ou Tom Riddle.

Nenhum veio. Por uma vez, ele dormiu profundamente.

* * *

Harry se apoiou nas portas do Salão Principal e conferiu as mesas de Casa uma mais vez. Ele acenou a si mesmo. Ele não achou que todos os estudantes estavam lá ainda, já que estava só no meio do café da manhã, mas as mesas zumbiam com barulho e havia poucos lugares vazios. Os estudantes cuidadosos e madrugadores estariam partindo logo. Até melhor, todos os professores estavam lá, inclusive Sirius. Esta era a melhor chance que ele teria.

Ele entrou, e fez caminhou para o meio do salão em vez de para a mesa de Sonserina. Cada vez mais as pessoas viravam para assistir enquanto ele continuava, e o zumbido de conversa morreu um pouco, então alterou. A maioria das pessoas que estava falando sobre ele parecia confusa.

_Vocês não teram que esperar muito,_ Harry os prometeu, e parou no centro do Salão Principal, entre as mesas de Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Ele virou para encarar Connor que estava o encarando com a boca entreaberta cheia de comida. Harry sorriu a ele. Seu irmão estava sendo repugnante.

Seu irmão dele era um menino de doze anos.

Seu irmão era o Menino Que Sobreviveu, e ele merecia saber algumas coisas de Harry agora.

"Bom dia," Harry começou. Sua voz silenciou a maioria das conversas em um momento, e agora todo mundo estava o encarando com olhos arregalados. Harry endureceu seus músculos contra a pressão de mil olhos e continuou. "Eu estou feliz que vocês todos estão aqui, já que eu teria odiado fazer este anúncio a só uma pessoa."

Ele olhou diretamente a Connor e estendeu seu braço. _Você está pronta, Sylarana?_

_Todos vão conseguir me admirar?_ ela perguntou, com um deslizar abatido nas últimas palavras.

_Sim._

_Então eu estou pronta. _

Ela escorregou fora da manga dele e encaracolou-se sobre o pulso, se exibindo; o teto do Salão Principal imitava o dia ensolarado, e fazia as escamas dela brilharem. Estavam vindo suspiros das pessoas mais perto de Harry. Ele não podia dizer se eram suspiros de maravilha ou medo. Provavelmente ambos, entretanto ele pensava que a emoção posterior viria por Sylarana ser uma cobra. Ele duvidava que muitos dos estudantes soubessem o que era uma Locusta.

Ele arremessou um relance à mesa de principal, e viu os queixos caidos e olhos arregalados quando a maioria dos professores reconheceu uma Locusta, e não tinham nenhuma idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Harry não podia se arriscar que eles o interrompessem, mas ele conseguiu saborear a expressão fulminante de Snape por um momento antes de retroceder a seu irmão. Ele estava respirando ligeiramente mais rápido agora, uma conseqüência de todas as pessoas que o encaram, mas ele sabia que ele pudesse agüentar isto. Ele teria. Isto era por Connor.

"Connor," ele disse suavemente, deliberadamente não olhando para Sylarana de forma que ele poderia falar em sua língua, "Eu sou um Ofidioglota. Eu só descobri alguns meses atrás. Eu mantive isto de você porque eu achei que você pensaria que eu era um bruxo das Trevas, e eu não queria ferí-lo deste modo. Agora eu estou admitindo isto. Eu sinto muito. Manter isso de você realmente não foi Grifinório."

Ele se ajoelhou e baixou sua cabeça, o antigo gesto de rendição a um poder maior que o próprio. Sylarana, obviamente interessada que as pessoas não podiam vê-la agora, se entrelaçou até se enrodilhar na cabeça dele, a língua dela sacudindo e provando o ar. Um baixo murmúrio de medo estava subindo dos estudantes.

Harry olhou à ponta do rabo dela que pendurava em seu nariz. "Sylarana, não ataque," ele disse.

Os suspiros aumentaram, e Harry soube que ele tinha dito as palavras em Língua de Cobra. Ele fechou seus olhos e esperou.

Ele tinha escolhido isto. Ele não podia deixar Snape ter controle sobre ele. Ele não podia mais correr do que ele realmente era. Ele tinha que ser valente, enfrentar as conseqüências, fazer o que ele fazia para outras pessoas e não para si próprio. Isso era o que Grifinórios faziam.

Seria mais fácil se eles não estivessem _fitando_ tanto. Harry apertou seus punhos e lutou para ficar calmo. As palavras tão repetidas de seus votos estavam empurrando contra ele, insistentes agora.

_Nunca competir com ele, nunca aparecer mais do que ele, e nunca deixar qualquer um saber que eu sou tão próximo dele. Ser comum, de forma que ele possa ser extraordinário. _

Ele estava no meio do Salão Principal, com todos os estudantes se levantando para olhar melhor pra ele. Ele tinha acabado de revelar que ele tinha um presente das Trevas perigoso, um que Voldemort tinha sido famoso por ter. Ele tinha enviado suas palavras a seu gêmeo, mas puxado a atenção para si.

Havia uma tempestade de vozes gritando em sua cabeça, se misturando com a batida mais e mais rápida de seu coração e sua respiração, até que ele estava perto de hiperventilar.

_Você não pode chamar atenção a você. Você está fazendo isto. Por que você está fazendo isto? _

Harry lutou contra seu treinamento. Ele já tinha quebrado seus votos para preservar o espírito deles quando contou para Draco sobre proteger Connor. Ele poderia fazer isto, porque era temporário, e só a serviço de um bem maior, e terminaria logo. Ele poderia fazer isto. Ele poderia _fazer_ isto.

_Você não é um real Grifinório, não se você se sente amedrontado. _

Ele ainda se segurou. Não, ele respondeu aquela reivindicação particular. _Você é um Grifinório se você se sente amedrontado e não foge, e faz o que precisa ser feito._

Ele ouviu um assobio selvagem, e sentiu o feitiço vindo a Sylarana. Ele jogou uma mão para cima e chamou _Protego_ ao seu redor, sem varinha, seus lábios apenas moldando a palavra. O Feitiço de Proteção refletiu qualquer feitiço que tinha vindo. Alguém clamou, e então o resto do Salão Principal estava em movimento, seu retrato quebrado.

Harry olhou para cima. Os estudantes estavam se empurrando nas mesas, alguns correndo para a porta, alguns puxando a varinha - muito especialmente os estudantes dos sexto e sétimo anos - e alguns estavam gelados como se pensassem que Sylarana não pudesse vê-los se estivessem imóveis. Os professores estavam vindo da mesa principal, caminhando apressadamente para eles. Snape tinha sua varinha pronta, e os dentes de Sirius eram fixos em uma rosnadura, e Professora McGonagall estava gritando algo forte sobre meninos tolos que traziam cobras perigosas a Hogwarts.

Harry olhou de volta a seu gêmeo, o único que importava. Connor parecia congelado.

"Parem."

A voz esparramou pelo Salão Principal como um mar de calma, poderoso, abraçando a todos. Harry se achou respirando mais facilmente. A pressão dos olhares já não parecia tão desorientante como antes.

"_O que ele está fazendo em sua cabeça?_" Sylarana disse. "_Eu não gosto dele ai_." Tinha o sentimento de briga, como se alguém tivesse tirado uma pedra de dentro de seu crânio, e Harry estremeceu.

Então a calma enfraqueceu, e ele se levantou, ofegando, não querendo nada além de sair da vista de todo mundo e se esconder nas sombras -

"Harry."

Harry olhou para cima, olhos largos, para ver Diretor Dumbledore em frente a ele. Dumbledore tinha uma mão estendida, tocando mas não parando o Feitiço de Proteção. Os olhos dele estavam tranqüilos, e sábios, e muito azuis. Harry percebeu então a fonte da voz poderosa.

Entretanto ele não entendia por que a tranqüilidade tinha o deixado. Ele tentou pôr suas mãos atrás das costas de forma que o Diretor não as veria tremendo, mas elas o traíram. Dumbledore lhe deu uma olhada aguda e pareceu entender.

"Todo mundo, se tranquilize," ele disse, e o barulho no Salão Principal diminuiu a metade. "Eu levarei o jovem Sr. Potter a meu escritório e discutirei com ele este assunto." Ele virou e acenou a Connor. "E você, Sr. Potter, por favor venha também."

Harry cedeu, alívio o lavando como a maré. Connor se levantou e foi até eles, como se a declaração de Dumbledore fosse a resposta decisiva que ele estava esperando. Ele envolveu Harry em um abraço apertado, e Harry deixou o _Protego_ enfraquecer, seus braços tremendo quando ele apertou Connor em retorno.

"_Você pode fazer isso, já que todo mundo me admirou,_" disse Sylarana. "_E eu joguei o outro fora de sua cabeça._" Ela se entrelaçou por seu cabelo em uma pequena dança de vitória.

Harry engoliu. O mero pensamento de que Sylarana estava embutida tão profundamente em seus pensamentos que ela poderia se livrar a influência de Dumbledore -

"Meninos?"

Harry olhou para cima. Dumbledore estava agora perto da entrada do Salão Principal, acenando a eles. Ele olhou de volta para a mesa principal, e os professores congelados perto dela.

"Severus, você dispensaria os meninos de aula de Poções esta manhã?" ele perguntou. Havia uma força no tom dele que Harry sabia que fazia disto uma ordem, e não um pedido.

Snape acenou. "Claro, Diretor." Ele se virou, mas não antes de dar a Harry uma olhada final bastante viciosa.

Harry não se preocupou. Os braços de Connor estavam ao redor dele. Connor estava sussurrando em sua orelha.

"Eu não me importo que você é um Ofidioglota. Eu não me importo. Precisou de coragem para você fazer isso. Oh, Harry, você é realmente um Grifinório!"

_Não, eu não sou_, Harry quis dizer. _Eu manipulei isto._ _Eu montei tudo isso. Eu teria apenas o achado e lhe falado a sós, a não ser que eu quis que todo mundo soubesse de forma que eles não pudessem me odiar se eles descobrissem depois. Eu me fiz o centro da atenção. Por que eu nunca noto que eu estou agindo como um Sonserino até que é muito tarde? _

Ele não disse isso em voz alta, entretanto. Isso, ele era muito covarde para fazer. Ele deixou Connor escoltá-lo com um braço em seus ombros, e eles seguiram o Diretor ao escritório dele.

* * *

"Se sentem, meninos. Vocês gostariam de uma doce?"

Connor aceitou avidamente, entretanto sem tirar seu braço dos ombros de Harry. Harry balançou a cabeça em negação entorpecida. Ele ainda estava fitando para frente, tentando juntar o que ele tinha feito ao que ele tinha_ pensado_ que estava fazendo.

Sylarana não era nenhuma ajuda, assobiando em seu braço e fazendo um comentário sobre o próprio aparecimento dela e como ela não podia voltar a dormir ainda, Connor tinha seu braço no lugar de descanso favorito dela. Entretanto ela não morderia ninguém por enquanto. Harry sabia disto.

Dumbledore se sentou atrás da escrivaninha dele, depois de conduzir um argumento estranho em apitos com um de seus pequenos instrumentos prateados que ele mantinha na parede. Ele juntou suas mãos e sorriu para eles. Harry abaixou sua cabeça, inseguro se ele deveria olhar nos olhos do Diretor. Ele não precisava se distrair dando uma olhada no escritório. Ele tinha estado aqui antes, ao término do ano passado, depois que Connor derrotasse Voldemort. Ele sabia como era.

"Bem, jovem Harry," Dumbledore disse alegremente, "Você causou um belo movimento."

Harry estremeceu. "Eu sei, senhor. Eu sinto muito, senhor".

"Não é nada para estar arrependido," disse Connor ferozmente, e lhe deu um abraço de um braço. "Eu estou feliz que você me falou. Eu estou feliz que você contou a _todos_. Eles podem pensar que você é um bruxo das Trevas, mas eu posso dizer que meu gêmeo nunca mente para mim!"

Harry engoliu.

"Tem o problema, claro," disse Dumbledore, "do seu ser um Ofidioglota. E ter uma Locusta na propriedade escolar, Harry. Ela _é_ um bichinho muito perigoso, meu menino. Eu não lhe aconselharia a mantê-la."

"Eu sei," Harry sussurrou. "Mas ela continua ameaçando morder as pessoas se eu não a mantiver. E - bem, senhor, ela estava na propriedade escolar ano passado, também. Ela me falou que ela veio da Floresta Proibida."

"Sério?" Dumbledore riu. "Eu estou pasmo que Hagrid nunca a descobriu, então. Ele admiraria você," ele acrescentou para Sylarana, em um aparte. "Ele tem uma admiração profunda pelas criaturas mágicas perigosas e bonitas de nosso mundo."

_Eu gosto dele_, Sylarana assobiou com sono. _Às vezes. Mas ele ainda não deveria ter estado em sua cabeça. Ela é minha. _Ela se enrolou e caiu no sono.

"Assim você a manterá, então," disse Dumbledore, acenando. "Eu realmente não vejo nenhum modo para separá-la de você sem matá-la, e me foi falado que um Ofidioglota pode controlar uma Locusta melhor que qualquer um vivo." Ele esticou sua mão e bateu outro dos pequenos instrumentos prateados que estavam na parede. Harry sentiu um zumbido lânguido em seus dentes. "Não obstante, eu lhe pedirei para se submeter a uma proteção, Harry. Ela assegurará que sua pequena cobra nunca poderá ficar longe de você sem um alarme soar em meu escritório que me alertará imediatamente e uma gaiola cairá sobre ela. Tudo bem?"

Harry acenou. "Claro, senhor. Mas os pais dos outros estudantes não reclamarão?"

"Indubitavelmente," disse Dumbledore. Ele riu. "Mas eles têm se queixado de várias coisas desde que eu sou Diretor. Eu estou certo que eles continuarão reclamando quando eu estiver em minha sepultura e outro Diretor cuidar de Hogwarts. É uma realidade de nossas vidas." Ele pôs um doce na boca e mastigou-o com gosto. Harry desejou saber se ele algum dia tinha parado de sorrir.

Ele virou abruptamente a Connor. "Sr. Potter, você tinha realmente suspeitado que seu irmão era um bruxo das Trevas?"

Connor corou. Harry luziu a Dumbledore. _Por que ele tinha que fazê-lo passar por isso?_

"Eu - bem, ah, eu não sei," Connor disse, olhando lateralmente para Harry. "Ele está em Sonserina, e ele tem um temperamento forte, e ele é poderoso, e Sirius disse -"

Dumbledore fechou os olhos dele e suspirou. "Infelizmente, Sirius Black não é mais disposto a deixar rancores de infância se irem do que - outros membros de nosso pessoal," ele murmurou. "Um bom homem, um Grifinório até melhor, mas ele tem suas limitações."

Ele apoiou adiante, os olhos dele abrindo mais uma vez. Harry sentiu Connor estremecer, e desejou conhecer um modo para distrair a atenção de Dumbledore, com exceção de sugerir que Sylarana o atacasse.

"É importante que você entenda isto, Sr. Potter," Dumbledore disse, as palavras dele sérias e lentas. "A sobrevivência do mundo bruxo depende da unidade. Foi nossa fragmentação que permitiu a Lord Voldemort nos atacar na última guerra, a desconfiança que pôs puro sangues contra nascidos trouxa, o Ministério contra seus próprios Aurors, e -" Ele pausou por um breve momento. "Peter Pettigrew contra seus pais."

Connor vacilou novamente. Harry teve que abafar um resmungo. _Ele tem que expor a Connor as recordações mais dolorosas? _

Dumbledore tocou uma mão em sua tempora como se doesse, brevemente, então apartou-a. "Em nossa escola," disse ele, "Unidade é representada pelas Casas. A maioria dos estudantes pensa do modo de sua própria Casa. Poucos olham para fora delas. E, em _alguns_ casos, as rivalidades continuam até mesmo quando a pessoa deixou Hogwarts.

"Estará com você mudar isso, Sr. Potter."

"Eu?" Connor rangeu. Ele soou apavorado.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. "Sim. Você tem que aprender a ver o bem em Sonserinos, em Corvinais, e em Lufa-Lufas como também em Grifinórios."

Connor mordeu seu lábio e puxou suas vestes com a mão livre. "Mas - alguns deles _são_ bruxos das trevas, Diretor."

"Sim," Dumbledore reconheceu. "Isto é muito verdade, Sr. Potter. Mas seu próprio gêmeo é um Sonserino que age como um Grifinório. Ele teve você como um exemplo todo sua vida, e isso pode ser - eu acho que isto é - por que ele é tão diferente." O olhar dele deslizou lateralmente a Harry de novo. "Imagine," Dumbledore disse suavemente, "O que poderia ser, Sr. Potter, uma vez que você tomar sua posição legítima na briga contra Voldemort. Imagine quem poderia inspirar você a virar à Luz."

Connor ficou por muito tempo calado. Harry esperou, não mais longo seguro do que sentir. Talvez fosse melhor que Dumbledore tinha feito isto, desde Harry nem a mãe deles teria tido o coração para bater a verdade tão ferozmente em Connor.

Finalmente, Connor disse, em um tom pesado, relutante, "Eu pensarei nisto. Mas eu não sei inspirar qualquer um ainda."

"O jovem Harry pode mostrar para você," Dumbledore disse, e sorriu novamente. "Ele conhece bem sua influência na vida dele, não é, Harry?"

"Sim," Harry disse, e virou a Connor. "Você me deu a coragem para fazer o que eu fiz hoje. Você é a coisa mais importante no mundo para mim, Connor. Eu amo você, e eu lhe prometo, você pode fazer isto."

Connor apenas o encarou por um momento. Então seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, e ele agarrou Harry e o esmagou em um abraço, tirando um protesto de Sylarana.

"Isso é tudo o que eu queria falar com vocês meninos," disse Dumbledore, e desta vez ele tinha um sorriso para ambos. "Daqui, vocês tem que achar seus próprios caminhos. Mas se lembrem: não hesitem em vir a mim para conselho." Ele acenou a Connor. "Você está em uma posição sem igual, Sr. Potter. É compreensível que você terá dificuldades. Mas você nunca estará só." Ele lançou a Harry um único relance.

"Obrigado, Diretor," Connor sussurrou. "Eu me lembrarei disso."

Ele guiou Harry suavemente do quarto então. Harry, apaixonado e orgulhoso e alíviado que isto tinha acabado melhor que podia ter, foi com ele.

* * *

Dumbledore suspirou e afundou em seu assento, pondo uma mão em sua face. Fawkes, a fênix, deu um vibre interrogatório de sue poleiro, então voou e pousou no ombro de seu amigo quando Dumbledore não disse nada. Ele esfregou sua cabeça morna na bochecha do velho bruxo até que uma mão levantou para acariciá-lo.

_Sacrifícios,_ Dumbledore estava pensando enquanto contemplava a porta fechada de seu escritório. _Todos nós fazemos sacrifícios, por ter de levar o fardo desses que não podem agüentá-lo._

Ele estava pensando em um jovem Grifinório marcado com uma cicatriz em forma de coração, e um jovem Sonserino com a Marca Negra marcada em seu braço jurando que ele viraria contra Voldemort e seria leal à Luz, e um jovem Sonserino com o coração de um Grifinório.

E outro Grifinório, quem Dumbledore tinha assistido, e ponderado, e finalmente, contra sua vontade, escolhido e explicado um problema. E este Grifinório tinha feito um sacrifício que ainda ecoava anos e preocupações em sua mente para pensar.

_Isto foi por vontade própria,_ Dumbledore pensou, acariciando a plumagem gloriosa de Fawkes suavemente. _Foi feito com olhos abertos, com coração limpo, com todo conhecimento das escolhas._

Isso era a única coisa que o deixava durmir à noite.

_O sacrifício de Harry é do mesmo modo. _

Mas quando ele tinha visto o menino se ajoelhar no centro do Salão Principal, uma cobra entrelaçada ao redor da cabeça, não tinha sentido daquele modo. Ele só tinha doze anos.

Com um coração pesado e uma consciência mais pesada, Albus Dumbledore voltou a seu trabalho de tomar decisões que ninguém mais estava preparado para tomar. Havia outro bruxo com quem ele tinha que falar, sobre escolhas e sacrifícios e como ele poderia ajudar a Luz, determinado que ele estava em uma posição única para fazer isso.


	6. Luas e Seriam Estrelas

**Capítulo Seis: Luas e (Seriam) Estrelas **

"Você acha que ele usará a cobra para trapacear nos exames?"

"Não, eu aposto que ele a usa para tramar as mortes de pessoas inocentes!"

"Não, eu aposto que ele a usa para ajudá-lo…" E Harry não pôde ouvir a última palavra, porque a oração causou um estouro de risadas.

Harry manteve seus olhos a frente e seus pés se movendo. Ele tinha sabido que isto aconteceria quando ele revelasse que era um Ofidioglota. Ele tinha _sabido_. E ele tinha feito isto de qualquer maneira. Pelo menos ele teve alguma prática em ignorar este tipo de coisa nas primeiras três semanas de escola, quando ele tinha feito seu melhor para ignorar seus Companheiros de Casa.

"Eu poderia enfeitiçá-los," Draco, caminhando ao lado dele, ofereceu em uma voz baixa.

"_Todos_ eles?" Harry perguntou secamente. Eles estavam passando pelos quarto anistas Corvinais que piavam ruidosamente e saudavam o 'Príncipe Cobra'. Harry lutou contra o impulso de curvar seus ombros. "Então você terá três-quartos da escola ao redor com furúnculos nos narizes e pernas presas. E você nos colocaria em detenção."

"Nós poderíamos fazer isto," disse uma voz atrás dele.

Harry virou e olhou para Marcus Flint. Os olhos do Sonserino mais velho estavam queimando, e ele tinha sua varinha em mãos. Ele não tinha disparado nenhum feitiço ainda, mas pelo seu olhar, era só uma questão de tempo.

Harry não estava certo do que fazer com Flint, nem com resto da Casa Sonserina. Ele tinha os aborrecido quando os tinha ignorado nas primeiras semanas, e não revidando quando eles o enfeitiçavam. Mas desde o momento que ele revelou que era um Ofidioglota, eles pareciam ter se fechado ao redor dele, determinados a protegê-lo como um dos deles.

Harry desfrutava disto, enquanto tentava não desfrutar, principalmente porque o confundia. Ele estava certo que terminaria logo, quando o aborrecimento deles com ele superasse o orgulho de haver alguém com o talento de Slytherin na Casa deles. Ou quando ele contasse a Flint que ele tinha uma Nimbus 2001. Flint sabia que ele estava pretendia jogar no time de Quadribol. Mas ele não sabia sobre a vassoura ainda.

_Não houve tempo para lhe falar,_ Harry se defendeu.

"_Claro que não teve,_" disse Sylarana. Desde seu espetáculo no Salão Principal, ela tinha começado a assobiar em voz alta cada vez mais freqüentemente, não se preocupando se qualquer um a ouvisse. Como sempre, Draco tentou olhá-la debaixo da manga de Harry; ele parecia não entender que uma Locusta era altamente perigosa e altamente imprevisível. "_Continue se falando isso, se lhe faz sentir bem_."

Harry não respondeu. Ele não tinha vontade de discutir em sua cabeça, e falar com Sylarana em Língua de Cobra nos corredores o fazia se sentir inibido. Os outros Sonserinos tinham lhe assegurado que eles não se importavam. Isso só fez Harry se importar mais.

Eles passaram por dois estudantes de Corvinal mais velhos que meio viraram para Harry e sorriram maliciosamente para ele. "Talvez ele mantanha a cobra no travesseiro dele," um deles sussurrou, voz baixa e viciosa. "Para uma conversa noturna."

"Ele tem merda na cabeça," disse o outro, e bufou. "Pensando que pode controlar aquela besta. Eu aposto que a cobra apenas está esperando até certo ponto no ano, e então ela vai devorar todo o mundo na escola."

A risada de retorno teve uma extremidade sórdida que deixou Harry mais interessado que o habitual. Brincar sobre ele era uma coisa. Esparramar rumores de que Sylarana queria ferir os estudantes poderia resultar neles tentando levá-la embora, e isso _resultaria_ em alguém sendo machucado.

"Eu não acho que ele é louco," disse uma voz pequena, tranqüila. "Se você pode falar com um Crumple-Horned Snorkack, eu não vejo por que você não pode falar com uma cobra."

Harry piscou. Os estudantes de Corvinal viraram para o som da voz tão rápido que ele se encontrou fitando as costas deles. Eles tinham alguém encurralado contra a parede, ele pensou, alguém pequeno bastante que ele não pudesse ver nada dela? - por cima deles.

"Di-Lua, Di-Lua Lovegood," disse o primeiro estudante, o que mencionou a conversa noturna, em uma voz com um tom até mais sórdido do que quando ele falou sobre Harry. "Você não é a melhor testemunha à sanidade de alguém, não é? Você e seus Crumple-Horned Snorkacks e seus brincos de rabanete -"

Harry fi para o lado, empurrando Draco suavemente aparte e alguns terceiro anistas Sonserinos que estavam se eriçando para golpear os Corvinais. Ele poderia ver agora entre os dois estudantes, e eles tinham encurralado uma menina pequena na parede, uma menina que tinha cabelos loiros bagunçados e olhos enormes atrás de óculos igualmente grandes. Ela realmente tinha brincos de rabanete, oscilando baixo o bastante para tocar os ombros dela. Ela piscou aos estudantes mais velhos, até mesmo quando um deles estendeu o braço e arrebatou a varinha dela detrás de sua orelha.

"Você não deveria ficar com isto, Di-Lua," Ele disse em um tom monótono. "Você poderia perder sua própria orelha."

A menina acenou. "Sim, isso é verdade," ela disse. "Obrigado pelo conselho." Ela estendeu a mão. "Eu manterei ela atrás de minha orelha esquerda no futuro."

O estudante que segurava a varinha dela riu. Harry rosnou suavemente. Ele não _gostou_ daquela risada que era do mesmo tipo que Rony e Connor tinham usado para Hermione ano passado antes que eles ficassem amigos dela.

"Eu não devolverei a você, Di-Lua," disse o menino de Corvinal. "Eu manterei ela mais segura do que alguém que acredita em Hellpaths ou o que quer que você os chame."

"_He_-lio-path," disse a menina, enunciando cada sílaba cuidadosamente. "E é verdade que eles existem. Apenas não freqüentemente na Inglaterra. Mas o Ministério mantém um exército deles. Eles não querem que vocês descubram, claro. É tudo muito quieto." Ela virou e olhou para Harry, de repente, desconcertantemente, pela mesma abertura que ele estava usando para olhar para ela. "Mas pessoas valentes expoem a verdade, até mesmo quando não são acreditados."

Harry decidiu àquele ponto que ele tinha tido o bastante, e chamou sua própria magia." Devolvam a varinha dela," ele disse.

Os meninos de Corvinal piscaram e olharam para ele. Harry teve a sensação de que eles tinham se esquecido dele, que a menina era o objetivo favorito deles.

_Eles a importunam assim freqüentemente? _

Isso irritou Harry. Uma coisa era eles o importunarem; falar Língua de Cobra era um talento das Trevas, e ele tinha se exposto, como disse a menina. Mas tudo que ela tinha feito era defendê-lo, e, aparentemente, falar sobre criaturas que não existiam e usar rabanetes como brincos. Isso não era o bastante para justificar este tipo de importunação. E ela parecia ser uma primeiranista, assim ela não podia ter construído nenhum rancor de longo tempo.

"Por que nós deveriamos, Príncipe Cobra?" O que segurava a varinha da menina perguntou, sorrindo como um bobo. "Nós apenas queremos evitar danos. Não se pode confiar nestas bruxas loucas. Bastante louca, a mãe dela," ele acrescentou, levantando a voz aos estudantes que tinham parado para assistir a briga crescente. "Se destruíndo em uma experiência."

"Sim, é verdade," disse a menina calmamente. "Eu estava lá. Eu vi acontecer." Ela pausou. "Eu sinto falta dela às vezes."

Harry se sentiu doente. Ele não podia imaginar perder um membro de sua família assim. E para os meninos usavam isso para importuná-la…

E ela tinha defendido ele.

Harry estreitou os olhos aos meninos e sussurrou um feitiço que ele nunca tinha tentado antes sem varinha. "_Apis Occaeco_."

O Corvinal que segurava a varinha gritou e abruptamente derrubou ela, apertando a mão. Harry acenou. O feitiço das Abelhas Invisíveis era um moderado, mas causava uma afiada dor no centro das mãos, e valia isto. Harry pegou rapidamente a varinha e devolveu à menina.

"Obrigado," ela disse gravemente, pegando a varinha e comprimindo ela atrás de sua orelha esquerda. "Meu nome é Luna Lovegood. Qual é o seu?"

Harry piscou. "Você estava me defendendo, e nem mesmo sabia meu nome?"

"Nós não fomos apresentados corretamente," disse Luna, e estendendo uma mão.

Harry apertou-a, ignorando os olhares fixos que ele poderia sentir atrás dele. "Harry Potter," ele disse. "Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Eu vou _acabar com você_," rosnou uma voz atrás dele, e então o Corvinal que não estava choramingando por sua mão picada agarrou Harry pelo ombro e o girou.

Harry olhou nos olhos dele e pensou em Sylarana. Quando ele abriu seus lábios, ele soube que as palavras que sairam foram em um assobiu. "Você pode sair de minha manga e apenas forma uma espiral em meu pulso, não os atacando? Eu só quero fazê-los lembrar de você."

"_Tem uma audiência?_"

"_Tem._"

"_Eu estou indo._"

Sylarana ressaltou sua cabeça da manga dele e se encaracolou no pulso dele, em um movimento perfeitamente preguiçoso que Harry teve que admirar. Ela abriu a boca em uma imitação de um bocejo humano, língua sacudindo em volta de suas presas transparentes.

O Corvinal que estava pronto para bater Harry tinha ficado mortalmente branco. "Não deixe ela me machucar," ele choramingou, enquanto encolhendo longe de Harry. "Por favor não deixe ela me ferir."

"Oh, ela não vai machucar você," disse Flint que tinha sua varinha apontada ao Corvinal, "porque eu vou machucá-lo primeiro."

"Não, eu," disse Draco, e lançou a Azaração Tarantallegra. O estudante de Ravenclaw caiu no chão, gritando, como se Sylarana já tivesse mordido ele.

"_Parem com isto imediatamente!_"

Harry estremeceu quando Professora McGonagall apareceu no corredor e os abordou. Só Dumbledore teria sido pior. A Diretora da Casa Grifinória tinha seus lábios tão fortemente apertados que era uma maravilha que ela não tinha mordido eles. A varinha dela estava em sua mão, e com uma ondulação, ela terminou tanto com a azaração de Draco quanto com o feitiço das Abelhas Invisíveis. Os olhos dela viajaram por eles no silêncio súbito, caíram na face de Harry, e estreitaram.

"Sr. Potter," ela disse.

"_Professora McGonagal_," disse Sylarana, a entonação dela uma imitação quase perfeita da voz da mulher.

Harry nunca tinha estado tão feliz por não haver outro Ofidioglota na escola. "Professora," ele respondeu, baixando sua cabeça, e esperando a detenção ser dada ou os pontos serem levados. Provavelmente ambos.

"O que aconteceu?"

Harry piscou por um momento, então se lembrou da conseqüência boa de Professora McGonagall os pegar. Ao contrário de Snape, a Diretora da Casa Grifinória era escrupulosamente justa . Ela escutaria todos os lados, e já que não havia nenhum Grifinório envolvido aqui, ela não seria pessoalmente prejudicada -

Exceto que ele _era_ um Sonserino, e um Ofidioglota.

Harry encolheu os ombros. Ele teria que aceitar o que ela escolhesse lhe dar, naquele caso.

"Eu ouvi este dois Corvinais falando algumas das fofocas que foram esparramada pela escola após meu anúncio, madame," ele disse, gesticulando aos meninos. "Então Luna me defendeu, e eles se voltaram contra ela, a importunaram, e tomaram a varinha dela. Eu interferi, e pediu para minha cobra me defender. Um deles não gostou de mim, e tentou me atacar. Draco lançou a Azaração Tarantallegra. Então você apareceu."

Os olhos de McGonagall estreitaram mais. "Mas você não usou magia?"

"Eu não peguei minha varinha, madame," Harry começou, já que ele sabia que ele podia escapar com isso. Ele revelaria sua habilidade para usar magia sem varinha se fosse necessario, mas ele preferia não revelar.

"E os estudantes do segundo ano não podem lançar magia sem uma varinha", disse Flint, se intrometendo. Ele nem mesmo vacilou quando o olhar de McGonagall voltou-se rapidamente para ele. "Todo mundo sabe disso, Professora. Nenhum de nós viu Harry puxar a varinha dele. Todos nós vamos juramos isso." A face dele era o quadro da inocência.

McGonagall suspirou, e murmurou, "Bem, isso é certamente verdade," e apunhalou Harry com um olhar. "Por que você interferiu, Sr. Potter?"

Harry piscou. "Eles estavam _importunando_ ela," ele disse. "Ela não merecia isto."

McGonagall olhou a Luna. "E isto é verdade, Srta. Lovegood?"

"Em minha honra como futura treinadora de Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," disse Luna com perfeita gravidade, "É."

McGonagall acenou vivamente. "Muito bem. Quarenta pontos de Sonserina, Sr. Malfoy, por usar magia em um estudante do mesmo ano, e detenção de uma semana a ser servida comigo."

Harry esperou que Draco contestasse. Ele não fez isso. Ele simplesmente parecia satisfeito. Harry não entendeu _isso_, e resolveu perguntar depois a ele.

McGonagall virou abruptamente aos Corvinais. "Quarenta pontos de Corvinal por brigar nos corredores," ela disse. "Vinte pontos de Corvinal por molestar um estudante mais jovem que vocês. Vocês deveriam estar _envergonhados_ de si próprios, Sr. Gorgon, Sr. Jones. Se lançando contra um estudante de sua própria Casa?" Ela balançou a cabeça em claro desgosto, enquanto Gorgon e Jones ficavam de boca aberta.

Harry tinha apenas deixado soltado sua respiração quando ela virou a ele. "Sr. Potter."

Harry enrijeceu, esperando perder pontos de Sonserina por mentir ou brigar ou convocar sua cobra para defendê-lo. "Sim, Professora?"

McGonagall olhou a Luna, a ele, e aos Corvinais. "Cinqüenta pontos para Sonserina por mostrar que lealdade de Casa não é a única coisa que importa," ela disse. "E por defender um estudante mais jovem que você." Ela tinha um tipo engraçado de sorriso na face quando olhou de novo para ele, um que fez Harry apenas piscar a ela. "Agora, Sr. Potter, se você não quer estar atrasado para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu sugiro que você se apresse." Ela se virou e continuou seu caminho pelo corredor.

Houve um silêncio longo, atordoado, e então Flint disse, na voz de alguém tentando não questionar um milagre para que ele não desaparecer quando se olha muito, "Isso significa que nós saímos com dez pontos. McGonagall? _Ela_ acabou de dar dez pontos para Sonserina?"

"Ela deu dez pontos para _Harry_," disse Draco, e cutucou Harry com um cotovelo. "Eu acho que isso é importante."

"Você pagará por isto, Potter," disse um dos Corvinais - Gorgon, Harry pensou - enquanto eles se afastavam. "Eu sei que você usou magia." Ele levantou sua mão vermelha e inchada acusadoramente.

"Venha aqui e diga isso," disse Harry, e Sylarana se mexeu ameaçadoramente. Gorgon e Jones engoliram em seco e saíram correndo.

Harry virou para Luna. "Obrigado," ele disse. "Por me defender mais cedo, e com Professora McGonagall."

Luna simplesmente acenou solenemente a ele. "Ofidioglotas não são maus," ela disse. "Os que falam com Wrackspurt, esses sim poderiam ser maus, porque eles colocariam os Wrackspurts nas pessoas e fariam os cérebros delas ficarem penugento."

Harry piscou. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de Wrackspurts. Mas já que Luna não parecia achar que havia qualquer coisa incomum sobre o que estava dizendo, ele decidiu que ele não pensaria nisto, também.

"Obrigado," ele repetiu, e foi para Defesa, os Sonserinos tagarelando ao redor dele. Um relance mostrou Luna marchando determinadamente para o outro lado do corredor, varinha comprimida atrás da orelha esquerda dela, sozinha.

* * *

"Por que você parecia tão satisfeito em ter detenção?" Harry sussurrou a Draco assim que eles se sentaram em Defesa. Lockhart ainda não tinha chegado o que deixou Harry feliz. Quando ele estava na sala, era difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa exceto em quão bobo ele era, e ele queria ouvir a resposta de Draco.

Draco zumbiu sob sua respiração, e continuou a fixar seus livros na extremidade de sua escrivaninha. Harry olhou-os em desgosto resignado. Eles estavam passando por _Aventuras com Acromantulas_ esta semana. Ele já tinha lido mais sobre o que Lockhart comeu no jantar cada noite nas aldeias remotas que ele passou do que alguma vez tinha precisado saber.

Mas ele afastou esses pensamentosquando percebeu que Draco, com seu queixo em uma das mãos, estava simplesmente estudando-o, um sorriso luminoso na face. "Bem?" Harry perguntou. "Não é como se McGonagall tornasse suas detenções divertidas." Harry nunca havia ouvido que ela o fissesse, até mesmo para seus Grifinórios, de acordo com Connor. Consistia principalmente em escrever coisas ou limpar sem magia. O que deixava Connor triste, McGonagall não era nem um pouco mais justa para a própria Casa. Harry tinha que admirá-la por isto, de um modo perverso. McGonagall era consistente, e tinha princípios, era inflexivel, e nunca deixava ninguém esquecer isto.

"Eu sei," disse Draco. "Mas eu protegi você." Ele parecia tão deleitado quanto quando sua mãe tinha lhe enviado uma caixa inteira de chocolates de casa, algo que ela fazia aproximadamente uma vez por semana.

Harry piscou. "Eu não entendo."

"Eu protegi você," disse Draco. "Foi a primeira chance que eu tive desde que você anunciou que era um Ofidioglota - a primeira vez que varinhas foram tiradas em vez de insultos estúpidos que um Sonserino pode fazer dez vezes melhor." Ele deu uma pequena estremecida que Harry pensou que era mais deleite. "Eu quis fazer isso, Harry," ele terminou. "Eu sei que você não pensa em mim como um amigo muito próximo. Mas amigos protegem um ao outro. Eu fiz isso."

Harry suspirou, mas se achou sorrindo. Algo assim _seria_ a razão de Draco.

Claro, seu bom humor foi arruinado em seguida, quando Lockhart entrou, sorrindo para eles. Harry se confortou com o pensamento que pelo menos os dentes do professor de Defesa não eram tão ofuscadoramente brancos quanto podiam ter sido. Um _Obscurus_ progressivo colocado no sorriso e cabelos dele tinham sido a vingança de Harry quando ele viu Lockhart tentar persuadir Connor mais uma vez a aparecer em fotos com ele. Tanto o sorriso quanto o cabelo ficariam um pouco mais escuros diariamente. Harry esperava estar lá quando Lockhart começasse a se olhar no espelho, pensando que seu cabelo estava ficando cinza ou seus dentes amarelandos.

Por enquanto, o professor de Defesa estava tão aborrecedor quanto antes. Ele foi a frente da sala e beteu palmas. "Quem sabe que dia é hoje?" ele perguntou luminosamente.

"Seu aniversário," disse Pansy Parkinson atrás de Harry, sonhadoramente. Harry lhe lançou um olhar enojado, e apenas em tempo de ver Millicent Bulstrode, com um olhar até mesmo mais enojado, acotovelar Pansy nas costelas.

"Aja como uma Sonserina, por Merlin!" a menina maior sussurrou. "Pare de babar em cima dele!"

Lockhart continuou antes que Pansy pudesse retrucar. "Meu aniversário, sim, excelente. Dez pontos para Sonserina." Pansy sorriu. Draco fez discretos sons de enjôo ao lado de Harry, e Harry estava inclinado em concordar. "E isso significa," Lockhart anunciou, "que cada um de vocês tem minha permissão para praticar os feitiços que desejarem até o fim da aula, quando vocês poderão me presentear com os presentes que vocês fizeram com os feitiços!"

Ele sorriu para eles, o sorriso perfeito, polido, que estava na cópia do _Semanário das Bruxas_ que Pansy mantinha toda hora com ela. Harry poderia ver a escuridão nos dentes dianteiros dele. Ele manteve seus pensamentos nisso e não nos caos que poderia ser o resultado de uma classe de segundanistas Corvinais e Sonserinos arremessando feitiços enquanto ele puxava sua varinha.

"Ele está brincando, ou é apenas incrivelmente estúpido?" Draco sussurrado próximo a ele.

"Incrivelmente estúpido, eu acho," Harry sussurrou de volta, e balançou a cabeça. Lockhart _era_ estúpido, e era um desperdício. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era a aula mais importante em Hogwarts, no modo de Harry de pensar. Os estudantes _tinham_ que aprender a se defender contra maldições e criaturas das Trevas, ou eles ficariam desamparados quando Voldemort voltasse.

Por agora, entretanto, ele podia se contentar em pensar no "presente" que ele criaria para Lockhart. Ele fechou os olhos por um longo momento, então sorriu e os abriu. O melhor modo de fazer isto teria sido por uma poção, mas já que ele não tinha nenhum ingrediente de poção aqui, ele faria o melhor que podia para se aproximar deles com feitiços. Ele acchava que podia fazer isto.

"O que você está fazendo?" Draco disse, enquanto assobiava sua varinha e Transfigurava um pedaço de papel em um pedaço ligeiramente maior. "Eu vou fazer algo simples e fingir que é algo complicado e muito o antigo e puro sangue. O idiota não saberá a diferença."

"Veja," disse Harry, e executou sua própria Transfiguração, transformando uma das escamas de Sylarana em uma pasta laranja pegajosa. Draco elevou as sobrancelhas e começou a fazer uma pergunta, mas Harry esquenceu a pasta e mexeu-a rapidamente, então a fez flutuar no ar se contorcedo. Ele poderia sentir sua magia quase ronronando com felicidade pelo uso, e balançou a cabeça. Às vezes ele tinha idéias muito estranhas sobre sua própria magia, e elas pareciam ser mais freqüentes desde o verão.

Ele alisou a pasta, e então olhou em volta por um recipiente. Lockhart tinha um jarro vazio na escrivaninha dele onde ele mantinha Cornish Pixies no primeiro dia de classe. Harry levantou sua mão recatadamente.

"Senhor?"

Lockhart virou a ele. "Sim, Sr. Potter?"

"Eu poderia pedir emprestado aquele jarro?" Harry perguntou, abaixando seus olhos. "Eu preciso de um recipiente para meu presente, e seria uma honra tocar algo você tocou."

Parecendo positivamente encantado, Lockhart disse, "Certamente, Harry," e tentou levitar o jarro para ele. Ele pronunciou mal o feitiço, e o jarro vôou até o teto e quase quebrou, antes de Harry controla-lo e flutua-lo para si. Lockhart riu. "Eu não conheço minha própria força às vezes!"

_O que seria isso, força multiplicada pelo poder da idiotice?_ Harry pensou, e agarrou o jarro, colocando a pasta laranja nele. Ele lançou um último feitiço, um simples que mudou a cor de laranja para dourado e fez ela parecer irresistivelmente bonita. Harry ofereceu o jarro solenemente para Lockhart.

"Feliz aniversário, Professor," ele disse.

"Obrigado, Sr. Potter," disse Lockhart, e pegou seu jarro. "Que surpresa." Ele olhou para a pasta dourada por um momento, então carranqueou, como se odiasse ter que admitir isto. "Er-o que é isso?"

"Uma pasta para lhe ajudar a cuidar de sua pele e cabelo, Professor," disse Harry seriamente. "Eu notei que você estava parecendo só um _pouquinho_ doente hoje no café da manhã. Eu espero isto ajude."

Lockhart ficou um pouco verde. "Doente? Sério? Obrigado, Sr. Potter. Eu usarei ela certamente." Ele caminhou para sua escrivaninha, já imergindo um dedo na pasta e alisando ela em cima de sua bochecha direita.

Harry virou à um tapinha em seu braço direito. "Sério?" Draco sussurrou, o encarando.

"Claro que não," Harry disse, cuidando em manter sua voz baixa. Lockhart provavelmente não o ouviria, mas havia várias pessoas na sala de aula que se ofenderiam e o enfeitiçariam por ousar fazer uma brincadeira com o professor. "Fará o cabelo dele brilhar mais durante uma semana, então deixará a pele dele laranja."

Os olhos de Draco alargaram, e ele começou a rir.Harry sorriu para ele e se apoiou na mesa, pronto para ficar agradavelmente enfadado até o fim da aula enquanto assistia Lockhart aplicar a pasta abundantemente.

Um murmúrio atrás dele o advertiu, mas não lhe advertiu o bastante. Uma voz que não era Sonserina disse, "Ele enfeitiçou Gorgon! Eu _sei_ que ele enfeitiçou."

"Isto devera ensiná-lo, então," disse outra voz, e Harry virou para ver um feitiço verde brilhante voar para ele. Ele se apavorou por um momento. Ele não acreditava que poderia erguer um Feitiço de Proteção a tempo, e ele definitivamente não queria executar um em frente a todo mundo. Os estudantes poderiam pensar que tinha sido um professor que havia feito isto no meio do Salão Principal, mas aqui?

_Deixe me. _

O corpo de Harry vibrou com a força daquela voz, e o mundo em frente a ele deformou e girou. Ele viu cores se arrastando uma contra a outra, se transformando em manchas de ensolação. Ele assistiu sua própria mão mover em um gesto preguiçoso, e o feitiço verde ficou vermelho e voou devolta para a Corvinal que o lançou. Ele se sentiu distante, aparte, como se ele não tivesse feito isso. E ele não tinha, não realmente.

Harry ouviu uma risada suave em sua cabeça, e então o agitado assobio de Sylarana. No próximo momento, as cores no quarto deixaram de obscurecer, e ele estava de volta ao normal, cambaleando, quando o mundo estabilizou novamente. Sylarana estava visível, dançando em seu pulso e ziguezagueando, como se ela pudesse morder quem tinha falado as palavras a Harry e tinha rido.

Draco agarrou seu ombro e fitou em sua face. "Harry? Você está bem?"

Harry acenou. Ele ainda não podia acreditar no que ele pensava que tinha visto. Como ele poderia ter transformado um feitiço em vermelho, particularmente quando ele não sabia o que era?

"Ele feriu a Margaret!"

Harry observou rapidamente, seu coração batendo . Uma menina Corvinal, presumivelmente a que lançou o feitiço a ele, estava deitada no chão. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, a face pálida, e ela tinha uma marca de mão na bochecha direita dela. A marca da mão esparramou enquanto Harry assistia, deixando toda face dela vermelha. Margaret choramingou suavemente em seu sono.

"Ai, Ai," disse Lockhart, se apressando para elas, sua própria face meio dourada. "Temos acidentes com todos estes feitiços vôando para todos os lados, sim? Eu realmente deveria lhes ter pedido para fazerem presentes pequenos para mim, não especiais. Só leve - er - Margaret para a ala hospitalar, Senhorita - er -"

"Turtledove," choramingou a menina se abaixando ao lado de Margaret. Ela atirou a Harry um olhar de completo ódio. "Professor Lockhart, você não vai fazer algo para castigá-lo? O que fez ele com ela?"

"Er, bem, que eu não sei," disse Lockhart, e virou a Harry, tentando parecer valente e heróico e falhando miseravelmente. "O que fez você com ela, Sr. Potter?"

"Eu não sei," Harry sussurrou. "Eu vi o feitiço dela voando para mim -"

"Ela não lançou nenhum feitiço!" Turtledove interrompeu calorosamente.

"Sim, ela lançou," disse Millicent, atrás de Harry. "Eu vi. Harry refletiu ele. Eu não acho que ele pretendia machucá-la, mas foi o que aconteceu." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ela não deveria ter ficado brincando com feitiços durante a aula. Nenhum de nós deveria." Ela lançou a Lockhart um olhar pontiagudo que ele perdeu completamente.

"Então foi apenas um caso de magia perigosa encontrando magia perigosa," Lockhart disse. "Assim, por favor escolte Margaret à ala hospitalar, Senhorita, er, Turtleshell, e eu estou certo que ela melhorará."

A menina Turtledove e três de seus colegas ajudaram a carregar Margaret da sala. Harry poderia sentí-los luzindo a ele. Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele esperava que Luna não sofresse a raiva de seus Companheiros de Casa.

E ele esperava que _ele_ não sofresse nada assim novamente. Ele tocou sua testa e tremeu. Então pausou. Havia uma dor específica em sua cabeça, e estava vindo de sua cicatriz. Ele passou seus dedos em cima dela, então vacilou. Ela _queimou_. Ele desejou saber porque ele não tinha notado isto antes.

_Eu senti ele!_ Sylarana assobiou em sua cabeça.

_Quem?_ Harry perguntou. Ele pensou a última coisa de que precisava agora era ouvir assobiando de Língua de Cobra.

_O que visita você à noite! Tom Riddle!_ Sylarana se entrelaçou em círculos. _Eu não sei o que ele fez. Ele estava - aí, por um momento, e você não. Então eu o empurrei fora, ou ele partiu, eu não sei._ Harry nunca tinha ouvido ela soar tão preocupada.

Harry deixou o ar sair, e olhou para cima quando Draco tocou seu braço. "O que aconteceu, Harry?" ele sussurrou.

"Eu não sei," Harry disse, olhando Lockhart voltar a frente da sala para emplastrar a pasta dourada novamente em suas bochechas. A piada parecia sem graça agora. "Mas eu não penso que era qualquer coisa que eu quera experimentar novamente."

"Nós lutaremos junto, então," disse Draco, e laçou um braço no de Harry.

_Sim, nós vamos,_ disse Sylarana, e agora ela soou mais sinistra do que antes.

Harry fechou seus olhos. _Se -seja o que for isso - acontecer novamente, significará que eu sou um perigo a Connor? _

Ele decidiu depressa que que não era o tipo de decisão ele poderia tomar sozinho. Nem Sylarana ou Draco podiam, por falta de conhecimento. Mas tinha alguém com quem Harry precisava falar que poderia saber, alguém que tinha crescido cercado de magia das Trevas e então lutado contra ela como um Auror.

_Depois do almoço,_ ele decidiu. _Eu irei falar com Sirius._


	7. Lições de Coragem

** N/T: **Aqui está mais um capítulo (finalmente), me desculpem pelos meses de fic parada, mas também não posso garantir que a próxima atualização virá logo : ( E sim, para os que notaram o titulo mudou um pouco (Uma crítica construtiva sempre é bem vinda) Espero que gostem deste capítulo!!

Boa Leitura!!

**Capítulo Sete: Lições de Coragem **

Harry deslizou rapidamente pelo corredor do segundo andar até o escritório que Dumbledore tinha dado a Sirius. Ele tinha saído do almoço mais cedo, o que tinha feito Sylarana protestar e Draco, preso em uma conversa com Blaise, carranquear a ele, mas nem Connor nem Rony não tinham estado no almoço. Harry agora tinha urgência extra em falar com Sirius. Se eles estivessem com problemas…

Ele ouviu a voz de Rony vindo da porta entreaberta, e relaxou. Eles estavam bem, então. Parecia que ele não tinha sido o único que tinha decidido procurar seu padrinho.

"- Sonserino enlodado!" disse a voz de Rony enfaticamente, no mesmo momento que Harry alcançou a porta do escritório.

Harry gelou. Então se apoiou suavemente contra a parede e levantou sua cabeça de forma que poderia ver dentro do escritório, coração batendo forte.

O escritório de Sirius estava na bagunça habitual que tinha estado desde que ele se mudou para lá, abarrotado com fotografias dele e Harry, ele e Connor, a família Potter inteira, Remus, o casamento dos Potter, e algumas de suas inúmeras namoradas. A própria vassoura e moto estavam no canto mais afastado, acompanhadas por uma vassoura escolar na qual Harry pensava que Sirius estava procurando azarações. Bandeiras de Grifinória, ou pedaços de pano transfigurados para parecer elas, vistosamente penduradas em todo gancho disponível. A escrivaninha de Sirius estava enterrada debaixo de uma pilha acumulada de papel, coberta por um horário de Quadribol proeminente com cada partida de Grifinória marcada em tinha vermelha e dourada.

E havia três cadeiras, agora puxadas em um triângulo. Sirius sentado em uma, sua face estava como uma nuvem de chuva. Connor empoleirado na extremidade de outra, quase vibrando com o que Harry reconhecia como uma mistura de ansiedade e raiva. Rony caminhando de um lado para outro em frente a eles, suas costas para a porta de forma que Harry não podia ver sua face.

_Talvez agora não seja o melhor momento_, Harry pensou.

_Você está espionando,_ disse Sylarana muito suavemente.

_Eu sei,_ Harry estalou de volta. _Cale-se. _

Ela apenas riu, o que era uma reação inesperada. Harry voltou a escutar.

"Ele não vai escapar com isto," disse Sirius, voz em um resmungo. "O Ministério não tem nenhuma razão para demitir seu pai, Rony, e certamente não por algo tão banal quanto uma discusão com Lucius Malfoy em uma livraria."

Rony girou novamente, e Harry pôde ver que a face dele tinha ficado quase completamente vermelha, obscurecendo suas sardas. "Mas e se eles tiverem?" ele sussurrou. "Papai sempre me falou que Lucius Malfoy tinha toneladas de amigos no Ministério, e agora -"

"Não tantos quanto ele tinha quando era um Comensal da Morte," disse Sirius, e bufou. "Oh, sim, ele tem influência - todo bruxo puro sangue com dinheiro tem um suporte daquele bastardo do Fudge - mas isso não significa muito quando qualquer um puder olhar para o braço esquerdo dele e ver a Marca Negra." Ele pausou por um longo momento, então, e um sorriso astuto começou a crescer em sua face.

"O que é, Sirius?" Connor tinha um eco do mesmo sorriso em sua voz. Ele sabia o que significava, quase tão bem quanto Harry. Rony apenas olhou de um para o outro com uma expressão confusa.

Sirius tossiu um pouco. "Bem, Malfoy saiu de seu caminho enlodado para fazer todo este teatro legal, certo?" ele perguntou.

Ron acenou. "Advogados e tudo! Mas - " Ele vacilou e acorcundou seus ombros. "Bem, minha família não pode responder tão bem porque…" sua voz se arrastou em um resmungo.

Amavelmente, Harry pensou, Sirius não recorreu à pobreza de Ron. "Eu sei," ele disse. "Assim o que vocês precisam é de outro bruxo puro sangue com dinheiro para lutar por vocês."

Rony apenas piscou, mas Connor saltou e lançou seus braços ao redor de Sirius. "Sirius," ele sussurrou. "Você vai? Você _realmente_ vai?"

Sirius bagunçou o cabelo de Connor, o afeto naquele gesto que fez Harry sorrir um pouco, apesar do modo que as notícias de que Lucius Malfoy estava atrás de Arthur Weasley estivessem rastejando sobre seus nervos. "Claro, pirralho," ele disse. "Eu ainda tenho meus contatos no Ministério, e eu tenho uma fortuna Black não sendo muito freqüentemente usada. Você pensou que eu ia gastar _tudo_ em presentes para afilhados irresponsáveis?"

Connor sorriu a ele. Rony entendeu. "Oh, senhor, ninguém esperaria que você -"

Sirius elevou uma mão. "Eu sei. Eu quero. Não vai me custar nada que eu não possa dispor, Rony." Seus olhos estreitaram, e ele sorriu daquele modo que sempre fazia Harry esperar ver uma língua se refestelar fora de sua boca. "E eu gostarei de liquidar com aquele Malfoy bastardo. Eu não confio nele mais do que confio em Snivellus. Uma vez Sonserino, sempre Sonserino. Uma vez Comensal da Morte, sempre Comensal da Morte."

Connor empalideceu e se calou por um momento. Então ele disse, em uma baixa e preocupada voz, "Sirius, você pensa que isso é verdade com Harry?"

Harry engoliu.

_Eles estão a dez movimentos de meu corpo,_ disse Sylarana pensativamente. _Eu poderia morder ambos antes da proteção descer e me engaiolar. Apenas diga a palavra mágica. _

Harry mandou uma recusa brava para ela, e esperou para ouvir o que Sirius diria. Quanto mais seu padrinho demorava, mais tenso ele ficava. Sirius fitou o espaço por longos momentos, então suspirou e bateu uma mão em seu cabelo.

"Eu não sei, Connor, honestamente," ele disse, balançando sua cabeça. "Ele é meu afilhado, e uma grande criança. Eu sempre pensei que ele estudava um pouco de mais. Mas eu nunca teria dito ele era do mau."

"Mas?" Connor perguntou, forçando-o a continuar. Rony estava escutando atentamente, também, Harry notou. Rony tinha sido ao menos um problema leve em suas interações com Connor desde que os dois tinham se tornado amigos. Ele aceitava Harry agora, mas ele estaria feliz de se virar contra ele se Sirius dissesse isso.

"Mas ele é um Ofidioglota," disse Sirius. "E ele até mesmo fez as pazes novamente com os Sonserinos depois que ele proclamou a devoção dele abertamente a você, o que eu não entendo."

_Isso é culpa deles, não minha!_ Harry pensou.

"Eu entendo," Connor resmungou, parecendo ferido.

"Eu nunca o abandonarei, claro," disse Sirius, dando a Connor um chacoalhão áspero e então um abraço. "Eu tenho a aposta com Snape para ganhar, não tenho? Mas eu não gostei dele ter esperado tanto antes de nos falar que ele era um Ofidioglota. Me deixa intranqüilo perto dele." Ele suspirou. "Eu ainda estou lutando por Harry, Connor, mas vai ser uma batalha mais difícil do que eu pensei."

Harry fechou seus olhos. Ele lutou contra a tentação de ir embora. Ele sabia, agora, que Sirius não gostaria das notícias do que tinha acontecido em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry teria que explicar sobre o diário, e Tom, e o que ele tinha pensado que estava _fazendo_, mantendo tudo escondido. Seria muito mais simples fugir.

Então fuja, Sylarana o persuadiu. _Eu posso lhe ajudar a lutar contra Tom quando ele aparecer novamente. _

Harry balançou sua cabeça lentamente. Ele tinha pretendido ser Grifinório, ele era para ser Grifinório, e se fosse assim, então isso significava encarar seus medos. Ele tinha feito isto uma vez no Salão Principal, mas não significava que ele pararia de fazer isto.

Ele bateu na porta.

Houve um breve e assustado silêncio, e então Sirius falou, "Entre."

Harry passou sua cabeça pela abretura da porta, e foi cumprimentado com uma variedade de expressões: surpresa, alívio, preocupação, antagonismo. Harry engoliu. "Sirius, eu posso falar com você em particular?" ele perguntou, arremessando um relance a Connor.

Sirius estreitou seus olhos. "Por que, Harry?"

Harry soltou o ar. "Algo aconteceu comigo hoje. Algo das Trevas. Algo Sonserino, eu acho."

Sirius se apoiou em sua cadeira, o considerando. Então ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que está na hora da primeira das lições em qualidades Grifinórias que eu lhe prometi, Harry," ele disse suavemente, mas com um tom de aço em sua voz. "Eu tenho certeza que você pode falar sobre isto em frente a Connor e Rony. Nós podemos confiar neles em não espalhar isto por aí, não é?" Seus olhos demoraram sugestivamente em Rony, quem, Harry se lembrava, tinha tido uma tendência para dizer bruscamente alguns dos segredos de seus amigos ano passado.

Um pouco do vermelho retornou a face dele, Rony acenou. Connor já estava acenando a cabeça, os olhos castanhos ficando largos com medo quando fixaram em Harry.

"Me fale então," Sirius disse suavemente.

Harry lhes contou a história do diário, os pesadelos das duas figuras sombrias, os sonhos de Tom Riddle, e terminou com o que tinha acontecido mais cedo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele forçou toda a emoção a sair de sua voz, e manteve seu tom igualmente plano. Seus olhos se fixaram em um ponto na parede sobre a cabeça de Sirius, de forma que ele não tinha que assistir todas as mudanças de expressões de seu padrinho.

Finalmente, quando ele tinha acabado, Sirius sussurrou, "Oh, Harry."

Harry lentamente encarou-o. Ele não podia distinguir qual emoção predominava nos olhos de seu padrinho - haviam tantas - e ele não ousou olhar a Rony ou Connor. Ele acenou. "Eu acho que estou sendo possuido," ele sussurrou. "Mas eu não consigo entender como. Eu não estudo o diário a semanas."

"Mas você manteve ele?" Sirius perguntou abruptamente.

"Eu não sabia o que fazer com ele," disse Harry, balançando a cabeça. "Não parecia tão perigoso -"

"Eu acho que é." Sirius se levantou e deu um passo a frente, se ajoelhando em frente a Harry. Harry relaxou um pouco novamente quando viu o olhar nos olhos dele. Este era o modo que Lily lhe olhava quando ela explicava alguma faceta do mundo adulto que ele não sabia ainda. "Qualquer coisa que pode causar sonhos e posse é perigoso. Vá e pegue o diário, Harry. Eu preciso ver ele. Há alguns feitiços que eu conheço que eu posso executar no diário para procurar qualquer sugestão de magia das Trevas."

Harry acenou e foi para as masmorras de Sonserina. Ele poderia ouvir a conversa recomeçar novamente atrás dele, mas desta vez ele não ficou para escutá-la. Ele não tinha tido nenhum direito de escutar a primeira.

Ele acelerou seus passos, esfregando sua cicatriz, que tinha começado a queimar um pouco novamente. Então ele ouviu um sibilo assustou de Sylarana.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, cuidadosamente. Parecia como se eles tivessem sido colados fachados pelo sono durante muito tempo. Sua cabeça doia. Ele olhou ao redor e não entendeu o que viu. Ele estava deitado em uma cama na ala hospitalar, com Madame Pomfrey parada não muito longe e falando com Sirius em uma voz baixa e urgente.

"Sirius?" ele disse. Sua voz era um resmungo. Harry estremeceu. Parecia como se ele tivesse passado horas gritando.

Sirius passou correndo pela senhora, ignorando o grito chocado dela, e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Harry. Ele apertou a mão direita de Harry na dele e afastou sua franja. Ele segurou a respiração.

Harry estremeceu. Aparentemente sua cicatriz mostrava algum sinal da intensa dor que ele estava sentindo.

"Mudou de cor," Sirius sussurrou.

"O que?" Madame Pomfrey se apressou ao lado dele, mãos nos quadris. "Se você está sugerindo que a dor contínua do Sr. Potter vem de uma batida na cabeça, então eu devo - "

"Não, a cicatriz dele," Sirius sussurrou. "Está vermelha. Por que?"

"Eu tenho certeza que _eu_ não sei," Madame Pomfrey disse. "Agora se você sair do caminho eu poderei fazer alguns exames, Sirius… "

Sirius se afastou, mas ele não deixou de segurar a mão de Harry. O olhar preocupado dele esquentava algo dentro de Harry que ele não tinha notado que estava congelado. Ele fechou os olhos e moveu seu braço esquerdo cuidadosamente, para sentir o peso de Sylarana. Ele estava surpreso que ela ainda não tinha falado nada.

Ela não estava lá.

Ele abriu os olhos e começou a perguntar, mas Madame Pomfrey começou a cantar seus feitiços então, e ele se sentiu obrigado a deitar e ficar quieto. Ele não reconheceu nenhum dos feitiços, mas tentou seu melhor para memorizar cada sílaba. Magia médica seria útil se ele tivesse que curar as feridas de Connor.

A senhora suspirou e se afastou da cama dele, abaixando a varinha. "Nada á fisicamente nada errado com ele," ela disse. "Não há nenhum inchaço na parte de trás da cabeça, nenhuma concusão, nenhum osso quebrado".

"Eu não entendo," Harry disse, e estremeceu ao som de sua voz. "O que aconteceu?"

"Qual é a última coisa da que você se lembra, Sr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey perguntou, sua voz amoleceu um pouco quando ela fitou-o.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não muito. Eu estava a caminho das masmorras para ir buscar um livro que Sirius queria olhar, e então - então Sylarana sibilou - " Ele encarou seu braço esquerdo vazio novamente. "Onde ela está?"

"Aqui mesmo, meu querido menino."

Harry virou a cabeça e suspirou em alívio. Dumbledore tinha entrado no quarto, segurando uma gaiola de vidro nas mãos. Sylarana ziguezagueou dentro dela, sibilando furiosamente. Dumbledore colocou a gaiola suavemente na cama e abriu-a.

"Diretor isso não é sábio - " Madame Pomfrey começou, sua voz estridente.

Sylarana disparou longe da gaiola como se fosse encantada para picá-la e escorregou pelo peito de Harry, se enrolando no pescoço dele. Ela estava exigindo, "_Onde você foi? Eu não pude achá-lo. Eu não pude sentí-lo. Onde você foi?_"

"Eu não sei," Harry disse, e viu pelo vacilar dos adultos que ele tinha falado em Língua de Cobra. Ele suspirou e retrocedeu a eles, se certificando de manter Sylarana fora de sua visão. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu," ele disse. "Mas nós gostariamos de saber. Nos fale, por favor?"

"É perturbador o modo que ele recorre àquela cobra," Sirius murmurou.

Dumbledore o ignorou e acenou lentamente, seus olhos menos claros do que eles tinham estado na última vez que Harry tinha o visto. "A custódia em meu escritório ativou quando sua Locusta ficou a uma certa distância de você, meu querido menino - ou talvez eu deveria dizer, quando você ficou a uma certa distância dela. Quando eu fui buscá-la, meu caminho me conduziu além de um certo armário de vassouras no segundo andar. Você estava deitado do lado de fora dele, inconsciente." Ele pausou, encarando Harry atentamente. "Você realmente não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, ofuscado. "Mas Sylarana deve poder nos falar -"

"_Eu não posso,_" ela insistiu. "_Você me pôs no chão e me disse que o deixasse sozinho. E as recordações não estão em sua cabeça. Elas se foram._"

"O que está no lugar então?" Harry perguntou, virando para ela e não se importando se ele sibilasse.

"_Nada. Um buraco._" Sylarana apertou o pescoço dele um pouco. "_É perturbador._"

"Mas nenhum sinal de Tom Riddle?"

"_Nada,_" disse Sylarana. "_Eu não posso mais sentí-lo._" Ela pausou um longo momento, então somou relutantemente, "_Talvez ele tenha ficado amedrontado à sugestão do cachorro de que nós examinássemos a primeira casa dele e fugiu._"

Harry soltou o ar lentamente. De forma que era um perigo evitado, então - o principal, de que Tom Riddle o possuiria novamente e lançaria algum tipo de feitiço perigoso a Connor ou outro estudante. Ele deixou a tensão em sua barriga relaxar, e olhou para cima para encontrar o olhar questionador de Dumbledore.

"Eu tive uma presença em minha cabeça, senhor," ele disse continuamente. "Me possuindo. Um homem jovem com cabelo escuro que disse que vinha de um certo livro que eu consegui de -" Ele hesitou. Ele poderia trair o pai de Draco assim?

"De?" Dumbledore cutucou suavemente, seus olhos eram como punhais.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu peguei ele na Floreios e Borrões," ele disse. "No princípio eu não sabia que havia alguma coisa errado com ele, entretanto Tom começou a falar comigo -"

"Tom." Os olhos de Dumbledore alargaram muito levemente. "Tom Riddle?"

Harry piscou. "Sim, senhor. Como você sabia? Sirius mencionou?" Ele sacudiu um relance ao seu padrinho, mas Sirius, ainda apertando a mão de Harry, estava olhando aDumbledore com tanta confusão quanto o próprio Harry estava mostrando.

Dumbledore suspirou. "Eu tenho o receio de que eu tenha uma boa, entretanto infeliz, razão para pensar primeiro neste nome quando eu ouço falar de qualquer Tom," ele disse. "E não, seu padrinho não mencionou isto a mim." Ele pausou por um longo, longo momento, e então disse, "Tom Riddle era o nome de Lord Voldemort quando ele era estudante em Hogwarts, Harry."

Harry apertou as mãos até que suas unhas cavaram em suas palmas. Sua pele se arrepiou como se tivesse sujeira nela.

_Voldemort_. Ele tinha estado com _Voldemort_ em sua cabeça. _Voldemort_ poderia ter saido e ferido _Connor_.

Ele poderia ter feito _Harry_ ferir Connor.

Harry estava tremendo. Ele se inclinou para o lado, e Madame Pomfrey soltou uma exclamação afiada e ondeou sua varinha imediatamente, movendo uma bacia para o lado da cama no mesmo momento que ele vomitou.

Sylarana, enquanto isso, estava sibilando como um dragão perturbado em seu ninho. "_O degradado que forçou a cobra a obedecer os comandos dele? Aquele com quem você lutou ano passado? Ele poderia me ter controlado. Ele estava tentando. Eu estou faeliz ele se foi_." E então o rabo dela apertou o bastante para forçar Harry a prestar um pouco de atenção nela, mesmo que só porque ela estava o sufocando. "_Você não está sujo_."

Harry esfregou uma mão em cima de sua boca e deu um aceno fraco a Madame Pomfrey em agradecimento, desejando poder concordar com Sylarana. Ainda, ele se sentia sujo e horrorizado de certo modo que não tinha nada a ver com a mera presença de possessão. Tinha sido _Voldemort_. A ameaça primária a vida de Connor, aquele de quem ele era suposto proteger Connor.

E ele teria tranformado Harry em um traidor.

Culpa e auto-repugnancia estavam se expandindo no meio de seu peito, e o comeriam vivo se pudessem. Harry respirou fundo e os pôs, cuidadosamente, na caixa secreta de seus pensamentos, onde ele apertava todas suas reclamações e a injustiça ocasional ou ciúme que ele pensava experimentar ao redor de Connor. A caixa tinha estado mantendo coisas assim desde que ele tinha cinco anos. Era sem fundo. Harry pensou que ela puderia segurar um pouco mais.

"Ninguém foi ferido?" ele sussurrou. "E sobre Margaret, a menina eu golpeei mais cedo com o feitiço?"

"Ela está acordada agora," disse Madame Pomfrey firmemente, "e devolta à Torre de Corvinal. Bastante honestamente, Sr. Potter, era só uma variação simples em um velho feitiço. Um pouco além das habilidades de nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para inverter, claro que -" a voz dela ficou ácida nessas palavras "- mas não impossível para alguém treinado em magia médica."

Harry acenou a cabeça, sua resolução para aprender magia médica só cresceu mais forte.

"Dê para Professor Lockhart uma chance, Papoula," Dumbledore repreendeu a senhora suavemente. Madame Pomfrey só bufou. Dumbledore virou e olhou nos olhos de Harry, sua própria expressão pensativa.

"Sr. Potter," ele disse, "Eu sei que o que eu estou a ponto de pedir a você é incomum, mas eu sinto que não tenho nenhuma escolha."

Harry acenou, as batidas de seu coração acelerando. Sylarana apenas proferiu um sibilo que era também sem palavras, só raiva, ou alguma palavra obscena que Harry não sabia a tradução.

"Eu tenho receio de que terei que lhe pedir que não fale para seu irmão, nem qualquer outro, sobre sua possessão por Tom Riddle," disse Dumbledore quietamente. "Ou, pelo menos, não que Tom Riddle é Lord Voldemort," ele somou, talvez vendo uma sombra nos olhos de Harry. "O jovem Connor já sabe sobre a possessão, eu acredito?"

Harry acenou. "E também Rony Weasley. Ambos prometeram manter isto quieto, Diretor," ele disse. "Eles _prometeram._"

"Eu não penso que eles quebrariam a palavra deles, Harry," Dumbledore disse suavemente. "Mas é extremamente importante que ninguém mais descubra. Eu tenho medo de que significaria sua expulsão da escola. Há pais, como você sabe, amedrontados pela mera menção do nome dele. Descobrir que um estudante tinha sido possuído por um artefato com um fragmento da alma dele, ou uma memória dele… eles exigiriam sua expulsão, e eu tenho medo de que muitos dos professores se uniriam a eles."

Harry engoliu. "Por que você não _está_ me expulsando, senhor? Na verdade, por que você não fez isto depois que eu revelei que - que eu posso falar com serpentes?"

Dumbledore estenteu a mão e suavemente bateu na cabeça dele. Harry tremeu. Havia um peso na mão do bruxo mais velho, uma sensacão de imensa força e poder e tristeza, e ele era a única pessoa além da mãe deles que Harry tinha alguma vez encontrado que não bagunçaria ainda mais seu cabelo.

"Porque não há nenhuma lei que diz que um Ofidioglota não pode estudar em Hogwarts," disse Dumbledore. "Isso seria bastante hipócrita de nós, quando um de nossos Fundadores era um Ofidioglota. E eu conheci muitas das vítimas de Voldemort." Por um momento, seus olhos sacudiram lateralmente à porta, e então voltaram à cama. "Eu sei que você é um deles, em vez de um perpetrador do mal dele."

Harry acenou e fechou os olhos.

"Diretor," disse uma voz fria da porta.

Os olhos de Harry voaram abertos novamente, e ele virou para ver Snape de pé lá. Os olhos do Professor de Poções estavam fixos nele, claro.

Sylarana começou a se desenrolar de sua garganta.

"Não," Harry lhe falou firmemente. "Não o morda."

"_Você não me controla,_" Sylarana estalou a ele.

"Então eu a forçarei a partir," disse Harry. "Se não a nada que eu possa fazer para impedir você de morder alguém, então eu não a quero por perto."

Sylarana hesitou, como se pesando suas opções, mas no fim se rendeu e se enrolou novamente ao redor dele como um colar vivo, dando reclamações às quais Harry não se aborreceu para escutar.

"Você tem procurado, eu presumo, Severus?" Dumbledore perguntou.

"Sim." Snape marchou para a cama com suas vestes rodando ao seu redor, o olhar nunca oscilando de Harry. "Não há nenhum sinal do livro dentro do quarto do menino."

Harry fechou seus olhos. Ele estava tão acostumado a se sentir terrificado agora, ele notou estupidamente, que ele mau notou quando um nível novo de medo se empilhava sobre o resto.

"Eu temi que isso acontecesse," Dumbledore disse com um suspiro. "Eu assumo que Harry foi possuído mais uma vez e forçado a esconder o diário, e então suas recordações foram levadas, de forma que ele não poderia contar a ninguém onde ele tinha o escondido." Ele olhou para Harry e lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. "Mas pelo menos, meu querido menino, você não será mais possuído. Onde o livro vai, a presença tem que ir. Ele não tem mais nenhuma posição segura dentro de sua mente."

Harry acenou, entretanto ele dificilmente foi confortado. O que ele tinha feito era bastante. Ele não tinha nenhuma idéia de como ele viveria com isto, ou se desculparia com Connor.

"Quem o possuiu, Potter?" Snape zombou.

Harry enrijeceu. Dumbledore o forçaria a contar para Snape, já que o homem era outra das vítimas de Voldemort?

Mas Dumbledore só disse, "Harry concordou em contar a só um número seleto de pessoas, Severus. Nós, em troca, concordamos em não esparramar isto mais." O olhar dele foi para Madame Pomfrey e Sirius. Sirius acenou imediatamente, claro que, enquanto Madame Pomfrey empalideceu a tudo que viu na face do Diretor e abaixou seu olhar.

"O menino está em minha Casa", disse Snape. "Ele está em meu cuidado. Eu tenho o direito de saber." Harry não precisou olhar para saber que Snape estaria o olhando novamente.

"Sério?" Sirius disse, com aquele riso parecido com um latido. "Em _seu_ cuidado? Quando você fez nem mesmo sabia que ele era um Ofidioglota, ou que ele estava sendo possuído?"

"E você sabia dessas coisas antes de ele vir a escola, Black?" A voz de Snape tinha ficado macia e ansiosa. "Você sabia que seu _afilhado_ possuia o talento de Salazar? Ou que -"

"Severus. Sirius."

A voz do Diretor pareceu gelar ambos os homens. Harry viu Sirius baixar a cabeça, um rubor aparecendo em suas bochechas, e Snape endureceu. Dumbledore olhou de um para o outro e suspirou.

"Quando homens crescidos não podem apartar seus rancores, como nós persuadiremos nossos estudantes a fazer isso?" ele murmurou.

Nenhum dos homens disse qualquer coisa. Dumbledore suspirou novamente e olhou de volta para Harry, seus olhos quietos.

"Eu sinto muito que isto tenha acontecido a você, meu menino," ele disse. "Nada assim deveria ter podido ferí-lo em Hogwarts. Por favor se considere debaixo de minha proteção pessoal. Você pode vir a qualquer hora a mim com qualquer preocupação que você tiver."

Harry acenou. Ele planejava levar ao Diretor qualquer outra coisa perigosa que acontecesse que poderia interessar a Connor. Ele teria que aumentar sua vigilância, aumentar a quantia de atenção que ele prestava a seu irmão. E se Tom Riddle tivesse planejado qualquer outra coisa, ou estivesse espreitando nas sombras? E se outra pessoa achasse o diário?

Harry não gostava de pensar no que poderia acontecer então.

"Diretor," Snape disse abruptamente, em uma voz ainda fria, mas menos provocante do que ele tinha usado antes. "Se eu pudesse fazer uma sugestão que deveria arrancar qualquer rastro prolongado de possesão da mente do menino?"

"Claro, Severus," disse Dumbledore, soando surpreso e contente.

"Eu estendo uma oferta para treinar nosso desastrado Sr. Potter em Occlumency," disse Snape. "Legilimencia, também. Ao menos, curará as lesões que esta possesão deixou para trás. Ao melhor, eu posso ter certeza de que o menino aprenderá a vigiar sua mente contra intrusões adicionais."

Harry se empurrou devolta contra os travesseiros, até onde ele podia sem irritar Sylarana ou fazer Sirius deixar sua mão. Um Legilimente! Snape era um Legilimente!

E Harry tinha confiado nele sem pensar, e até mesmo olhado diretamente nos olhos dele muitas vezes para contar, suas recordações queimando e flamejando na superfície de sua mente. Só Merlin sabia quanta informação ele tinha deixado deslizar de sua mente diretamente para a de Snape, informação que poderia condenar Connor.

Não havia nenhum modo de que ele deixaria o Diretor da Casa Sonserina olhar novamente em seus pensamentos, agora que ele sabia.

"Não," ele disse firmemente.

Snape virou e contemplou nos olhos de Harry. Harry imediatamente evitou o olhar, e Sylarana o apoiou com um sibilo duro.

"E por que não? " Snape tinha abaixado a voz dele. "Você está com medo do que eu poderia achar, Sr. Potter?"

"Sim," disse Harry abruptamente. "Eu estou. Você odeia nosso pai, senhor. Você já provou isso." Ele olhou-o a tempo de ver algo cruzar os olhos de Snape, e se achou sorrindo, esquisitamente, amargamente. "Eu acho que você está fazendo só isto porque você quer achar recordações de um tempo quando James Potter fez algo envergonhante e me escarnecer com elas."

"Alguém poderia quase pensar que você não confia em mim, Sr. Potter," disse Snape. Harry não sabia o que fazer de sua voz, que estava livre de inflexão.

"Eu não confio," disse Harry. "Você sabe por que." Ele olhou nos olhos de Snape, cabeça erguida e deixou a memória de tomar Veritaserum brilhar na superfície de seus pensamentos.

Snape pulou para trás como se tivesse sido picado, seus olhos alargando por um momento. Então eles estreitaram.

"Apesar disso," ele disse.

"Professor Snape seria uma escolha excelente, Harry," Dumbledore disse, um tom de pesar em sua voz. "Ele sabe - certas coisas essenciais sobre a presença que já possuiu você. E ele é o Diretor de sua Casa. Ele também é um especialista em Oclumencia e vai, eu tenho certeza, aceitar fazer um juramento para não revelar o que ele achar em sua mente para ninguém, a menos que compelido legalmente." Ele virou e olhou nos olhos de Snape.

"Eu vou," disse Snape, sem hesitação.

"_Eu não permitirei isto!_"

Harry ganiu quando Sirius saltou de pé, arrastando violentamente seu braço. Ele puxou sua mão livre, tremendo-a. Sylarana sibilou, mas uma vez mais não disse nada no sibilo. Harry não sabia o que fazer com ela.

"Harry é _meu_ afilhado," Sirius rosnou, avançando. "Ele também é um menino de doze que acabou de ser possuído, e precisa de descanço e boa comida e a companhia de seus amigos. Você _não_ vai cutucar a cabeça dele, seu enlodado, de cabelo gorduroso, dentes amarelos, fungador, _Comensal da Morte!_"

Snape não sorriu. Ele somente assistiu Sirius com desdém frio, então virou a Dumbledore. "Diretor?"

"Nós temos que fazer o que é melhor para Harry," disse Dumbledore. "E eu acho que Severus poderá ajudá-lo, Sirius. Eu farei ele aceitar o juramento em frente a você, se isso é -"

Sirius trotou para fora da ala hospitalar. Harry escutou cada passo que ele deu, e fechou seus olhos, sabendo o que aconteceria agora.

Dumbledore explicou a situação a Snape, suavemente, e o fez jurar. Harry não olhou-os o tempo inteiro. Ele já estava afundando profundamente dentro de si, procurando a coragem que Sirius tinham querido que ele mostrasse hoje, e a qual ele precisaria para defender seu gêmeo.

Todo movimento que ele fazia para ser Grifinório parecia arrastá-lo devolta para ser Sonserino. Ele tinha que tentar outra coisa.

Era uma vergonha que ele não estava mais certo _do_ _que_ ele deveria tentar.

"_Durma_," disse Sylarana vigorosamente.

Harry suspirou. Ela tinha razão. Ninguém lhe culparia por ir dormir, e poderia lhe ajudar a relaxe e lhe dar idéias quando ele despertasse pela manhã.

Ele se virou, achou uma posição confortável, e deixou sua mente vaguar à uma escuridão.

* * *

Snape esperou até estar de volta à seu escritório para deixar sua face estóica sumir. Então puxou sua varinha, conjurou um objetivo de duelo, e arremessou feitiços a ele, um após o outro, chamuscando-o e derretendo seus membros, cicatrizando e cortando-o, e finalmente fazendo-o explodir. Era um reflexo que ele tinha treinado há muito tempo, desde que lançar coisas era altamente desaconselhável em um quarto cheio de poções valiosas e ingredientes de poções.

Finalmente, devolta ao seu humor inicial, ele fez o objeto desaparer e as marcas que ele tinha feito às paredes, e afundou em sua cadeira, fechando seus olhos.

Duas recordações queimaram claras como o dia em sua mente: a noite que ele tinha forçado Harry a tomar Veritaserum, e as palavras que Dumbledore tinha lhe dito quando advertiu Snape do que ele provavelmente veria na mente de Harry.

"_Tom Riddle está aqui, Severus. E o diário dele está agora perdido._"

Snape sabia o que isso significava. Ele dificilmente deixaria o pensamento entrar em sua mente, ele o fecharia do lado de fora.

Agora, ele não poderia mais fechá-lo do lado de fora.

_A Segunda Guerra já começou. _

E Harry Potter estava no centro dela, como Snape tinha suspeitado que estaria. Tão recentemente quanto uma semana atrás, um dia atrás, o anúncio teria o feito sorrir. Era só mais uma prova de que Harry Potter, e não seu irmão, era o Menino Que Sobriviveu.

Não agora. Não quando Voldemort tinha ganho tal ligação direta na mente de Harry, e Harry tinha mostrado, claramente, que ele não confiava em seu próprio Diretor de Casa para protegê-lo e ajudá-lo com tal desafio, e não tinha confiado por meses.

_Eu estava cego. _

Snape sabia que tinha cometido erros no passado, até mesmo grandes erros, até mesmo horrorosos - às vezes parecia como se sua vida tivesse sido um longo erro - mas, no momento, o único erro que rivalizava com perder a confiança de Harry e fazer apostas com Black era a noite em que ele tinha escolhido se unir aos Comensais da Morte. E isso voltaria para rondá-lo, repercussões em toda miríade de formas, se Lord das Trevas voltasse. Nada que ele tinha feito nos últimos doze anos para compensar isto importaria.

_Eu não permitirei que isso aconteça. Contra isto, não importa que Harry é o filho de James Potter ou afilhado de Sirius Black. O que importa é que ele se levantará ao centro disto tudo. _

_E se eu não ajudar Harry, então as outras Casas realmente poderão culpar Sonserina pelo retorno dele._

Snape se levantou, soltando uma respiração severa, e se recompôs. Ele logo teria que ensinar uma classe de terceiro-anistas Lufa-Lufas e Corvinais, e tinha que estar pronto. Não serviria de nada deixar os estudantes verem seu frio, tranqüilo, controlado Professor de Poções com raiva e agonia em seus olhos.

_A Segunda Guerra começou,_ ele pensou, se dirigindo ao menino na ala hospitalar que não podia ouví-lo. _Nós dois somos soldados nela. Você não está só. _

_A dificuldade, claro, estará em fazê-lo ver isto. _


	8. Interlúdio: A carta de Lily

A/N: Este é um capítulo de Interlúdio, e então curto, um maior segue este. Eles ambos são Deprimimentes, só para lhe advertir.

**Interlúdio: A Carta de Lily **

_7 de outubro de 1992 _

Querido Harry:

Eu soube por Sirius e Diretor Dumbledore que Professor Snape quer que você tenha lições de Oclumencia com ele. Sirius, claro, tenta nos persuadir a recusar. Diretor Dumbledore tenta nos persuadir a concordar.

Eu falei com seu pai, e nós concordamos que você deveria tê-las.

As razões para isto são complicadas, mas eu as explicarei, como eu sei que você, de todas as crianças, entenderá as razões até mais profundas que estão por baixo desta decisão.

Primeiro, Professor Snape está em uma posição sem igual para entender alguém como você, que poderia ser tentado para virar às Trevas mas poderia ser leal à Luz. Ele superou um ano de trabalhos como um Començal da Morte para voltar ao lado do Diretor, e então serviu outro ano como espião. Eu entendo que ele odeia James, e que ele poderia jogar este ódio em você, como ele já fez no passado. Mas eu acredito que esta instintiva compreensão o compelirá o bastante à justiça. Nem sequer James pode negar isso—entretanto ele se mataria antes de admitir admirar Severus—o que precisaria de muita coragem para reconhecer o erro dele.

Segundo, há uma possibilidade que Oclumência e Legilimencia possam ser armas que você precisará na guerra que se aproxima—não só como proteções, mas como lâminas. O Lord das Trevas, o Diretor me escreveu, é um ótimo Legilimente. A possesão dele até mesmo a uma mente treinada como a sua foi prova disso. Se você usasse estas armas, talvez em algum dia você não só poderia defender seus próprios pensamentos, mas perfurar os dele. Isto, eu não preciso lhe falar, nos daria uma vantagem incrível para saber as estratégias de Voldemort.

Terceiro, eu, também, temo o que poderia acontecer se o Lord das Trevas ganhasse controle de tal poder e talento que você possui, meu filho—poder e talento que são tão maiores de que Sirius consegue perceber. É nossa culpa, claro, e não dele, que ele não sabe. Ainda, você sabe que desastre poderia ser se você se virasse contra seu irmão.

Por favor, Harry. Por Connor, e por todos nós, eu lhe imploro que aceite o que Professor Snape está ensinando.

Eu amo você, meu filho, e sei que você tomará a decisão certa.

_Lily Evans Potter._


	9. Que Teia Enroscada Nós Tecemos

**Capítulo Oito: Que Teia Enroscada Nós Tecemos**

"Alguém está vindo," falou uma baixa e urgente voz à sua frente.

"Oh, merda, é _ele_," disse outra pessoa, e então o barulho de batida de pés ficou mais forte. Harry virou no canto do corredor a tempo de ver dois estudantes mais altos se afastarem apressadamente dele, lhe dando uma olhada desconfiada. Harry achou isto engraçado até que ele olhou para o lado e viu Luna Lovegood presa à parede com algum tipo de teia que parecia feita de chiclete. Fios rosas agarrados aos cabelos, rosto, e vestes dela, e prendendo sua boca fechada.

"Harry!" Draco ralhou quando Harry se adiantou. "O que você está fazendo? Nós vamos nos atrasar para Poções—"

Harry lhe deu um olhar o que o calou completamente. Se virando, Harry apontou sua varinha e murmurou, "_Finite Incantatem_."

A teia desapareceu. Luna caiu no chão e balançou a cabeça, então levantou. Sua varinha ainda estava atrás da orelha esquerda, Harry notou, seu longo cabelo quase obscurecendo-a. Ela olhou para ele com olhos solenes.

"Obrigado," ela disse. "Mas você não tinha que fazer isso, você sabe. Eles estavam sob controle dos Wrackspurts."

"Eles macucaram você?" Harry perguntou. Ele não achava que tinham, mas ele nunca tinha visto aquele feitiço em particular, e por tudo que ele sabia, a teia poderia ter puxado pele ou cabelo quando desapareceu.

"Não," disse Luna. "Eu acho que eles pretendiam me humilhar, se você quer a verdade. Wrackspurts gostam de deixar as mentes das pessoas penugentas, mas eles não podem mudá-los. Eles realmente não teriam me machucado, porque eles não queriam me machucar antes dos Wrackspurts os possuirem."

Harry não estava tão certo disso, mas ele não tocou no assunto. Ignorando os movimentos impacientes de Draco, ele deu um passo adiante e inspecionou Luna por um momento. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para vê-lo melhor; até mesmo para uma primeiro-anista, ela era pequena. Esta manhã, ela usava um colar de tampas de garrafa como jóia. Sua face estava totalmente suave e calma. Harry não tinha nenhuma idéia do que ela estava sentindo.

"Se qualquer um lhe machucar desta maneira novamente," ele disse, "e eu não estiver por perto, então eu quero que você ache o Sonserino mais próximo quando você estiver livre. Lhe diga que você tem uma mensagem para Harry Potter, e conte como seus atacantes eram."

Luna acenou. "Mas por que?" ela perguntou.

"Como assim, por que?" Harry olhou para o corredor por onde os estudantes mais velhos tinham ido. Eles não eram Gorgon e Jones, ele sabia. Eles não tinham mostrado aquele extremo nível de medo. Mas ele tinha muita certeza de que eles _eram _Corvinais. "Eu não quero que eles lhe machuquem."

"Eles querem me humilhar," Luna corrigiu suavemente, "não me machucar. Eu disse isso antes."

Harry respirou fundo. "Então talvez eu queira humilhá-los em retorno," ele disse. Draco respirou revoltadamente ao seu lado, mas quando Harry olhou a ele, o outro garoto fechou a boca e lhe deu um olhar afiado. _Nós vamos nos atrasar para Poções_, dizia o olhar, _e você não deveria estar fazendo isso de qualquer maneira, já que você acabou de sair da ala hospitalar. _Em troca Harry ignorou isso.

"Você tem um Wrackspurt na sua cabeça, também?" Luna perguntou.

"Talvez," disse Harry. "Eu não sei. Como é ter um Wrackspurt na cabeça?"

"Você se sente penugento," disse Luna. "Não se lembra o que está fazendo. Tem pensamentos estranhos, como machucar as pessoas."

Harry tentou sorrir, mas sentiu que não tinha saido exatamente do modo que ele queria. "Bem, sim, então. Isso parece algo que eu tenho experimentado muito ultimamente."

Draco apertou o braço dele. "Você é _cego_?" ele sibilou.

"_Concordo com ele_," disse Sylarana. "_E fale para ele ser bonzinho e tirar a mão de mim_."

Harry puxou seu braço da mão de Draco e assistiu Luna tirar um colar barulhento do bolso das vestes dela. Tinha pequenos encantamentos prateados nele, incluindo um cavalo e um pássaro que Harry pensou ser um cisne, mas também muitos objetos mais comuns—tampas de garrafa, papéis de doces, cartas de baralho. Luna ofereceu o colar a ele, e acenou solenemente quando Harry aceitou-o.

"Isso o protegerá de Wrackspurts," ela disse. "Eu ofereci alguns às pessoas que me prenderam na parede, mas eles não quiseram. Eu não sei por que," ela somou. "Eu acho que os Wrackspurts estavam os confundindo."

"Obrigado, Luna," disse Harry. Ele pôs o colar em seu pescoço. Draco bufou, mas não conseguiu dizer qualquer coisa, o que era muito gratificante. Harry acenou a Luna. "Eu acho que já posso sentir o Wrackspurt diminuir."

"_Não, isso é sua estupidez voltando_," disse Sylarana.

"Não foi nada," disse Luna. "Agora, eu tenho que ir para a aula. Alguém poderia sentir minha falta, e então pensariam que os Heliopaths me levaram." Ela se virou e foi embora sem mais nenhuma uma palavra.

Harry a assistiu ir com um sorriso lânguido, e então Draco agarrou seu braço—por sorte não o que Sylarana estava embrulhada—e o arrastou na direção da sala de Poções.

"Professor Snape ficará furioso conosco se nós nos atrasarmos," ele disse. "E por que você aceitou esse colar, Harry? Eles vão pensar que você é tão louco quanto ela."

"Alguns deles já pensam," disse Harry suavemente, puxando o fio do colar de forma que ele ficaria mais evidente ao redor de seu pescoço. "Falando Lingua de Cobra, desmaiando em um corredor…"

Draco parou abruptamente e levantou as mãos, apertando os ombros de Harry. Harry olhou nos olhos dele.

"Eu não acho que você está louco, Harry," disse Draco. "Eu acho que você é incomum, e sempre será."

Harry sorriu ligeiramente. "Obrigado, Draco," ele disse, e passou por ele. "Agora, como você mesmo disse, Snape ficará furioso conosco se nós nos atrasarmos." Ele começou andar, e Draco seguiu obedientemente.

"_Você gosta mais de Luna do que de mim?_"Sylarana estava obviamente amuada.

Harry olhou para baixo à cabeça dela saindo de sua manga e respondeu no que ele tinha certeza que era Lingua de Cobra. "_Claro que não. Eu pensei que você ficaria contente sobre eu ajudá-la, na realidade_."

Sylarana virou a cabeça e fixou seus olhos verdes e brilhantes nele. "_Por que eu ficaria?_"

"_Porque às vezes eu poderia achar que você deveria morder um estúpido Corvinal,_"Harry divagou.

Sylarana sussurrou a ele pelo resto do caminho para Poções, lhe dizendo que humano bom ela tinha, um humano tão _inteligente_. Harry sorriu. Até que ele achasse os Corvinaisque machucavam Luna, ele poderia estar em um humor ruim o bastante para deixar Sylarana pelo menos ameaçá-los, e isso vai provavelmente deixá-la contente. Ele estava aprendendo a lidar com ela agora.

Sua raiva tentou voltar ao pensar em estudantes mais velhos atormentando um primeiro-anista, ao pensar em estudantes machucando alguém de sua própria Casa, ao pensar que ninguém _fazia_ _algo _sobre isto, mas ele empurrou o pensamento para longe. Ele ia estar bravo o bastante esta noite, depois de sua primeira lição de Oclumência com Snape. Mas ele tinha prometido para sua mãe tentar ser tão frio e composto quanto possível. Ele tinha que ser, por Connor.

* * *

Snape elevou uma sobrancelha quando Harry e Draco entraram pouco antes dele fechar as portas da sala de aula, mas não disse nada—até que Harry virou para sentar em seu lugar habitual ao lado de Neville Longbottom. Então sua sobrancelha subiu mais alto, e ele disse, "Levante, Sr. Potter, por favor. Eu acho que você deve se juntar ao Sr. Malfoy hoje."

Harry viu Neville baixar a cabeça pelo canto de seu olho. O Gryffindor tímido realmente não era tão tímido quando Harry fazia dupla com ele. Harry não apontava todos os enganos óbvios, como Hermione fazia, mas tentava o seu melhor deixar Neville descobrir os erros sozinho, só emprestando ajuda se ele realmente precisasse dela. Esse parecia o melhor modo para ensinar Neville—na realidade, o melhor modo para ensinar muitos outros estudantes de Poções. Harry só queria saber se Snape não percebia isto.

"Nós estamos começando uma poção nova hoje, senhor?" Harry perguntou.

"Não, Sr. Potter, nós continuaremos nosso trabalho na Poção Calmante," disse Snape, sua voz ficando um pouco mais afiada.

"Então eu preferiria permanecer e trabalhar com Neville, senhor," disse Harry, se sentando. Neville sorriu para ele. Harry sorriu de volta. "Afinal de contas, nós começamos a Poção Calmante juntos, assim eu acho que nós deveríamos terminá-la."

Snape trotou até a mesa deles. Harry olhou para cima e olhou nos olhos dele. Sylarana sibilou suavemente, e ele sentiu ela afundar em sua pele. A presença dela estava agora em sua mente, e se Snape tentasse ler seus pensamentos nos próximos momentos, ele ia ter uma surpresa desagradável.

Harry tinha concordado em ter lições de Oclumência, e escutado Sirius se enfurecer por isto, e respondido a carta de sua mãe com uma carta calma e cheia de bons argumentos, dizendo que ele entendia e aceitava toda observação que ela tinha feito. Mas tinha passado mais de uma semana desde sua possesão, e ele tinha tido aquele tempo para pensar em suas próprias estratégias para aprender com Snape e ao mesmo tempo impedir o homem de ver mais do que ele devia. Sylarana era uma dessas estratégias. Ela estava em sua mente de qualquer maneira, assim ele faria uso da vontade dela de estar ali.

E ele forçaria Snape a aparecer em lugares abertos e o faria perder tantas batalhas menores quanto ele podia. Era _importante _que Snape soubesse que ele desconfiava dele, e Snape não tinha ganhado de Harry só porque Harry teria lições privadas com ele. Alguma louca e convensida razão Snapeana que o Professor de Poções tinha tido para pensar que Harry ainda confiaria nele depois dele usar Veritaserum poderia possuí-lo novamente.

_Snape quer honestidade, não é? _Harry pensou. _Ele quer que eu abra minha mente para ele? Este é um lugar para começar. _

O ar ficou mais tenso quando o Professor fitou Harry. Harry poderia ver Connor se inclinando para eles duas filas a frente, olhando para ele. Sua face estava pálida, e assim estava a de Ron. Hermione, que sentava à mesa em frente a Harry e Neville estava encarando Harry em absoluto choque e horror.

Afinal, Snape disse, "Talvez você tenha razão, Sr. Potter. Sr. Zabini, volte a Sr. Malfoy. Você pode ser parceiro da Srta. Parkinson em outro momento." Ele se virou e voltou à frente da sala.

Harry soltou a respiração e olhou para Neville novamente. Neville estava tremendo, a cabeça enterrada nas mãos.

"Ei," Harry disse suavemente, preocupado.

Neville olhou de novo para ele e balançou a cabeça. "Você estava falando sério, Harry?" ele sussurrou. "Você realmente queria trabalhar comigo?"

Harry piscou. "Claro que eu quero. Por que eu não iria querer?"

"Eu derreto todos os caldeirões," sussurrou Neville, quando ele começou a copiar as instruções de Snape para a Poção Calmante. "E eu não sou muito bom em Poções. Você é _realmente _bom, ou p-professor Snape não teria lhe dado pontos ano passado."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Então eu deveria trabalhar com você, já que eu sou bom em Poções. Além disso, eu gosto de você."

A face de Neville se iluminou a isso. Harry escondeu um suspiro quando foi buscar os ingredientes da Poção Calmante. Ninguém nunca disse a Neville que gostava dele? Harry não podia entender por que. Neville sempre tinha sido perfeitamente cortês com Harry sempre que ele visitava a Torre de Grifinória, e ele _escutava _as palavras das outras pessoas, como se ele fosse receber um teste sobre elas depois. Harry não podia imaginar alguém menos provável de ser candidato a ser afastado e excluido pela própria Casa.

Claro, Luna foi excluída pelo Corvinais, também.

Harry carranqueou e levou os ingredientes de volta à mesa que ele compartilhava com Neville. Então, o que tinha em Luna e Neville que lhes transformavam em alvos? Ele poderia entender por que _ele _era um alvo, já que a maioria dos estudantes na escola agora parecia pensar que ele era das Trevas. Mas Neville só não era talentoso em Poções, ou Snape não o deixava ser, e Luna usava jóias estranhas e dizia coisas estranhas e levava sua varinha atrás da orelha esquerda. Harry não podia imaginar por que os outros realmente pensavam que estas eram atividades das Trevas.

_Eles são afastados porque as pessoas são estúpidas, _disse Sylarana. _Eu pensei que você soubesse disso. _

"Sr. Potter."

Harry olhou para cima. Snape estava sobre deles, e Neville estava obviamente tremendo, tentando não deslizar de sua cadeira desmaiado.

"Eu esperarei você hoje à noite em meu escritório às oito em ponto," ele disse.

Harry abaixou os olhos e acenou, voltando a olhar para as instruções da Poção Calmante. Ele sabia fazer ela, mas sempre era bom confirmar.

"Você me ouviu?" Snape exigiu.

Harry piscou. Talvez Snape esperasse um desafio em todas as coisas, até mesmo nisto. Mas Harry tinha aceitado as lições de Oclumência. Ele não lutaria contra lições que realmente aconteceriam.

"Sim, senhor. Oito em ponto em seu escritório. Eu estarei lá," ele disse.

Snape olhou-o mais uma vez, então se virou. Neville soltou a respiração tremulamente. "Como você _tolera _ele?" ele sussurrou.

"Eu não tolero, sério," disse Harry, adicionando a primeira pitada de figueira seca. "Ele me tolera."

Harry respirou fundo, pondo sua raiva na caixa—isto era por Connor—e bateu na porta do escritório de Snape.

"Entre," disse a voz de Snape, perfeitamente polida e fria. Harry abriu a porta e entrou.

Ele já esteve no escritório de Snape antes, então ele soube imediatamente que algo estava diferente. As incontáveis garrafas de poções e seus ingredientes tinham desaparecido, as estantes estavam vazias. A escrivaninha e cadeiras que normalmente ficavam no meio do escritório estavam contra a parede, e havia uma grande parte do chão transfigurado para parecer um colchão. Harry encarou o colchão, e então a Snape, que se apoiava contra a parede mais distante do escritório e o assistia.

"Por que o colchão, senhor?" ele perguntou.

"Para você se você cair, Potter," Snape disse. "Oclumencia é uma tarefa difícil. Eu realmente espero que você desmorone em algum momento durante a lição, mesmo que seja só porque você esteja mantendo muita da sua atenção em sua mente e não o bastante em seu corpo." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Acontece a muitos estudantes. Aconteceu comigo."

Harry piscou. Ele estudou o tom de Snape, o olhar nos olhos dele, o fato de que ele tinha se dado o trabalho de explicar—e tinha feito isto sem discutir.

Um momento depois, quando Snape avançou e apontou sua varinha, ele achou que entendia o propósito dele responder sua pergunta. Ele endureceu os ombros, e Sylarana assumiu sua posição de guarda em sua mente.

"_Legilimencia!_"

Harry sentiu como se alguém estivesse o empurrando, passando pelos seus olhos e entrando em sua mente. Ele entrou em um caos de imagens. Sylarana formou uma espiral ao redor dele e o segurou, e ele evitou que algumas das recordações escapassem com a ajuda dela.

Outras, entretanto, passaram violentamente por dele e fugiram. Ele viu, brevemente, a primeira vez que ele conseguiu dominar magia sem varinha, as horas infinitas que ele tinha praticado _Protego_ antes de entender o feitiço, a vez três outonos atrás quando sua magia pulou inesperadamente a sua volta e girou ao redor de sua cabeça como uma bola amarrada em um fio quando Connor tinha pego o último Sapo de Chocolate de uma caixa deles—

E então Sylarana _torceu_, e puxou, e Harry se achou ajoelhado no colchão, tomando fôlego.

Ele fechou os olhos, não querendo ver a expressão de Snape ainda. Ele tinha sobrevivido na primeira vez. E ele pensou que poderia entender o movimento que Snape tinha feito. Havia uma certa _direção _à magia, um certo modo que a pessoa enviava sua vontade ao executar este feitiço. Ele poderia aprender depressa, e se ele pudesse impedir Snape ver recordações importantes, então ele poderia estar fora de perigo em algumas semanas.

"Levante, Potter," disse Snape quietamente.

Harry levantou. A face de Snape estava totalmente em branco. "Desta vez", ele disse, "Eu vou procurar uma memória que você não deseja que eu veja. _Legilimencia!_"

Harry fez uma careta quando a força invisível empurrou novamente sua mente. Ele tentou enfrentá-la, e ela foi mais forte que ele.

Ele passou a segunda estratégia que ele tinha treinado com Sylarana, escolhendo fragmentos e pedaços de memórias, os flashes de coisas minúsculas que ele poderia se lembrar de um verão quando ele tinha seis anos, e os enviou como uma nuvem de borboletas para Snape. Snape pausou para examinar algumas delas, e Harry afundou. Ele teve uma sensação breve de vastidão, corredores de arquivos e águas pretas profundas, sua mente tão mais selvagem e mais estranha do que ele alguma vez tinha pensado que era, e então ele sentiu Snape atrás dele.

Sylarana se lançou e chicoteou, mas ela foi muito lenta. Snape não conhecia bem a mente de Harry, mas ele conhecia _mentes_, e Harry teve a rápida noção do que um Legilimente qualificado poderia fazer, naquele momento, como suas próprias perícias poderiam dominar até mesmo alguém que conhecia bem sua própria mente. Snape sabia a forma geral do que ele estava procurando, enquanto Harry só sabia as recordações que ele queria proteger, e pensando nelas revelariam a presença delas a Snape.

Uma memória explodiu nos olhos de Harry como uma chuva de fogos de artifício Trouxa.

"_Manter Connor seguro. Sempre protegê-lo. Me assegurar de que ele viva uma vida tão calma quanto ele possa, até que ele tenha que enfrentar Lord Voldemort novamente. Ser seu irmão e seu amigo e seu guardião. Amá-lo. Nunca competir com ele, nunca brilhar mais do que ele, e nunca deixar qualquer um outro saber que eu sou assim perto dele. Ser comum, de forma que ele pode ser extraordinário._"

_Lily se ajoelhou em frente a ele, seus olhos claros cheios de carinho e tristeza, e beijou o topo da cabeça dele. "Está certo," ela disse. "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Harry, por conseguir dizer tudo e saber o que significa_."

_Era a primeira vez que ele tinha conhecido, realmente conhecido, o que os votos significavam. Ele tinha seis anos… _

Harry empurrou Snape violentamente fora de sua cabeça. Ele olhou para cima a tempo de ver Snape cambalear para trás contra a parede, Harry se sentou novamente no colchão. Harry ficou feliz de ver Snape suando e arquejando, da mesma maneira que ele estava.

_Eu sinto muito_, disse Sylarana miseravelmente. _Ele foi muito rápido. Muito forte. _

_Não se preocupe com isto_, Harry lhe falou. _Nós só temos que tentar alguma outra coisa. Agora que nós realmente sabemos o que ele pode fazer, será mais fácil. E nós ainda temos algumas outras estratégias que nós não tentamos. _

"Potter."

Harry olhou para cima. Snape estava segurando a varinha em direção a ele, mas livremente, como se não pretendeu mirar.

"O que foi isso?" ele perguntou.

Harry piscou. "Você sabe o que foi," ele disse. "Senhor," ele somou apressadamente, quando a face do professor nublou. "É um das recordações você arrancou de mim com Veritaserum ano passado." Ele não pôde impedir o ódio de entrar em sua voz, mas ele agarrou os piores vestígios da emoção e os enfiou na caixa. Ele _tinha _que aprender com Snape. Ele não podia dispor de enfurecê-lo muito. Ao mesmo tempo, era um alívio falar abertamente de um incidente ele tinha escondido de todo mundo. "Você sabe que eu fiz um juramento de proteger Connor. Foi este."

Snape ficou parado quieto um tempo. Então ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu posso ver as feridas em sua cabeça, Potter," ele disse. "Algumas escancaradas, onde Tom Riddle o tocou e rasgou as recordações de sua mente."

Harry estremeceu. Snape disse _Tom Riddle_, mas ele ouviu _Voldemort_.

"Como eu me livro disso, senhor?" Harry perguntou.

"Você não se livra," disse Snape. "Não facilmente. É para isso que serve a Oclumencia. Eventualmente, preencherá esses buracos de névoa, com defesas, e eles não serão as covas que são agora." Ele pausou novamente. "E você tem que aprender a se defender sem sua cobra. Você sabia que ela está enroscada ao longo de sua mente, os pensamentos dela trançados ao redor do seu?"

"Eu sabia," disse Harry continuamente. "Nós planejamos isso. Nós não quisemos você achando recordações humilhantes de James Potter, senhor."

Os olhos de Snape estreitaram. "Tão ansioso para proteger seu pai, não é?" ele sussurrou. Apontou sua varinha. "_Legilimencia_!"

Harry tentou evitar o empurrão do feitiço, mas ele estava muito atrasado. Snape estava novamente em sua cabeça, e deste tempo ele estava caçando recordações de James.

Harry criou uma falsa tão rápido quanto ele pôde, um tempo comum quando ele e James jogaram Quidditch juntos, e colocou no caminho de Snape. Porém, ele apenas pausou antes de mergulhar mais fundo. Harry sabia que ele estava apontando para uma área específica de sua mente, mas ele não sabia onde era, ou como antecipar os movimentos de Snape.

Snape achou e empurrou algo, uma cortina que separou um verdadeiro armazém de recordações.

Eles sairam em uma inundação.

James que o ajudando a praticar Quidditch… James brincando com Connor enquanto Harry assistia com um sorriso aficionado… James empinando uma pipa na primavera com Connor em Godric's Hollow enquanto Harry se espreguiçava na grama com um livro e lia sobre magia de defensiva… James lançando Harry no ar e o girando… James apontando a varinha à Lucius Malfoy no Beco Diagonal…

James expressando preocupação a Lily pela dedicação total de Harry em aprender magia, o modo que ele nunca ria ou se divertia—

Harry empurrou, e Sylarana empurrou, e Snape estava fora novamente. Harry não tinha certeza de que não era parcialmente por vontade própria. Snape parecia ter achado o que ele estava procurando.

Snape estava andando de um lado para outro, batendo a varinha contra seu joelho. Harry fechou os olhos. Ele não tinha que olhar para ele, ele pensou. Não havia nenhuma lei que dizia que ele tinha que olhar para ele. Manter seus olhos fechados lhe permitia pensar melhor nas técnicas de Legilimencia, em todo caso, e Oclumência, que era sua contraparte. Snape tinha empurrado, tinha separado uma barreira franzina. Isso significava que a melhor chance de Harry esconder seus pensamentos era escondê-los atrás de uma barreira dura.

O que era duro?

_Metal_, disse Sylarana._ Pedra. Escamas. O chão quando não chove. _

_Metal serviria_, Harry pensou. Ele quis saber se ele deveria imaginar uma porta de metal, ou—

"Potter."

Harry olhou-o, então se lembrou com quem ele estava lidando e moveu seus olhos lateralmente. Snape só disse, "Isso é o bastante para sua primeira lição. Eu quero que você pratique limpar sua mente antes da próxima vez que nós nos encontramos. Isso é o primeiro passo necessário para Oclumência."

"Por que você não me contou isto antes, senhor?" Harry perguntou quietamente.

"Eu queria ver quão forte eram suas defesas," disse Snape. "E que feridas Riddle tinha deixado em sua mente, assim eu poderia saber o melhor modo de curá-las. Limpar sua mente é o primeiro passo."

"E sobre barreiras sólidas?" Harry perguntou. "Portas de metal para parar você—parar Riddle de ver meus pensamentos onde quer que ele queira?"

"Isso não funcionará, Potter," disse Snape, toda a inflexão tirada de seu tom. "Oclumência e Legilimencia são ambas artes de movimento. Um Legilimente que confronta uma barreira se virará e irá em outro lugar. Você pode ter sentido o movimento em sua mente, algo como nadando, ou arremessando, ou caçando. Você terá notado que suas melhores táticas vieram de mudança, ou seu auto senso ou suas recordações. Não é diferente da dança puro sangue que eu sei que você é bom agora. Limpar sua mente é necessário porque dá ao Legilimente que está invadindo nada exceto o vazio para nadar, não importa onde ele vá."

Harry ergueu sua cabeça . Isto tinha que ser falado, já que Snape parecia ter a intenção de revelar. "Você contará para alguém o que acontece nestas lições, senhor?"

"Não," disse Snape, sua voz como um chicote. "Eu não vou. Você vai?"

"Eu preferiria que elas não estivessem acontecendo, senhor," disse Harry. "Então, não." Ele se virou e caminhou para a porta.

"Você tem que aprender a se defender," disse Snape a ele. "Você tem que aprender a fazer isso sem o uso de sua cobra. E você tem que curar suas feridas."

Harry não viu qualquer razão para responder a isso, desde Snape já sabia o que ele diria. Ele puxou a porta aberta e saiu.

* * *

Snape transfigurou o colchão de volta no chão, passou sua escrivaninha e cadeiras aos seus lugares legítimos, e reverteu seu feitiço de Banimento, chamando as poções de volta aos seus lugares. Ele fez tudo aquilo antes de se permitir pensar no que ele tinha visto na mente de Harry.

As feridas eram uma coisa. Ele tinha esperado elas. Elas eram abertos e feios, e profundos buracos manchados com a asquerosidade do toque de Riddle. Ele não tinha tido nenhuma razão para ser suave, e ele não tinha sido. Snape estava confiante de que, com o tempo, quando Harry aprendesse Oclumencia, ele poderia curá-los, ou os preencher e não mais lhes fazer lugares vulneráveis nem feridos.

A profundidade da intervenção da Locusta também era inquietante, mas não uma surpresa. Ela era uma trançado dourado brilhante, entrelaçada tão profundamente na mente de Harry que Snape sabia tentar arrancá-la causaria à Harry um dano permanente. Ele ainda insistiria que Harry aprenda a se defender sem ela. Tudo que o Lord das Trevas teria que fazer no momento seria matar a Locusta, e Harry estaria indefeso, subjugado por agonia. Um cuidadoso, um bom, treinamento preveniria isso.

Duas coisas preocupavam Snape, e elas não eram o que ele tinha esperado.

A primeiro era a forma da mente de Harry. Snape tinha entrado em muitas concepções mentais diferentes desde que ele se tornou um Legilimente, e tinha visto inúmeros bruxos e bruxas defenderem e se definirem de modos incontáveis. Ele tinha visto casas da mente, labirintos, florestas, cavernas, oceanos, réplicas de Hogwarts ou o Ministério, jardins, quartos enormes, névoas.

A mente de Harry era cheia de teias, fios de pensamento e treinamento e memória e convicção entrelaçadas umas nas outras, se enroscando entre si. As feridas de Riddle eram buracos nessas teias, lugares onde os fios abriam e tremulavam. A Locusta era outra linha nelas, uma nova e proeminente.

Snape tinha procurado, e buscou, até mesmo quando ele distraiu Harry com recordações que verdadeiramente não importavam. Ele não tinha visto um lugar onde as teias acabavam, onde o auto senso de Harry estava livre delas. Qualquer pensamento que ele tinha levava a uma rota enroscada ao longo de espirais e círculos e interseções ramificadas, amarrado até onde era possível nas teias que ele já tinha tecido. E todos eles eram embrulhados tão firmemente quanto podiam ao redor da mesma meta, a que Harry já tinha contado a Snape que importou a ele: salvar e proteger Connor.

Snape não sabia como tais teias podiam ter surgido. Elas tinham sido cuidadas cuidadosamente.

Ele entendia como e por que, com as recordações de Harry sobre os votos dele e de seus estudos. Lily—não James, evidentemente—tinha treinado o filho dela para ser assim, tecendo tantas expectativas quanto ela podia nas teias, ensinando Harry o que pensar sobre o futuro antes do futuro acontecer.

Ele não podia examinar seus próprios sentimentos no assunto, não ainda. Ele sabia que suas emoções estourariam de seu próprio casulo e ficariam selvagens se ele tentasse isto. Havia uma raiva uivante lá, e o velho ódio dirigido a James Potter, e um mal estar tão grande que ele não tinha nenhum apetite para o jantar que ele tinha planejado—

Snape moveu uma mão, cortando seus próprios pensamentos. Esta era a razão que ele tinha decidido não pensar neles, porque levaria tempo para contemplar toda a extensão do que tinha acontecido.

A segunda coisa que o preocupava sobre a mente de Harry era a caixa. Apareceu nos pensamentos de Harry como um recipiente pequeno, de madeira escura, fechado com um cadeado com tamanha força que tinha aturdido Snape. Flutuava como um fantasma sobre as teias, indicando que Harry conscientemente pensava naquela parte de sua mente daquele modo. Não era um modo inconsciente de se ver, como as teias. Ela aparecia sempre que Snape caçou outra coisa, mas sumia quando ele olhava diretamente para ela.

A caixa tinha aberto, uma vez, quando Harry tinha se impedido de continuar falando o que Snape tinha certeza de que o menino estava pensando sobre o incidente do Veritaserum. Harry tinha _lançado _seu ódio na caixa, e tinha a batido fechada novamente no momento seguinte. Harry tinha feito isto com facilidade absoluta, indicando ainda outra habilidade que ele tinha praticado durante os anos.

Snape pensava em pelo menos seis anos—se ele contasse do tempo que Harry tinha aparentemente entendido seus votos—de ódio e ressentimento e amargura e qualquer outra emoção que possivelmente poderia danificar a relação dele com Connor, ou o treinamento que ele precisava para ajudar Connor. Ele pensava em tudo isso contido em um lugar, separado do resto da mente de Harry e estritamente ignorado.

Ele decidiu que não queria pensar nisto mais.

Snape se levantou. Ele era um Sonserino, e ele era um ex-Començal da Morte, e ele era um Professor de Poções que tinha conseguido ensinar durante doze anos apesar de repugnar a maioria de seus estudantes. Não havia nenhuma razão para ele se sentir tão cansado e desanimado quanto ele estava atualmente. Ele tinha encontrado desafios e tinha os superado. Ele superaria este aqui, também.

Por que ele sentia como se o chão tivesse sumido debaixo dele?

_Porque, _ele decidiu, _eu nunca esperei ter condolência por qualquer maldito Potter. _

Não era completamente verdade, mas ele fez isto ser verdade por agora, e foi se preparar para dormir.


	10. Aquela Faísca Cortante de Traição

N/A: Eu não gostei de escrever este capítulo. Eu acho que eu escrevi ele bem, mas ele é doloroso.

**Capítulo Nove: Aquela Faísca Cortante de Traição **

A mão de Harry esticou, arrebatando o Pomo quando ele tentou fugir dele, e Flint berrou duas vezes, sinalizando um fim à prática de Quadribol.

Harry virou e mergulhou para o chão. Ele mal se lembrou de parar no último momento. Parte dele queria continuar, ver quão baixo ele realmente podia deslizar sobre a grama antes da gravidade e do impulso o alcançarem. Seu sangue estava correndo, enchendo suas veias do mesmo modo que o ar enchia seus pulmões. A vassoura que os Malfoy tinham lhe dado era _brilhante_. Harry nunca soube que um tipo diferente de vassoura pudesse fazer tal diferença no modo que ele voava, somando uma leveza extra para suas viradas e uma velocidade extra para seus movimentos.

Ele pousou rolando levemente e se sacodindo fora da vassoura, e virou para ver o Time de Quadribol o encarando. Harry pausou por um momento. Eles não tinham estado muito contentes com ele, particularmente Flint, quando o Harry tinha tido que admitir na primeira prática, uma semana atrás que ele tinha uma vassoura Nimbus 2001 agora, e não tinha contado para ninguém. Eles tinham superado isso bem rápido, mas agora, pelas expressões deles Harry desejou saber se eles estivessem se lembrando disto.

Então Flint sorriu, uma expressão que o fez parecer um buldogue, e disse, "Nós vamos esmagar os Grifinórios no chão sábado que vem." Seu olhar passou pelo time. "Nós temos os Batedores mais duros, os mais rápidos Artilheiros -claro- o Goleiro mais malicioso, e o melhor Apanhador." Os olhos dele voltaram a Harry. "Não _temos_, Potter?"

Harry olhou para ele calmamente, destemido agora. Ele não tinha descoberto exatamente como ele ia entregar o próximo jogo a Connor, mas ele sabia que ele conseguiria. Connor estava voando maravilhosamente. Harry sabia que ele não teria que fazer muito para fazer parecer que Connor tinha lhe vencidocom suas próprias habilidades.

Então Flint se aproximou e disse, "É óbvio agora, como você estava se segurando no primeiro jogo ano passado. Eu sei que você não fez isto nas outras partidas, Potter, mas desta vez você não vai fazer isto. Sonserina joga para_ganhar_."

Harry imaginou que era melhor se resignar por agora. Ele baixou sua cabeça, como se Flint tivesse conseguido convencê-lo, e murmurou, "Claro."

Flint se retirou, satisfeito, e foi para os chuveiros. Ele disse algo a Adrian Pucey que o fez ria ruidosamente, e o resto do time se juntou, deixando Harry para voltar sozinho. Isso foi bom para ele. Ele tinha visto a figura tímida espreitando a extremidade do Campo durante a prática, e Harry queria uma chance para falar com ele.

"Harry", veio a voz esperada do lado.

"Connor", disse Harry, se virando e sorrindo ao seu irmão. "Veio espiar nossa prática?" Ele sorriu até mesmo mais amplamente, para mostrar que isto era uma piada.

Connor bufou, uma vez, mas não deixou se deixou distrair. Ele estava olhando para a vassoura nas mãos de Harry. "Quando você ia me falar que você tinha uma Nimbus 2001?"

Harry suspirou. "No dia do jogo de Grifinória e Sonserina, se eu pudesse."

"Por que?" Connor ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Harry. "Eu pensei que você não ia mais mentir para mim."

"Teria causado muitas discuções durante o verão", disse Harry. "E tinha muita coisa acontecendo à você. Nós _ainda_ não sabemos quem enviou aquele elfo doméstico, sabemos? E eu sei sobre as outras coisas agora," ele somou. "Você deveria ter me falado se você sentiu que não podia dormir, Connor. Eu poderia ter ajudado."

Connor o encarou por um longo momento. "Do que você está falando? "

"Rony me falou", disse Harry. "Por estar tão preocupado,_Rony_ falou de boa vontade comigo sem você."

"Ele gosta de você - " Connor começou defensivamente.

"Não, ele não gosta," disse Harry. "Eu sei que ele não gosta. Mas apenas me escute, certo? Ele me falou que você estava tendo pesadelos sobre o ataque de Voldemort ano passado, e que você tinha estado tomando a Poção Sono Sem Sonhos para combatê-los." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Pelo menos agora eu sei por que todas aquelas corujas vieram com pacotes para você verão passado. Eu pensei que houvessem apenas doces neles."

Connor baixou os olhos. "Eu não queria perturbar você," ele murmurou. "E a poção controlou os pesadelos. Eu dormi sem sonhar pela maior parte do verão." Ele elevou a cabeça abruptamente e fitou Harry. "E _você_, de qualquer maneira? Por que você acordou e saiu tantas vezes à noite?"

"Para brincar com Sylarana", disse Harry. "Foi quando eu pensei que você não aguentaria descobrir que eu sou um Ofidioglota."

Sylarana se mexeu preguiçosamente em seu ombro. "_Ele _não_ aguenta isso_", ela disse. "_Ele nunca olha para mim_."

_Você está debaixo de minhas vestes agora,_ Harry indicou.

"_Isso não é desculpa._"

Harry olhou para cima e se surpreendeu com a expressão enojada na face de seu irmão. Harry balançou a cabeça. "Ela realmente é tão diferente das criaturas mágicas que você vai ver com Hagrid?" ele perguntou para Connor.

"Sim", xingou Connor, cruzando os braços. "Eles não são cobras."

Harry rodou os olhos. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos ver o que Hagrid diz sobre ela. Eu sei que você visita ele nos sábados. Você vai lá? Eu posso ir com você? Eu acho que está na hora de eu conhecer ele melhor, e lhe agradecer por ter me trazido de volta no último ano."

Connor acenou a ele, parecendo confunso. "Eu vou ficar muito tempo. O Banquete de Dia das Bruxas é hoje à noite, você sabe. Mas eu disse que eu o visitaria. E-bem, ele provavelmente gostaria de dar uma olhada em uma versão real daquela coisa", ele disse, olhando ao braço que Sylarana não estava encaracolada, uma expressão de desgosto torcendo sua boca.

"_Ele gostaria de ver uma verdadeira Locusta morder_?" Sylarana perguntou. "_Isso pode ser arranjado._"

Harry deu a seu próprio ombro um tapa fraco para calá-la, e então acenou a Connor. "Me deixe trocar de roupa, e então - "

"Harry! "

Harry virou em surpresa. Ele não tinha visto Draco assistindo a pratica de Quadribol, mas evidentemente ele tinha estado lá, e agora ele estava correndo pelo campo para eles, parecendo bagunçado quanto se ele tivesse estado voando. Ele parou ao lado de Harry e deu a Connor um olhar frio, como se perguntando, _O que você está fazendo aqui?_

Connor crispou seu lábio. "Malfoy", ele disse.

"Draco", disse Harry. "Eu não vou demorar. Eu te verei no Banquete."

"Que comitê de boas-vindas", Draco falou, seus olhos semi-serrados e toda sua atenção em Connor. "É tarde de sábado, e eu não passei nada do dia com meu melhor amigo." Aqui, o relance dele voltou a Harry, rápido. "Eu não quero falar com você só no Banquete, Harry. Eu queria jogar Snap Explosivo com você esta tarde. E falar sobre suas lições privadas com Professor Snape", ele somou, como uma advertência, supôs Harry, que ele não deixaria Harry escapar mais tempo.

Harry ainda não tinha explicado o que tinha o possuído a Draco, e assim não tinha explicado por que as lições de Oclumência eram necessárias. Ele não queria, também. O pai de Draco tinha sido um Comensal da Morte. Era possível que ele ainda estava obedecendo os comandos de Voldemort, em qualquer forma que o Lord das Trevas pudesse enviá-los, e ele estar em posse do diário provava isso. Harry _não_ ia fazer Draco escolher entre sua família e Harry. Acabaria acontecendo de qualquer maneira, claro, se Draco teimasse em ficar amigo dele, entretanto a Guerra começaria, Harry lutaria ao lado de Connor, e Draco escolheria os Malfoy com uma consciência limpa. Não ia acontecer isso, quando Draco se sentisse horrorizado ao que Lucius tinha feito, e dividido entre seu amigo e sua família.

Harry não tinha certeza de como ele evitaria as perguntas de Draco, mas com sorte ele não precisaria, agora. "Eu vou tomar um banho e então visitar Hagrid com Connor, Draco", ele disse. "Eu prometi. Eu tenho que agradecer a Hagrid o que ele fez por mim depois do encontro com Voldemort ano passado." Ele notou com diversão privada que Draco ainda vacilava ao nome do Lord das Trevas. "Eu verei você no Banquete."

"Não, você não vai," disse Draco.

"Vai passar a noite amuado em seus quartos? " Connor escarneceu.

Draco não respondeu a ele, mas lhe deu um olhar tão frio e penetrante que o sorriso de Connor enfraqueceu e Harry sentiu uma cobra de intranqüilidade se enrrolar em sua barriga.

"_Outra cobra?_ " Sylarana se mexeu no ombro dele. "_Onde? Você é meu humano. Não esqueça disso._"

_Era uma metáfora,_ Harry explicou, e então olhou para Draco. "Você quer explicar o que você quis dizer?"

"Eu irei com você visitar Hagrid", Draco anunciou arrogantemente.

"Eu-mas você não pode! " Connor disse. Ele estava cuspindo quando ele disse isto, e Harry estremeceu e ficou feliz que não havia nenhum aliado em potencial por perto para ver Connor assim. "Hagrid não gosta de você! "

"Ele nunca me _conheceu_", disse Draco, com frialdade aristocrática.

"Você é um _Malfoy_", disse Connor. "É_impossível_ gostar de vocês."

"A influência de meu pai no Ministério prova o contrário." Draco crispou seus lábios em um sorriso presumido. "Tanto quanto minha amizade com Harry." Ele se moveu para o lado até que seu ombro bateu no de Harry.

Connor olhou nos olhos de Harry. Harry suspirou. "Você pode me dar alguns minutos?" ele perguntou.

Connor acenou. "Você precisaria deles para tomar banho, de qualquer maneira", ele disse, ainda encarando Draco. "Eu estarei esperando por você na borda do Campo." Ele virou e se afastou, balançando a cabeça.

"Não comece, Harry," disse Draco, antes de que Harry pudesse tentar persuadí-lo a não ir. "Você passou as primeiras três semanas de aula me ignorando, e agora você quer passar mais tempo com seu irmão do que comigo. Não." A face dele estava teimosa, e mal-humorada. Harry deixou sair um pequeno sibilo.

"Se você insiste - "

"Sim."

Harry rodou os olhos. "Espere aqui, então", ele disse, e entrou para tomar banho.

"Ela é bonita, Harry," disse Hagrid apreciativamente, acariciando as escamas de Sylarana. Ele parecia mal estar se aguentando para apanhar e abraçar a Locusta, para a surpresa de Harry. Realmente parecia que Hagrid amava criaturas mágicas, não importa quão perigosas, não importa quão imprevisíveis. O meio-gigante olhou para cima, radiante. "O que ela diz sobre mim?"

"_Que é melhor ele não parar de fazer isso,_" disse Sylarana, arqueando, quando Hagrid a acariciou atrás da cabeça.

"Ela realmente gosta de ser acariciada," disse Harry, sentindo um senso de irrealismo sobre si. _Ele_ nunca tinha tocado Sylarana tanto quanto Hagrid, e assistir sua Locusta se entrelaçar ao redor das mãos de outra pessoa com aquele tipo de entusiasmo, e nenhum sinal de morder, deixava as coisas estranhas.

Até mais estranho era o fato de que Connor e Draco tinham estado na casa de Hagrid durante meia hora, tomando um gole de chá e mastigando biscoitos quase tão duros quanto pedras, e não tinham ainda puxado suas varinhas um para o outro. Oh, alguns momentos eles chegaram perto disto, quando Draco fez uma observação sobre costumes de bruxos puro sangue e a absolutamente _vergonhosa_ falta deles na Casa Grifinória, ou quando Connor murmurou algo sobre Narcissa Malfoy precisar ser esfregada por dentro e por fora para ser livrada da mancha da magia das Trevas. Mas até então eles estavam indo…

_Bem_, Harry pensou firmemente. _Isto está indo bem. _

"Hagrid", ele disse novamente, "eu gostaria de lhe agradecer por ter me trazido de volta a Hogwarts ano passado - "

Hagrid acenou uma mão a ele, ruborizando, mais uma vez não deixando Harry completar corretamente seu agradecimento. A outra mão permaneceu ocupada com Sylarana que agora proferia o tipo de sibilo que Harry só tinha ouvido no passado quando ele se oferecia para deixá-la morder algo. "Não seja tolo, Harry. Você é irmão de Connor. E você estava doente." Ele se apoiou adiante abruptamente e perscrutou Harry. "De qualquer maneira, no que você se meteu? Eu nunca tive a chance de perguntar."

Harry tossiu um pouco. Connor tinha contado para Hagrid sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, como Hagrid havia contado, mas não que Harry tinha recebido o _Crucio_ pela varinha de Quirrell. Harry não achava que ele tinha conseguido ouvir a maldição através do feitiço de gaiola de Voldemort. E Harry não tinha contado para ninguém, também. Era suficiente Snape saber, e ele ter usado a fraqueza que a maldição inspirou naquela noite para dar a Harry Veritaserum…

Ele pegou a raiva que a memória trouxe e lançou-a na caixa com facilidade praticada. A caixa tinha vindo a calhar nas últimas semanas, lhe permitindo passar pelas lições de Oclumência e pelas vezes que ele tinha vontade de ficar bravo com seu irmão ou Rony.

Havia outra razão que ele não contaria para ninguém, ele pensou, olhando para cima, e pegando o intenso olhar de Draco pelo canto de seu olho. Draco _exageraria_, se ele soubesse. Talvez Connor também, entretanto ele era mais prático com coisas como estas; aconteceu e já passou, ele diria. Draco parecia nunca entender aquela parte.

"Um feitiço da varinha de Você-Sabe-Quem," ele disse, evitando o nome de Voldemort em deferência a sensibilidade de Hagrid. "Eu não tenho certeza do que era."

"Claro que você não tem," disse Draco ao seu lado.

Harry luziu a ele. Draco não vacilou, e não piscou também. Harry desviou o olhar. Draco estava lhe _aborrecendo_ ultimamente. Ele queria passar tempo demais com Harry, e Harry já não acreditava que era somente para mantê-lo longe de Connor. Entretanto, aquilo deixava o problema de qual era o verdadeiro motivo. Não podia ser verdadeira amizade, Harry pensou, até mesmo se Draco pensasse que fosse, porque isso significaria que Draco teria dificuldade de se separar de Harry quando estivesse na hora e se reunir a família dele. Ele não entendia em geral o comportamento dos Sonserinos, claro, mas Draco era o pior deles.

"Ah, bem," disse Hagrid, com um suspiro. "Eu fico feliz por você estar bem agora, Harry. E você também, Connor," Então ele olhou para baixo, e um sorriso pateta se alargou por sua face. "A Locusta bonita gostaria de alguns ovos?" ele sussurrou a ela.

"_Diga para ele que a Locusta bonita realmente gostaria de alguns ovos,_" Sylarana instruiu Harry, se mexendo de forma que a luz do sol que vinha fracamente da janela de Hagrid refletiria em suas escamas. "_Diga exatamente isso_."

Harry balançou a cabeça e falou exatamente o que ela disse, determinadamente não olhando para Connor e Draco de novo. Pelo menos a tarde foi um sucesso para os dois, ele pensou.

Harry acelerou um pouco quando eles se aproximaram de Hogwarts. Connor e Draco tinham começado a brigar no caminho devolta da cabana de Hagrid, e estava ficando mais alto e mais aborrecedor a cada instante. Que eles só estavam brigando por causa _dele_ só aumentava o aborrecimento de Harry. Ele não entendia por que eles fariam isso. Ele tinha deixado claro sua posição com eles-Connor primeiro, Draco segundo; Connor seu irmão, Draco seu amigo; Connor sua família, Draco seu companheiro de Casa. Harry tinha dito exatamente isso em mais de uma ocasião. Draco tinha parecido aceitar isto quando eles fizeram as pazes depois de sua briga em setembro.

E agora, isto.

"Mas ele realmente deveria ter ficado em Grifinória", Connor estava dizendo. "_Todo mundo_ sabe isso."

"Alguém esqueceu de dizer para o Chapéu Seletor," disse Draco, sua voz afetada. "E para o Diretor Dumbledore. E para o Professor Snape. E pra mim. E - "

"Que seja, Malfoy," disse Connor. Harry não precisou olhar atrás para saber que ele estaria balançando a mão, como ele sempre fazia quando queria parar o que pensava ser uma linha estúpida de argumento. "Eu vi a vassoura que seus pais compraram para Harry hoje. Você realmente acha que isso fará_alguma_ diferença na partida da semana que vem?"

"Claro que vai," disse Draco. "Mas não foi por isso que eles compraram ela, seu pirralho meio sangue. Eles compraram ela para Harry porque ele é meu _amigo_, e porque era aniversário dele, também, não só seu."

"Eu só queria saber quanto tempo mais ele deveria ficar seu amigo," Connor disse, e abaixou sua voz. Harry, parando perto das portas de Hogwarts, olhou atrás com irritação. Connor estava com sua face perto da de Draco. Enquanto Harry assistia, ele sussurrou, "Você sabe que ele deixaria de ser seu amigo se eu lhe pedisse."

Os olhos de Draco alargaram, e por um momento ele parecia não saber o que fazer. Então ele puxou sua varinha.

Harry rosnou e correu para eles, ignorando as reclamações de Sylarana quando ela foi empurrada. Connor estava com sua varinha na mão, também, mas por sorte, Harry se arremessou entre eles antes de qualquer um poder lançar um feitiço. Ele pôs suas costas para seu gêmeo. Ele confiava em Connor para não fazer algo furtivo atrás dele mais do que ele confiou em Draco.

"Vocês dois estão agindo como primeiro-anistas", ele disse, sua raiva quase o sufocando. Ele pensou em pôr a raiva na caixa, mas não achou que podia. Ao invés disso ele tinha que cuspir tudo fora. Se nada mais pudesse, isso poderia lhes ajudar a entender os conceitos simples que eles se _recusavam_ a entender até agora. "Ou bebês brigando por um brinquedo." Ele lançou um relance a Connor, que corou. Ele particularmente odiava ser chamado de mais novo do que ele era, uma razão que Harry tinha escolhido esta linha de argumentos. Harry olhou de novo para Draco, cuja face estava queimando com fúria e que ainda tinha sua varinha levantada. "Eu disse que eu era seu amigo," disse Harry. "Eu quis dizer isto. E eu disse que Connor era meu irmão, e eu quis dizer isto. Que parte desta _droga_ vocês não entendem?"

Sua raiva o deixou ofegante. Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele _tinha_ que se tranquilizar, ou ele diria algo que ele realmente lamentaria.

Ele socou esta raiva na caixa, também, e suspirou quando isso clareou sua cabeça. Ele olhou de novo para Connor, e achou as bochechas de seu irmão até mesmo mais coradas. Ele abriu sua boca para falar.

Harry balançou sua cabeça novamente. "Eu não quero ouvir," ele disse. "Eu sou seu irmão, Connor, e isso _nunca_ vai mudar. Você sabe disto, então pare de agir como um idiota perto de mim." Ele olhou para Draco. "E Draco, eu sou seu amigo. Nós superamos isto antes. Você sabe as limitações e as necessidades de nossa amizade. Eu alguma vez menti para você sobre isso? " ele somou quietamente.

Draco abaixou sua varinha e esfregou a face com uma mão. "Não", ele sussurrou. "Mas, Harry - "

Harry deu um leve passo adiante. Connor estaria bem, e assim não lhe custaria nada se Harry escutasse Draco agora. "Sim?" ele perguntou.

Ele nunca conseguiu descobrir o que Draco tinha a dizer- ao menos não naquele momento -porque alguém veio voandoda escola gritando seus pulmões fora. "_Malfoy_!"

Harry virou. Era Rony, e ele tinha sua varinha na mão e apontada para Draco. Com um pequeno gemido, Harry se moveu, de forma que ele ficaria entre Draco e qualquer coisa que o amigo enfurecido de Connor pudesse lançar.

"Algo errado, Weasley?"

Harry fez uma careta ao tom na voz de Draco. Isto não era nada parecido com a inimizade que Draco tinha por Connor. Era ódio de puro sangues. Qualquer disputa os Malfoy e os Weasley- e nenhum dos livros de história que Harry tinha lido explicava as origens desta disputa -ambas famílias estavam alimentando e estavam encorajando isto.

Então Harry olhou na face vermelha, manchada de lagrimas de Rony, e pensou que sabia o que estava errado. Era quase certo que este round tinha ido para os Malfoy.

"Você quer saber o que está errado, Malfoy?" Rony berrou, parando alguns pés de Harry. "Você quer saber o que está _errado_?" Ele estava respirando com dificuldade agora, e sua mão estava tão apertada na varinha que Harry temia que ela poderia quebrar. "Seu pai fez o meu ser _demitido_!" Rony gritou afinal. "Esta é a _merda_ que está _errada_!"

"Rony!"

Harry balançou a cabeça quando Hermione veio correndo pelas portas. Ele não achava que ela poderia intervir desta vez. Ele só esperava que não chegasse ao ponto dos feitiços.

"Rony," ele começou ternamente, "se você pensar nisto, foi culpa de Lucius. Ele deve ter -"

Ron não estava escutando. "_Tarantallegra!_" ele gritou, e o feitiço voou de sua varinha para Draco.

Harry levantou uma mão. "_Haurio!_" ele disse, sem muito tempo para tomar a decisão. Ele não podia usar o_Protego_; ele refletiria o feitiço direto para Rony, e não havia nenhum professor por perto para proteger os estudantes dos efeitos dos feitiços desta vez.

Uma proteção verde escura se formou rapidamente em sua palma e se expandiu. A luz do feitiço de Rony bateu nela e desapareceu. Harry soltou sua respiração. Haurio funcionou como tinha lido, absorvendo o feitiço em vez de devolvê-lo.

Rony não lhe deu muito tempo para se felicitar. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" ele tentou, e a Maldição do Corpo Preso também foi devorada pela proteção de Harry. Ron xingou. "Baixe a proteção, Harry!" ele gritou. "Deixe eu me entender com ele!"

"Não", Harry disse, e então sentiu um movimento leve atrás dele. "Draco, se você lançar um feitiço nele, eu _baixarei_ a proteção, e então _eu mesmo_ lhe enfeitiçarei," ele somou.

Draco parou de se mover. Harry olhou para trás brevemente para ter certeza que ele estava bem, e achou Draco, esquisitamente, _sorrindo_ para ele.

"Meu herói," ele disse.

Harry rodou seus olhos e virou para Rony. Rony estava apontando sua varinha, mas Harry viu algo que ele não viu e relaxou.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

A varinha de Ron planou pelo ar e parou firmemente na mão de Hermione. Rony girou. "Hermione!" ele gritou, sua raiva parecendo mudar de direção. "Você deveria - "

"_Se acalme_, Rony," disse Hermione. Ela parou ao lado dele, arquejando. Harry a imaginou perseguindo Rony todo o caminho desde a Torre de Grifinória e estremeceu. "Vai ficar tudo bem," ela somou suavemente, esfregando as costas de Rony. "Nós podemos ir falar com Professor Dumbledore. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai - "

"Harry."

Harry virou sua cabeça abruptamente. Connor não tinha dito nada durante a batalha, e Harry tinha pensado que ele ficaria contente em deixar Rony e Draco lutar - ou não, como poderia ser o caso. Agora, entretanto, ele tomava a dianteira. Sua face estava resoluta, e Harry tremeu à expressão nela. Distantemente, ele supôs que era uma expressão que ele havia querido que seu gêmeo usasse: uma de consciência de poder e compostura. Ele estava vendo quanto ele era capaz de comandar alguém, porque ele era o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Ele precisaria se acostumar a comandar se ele fosse salvar e conduzir o Mundo Bruxo.

Harry realmente, realmente desejava que Connor não tivesse decidido estar no comando _agora_.

"Harry", disse Connor. "Saia do caminho e deixe-o para Rony. O que o pai de Malfoy fez ao pai de Ron foi _horrível_. Você tem que entender isso."

Harry fechou seus olhos. Ele sentiu o toque da mão de Draco em seu ombro. _Onde estão os monitores quando nós precisamos deles?_ Harry pensou. _Onde estão os professores?_

Provavelmente se preparando para o Banquete do Dia das Bruxas, claro. Harry saber a resposta não o confortou muito.

"Eu entendo isso", ele sussurrou. "Mas, Connor, eu não posso. Rony machucaria ele. Ou Draco machucaria Rony. Ou eles machucariam um ao outro. Eu não quero ninguém se machuque." Ele não ousou abrir os olhos e olhar novamente para Connor.

"Harry, olhe pra mim."

_Merda. _

Harry conseguiu forçar sua cabeça a levantar e seus olhos a abrirem. A mão de Draco apertava agora seu ombro, e Sylarana estava calada. Então ela disse, na mente de Harry, E_u vou matar ele_. A voz dela estava quieta e firme.

_Não!_ Harry disse, mas ele não pôde pensar mais do que isso. Ele foi pego pelo olhar nos olhos de Connor. Amor e lealdade, sim, mas também havia lá algo diferente, como se Connor estivesse realmente vendo Harry pela primeira vez.

"Harry", disse Connor suavemente, "se você realmente acha que deveria ter sido um Grifinório, saia do caminho. Esta é uma vingança Grifinória. Você tem que entender isso. E Draco pegou a varinha primeiro."

"Connor, nós não deveriamos usar magia uns nos outros fora das aulas!" Hermione tentou intervir.

Connor elevou uma mão. "Bem, Harry?" ele perguntou, tranqüilo e implacável. "O que você acha? Você_deveria_ ter sido um Grifinório?"

Harry estava respirando rapidamente, seus pensamentos quase sendo pegos novamente em uma tempestade. Se Connor disse algo sobre ele, era verdade. Ele sabia disso. Ele tinha usado isto para se ressegurar ano passado e neste, quando Connor tinha dito que ele não podia ser mau por ter sido selecionado em Slytherin ou por ser Ofidioglota. Ele se agarrava a isto.

Se Connor disse que ele deveria sair do caminho ou isso provaria que ele realmente não era Grifinório -

E se Connor disse que ser um Grifinório, apenas sendo selecionado por engano na Casa errada, significava que ele ainda era bom -

Harry quis correr e gritar e vômitar. Claro, um desses envolveria sair do caminho, um envolveria se baixar, e ele achava que não poderia parar se começasse a gritar agora.

Mas ele ficou lá. E não era esta realmente sua escolha, afinal de contas, feita e proclamada ao ar livre, onde qualquer um pudesse ver?

Ele levantou os olhos em tempo para ver Connor acenar a cabeça, uma vez. Os olhos dele estavam cortantes com traição quando ele encarou Harry.

"O Chapéu Seletor não estava errado afinal de contas," ele disse, e então se virou e caminhou para Rony, o escoltando devolta para Hogwarts. Ele não se virou, nem mesmo quando Harry tentou chamá-lo, em uma voz rouca, estrangulada que não parecia a dele.

Hermione demorou por um momento, olhando para Harry e mordendo seu lábio. Harry pensou que ela estava tentando decidir o que dizer, sem fazer parecer que ela simpatizava com Draco ou estava traindo Connor.

No fim, ela balançou sua cabeça e sussurrou fracamente, "Ele não quis dizer isto", e correu devolta para Hogwarts atrás de Rony e Connor.

Harry fechou os olhos e ficou parado, corpo enrijecido como se fosse absorver um soco. Ele _tinha_ que ver isto em perspectiva. Ele_tinha_ que tentar se falar que só porque ele havia tido uma briga com Connor não significava que ele tinha desobedecido seu gêmeo ou tinha se voltado contra ele. Às vezes ele tinha tido que discordar com ele, no passado, quando Connor estava errado, como ano passado quando ele tinha insultado Hermione no Dia das Bruxas, e Draco no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Ele tinha visto aqueles olhos castanhos cheios de vergonha antes, ele discutiu consigo.

_Mas nunca traição. _

Ele tinha feito coisas que Connor não queria que ele fizesse antes, quando Connor estava errado.

_Mas sempre, antes, ele soube imediatamente que ele estava errado. _

Harry abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Ele pulou quando um par de braços envolveram-o em um abraço feroz. Finalmente, ele deixou a proteção _Haurio_ sumir e virou para Draco.

"Meu herói", disse Draco. "Eu quis dizer isso, Harry. Obrigado."

Harry acenou. Ele não achou que poderia falar. Por sorte, Draco pareceu entender isso.

"Você quer ir para o Banquete? " ele sussurrou.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Draco suspirou. "Eu o escoltarei para as masmorras, então", ele disse. "E nós conversaremos depois que você dormir um pouco."

Harry virou cegamente para a sala comunal de Sonserina, o braço de Draco ao redor de seus ombros. Ele _queria_ dormir, ele pensou. Ele esperou por Sylarana para fazer um comentário.

"_Eu quero ele morto_," Sylarana disse.

_Você não pode,_ disse Harry. _Isso me deixaria pior. _

"_Eu sei,_" disse Sylarana. "_Eu não prometi que eu ia matá-lo. Eu disse que eu desejo._"

Harry pensou em questioná-la naquele ponto, mas no fim, deixou passar. Eles passaram pela sala comunal de Sonserina e foram até o dormitório deles, atraindo não mais do que alguns olhares curiosos. Draco empurrou Harry na cama e pairou em cima dele por um momento.

"Eu vou para o Banquete," ele sussurrou. "Eu contarei para os outros o que aconteceu."

Harry abriu os olhos e luziu a ele, tanto quanto ele podia na luz escura de uma cama com cortinas quase fechadas. "Não enfeitice Rony."

Draco só acenou, olhos cinzas solenes. "Não vou, Harry." A mão dele desceu, alisando o ombro de Harry e enroscando brevemente no cabelo dele. Então ele correu as cortinas suavemente e saiu do quarto.

Harry ficou onde ele estava, respirando, por um momento. Sylarana rastejou para fora e se encaracolou no peito dele.

"_Você pode chorar?_" ela perguntou. "_Eu acho que faria você se sentir melhor._"

"Eu não posso dispor disso," Harry murmurou, e se preparou para o longo processo de comprimir toda a angústia, toda a dor, todo o esgotamento, e os pôr na caixa.

Harry piscou e despertou. Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, mas julgando pelo estado que seu corpo estava, ele tinha dormido sem se mover durante muito tempo. Em seu peito, Sylarana sibilava para ele.

"_Eu não sabia que você podia fazer isso,_" ela disse.

"Fazer o que?" Harry perguntou enquanto se esticava. Ele tinha que admitir, ele se sentia renovado, mais do que ele normalmente se sentia depois de uma sessão com a caixa. Isso deixava ele funcionar, mas não lhe devolveu sua força.

"_Me fazer dormir assim,_" disse Sylarana, arqueando seu pescoço. "_Eu admito, eu precisava disto, mas sou eu quem influencia seus pensamentos. Não o contrário._"

Harry acariciou o pescoço dela preguiçosamente. "Você quer ver o que restou do Banquete? Ou nós podemos ir para a cozinha implorar comida aos elfos domésticos se você quiser." Sylarana tinha descoberto o caminho para a cozinha na segunda semana de escola.

"_Vamos_," disse Sylarana. Ela deslizou para baixo do suéter dele, e Harry levantou, alisando seu cabelo tanto quanto era possível. Ele queria saber se pôr Sylarana para dormir tinha sido parte da razão dele ter dormido tão bem. Ele realmente _estava_ precisado descansar.

Sua mente voltou à briga quando ele saiu da sala comunal de Sonserina, mas ele se forçou a pôr os fatos em perspectiva. Sim, ele tinha feito coisas que Connor tinha achado errado; e ele teria que achar seu irmão e se desculpar. Mas isso não significava que ele tinha escolhido suas submissões e tinha gravado-as em pedra. Ele brigaria com seu irmão se necessário, para fazê-lo entender isso. Ele mostraria que Ron certamente teria perdido pontos para Grifinória e ficado em detenção se ele tivesse conseguido enfeitiçar Draco. Ele diria -

Ele gelou e olhou em volta cuidadosamente. Havia uma sensação estranha no ar. Essa era a única palavra que Harry poderia pensar para descrever isto. Era como uma mistura de Magia das Trevas e um poderoso cheiro de terra.

"_Eu senti isto_", Sylarana sibilou, e mais uma vez, não havia humor na voz dela. "_Escada acima._"

Harry se apressou. Ele tinha alcançado o segundo andar quando Sylarana mostrou sua cabeça por debaixo da manga dele, balançando como uma bússola. "_À esquerda_."

Harry virou. Então parou, lutando para não gritar.

Ele estava perto do banheiro das meninas, bem em frente a uma volumosa poça de água. Sobre ele, na pedra, letras cor de sangue declaravam,: _A Câmara Secreta foi aberta. Inimigos do Herdeiro, tomem cuidado! _

Ao lado da poça, logo abaixo da escrita, estava o corpo imóvel de Luna Lovegood.


	11. Fugitivus Animus

**Capítulo Dez: Fugitivus Animus**

Harry virou quando ouviu passos no corredor. Ele sabia quem seria. Era hora do Banquete do Dia das Bruxas acabar, e este banheiro estava no caminho para Torre de Grifinória.

Percy Weasley apareceu primeiro. Ele parou ao ver Harry ali, e o encarou. Harry fitou-o também, e abaixou sua cabeça. Ele poderia ter entrado no banheiro e se escondido, ele supôs, mas isso teria sido pior. Todo o mundo suspeitaria dele de qualquer maneira, já que eles achavam que ele era das trevas, e ele tinha se aproximado de Luna nos últimos dias. Ficar ali, pelo menos pareceria menos suspeito do que tentar fugir.

Harry se perguntou se deveria ficar repugnado consigo mesmo, por sua mente estar trabalhando como a de um Sonserino até mesmo sob choque, tentando calcular os prejuízos que ele teria e o que aconteceria depois. Pelo menos ele poderia ser parcialmente racional, ele supôs. Isso era um presente. Se fosse Connor deitado no chão, ele não tinha tanta certeza de que poderia ser tão racional.

_Isso significa que você é inteligente, não repugnante_, disse Sylarana. _Embora eu ache que você poderia ter evitado ficar parado na cena. _

Quando ele olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos arregalados de Percy, Harry foi forçado a concordar.

O monitor de Grifinória balançou a cabeça, então virou e gritou aos estudantes mais jovens atrás dele. "Fiquem aí atrás! Nós temos uma estudante ferida aqui, e sinais de Magia Negra!" Ele puxou a varinha.

Harry agradeceu pelas palavras de Percy, especialmente quando ele assumiu que Luna estava ferida e não morta, mas ele sabia que elas não funcionariam. Era um grupo de Grifinórios que Percy estava conduzindo, não um grupo de Lufa-Lufas. Uma cabeça, então duas, apareceram no canto, e então alguém ofegou, e Harry ouviu o sussurro da mensagem sendo passada.

Ele sabia o que aconteceria depois. Ele assistiu quando Percy se ajoelhou ao lado de Luna e lançou um simples encanto detector de vida nela. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou no momento seguinte. "Ela está petrificada," ele disse. "Não morta. _Finite Incantatem!_"

Luna permaneceu deitada, sem ser afetada pelo feitiço. Harry balançou a cabeça. Os traços da Magia Negra desvanecendo no ar mostravam que não era algo tão comum quanto um Petrificus Totalis, nada desse tipo poderia ser desfeito com uma simples passada de varinha. Ainda, ele deveria ter tentado. Ele deveria ter pensado nisso.

_Você sempre se culpa muito, ou esta uma ocasião especial?_ Sylarana exigiu.

_Você só viveu comigo por quatro meses,_ Harry lhe falou, enquanto esperava pela confrontação inevitável. _Você não me viu em todos meus humores._

_Eu já vi o bastante. Harry— _

Ele não conseguiu descobrir o que mais ela teria dito, já que Connor e Rony, seguidos pelos gêmeos Weasley, apareceram no corredor. Connor parou e encarou a água e a escrita sangrenta.

Então os olhos dele se voltaram à face de Harry, e Harry deixou o ar sair lentamente. Se ele tinha pensado que Connor tinha se magoado algumas horas atrás, quando Harry tinha escolhido se mostrar Sonserino, então ele não tinha tido noção da dor. Havia traição, e algo pior que traição no olhar de Connor agora, um tipo de horror profundo que Harry sabia que ele teria expressado, de uma forma menor, para qualquer um que tivesse feito algo tão odioso. Mas tinha sido o irmão dele quem tinha feito isto.

_Você não fez isto!_ Sylarana estava fazendo sua manga inchar e ondular com seus movimentos. Harry esperava que ela não aparecesse agora. A última coisa que qualquer um precisava era lembrar era que ele não só era um Ofidioglota, mas tinha uma cobra perigosa. _Isso não importa pra você? Você não se lembra disto?_

Harry encolheu os ombros ligeiramente. Ele teria lhe respondido, mas Connor avançou e falou.

"Eu não entendo," ele disse, sua voz se enfraquecendo quando ele fitou um pouco mais. "Harry—você _sempre_ me odiou e me quis morto? Ou você só começou a servir Voldemort este ano?"

Rony saltou à menção do nome do Lord das Trevas. Outros estudantes que se empilhavam no canto do corredor vacilaram. Fred e George Weasley estavam calados, olhando de uma face a outra. Harry fez uma careta. Ele repugnava os olhares da maioria, já que eles indubitavelmente se lembrariam da maior parte do que seria dito aqui e então repetiriam isto como a fofoca distorcida deles.

"Eu não sirvo Voldemort, Connor," Ele disse. "Eu não fiz isto. Eu vi isto quando estava indo para o Banquete."

"Bom trabalho," Disse Rony ruidosamente, sua face ficando vermelha quando ele se esforçou para compensar seu medo. "Já que este corredor não está no caminho das masmorras de Sonserina para o Salão Principal."

Harry balançou cabeça. "Eu senti magia negra—"

"Se levante, Sr. Weasley. O resto de vocês, se afastem."

Professora McGonagall estava entre eles então, como um gato entre as galinhas, Harry pensou. Até mesmo Percy Weasley abriu caminho para ela, sua cabeça curvada. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Luna e a checou, então levantou e olhou para a escrita vermelha na parede. Harry viu a face dela se contrair brevemente com o espasmo de uma dor muito antiga.

O olhar dela deslizou para ele, e amoleceu ligeiramente, uma coisa que Harry não entendeu. "Sempre no meio dos grandes eventos, não é, Sr. Potter?" ela murmurou.

Harry apenas piscou, e não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer, entretanto Sylarana estava sugerindo vários modos de expor a inocência dele.

Professora McGonagall se virou, se movendo em frente à escrita e à Harry, os protegendo de visão. Mas era muito tarde para isso, Harry sabia. Os gêmeos Weasley tinham os visto. Estaria por toda a escola antes da manhã seguinte—a escrita, Luna, e como Harry tinha petrificado a amiga dele.

Ele queria poder se poupar de pensar nisto, mas a única coisa que ele realmente queria prestar atenção era nas palavras de Connor.

_Ele pensa que eu sirvo a Voldemort. _

Harry olhou para cima e tentou ver o olhar de seu irmão, mas Connor já tinha se virado. Harry achou que ele estava chorando. Rony, extremamente envergonhado, estava batendo levemente nas costas dele e estava murmurando algo. Quando ele notou Harry olhando lhe lançou um olhar que _queimava_. Harry desviou o olhar.

"Procedam imediatamente à Torre," McGonagall estava falando para os Grifinórios. "Vocês devem ficar lá pelo resto da noite, a menos que seja um monitor especificamente chamado por um Professor. _Não_ mudem o caminho." ela somou, seu olhar ligeiramente sombrio nos gêmeos Weasley. Um deles pôs as mãos em seus bolsos, enquanto o outro começou a assobiar de uma maneira inocente. McGonagall não pareceu impressionada. "Sim, Senhorita Granger?"

Harry virou para ver que Hermione tinha aparecido para se unir ao resto no corredor. Ela estava com a cabeça levantada, como se estivesse tentando ver Harry através de McGonagall. "O que significam as palavras?" ela perguntou. "Quem é o Herdeiro?"

"Tudo isso será respondido pela manhã," disse McGonagall vivamente. Ela ignorou o coro de gemidos e o zumbido de sussurros de seus alunos. Ela acenou a cabeça a Harry. "Me acompanhe ao escritório do Diretor, Sr. Potter."

_Ela acha que eu fiz isto, então,_ Harry pensou. _Ou ela acha que há uma chance razoável de eu ter feito isto._

Mas ele ainda estava pensando em Connor.

_Meu irmão acha que eu sirvo ao bruxo das Trevas que está tentando matá-lo. _

Harry esfregou sua face distraidamente. Às vezes as coisas _poderiam_ ser mais fáceis se ele pudesse chorar, ele pensou. Mas ele não podia. Então, ele seguiu o suave aperto da mão de McGonagall em seu ombro o levando para o escritório do Diretor. Sylarana se estorceu para sair debaixo da mão da professora, mas não se ofereceu para mordê-la. Harry achou que ela estava pensando muito profundamente para notar.

"Harry."

E oh, ele s_abia _que seria uma idéia ruim, mas ele se virou e olhou. Connor tinha novamente se afastado do aperto de Rony e estava olhando para ele. Sua face já tinha ido além do medo e do horror, e chegado a raiva. Entretanto, as outras emoções ainda estavam no fundo de seus olhos. Harry imaginou se elas sempre estariam lá de agora em diante.

"O que, Connor?" Ele respondeu, quando ficou claro que seu gêmeo estava esperando uma resposta. Assim como McGonagall, que tinha parado de caminhar. E o resto dos estudantes. Nem mesmo Percy ou Hermione tinham se movido. Eles estavam parados como se fossem parte de um silencioso quadro vivo, esperando pelo que o irmão heróico diria ao irmão desgarrado. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu para o Príncipe Cobra. Harry não se surpreenderia se a cena desse um bom teatro.

"Quando você puder olhar nos meus olhos, e honestamente me dizer que você renuncia a todos os presentes das trevas que você tem," Disse Connor, "então eu confiarei em você novamente. Enquanto isso, eu vou fazer o que eu deveria ter feito quando você começou a ir para as trevas. Eu vou pará-lo."

Ele virou e se afastou.

Harry fechou seus olhos. _Agora_ o choque veio, e o peso da dor. Ele queria rastejar novamente para a cama e dormir. Ele tinha a sensação de não ter dormido nada.

"Venha, Sr. Potter," disse McGonagall, mais uma vez estranhamente suave, e o levou.

* * *

"Ah, Minerva, jovem Harry. Entrem. Sentem se. Balas de limão, Minerva?"

"Eu acho que não, Albus," disse McGonagall, e gesticulou para Harry se sentar em uma das cadeiras almofadadas em frente à escrivaninha do Diretor. Ela sentou na outra, e dividiu seu olhar entre Dumbledore e Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry olhou para cima para ter certeza de que o Diretor realmente estava lhe oferecendo um doce, hesitou por um longo momento, e então pegou um. Ele não tinha jantado nada, e estava morrendo de fome. Era melhor não ter fome do que ter fome.

_Agora você está pensando,_ disse Sylarana. _Eu ainda quero saber por que você não fugiu e se escondeu imediatamente, mas isto é melhor do que nada._

"Agora, Minerva, qual o problema?" Dumbledore perguntou, sentando-se e sorrindo a ambos. Harry manteve sua cabeça curvada. Ele realmente não precisava ver a expressão na face de Dumbledore. Ele poderia imaginar como ele ficaria sério quando McGonagall dissesse que ele tinha Petrificado Luna.

Como se viu, a Diretora de Grifinória não disse isso, mas ao invés sussurrou, "Albus, a Câmara Secreta foi aberta."

O Diretor ficou calado por um longo momento. Então disse, "Você tem certeza, Minerva?" havia um peso na voz dele que perfurou até mesmo o choque e a dor de Harry. Ele piscou, sem elevar seus olhos.

"Tenho," disse McGonagall. "A mensagem na parede dizia que a Câmara estava aberta, e que os inimigos do Herdeiro deveriam se precaver. Em baixo estava uma poça de água, e Luna Lovegood, uma estudante da Corvinal, petrificada. Todos os sinais estão iguais àqueles de cinqüenta anos atrás." Ela se calou por um longo momento, e então disse, "Albus, eu sei como o problema foi resolvido da última vez que a Câmara foi aberta. Como a mesma coisa poderia ter acontecido agora?"

"Eu não sei," disse Dumbledore quietamente, e então, "Harry?"

Harry piscou e olhou para cima. O Diretor se apoiou sobre a mesa, fitando profundamente nos olhos dele.

_Ele é um Legilimente também!_ Sylarana não soou feliz com aquela descoberta. _Fora, seu intrometido e bobo velho, fora!_

"Eu lhe falarei, senhor," disse Harry, e olhou para baixo, quebrando o contato de olho. "Não há necessidade de ler a informação de minha mente."

"Eu sinto muito, Harry," disse Dumbledore suavemente. "Isto é sério. Eu tenho que saber o que aconteceu exatamente."

Harry balançou a cabeça e contou a história, inclusive como ele tinha achado o corpo de Luna. McGonagall interrompeu naquele ponto para perguntar, "Mas por que você não fugiu? Por que você não veio e chamou um Professor?"

_Eu gosto dela,_ disse Sylarana. _Ela tem senso_.

"Porque eu pensei que isso pareceria suspeito," Harry sussurrou. "Todo mundo ia suspeitar de mim _de qualquer maneira_."

"Isto é certamente verdade," Dumbledore murmurou. "E aconteceu alguma outra coisa, Harry?"

"Não," Harry disse. "Eu esperei junto ao corpo de Luna até que Percy Weasley apareceu no corredor."

"Albus," McGonagall disse então, "eu apostaria contra Severus que ele não Petrificou a menina. Ele a salvou de um par de tiranos na própria Casa dela o outro dia. Sr. Potter é inocente."

Harry fechou seus olhos, e sentiu como se ele estivesse caindo. Ele não tinha percebido quão fervorosamente ele queria que outra pessoa dissesse isso.

"As circunstâncias conspirarão para fazê-lo parecer culpado," disse Dumbledore suavemente. "Harry, o Herdeiro a quem a mensagem se refere é o Herdeiro de Slytherin, o único que pode abrir a Câmara Secreta." Harry ergueu a cabeça, já que ele achava que isto era importante, e olhou nos olhos do Diretor. Eles mostraram nada mais que tristeza insondável e cansaço. "Há muito tempo, Salazar Slytherin construiu uma câmara misteriosa e enterrou-a em algum lugar na própria escola. Há uma lenda que diz que um monstro mora na Câmara, mas só apareceria com as palavras de Slytherin ou um de seus descendentes de sangue. O monstro rondaria a escola, mataria crianças nascidas Trouxas—as que Slytherin não desejava em Hogwarts."

"Esta é outra anomalia, Albus." McGonagall parecia determinada não ser ignorada. "Senhorita Lovegood é uma puro-sangue, ou pelo menos uma meio sangue; Eu conheci Aurelius Lovegood quando ele era aluno aqui. Por que ela seria vítima do monstro da Câmara?"

"Eu não sei, Minerva," disse Dumbledore, e retrocedeu a Harry. "Você tem que entender, muitos serão contra você."

"Já são," disse McGonagall. Harry ouviu um barulho lânguido que ele não pôde identificar no princípio, e então percebeu eram os dentes dela sendo rangidos. "O irmão dele o declarou culpado, e onde Sr. Potter vai, uma porção grande de meus estudantes o segue. Para minha vergonha," ela somou.

Uma sombra deslizou pela face de Dumbledore. "Por favor traga Connor aqui quando eu terminar com Harry," ele disse.

"Com prazer," disse McGonagall, e Harry olhou para a ela, em confusão. Por que ela estava tão chateada com Connor? _Ele_ não tinha feito nada errado.

Dumbledore retrocedeu a Harry. "Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu esta noite. Eu não sei se talvez possa haver uma conexão antiga e desconhecida entre a linhagem de Slytherin e a linhagem dos Potter. Esta é uma das coisas que nós temos que descobrir. Você ser Ofidioglota diz que é possível. Também, nós temos que tomar todas as precauções que nós podemos para minimizar o nível de temor que isso gerará na escola agora."

Harry acenou a cabeça; ele achava isso óbvio.

"Não vá a lugar algum sozinho," Dumbledore disse. "Não fale em Língua de Cobra a menos que seja obrigado. Não ameace ninguém com Sylarana. Especialmente, não execute magia das trevas, Harry."

"Eu não conheço nenhuma," disse Harry em confusão. "A menos que você conte falar em Língua de Cobra, senhor."

Dumbledore acenou firmemente. "Tudo isso é imperativo ao menos por enquanto." Ele pausou, seus olhos analisaram a face de Harry. "Me desculpe por fazer isto com você, Sr. Potter," ele disse. "Eu não acredito que você tenha aberto a Câmara. Mas há perguntas sem resposta aqui, e nós temos que andar cuidadosamente ou há risco de nos emaranharmos nos mistérios. Você entende?"

"Claro, senhor." Harry balançou sua cabeça ligeiramente. Ele entendia os comandos. Ele só não entendia, mas agradecia, por que Dumbledore tinha explicado o raciocínio por trás deles.

"Por agora," disse Dumbledore, "eu pedirei para Professora McGonagall que lhe escolte de volta para as masmorras. E eu pedirei que você assista a uma lição de Oclumencia especial com Professor Snape amanhã. Eu informarei ele disto."

"Obrigado, senhor," Harry sussurrou. Não era no domingo que ele estava pensando, mas na segunda-feira. A escola conseguiria vê-lo.

"Há alguma outra coisa que você possa acrescentar, Harry?" Dumbledore perguntou. "Qualquer coisa que poderia, possivelmente, ajudar?"

"Não, Diretor," disse Harry. "Eu gostaria que tivesse."

"Obrigado, meu menino," disse Dumbledore, e gesticulou à porta. "Se você precisar falar comigo, a senha é _feijões de persimmon_."

"Obrigado, senhor," Harry disse e se levantou, Professora McGonagall se manteve ao lado dele quando eles saíram do escritório.

A Diretora de Grifinória permaneceu calada enquanto ela o conduzia as masmorras e pausou em frente a parede que escondia a sala comunal. Só então ela disse, sua voz afiada como a ponta de uma espada, "Sr. Potter. Harry."

Harry olhou para ela, imaginando se ela ia lhe falar que ela, afinal de contas, não acreditava na inocência dele. Ao invés, McGonagall se ajoelhou próxima a ele, e lhe deu um abraço feroz.

Harry ficou parado lá, e tentou entender o que ele tinha feito para merecer isto.

"Se você não quiser ir ao Diretor," disse McGonagall, "por favor venha a mim. Eu não acredito que você fez algum mal, e hoje eu o vi enfrentar acusações e palavras de seu irmão com coragem merecedora de alguém em minha Casa. Eu daria boas-vindas a oportunidade de falar com você." Ela se levantou e encaro-o. "Você está entrando na escuridão," ela sussurrou, "e você está desarmado. Eu mudaria isso, se eu pudesse."

"Por que?" Harry sussurrou de volta.

McGonagall piscou, e então sua endureceu. "O que será feito contra você não é certo nem justo," ela disse. "Eu me lembro como as crianças podem ser cruéis." E então ela virou e partiu, os trajes dela rodando determinadamente ao redor dela, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Harry assistiu ela partir, e esperou que Connor não pegasse muito do mau humor dela. Ele não tinha feito nada errado, tinha apenas falado o que ele pensava.

Ele murmurou a senha —_valor puro sangue_— e entrou em uma arremetida imediata de perguntas e sussurros. Harry respondeu todas que ele pôde, com Sylarana apertando continuamente seu braço até que ela disse, _É o bastante. Você precisa dormir._

_De novo?_ Harry protestou, mas ele sabia que ele não poderia manter sua máscara por mais tempo. Ele acenou a cabeça aos questionadores e fez seu caminho para o quarto. Ele poderia sentir os olhares em suas costas. Mas nenhum deles era tão ruim quanto o acusador olhar de Connor.

Ele entrou no quarto e Draco o agarrou e o girou duas vezes, então o puxou para perto e o segurou. Harry piscou. Ele parecia estar ganhando uma quantia incomum de abraços esta noite. Diferente de Professora McGonagall, entretanto, parecia seguro abraçar Draco. Ele tentativamente elevou seus braços e o abraçou.

"Eu pensei que algo tinha acontecido com você quando eles disseram que alguém tinha sido Petrificado," sussurrou Draco. "Eu pensei que você estava na ala hospitalar, que seu irmão tinha feito algo com você, que você estava _morto_, oh Harry…"

Harry bateu levemente nas costas dele, e sentiu um eco de tristeza, tão poucas pessoas se preocupavam com Luna que o nome dela não tinha nem mesmo sobrevivido a fofoca. "Não fui eu. Foi Luna."

"A menina louca?" Perguntou Blaise da cama dele com surpresa.

Harry luziu a ele, e então se sentou em sua cama para um turno mais suave de questionamentos. Por sorte, seus companheiros de quarto estavam muito mais dispostos a deixá-lo ir dormir quando ele quis, principalmente porque Draco sentou perto dele e sutilmente com um braço em seus ombros todo tempo ficou olhando para ele, e anunciou que Harry tinha que dormir antes de Blaise conseguir completar sua quarta pergunta.

Harry deitou gratamente. Pelo menos ele poderia achar um refúgio em seus sonhos, contanto que ele não sonhasse com as figuras escuras gritando e se contorcendo.

_Você não vai,_ disse Sylarana, escorregando pelos pensamentos dele. _Confie mim para vigiar seu sono esta noite. _

E ele confiou, e dormiu tranqüilamente.

* * *

"Sr. Potter. Entre. Se posicione em frente ao colchão."

O escritório parecia igual às outras vezes que ele tinha estado ali, mas, quando Harry ficou no local indicado em frente à porção Transfigurada do piso, Snape não se moveu para praticar Legilimencia nele imediatamente. Ao invés, ele girou sua varinha nas mãos, e encarou Harry tristemente. Harry piscou. Nas outras vezes, Snape tinha o atacado, e então eles tinham discutido que estratégias defensivas poderiam se empregadas por Harry para se opor ao ataque. Um paciente Snape era uma contradição.

Assim como um Snape incerto, Harry sabia, e mesmo assim foi isso que ele pensou ter visto depois de mais alguns momentos. Snape caminhou de um lado para outro, suas vestes esvoaçando, e então girou e lançou—não um empurrão mental, mas uma pergunta.

"Sr. Potter. Você está atento que há uma caixa em seus pensamentos, uma que você abre várias vezes por sessão de forma que você possa deslizar sua raiva dentro dela?" Seus olhos estavam estreitados, sua voz cortava, mas não estava fria com a raiva que Harry teria quase esperado para tal pergunta.

Harry gelou. Snape podia sentir a caixa? Ele tinha tido certeza que esta era uma parte privada de sua mente, que seus movimentos eram tão rápidos e bem treinados que Snape não podia sentir de fato para onde a raiva ia.

"Sr. Potter."

Harry respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça, e acenou. "Estou, senhor," ele disse. Ele esperou, então. Se Snape queria falar com ele sobre a caixa, então ele teria que _perguntar_. Harry não ia oferecer qualquer coisa.

Snape apertou a mão ao redor de sua varinha, mas fez a próxima pergunta em um tom quase neutro, talvez por causa de sua rapidez. "O que você põe na caixa?"

"Raiva, principalmente, senhor," disse Harry. "E às vezes outras emoções que eu não quero sentir."

"Quais são elas?" Snape perguntou, depois de outra competição de olhares.

"Ressentimento," disse Harry. "Ciúme. Inveja, senhor. Ansiedade. As emoções sem valor." Ele encolheu os ombros. "A caixa contém todas elas."

Snape respirou ruidosamente. "Você sabe, Sr. Potter que bloquear tantas emoções do resto de sua mente é extremamente perigoso? A teoria da Legilimencia e Oclumencia explica o por que disso. A mente é por natureza uma coisa mutável, com recordações e pensamentos livres para ir e vir. Quando uma parte dela é comprimida—do mesmo modo que um feitiço _Obliviate_, ou pela Maldição Imperius—então esta parte não pode se mover como deve. Ela irá parar em algum lugar, e causará, potencialmente, um volumoso dano quando perturbada. A velocidade das recordações quando voltam, depois que alguém é Obliviado, por exemplo, leva alguns bruxos a insanidade."

Harry piscou. "Mas isso só acontece se esta parte for perturbada, senhor, não é?"

Snape falou entre dentes. "Eu não acabei de dizer isso?"

"Então, enquanto eu não perturbar a caixa, eu devo estar a salvo." Harry encolheu os ombros. "Parece simples para mim, senhor. Eu posso manter a caixa trancada. Eu tenho muitos anos de prática. Ela tem estado há muito tempo comigo."

Snape deu um único passo largo para frente. "Então imagine o que está lá agora, Potter," ele sussurrou. "Anos de, como você chamou, 'emoções sem valor'." A voz dele deixou as palavras ácidas. "Imagine o que acontecerá quando a caixa quebrar, como acontecerá devido à pressão que você impõe a ela. Imagine o que acontecerá quando esses anos acumulados de raiva inundarem sua mente toda de uma vez. Eles poderiam inflamar sua magia, e talvez danificar sua sanidade além de conserto."

Harry tremeu ao ouvir isso. Ele não queria ficar incapaz de ajudar Connor. Mas, ao mesmo tempo—

"Mas se eu abrir a caixa agora, Professor," ele perguntou, "a mesma coisa não acontecerá?"

"Não se ela for esvaziada lentamente," Snape respondeu. "Uma emoção de cada vez, uma memória de cada vez. As reponha em sua mente, permita a elas se entrosarem com seus outros pensamentos, e eles devem dissipar a própria força sozinhos." Ele estreitou os olhos. "Claro, isso significa—"

"Que eu ficaria bravo com Connor," disse Harry. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu sinto muito, Professor, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Eu teria que deixar de usar a caixa no futuro, não é?"

"Este é precisamente o _ponto_ deste exercício," Snape começou.

"Eu não posso," disse Harry firmemente. "Eu _não quero_ ficar bravo com Connor. Se eu realmente tivesse superado estas emoções insignificantes, então eu não deveria senti-las, e essa seria a melhor solução. Mas já que eu continuo não conseguindo isso, então é devido a defeitos em meu treinamento ou defeitos em mim, a caixa é a melhor solução. Deste modo, eu posso proteger meu irmão sem temer ficar repentinamente hostil com ele."

Ele respirou mais facilmente quando pronunciou estas palavras. Sim, esta era a melhor solução, a primeira vez ele tinha justificado a caixa em voz alta para ele mesmo. Ele não teria nenhuma serventia para Connor morto, ou com uma lesão cerebral, ou furioso com ele. Limitando suas emoções e recordações assim era a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer.

"Seu tolo."

Harry piscou e voltou sua atenção novamente ao Professor. Snape estava com sua a varinha apontada para ele e uma raiva profunda em seu rosto. Harry deu um passo atrás cautelosamente.

"Se você não esvaziar aquela caixa," Snape sussurrou, "ela _estourará_ algum dia. Você passará por uma pequena crise, ou tentará comprimir uma fúria muito grande dentro dela, e a quebrará. Eu não admitirei isso. Eu não verei você quebrado a tal ponto que não restará nada. E se acontecesse em Hogwarts, Potter? Você veria seu precioso menino-que-sobreviveu em tal perigo?"

Harry recuou. "Eu—eu não posso ser um perigo para ele, Professor," ele disse. "Eu tenho que estar lá, com ele, ao lado dele—"

"_Legilimencia!_"

Harry se achou cambaleando, empurrado, girando com força. Snape empurrou sua mente e virou em direção a caixa.

Harry lutou. Ele escondeu a caixa atrás de cortinas de névoa do modo que Snape tinha lhe ensinado, recordações lançadas no caminho para distraí-lo, e pensou deliberadamente sobre o que tinha acontecido com a Câmara Secreta, entretanto Snape já devia saber disso até agora. Professora McGonagall tinha contado esta manhã a ele que os professores sabiam, e aquele Luna estava na ala hospitalar até as mandrágoras que eles estavam criando em Herbologia estivessem prontas para serem colhidas e curarem ela.

Snape atravessou a névoa daquela memória e se ajoelhou ao lado da caixa, tentou agarrar sua tampa. Harry pensou sobre repentinamente sofrer os pensamentos estranhos que ele tinha tido sobre Connor ontem—que era injusto Connor o pôr naquela situação com Draco e Rony—e se apavorou.

Ele não soube o que fez, mas no próximo momento ele ouviu Sylarana dizer, _É só falar_.

Harry abriu seus olhos. Sylarana estava encaracolada ao redor da garganta de Snape, as presas brilhando como Veritaserum algumas polegadas da pele dele. Snape estava parado, a cabeça inclinada para trás para acomodar a cobra. Sua face tinha uma expressão de desdém absoluto. Só o suor em sua testa traiu seu medo.

"_Eu quero matar ele_," disse Sylarana. A voz dela não tinha o tom arreliador que Harry tinha ouvido ela usar a cada duas vezes que ela dizia isso. "_Ele deveria estar morto agora. O que ele fez foi estúpido e perigoso_."

Harry engoliu e balançou a cabeça. "Não o mate," ele sussurrou, e ouviu Snape inspirar afiadamente. Provavelmente tinha saído um sibilo. Harry não se importava. "Volte, Sylarana, por favor."

"Você tem certeza?" Porém ela já estava se desenrolando, e graciosamente voltando para ele. Harry se ajoelhou e esticou o braço esquerdo. Ela se enrolou em seu pulso e dispôs a cabeça ao longo das costas da mão dele. Os olhos dela fitaram diretamente nos dele. "Eu teria matado ele."

"Eu sei," Harry sussurrou, e olhou para Snape.

"Nós terminados por hoje, Potter," disse Snape, sem trair nada por seu tom de voz. "Você voltará para suas lições esta semana sempre na mesma hora."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, não ousando dizer qualquer coisa, e deslizou fora do quarto. Parecia que Snape fingiria que as próximas lições seriam normais, e Harry não viu nenhuma alternativa. A morte tinha estado com eles naquela sala. Não era tão facilmente esquecido, mas poderia ser ignorado por esforço mútuo.

Porém uma coisa era certa. A caixa não seria mais o suficiente. Harry teria que achar outra coisa.

* * *

Harry suspirou suavemente e caiu de novo em seu assento. Ele tinha estado na biblioteca pelas últimas três horas, e não tinha achado qualquer feitiço que parecesse o que ele estava procurando, mesmo que ele estivesse olhando nos feitiços para o uso de bruxos adulto.

Então ele virou a página.

_Fugitivus Animus. _

Harry soltou um pequeno suspiro e aproximou mais o rosto da página. A descrição do feitiço estava convidativamente ali, como se esperando por ele.

Fugitivus Animus, _ou a Alma Fugitiva, é um feitiço projetado em particular para ocultação em situações difíceis fora da batalha. Suas limitações não o fazem prático para uso em um ambiente de batalha, a menos que a pessoa já tenha um objetivo escolhido e altamente visível. _

_Com este feitiço, o bruxo transfere atenção dele para outra pessoa. Ele não fica invisível, mas sai do foco de todos os pensamentos na área. Assim ele reordena as percepções dos afetados pelo feitiço, de forma que ele perde de qualquer importância que ele possa ocupar originalmente para a mais baixa prioridade, merecedor de menos notificação que uma mosca vagando pelo aposento. _

_Há duas ordens deste feitiço. O primeiro é _Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio_ que é executado à com três movimentos da varinha à esquerda na altura da sobrancelha enquanto se enfatiza as três palavras do feitiço, e transfere a atenção do arremessador para uma pessoa na área imediata. O arremessador pode partir sem ser notado, já que todos os outros nas redondezas começarão a prestar atenção ao alvo. Qualquer um que não estiver na área do alvo, porém, se lembrará do arremessador, freqüentemente bem de repente. _

Fugitivus Animus _Amplector transferirá atenção permanentemente do arremessador para o alvo, contanto que arremessador e alvo estejam vivos. É executado com três movimentos da varinha à esquerda na altura da sobrancelha, como o anterior, e então um movimento da_ _varinha à direita na altura do coração. O arremessador tem que usar muito mais da sua vontade ao lançar este feitiço, como é um feitiço com três graus de magnitude a mais. _

_O contra feitiço para ambos é o _Finite_, ou _Reparo Mentis_. Porém, para dispersar o feitiço _Amplector_, o arremessador tem que usar tanta força quanto o bruxo original que criou o feitiço. _

_Por ambas as versões do feitiço _Fugitivus Animus_ interferirem com os pensamentos e sentimentos dos outros, este feitiço é classificado como das __**Trevas**__. _

Harry soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Ele tinha certeza que os feitiços seriam difíceis executar; se não, este livro estaria na Seção Restrita, em vez de ficar ao ar livre para estudantes pesquisarem feitiços que eles nunca poderiam lançar.

Mas era o que ele precisava. Era perfeito.

Ele poderia impedir que as pessoas olhassem para ele enquanto ele lutava para lidar com quaisquer emoções que ele estivesse experimentando, se elas não pudessem entrar na caixa. E se Connor estivesse no mesmo lugar, então Harry poderia fazer todo mundo prestar atenção a ele, como servia ao menino-que-sobreviveu.

_Esta não é uma boa idéia,_ Sylarana sibilou para ele. _É magia das Trevas. _

_Você está com medo?_ Harry a desafiou.

_Claro que não! Só não é uma boa idéia_.

Harry foi guardar o livro, ignorando a pequena parte de sua mente que concordava com Sylarana. Ele tinha que _fazer_ _algo_. Parecia que o mundo estava rodeando ele, não o deixando fazer _qualquer_ _coisa_ certa. Todo movimento que ele fazia era antecipado, descoberto, e desviado.

Ele precisava achar algum modo de manter seus votos, e até que ele achasse um modo melhor, o feitiço _Fugitivus Animus_ o ajudaria.


	12. Ameaças e Arremessos

**Capítulo Onze: Ameaças e Arremessos**

Harry nunca mais queria passar por uma semana assim. Quanto mais cedo ele dominasse o feitiço _Fugitivus Animus_, melhor.

Segunda-feira tinha começado com um murmúrio quando ele entrou no Salão Principal, um que poderia ter evoluído para maldições e depois guerra de comida - _poderia_, Harry tinha certeza, se não fossem os professores sentados à mesa principal. Embora ele estivesse sentado ao lado de Draco na mesa de Sonserina, e o herdeiro Malfoy estivesse com um olhar que jurava morte a próxima pessoa que respirasse errado perto de Harry, ele ainda poderia sentir os olhares fixos nele. Eles faziam sua respiração encurtar e suas pernas tremerem, e ele comeu pouco e partiu logo. Sylarana protestou. Harry lhe disse para se calar, e ela ficou amuada pelas próximas três horas.

Os insultos dos Corvinais tinham ficado piores agora que ele tinha, do ponto de vista deles, realmente posto um dos seus permanentemente na ala hospitalar. Harry os via, pelo menos, sem uma emoção mais complicada do que amargura. _Eles não apreciavam Luna quando eles a tiveram, não é? _

"Você mandou sua cobrinha imobilizá-la enquanto você a Petrificava, Príncipe Cobra?" Um deles perguntou quando ele foi para a aula Feitiços. "Foi divertido?"

"Não foi diversão o bastante para ele", disse intencionalmente um Corvinal do sétimo ano. "Eu ouvi dizer que ele forçou veneno pela garganta dela enquanto ela gritava por clemência, e então lançou um _Crucio_ enquanto ela ainda estava se recuperando do veneno."

"Provavelmente ele mesmo a mordeu", disse outro.

Draco se virou, varinha em riste. Harry tocou o braço dele. "Não," ele disse suavemente. "Não vale a pena."

Draco protestou pelo o resto do dia por causa disto, o que, pelo menos, deu a Harry algo para escutar além dos insultos.

Na terça-feira, Rony foi até a mesa de Sonserina. Draco se eriçou. Rony, entretanto, o ignorou completamente e falou com Harry por dentes apertados.

"Isto não terminou," ele disse. "Eu sei há algum tipo de, de _trama_ por traz disso. Não tem como meu pai ser demitido e o irmão de Connor o trair em apenas uma semana a menos que haja algo sendo tramado. Nós pararemos você. Pode esperar."

"Oh, muito bom, Weasley", disse Draco, se apoiando na mesa até quase empurrar sua face na de Rony. "Eu não tinha idéia que você conhecia a palavra _trama_. Aprendeu com a Granger, não é?"

A face de Rony se avermelhou, mas Harry perguntou quietamente, "Por que seu pai foi demitido? Qual foi a justificativa?"

"O pai desse _idiota_ disse que se ele não conseguia se controlar em uma livraria, ele não conseguiria se controlar no Ministério", disse Rony, rangendo os dentes. "Eles o julgaram injustamente, e ele foi demitido."

"E a verdade aparece finalmente," Draco disse arrastadamente. "Seu pai deveria ter sido tirado do trabalho a muito tempo, Weasley. O que meu pai fez foi um favor ao Ministério, ao resto do mundo bruxo, e à humanidade em geral."

"Eu vou _matar_ você," disse Rony, e fez um movimento para pegar sua varinha, neste ponto Hermione se levantou e deu um tapa no lado da cabeça dele. Harry a fitou em choque. Os olhos de Hermione encontraram os dele por um breve momento, e Harry piscou ao que viu lá. Ela parecia triste, cansada, mas não depreciativa, nem como se tivesse decidido que ele era a fonte do mal.

"Rony Weasley, você vai se sentar _agora_ mesmo e _se calar_ antes que você perca pontos para Grifinória," ela sibilou a ele.

Rony abriu a boca para protestar, mas Draco disse, "Oh, vamos, vamos, Granger. Ele só estava nos mostrando o novo vocabulário dele, não é, Doninha?"

Harry sibilou a ele. "Draco. Fique quieto."

Hermione acenou a cabeça para Harry, como um aliado para outro, e escoltou Rony de volta à mesa de Grifinória. Por um breve momento, Harry sentiu como se este dia pudesse, afinal de contas, não ser tão ruim.

Então ele pegou o olhar de Connor, impiedoso em julgamento, brilhante em inocência, e desviou os olhos. O que importava se Hermione ou qualquer outro acreditava que ele era inocente, contanto que seu irmão pensasse que Harry tinha o traído?

Na aula de Transfigurações na quarta-feira, alguém que Harry não viu encantou as agulhas que eles estavam tentando transformar em penas. Várias delas voaram e pairaram em frente a Harry, e soletraram T-R-A-I-D-O-R e C-O-B-R-A.

Essa se mostrou sendo a única parte boa da semana, inesperadamente. As agulhas apenas tinham entrado na segunda palavra quando McGonagall as baniu com uma ondulação de sua varinha, e virou um olhar feroz para Harry.

"Sr. Potter, permaneça depois da aula, por favor."

Ele permaneceu, e para sua surpresa, ela o levou ao seu escritório, lhe deu chá, e insistiu que ele discutisse os melhores pontos da Teoria da Transfiguração com ela. Harry se deixou ser puxado em um assunto que ele só conhecia pelos livros, e achou seu conhecimento sendo testado pela experiência de McGonagall. A descrição dela sobre a sensação da primeira vez que ela sofreu a transformação em Animagus - "como se meu estômago estivesse saindo pelas minhas orelhas" - fez ele se sufocar em seu chá e sorrir para ela. McGonagall retribuiu o sorriso. Harry quase podia ignorar que os olhos dela estavam assombrados, e, milagrosamente, McGonagall nunca o lembrou do por que.

Na quinta-feira, ele foi para a ala hospitalar tentar ver Luna. Madame Pomfrey o deixou entrar, e ele se sentou ao lado da cama de Luna durante uma hora, seus olhos se fixaram nos olhos sem vida dela, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para dizer que não soasse egocêntrico.

Ele saiu da ala hospitalar, e alguém o emboscou. Devia ter sido um grupo, Harry pensou depois, já que Sylarana nem mesmo teve tempo para sibilar, e os feitiços que acertaram a ambos voaram de todas as direções. Ele caiu, atordoado, com o corpo preso, com um feitiço Obscurus em seus olhos, e então eles começaram a usar tanto varinhas quanto punhos nele.

Só durou alguns minutos antes de Sylarana conseguir se desfazer de qualquer feitiço que os emboscadores tinham lançado para mantê-la imóvel e escorregar para fora da manga dele. Os amaldiçoadores gritaram e correram. Sylarana, em sua raiva, escorregou atrás deles até que a proteção soou e a gaiola desceu ao redor dela. Dumbledore veio buscar ela e libertar Harry da maioria dos feitiços pouco tempo depois.

Harry passou a sexta-feira na ala hospitalar para curar suas contusões e o que Madame Pomfrey chamou de esgotamento, sendo visitado por vários grupos de Sonserinos ansiosos que lhe diziam que havia rumores de que ele tinha deliberadamente mandado Sylarana atrás dos emboscadores. Antes de sexta-feira a noite, havia pessoas falando dele como o novo Lord das Trevas.

Dado tudo aquilo, Harry estava feliz de estar frente a frente com seu irmão no jogo de Quadribol Sonserina-Grifinória daquele sábado. Pelo menos ele sabia que poderia controlar o que acontecesse.

* * *

Harry fechou os olhos e empurrou a porta do escritório de Sirius. As vozes lá dentro pararam imediatamente. Ele sabia que vários pares de olhos tinham se virado para ele, mas passou-se um longo momento antes dele conseguir juntar sua coragem e enfrentá-los.

Seus pais estavam em frente à cadeira de Sirius, Connor, já em suas vestes de Quadribol, entre eles. Remus estava sentado em uma segunda cadeira, sua cabeça levantou, olhos suaves e sorriso desvanecendo. Todos eles, inclusive Sirius, olhavam para Harry como se tivessem visto um fantasma.

"Oi," disse Harry suavemente.

Remus descongelou primeiro. "Oi, Harry," ele disse calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Eu estava comentando com sua mãe o quanto eu espero ver vocês dois voarem hoje. Este é um dia perfeito para Quadribol, não é?" Ele se virou e sorriu para Sirius, como se estivesse o convidando para a conversa. Sirius ficou sentado, e encarou Harry. Harry desviou seu olhar. Ele não tinha estado perto de Sirius desde que Luna tinha sido petrificada, e Sirius certamente não tinha vindo vê-lo. Ele queria pôr a dor que ele sentia na caixa, mas não tinha ousado, então agora ela pairava sob a superfície de sua mente e o deixava incômodo. Harry não tinha idéia do que fazer com ela, o que dizer. O único conforto nesta situação era que ninguém mais parecia ter qualquer idéia do que fazer, também.

Exceto Remus, que, Harry tinha visto antes, manteria uma conversa no meio de uma batalha furiosa entre James e Connor sobre quão alto lhe permitiam voar em sua vassoura.

"Um belo, luminoso, ensolarado dia," disse Remus. Harry olhou para cima através de sua franja para ver que os olhos âmbar do lobisomem tinham esfriado ligeiramente, mas ele estava olhando para Sirius, não para Harry. "Um dia para jogos de Quadribol, e um dia para famílias. Haverá muitos pais aqui para ver suas crianças voarem, eu imagino. E padrinhos, também. Eu tenho certeza que verdadeiros _padrinhos_ não abandonariam seus afilhados sem nem mesmo falar com eles, não é?" Ele se recostou na cadeira e virou um sorriso severo a James. "Ou pais."

Houve uma longa, longa pausa. Então James disse, entre dentes, "Connor, você esperaria no corredor, por favor? Nós gostaríamos de falar a sós com Harry."

Connor abriu a boca para protestar. Harry lhe lançou um olhar de condolência que ele duvidava que o irmão tinha notado. Connor _odiava_ ser tratado como uma criança, e James fazendo isso não era o melhor modo para dispensá-lo.

"Venha, Connor," Remus disse, se levantando e estendendo uma mão a ele. "Eu acho que eu ainda não lhe mostrei a passagem atrás da estátua da bruxa de um olho só, né?" Ele se aproximou mais e abaixou a voz, seus olhos esquentando. "Dá diretamente na Dedosdemel."

Connor se recuperou um pouco, mas só virou a cabeça e olhou para Harry. Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele entendeu a importação daquele olhar. _Eu estou fazendo tudo que posso para parar você. _

Ele certamente parecia estar, Harry pensou, enquanto assistia seu irmão partir. Ele estava tramando algo com Rony e Hermione, andando com eles aos cochichos pelos corredores. De vez em quando Hermione fazia um protesto amortecido, mas Connor a silenciaria, e explicaria alguma outra coisa que faria Hermione morder seu lábio e acenar pensativamente.

"Harry."

A porta fechou atrás de Remus e Connor, e Harry virou com um suspiro para enfrentar seus pais e Sirius.

Sirius ainda caído em sua cadeira, fazendo uma carranca. Lily parada no mesmo lugar que tinha estado desde que Harry entrou no escritório, olhos fixos na face dele. Foi James quem falou, a voz dele estava séria mas desajeitada. Harry sabia como ele se sentia.

"Connor nos contou o que aconteceu", James disse. "Tudo. A briga entre Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy - " o desgosto dele pelo sobrenome de Draco era ilimitado, Harry notou "- e então como ele achou você parado no corredor ao lado do corpo da menina Lovegood aquela noite." James fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "E sobre você falar a Língua das Cobras, e o modo como você usou magia contra Corvinais depois. Você enviou uma pobre menina à ala hospitalar, não é?"

Harry acenou a cabeça. Não havia motivos para negar isso.

_Eu posso negar,_ disse Sylarana na cabeça dele. _Mas nenhum deles me escutaria. _

_Nenhum deles poderia entender você,_ Harry a corrigiu.

_Nenhum deles me escutaria mesmo se pudessem me entender._ Os pensamentos da Locusta tinham um tom mal-humorado que teriam feito Harry sorrir em qualquer outro momento. Mas esta era uma conversa com seus pais.

"E você estava sendo possuído por Você-Sabe-Quem," disse James. "Ou, pelo menos, o Eu mais jovem dele. _Eu não entendo,_ Harry. Eu pensei que as lições privadas que o velho Ranhento está lhe dando eram para ajudar você com isso."

Ele pausou, e desta vez ele claramente esperava uma resposta verbal. "Elas estão ajudando," disse Harry quietamente. "E eu não acho que eu petrifiquei a Luna, senhor. Eu estava adormecido quando isso aconteceu, então eu não sei quem fez, mas eu não acho que Tom Riddle tenha me possuído."

"Então ele está possuindo _outra_ pessoa?" James perguntou. "Mas por que?"

"James."

Apenas uma única palavra da mãe deles, Harry pensou, e o escritório já estava mais tranqüilo. Lily avançou e se ajoelhou em frente a Harry, escovando a franja dele para longe de seus olhos. Harry assistiu as linhas ao redor a boca dela se apertarem quando o dedo dela acariciou sua cicatriz em forma de raio.

"Eu acho que nós temos que falar para eles," ela sussurrou.

Harry soltou a respiração, sentindo pena dela. Ele sabia que ela tinha tentado manter o pai deles inocente pela mesma razão que eles tinham tentado manter Connor inocente. Aquela claridade da mente, aquela pureza de alma, era algo pelo qual valia lutar.

Mas, se tivessem que contar para algumas pessoas o que Harry era, em vez de ao mundo inteiro, então essa era a melhor solução.

Lily se levantou, se movendo para trás de Harry e pondo suas mãos nos ombros dele. "Eu tenho treinado Harry pela maior parte da vida dele," ela disse para James e para Sirius. "Eu pedi para ele que aprendesse todos os feitiços podia, toda a magia de sem varinha que podia, todas as teorias e costumes puro-sangue que podia, no caso de Connor precisar disso depois."

James conseguiu gaguejar algo que pareceu, "O que?" Sirius estava encarando ambos de olhos arregalados. Harry levantou sua cabeça e se lembrou que olhares fixos eram toleráveis. Sua mãe estava aqui com ele. Ele não estava sozinho.

Lily acenou a cabeça. "Connor é o inimigo de Voldemort," ela disse. "Você sabe disto. Vocês dois sabem disto. Mas ele não poderia continuar como uma criança normal a menos que tivesse algum tipo de proteção extra." Ela gesticulou a Sirius. "Você está aqui este ano, Sirius, e eu aprecio isto mais do que posso expresar. Mas você não pode estar em todos lugares, não pode estar com os estudantes do modo que outro estudante pode. Harry tem vigiado Connor desde o ano passado. Eu tenho treinado ele para fazer isso pela maior parte da vida dele," ela repetiu. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Não é de se espantar que Voldemort tenha vindo atrás de Harry. O poder cru dele e a importância dele para Connor lhe fazem um alvo. Se Voldemort pudesse corromper Harry, seria a última cartada contra o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, um atalho para corromper o próprio Connor." As mãos de Lily apertaram os ombros de Harry, e ele pôde sentir como ela tentava se conter para não despejar imediatamente toda a verdade. Havia algumas coisas que Sirius e James levariam tempo para entender, não importa o quanto ela tentasse prepará-los. "Então, mesmo eu não achando esta possessão uma coisa boa, eu não culpo Harry. Eu culpo Voldemort."

Houve um silêncio fulminante por um bom tempo. Harry olhou de James a Sirius, e não achou nada preocupante nos olhos deles. Ambos pareciam chocados, mas isso era compreensível. James estava abrindo e fechando sua boca como se quisesse entender que pergunta fazer primeiro; isso era algo que Harry tinha esperado. Sirius caiu de volta em seu assento, sua face terrivelmente pálida. Harry estava um pouco mais interessado com isso, mas seu padrinho tinha crescido rodeado por Magia das Trevas e bruxos guerreiros. Claro que ele ficaria preocupado que uma criança enfrentasse isso.

_Ele está preocupado com Connor, não com você,_ Sylarana disse a ele.

_Cale-se,_ Harry a advertiu, e afastou novamente a dor.

James disse finalmente, "Mas isso significa que você manteve esse segredo de nós todos por anos?"

"Sim", disse Lily. "Eu queria que vocês desconhecessem o fato, de forma que poderiam me apoiar em tempos de dificuldade sem pensar duas vezes, James. Isso foi egoísta, e eu sinto muito." Ela falou como a bruxa que Harry sabia que ela verdadeiramente era, a voz dela não oscilou. "E eu mantive Connor inocente porque ele precisa ser inocente para derrotar Voldemort. Mas agora, quando vocês dois poderiam interferir com a tutela de Harry, não há mais razão para vocês não saberem." Ela se virou para Sirius. "Você ainda o afastará?"

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Sua face tinha ficado mais pálida. "Mas eu estava tão errado", ele sussurrou. "Harry, me desculpe."

"Você pode contar a verdade para Connor agora, não pode?" James perguntou, sua voz ansiosa. "Ele não precisa mais lutar com Harry."

Lily suspirou. "Não", ela disse. "Ainda é verdade que Tom Riddle possuiu Harry, e que nós não sabemos quem petrificou Luna Lovegood. É verdade que Harry teve sua mente invadida por um poderoso bruxo das trevas. E contando a ele tudo o que acabo de contar a vocês poderia muito bem sujar a inocência dele. Eu não quero fazer isto, não ainda." Ela pausou. "Além do mais, há uma conseqüência boa em Connor suspeitar de Harry."

"E qual é?" Sirius exigiu, sua voz áspera. "Eu não consigo pensar em nada de bom nisso tudo."

Lily se moveu a frente de Harry e se ajoelhou novamente em vez de responder a Sirius. Ela olhou nos olhos de Harry. "Harry, você se lembra de nossa discussão sobre a Primeira Guerra contra Voldemort, e a razão dos irmãos Prewett conduzirem os Comensais da Morte a tal perseguição antes deles finalmente os pegarem?" Ela perguntou.

Os olhos de Harry se alargaram quando ele recordou da história. Gideon e Fabian Prewett, os irmãos de Molly Weasley, tinham sido bruxos devastadoramente poderosos, mas mais do que isso, eles tinham sido inteligentes. Eles tinham passado os Comensais para trás, o que só foi descoberto depois da morte deles, uma atitude digna de um Sonserino.

Eles tinham, de propósito, provocado os inimigos para se tornarem alvos, irritando e distraindo os Comensais da Morte mais importantes das outras tarefas que teriam incluído a execução de desamparadas famílias de bruxos nascidos trouxas, que dificilmente eram tão bem-treinadas quanto Gideon e Fabian. Os Comensais da Morte finalmente tinham se unido para executá-los, mas enquanto eles faziam isso, quinze famílias bruxas escapavam através de Chaves de Portal para abrigos protegidos. Até que irmãos Prewett caírem, o círculo interno de Voldemort poderia ter se vingado por meses deles e não se daria por satisfeito. A caçada tinha encorajado todas as características que Gideon e Fabian tinham querido encorajar nos Comensais da Morte, incluindo suspeita interna; eles tinham começado a achar que alguém no lado deles era um traidor e que _devia _estar ajudando para os Prewett a escapar a cada confronto.

E Harry entendeu.

"Você quer que eu faça o oposto disso com Connor?" ele perguntou para sua mãe. "Agir como um cervo assim ele pode agir como um cão de caça?"

"Como o líder de uma caçada", Lily o corrigiu, lhe dando um sorriso suave, que refletiu nos olhos verdes dela, mostrando que ele realmente a tinha agradado. "Connor tem que crescer conhecendo a realidade política do mundo bruxo, mas ele não vai fazer isto do mesmo modo que você, especialmente agora que ele fez amigos entre os puro-sangues dedicados à Luz. Ele será sábio agindo. Deixe ele unir a escola por uma causa, e essa será uma boa prática para o futuro."

Harry acenou a cabeça. Ele poderia sentir sua culpa e escuridão mental se dissiparem, centrando em uma excitação nova. Estava tudo bem, agora, se Connor suspeitasse e movesse os outros estudantes contra ele. Esses estudantes se acostumariam a seguir o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Quando o real causador de tudo fosse achado, poderia fazer Connor parecer ridículo, mas Harry suspeitava que era provável que o real causador fosse uma vítima inocente, não um criado de Voldemort. Connor poderia perdoar aquela vítima, talvez poderia salvá-la do controle de Voldemort, e então poderia se virar e perdoar seu irmão, mostrando a grandeza da justiça e clemência dos Grifinórios. A aceitação de Harry ao perdão mostraria sua própria lealdade absoluta.

Requereria um planejamento muito cuidadoso, Harry sabia, e havia meia dúzia coisas que poderiam dar errado. Mas era um _plano_, um que serviria tanto para suas metas de defender Connor quanto para fazê-lo parecer bom, e isso criava algo com o qual ele poderia viver.

"Eu não entendo", disse Sirius.

Lily explicou em mais detalhe para ele e James, enquanto Harry pensava em silêncio. Sim, este era o melhor modo de fazer as coisas.

_Se você é um humano totalmente louco, então sim, é. _

Harry pulou. Parecia que ele sempre conseguia esquecer de Sylarana quando ela ficava calada por um tempo. E ela não tinha contestado o plano até agora, então por que ela estava contestando agora?

_Porque isto é loucura,_ disse Sylarana monotonamente. _Como você pode esperar que isso funcione? E como você pode esperar ter tempo para me alimentar enquanto você está tentando fazer isso funcionar? _

Harry tocou seu braço esquerdo onde ela descansava como uma marca em sua pele. _Eu sempre vou alimentá-la primeiro, eu prometo. _

Ele mal escutou quando sua mãe mastigou as informações para James e Sirius. Ele sabia que as coisas iam ficar melhores agora. Se ele tivesse qualidades Sonserinas, como o Chapéu Seletor e Draco e Snape insistiam, então ele ia as pôr em uso para o bem, a serviço da Luz, finalmente.

* * *

Harry estava confiante, enquanto rodopiava e virava e caia no ar, de um modo que ele não tinha estado no jogo de Quadribol Grifinória-Sonserina do último ano.

Connor estava no alto, claro, e havia os Balaços para cuidar, mas desta vez os Lestrange não viriam atrás dele. Os pais deles, Sirius, e Remus estavam nas arquibancadas abaixo, e desta vez James e Sirius sabiam, pelo menos, que Connor ganharia, porque Harry não deixaria isto ser de outra forma. Divertia Harry que uma das últimas coisas que o pai deles tinha lhe perguntado antes dele ir vestir as roupas verdes de Sonserina era se Harry voava melhor que Connor. Harry tinha conseguido mentir sobre isso, já que ele também nunca tinha contado para a mãe deles a verdadeira extensão de suas habilidades de vôo. Ele tinha assegurado James que Connor ganhava os jogos por seus próprios méritos.

Era uma mentira pequena, especialmente comparada as que ele contaria e viveria nos próximos meses. Mas tudo isto valeria a pena no fim. Tinha que valer.

_Louco,_ Sylarana insistiu dentro da cabeça dele. Ela tinha falado pouco desde que eles tinham chegado no Campo, exceto monossílabos. Harry supôs que ela queria que ele adivinhasse o que as palavras significavam. Ele se recusava. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar agora.

Tinha os Balaços, e o Pomo, e Connor na vassoura dele, e centenas de olhos os assistindo lá de abaixo, de ambos os lados do campo. Ele tinha que enganar todos eles. Com sorte, a maioria seria fácil. Ele virou quase preguiçosamente de cabeça para baixo quando um dos gêmeos Weasley arremessou um Balaço para ele, e ouviu ele passar, cantando, sobre as cerdas de sua vassoura. A Nimbus 2001 era um grande presente, ele pensou. Deixava manobras como esta muito mais fáceis.

Quando ele ficou de cabeça para baixo - com Sylarana, forçada a se apertar em seu braço esquerdo, se queixando - ele também viu o Balaço fazer uma volta estranha, larga e voltar em direção ao jogo. Ignorar os dois Batedores Sonserinos que estavam no caminho, e de fato circular ao redor dos gêmeos Weasley. Era de correção de rumo para -

_Connor. _

_Vejo que foi um engano assumir que este jogo seria mais seguro_, Harry pensou, e começou a acelerar.

Ele voou paralelo ao Balaço, o vento atacando seus cabelos e óculos, a vassoura lhe dando toda a velocidade que ele pedia, mais e mais. Harry cronometrou o impacto do Balaço com Connor e esticou a mão, pretendendo usar sua vontade para empurrá-lo para o lado, exatamente como ele tinha usado para fazer um Balaço bater nos Lestrange ano passado.

Não funcionou. Alguém já estava controlando o Balaço. Harry sentiu isso como um afiado poder torcendo e guiando a bola, um poder que atacava o dele e o expulsava. Seus olhos estreitaram quando ele assistiu Connor entrar em um mergulho veloz, evitando o primeiro impacto da coisa encantada. Não era magia de bruxo que segurava a bola.

_Um elfo-doméstico. _

_Dobby? _

Provavelmente, Harry pensou. E só lhe deixou com mais raiva não ter pensado muito no elfo-doméstico desde que escola tinha começado, assumindo que todas outras ameaças eram maiores.

Isso poderia mudar, agora. Harry chamou sua magia ao seu redor, confortado por saber que a maioria das pessoas não poderia sentir ela. Dumbledore, claro, porque tal truque deveria estar no poder dele, e Draco e Snape, mas eles eram os únicos que alguma vez tinham reagido quando ele ficava bravo.

E ele _estava_ bravo agora, rugindo, espumando de raiva auto-induzida, porque era por Connor. Harry assistiu quando o Balaço mudou de curso novamente, e usou um tipo diferente de vontade. Desta vez, ele não queria afetar a bola. Ele queria que o ar em frente a ela ficasse sólido, duro como um chão sem chuva, recusando a passagem do Balaço.

Ouve um forte _estampido_, e o Balaço saltou para trás. Harry ofegou e libertou a parede de ar. Isso tinha sido mais difícil do que ele tinha imaginado, provavelmente porque ele tinha tido que chamar e libertar sua magia de repente. Era melhor ele antecipar o próximo movimento do Balaço e se adiantar a ele, de forma que Harry teria tempo para tomar todas as precauções que precisava.

"E o Pomo foi localizado!" A voz de Lee Jordan aumentou como um rugido triunfante sobre a multidão repentinamente gritando.

Harry rapidamente virou a cabeça, e viu Connor procurar o Pomo, um vislumbre de ouro tremulando loucamente à frente dele. O Pomo mudou várias vezes de direção, mas o irmão de Harry nunca ficou longe dele. Seus cabelos voavam no vento, sua face brilhando com determinação. Harry relaxou. Sonserina tinha ficado sessenta pontos à frente da última vez que ele tinha olhado, mas se Connor pegasse o Pomo agora, isso não importaria. Ele terminaria o jogo, ele sairia em segurança do ar, e teria a vitória para seu time, tudo de uma vez.

Então o Balaço começou a se mover novamente.

Diretamente para a parte de trás da vassoura de Connor, passou desta vez ignorando completamente os outros alvos, em sua pressa. Entretanto Angelina Johnson, uma das Artilheiras de Grifinória, foi pega no caminho e girou pelo céu apertando sua barriga. Ela conseguiu se segurar antes de bater no chão, e Harry não ouviu nenhum apito dominante de Madame Hooch ou Sirius terminando o jogo.

Connor estava totalmente envolvido tentando pegar o Pomo, que tinha conseguido enganá-lo mudando de curso subitamente e estava agora lhe dando trabalho pelo céu, deixando Connor fazendo o melhor que podia para pegá-lo.

Isso significava que era Harry quem teria que fazer algo.

Feroz e pura excitação o assumiu, e ele sabia que estava sorrindo quando deixou toda a sua velocidade, e a velocidade da Nimbus 2001, avançarem.

O ar se estreitou em um túnel curto e definido a sua frente. Ele passou por Angelina como se ela estivesse apenas pairando sem sair do lugar. Ele ouviu suspiros assustados e viu olhos virando para ele, mas não prestou atenção neles. Eles só pensariam que ele tinha visto o Pomo, também, e estava querendo pegá-lo antes de Connor.

_Vamos! _

Harry sentiu a intrusão da mente de Sylarana na sua como uma ondulação distante. Ele girou duas vezes para cima quando o outro Balaço passou uivando por ele, e quando ele voltou a sua rota, teve que decidir qual caminho o Balaço encantado tomaria. Estava quase em Connor agora, e sua mão estendida agarrando o Pomo.

_A mão estendida dele. _

Harry escolheu.

Ele mergulhou, para conseguir o ângulo certo, e então subiu em uma única arrancada ofuscante. Ele subiu, e ficou entre o Balaço e seu irmão. Ele levaria o golpe, Connor levaria o Pomo, e tudo estaria certo com o mundo.

Connor lhe deu uma única, confusa olhada, antes de fixar seus olhos novamente na minúscula bola dourada. Harry sorriu, não se preocupando.

O Balaço parou em baixo dele, virou, e então tentou subir entre Harry e Connor, e ligeiramente à frente, de forma que poderia bater em cheio em Connor.

Harry fez outra escolha, e se atirou diretamente em frente a seu irmão. Os cabos das vassouras deles se bateram, mas ele não estava perto o bastante para derrubar Connor, e -

_Crack. _

O Balaço bateu em seu braço direito, fazendo Harry ofegar e se apoiar para o lado quando seus ossos viraram um líquido doloroso. Seu braço esquerdo, firmemente segurando a vassoura, amoleceu e procurou algum tipo de apoio. Ele achou algo pequeno e agarrou-o, pensando que Connor tinha estendido uma mão para ajudá-lo.

Ele se virou, seu braço direito apertado no lado de seu corpo, para ver os olhos de Connor ficarem largos, um grito se formando na boca dele, e o Balaço, livre da magia de Dobby, limpidamente cair ao chão em baixo deles. Todo o mundo estava gritando. Sylarana estava sibilando. Harry conseguiu, por meio de concentração, ouvir o que o Lee Jordan estava gritando.

"Potter pegou o Pomo!"

_Bem, claro que Connor pegou, o que - _

Então Harry se deu conta da pequena, dançante coisa em sua palma, aquela coisa que ele tinha agarrado em sua procura desesperada por apoio.

"Sonserina ganha!"

Um lado do campo foi à loucura, bandeiras verdes tremulavam, assobios e vaias enchiam o ar. O lado de Grifinória estava calado. Harry manteve sua cabeça comprimida cuidadosamente em seu ombro, se concentrado no choque frio que banhava ele. Ele não ousava olhar para seus pais por enquanto, nem Remus. Ele tinha _prometido_ que Connor ganharia.

"Bom jogo, Harry."

Harry ousou olhar para cima ao seu irmão, e desejou não ter feito isso. A face de Connor estava vermelha de humilhação, seus olhos envidraçados com lágrimas.

"Se você me odeia tanto que queria me humilhar na frente de nossos pais," ele sussurrou, "por que você não me falou?"

Ele mergulhou então, e o resto do time de Sonserina ficou entre Harry e o campo, oferecendo os parabéns. Harry os aceitou o melhor que pôde, montando na onda de sua surpresa absoluta. Ele ofegou quando Flint o abraçou e empurrou seu braço quebrado.

Flint piscou, então disse, "Venha, Potter, ala hospitalar para você." Ele deu a Harry uma piscadela. "Madame Pomfrey deve poder _consertá-lo_."

Harry fechou os olhos quando eles o escoltaram para o chão como gansos grasnando. Todas suas boas intenções tinham _falhado_ novamente, queimadas pelas circunstâncias que Harry não soube prevenir. Ele desejou poder lançar o _Fugitivus Animus_ agora, e simplesmente desaparecer da atenção de todos.

_Eu não acho que funcionaria mesmo se você pudesse,_ Sylarana disse, a voz dela esquisitamente suave. _Eu acho que você sempre vai estar no foco dos outros. Eu sei que_ _isso não é o que você quer, mas este parece ser o modo como as coisas são. E as cobras lidam com a realidade, você sabe, não se escondem dela. Não é bom fingir que você pegou um rato quando você não pegou. _

_Eu não sou uma cobra,_ Harry retrucou.

Ela não se aborreceu em responder.

Harry foi abraçado por Draco quando eles chegaram no chão, e aceitou os parabéns dele, entretanto Flint o impediu de abraçar Harry muito firmemente. E então lá foi ele novamente para a ala hospitalar, sua memória do olhar traído de Connor machucando mais do que seu braço.

_O que eu vou fazer? Como eu posso me privar de traí-lo quando eu nem mesmo quero? Como eu posso - _

Ele cedeu ante a tentação, e lançou os pensamentos na caixa. Sua cabeça clareou imediatamente. Sua respiração tranqüilizou. Ele pôde abrir os olhos e caminhar junto com o time de Quadribol ao invéz de ser levado por ele.

_Snape estava errado. Isto tinha que ser uma coisa boa. Vai me deixar planejar. _

_Nossa mãe disse para conduzir Connor a uma caçada. Eu vou. Eu só tenho que entender como fazer isto, e eu terei algum tempo a sós na ala hospitalar. Eu direi para Madame Pomfrey que eu estou cansado. _

* * *

Harry despertou, sozinho, no meio da noite, seu braço direito consertado enrolado em cima de seu peito e Sylarana enrolada em cima dele, e piscou. Passou-se um longo momento antes dele poder se lembrar do que tinha estado pensando.

Madrugada. Seus pais tinham provavelmente saído de Hogwarts, sem vir vê-lo.

Harry falou para si mesmo que não tinha esperado que viessem.

Quando a raiva não foi embora, ele baniu-a à caixa, sem despertar Sylarana, e então voltou dormir, calmo e sereno.


	13. Paralisia

**Capítulo Doze: Paralisia **

_Harry não vai gostar disto. _

_Eu não me importo,_ Draco se ressegurou firmemente quando Harry se mexeu ligeiramente na cama da ala hospitalar e então abriu os olhos. _Ele não tem que gostar. Ele vai ter que agüentar isto. Eu não o deixarei sozinho. _

Draco apertou os dentes. Ele pretendia contar a Harry a verdade sobre o que ele tinha visto ontem, e ouvido na noite anterior enquanto Harry estava na ala hospitalar. Harry não gostaria disso, também.

Draco não se importava. Às vezes amigos tinham que fazer coisas que seus amigos não gostavam.

"Draco," Harry disse, o encarando com óbvia surpresa, como também outras emoções que Draco não se aborreceu em entender. Harry não o quereria lá. Ele já sabia disso. Estava na hora de passar para outros e mais interessantes fatos. "Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui. Você não tem que estudar?"

"É domingo", disse Draco, e se aproximou mais dele. "Sem aulas. Sem lição de casa a menos que eu queira fazê-la." Ele gastou um momento estudando Harry. Harry continuou apenas piscando para ele. Seus olhos eram claros e muito verdes desta distancia, mas cautelosos. Ele manteve sua cabeça inclinada de forma que, por uma vez, sua franja revelou a cicatriz em forma de raio. Draco sorriu apesar de tudo. Harry o fazia se sentir desamparado de tantos modos, e este era um deles - dele poder ser simultaneamente poderoso o bastante para fazer a cabeça de Draco doer e vulnerável o bastante para fazer Draco querer agarrá-lo e segurá-lo.

"É domingo, então", disse Harry. "Mas você não está com fome?" Ele se virou e olhou pela janela da ala hospitalar. "Eu acho que já deve estar perto do meio-dia."

"Eu tomei um bom café da manhã", disse Draco. Ele decidiu que podia ser paciente. Desviar das tentativas de Harry de se livrar dele uma por uma era uma prática boa para lidar com o Harry distintamente irritado que ele estaria enfrentando em alguns momentos.

"Ah." Harry pausou e tentou pensar em alguma outra coisa para dizer. Draco assistiu seu trabalho mental, e as voltas preguiçosas da Locusta de Harry no peito dele. Sylarana o fascinava. Ela fascinava todos os Sonserinos, e alguns da Casa praticamente adoraram Harry por poder falar com ela. Mas Draco não achava que Harry tinha notado isso. "Hum, bem, você não quis celebrar a vitória no Quadribol ontem?"

"Não houve muita celebração lá sem você," disse Draco. Ele respirou fundo. "E não, Harry, eu não estou cansado, e eu não acho que eu deveria estar na biblioteca estudando para a aula do Professor Snape, e eu não estou interessado em um passeio pelo lago hoje. Eu até trouxe comida para Sylarana. Aqui." Ele imergiu uma mão no bolso de sua veste e achou o melaço azedo que ele tinha colocado lá no jantar de ontem à noite. Ele estendeu-o a Sylarana que proferiu um sibilo que Draco ousou imaginar ser de contentamento, e engoliu vários pedaços inteiros. Draco a viu dobrar as presas que brilhavam enquanto ela comia delicadamente.

"Ah", disse Harry novamente. "Obrigado." Sylarana olhou para ele e sibilou algo então, e os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Ele sibilou para ela. Draco semi-serrou seus olhos. Ele tinha ouvido contos de Ofidioglotas, mas nunca tinha imaginado que ele conheceria um, a menos que o Lord das Trevas voltasse algum dia. Até mesmo depois de um mês sabendo que Harry podia fazer isto, ainda o assustava, e provocava um calafrio profundo dentro de uma parte dele que ele não conseguia nomear. A maioria dos Sonserinos se sentia assim, talvez.

"O que ela disse?" Draco perguntou, quando a conversa parecia ter terminado, e Sylarana voltou a comer a torta de melaço.

"Ela lhe agradeceu por ter trazido a comida." Os olhos de Harry estavam olhando cuidadosamente agora para a porta da ala hospitalar, como se ele esperasse visitas a qualquer momento. Draco se permitiu sorrir. Harry realmente não era tão transparente. Mas Draco tinha estado perto dele por mais que um ano agora, e tinha observado ele cuidadosamente por todo aquele tempo, e ele sabia o que essas expressões faciais minúsculas significavam.

"Você não vai poder sair desta conversa, Harry," ele disse. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos ter tido ela no primeiro dia em que nos encontramos, mas eu não o conhecia muito na ocasião. E desde então, bem, você esteve sempre ocupado sendo o irmão de Connor, e eu estive ocupado sendo um Malfoy." Ele encolheu os ombros.

Harry estremeceu. "Sim, eu sei," ele disse. "Eu lhe disse que Connor era mais importante para mim, se lembra -"

"Eu não consigo entender por que," Draco interrompeu, lutando para manter sua voz em um tom normal. Se ele pensasse muito no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ele começaria a gritar. "Ele trata você… Harry, ele trataria esterco na vassoura dele melhor do que ele trata você. Pelo menos o esterco o incomodaria um pouco, e ele não esperaria que ele se deitasse em baixo dos pés dele e se desculpasse por ficar no caminho dele."

O queixo de Harry se elevou, e a sensação da magia que aparecia quando ele estava bravo começava a surgir nas extremidades das proteções de Draco. Draco estremeceu e as fortaleceu novamente. Ele tinha tido que fazer isso constantemente desde o começo do ano. O poder de Harry continuava crescendo. Draco nunca tinha ouvido sobre isso antes, entretanto, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém como Harry. Ele enfrentaria ambos, e faria o que precisava fazer para ter certeza de que ambos sobreviveriam.

"Ele é meu irmão", disse Harry.

"Isso não é motivo para ele tratar você deste modo!" Draco se achou gritando abruptamente, e tentou guiar sua voz. Madame Pomfrey tinha lhe dito que se ela o visse fazendo muito barulho, sua visita para Harry terminaria. "Não é motivo, Harry", ele repetiu, baixo, mas não menos intenso. "_Nada_ seria, nem mesmo se você tivesse uma dívida de vida para com ele e este fosse o modo que você estivesse lhe reembolsando."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Você não entende", ele disse. "Ela me disse que você não entenderia."

Draco piscou. "Quem?" Por alguma razão, visões estranhas de sua própria mãe falando para Harry tal coisa encheram sua mente.

"Nossa mãe", disse Harry. "Lily. Ela me disse que ninguém de fora da família entenderia por que eu tinha que proteger Connor. Ou até mesmo alguém da família, exceto eu e ela. Ela falou para James e para meu padrinho ontem, e eles não aceitaram bem isto." Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Mas não importa," ele fez uma pausa tão breve que Draco não teve chance para falar. "Eu continuarei fazendo o que tenho que fazer. Eu não preciso da aprovação de ninguém para continuar. Isso inclui a sua, Draco." A extremidade da magia dele afiou mais uma vez.

Draco elevou suas proteções um pouco mais. "Eu não estou falando sobre aprovação", ele disse. "Eu estou falando sobre desaprovação de tudo isso. Você não nota o que ele está fazendo com você, Harry? Você não se importa?"

Harry balançou lentamente a cabeça, sua franja escovando mais uma vez sua cicatriz escondida. "Eu sei o que provavelmente isso parece olhando de fora, Draco - "

"Não," Draco interrompeu lentamente. "Eu não acho que você saiba."

Harry só esperou. Quando Draco fechou a boca novamente, ele continuou, paciente como os fluxos de magia que Draco tinha assistido nas bordas da propriedade dos Malfoy. "Mas _eu_ sei como parece olhando de dentro, e ninguém mais sabe além de Lily. Eu fui treinado para ser o guarda e protetor de Connor. Isso é o que eu sou. Sim, eu sofri retrocessos, e eu o traí." Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, enrugando o nariz. Então ele os abriu, e seu olhar cortou Draco. "Eu o traí no momento em que eu fui posto em Sonserina, de muitas formas," Harry disse, sua voz tão imparcial que fez Draco querer lamentar. "Mas há modos mais sutis que esse - duvidando dele, segurando ele, excedendo ele em brilho. Eu fiz tudo isso. Mas eu vou tentar não repetir isso novamente, para me tornar novamente o irmão que ele quer e precisa."

Draco bateu suas mãos na cama, então olhou apressadamente por cima de seu ombro. Madame Pomfrey não estava ali. Na realidade, ela tinha murmurado algo sobre agradecer que Draco estava ali para cuidar de Harry, caso mais algum "feitiço misterioso" se manifestasse.

"Droga, você não deveria ter que fazer isso," disse Draco. "Harry, você não _entende_? Só porque você está em Sonserina não faz de você uma pessoa má. Você acha que eu sou mau?"

Harry pausou, uma sombra lânguida passou por seu rosto. "Claro que não", ele disse. "Mas - isto é diferente para mim."

"Me diga," disse Draco. "Me diga como."

Harry se recostou novamente no travesseiro. Sylarana se deitou imóvel em seu peito. Draco ficou interessado ao notar que ela olhava para Harry e não para ele. Harry tinha lhe falado que ela podia falar dentro de sua cabeça. Draco desejava que houvesse um modo de poder escutar as escondidas essas conversas.

"É só isso," disse Harry quietamente. "Você não é parente consangüíneo de Connor, e - bem, seu pai era um Comensal da Morte - "

"Forçado pelo Imperius - "

"_Sem_ ser forçado pelo Imperius. Eu tenho evidência - "

Draco reconheceu a tática de Harry para mudar de assunto, então, e teve que sorrir. "Muito Sonserino de você, Harry", ele disse. "Mudar para um argumento diferente. Mas eu não vou deixar. Não desta vez. Nós tivemos freqüentemente o bastante esta outra conversa para me satisfazer. Mas nós não tivemos esta aqui ainda. Me diga como é diferente."

"Eu sou o irmão dele," disse Harry. "O _gêmeo_ dele. Seria muito fácil as pessoas nos compararem, Draco. Eu não _quero_ que eles nos comparem. Eu quero ser comum." Sylarana aparentemente disse algo. Harry a ignorou, ou pelo menos deu uma resposta que Draco não poderia ouvir. "Ele é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ele vai ter que unir e conduzir o mundo bruxo algum dia. Ele precisa ser colocado em um pedestal mais alto do que ele está. Se eu puder fazer coisas que façam as pessoas pensarem melhor sobre ele, eu vou. Se eu puder fazer coisas que o protejam, eu vou. Se eu puder fazer coisas que me tornem menor de forma que ele possa ser melhor, eu vou." Até ele terminar, seus olhos estavam brilhando, como se ele considerasse isso uma coisa sagrada.

"Mas você não deveria ter que fazer isso," disse Draco. "Meus pais não teriam feito eu fazer isso se eu tivesse um irmão." _Pensamento horrorizante. Imagine ter que compartilhar meus brinquedos! _

"Sim, mas seu irmão não teria sido o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", disse Harry, lhe dando um sorriso tão paciente que Draco quis esbofeteá-lo. "Essa é a diferença, a diferença principal que eu não acho que você conseguirá entender. Nossa mãe nunca teria me pedido que fizesse isto se Connor fosse como qualquer um, ou até mesmo se ele fosse importante na guerra, mas não do modo que ele é. Mas ele é a chave para derrotar Voldemort. Eu sei disso. Essa é a verdade central de minha vida, Draco. Eu vivo para servir a ele." Ele respirou fundo e estudou Draco cuidadosamente. "Você _ainda_ não entende", ele somou um momento depois. "Eu posso ver isto em seus olhos."

Draco estava tremendo de raiva e desgosto. Claro, se ele gritasse tudo que estava sentindo, então Harry só se afastaria dele, e talvez a última chance que ele tinha que acabar com as barreiras de Harry estaria perdida.

Ele se forçou a falar calmamente. "Claro que eu entendo," ele disse. "Eu só não concordo."

Harry sorriu. "Isso é porque você não está dentro da família."

"Você tem uma resposta para tudo? " Draco rosnou para ele.

"Claro," disse Harry. "Nossa mãe me treinou contra esses tipos de pertunta que alguém de fora da família faria, os tipos de erros que eles cometeriam, os modos que eles tentariam me coagir ou persuadir do contrário. Eu conheço todos. Eu sei como me opor a todos eles. Se eu puder derrotar minhas próprias dúvidas, então eu posso derrotar alguém que certamente não conhece este fato sobre mim." Por um momento, um olhar pensativo cruzou a face dele. "Ela nunca me falou por que alguém estaria tão ansioso para me convencer do contrário," ele somou em um sussurro. "Essa é a parte que eu não entendo. Você pode me dizer, Draco? Por que alguém se _importaria_?"

Draco soltou um riso sem sinceridade. _Eu não sou o único que não consegue entender algo, Harry. _

Mas ele não pensou que faria muito progresso com aquela linha de argumentos. Ao invés, ele se voltou para o que ele achava que Harry deveria saber. "Você sabe o que seu irmão disse sobre você ontem?"

A cabeça de Harry se virou para ele como uma flor para o sol, seus olhos mais largos e mais claros do que eles tinham estado, seu lábio preso entre os dentes, esperança chamuscando em seu rosto. Draco prendeu a respiração, e então se lembrou que Harry só estava olhando para ele daquele modo porque ele estava falando sobre Connor.

Ciúme crepitou e chamejou dentro dele. Ele nunca tinha invejado tanto o Pirralho-Que-Sobreviveu antes. Por que ele devia invejar? Connor era um Grifinório completo, e isso significava que ele não tinha nada que Draco queria.

_Exceto a lealdade de Harry. Eu quero que ele olhe para mim assim. Eu quero que ele preste atenção em mim porque eu sou amigo dele, não só porque eu estou falando sobre o irmão dele._

"Não foi nada bom", Draco advertiu, para dar a Harry alguma desculpa por seu momento de olhos-brilhantes.

"Eu sei," disse Harry. "Não poderia ser, depois de ontem. Mas me diga."

Draco engoliu outra onda de mal-estar, por Harry até mesmo querer ouvir as escarnecedoras palavras do irmão dele, e continuou. "Ele disse que achava que você ainda estava possuído," ele disse quietamente. "Que não havia outro motivo para você ser tão baixo com ele, pegando o Pomo. Que não tinha como você poder odia-lo tanto, poder agir contra ele em vez de ao lado dele, se você ainda não estivesse possuído."

Harry fechou os olhos. Desta vez, a expressão dele era de alguém que tinha recebido a resposta a uma oração. Draco achou que tinha que se virar. Ele queria esmurrar algo.

"Ah", Harry sussurrou finalmente. "Isso significa que eu só tenho que tentar mais. Eu não tentei o bastante ainda."

Draco retrocedeu. "Então você não se importa com nada disso?" ele perguntou. "Me diga, Harry. Qual é sua primeira reação ao ouvir Connor dizer algo assim? Sabendo que você trabalhou tanto para não traí-lo, como ele pensa, e ainda ele pensar que você o traiu, porque você ganhou um jogo para sua Casa?"

Harry abriu os olhos. Talvez essa fosse a questão. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele obviamente tinha sentindo uma emoção forte um momento atrás, e então tinha sido pego fora de guarda. Talvez fossem apenas as esperanças Draco de ver um lado um pouco mais normal de Harry se ele insistisse o suficiente.

Mas, qual fosse a causa, Draco tinha certeza que tinha visto raiva chamejar nos olhos de Harry por um momento.

Então ela sumiu, súbita como um raio. Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou bravo, claro," ele disse em um tom completamente normal. "Mas eu não deveria me sentir assim."

"Por que não?" Draco desafiou.

Harry o assistiu pacientemente, sua cabeça pendendo para um lado. Ele lembrava a Draco de Snape tentando persuadir um estudante particularmente estúpido.

"Eu não entenderia", ele resumiu, sentindo um rubor sombrio começar em suas bochechas.

Harry acenou a cabeça e começou a abrir a boca para dizer alguma outra coisa, mas então um estalo alto ecoou pela ala hospitalar, e assustou Draco. Ele se virou para achar, de todas as coisas, um dos elfos-domesticos dos Malfoy parado ao pé da cama de Harry. Os olhos de Dobby se alargaram e ele guinchou ao ver Draco, e ele ergueu uma mão como se quisesse sair dali.

"Dobby, fique!" Disse Draco autoritariamente. Os elfos-domesticos do Solar não o obedeceram exclusivamente, mas quando nem sua mãe nem seu pai estavam no aposento, era para ele que eles olharam primeiro.

Dobby abaixou sua mão, tremendo, e encarou a ambos por um longo momento antes de começar a bater a cabeça no chão abruptamente. "Dobby sente muito!" Ele lamentou. "Dobby veio se desculpar, e achou o Mestre aqui, e Dobby - Dobby não sabia - "

Draco ofegou abruptamente e caiu para trás quando sua cabeça começou a bater como um tambor. Harry tinha se sentado na cama. Sua magia estava crescendo ao seu redor. Dobby deixou de falar e olhou em volta quando o ar se transformou em uma gaiola clara de vidro azul. Ele elevou uma mão e tocou o vidro, então virou e encarou Harry.

"Sr. Harry Potter, senhor?" ele guinchou, todo o rastro de medo sumindo. "Sr. Harry Potter é-é assim?"

"Eu sou poderoso, se isso é o que você quer dizer," disse Harry, sua voz cheia de comando. "E agora eu quero saber por que você tentou ferir meu irmão. Eu _sei_ que você lançou aquele Balaço contra Connor ontem, e pensando nisto, você bloqueou a barreira da Plataforma 9¾ provavelmente. Então me conte o que você pensa que estava fazendo. Por que você estava tentando ferir Connor?"

Dobby abruptamente começou a lamentar e chorar novamente, batendo a cabeça e as mãos na gaiola de vidro. Ela não quebrou. Draco cuidadosamente levantou uma mão até sua cabeça. Harry estava determinado, agora, não bravo. Draco conseguiu se apoiar e admirar o vidro. Ele não conhecia ninguém que poderia fazer uma gaiola assim, especialmente tão de repente, e especialmente não uma que era, aparentemente, resistente a magia dos elfos. Ele imaginou se Harry tinha percebido que ele tinha feito o feitiço sem sua varinha, e também sem falar uma palavra.

"Dobby não pode contar!" o elfo-doméstico estava dizendo. "Dobby - Dobby não pode deixar Sr. Connor Potter ser machucado, mas Dobby - Dobby serve seus Mestres - seus Mestres não quereriam que ele contasse - "

Draco estreitou os olhos. _Sobre o que este elfo idiota estava balbuciando?_ "Eu sou seu mestre neste aposento, Dobby," ele disse. "E eu quero que você me conte sobre o que você está falando agora mesmo."

Dobby se arremessou ao chão em miséria, agarrando suas orelhas e batendo a testa na pedra. Draco pôs uma mão no braço de Harry quando ele tentou sentar melhor. O elfo-doméstico não se feriria seriamente. Não lhe permitiriam. Ele tinha que se dirigir ao mestre que o comandou, e ele tinha que estar bem o bastante para fazer isso.

Dobby se sentou finalmente, e esfregou sua boca e nariz escorrendo. Então ele olhou Draco nos olhos, fungou, e disse, "Dobby - Dobby ouviu os Mestres falarem sobre Sr. Connor Potter. Dobby os ouviu dizerem que há perigo na escola este ano para Sr. Connor Potter. O mestre foi buscar um livro. Um livro _mau_." Dobby tremeu. "Mestre pôs ele na escola aqui para machucar Sr. Connor Potter este ano." Ele olhou para cima, olhos grandes e mendicantes. "Então Dobby tentou manter Sr. Connor Potter seguro. Dobby é um elfo _mau_."

Draco fitou, tão chocado quanto se o elfo-doméstico tivesse arremessado uma Maldição Dinamitante nele. _Um livro mau._

_Ele não pode estar falando sobre o diário que Harry tinha lhe falando, aquele que tinha o possuído? Ele _não podia!_ Harry me odiaria para sempre se - _

Então ele olhou para o lado, e viu Harry lhe dar um sorriso aguado. Ele balançou a cabeça como se soubesse exatamente aonde os pensamentos de Draco iam.

"Aquele livro veio de seu pai", ele disse quietamente. "Ele ia pôr ele no caldeirão de Gina Weasley na Floreios e Borrões. Mas eu peguei ele. Eu não sabia exatamente o que era, mas eu sabia que provavelmente era das Trevas." Ele encolheu os ombros quando Draco o encarou. "Eu corri o risco. Eu não culpo você, Draco. Você poderia parar de olhar para mim como se eu culpasse você, _por favor_?" Ele se remexeu sob o olhar de Draco e virou o rosto.

"Meu pai feriu você," Draco sussurrou.

Harry chicoteou a cabeça de volta para Draco. "Não! Draco, não diga isso. Eu não acho que ele saiba o que fez, ou por que deu o livro a Gina? Teria feito mais sentido dar ele para mim ou Connor em primeiro lugar, já que nós somos os que Voldemort mais vai querer possuir - "

Ele parou de falar, ele parecia tão chocado quanto Draco tinha estado. Draco não pôde apreciar isto corretamente. Sua cabeça estava girando.

_O Lord das Trevas. Harry teve o Lord das Trevas _na cabeça dele_. E meu pai foi quem lhe deu o livro que tornou isto possível. _

Ele se achou levantando. Harry o assistiu com olhos largos e balançou a cabeça uma vez.

"Eu não contei para ninguém", ele sussurrou. "Seu pai não vai ter problemas, Draco. Por favor. Eu prometo. Eu corri o risco. Eu não acho que ele sabia."

"Mestre sabia que o livro era mau", Dobby falou de sua gaiola, e então começou a bater novamente a cabeça no chão. "Dobby é _mau_! Tão _mau_!"

Draco só balançou a cabeça em resposta para Harry. Ele queria gritar e chorar agora, mas por razões diferentes. Seu pai tinha posto Harry em perigo, mesmo depois de saber quanto Draco valorizava Harry, mesmo depois de escutá-lo falar sobre Harry todo o verão.

"Harry," ele ofegou. "Harry, eu sinto muito. Eu só-eu tenho que pensar nisto."

"Draco, espera -"

Mas Draco correu para fora da ala hospitalar. Seu coração e sua cabeça zumbindo com algo perto da loucura, e ele estava chorando quando partiu. A única coisa boa que ele pôde ouvir atrás dele foi o estalo que significava que Harry tinha deixado Dobby ir.

* * *

Harry fitou a porta, e então fechou os olhos. _Isso não acabou bem._

_"O menino tinha que saber sobre o pai dele,"_ disse Sylarana, e então ela rastejou do peito dele para a face, e pôs sua cabeça no queixo dele. _"Ele deveria saber que o pai dele é leal à aquele degrada cobras de uma vez por todas, e o que a lealdade dele significa."_

"Mas eu não queria que ele descobrisse assim," Harry murmurou. Ele esfregou sua cabeça. Doía, provavelmente pela falta de comida. "Eu não queria forçá-lo a escolher entre o amigo dele e a família dele. Isto não teria acontecido se eu tivesse empurrado ele longe de mim desde o início. Eu - "

Sua voz sufocou abruptamente. Cores obscureceram e nadaram por sua visão. Ele sentiu Sylarana dar um único grito e então se calar. Quando ele tentou tocar ela, alguém esbofeteou sua mão mental.

_Agora. Assim está bem melhor. _

Harry tentou gritar. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Tom Riddle.

_Não tão forte sem sua cobrinha, não é?_ Riddle ronronou para ele. Quando os olhos de Harry fecharam brevemente em uma piscada, ele pôde ver o jovem homem, de pé em frente à parede de pedra onde ele tinha o visto nas primeiras vezes, a face dele fixada em um sorriso. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, e sua capa soprava ao redor dele em uma tempestade de poder. O poder apunhalava como dedos escuros nas paredes de pedra e chão arenoso. Harry não teve que pensar muito para saber que aquele poder estava sendo usado para controlá-lo. _Agora, eu esperei muito tempo, e eu estou entediado, e quero machucá-lo um pouco mais. Tenhamos alguma diversão._

Harry se sentiu levantar e começar a sair da ala hospitalar. Riddle riu e intensificou o poder que ele possuía. O andar de Harry alterou ligeiramente, como se ele fosse um cavalo nas rédeas.

Harry lutou. Ele usou toda Oclumencia que Snape tinha lhe ensinado contra Riddle, arremessando visões para distraí-lo, recordações tentadoras para fazê-lo deixar seu poder deslizar, cobrindo as áreas mais profundas da mente de Harry que deixariam Riddle possuí-lo melhor. Riddle ignorou todas elas, e finalmente bufou e apertou uma mão. A tempestade de imagens cessou. Harry sentiu uma firme porta se fechar naquela parte de sua mente que sabia praticar Oclumencia.

_Eu conheço você,_ Riddle lhe falou em uma voz entediada. _Eu estive em sua mente todo o tempo que Severus Snape _- a voz dele nessas duas últimas palavras ficou absolutamente fria -_ tentou lhe ensinar quaisquer das artes mentais. Quando eu prender melhor você, quando eu me tornar você, então eu pretendo esperar por uma sessão quando ele não estiver esperando e saltar nele._ Riddle estava sibilando agora, e Harry pensou que as próximas palavras que ele falou poderiam ter sido em Língua de Cobra. _Eu li suas recordações, Harry. Severus Snape é um traidor. Ele pagará. Eu juro que ele pagará._

Harry tentou escapar novamente, chamando Sylarana. Ela não respondeu. Riddle bufou. _Você pensou que eu negligenciaria ela? Claro que não. Ela está adormecida, do mesmo modo que eu a deixei antes._

O mundo de Harry desmoronou como uma estrela escura. _Isso significa que - isso significa que - _

_Que foi você quem petrificou a menina louca? Claro._ Riddle suspirou. _Eu poderia ter simplesmente matado ela, mas eu acho que prefiro deste modo. _A voz dele abruptamente ficou cortante, fatiante, fazendo Harry se estorcer de dor em sua cabeça, mas não em seu corpo. Seu corpo ainda estava caminhando continuamente pelos degraus e ao longo dos corredores, parando em um canto escondido sempre que alguém poderia vir. _Eu quero machucar você, Harry, e petrificando seus amigos um por um fará isso com você._

_Eu não entendo,_ Harry pensou. Ele não podia ganhar a luta contra Riddle, não ainda. Agora era tempo de salvar suas forças e tentar entender como a possessão ainda poderia ajudar Connor. _Por que você quer tão especificamente me ferir? Por que não meu irmão?_

Riddle riu, parecendo um dragão louco. _Eu sei o que você é, Harry._ _Como você acha que eu pude me esconder em sua cabeça?_ Ele parou por um longo momento, então somou impacientemente,_ Sua cicatriz. Um canal para mim. Tão calmo aqui. Como em casa. _

_Eu posso contar a Snape sobre você,_ Harry disse, quando eles viraram em um canto no terceiro andar. _Ele se livrará de você._

_Não,_ Riddle discordou alegremente. _Eu não acho que ele possa. Ele nunca me achou em todas suas procuras em sua cabeça, não é? E ele não terá a chance. Vão suspeitar de você desta vez, Harry. Ou você lhes contará a verdade, ou eles o pegarão. Eu não decidi o que é mais divertido ainda_, ele disse.

_Então eu serei expulso,_ Harry rosnou. Eles estavam indo rápido agora pelo terceiro andar, e ele se forçou a prestar atenção a localização da entrada da Câmara. Talvez ele pudesse lançar toda sua força lá contra Riddle, e resistir à abertura dela._ Eu farei um grande bem a você, então. _

Uma chama se acendeu no meio da cabeça de Harry e o silenciou. Ele se dobrou brevemente, apertando ao que ele adivinhava ser sua cicatriz, e então continuou andando.

_Eu não gosto de desafios,_ Riddle disse calmamente, mais com uma meia-voz perigosa do que com sua voz natural. _E você está me desafiando, Harry. Como, quando você será meu? Você petrificará outro amigo seu agora. Você colocará a escola, e especialmente seu irmão, contra você, até mesmo se você lhes contar a verdade. Possuído por Lord Voldemort?_ _Quem vai dar refugio a você então? E então, quando eu for forte o bastante, você me trará a vida. Como isso soa, Harry? Meses e meses esperando que algo aconteça, enquanto eu junto minhas forças?_

Harry não respondeu. Provavelmente seria visto novamente como um desafio se ele respondesse. Ele manteve isso para si, respirando cuidadosamente, buscando áreas de sua mente que estavam além do controle desses dedos de poder.

Ele pensou que havia um. Ele se forçou. Ele tinha que ver, se nada mais pudesse ser feito, onde Tom Riddle estava se escondendo em sua cabeça que Snape não tinha conseguido achá-lo.

_Desculpe, não posso deixá-lo ver esta parte,_ disse Riddle abruptamente, e as cores em frente a ele viraram uma sombra queimante do sol. Harry se achou piscando um momento depois. Ele estava em frente a uma grande poça de água, mais uma vez, e desta vez a mensagem cortada na parede dizia: _Quem resistirá ao Herdeiro? Fiquem diante dele e se desesperem! _

No chão o corpo petrificado de Neville Longbottom.

Harry caiu de joelhos e apertou sua cabeça queimando. Isso foi tão longe quanto Riddle lhe deixou ir antes de reafirmar seu controle.

_Você ficará aqui até que alguém venha,_ Riddle murmurou. _Eu espero que seja seu irmão, mas eu suponho que não poderei preparar isso._ Ele suspirou. _Enquanto isso, eu acho que eu deveria lhe contar o que eu farei com seu irmão, quando eu o tiver sob meu poder - com o seu poder. Nossos poderes serão um muito em breve. _

_Foda-se!_ Harry gritou, e aceitou a dor que lhe respondeu. Isso era melhor que não fazer nada. E ele ainda estava cuidando o canto desocupado de sua mente.

Passos soaram abruptamente no corredor. Por um momento, Riddle ficou atento na visão mental de Harry; então ele carranqueou e balançou a cabeça.

Seria _ele?_, Riddle murmurou. _Eu não estou pronto para ficar em frente a ele, não ainda. _

Ele mergulhou. Harry o assistiu ir, e sentiu o controle de seu corpo voltar ao mesmo momento que Sylarana voltava a vida, sibilando furiosamente. Harry caiu no chão, lágrimas em suas bochechas.

Ele ouviu os passos virarem na curva, pararem, e então virem, correndo para ele. Alguém se ajoelhou ao seu lado e virou sua cabeça. Harry se achou fitando na face de Snape.

A dor em sua cabeça ficou pior. Riddle estava tentando incapacitá-lo antes que ele pudesse contar, Harry sabia.

Ele se segurou sobre o olhar forte dos olhos pretos de Snape, e forçou as palavras a saírem antes de deixar a dor e a culpa o girarem à escuridão.

"Tom Riddle está se escondendo na caixa."

**NT:** Ok, mais um capítulo de Não uma Voz mas Uma Serpente, estou me superando ultimamente. Mas quem sabe, se eu receber algum incentivo - cof cof reviews cof cof - eu não traga o próximo amanhã....


	14. Uma Severa Esperança

**Capítulo Treze: Uma Severa Esperança **

Mais tarde Snape refletiu sobre como tudo teria sido muito diferente se Draco não tivesse lhe encontrado antes dele poder levar Harry ao seu escritório.

"Professor Snape."

Ele se virou, porque o tom não era o que ele tinha esperado. Ele poderia ter ignorado o choro histérico de uma criança, ou uma mera pergunta inocente sobre a lição de casa de Poções. Esses eram assuntos menos importantes do que achar um modo de curar Harry e ajudá-lo a controlar Tom Riddle.

Mas Draco falou no tom friamente cortês de um bruxo puro-sangue, um tom que Snape tinha aprendido muito cedo na vida a não ignorar. Quando ele se virou, ele piscou. Pela primeira vez ele poderia ver Lucius Malfoy em Draco - Lucius como ele era na noite em que ajudou Snape a iniciar nos Comensais da Morte, Lucius na noite em que lhe explicou o poder e a glória da causa.

Snape se achou com o desejo de curvar a cabeça. Que, claro, só o irritou mais ainda. Ele não era mais um jovem, e ele certamente não era mais um idiota.

"Draco." Ele pronunciou em seu próprio tom severamente frio. Ele poderia nunca conseguir imitar o próprio Lucius Malfoy, mas ele tinha desenvolvido sua própria marca de gelo para ferir as pessoas que faziam pedidos inanes a ele. "Como você pode ver, eu estou bastante ocupado - "

Draco viu Harry então. Sua máscara só ficou mais firme, o que Snape não entendeu. Ele tinha pensado que Harry e Draco eram íntimos, pelo menos depois dos acessos de raiva que Draco tinha tido no início daquele ano porque o outro menino tinha o ignorado.

"Ele sofreu outro ataque, não é?" Ele perguntou. "O Lord das Trevas está na cabeça dele."

Snape estreitou os olhos. _O menino idiota tinha contado a verdade para todo mundo que cruzou o caminho dele?_ "Isso não é problema seu, Draco", ele disse. "Volte imediatamente à sala comunal de Sonserina. Você pode dizer para qualquer um que perguntar que eu estarei indisponível pelo o resto do dia." Ele tentou passar por Draco. Harry estava ficando cada vez mais pesado em seus braços, e a Locusta não tinha parado de sibilar nenhuma vez. Snape não a queria embrulhada em seu pescoço novamente, como ele suspeitava que ela ficaria se pensasse por um momento que ele não estava fazendo todo possível para ajudar Harry.

"É meu problema," disse Draco. "E leve-o para seus aposentos privados, não seu escritório. Eu irei com você."

"Você ousa mandar em _mim_?" Snape se virou. Harry estava em perigo, mas ele não podia permitir que tal desrespeito passasse impunemente. "Eu não hesitarei em lhe dar uma detenção."

"Eu tenho que falar com meu pai," disse Draco, sua face perfeitamente calma. "Foi ele quem deu o livro que continha o Lord das Trevas a Harry. E Harry não contou para ninguém. Ele _protegeu _meu pai." Havia um pouco de intensa emoção por trás da voz dele, mas Snape não sabia distinguir ainda qual era. "Meu pai tem uma dívida de honra com Harry. Ele vai pagar ela, agora mesmo".

Snape estreitou seus olhos, ignorando o choque que as notícias tinham lhe dado. Ele lidaria com isto depois. "Você realmente acha que seu pai será de alguma ajuda para tirar o Lord das Trevas da cabeça do menino?"

"Não assim," disse Draco. "Com as conseqüências tão fora de controle." Ele apenas ficou parado mudamente enquanto Snape o encarava, antes de somar, com uma voz viciosa que o fez parecer mais com um Comensal da Morte do que nunca, "Isso, e eu quero que ele veja o que ele fez."

Snape decidiu que não podia mais desperdiçar tempo discutindo. Harry estava se movendo, quase acordando. Suas proteções de culpa e auto-repugnância se elevariam então. Snape queria investigar a mente do menino enquanto ele ainda dormia e ver se Tom Riddle estava espreitando de algum ponto. "Muito bem", ele disse, e voltou a andar pelo corredor até seu escritório, sussurrando a senha à parede. A porta deslizou aberta.

Draco o seguiu para dentro do aposento e foi imediatamente para a lareira. Snape decidiu não assistir. Draco se oporia a Lucius e perderia. Mas a preocupação dele ainda tinha que ser Harry.

Ele dispôs o menino em um divã e parou para assistir a respiração dele. A cicatriz de Harry se salientava em sua testa, a forma normal dela se perdia sob um fino fio de sangue. Snape soltou o ar entre os dentes. _Uma cicatriz de maldição. Claro. Ela devia ser a conexão entre Harry e o Lord das Trevas. Eu não acho que posso removê-la, mas eu poderia aliviar a dor pelo menos._

Ele estendeu o braço e pôs uma mão na têmpora de Harry. Quando necessário, ele poderia usar a Legilimencia sem contato de olho. Deixaria-lhe com uma dor de cabeça fulminante um dia ou mais depois, mas esse era o preço que ele pagava. E não havia preço que ele não pagaria no momento para se livrar de Tom Riddle. Snape suspeitou que, se ele tinha compartilhado as recordações do menino, ele saberia sobre a traição de Snape. Ele estava em perigo.

"_Legilimencia_", ele sussurrou.

Ele afundou em uma mente muito imóvel. Snape olhou ao redor, e recuou. A reação era de choque instintivo, medo, e desgosto. Um momento depois, ele pensou em que dor Harry devia estar sentindo. Ele sabia que estava apertando seus dentes, um músculo pulava dentro de sua mandíbula.

Ele forçou as sensações físicas a lhe abandonarem. E teve que ficar totalmente concentrado para realizar isto.

Ele avançou. Ao redor dele, as extremidades das teias se agitavam e desvenrolavam sob um vento sujo. A Locusta estava tecida por toda a mente do menino, uma linha luminosa que só tinha se aprofundado mais desde a última vez que Snape tinha olhado. No centro dos pensamentos de Harry permanecia o bloco sólido de proteção ao irmão dele, mas mais teias que antes estavam tecidas sobre ele agora. Snape achou que parecia que alguns pensamentos tinham lutado para escapar, e o treinamento de Harry tinha os amarrado.

E a caixa estava lá.

Snape tremeu ao ver ela. Os cadeados nela tinham ficado mais extensos, e ele poderia sentir o toque de magia negra nos cadeados que não eram de Harry. Tom Riddle tinha estado aqui. Ele realmente estava se escondendo na caixa. Snape se preparou. Ele teria que forçar ela a abrir.

"_Não._"

A voz era fria, e vinha de todos os lugares, e batia em sua pele como sol. Snape se virou. A linha dourada tinha se movido para ele. Pela primeira vez, ele ouviu a voz da Locusta banhá-lo.

_"__Se você abrir a caixa agora, você o destruirá. Tom Riddle está esperando. Ele preferiria não lutar com você agora, mas abra a caixa e ele lutará, desesperadamente. Na melhor das hipóteses, isso rasgaria a mente de Harry em duas. Na pior, Riddle ganharia o comando da magia de Harry e possuiria ele completamente."_

Snape considerou isso, ou tentou considerar; o pensamento enviou longo um grito em sua mente. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas se nós deixarmos a caixa intacta, então Riddle poderá se esconder e poderá ficar mais forte."

_"Eu sei."_ A Locusta se colocou em frente a dita caixa, a cabeça dela semi-abaixada. _"Mas não há escolha. Pelo menos Harry está vivo agora, e enquanto ele viver, ele pode lutar."_ A voz adquiriu um tom de diversão. _"Enquanto ele me tiver, ele lutará."_ A cabeça dela balançou novamente para ele. _"Mas se você rachar a caixa, você quebrará as proteções dele. Você trará Tom Riddle. Você trará as emoções que Harry tem escondido. Você trará escuridão."_

Snape não gostou do modo que ela disse aquela última palavra. "Você não fala de Magia das Trevas."

_"Eu falo das emoções sem valor de Harry _misturadas _com a magia dele, e libertadas todas de uma vez, e sob o controle de Riddle." _A Locusta soou impaciente._ "Pense nisso, Snape, se você puder."_

Snape soltou uma respiração lenta, trêmula. "Mas o que você sugere que nós façamos?"

_"Pergunte a Harry. É a mente _dele_. E ele está acordando agora, então ele vai querer falar com você de qualquer maneira."_ A Locusta abaixou a cabeça e se entrelaçou sobre a caixa como uma segunda fechadura. _"Eu impedirei Harry de pôr mais alguma emoção nesta coisa."_

As teias ao redor de Snape abruptamente se contraíram, o arremessando para fora e sobre seus joelhos. Ele abriu os olhos. Harry estava olhando para ele, olhos selvagens e ofegantes. Ele virou a cabeça, seu rosto uma máscara de concentração, e então deixou sair um grito brando.

Snape não entendeu o que ele disse depois, já que era em Língua de Cobra, mas aparentemente sua Locusta não tinha se rendido e o deixado armazenar suas emoções. A próxima tática de Harry foi se esconder. Ele se encolheu no divã, seus ombros ao redor das orelhas, as mãos apertadas em frente a ele. Snape poderia ouvir a respiração dele acelerando, entrosada com gemidos pequenos de desespero e dor.

"Qual o problema com o menino?"

Snape se virou abruptamente. Lucius Malfoy estava saindo de sua lareira, espanando a fuligem de sua capa e olhando em volta com um lábio ligeiramente encrispado, como se quisesse no princípio desdenhar dos aposentos de Snape. O olhar dele se voltou a Harry, e ele sorriu ligeiramente.

"O problema dele é que ele está com o Lord das Trevas na cabeça dele."

Draco avançou para confrontar seu pai, sua face ainda uma máscara de gelo perfeita. Lucius olhou para seu filho, então olhou novamente para Snape por um longo momento. Snape não viu rendição ou curiosidade na expressão dele, mas carranqueou, parecendo um homem que tinha colocado sua varinha em algum lugar e não queria usar um Feitiço de Invocação para achá-la.

"Do que você está falando, Draco?" Lucius perguntou. "Você me persuadiu a vir aqui com uma conversa sobre uma dívida de honra, mas eu não vejo que dívida eu poderia ter com uma criança que não pode nem mesmo se controlar." Harry proferiu outro gemido, mais urgente, como se em resposta. Snape retrocedeu a ele e viu lágrimas rolarem pela face dele, entrosadas com um fluxo fino de sangue que provavelmente tinha vindo da cicatriz.

Snape hesitou por um longo momento, então bufou em irritação - com ele, com Harry, com a situação - e avançou para colocar seus braços cuidadosamente ao redor do menino. A Locusta, imóvel no ombro esquerdo de Harry, esbarrou nele mas não o mordeu. Snape, mais grato por isso do que ele deveria estar, sentou cuidadosamente e embalou Harry contra seu peito.

"Shhh, Harry," ele disse suavemente. "Tudo bem. Nós lutaremos contra ele." Harry endureceu e tentou se afastar. Snape o segurou mais forte. Já que a Locusta não tinha reagido, ele achou que Harry não corria risco de machucar a si mesmo ou a qualquer outro com suas ações. "Fique calmo," ele sussurrou, forçando afeto, ou uma paródia disto, em sua voz. "Você precisa ser segurado."

Harry ficou imóvel, entretanto Snape não tinha idéia se fosse pela voz dele ou pelo que a Locusta dele poderia ter dito em sua mente ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele ainda estava respirando forte, e seu coração tamborilava contra o peito de Snape, rápido como um pequeno pássaro. Snape tirou suavemente o cabelo do menino da face dele, aliviado em ver que a cicatriz tinha parado de sangrar. Harry estava com seus olhos firmemente fechado. Pelo que ele podia ver, ele queria nunca mais abri-los novamente.

"Uma dívida de honra, Pai, é o que você criou quando deu o livro a Harry, e ele não contou isto para ninguém."

Snape olhou para cima. Draco tinha se movido entre Snape e seu pai, ou mais precisamente, entre Harry e seu pai.

Ele estava segurando sua varinha.

Snape estreitou os olhos. Ele entendia só um pouco do que estava acontecendo aqui, mas se fosse o que ele pensava que era...

"Eu não vejo nenhuma razão para eu ser o responsável pelo orgulho tolo de uma criança," disse Lucius. Seus olhos cinzas não continham nenhuma emoção exceto enfado, agora. Até mesmo a carranca leve que Snape tinha visto tinha sumido. "Ele poderia ter falado para os guardiões dele que eu lhe dei o livro, ou, mais precisamente, que eu derrubei o livro no caldeirão da pirralha Weasley e ele escolheu pegá-lo. Eu teria resistido a tempestade. Eu não temo a ira dos Potter."

"Ele não _escolheu_", disse Draco. "Dumbledore sabe sobre da possessão dele pelo Lord das Trevas, e Harry ainda escondeu você dele. Você realmente acha que poderia ter resistido a Dumbledore, Pai? "

Lucius sibilou suavemente. "Draco", ele disse, movendo-se brevemente de forma que seu olhar cairia apenas em seu filho, "eu não tolerarei nenhum desrespeito."

Draco olhou-o fixamente em resposta. Snape nunca tinha visto seu aluno tão calmo, seus olhos tão largos, ou sua posição tão equilibrada. A voz dele não hesitou nenhum momento. "Isto não é desrespeito, Pai. Esta é a verdade honesta. Harry Potter saiu de seu caminho para conceder a família Malfoy sua proteção e patronato - "

_"Patronato?"_ Lucius repetiu a palavra em seu choque, e então fechou sua boca. Um rubor lânguido apareceu em suas bochechas. Snape se lembrou vagamente que tal vacilo o faria perder um passo na dança puro-sangue. Como se confirmando isso, Draco deu um sorriso tão lânguido quanto o rubor, tão frio e distante quanto a lua.

"Sim, patronato," ele disse, como se saboreando a palavra. "Ele o protegeu de Dumbledore, Pai. Ele me protegeu, primeiro da varinha de Rony Weasley e então da _do próprio irmão dele_. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ordenou que ele saísse da frente, Pai, e ele não saiu. Ele tentou tanto quanto pôde me impedir de descobrir que foi você quem tinha lhe dado o livro. E você sabe por que?" A cabeça de Draco levantou o bastante para Snape poder ver o pulso em seu pescoço. Batendo, lento e sereno, um contraste ao seu próprio pulso, que ele podia sentir correndo em seu peito.

Lucius balançou a cabeça, como se hipnotizado.

"Porque ele não queria me forçar a escolher entre meu amigo e minha família", disse Draco, todas palavras afiadas. "Ele queria que eu acreditasse que você ainda era honrado, que você não tinha dado tal artefato das trevas na mão de um que nunca tinha lhe machucado - e que era um amigo meu. Ele quis meu bem-estar, minha segurança, pela minha linhagem". Ele pausou. "Ele protegeu melhor nossa honra do que você, Pai."

Um longo silêncio se seguiu a isso. Snape notou que não conseguia ficar olhando os dois Malfoy. Ele prestou a atenção então a Harry, acariciando o cabelo do menino e tentando ressegurá-lo que tudo ficaria bem. Ele não se deixou ouvir seus próprios murmúrios. Ele não poderia conviver com si mesmo se ele ouvisse.

Harry se aquietou finalmente. Então ele falou, em uma voz rouca, tão crua com lágrimas e fúria que Snape ficou surpreso que ele pôde falar algo.

"Sr. Malfoy." Isso fez Lucius encará-lo. "Eu nunca quis que você descobrisse sobre isto. Eu sinto muito. Eu não quero os Malfoy em dívida comigo, e você não precisa cumprir qualquer reivindicação que Draco faça a você." Harry se apoiou ao redor do pescoço de Snape para luzir a Draco. "Pare com isto, por favor, Draco. Eu prefiro que você escolha sua família."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu já fiz minha escolha, Harry. Você teve sua palavra. Você empreendeu suas ações para me poupar e manter a honra dos Malfoy segura. Agora eu estou fazendo o que eu quero fazer." Ele se virou lentamente, até ficar em frente a seu pai. "E eu quero a honra dos Malfoy de volta."

Snape viu o tiro acertar. Os lábios de Lucius ficarem brancos. Então cada bochecha se corou com uma mancha vermelha, e ele inclinou a cabeça para Harry.

"Sr. Potter, eu sinto muito por qualquer inconveniência que você possa ter sofrido por causa daquele livro", ele disse. "Eu jurarei sob o nome Malfoy que eu não sabia o que era. Me disseram para ir buscar o livro em um esconderijo secreto e me assegurar que chegasse a Hogwarts. Lhe permitir levar ele revela um nível de descuido impróprio para um Malfoy, mais ainda quando quem foi possuído por ele era um amigo de meu filho que sempre nos tratou com graciosidade. Eu imploro seu perdão."

Harry acenou a cabeça. "Eu não preciso de nada de você, Sr. Malfoy -"

"Mas você precisa," Draco interrompeu. "Harry, quando eles acharem outra pessoa petrificada, o que eu presumo que já deve ter acontecido pelo estado que você está, eles tentarão expulsá-lo. Meu pai está entre os conselheiros da escola. Ele pode impedi-los de fazer isto." Draco olhou para seu pai. "Ele pode _persuadi-los_ a não fazerem isso."

Snape prendeu a respiração. Ele temia que Draco tivesse ido muito longe. Mas, depois de um longo momento, Lucius sorriu, e de fato se ajoelhou e abraçou seu filho.

"Se eu devo ser vencido por alguém", ele murmurou, "eu prefiro que seja por meu filho. Muito _bem_, Draco."

"Obrigado, Pai", disse Draco, e o abraçou também. Snape balançou a cabeça. Apesar de ter se dedicado aos ideais deles por um tempo quando tinha unido aos Comensais da Morte, ele ainda achava as famílias puro-sangue difíceis de entender.

"Eu vou pagar minha dívida de honra agora mesmo," disse Lucius, e inclinou sua cabeça para Harry. "Sr. Potter. Eu espero nos reunirmos novamente, sob… circunstâncias menos extremas."

Snape olhou lateralmente a Harry, certo de que na face dele teria um olhar de horror. Mas Harry na verdade tinha um sorriso lânguido. "Obrigado, Sr. Malfoy", ele disse. "Eu não o culpo pelo diário, você sabe. Eu sabia sobre suas lealdades quando fiquei amigo de seu filho."

E ele provavelmente realmente não culpava Lucius, pensou Snape. Ele sacudiu a cabeça novamente. Havia vezes que Harry agia mais como um puro-sangue do que Draco. _Embora hoje_, ele pensou, seu olhar vagueando de um menino para outro, _eu acredito que eles são empatados._

Lucius acenou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos estreitados e distantes. "Draco me disse que você é um Ofidioglota", ele disse abruptamente. "Isso é verdade?"

Harry fechou os olhos, como se estivesse se concentrando, e começou a sibilar. Um momento depois, seu suéter ziguezagueou, e sua Locusta empurrou sua cabeça pela gola, sibilando de volta a ele.

Os olhos de Lucius se estreitaram mais. Snape o assistiu apreciar a cobra, e sabia ter entendido seu velho amigo e inimigo desta vez. Lucius era um Sonserino antes de ser um Comensal da Morte. Ele respeitaria o presente de Harry, o acharia fascinante…

_Seria atraído por ele? _Snape pensou quando assistiu os olhos de Lucius seguirem a língua da Locusta. _Talvez._

Lucius acenou a cabeça uma vez. "Eu espero assistir suas façanhas no futuro, Sr. Potter", ele disse, e então voltou para a lareira. Ele lançou o Pó de Floo enquanto Snape o assistia, e as chamas brevemente enromperam em verde ao redor dele. Draco o assistiu ir, sua cabeça elevada e seu pescoço reto.

Então ele se virou, veio para eles, e tentou tirar Harry dos braços de Snape. Snape deixou o menino ir alegremente. Ele ajudaria Harry, por eles e pela escola e pela guerra, mas ele não queria segurar menininhos que tinham Tom Riddle em suas cabeçam. Draco, embalando Harry contra ele e não se movendo até que o outro menino cedeu e o segurou, era uma escolha muito melhor.

Draco olhou nos olhos de Snape por sobre a cabeça de Harry. "O que nós vamos fazer?" ele perguntou. Uma de suas mãos descansando na nuca de Harry, dedos que enroscando no cabelo dele. Snape imaginou se Draco tinha percebido quão possessivo o gesto era.

"Nós temos que achar algum modo de lutar contra Tom Riddle," disse Snape, quando pigarreou. "Ele está se escondendo em uma caixa na cabeça de Harry, uma que Harry tem usado para conter emoções fortes." Ele pensou por um momento se era sábio falar disto em frente a Draco, mas os meninos tinham compartilhado tanto nos últimos minutos que ele teria se sentido estranho escondendo isso. E Draco não podia ajudar em nada se ele não tivesse uma informação específica. "Nós não podemos abrir a caixa sem libertar Riddle, que lutará contra nós, e nós também vamos, a cobra dele me assegurou, destruir a sanidade de Harry."

"Essa escolha não existe, então", disse Draco, em uma voz que mostrava, até onde ele se importava, que essa nunca tinha sido uma opção. "Assim, o que mais nós podemos fazer?"

Snape se recostou no divã e entrelaçou seus dedos. "Eu estive ensinando a Harry Oclumencia," ele disse. "Nós poderíamos tentar construir proteções dentro da mente dele, para segurar Riddle. Mas eu temo que elas não suportarão para sempre. E nós não podemos destruir a caixa por medo do que aconteceria, e nós não podemos esvaziar a caixa de cada memória, o qual seria meu curso preferido. Eu temo que Riddle tente prevenir isso." Ele se lembrou do que a cobra tinha dito, e estremeceu. _Eu não posso lutar contra o Lord das Trevas, jovem ou não, na cabeça de Harry, com ele tendo acesso a tudo e até mesmo parte do poder de Harry._

"Isso está fora de questão também, então", disse Draco, soando destemido. "O que mais nos resta?"

"Ficar forte o bastante para lutar contra ele."

Harry tinha erguido a cabeça e finalmente tinha começado a se afastar do abraço de Draco. Draco hesitou, então deixou seus braços caírem. Harry se virou, suas mãos apertadas em frente a ele, seu rosto meio listrado com o sangue de sua cicatriz.

Seus olhos estavam furiosos, com o tipo de profunda e focalizada raiva que Snape sabia que Harry normalmente teria posto em sua caixa. Ele respirou fundo. Harry estava amedrontador, mas não tão amedrontador quanto Riddle, e se ele pudesse olhar um deles sem desmaiar, então ele poderia olhar o outro.

"Eu sei o que tem que ser feito," Harry disse para Snape. "Eu não sei _como _fazer isto. Mas você me vai me ensinar, não é?"

Snape ergueu a cabeça. "Vou. Eu _não _verei Voldemort voltar." Ele ouviu Draco ofegar suavemente, e imaginou se tivesse sido por esta declaração final de sua lealdade ou porque ele tinha falado o nome do Lord das Trevas. Ele não se importava. No momento ele não conseguia ver nada exceto os olhos de Harry, a fúria neles, e sua necessidade de responder àquela fúria.

Ele se achou lembrando dos talentos de Harry em Poções, na vassoura, nos feitiços defensivos. Harry tinha usado todos muito bem, mas sem ir tão longe neles quanto poderia ir, porque sua atenção sempre estava em outro lugar, em seu gêmeo. A mesma coisa tinha acontecido com Oclumencia; mesmo sabendo que era importante, ele tinha passivamente resistido às lições, Snape pensou, porque ele não as podia aplicar imediatamente para salvar seu irmão.

Agora que Harry sabia que tinha que derrotar Tom Riddle ou teria que morrer ou se tornar inimigo de seu irmão…

Snape sentia uma forte, severa esperança se infiltrar em seu coração e começar a apertá-lo.

"Então eu sei como farei isso, também", disse Harry. "Em primeiro lugar, Professor, você pode cercar a caixa com uma proteção de forma que Riddle não saiba o que estamos fazendo?" Seus olhos tinham ficado duros de gelo. "Eu não quero que ele saiba o que nós estamos fazendo."

"Eu posso tentar", disse Snape cuidadosamente. "Minha Oclumencia era melhor do que a Legilimencia dele, ou eu não teria sobrevivido. Mas você percebe que ele pode estar nos escutando agora, e então sabe sobre plano?"

"Faça isso", disse Harry.

"Você confia tanto assim em mim?" Snape teve que perguntar, porque ele não podia se impedir.

"Eu não confio em você," disse Harry francamente. "Mas eu sei o que tem que ser feito. É por Connor. Ele é a única razão para que eu concorde em fazer algo assim, a única razão que eu não me entregaria a Dumbledore. Dumbledore iria me pôr em St. Mungo ou algo parecido para minha própria segurança." Harry balançou a cabeça. "Minha segurança é menos importante que a de Connor. "

Snape notou que Draco ia dizer algo antes de se controlar. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. _O menino já tinha mostrado lealdade a um Sonserino igual a ele, pelo menos a uma pessoa além de seu irmão. Eu queria saber se ele notava isso?_

Mas a coisa mais importante no momento era fazer o que Harry tinha pedido a ele, então Snape olhou nos olhos dele e entoou, _"Legilimencia."_

Em momentos, ele estava de volta entre as asquerosas e tremulantes teias, mas desta vez Harry estava com ele, o empurrando adiante, separando as barreiras que tinham estado naturalmente do caminho de Snape. Snape o assistiu fazendo isto enquanto nadava para a caixa e se preparava para tecer as proteções. Harry parecia ter aceitado, finalmente, que a arte da Oclumencia era sobre movimento e não quietude. As teias quase dançavam no vento do poder dele, e aquele mesmo vento se intensificou atrás de Snape e o empurrou em direção à caixa.

_O menino será um Oclumente nato, se ele se esforçar para isso, _Snape pensou quando pôs as mãos ao redor da caixa._ E ele vai se esforçar, se ele achar que salvará o irmão dele._

Ele tinha cometido muitos erros, Snape tinha que admitir, mas nenhum tão profundo quanto tentar usar Harry contra sua lealdade por Connor. Ela não quebraria. Snape se lembraria disto no futuro.

Ele começou a proteção.

Ele tinha sido um Comensal da Morte, e então um espião, e como resultado ele poderia dizer certamente que ele conhecia Voldemort melhor que qualquer um vivo. Dumbledore poderia chegar perto, mas ele puxava muito para a Luz. Ele poderia ter emparelhado Voldemort em Magia das Trevas; mas ele tinha escolhido não exercitar seu poder naquela direção.

Snape, entretanto, tinha se divertido uma vez lançando em diversas quantias de força feitiços das Trevas que seu Lord o deixaria, e tinha inventado várias poções que tinham encantado Voldemort, todas com a finalidade de causar dor.

Ele sabia como fazer as proteções.

Ele teceu recordações de Harry, dele choramingando no divã, sua face coberta de sangue. Ele transcreveu a agonia que tinha visto na face de Harry momentos antes de Riddle o deixar inconsciente, quando ele sussurrou que Riddle estava na caixa. Ele recordou, deliberadamente, o desamparo que tinha atormentado Harry quando sua própria Locusta lhe impediu de lidar com suas emoções da maneira como ele estava acostumado a fazer.

A cobra, ainda embrulhada ao redor da caixa, sibilou então. Snape quase hesitou. Mas ela se calou novamente, e assistiu como as recordações giravam uma ao redor da outra e se juntavam.

Agora vinha a parte difícil. Snape trabalhou rápida, mas delicadamente, não se permitindo hesitar, sua magia respondendo a sua mente no momento em que um pensamento era criado. Ele arrastou as pontas das recordações, as unindo, usando as teias da mente de Harry como inspiração. De forma que Riddle não suspeitaria depois que estivesse vendo as mesmas recordações repetidamente, Snape criou leves variações delas, imagens semelhantes de Harry em dor e agonia, que contentariam e fascinariam o sadismo de Voldemort. Ele organizou uma linha atrás da outra. Elas avançariam lentamente, e fariam Riddle ter a sensação de que o tempo estava passando e ainda Harry estava se estorcendo em angústia e terror da possessão.

Snape teceu uma nuvem final de névoa ao redor de seu trabalho como uma proteção extra, e como uma precaução de última hora. Se Riddle se libertasse das proteções de Harry e da cobra, a névoa o confundiria e lhes daria pelo menos alguns momentos.

Snape arrastou as linhas para seus lugares, parou um momento para admirar seu belo trabalho, e então lançou a proteção.

Imagens de Harry com dor começaram a dançar ao redor da caixa. Snape fechou os olhos, exausto, e se deixou sair da mente do menino.

Ele deveria ter ficado mais exausto do que tinha imaginado, já que ele ficou inconsciente por alguns momentos. Quando ele voltou, os meninos estavam discutindo quietamente.

"… não pode ser tão bom quanto você." Esse era Draco.

"Bom?" A voz de Harry ficou afiada com algo que Snape nunca tinha visto ele usar, algo que poderia ter sido quase humor. "Claro que eu não sou bom. Mas eu posso deixar isso de lado, Draco. Eu preciso. Eu tenho que focalizar em Connor, em ajudá-lo e protegê-lo e salvá-lo. Quando - quando eu puder desmoronar, eu lhe prometo, eu vou. Quando eu tirar Riddle da minha cabeça." Ele soltou um som meio-sopro, meio-choro. "Eu não tenho mais a caixa para pôr minhas emoções."

"Ela não é boa o bastante," Draco demandou, e Snape abriu seus olhos para ver o menino se mover para ele. "Professor Snape", Draco disse, "tem algum modo que você possa me conectar à mente de Harry? Você pode me deixar cuidar da caixa? Eu não posso ajudar _de algum modo?_" Esta última frase era o mais próximo de uma criança que Snape tinha o ouvido soar em toda a última hora.

"Considerando que você não é um Oclumente, precisaria de uma profunda confiança - " Snape começou.

"Eu confio em Draco", Harry o cortou.

Snape não entendeu porque aquela declaração lhe deu esperança. Ele se sentou e piscou a Harry. Harry o contemplou de volta. Suas emoções estavam claras do outro lado dos olhos dele, medo e resignação com aquela fúria inflexível e resolução cortante, e Snape pegou um olhar rápido do possível futuro naquele momento.

Era _só _uma olhada rápida, e ele se disse para desconfiar. Harry provavelmente tentaria ainda voltar para a caixa, por puro hábito. Riddle era poderoso, e eles poderiam não ganhar. Se eles fossem ganhar esta batalha, haveriam centenas de outras para lutar.

Mas Snape viu, naquela olhada rápida, algo maior e mais glorioso que um mundo sem Voldemort, ou até mesmo uma reputação mais brilhante para Casa Sonserina. Ele viu o mundo bruxo inteiramente mudado, transformado em algo melhor. Ele viu, de uma vez, um bruxo poderoso que poderia usar sua força para melhorar as coisas com toda sua vontade, e não quebrar e mudar seus ideais para um reinado de terror, ou encobri-lo em enigmas e conversas sobre sacrifício.

Deu-lhe esperança. Quebrou partes de seu coração que ele não tinha pensado que ainda estavam lá.

_Está se fazendo de idiota,_ Snape falou para si próprio, e acenou a cabeça brevemente. "Então tem um modo para eu poder unir o Sr. Malfoy a sua mente, e eu mesmo também," ele disse. Haverá três guardiões na caixa, então, com sua cobra e nós - "

"Quatro," disse Harry quietamente. "Será difícil, eu sei, mas eu farei isto."

Snape teve que virar sua cabeça. Ele seria responsável por mostrar uma reação completamente embaraçosa se ele continuasse olhando para Harry.

"Quatro," Ele concordou, voz áspera, e eles pensariam que era apenas sarcasmo, não é? Ele se levantou. "Tenho uma poção para preparar como também a ligação mental. Eu sugiro que vocês dois descansem por agora. Fiquem aqui. Nós não falaremos sobre isso para o Diretor, eu presumo?"

"Não," Harry concordou. "Ele nunca nos deixaria fazer isto. E, Professor Snape?"

Snape se virou e olhou para ele. Aqueles olhos verdes cortaram novamente através dele.

"Obrigado", Harry disse.

Sim, Snape pensou, as coisas teriam ido por caminhos bem diferentes se ele tivesse levado Harry ao seu escritório e Draco não tivesse lhe parado.

Mas, ele estava inclinado a pensar, enquanto tentava não sentir esperança, que tudo o que tinha acontecido tinha sido melhor.

**NT:** Aqui está o prometido capítulo. Feliz Natal!! E deixem Reviews de presente pro tradutor!!!


	15. Sofrendo as Conseqüências

**Capítulo Quatorze: Sofrendo as Conseqüências **

Harry falou para si próprio que estaria preparado quando alguém batesse na porta do escritório de Snape.

Ele não estava, realmente não estava. Ele poderia sentir Sylarana se mexendo enquanto segurava a caixa, concordando com ele, e a distante e estranha presença de Draco e Snape no fundo de sua mente. Ambos tinham seus olhos focalizados na porta. Harry se surpreendeu um pouco ao notar que não podia notar muita diferença entre as emoções deles. Ele sabia que Draco se sentiria distintamente aborrecido, mas sentiu Snape se aborrecer quase na mesma medida. Entretanto Harry não achava que a irritação deles vinha da mesma fonte.

Ele respirou fundo, sua garganta ainda formigando da poção que ele tinha tomado para unir sua mente e a de Draco, e então caminhou para a porta e a abriu.

Professora McGonagall estava lá, seus olhos apontavam para um ponto mais alto que a cabeça dele e a boca dela tinha aberto para dizer algo. Então ela baixou seu olhar, e uma expressão de clara surpresa banhou seu rosto antes de se transformar num completo vazio. Harry a assistiu e esperou.

Pesar passou por sua cabeça. McGonagall tinha sido agradável com ele quando a Casa dela inteira suspeitava que ele era mal. Mas isso teria que mudar agora. Agora, um dos Grifinórios dela tinha sido petrificado.

Porém McGonagall não disse nada sobre Harry ser a incorporação do mal. Ela só disse, "Sr. Potter. Isto me salva a dificuldade de uma busca. Eu ia perguntar para Severus se ele tinha o visto." Os olhos dela se arremessaram a Snape, muito rápidos para Harry ler o significado neles. "O Diretor quer vê-lo imediatamente."

Harry acenou a cabeça. "Eu pensei que ele poderia querer, Professora McGonagall." Ele se estranhou quando ouviu sua própria voz. _Tinha _que soar tão cansada, como se ele verdadeiramente temesse o que Dumbledore faria com ele?

_Você não precisa temer o que ele fará,_ Draco disse, sua voz parecendo pular do lado esquerdo do crânio de Harry. _Meu pai vai cuidar de tudo._ A férrea fé na voz dele fez Harry sorrir.

Professora McGonagall lhe lançou um olhar estranho quando ela o escoltou para o corredor, Draco e Snape permaneceram no escritório. Harry suspeitou que o livre jogo de emoções em seu rosto tinha causado isto.

_O que? Ela se surpreendeu ao me ver sentindo algo?_

Ele acalmou sua irritação. Precisou de esforço, muito mais que precisava quando ele podia usar a caixa, e a irritação apenas permaneceu sob a superfície, como se caso alguém falasse severamente com ele pudesse fazer ela estourar novamente.

_Outras pessoas se sentem assim _todo o tempo_?_

O pensamento lhe fez experimentar um vago mal-estar, e por um longo momento ele não ouviu a pergunta que a Professora McGonagall estava lhe fazendo.

"… ter que perguntar se você esteve com Professor Snape pela a última hora, Harry," ela disse.

Harry tossiu e focalizou no rosto dela. Suas novas experiências ainda passando como serpentinas brilhantes de emoção por seu rosto, inclusive ressentimento. Ele se forçou a acalmar novamente. Não adiantava estar assim quando estivesse em frente a Dumbledore, mesmo estando ressentido com o Diretor por prometer e mesmo assim não o manter seguro. "Sim, madame, eu estive."

Professora McGonagall olhou em volta uma vez. Eles estavam no corredor que conduzia ao escritório do Diretor, Harry notou, mas ninguém estava com eles. Professora McGonagall suspirou e se ajoelhou em frente a ele. Harry endureceu, preparado caso ela tentasse enfeitiçá-lo por suas ações.

"Sr. Potter", ela disse suavemente, "Professor Snape fez algo a você? Você parece estranho. Assustado. Não parece você mesmo."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não, madame." _A menos que você mencione o pequeno fato de colocar proteções de dor ao redor de uma caixa na minha cabeça e criar uma poção e um vínculo para uma segunda pessoa para estar em minha cabeça, e então deixar lá um pouco da atenção dele para manter as proteções. _Ele engoliu uma risadinha que suspeitava que se transformaria em uma risada histérica se deixasse ela sair. Então ele pausou. Aquele pensamento foi inesperado. Harry não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que ele tinha rido.

Professora McGonagall ficou olhando para ele por um bom tempo, então acenou a cabeça, preocupada. "Se você diz, Sr. Potter", ela disse, se levantando, "Eu acho que posso confiar em você."

Harry estremeceu. De todas as pessoas, ele teria gostado de contar a ela a verdade. Ela tinha sido amável com ele. Ela parecia sábia, e não só sobre a Teoria da Transfiguração. Ela poderia ajudá-lo.

Mas a ajuda dela quase certamente consistiria em confiar no Diretor e aceitar a presença _dele _na cabeça de Harry, e Harry não pretendia fazer isso. Ele confiava em Sylarana e Draco. Ele não confiava em Snape, mas sabia que o homem era necessário para manter as proteções. No Diretor ele nem mesmo confiava para manter essa informação segura e secreta e tentar expulsar Riddle da cabeça de Harry. Dumbledore era muito imprevisível, e Harry não tinha conseguido entender qual era a última meta dele ainda.

Ele estava tão envolvido naquele tipo de pensamento que não notou que eles tinham chegado à estátua, nem quem esperava lá, até que Professora McGonagall disse, "Sr. Potter", em uma voz afiada. Harry olhou para cima.

Connor se virou, face vermelha de susto por um momento antes de ficar cauteloso. O olhar dele espetando seu irmão.

Harry teria olhado calmamente para ele, ou tristemente, ele pensou, implorando para Connor confiar nele novamente, poucas horas atrás. Agora seu cérebro corria e brilhava com raiva, que limitava no desejo de gritar e lançar coisas.

_Como você pode desconfiar de mim desse jeito? Eu sou seu irmão. Você jurou que confiaria em mim quando eu fui posto em Sonserina e quando eu mostrei para você que eu era Ofidioglota. Então você se virou contra mim no momento em que o pai de meu amigo fez algo errado e eu me recusei a deixar Rony ferir meu amigo. Por que, Connor? O que está acontecendo que, uma coisa especificamente, lhe deixa transtornado? Eu não sei, e isso está errado, e isso_ machuca -

Ele parou o fluxo de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que Connor estava se afastando dele. De fato, seu irmão tinha puxado a varinha antes de McGonagall dizer, "Sr. Potter! Já _basta_. Por que você está aqui?"

"Eu tenho que ver o Diretor, Professora McGonagall, madame," disse Connor, parecendo querer luzir a Harry novamente através dela, e não ousando. "Houve outra petrificação. Neville, desta vez."

"Sim, Sr. Potter, eu fiquei sabendo disso", disse McGonagall. "Eu estou levando seu irmão para ver o Diretor agora."

A face de Connor se transformou como o amanhecer. "Isso significa que ele fez isto?" ele perguntou. "Isso significa que eu tinha razão?"

_Você tinha razão, Connor, e você não merecia ter. Você nunca mereceu ter. Todas essas vezes que eu -_

Harry parou novamente o fluxo de seus pensamentos e os reduziu a outro fluxo de lava escondida sob uma crosta, amedrontado pelo rumo que eles tinham tomado. Seu irmão estava cometendo um erro agora. Isso não significava que ele tinha cometido erros sua vida inteira, como Harry poderia ter lhe gritado se ele decidisse falar nesse instante. Realmente, o julgamento de Connor tinha sido mais claro que de muitas crianças na idade dele. Harry poderia pintar outros irmãos virando suas costas no momento descobrissem um irmão Ofidioglota.

_Você não tem direito de se sentir assim,_ ele disse firmemente para si mesmo. _Não. Raiva é uma coisa, irracionalidade é outra._

"Humbugs de Hortelã", McGonagall disse à estátua, e ela saltou para o lado. Harry a seguiu para a escadaria. Ele estava respirando suavemente agora. Ele poderia subir os degraus. Ele contaria as pedras nas paredes, e assistiria como as vestes de sua professora voavam a sua frente, e ignoraria Connor.

Então Connor falou novamente.

"Você não me respondeu, Professora McGonagall", ele disse, com a voz de um professor repreendendo um aluno por um descuido. "Isso significa que eu tinha razão? Isso significa que ele é Aquele que será o próximo Lord das Trevas?" Ele acenou a cabeça. Harry viu o gesto como um rápido movimento borrado no canto de seu olho. "Eu sabia disto. Ninguém poderia ter _tantas _características das Trevas por coincidência. Ser selecionado em Sonserina e ser um Ofidioglota, talvez, mas não ser contra o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."

Sua inundação de raiva foi imediata. Não ajudava que, nem Sylarana nem Snape e Draco, mesmo tendo suas presenças enfraquecidas pela distância, contestavam à inundação.

Harry girou e luziu a Connor. Desta vez, Connor piscou e ficou calado. Então ele sorriu maliciosamente e abriu sua boca para somar alguma outra coisa.

"_Silencio,_" Harry estalou a ele. Connor piscou uma vez e pôs uma mão em cima de sua boca. Sua lamúria - aparentemente era uma lamúria - Não produziu nenhum som, claro. Harry deu um passo a trás e deixou seus ombros descansarem contra a parede, sem tirar os olhos de seu irmão.

Isso não era o bastante. Ele queria usar sua magia de outros modos, ou talvez seus punhos, para fazer Connor sentir tanta dor quanto ele fez Harry sentir esta semana.

Mas ele não podia. Havia uma professora aqui com ele, uma professora que estava olhando estranhamente para ele.

"Eu não tinha percebido que você _podia _executar magia sem varinha, Sr. Potter," ela disse.

Harry acenou a cabeça. Ele não pretendia revelar isso, mas estava revelado agora, e não tinha como voltar no tempo. Ao invés, ele só assistiu seu irmão, e respirou. A vergonha viria agora a qualquer momento. Ainda não tinha vindo, mas viria. Ele estava errado em usar magia contra seu irmão desse modo. Ele teria estado errado em usar ela contra qualquer estudante sem motivo, mas especialmente o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, aquele que ele tinha jurado proteger. Ele sabia disso. Qualquer momento agora, certamente, ele experimentaria o rosto vermelho e as desculpas gagas que eram as conseqüências naturais de tal ato.

_Ainda não está acontecendo,_ ele se ressegurou. _Mas acontecerá._

McGonagall falou finalmente. "Dez pontos de Sonserina por enfeitiçar outro aluno, Sr. Potter", ela disse. "E dez pontos de Grifinória por acusar outro aluno sem provas, Sr. Potter. _Finite Incantatem_."

Connor deixou sair um bufo alto, bravo, e encarou Harry por um momento. Harry apenas retornou o olhar. Ele não achava que seu irmão saberia aceitar este ataque explícito. Claro, já que ele não soube aceitar que Harry tinha se defendido naquela mesma semana, isto só ficaria mais difícil.

_Eu não estava me defendendo, _Harry pensou. _Eu tinha traído ele._

Sua mente parecia muito estranha agora. Ele parecia acreditar nessa linha de argumentos e descrer dela ao mesmo tempo. Ele podia sentir seu coração trovejando em suas orelhas. Ele podia ouvir o sibilo mental de Sylarana, quase virando um sussurro. Ele podia sentir sua magia, rodando sobre ele em exaltação.

Nenhum deles parecia argumentar que ele tinha traído Connor. Seu velho treinamento dizia isso, claro que ele tinha traído, e ele sabia que Connor escreveria quase imediatamente à mãe deles e lhe falaria isso, e então Lily escreveria uma carta a Harry, e ele se sentiria esmagado de decepção quando lesse ela. Ele _sabia _que tudo aquilo ia acontecer, e antes, sempre que aquela clara visão vinha, o fazia recuar e implorar perdão.

Não estava acontecendo agora. Ah, indubitavelmente ele sentiria a vergonha e decepção, mas seria no futuro. Por agora, ele saboreava a incerteza que cruzava a face de Connor.

"Volte para a Torre de Grifinória, Sr. Potter", disse a Professora McGonagall finalmente, sua voz cansada. "Eu falarei com você depois."

Connor se virou e trotou para fora, costas duras e cabeça erguida. Harry o assistiu ir. Ele quis dizer algo, mas ele não tinha idéia se sairia como um insulto ou um grito por reconciliação, então manteve sua boca fechada.

"Por aqui, Sr. Potter."

Professora McGonagall o conduziu novamente pelos degraus. Harry foi atrás dela, e escutou sua magia cantando. Ele tinha se achado vítima de pensamentos estranhos naquele verão, quando os exercícios de Snape tinham o levado a atribuir uma força e uma motivação à sua magia que ele não tinha certeza que existia.

Agora ele não achava que era coincidência. Ele tinha agido sem a caixa, e sua magia se movia como o cantar de pássaros, escovando-lhe com penas mornas. Harry sabia que isso poderia não ser uma coisa completamente positiva, mas por agora ele desfrutaria disto.

* * *

"Ah, meu querido menino", disse Dumbledore. Ele estava sentando atrás de sua escrivaninha quando eles entraram, e se apoiou sobre ela, sorrindo agradavelmente, quando os viu. "Minerva, saia, por favor. Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Potter a sós."

Harry levantou a cabeça. Ele podia sentir a leve magia que veio com essas palavras, separando seus pêlos brevemente como uma lâmina. Não lhe aborreceu, já que estava sendo apontado para McGonagall, mas era interessante que o Diretor achasse que precisava ter certeza que a Diretora da Casa Grifinória não ficaria.

McGonagall fechou a porta do escritório quando saiu, e Dumbledore virou sua atenção a Harry.

_Ele é um Legilimente muito forte para você esconder seus pensamentos dele_, Sylarana o aconselhou. _Baixe sua cabeça ligeiramente. Ele procurará vergonha. Você pode fingir isso._

_Ou não,_ Harry somou. Vergonha estava esperando ali, também, outra das emoções que ele poderia obter de sua mente - entretanto ela realmente deveria ter estado lá quando ele confrontou Connor. Ele estava envergonhado que Riddle tinha conseguido ganhar uma posição tão segura em sua cabeça, que ele não tinha sido forte o bastante para resistir. Ele tinha treinado para lutar contra Voldemort desde que era uma criancinha. Ele tinha perdido a primeira batalha, ou talvez a segunda se ele contasse ano passado, espetacularmente. Isso era algo de que ele estava envergonhado.

Ele sentiu o calor de um rubor sobre suas bochechas, e então a vergonha o bateu, da forma que ele estava sentindo que bateria. Harry estremeceu. Por que Riddle _tinha _o pego tão facilmente? Poderiam ser as semelhanças entre ele e Voldemort mais profundas do que o presente das Trevas que eles compartilhavam?

_Eu queria que você parasse de pensar que ser Ofidioglota é uma coisa das Trevas_, Sylarana reclamou em sua cabeça._ Eu não estou acostumada a ser mantida de lado e desprezada ou ignorada, como você sabe. Eu só concordei em ficar por enquanto assim em sua cabeça porque alguém tem que manter esta maldita caixa fechada._

Harry escondeu seu sorriso. O Diretor dificilmente entenderia se ele sorrisse.

"O que aconteceu, Harry?" A voz de Dumbledore estava firme, e infinitamente tranqüila. Fez Harry relaxar, e então ele lembrou que o Diretor queria isso.

_Por que você desconfia tanto de Dumbledore?_ Esse pareceu ser Draco, mas podia facilmente ser a voz de seus próprios pensamentos, seu Eu mais jovem e mais inocente, aquele que tinha confiado no Diretor porque ele era um Grifinório e tinha sido o líder do lado da Luz.

_Ele não compartilha minhas metas_, Harry lhe respondeu, e então disse, "_Foi _Tom Riddle, senhor. Eu senti a presença dele, desta vez. Não há dúvidas de que ele é quem está petrificando esses estudantes."

Dumbledore ficou quieto por um momento. _O que ele não esperava?_ Harry pensou, se chocando com seu próprio cinismo. _A informação, ou que eu admitiria o fato?_

Dumbledore saiu depressa de seu próprio choque, e suspirou. "Essas são más notícias, meu menino," ele disse. "Eu temo que muitos pais pedirão sua expulsão depois disto. Uma petrificação que ninguém tinha provas do culpado eles estavam dispostos a tolerar. Mas outra, na mesma semana… E você diz que sabe que Tom Riddle esteve por trás desta."

Harry acenou. "Eu o senti em minha cabeça, senhor."

Dumbledore gelou por mais tempo desta vez. Harry tinha certeza que esta notícia era completamente inesperada.

O Diretor suspirou novamente, mas o som saiu trêmulo. Ele estendeu uma mão. Sua fênix saiu do poleiro e planou até ele, pousando no ombro do Diretor e pondo a cabeça contra a bochecha de Dumbledore. O Diretor virou a face para as penas. Harry piscou, movido contra sua vontade pela exibição de desespero.

_Isso é o que ele quer que você pense,_ disse Sylarana.

_Provavelmente,_ Harry admitiu, e esperou calmamente até Dumbledore mandar a fênix de volta ao seu poleiro e olhar para Harry uma vez mais.

"Eu sinto muito, meu menino", Dumbledore sussurrou. "Eu pensei, do que eu tinha ouvido falar sobre este livro que você mantinha, que a casa de Tom Riddle era o diário. Ele só poderia se aventurar fora dele por curtos períodos de tempo. Ao invés, parece que ele fez a casa dele em sua mente. Eu sinto muito," ele repetiu. "Isso deveria ser impossível."

"Eu acho que estou acostumado ao impossível até agora," disse Harry suavemente. "Deveria ter sido impossível para Connor sobreviver a Maldição Mortal, também, não é, senhor?"

Dumbledore acenou. Ele parecia distraído. "Mas ainda permanece a pergunta sobre o que acontecerá com você, Harry," ele disse. "Se muitos pais pedirem que você seja removido da escola, eu posso não ter escolha exceto fazer isso. E eu tenho que considerar também os interesses dos outros estudantes. Se você estiver afastado de Hogwarts, a Câmara não poderá abrir, e os ataques cessarão."

"Onde você me colocará?" Harry perguntou, como se uma voz tivesse aparecido atrás de sua testa para cantar _Não, não, não!_ Ele poderia esconder suas emoções melhor do Diretor do que de Connor, ele pensou, contanto que ele não olhasse Dumbledore nos olhos. O Diretor poderia estar enfurecido, mas ele não puxava as correntes do coração de Harry do modo que Connor fazia.

"St. Mungo seria o melhor lugar", Dumbledore murmurou. "Há curandeiros qualificados lá, que ajudaram muitos dos ex-Comensais da Morte que estiveram sob Imperius."

Sabendo quantos Comensais da Morte tinham conseguido escapar da prisão dizendo que estiveram sob a maldição Imperius, Harry era cético sobre estes qualificados curandeiros. Mas, ao invés de condescender, ele foi ao ataque. Sua posição estava clara para ele. Dumbledore não tinha o status de Connor como um amado irmão, o qual simplesmente não entendia Harry, nem o status de Draco como um confuso amigo ou o status de Sylarana como uma Locusta que falava com ele. Ele era só um obstáculo no caminho de proteger Connor, e isso significava que Harry sempre poderia colocar de lado algumas das confusas emoções que vertiam em sua mente e se concentrar em desafiar Dumbledore.

"Mas o que aconteceria se eles tentassem me ajudar, e Tom Riddle me possuísse?" Harry perguntou. "É verdade que ele não pode abrir a Câmara em St. Mungo, senhor, mas ele me contou que poderia usar minha magia se me possuísse completamente." Ele tinha certeza que a palidez de Dumbledore desta vez não era fingida. "Eles realmente poderiam resistir a um jovem e bravo Voldemort em um hospital? E o que aconteceria se Riddle achasse alguns dos pacientes que são tratados lá?"

Dumbledore fechou os olhos. "Sinto muito, Harry", ele disse. "Isto não deve ser possível."

Suas palavras carregavam outra onda de magia desta vez, uma que Harry achava que o Diretor tinha enviado automaticamente. Ele queria fazer Harry acreditar que ele _sentia _muito, e que isto nunca teria acontecido se as coisas fossem um pouco melhores. Harry parou a magia. Ele não queria acreditar em Dumbledore do modo que ele queria que Harry acreditasse. Isso provavelmente era verdade, mas se fosse verdade, então ele poderia vir a entender isso sozinho.

"Há outra solução", Dumbledore estava dizendo agora. "Você poderia ficar em Hogwarts e receber a parte teórica de sua educação, Harry, mas não a parte prática, se você nos permitir prender sua magia. Assistindo você de perto, você não poderia ir para a Câmara sem nosso conhecimento, mas - me perdoe, querido, mas eu não posso confiar em alguém com seu poder e Riddle em sua cabeça até mesmo se nós acharmos e selarmos a entrada da Câmara." Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para Harry, triste, duro e dominante. "Certamente você vê que esta é a melhor solução."

Harry tinha palavras bravas na ponta de sua língua. Ele queria dizê-las. Ele queria perguntar a Dumbledore se ele considerasse prender a magia de qualquer outro, como a de Connor se a suspeita dos ataques tivesse caído nele. Ele queria dizer que Lockhart era um perigo maior aos outros estudantes que Harry neste momento, agora que ele sabia sobre Riddle. Ele queria perguntar a Dumbledore por que ele não impedia Snape de fazer qualquer Poção que envolvesse cinqüenta ingredientes, dos quais todos poderiam potencialmente cicatrizar ou desfigurar um estudante por meses ou anos.

Ele as engoliu todas. Fúria, boa como parecia, não lhe serviria por agora.

"Você realmente acha que _pode _prender minha magia, senhor?" ele perguntou quietamente.

O olhar de Dumbledore veio, esfaqueando sua face. Desta vez, Harry encarou-o em cheio. Ele confiava nas proteções de Snape para esconder a caixa e Sylarana, e as habilidades de Snape para se esconder. Só Draco poderia ser deixado visível, e Harry estava disposto a correr o risco. Ele queria mostrar sua magia ao Diretor.

Ele chamou-a completamente, do modo que ele faria se estivesse a ponto de defender Connor, e deixou-a subir ao seu redor.

Começou como um e então outros dos delicados instrumentos prateados que o Diretor mantinha começaram a saltitar e vibrar. Fawkes ergueu sua cabeça e vibrou. Alguns Diretores que estavam cochilando colocaram suas cabeças na frente de seus retratos, ou colocavam as mãos ao redor as orelhas. Harry pensou brevemente que podia ouvir algo, uma voz distante cantando de felicidade, um poder confiante, antes da sala se encher de sensações mais fortes que pegavam sua atenção: a pressão morna por quase toda sua pele e um cheiro limpo como uma cachoeira.

Ele ficou sentado, maravilhado. _Por que eu senti nunca isto antes? Eu estava pondo parte do que eu sentia sobre minha magia na caixa, também?_

"Harry."

Harry olhou de volta para Dumbledore. A face do Diretor estava tranqüila, e se Harry piscasse, ele achava que poderia ver o contorno de uma concha branca ao redor dele, provavelmente prendendo a própria magia dele e impedindo ela de se entrosar com a de Harry. Se ele não fizesse isso, Harry supôs, então poderia haver uma explosão, ou Harry possivelmente poderia descobrir coisas sobre o Diretor que Dumbledore não queria que ele soubesse.

Harry quis conhecê-las, de repente. Ele queria cantar e apenas vagar pelos corredores de Hogwarts com sua magia lhe mostrando os túneis secretos e as antigas proteções só por diversão. Afinal de contas, de que valia a magia se alguém a domesticasse e a prendesse e a usasse só para algumas tarefas simples?

"Harry", Dumbledore repetiu.

Harry respirou fundo e guiou seu poder para dentro, do mesmo modo que ele tinha controlado sua raiva um pouco antes. Sim, magia poderia lhe mostrar coisas maravilhosas, mas ele não queria que ela o fizesse ser expulso de Hogwarts, e agora mesmo ele achava que havia perigo disso acontecer. "Desculpe, Diretor", ele disse, escutando a canção selvagem enfraquecer. "Eu fui um pouco longe mostrando o meu ponto de vista."

Dumbledore sorriu para ele. "Tudo bem, meu querido menino! E você tem razão, prender sua magia não funcionaria. Eu acho melhor você ficar aqui em Hogwarts, onde as proteções do castelo podem protegê-lo. Você nunca poderá ficar sozinho. Se ficar, resultará em detenções para você e pontos perdidos para Sonserina, eu sinto muito. Eu pedirei para o Professor Snape fortalecer as proteções na sala comunal de Sonserina, e construir uma que alertará ele se você estiver vagando por aí depois do toque de recolher. E algumas outras precauções serão tomadas para assegurar que os outros estudantes fiquem seguros. Eu acho que Hogwarts é o melhor lugar para você, afinal de contas."

Harry elevou uma sobrancelha. _O que o fez decidir isso?_

_Seu poder,_ disse Sylarana, no tom entediado que indicava que todos no mundo sabiam disso menos ele. Dado quão séria ela esteve ultimamente, Harry estava contente por ouvir isso. _Ele não quer alguém com uma magia tão poderosa como você em St. Mungo, ou em qualquer lugar que não sob o controle imediato dele._

Harry piscou. _Mas eu acabei de chamar minha magia. E Dumbledore é o bruxo mais forte do mundo._

_Isso pode não importar,_ disse Sylarana obscuramente. _Às vezes o que nós mais tememos é o que poderia acontecer._

_Quem é este 'nós?_' _Todas as outras cobras que falam com Ofidioglotas?_

Ela se amuou. Harry se surpreendeu sorrindo. Ele não tinha arreliado ela tão freqüentemente assim antes. Ele desejou saber se este fosse um obstáculo em sua estrada para defender Connor e tirar Tom Riddle de sua cabeça, mas não parecia ser.

"Você percebe", Dumbledore estava dizendo, "que os conselheiros da escola poderiam contestar a sua permanência. A maioria deles tem filhos aqui, e a ameaça da Câmara e de um jovem homem poderoso possuído por Tom Riddle - "

Fawkes virou sua cabeça abruptamente e vibrou. Uma batida soou na porta, e quando Dumbledore falou, "Entre," Professora McGonagall entrou, trazendo uma coruja dourada enorme com uma carta amarraram em sua perna. Ela tinha uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

"Esta é uma carta dos conselheiros da escola, Diretor", ela disse, e estendeu a coruja para ele.

Os olhos de Dumbledore chamejaram a Harry. Harry olhou para baixo para não encarar o olhar dele.

"Que estranho", disse Dumbledore animadamente. "Nós estávamos discutindo sobre eles." Ele pegou a carta da perna da coruja e quebrou o selo, então a leu. A expressão feliz, paciente dele não mudou, exceto no fim, quando ele olhou para cima e sorriu para Harry. "Notícias maravilhosas, meu menino! Parece que Lucius Malfoy falou com os outros conselheiros, e eles concordaram que você deveria ficar na escola, já que é o melhor e mais seguro lugar para você. Sr. Malfoy também mostrou que como até agora os ataques tinham sido contra puros-sangues, não é o que a lenda da Câmara diz, e sugere que nós podemos estar tirando conclusões precipitadas, que esta é uma brincadeira particularmente sórdida e perversa."

Harry sabia que Dumbledore não acreditava nisso. Ele também sabia que Dumbledore estava querendo saber como Lucius Malfoy tinha ficado sabendo da petrificação de Neville tão rápido, e por que ele tinha feito questão de se pôr entre Harry e esta injúria.

_Não contamos_, disse Sylarana, em uma voz de delícia totalmente infantil. _Não contamos. Nós temos um segredo. Isso é divertido._

Harry mordeu seu lábio para abafar um bufo, e olhou para cima para ver Dumbledore acenar sua cabeça. "Escolte Harry de volta para a sala comunal dele, Minerva," ele disse. "Eu acho que nós alcançamos uma compreensão. Até mesmo os conselheiros da escola parecem concordar."

"Mas, Albus - "

"Eu explicarei depois, Minerva", disse Dumbledore calmamente. "Na realidade, se você voltar imediatamente depois de escoltar Harry, eu posso explicar a você então."

Professora McGonagall acenou com a cabeça duvidosamente, e conduziu Harry pelos degraus. Desta vez, ao contrário do último sábado, ela não falou com ele. Harry viu ela lhe arremessando olhares e o modo hesitante que ela apertava uma mão na manga dela, e soube que ela não conseguia decidir o que queria dizer.

Bem, quanto ao assunto, nem ele conseguia, e ele não tinha certeza de quais teriam sido suas respostas para algumas das perguntas dela. Seu coração estava batendo rápido, e ele estava mordendo seu lábio até estar perto de sangrar. Ele estava começando a sentir a vergonha pela qual tinha esperado, por machucar e humilhar Connor, mas ele também sentia ainda a delícia de enganar o Diretor, e irritação com a intenção de Dumbledore de transportá-lo para St. Mungo, e determinação para proteger Connor, e, e, e -

As emoções continuavam saindo como fogos de artifício sob a superfície de seu peito. Harry disse a si mesmo que ele só as sentiria enquanto precisasse, só até que Tom Riddle fosse arrancado de sua mente e seu irmão estivesse seguro. Então ele poderia usar a caixa, com segurança, novamente.

_Não, _disse Sylarana calmamente.

_Não,_ Draco concordou, enquanto eles se aproximavam mais da sala comunal Harry podia ouvi-lo novamente. _Eu gosto mais de você deste modo. Eu quero ver o que vai acontecer da próxima vez que o Weasley disser algo._

Harry apartou a tentação de se divertir com as emoções. Ele tinha cartas a escrever, e, certamente, cartas a receber - principalmente de seus pais. Connor escreveria ao pai deles e lamentaria que Harry tinha o traído. James escreveria duramente a Harry. Harry explicaria; ele achava que ele poderia fazer um trabalho melhor em se manter tranqüilo enquanto escrevia do que estava fazendo agora mesmo. E então a mãe deles lhe escreveria, lhe dando conselhos para proteger seu irmão e ficar verdadeiro à causa dele, e então Harry responderia e explicaria o que tinha acontecido.

Ele não tinha certeza do que aconteceria então. Nem a mãe deles nem Harry alguma vez tinham pensado que _ele _poderia ser possuído por Voldemort. Lily tinha teorizado uma vez sobre conexões telepáticas escondidas sob cicatrizes de maldição, mas talvez Voldemort fosse forte o bastante possuir qualquer um que ele quisesse.

_Eu conseguirei livros sobre Oclumencia. Eu estudarei. Eu farei tudo o que precisar,_ ele pensou, a extremidade de sua vontade fatiando novamente por suas emoções aglomeradas.

_Eu dominarei minha mente, e então agradecerei a Draco e a Snape por sua ajuda e os tirarei de minha cabeça. Esta é só uma mudança temporária. Dado que certamente, eu posso controlar minha mente._

Ele ignorou a parte dele que zumbia e cantava em sua magia, que desfrutava das emoções e queria fazer dessa mudança algo mais permanente.

* * *

**NT:** Feliz 2009 para todos os leitores desta fic! Mas não se esqueçam das Reviews!! Elas que dão ao tradutor o entusiasmo necessário para traduzir!! :P


	16. Ninguém Nunca Nota um LufaLufa

**Capítulo Quinze: Ninguém Nunca Nota um Lufa-Lufa **

… _nunca soube que haveria algum problema com um de meus filhos agindo como um Grifinório… só não consigo entender por que você faria isto, Harry… Connor me falou que você usou magia contra ele, contra _ele_, quando você nunca fez isso antes… _

Harry fechou os olhos. Ele leu a carta de seu pai, que tinha chegado naquela manhã, uma quarta-feira, várias vezes. A cada vez, mais uma emoção se livrava e se juntava a bagunça de emoções que nadavam por sua cabeça.

Decepção (tinha que acontecer tudo isso, não tinha?), preocupação (ele não queria que seu pai se enfurecesse com ele, realmente não queria), pesar (ele escolheria um modo diferente para lidar com Connor se tivesse pensado melhor), tristeza (ele sentia muito por James estar bravo com ele), desespero (se Connor estivesse bravo com ele, Harry queria achá-lo imediatamente e se desculpar, não importa que ele não aceitasse a desculpa), satisfação (ele provavelmente lançaria de novo um _Silencio_ em Connor, se tivesse oportunidade), raiva (por que Connor teve que tagarelar aos pais deles sobre algo tão idiota, em vez de falar que suspeitava que Harry tinha petrificado Luna e Neville?) …

Ele não podia dominar elas, não ainda. Elas nadavam e enxameavam ao seu redor, e às vezes saiam completamente de seu controle por um momento, do mesmo modo que suas metas de proteger e defender Connor. Ele poderia pensar muito firmemente em como ele nunca usaria novamente magia em seu irmão, exceto em defesa de Connor, e então aquela definição se expandiria de repente para autodefesa e para parar Connor de fazer algo estúpido, e então voltaria novamente ao normal.

"Eu não entendo esta parte", Ele murmurou em voz alta.

_Eu entendo. _

Harry se assustou e olhou para cima. Draco estava em frente a ele, uma sobrancelha levantada expressivamente. Ele lançou a gravata de Harry a ele. "O café da manhã termina em dez minutos, Harry," Draco lhe disse. "E você só ficou sentado aqui, encarando essa carta. Eu não acho que você vai tirar alguma coisa nova dela."

Harry se levantou e colocou a gravata, olhando seu braço para ter certeza de que Sylarana ainda estava embrulhada nele. Claro que ela estava. Ela não tinha se afastado dele desde que ela tinha se enrolado em um tipo de nó Górdio sobre a caixa. _O que lhe faz dizer que sabe o que está acontecendo?_ Ele perguntou a Draco quando eles começaram a caminhar para o Salão Principal. Ele não tinha exatamente se divertido falando em sua própria mente nos últimos dias, mas ele tinha se acostumado a isto. Isso teria que ser tolerado. Era tolo lamentar sobre isto, mesmo mentalmente, já que não era só Sylarana que poderia escutá-lo e ralhar com ele sobre isto agora.

_Por causa dos buracos nas teias_, disse Draco._ Snape lhe falou sobre as teias? _

Harry acenou. Ele tinha ficado transtornado ao ver sua mente daquele modo, ou que outras pessoas viam sua mente daquele modo, ou o que quer que fosse; ele teve duas lições com Snape desde domingo, e ainda não entendia tudo o que havia para saber sobre Oclumencia. As emoções aglomeradas e os pensamentos poderiam ter algo a ver com isso, claro.

Preocupação (ele algum dia iria dominar Oclumencia?), orgulho (ele tinha ido bem até agora), severa determinação (ele teria que estar pronto quando Riddle se libertasse, porque ele ditaria o tempo que ia levar e não Harry ou Snape ou qualquer um fora da caixa), medo (ele temia o que sairia da caixa)…

As emoções abruptamente dançaram feito loucas e então voaram longe dele. Harry piscou e olhou para Draco que tinha colocado uma mão em seu ombro.

"Harry," Disse Draco ternamente. "Olhe para mim. Respire. Eu posso lhe ajudar a limpar sua mente por um tempo, mas não completamente."

Harry olhou ao redor nervosamente, mas não havia ninguém lá para os ouvir. Ele olhou de volta a Draco, acenou com a cabeça, e conseguiu se fazer respirar e pensar, por pelo menos alguns momentos, do modo que uma pessoa normal pensaria.

Draco voltou para a conversa mental no momento que ele pareceu pensar que Harry estava estável o bastante para ouvir a verdade. _Riddle rasgou algumas partes de suas teias na primeira vez ele o possuiu, e então novamente nas outras vezes. Então agora seus padrões de pensamento não são exatamente do modo que eram. Você pode ter pensamentos que não teria no resto do dia. Você pode pensar em ferir seu irmão, se você quiser, até mesmo se voltar contra ele. _

Harry recuou de Draco -

Por um momento. Então uma voz rebelde em sua cabeça murmurou que não era uma idéia tão ruim, especialmente depois dos rumores que tinham se espalhado ao redor da escola após o _Silencio_ de Harry.

_Viu?_ Draco lhe perguntou. Sua voz estava tranqüila, mas Harry achou que estava assim por algum esforço. _Sua mente está diferente do que era, Harry._ _Snape está trabalhando para preencher as brechas com névoa, mas ele não pode curar todas as feridas. Sua mente tem que fazer isso, tem que preencher os espaços nas teias com novas teias. _

Harry balançou a cabeça. _Então, quanto mais eu penso sobre proteger e defender Connor, mais provável eu pensar desse modo? _

_Você poderia colocar desse modo,_ disse Draco, e olhou para frente. Eles estavam quase às portas do Salão Principal. _Melhor preparar seus feitiços agora. _

Harry acenou com a cabeça novamente e chamou seu _Protego_, que ele embrulhou a apenas algumas polegadas de sua pele. Isso faria com que todos os feitiços maliciosos que os outros estudantes lançassem a ele, quando os professores não estivessem por perto, voltassem direto para eles. Depois, ele lançou um feitiço que Snape tinha lhe mostrado, _Muffliato_, um que fazia as vozes dos outros estudantes parecerem um zumbido distante às orelhas de Harry. Snape pareceu vagamente apreensivo quando Harry conseguiu mudar este feitiço, de forma que ele obscurecia as conversas de não apenas uma pessoa, mas de todas elas, exceto de Draco, dos outros Sonserinos, e dos professores. Harry não entendeu o porque. Era um feitiço útil, e a variação era fácil fazer, apenas envolvia um pouco mais ênfase nas duas primeiras sílabas do que o normal.

Isso era necessário, ele se ressegurou quando ele e Draco entraram no Salão Principal, arrebataram algumas mordidas rápidas do café da manhã antes de desaparecerem, e então correram para as aulas. Ele pôde ouvir os insultos dos estudantes na segunda-feira, e sua reação a eles tinha sido - imprevisível. Alguns ele poderia ignorar como se ele ainda tivesse acesso à caixa, alguns o faziam vacilar e se virar, e alguns tinham o feito tirar sua varinha e enfeitiçar os estudantes que o importunavam. Snape tinha o puxado em seu escritório segunda-feira à noite e lhe ensinado o _Muffliato_, não o deixando sair até que ele o dominasse. _Para prevenir acidentes_, ele tinha dito, uma das poucas vezes que ele tinha realmente falado na mente de Harry, sua voz afiada. A maioria das vezes, ele parecia tão intranqüilo nos pensamentos de Harry quanto Harry por o ter lá, e se restringia a manter as proteções.

As coisas estavam melhores agora, Harry falou para si mesmo firmemente. Elas _estavam_. Os outros professores somente pensavam que Harry tinha aprendido a ignorar os outros estudantes depois de uma intensa repreensão do Diretor de sua Casa, e nenhum deles sabia do _Protego_, já que os estudantes escolhiam os momentos em que os professores estavam seguramente distantes para tentar lançar magia em Harry. Então, e dai se os estudantes tinham começado um rumor de que Harry realmente _devia_ ser um Lord das Trevas em treinamento, para conseguir refletir feitiços sem nenhum esforço?

Uma das armaduras pelas quais eles estavam passando naquele momento tremeu e caiu pedaço por pedaço, tinindo na parede, caindo no compasso da furiosa batida do coração de Harry.

_Você está bem?_ Draco perguntou.

_Sim,_ Harry disse, e empurrou a raiva em um dos buracos em sua mente, de forma que ela escorregaria na escuridão e não o aborreceria por algum tempo.

* * *

Na sexta-feira, Harry se sentia como se tivesse ganhado algo parecido com controle sobre suas natatórias emoções. Não era perfeita, claro, e ainda o desconcertava quando ele descobria algo que nunca tinha suspeitado que era capaz de sentir. Mas ele poderia se sentar e escrever uma carta aos seus pais, ou se concentrar nos encantamentos simples, e bem conhecidos que eles estavam aprendendo em Feitiços ou Transfiguração, sem ter que lidar com meia dúzia de reações exageradas. Então ele relaxaria o controle e ficaria em um mundo de cores furiosas por um tempo antes de precisar chamar sua concentração e executar alguma tarefa.

Draco estava sorrindo para ele quando eles entraram no Salão Principal durante o café da manhã de sexta-feira. _Muito impressionante, Harry_, ele disse. _As maiorias dos buracos já estão cheios de névoa. Eu acho que você estará pronto até que Riddle se liberte._

_Diga para ele parar de falar sobre Riddle,_ Sylarana instruiu Harry. _Ele sacode a caixa quando falam sobre ele. Ele pode nos ouvir ou pode nos sentir fazendo isto, mas não perfeitamente. E eu quero alguma torta de melaço. _

Harry balançou a cabeça. Não havia melaço no café da manhã, mas ele acalmou Sylarana com promessas de uma lingüiça. "Sylarana diz para parar de falar sobre _ele_," Ele murmurou em voz alta. Ele tinha que continuar se lembrando que a ligação entre os quatro era temporária. Draco parecia totalmente em casa na cabeça de Harry, falando mentalmente até mesmo quando ele não precisava. Harry voltava à conversa audível sempre que possível.

Draco tendia a resistir à sutil sugestão, ou apenas fingia que era imune a isto, e ele fez isso agora. Ele só encolheu os ombros e voltou para frente de Harry. _Não olhe agora, mas eu acho que você tem outra pessoa querendo falar com você. _

"Harry!" Chamou uma voz por detrás dele então.

Harry se virou lentamente. Era Sirius. Aparentemente ele tinha deixado uma abertura no feitiço _Muffliato_ que não tinha notado; ele ainda pensava em Sirius como um professor, assim a voz de seu padrinho pôde ser ouvida.

Harry se preparou para uma repreensão ou um discurso sobre como nenhum Potter alguma vez tinha ido para o lado do Lord das Trevas. Mas Sirius cambaleou pelo corredor entre as mesas e se ajoelhou em frente a Harry. Ele estava respirando ruidosamente, como se tivesse corrido todo o caminho desde seu escritório. Seus olhos estavam selvagens e brilhando. Ele começou a falar e então parou, se sufocando.

Enquanto ele estudava Sirius, Harry foi golpeado por quão mau ele realmente parecia. Os círculos escuros ao redor de seus olhos tinham aumentado até que eles parecessem afundados. Seus cabelos tinham ficado mais longos do que Harry se lembrava de ver em anos, quase nos ombros dele, e estava desgrenhado e cheio de suor, como se ele não tivesse se preocupado em escová-lo quando saiu da cama. Ele estava magro, e Harry não tinha idéia do porque. Não que a superabundância de comida no Salão Principal deixasse alguém morrer fome, e Sirius certamente sabia onde a cozinha era se precisasse comer.

Mas a mudança mais estranha era no modo que Sirius ergueu os braços e apertou às mãos de Harry como se Harry pudesse salvá-lo de se afogar.

"Harry," Ele sussurrou. "Harry, me perdoe."

Harry piscou. _"O que?"_ Ele disse depois de um momento. A maioria de suas emoções tinha derretido completamente no choque de confrontar Sirius, e a única deixada foi surpresa.

"Me perdoe," Sirius sussurrou, acenando com a cabeça sinceramente. "Eu nunca deveria ter dito as coisas que eu disse. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado os problemas entre nós ficarem sem ser resolvidos por tanto tempo. Eu sou seu_ padrinho_. Que tipo de padrinho eu fui, sempre acreditando nas outras pessoas antes de meu afilhado?" Ele balançou a cabeça. O gesto só deixou Harry mais alarmado. Não parecia uma negação comum, mas como se Sirius estivesse paralisado. "Eu estive errado, tão errado, e eu quero uma chance para me desculpar. Você tem todo direito de recusar, claro." Ele aumentou seu aperto nas mãos de Harry e esperou.

Os pensamentos de Harry estavam nadando em círculos desordenados mais uma vez. Perdoar ele, lhe dizer não há nada o que perdoar, discutir, lhe dar as costas e se afastar?

Mas seu amor por Sirius, que era mais antigo que as feridas em sua mente, o incitou a perguntar finalmente, "Sirius, o que tem de errado com você? Você não parece bem."

Sirius proferiu um riso vazio. "Não, eu não pareço, não é?" Ele murmurou. "Mas é não mais do que eu mereço, Harry. Aluado me enviou uma - uma carta _muito_ dura. Você não _acreditaria_ no que dizia. E eu acho que ele falou com Lily e James, também, porque as próximas cartas deles para mim foram mais subjugantes. Você sabe como Aluado pode ser, todas essas palavras suaves que ficam duras quando você menos está esperando?"

"Eu suponho," Disse Harry duvidosamente. Quando o pai deles contava histórias de seu tempo de escola, ele normalmente dizia que Remus era o quebrador de regras mais relutante, mas ainda quebrador de regras, um que os amigos poderiam persuadir a ir junto com eles até mesmo quando ele sabia que não era certo. Nada como Peter, claro, que tinha se mostrado um traidor, mas ainda não com tal senso de certo e errado que Harry imaginaria que ele teria ao escrever para Sirius uma carta dura.

"Ele é," Disse Sirius. "Ele _é_ assim." Ele estava quase balbuciando. "E então - então, Harry, eu percebi que eu não tinha pensado em nada do que Lily nos contou, que você foi treinado para proteger seu irmão." Harry olhou em volta nervosamente, mas a voz de Sirius tinha acalmado um pouco de seu grito inicial, e Draco estava segurando sua varinha casualmente. Ninguém tentou lentamente se aproximar e escutar a confissão de Sirius. "E isso foi errado", Sirius continuou. "Imagine, meu afilhado preparado para defender seu irmão, e eu nunca notei isto. E você se treinou todos esses anos, e você nunca quis reconhecimento por isto. Eu iria querer. Eu iria querer. Eu iria querer reconhecimento, eu acho, se eu fizesse algo assim por Regulus."

"Quem é Regulus?" Harry perguntou em confusão moderada. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ouvir este nome antes.

Sirius balançou a cabeça tão rápido que seus cabelos chicotearam ao redor dele. "Nada," Ele disse. "Quer dizer, ninguém. Alguém que eu conheci uma vez, que precisou ser protegido, e eu pensei em lhe dar proteção, mas no fim eu não dei. No fim, nada do que eu fiz foi o bastante." Ele começou a chorar abruptamente. Harry pode _sentir_ o lábio de Draco se encrispar até mesmo sem olhar para o outro menino.

_Cale a boca, ele está cansado,_ Harry rosnou em sua cabeça, pegando Draco de surpresa, e então ele colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de seu padrinho. "Eu acho que você precisa ir dormir, Sirius," Ele disse. "Você não tem dormido bem, não é?"

Sirius deixou sair um som rouco. "Não," Ele sussurrou. "Pesadelos. Sobre proteger você, principalmente, e falhando."

Harry sentiu uma pequena faísca de compaixão acender nele. Era um descanso bem-vindo das emoções furiosas. "Eu me sentiria do mesmo modo sobre Connor, se eu não o protegesse," Ele disse. "Eu acho que você estava errado, Sirius, mas eu aceito suas desculpas. Por que você não vai e dorme um pouco? Você não tem que arbitrar uma prática de Quadribol hoje, tem?"

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Não." Ele soou ofuscado.

"Então volte a dormir." Harry lhe urgiu que levantasse e o virou suavemente para a porta. "Eu acho que você devia fazer isso. Eu o perdôo. Isso deve aliviar alguns dos pesadelos sobre não me proteger, não é?"

"Não todos eles," Sirius murmurou, mas ele pareceu satisfeito. "Você está dizendo a verdade, Harry? Você me perdoa?"

Harry hesitou por um longo momento, e então cedeu ante sua curiosidade. Não seria justo voltar e fazer a pergunta depois, quando Sirius tinha conseguido acalmar estas emoções em sua mente. "Sim. Mas eu quero saber por que isto aconteceu tão de repente. Por que você não pôde me perdoar durante uma semana, e só aconteceu agora?"

"Porque levou esse longo tempo para o impacto do que Lily disse me acertar," Sirius sussurrou em um tom pensativo, olhos fixos em Harry. "Você treinou para sacrificar sua infância, Harry. Você deixou tudo por Connor. Eu _sei_ que eu não poderia ter feito isso."

"Você nunca teve um irmão," Disse Harry suavemente. "É diferente para crianças sem irmãos, Sirius."

O lábio de Sirius tremeu, e pareceu que ele estava a ponto de dizer algo por um momento. Então ele balançou a cabeça, e seu lábio se firmou novamente. "E eu sinto muito por aquela aposta estúpida," Ele disse. "Eu nunca deveria ter feito ela. Não só eu iria perder, mas você não deixaria Snape ganhar, também. Você faria tudo o que tinha que fazer, Sonserino ou Grifinório, para proteger seu irmão, não é? E você é tão dedicado a ele, e _claro_ que ele é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. "

Harry acenou a cabeça. "Claro que ele é," Ele disse.

Draco bufou em sua cabeça.

_Cale__ a boca_! disse Harry, e fez algo que ele não sabia que poderia fazer, fechou Draco de seus pensamentos imediatos. A presença de Draco se agitou, fechada em um canto pequeno da mente de Harry que se interessava por ele. Harry o ignorou por aquele momento. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

"Eu sinto muito pela aposta, Harry," Sirius disse, e pareceu que ele começaria a chorar novamente. "Me perdoa por isso, também?"

Harry acenou, hesitou, e então abraçou seu padrinho. Isso acalmou algumas de suas emoções menos atraentes, especialmente quando Sirius o abraçou também, os braços dele prenderam os ombros de Harry em um aperto quase desesperado.

"Claro," Harry sussurrou. "Você estava fazendo o que você achava que era melhor, Sirius, e às vezes isso _não é_ o melhor." Ele estava pensando no modo que o pai deles tinha lhe contado a história da brincadeira de Sirius com Snape nos dias de escola deles, quando Sirius tinha agido como se Snape não fosse _morrer_ confrontando Remus em sua forma lupina. "Apenas venha e fale comigo no futuro antes de me culpar, certo?" Seu ressentimento não deixou Sirius partir sem torcer aquela faca em particular.

Sirius estremeceu. "Pode deixar," Ele disse, e então ele desordenou o cabelo de Harry e se virou.

_Pelo menos ele é divertido quando está errado,_ a voz de Snape observou de um canto distante da mente de Harry.

_Cale a boca você também,_ Harry pensou, e libertou Draco do canto de sua mente. Draco se queixou disso, até que Harry o fechou novamente no canto e então ajustou o feitiço _Muffliato_ para excluir a voz de Draco de suas orelhas. Isso só durou até o almoço, mas nas três horas até lá, Draco teve que fazer suas desculpas em uma complicada linguagem de sinais que entreteve Harry.

* * *

Alguém bateu em seu ombro. Harry se virou cuidadosamente, suas mãos ocupadas com o vaso que continha a Mandrágora. Ele assumiu que alguém queria usar a terra em frente à qual ele estava parado. Até agora, duas semanas depois da petrificação de Neville, a maioria dos estudantes parecia ter se resignado ao fato de que Harry estava os ignorando, e simplesmente manobrava ao redor dele com gestos quando necessário.

Para a surpresa de Harry, o estudante - Justin Finch-Fletchley, um dos Nascidos Trouxa da Lufa-Lufa que compartilhava a aula de Herbologia com eles - não se moveu. Ao invés, olhou nos olhos de Harry e lentamente, cuidadosamente declamou algumas palavras, deixando Harry ler seus lábios.

_Baixe o feitiço. Eu quero falar com você. _

Harry piscou e pensou nisto. Era verdade que ele não tinha ouvido nenhum insulto de Justin nas últimas semanas, mas ele não tinha ouvido insulto de qualquer um graças ao _Muffliato_. Ele sentia falta de ouvir a voz de Connor mais do que podia expressar, e ele estava cansado das presenças de Draco e Snape e até mesmo de Sylarana em sua cabeça, mas baixar o feitiço era um grande risco.

Por outro lado, ele tinha se acostumado cada vez mais ao _Muffliato_, e ele poderia ajustá-lo facilmente. Ele decidiu que podia deixar Justin entrar no feitiço por um momento. Se o bruxo de cabelos ondulados dissesse algo estúpido, Harry apenas o exilaria de ser ouvido antes que ele pudesse perder sua paciência e pudesse lançar um feitiço.

Pelo menos Harry esperava isso. Ele não tinha percebido quão rápido seu temperamento seria uma vez que ele deixasse de pôr toda sua raiva na caixa.

Cuidadosamente ele mexeu no zumbido e deixou Justin entrar. "Eu posso ouvi-lo," Ele disse. "Fale. E se você disser alguma coisa insultante, saiba que eu sou mais rápido com minha varinha do que você."

"Eu sei disso," Disse Justin. Havia algo estranho nos olhos dele, algo que Harry identificou finalmente como uma mistura de respeito e curiosidade. Isso aumentou sua preocupação. Rony, Hermione e Connor não tinham vindo até ele, preferindo, ao invés, o sussurrar e o tramar e o planejar deles, e Harry tinha pensado - ou _tido esperança_, pelo menos, ele admitiu a si mesmo - que eles seriam os primeiros que viriam. Ver um Lufa-Lufa olhando para ele sem hostilidade era estranho.

"O resto de minha Casa me enviou," Disse Justin. "Eu disse que estava disposto a falar com você, e eles imaginaram que eu não estaria correndo muito perigo, já que eu sou um Nascido Trouxa e os ataques até agora foram apenas contra puro-sangues." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Então, me diga. É verdade que você é mau e petrifica pessoas?"

Harry luziu a ele. Justin tremeu um pouco, mas ficou firme. "É o que todo mundo está querendo saber," Ele somou defensivamente.

"Se você acha que eu fiz isso com meus amigos," Harry rosnou, passando além dele para colocar a Mandrágora cuidadosamente em seu novo lugar na estufa, "o que lhe faz pensar que eu não faria isto com você?"

"Bem, realmente, eu não sei," Disse Justin amavelmente, o seguindo pelas as fileiras de plantas. "Mas, veja, essa é uma das coisas boas de ser um Lufa-Lufa. Os Corvinais acham que você tem algum plano incrivelmente inteligente e que todos seus movimentos são parte dele. Os Sonserinos acham - ou achariam, eu penso, se algum deles ficasse contra você - que você só está mentindo sobre tudo. Os Grifinórios tem certeza que você é das Trevas, e eles estão em agonia tenta fazer todo mundo ver isso. Mas os Lufa-Lufas confiam mais no bom senso. Então eu pensei em perguntar. Você _é_ mal e petrifica pessoas?"

"Todo mundo pensa que eu sou," Disse Harry, e cuidadosamente colocou a terra ao redor da Mandrágora. A tão pouca distancia do inverno, as plantas eram quase dóceis, e eles não tinham que tomar as precauções especiais que tomavam no início do ano para se privar de ouvir seus gritos. Harry assistiu o vapor de sua respiração aparecer em frente a ele enquanto socava a terra, e focalizava na visão a frente de seus olhos e na sensação entre seus dedos para evitar ficar bravo com Justin. "De forma que isso deveria ser o bastante para você. Afinal de contas, todo mundo sabe que o que todo mundo diz é verdade."

"Esse é o problema," Disse Justin. "Todo mundo diz que você é o próximo Lord das Trevas em treinamento, e que você deve estar perto de concluir seus planos de conquistar o mundo, ou você não estaria por ai petrificando pessoas ao ar livre. Por outro lado, _eu_ acho que o Diretor Dumbledore estaria lutando contra você se você fosse o próximo Lord das Trevas em treinamento. Ele não gosta de Lordes das Trevas. E por que você petrificaria algumas pessoas fortuitas nos corredores quando você poderia petrificar a escola inteira imediatamente, ou nos matar? Não parece um plano muito eficiente. _Ao_ _menos_, você poderia vir furtivamente até aqui e sabotar as Mandrágoras alguma noite, de forma que nós não poderíamos acordar as pessoas que você petrificou e ouvir o que quer que fosse que você não queria que elas nos falassem."

Harry atirou um olhar a Justin. "Você realmente não está com medo de mim, não é?" Ele perguntou, finalmente. Ninguém mais em sua cabeça estava fazendo comentários sobre a conversa. Harry suspeitou que eles não sabiam o que fazer com Justin, também.

O Lufa-Lufa sorriu para ele. "Eu estou apavorado. Totalmente tremendo em minhas botas. Isso é medo, claro, e não frio."

"Por que?" Harry perguntou.

Justin inclinou a cabeça para um lado e assumiu uma expressão pensativa. "Vocês são a Casa má, você sabe," Ele disse. "Todo mundo sempre fica tenso quando há Sonserinos por perto. E relaxam com Grifinórios, ou os Grifinórios pensam isso, e os Corvinais recebem pedidos de ajuda na lição de casa. Mas nós apenas somos _ignorados_. Isso é _estranho_. Mas eu gosto, às vezes, porque significa que eu posso me aproximar o bastante para ouvir conversas sem qualquer um prestar atenção em mim."

"E eu ouvi seu irmão falando na biblioteca ontem com o Weasley e a sabichona. Eu sentei na mesa próxima à deles. Eles me deram aqueles _olhares_ que dizem, 'Ah, é apenas um Lufa-Lufa,' e eu pude escutá-los. E você sabe o que eles disseram?"

"Não," Harry admitiu. "Aquele feitiço bloqueia todo mundo, até mesmo meu irmão." Ele ansiava saber o que eles tinham dito.

_Será algo doloroso, porque Connor é um pirralho, _Draco disse sombriamente em sua cabeça. _Você sabe disso. _

_Silêncio,_ disse Sylarana. _Eu quero saber o que os pirralhos disseram. Faz muito tempo desde que eu pude ser sarcástica sobre a estupidez dele._

Harry ignorou a ambos, e fixou seus olhos no rosto de Justin.

"Eles disseram que você deve ser das Trevas," Disse Justin. "Parecia que eles estavam tentando preparar algum tipo de discurso para convencer a escola disso, e eles listaram todas as justificativas que puderam pensar. Tinha as petrificações, claro, e o fato de você poder falar com cobras." Justin deu um leve tremor nessa parte, e Harry decidiu que ele devia estar pelo menos um pouco amedrontado.

_Bem ele deveria estar,_ Sylarana disse. _Eu sou uma Locusta. _

"E então teve outras coisas," Disse Justin, seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso que Harry não entendeu exatamente. "Que você o venceu no Quadribol, e que você lançou _Silencio_ nele, e que você estava o ignorando em vez de ir até ele e se desculpar." Justin balançou a cabeça. "Isso é estúpido. Eu tenho um irmão mais novo, e eu faço as mesmas coisas com ele. Bem, certo, ele é um Trouxa, então eu o venci no futebol americano, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Isso é só coisa de irmãos. Eu acho que Connor está com ciúmes de você, e isso é tudo. Aquelas coisas de 'Das Trevas' é apenas ele sendo estúpido."

"Então como você explica as petrificações?" Harry o desafiou.

"Muitas pessoas sendo estúpidas," Disse Justin sem hesitação. "Incluindo quem está fazendo isto. Neville e Luna vão melhorar, eventualmente. E eu sei que você vai vê-los na ala hospitalar de vez em quando, e Madame Pomfrey confia em você para entrar e ficar com eles."

"Como você sabe _disso_?" Harry perguntou antes que pudesse se parar.

"Ninguém tende a notar Lufa-Lufas, eu lhe disse," Disse Justin. "Vocês Sonserinos perdem pontos se vangloriando por ai e _proclamando_ que vocês estão acima das outras Casas cada vez que respiram. Nós Lufa-Lufas apenas _sabemos_ que nós somos superiores." Ele assumiu uma expressão densamente superior, quebrada por um sorriso em menos de três segundos.

Harry riu antes que pudesse evitar. Então ele levou uma mão à boca, e piscou. Justin lhe deu um tipo diferente de sorriso e acenou a cabeça.

"Eu realmente não sei o que pensar de você, Potter," Ele disse. "Mas eu sei que não quero pensar o que seu irmão pensa de você, porque ele está sendo um _irmão_, e não o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, quando ele passa seu tempo proclamando que você é isto ou aquilo e outras coisas só porque você o venceu no Quadribol. Bem, a escola inteira não é os pais dele."

Harry acenou mais uma vez. Ele tinha esperado ouvir essas palavras, ou algo parecido, ele pensou. As percepções de Connor sobre bem e mal eram muito freqüentemente corretas, mas desta vez ele tinha entendido os fatos de modo errado. E qualquer um poderia estar errado. Esse era um modo em que ele poderia pensar que irmão estava enganado sem querer se apavorar que Connor estar enganado significava que ele, Harry, não era realmente bom.

"Eu vou voltar e falar para o resto de minha Casa que você é legal, sério," Disse Justin, e olhou em cima de seu ombro. Harry seguiu o olhar dele, e piscou. Professora Sprout estava junto de Hannah Abbott e Ernie Macmillan que estavam fazendo incontáveis perguntas inocentes sobre replantar as Mandrágoras e sobre a consistência da terra, e sobre muitas outras coisas. A Professora de Herbologia estava lhes respondendo, seu rosto cheio de prazer por ter dois estudantes tão ansiosos. Harry tinha que admitir que este era um modo realmente efetivo para impedi-la de interferir com a conversa dele e de Justin.

"Eles fizeram isso de propósito?" Ele perguntou para Justin.

"Claro," Disse Justin. "Mas eles realmente precisavam de ajuda em Herbologia, também. Eles passaram muito tempo nas últimas semanas colecionando figurinhas de Sapos de Chocolate em vez de estudar. Eles estão preocupados com os exames." Ele deu a Harry um empurrão suave no ombro. "Estarei de olho em você, Potter."

Ele voltou aos seus colegas de Casa. Hannah e Ernie terminaram de fazer suas perguntas, e Professora Sprout passeou ao redor da estufa, ajustando seu chapéu cuidadosamente na cabeça.

"O que foi _isso_?" Draco perguntou então, se lançando sobre ele, transtornado o bastante para falar em voz alta - ao menos em um sussurro, entretanto, já que Professora Sprout lançou brevemente um olhar para eles.

"Eu estava fazendo um novo amigo," Harry respondeu suavemente, conferindo sua Mandrágora mais uma vez. Ele se achou desfrutando da expressão de frustração no rosto de Draco.

"Mas eu sou seu melhor amigo," Disse Draco.

"Claro," Disse Harry. "Mas Justin é um novo amigo." Ele olhou sobre seu ombro e sorriu ao Lufa-Lufa que o estava assistindo. Justin acenou com a cabeça enquanto sussurrava com Hannah. Hannah olhou para Harry, seus olhos especulativos, cautelosos, mas não bravos.

"Ele é um _Lufa-Lufa_," Disse Draco. "E um _Sa_ -"

A mão de Harry estava perto do braço de Draco. Foi uma coisa simples dar um beliscão no ombro de Draco, forte o bastante que o braço dele ficou amortecido.

_Ow!_ Draco lamentou em sua cabeça. Harry poderia ouvir Sylarana rir silenciosamente, sibilando.

"Você estava dizendo?" Harry perguntou, sem olhar para cima.

"Um _Nascido Trouxa_," Disse Draco. "Isso era o que eu ia dizer. Sério."

_Mentiroso,_ Sylarana o acusou. Harry acenou a cabeça em acordo.

Draco esfregou seu ombro e olhou a Harry amuadamente por um momento. "Nem sempre eu gosto de você quando você é assim," Ele murmurou.

Harry encolheu os ombros e tirou suas luvas. A aula de Herbologia estava quase terminando.

Abruptamente, sua visão embaçou e ganhou cores sangrentas. Sylarana deu um sibilo de raiva e apertou seu corpo. Tom Riddle parou de pinotear na caixa depois de um momento, e a visão de Harry voltou ao normal, mas ele sabia que este tinha sido o primeiro teste.

Riddle poderia ter sentido a conversa com Justin, ele pensou, quando acenou a cabeça a um Draco preocupado para informá-lo que estava bem. Ele poderia ter decidido que Justin era seu próximo alvo.

E, abruptamente, Harry percebeu que ele tinha um plano para lidar com Riddle.

Ele se achou sorrindo, e ignorou a curiosidade borbulhante de Draco e Sylarana no momento. Às vezes, era agradável ter um segredo.

* * *

Obrigado pelas Reviews e pelos conselhos de Português, eu aprecio muito os dois, mas não se esqueçam de deixar uma review, por mais breve que seja, sempre será apreciada.


	17. Planos de Batalha

**Capítulo Dezesseis: Planos de Batalha **

Harry bateu na porta do escritório de Snape com bom humor, e sentiu a presença do homem dentro de sua mente ficar cruel com suspeita. Harry nunca estava de bom humor quando vinha para suas lições. Ou ele estava estressado, depois de lidar com as emoções que nadavam em seus pensamentos e com os outros estudantes com quem tinha de lidar todos os dias, ou ele simplesmente era severo e determinado, querendo dominar as novas técnicas de Oclumencia tão rápido quanto possível.

"Entre," Snape disse depois de um momento, e Harry entrou, olhou rapidamente ao redor só para ter certeza de que ninguém mais estava ali, e fechou a porta atrás dele.

"Professor Snape, senhor," Ele disse, sentindo emoções raramente usadas de empolgação e esperança na superfície de sua mente. Snape se apoiou na escrivaninha, olhos intensos. Harry suspeitou que ele estava a ponto de começar novamente algum discurso sobre como a Oclumencia era uma arte de movimento, e que ele tinha que poder fechar a felicidade tão facilmente quanto ele estava trabalhando para fechar a aflição e a raiva. "Eu tenho uma idéia para derrotar Tom Riddle."

A caixa pinoteou em sua mente, e Sylarana sibilou para ele. _Você poderia evitar falar sobre ele a menos que você absolutamente necessite? Você sabe como ele fica._

_Eu sei,_ Harry lhe falou, e acariciou as costas dela onde ela estava em seu braço. _E você é uma cobra maravilhosa, uma cobra magnífica, por conter ele tão efetivamente._

Sylarana fez um som suspeito sob sua respiração, mas aceitou o elogio e a carícia. Harry olhou de novo para Snape que tinha a cabeça inclinada para um lado e já tinha levantado por detrás de sua escrivaninha.

"Você _acha _que sabe um meio de fazer isso, pelo menos, Sr. Potter," Ele sussurrou. "Você pode se manter pensando nisto mesmo enquanto eu ataco? _Legilimencia!_"

Harry rodou seus olhos e saltou em sua mente quando Snape começou a sondá-la. Suas lições de treinamento sempre eram assim, agora. Snape provocava a raiva e a frustração de Harry de propósito, e então lhe dizia que mantivesse elas escondidas ou firmes enquanto ele vasculhava os pensamentos de Harry. Harry suspeitou que este era realmente um treinamento útil, mas Snape estava ficando previsível no modo que ele manobrava.

_Ele não deveria ser previsível. Isso poderia ser uma notícia ruim para Connor como também para mim. Snape é o único Oclumente bem treinado que eu posso persuadir, certamente o único que Dumbledore e outros adultos estariam inclinados a escutar. Eu tenho que ter certeza de que ele manterá o ritmo de seu próprio treinamento, também._

Ele lançou seu plano tão forte quanto pôde, na cara de Snape. Snape ofegou e se retirou, e Harry pôde ver algo diferente de escuridão enxameada com cores. Snape se sentou em sua cadeira e piscou a Harry, então balançou a cabeça.

"Isso foi - impressionante, Sr. Potter," Ele disse, em um tom severo.

Harry rodou seus olhos novamente. "Obrigado. Mas o que você acha do plano? Ou você está se referindo ao plano assim como sua expulsão de meus pensamentos?"

"Você quereria me matar, claro, se eu fosse um inimigo real, ou pelo menos me desarmar," Snape continuou, sentando em sua cadeira e dobrando suas mãos uma pose dissertativa. "Afinal de contas, se eu escapasse sabendo de seu plano, você não ficaria agradado."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "E o que você acha do plano?"

Snape apertou suas mãos em frente a si. "ele é insanamente perigoso," ele disse. "O tipo de esquema arriscado mais provável de ser preparado por um Grifinório. Em um sonho febril."

"Se você me compara a meu irmão, Professor Snape, você está me elogiando, não me insultando," Harry disse, seu tom agradável cheio de determinação. "E ter Tom Riddle em minha cabeça já é insanamente perigoso."

"Isso não funcionará," Disse Snape. "A coisa toda depende de uma combinação de tempo e habilidade que é extremamente difícil alcançar."

"Eu acredito que pode funcionar," Disse Harry, o olhando nos olhos. O fato de Sylarana não ter contestado a isto lhe dava esperanças. O apoio dela provavelmente seria o elemento mais importante de todos. "Não, nós não podemos fazer nada sobre a inquietude crescente _dele_, mas nós podemos ter a certeza de que eu o derrotarei."

Snape se apoiou na escrivaninha. "Isto requerer - uma _profundidade _de magia que você ainda não tem, Harry. Força, sim, claro, mas você não pode lutar contra o Lord das Trevas só no campo da força mágica. Ele sabe mais sobre isso. Ele soube mais até mesmo quando ele estava na idade presente dele, e ele pode ter puxado mais da sua magia para a caixa. É impossível saber isso sem se aventurar além das proteções, o que eu não farei."

Harry acenou. "Sobre profundidade, senhor, você quer dizer algo assim?" Ele fechou seus olhos e expôs sua magia ao seu redor, do modo que ele tinha feito no escritório de Dumbledore. Ele sentiu o cheiro limpo da cachoeira novamente, e ouviu os sinos tocando, e a voz cantando ao longe.

A magia estava vindo de algum lugar debaixo dele, por falta de uma palavra melhor, ele pensou. Se sua mente fosse umas séries de teias, do modo que Draco e Snape insistiam, então ela vinha de algum lugar abaixo de onde as teias corriam, pontes esbeltas sobre um golfo negro. Esta era a magia interna, a magia embutida em seu corpo e em seus ossos e coração.

"Sr. Potter."

Harry abriu os olhos. Ele mal poderia ver Snape por um vislumbre, uma neblina natatória de poder. Os olhos do professor estavam comprimidos, e ele tinha sua varinha em uma mão. Harry esperava que ele não tentasse ler os pensamentos de Harry neste momento. Harry não estava completamente seguro de qual mente se pega.

"É algo assim que eu quis dizer, sim," Disse Snape quietamente. "Agora pare com isso."

Suavemente Harry dobrou a magia de volta em seu próprio lugar, a comprimindo como dobras de pano e asas em seus devido lugar, um pouco de cada vez. Sua magia trovejou por isto. Agora que estava corretamente desperta, ela queria ser usada. Havia feitiços que ele poderia fazer com ela, proteções que ele poderia criar, pequenas descontinuidades no espaço que ela poderia reparar para ele se ele desejasse…

Mas ela escutou quando ele disse para ir embora, e afundou longe de visão.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele se sentia diminuído, de alguma maneira, depois de ficar no meio de todo aquele poder. Mas ele se lembrou, como Lily sempre tinha feito, que havia coisas maiores do que o poder, coisas maiores do que a magia. Amor era uma delas, e ele tinha que amar Connor, pela inocência dele, pela pureza dele, até mesmo pela estupidez dele que insistia em dizer que ser da Casa Sonserina era igual a ser das Trevas. Enquanto seu irmão pensasse essas coisas, ele ainda era uma criança, seu coração puro.

Harry, enquanto isso, fazia planos insanamente perigosos para tirar Voldemort de sua cabeça.

Ele sentiu Tom Riddle pular novamente na caixa, mas ignorou isto. Ele olhou para cima e encarou Snape nos olhos, e esperou pelo veredicto dele.

Snape balançou a cabeça uma vez, lentamente. Seus olhos estavam menos vazios do que Harry alguma vez tinha os visto, entretanto ele não podia identificar que emoção lutava atrás deles. Ele ainda não era bom em ler os sentimentos de ninguém exceto os de Connor. "Eu queria que você não tivesse necessidade de fazer isto," Ele murmurou. "Que você nunca tivesse sido treinado para ser o guerreiro que parece que você está se tornando."

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Essa é uma coisa estranha para você querer, senhor. Se eu fosse mais parecido com meu irmão, você me odiaria. Se eu não fosse o que eu sou, então você não gostaria de mim tanto quando gosta."

Snape vacilou com isso, de fato _vacilou_, entretanto Harry supôs que suas chances de ver isto foram aumentadas pela presença de Snape em sua cabeça. O professor fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"É um plano perigoso," Ele disse. "E um que depende muito do poder. E eu acho que uma vez que tal magia, como a que você possui, for chamada, ela não poderá ser dominada e voltar novamente para seu lugar."

Harry esperou.

Snape abriu os olhos e acenou a cabeça a Harry. "Mas é o único plano que funcionará. Nós trabalharemos nele. Enquanto isso, eu sugiro que você vá ao Diretor. Você precisará ficar na escola durante o feriado de Natal para isto ter alguma chance de funcionar."

"Sim, senhor," Disse Harry. "Obrigado, senhor." Ele se virou e partiu. Não estava muito tarde ainda, mas o Diretor poderia ir cedo para cama. Harry não sabia que tipos de horários ele mantinha.

_Isso é ruim,_ ele pensou enquanto trotava ao longo do corredor de entrada. _Eu tenho que saber os horários dele, ele não é meu inimigo, mas ele não pode ser meu amigo sem uma reviravolta estranha das circunstâncias, e eu deveria conhecê-lo melhor do que conheço._

"Irmão."

Harry se virou lentamente. Ele percebeu, finalmente, que não tinha renovado o feitiço _Muffliato _quando ele se desfez depois do jantar. Ele tinha ido ver Snape, incapaz pensar em qualquer outra coisa, e agora estavam tirando vantagem disso.

Uma multidão enorme de estudantes estava no corredor, uma multidão obviamente organizada. Eles formavam um círculo. Harry tinha entrado no meio dele sem ter notado.

Ele descobriu seus dentes sem notar, fúria e ansiedade surgindo à frente de sua mente. Connor, que avançou pelo outro lado do círculo, flanqueado por Rony e Hermione, deu um sorriso torto para ele.

"Vêem como ele mostra seus dentes como uma fera?" Ele perguntou para os outros estudantes, principalmente Corvinais e Grifinórios. "Eu não posso acreditar que os professores o deixaram ficar aqui na escola conosco. É só uma questão de tempo antes dele perder completamente o controle e atacar outra pessoa."

Harry olhou nos olhos de seu irmão. Ele não via nada de compaixão neles, nada de clemência, nada de perdão. Ele não via nada da inocência pela qual ele sempre procurara. Connor não parecia nada mais do que um tiranozinho se preparando para desfrutar das lágrimas e lamentos de uma vítima cativa, do mesmo modo que os tiranos da Corvinal tinham atormentado Luna. Harry achou que podia vê-los pelo canto de seu olho, realmente - Gorgon e Jones, prontos para desfrutar do espetáculo.

A decisão de Harry se firmou e se sobrepôs as outras emoções. Ele tinha seus planos novos e suas prioridades novas e Tom Riddle em sua cabeça, sim, mas seu primeiro e principal dever era cuidar de Connor. Ele tinha favorecido seu irmão até agora. Esses tinham sido jogos infantis, coisas que não podiam feri-lo verdadeiramente.

Mas agora Connor estava se preparando para cometer o tipo de erro do qual sua futura liderança do mundo bruxo poderia nunca se recuperar. Harry tinha que pará-lo.

Sylarana começou a se mexer em seu braço. _Não!_ Harry falou a ela, e ela parou. Ela não disse nada, sabendo que não deveria competir com ele.

Draco sentiu seu perigo então, e se sentou na cama dele nas masmorras de Sonserina. _Eu posso estar ai em dois minutos com outros cinco Sonserinos, Harry. É só pedir._

_Há muitos deles,_ Harry calmamente discordou, seus olhos nunca se movendo de seu irmão. _E eu quero controlar isto aqui sozinho. Isto estava para acontecer a muito tempo._

Draco trovejou na cabeça dele, mas não disse mais nada. A presença de Snape estava alerta e silenciosa. Sylarana se enrolou sobre a caixa e não disse nada também.

Por estar procurando, Harry viu um movimento se aproximar das bordas da multidão. Ele virou seus olhos naquela direção sem virar sua cabeça. Justin e vários outros Lufa-Lufas estavam lá, assistindo atentamente. Ele não sabia se eles estavam mais interessados nele ou em Connor.

_Nos dois, provavelmente,_ ele pensou, e então retrocedeu quando Connor puxou um pedaço de pergaminho de suas vestes e começou a ler em voz alta.

"Nós, Connor Potter, Rony Weasley, e Hermione Granger," Ele começou, "criamos a seguinte lista de evidências de que Harry Potter é um Bruxo das Trevas, e deveria ser banido imediatamente da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, pelo bem de todos os outros estudantes."

Harry suspirou. Às vezes seu irmão cruzava a linha da tolice, e esta era uma delas.

"A quem você vai apresentar a lista?" Ele perguntou, interrompendo seu irmão. Isso não tinha sido nem mesmo difícil. Sua voz era moderada, mas pôde cortar através da lógica crua que Connor estava borbotando. "Pela lei, uma lista desse tipo tem que ser apresentada ao Diretor se você está em terreno escolar, ou ao Ministério se você não está. Você deveria saber disso, Connor. Vários Bruxos das Trevas foram afastados de terrenos escolares durante a Primeira Guerra. Há um procedimento para isto." Ele deixou seus olhos sacudirem lateralmente e capturem Hermione. "Alguém deveria ter falado para você sobre os precedentes legais."

Hermione corou de tal modo que Harry pensou que ela sabia exatamente pelo que a lista deveria ter passado. Ele olhou nos olhos dela por um longo momento, querendo saber por que ela tinha se envolvido nisto. Só porque Connor era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? Ou a amizade dela com ele era mais profunda do que Harry tinha pensado? O satisfazia, se este fosse o caso, que ela pensasse que deveria quebrar as regras por causa da amizade, mas ele desejou que ela tivesse escolhido um modo menos chamativo de fazer isso.

"Cale-se," Disse Connor, seu rosto corando. "Eu sei que ela tem que ser apresentada ao Diretor para ser legal. Mas estou lendo ela aqui primeiro porque eu quero que a escola inteira saiba de seus crimes." Ele respirou fundo para continuar.

"A escola inteira?" Harry deu uma olhada em volta novamente, mas sua primeira impressão não tinha sido errada. Os estudantes parados ali eram Corvinais e Grifinórios, com alguns poucos Lufa-Lufas. Nem um único Sonserino, nem a maioria da Casa Lufa-Lufa, nem mesmo todos Corvinais e Grifinórios; Harry sabia que os dois monitores que Dumbledore tinha nomeado para vigiá-lo, Percy Weasley e Penélope Clearwater, não estavam ali. "Não. Eu acho que você deveria ter feito isto no Salão Principal, na hora da refeição se você queria pegar todo mundo -"

"_Cale-se!_" Connor disse novamente, e desta vez sacudiu o pergaminho para dar ênfase. "A menos que você tema as provas que nós criamos para condenar você."

"Criaram," Disse Harry, retrocedendo e sorrindo a Connor. Ele estava começando a desfrutar de si mesmo agora. Posição de culpa entrelaçada com prazer, e ainda ele não achava que podia ter se impedido falar mesmo que tivesse tentado. "Essa é uma palavra interessante para você usar, irmão."

"Cale-se!" Connor gritou, e então começou a ler apressadamente. "Nós temos razões para acreditar que Harry James Potter é responsável pelas petrificações acontecendo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Uma vítima foi Luna Lovegood, uma puro-sangue do primeiro ano da Corvinal com quem o acusado foi visto freqüentemente semanas antes da petrificação. O outro foi Neville Longbottom, um puro-sangue do segundo ano da Grifinória com quem o acusado trabalhou freqüentemente em Poções. Ele foi achado perto do corpo de Lovegood, e poderia ter sido achado perto do corpo de Longbottom facilmente."

"Oportunidade não significa que eu fiz isto," Disse Harry calmamente.

Os olhos de Connor brilharam furiosamente a ele sobre o papel. "O acusado também teria tido o tempo e a oportunidade para fazer isto contra sua própria vontade. Ele foi possuído por um artefato, um livro que aparentemente sussurrava na cabeça dele e o fazia esquecer de onde estava. Aquele livro poderia estar envolvido nas petrificações que se seguiram? A possessão poderia ter transformado o acusado em um Bruxo das Trevas? As investigações estão pendentes."

Harry gelou por um longo momento enquanto os sussurros aumentavam ao redor dele. Connor expôs este segredo às pessoas ao seu redor…

Ele tinha ido muito longe. Ele tinha esquecido da lealdade familiar e do perdão aos inimigos, da justiça e da clemência, em sua perseguição nesta rivalidade tola.

Harry fechou os olhos. Um momento depois, seu irmão ganiu. Harry abriu os olhos novamente para ver o papel flamejando e se desfazendo em cinzas.

"Eu posso adivinhar as outras coisas que estavam ali," Harry disse suavemente, seus olhos nunca saindo da face de Connor. Sua magia tremia ao seu redor, elevando asas, querendo golpear. Harry ignorou este impulso. Ele sempre ia defender Connor, nunca ferir, até mesmo se neste instante seu irmão não conseguisse ver como Harry o defendia. "Vencendo você no Quadribol. Não deixando Rony ferir Draco. Falando com cobras. Lançando _Silencio _em você. Não confiando em você tanto quanto eu deveria." Ele pausou, então somou, "Sendo Selecionado na Sonserina. Eu disse todos?"

A face de Connor perdeu o sangue. "Como você -"

Harry suspirou em voz alta. "Lhe ocorreu que apenas possessão e falar Língua de Cobra são características das Trevas dentre todos estes, Connor? Eu poderia derrotá-lo no Quadribol e ainda não seria das Trevas. Eu impedi Grifinória de perder volumosos pontos de Casa protegendo Draco de Rony e não enfeitiçando Rony eu mesmo - ou você. Eu lancei _Silencio _em você porque você estava sendo um pirralho, e você sabe disto, enquanto mandava na Professora McGonagall. Eu não confiei em você porque eu achei que você provavelmente faria algo assim, algo que vai danificar sua reputação com os adultos e Sonserinos também." Ele soltou a respiração. "E se ser Selecionado na Sonserina significa que eu sou das Trevas, por que você estava me dizendo ano passado que eu ainda era bom, ainda parte da Luz, ainda um potencial Grifinório?"

Ele poderia sentir suas emoções aborrecidas se acalmando. Ele ainda estava falando com seu irmão em vez de baixar sua cabeça e aceitar tudo em silêncio, mas ele não estava contra atacando. Isso deveria funcionar. _Funcionaria_, ele pensou, já que ele podia sentir o rossar insistente da magia em seus lados e sabia que poderia fazer muito pior do que isto, se quisesse.

"Você era bom na época, eu acho," Disse Connor, seu rosto era uma mistura horrível de vermelho e verde e pálido. "Mas não agora."

"Mas você não ficou transtornado comigo até que eu venci você no Quadribol." Harry mostrou.

"Isso não é verdade," Connor discutiu. "Eu fiquei chateado sobre a petrificação de Luna."

"Mas a primeira coisa, a _primeira _coisa, até mesmo antes disso, foi sobre eu não sair do caminho para que Rony pudesse enfeitiçar Draco," Disse Harry. "Você estava me dizendo para entregar meu amigo para você. Que tipo de irmão pediria isso?" Os outros estudantes estavam ficando muito quietos, ele notou. Nem mesmo Rony e Hermione pareciam querer interferir.

"Um verdadeiro irmão!" Disse Connor, apertando seus punhos. "Eu pus a lealdade a família em primeiro lugar. Você deveria ter feito isso, também!"

"Ah." Harry acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Então você teria deixado Draco enfeitiçar Rony, se eu tivesse lhe pedido?"

A face de Connor ficou completamente pálida, e ele apertou suas mãos. Ele sabia o que tinha que dizer, Harry pensou, em algum lugar além do redemoinho de suas emoções e a magia, seguindo a trama dos bruxos puro-sangue. Connor sabia o que a situação exigiria dele. E ele estava muito auto-atento para perceber quão totalmente ridículo soaria. Poderia ter drama nas situações certas, mas esta não era uma delas. Tinha deixado de ser uma delas no momento que Harry revidou com lógica em vez de cair em seus joelhos e mendigar perdão, ou golpeando com magia das Trevas para matar a todos.

"Mas eu sou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu," Disse Connor, e então corou.

"Eu sei," Disse Harry. "Mas nem mesmo o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu têm o direito de exigir tudo o que quiser de seu irmão. Ele _certamente _não tem o direito de exigir que seu irmão o deixe ferir outras pessoas." Ele engoliu, já que ele não teria aceitado isso se Draco ou outra pessoa dissesse isto a ele, mas eles não estavam falando de Harry e Connor aqui, um Harry que tinha sido treinado para servir seu irmão e um Connor merecedor de ser servido. Eles estavam falando de Meninos-Que-Sobreviveram e irmãos em teoria. Enquanto Harry pensasse nisto desse modo, e focalizasse no fato de que isto ia, eventualmente, fazer de Connor um líder melhor, o reembolsando no futuro pelo que custaria agora, então ele não ficaria furioso. "O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu brilha perdão e compaixão, Connor. Onde isso foi parar em você?"

"Mas você - você é um _Sonserino_," Disse Connor.

"O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu deveria estender as mãos e unir todas as Casas na escola," Disse Harry. _Respire. Respire. Pense no futuro. Não pense no olhar de traição nos olhos dele._ "Ou isso não importa para você? Você só vai recrutar Grifinórios e Corvinais porque uns são da sua Casa e os outros são da que me odeia? E então o que acontecerá quando eu morrer? Os Corvinais não terão nenhuma outra razão para estar com você. E os Lufa-Lufas e os Sonserinos? Só os Grifinórios lutaram com você na batalha final, Connor?"

"Ela está muito distante, no futuro," Disse Connor.

"A Guerra está aqui e agora," Disse Harry. "E você fez desse um problema Legal quando me acusou de petrificar Luna e Neville." Ele virou sua cabeça para olhar escada acima. "Eu estou indo ver o Diretor. Você quer vir e recitar suas acusações para ele, de forma que você possa me tirar da escola?"

Seu irmão fez um pequeno som de choramingo. Harry olhou de volta para ele, e viu a face de Connor se contorcer quando a cabeça dele se voltou para o outro lado.

E então Harry entendeu.

Tudo isso realmente _tinha _sido sobre o que Justin tinha lhe falado: ciúme e uma criança lamentando de incerteza pelo novo lugar das coisas. Connor só queria que Harry quebrasse e admitisse que estava errado. Isso era _tudo _o que ele queria. Ele não tinha se preparado para uma oposição, nem mesmo que Harry levaria isto tão seriamente quanto como um assunto Legal. Ele só queria que seu irmão dissesse que estava errado. Ele só queria ganhar a discussão. Ninguém era mais teimoso que uma criança mimada certa de ter a razão, afinal de contas.

Harry sentiu um cansaço enorme se abater sobre ele. Enquanto o fracasso de Connor tinha levado isto a um patamar tão sério quanto ele deveria ter esperado, não havia uma quebra tão profunda e irreconciliável entre eles, ainda significava que Connor não estava pensando na Guerra, no futuro. Ele ainda pensava como um menino. Isso teria que mudar.

"Connor," Disse Harry suavemente, dando um passo adiante.

"Não fale comigo," Ele lamentou na direção de Harry, dando um passo atrás. "Você tinha razão, certo? Você tinha razão." Ele se virou e fugiu na direção da Torre da Grifinória, chorando. Harry sabia que não podia ter feito mais nada, mas ele também sabia o que Connor sentiria quando voltasse a raciocinar normalmente. Ele tinha começado a _chorar _em frente a todo mundo.

Ele só ficaria mais envergonhado e mais furioso que antes.

Harry suspirou e olhou para Rony e Hermione. Os olhos de Rony estavam largos, e ele não parecia conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. Hermione desviou o olhar.

"Você deveria saber," Harry disse, falando principalmente com ela. "Se vocês iam me acusar legalmente, então você deveria ter tido a certeza de que estava sendo _Legal_, e que estavam sendo seguidos todos os procedimentos certos."

Hermione acenou a cabeça uma vez, seus lábios apertados juntos.

Harry balançou a cabeça e se virou para subir para o escritório do Diretor. Gorgon e Jones estavam em seu caminho. Eles pularam para o lado quando Harry fez um pequeno gesto impaciente, mas eles pareciam atordoados quando seus olhos o seguiram.

Harry também estava atordoado. Isso não era o que ele tinha esperado que acontecesse. Ele tinha pensado que explodiria a qualquer momento, ou que teria usado sua magia para golpear Connor, ou cederia e apenas faria o que quer que seu irmão quisesse dele. Quaisquer dessas hipóteses teriam servido ao que ele conhecia de si mesmo ultimamente - emocional, obcecado com seu poder e em perigo de ser corrompido por ele, ainda obediente a todo capricho de Connor se Connor estivesse merecendo tal obediência.

_Merecendo._

Harry respirou mais facilmente. Seus votos.

_Ser seu irmão e seu amigo e seu guardião._

Apenas um desses era um termo de parente consangüíneo, e apenas um desses era um termo de companhia. A responsabilidade de Harry como guardião vinha primeiro, determinado o peso de seus outros votos. Seu dever primário era _proteger _Connor, não o fazer feliz. Ele tinha deixado seu irmão no último ano infeliz em nome de executar seu dever. Ele poderia fazer isto novamente.

Ele poderia seguir este curso estranho que sua vida tinha tomado e também voltar ao que Connor precisasse que ele fosse. Ao término do ano, se não antes, ele poderia explicar a Connor o que tinha acontecido e o receber novamente como um irmão.

Por agora, ele tinha um Diretor para conversar sobre ficar durante o feriado de Natal.

Ele subiu as escadas.

* * *

"Claro, meu querido menino," Dumbledore calmamente concordou. "Eu teria sugerido sua permanência aqui durante o feriado, se você não tivesse. Eu acho que as proteções de Hogwarts são a melhor proteção para você em todo caso, e que não seria sábio levar Tom Riddle para dentro das paredes de Godric's Hollow."

Harry se recostou na cadeira e estreitou seus olhos ligeiramente. O Diretor sorriu para ele. Seu rosto não mostrava nada errado, enquanto sua mão se movia continuamente para uma tigela de doces em sua escrivaninha e os colocava em sua boca. Harry poderia sentir o cheiro azedo forte deles de onde estava.

Mas ao redor de Dumbledore, sua magia estava encaracolada, pronta para golpear ou obrigar sua vontade. Harry não sabia porque. Era simplesmente porque ele tinha entrado no escritório com sua própria magia rugindo ao seu redor?

"Eu posso perguntar qual seu plano para lidar com Tom Riddle?"

Harry não queria falar para o Diretor. Abaixando sua cabeça ligeiramente, de forma que seus olhos não encontrariam os de Dumbledore bem o bastante para deixar o homem ler seu pensamento, ele murmurou, "Eu já tenho ele pronto, senhor. Tom Riddle tem uma fraqueza em particular, e eu estou usando ela. Eu vou ter certeza de cuidar dele e que nenhum outro estudante estará em perigo, senhor."

"E sobre você, Harry?" Dumbledore se apoiou na escrivaninha, o quadro de um mentor preocupado. "Você estaria em perigo, ainda."

Harry decidiu abruptamente que ele queria saber de algo. Ele elevou seus olhos completamente para Dumbledore e perguntou, "Senhor, você sabe para o que minha mãe me criou e treinou, não sabe? Você _deveria _saber."

Os olhos de Dumbledore se alargaram em uma breve surpresa. Harry sentiu a mente dele passar sem esforço por seus pensamentos. A técnica de Oclumencia dele era diferente da de Snape. Em vez de nadar e caçar entre as várias recordações, ele emanava luz, e chamava apenas certos pensamentos tão suavemente que Harry os sentia zumbir ao longo da superfície de sua mente, ele apenas olhou-os brevemente.

Harry esperou que ele visse e sentisse a caixa, e as proteções de Snape, e fizesse um comentário sobre eles.

À surpresa de Harry, Dumbledore não pareceu senti-los, ou as presenças de Draco e Snape em sua mente. Ele somente deu uma olhada, zumbindo, e então flutuou para fora novamente. Quando Harry piscou e olhou, Dumbledore estava mastigando doces novamente em sua escrivaninha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Acontece que eu sei," Disse Dumbledore. "Um poderoso guerreiro da Luz. Você já sabe bem magia defensiva e magia sem varinha, eu acho?"

Harry engoliu lentamente. _Ele está brincando comigo? Como ele pode não saber sobre a escuridão que está escondida dentro de mim?_ "Um guardião de Connor primeiramente, senhor," Ele disse. "E eu não pude deixá-lo me acusar de ser um Bruxo das Trevas e possivelmente conseguir me tirar de Hogwarts. Você entende isso?"

Dumbledore riu. "Claro que eu entendo, meu querido menino. É como eu disse para Connor quando você revelou que era um Ofidioglota: ele tem que aprender a unir as Casas e conduzir o mundo bruxo. E jogar um Sonserino fora da escola, e encorajar preconceitos entre as Casas não é um modo de fazer isso."

Harry se apoiou adiante em seu assento. Suas emoções tinham o deixado ter muita paz, aparentemente, já que estavam voltando com ímpeto. Raiva e preocupação e algo perigosamente próximo a ódio sufocaram sua voz quando falou ele. "Então por que você não lhe _falou _isso, senhor? Por que você o deixou continuar com esta tolice de que eu era das Trevas e que Sonserinos são maus? Quanto ao assunto, por que você deixa os outros estudantes dizerem isso tão freqüentemente?"

"Porque Connor deve ser quem os unirá, e não eu," Disse Dumbledore, e seu rosto ficou velho e triste. "Você sabe que muitas pessoas me seguem, Harry, mas eu não durarei para sempre. Connor tem que ocupar meu lugar como o líder da Luz. Não será bom se outra pessoa ganhar essa lealdade e então a transferir para ele. _Tem _queser ele. Eu fiz o que podia e permaneci fora do caminho." Ele virou a cabeça e fixou seus olhos na face de Harry. "Mas é verdade que, eu não teria feito isso se ele estivesse atacando estudantes que não podiam agüentar o fardo, verdadeiros inocentes. Você conhece o mundo, Harry, e você é bem treinado para ser qualquer coisa que Connor precise que você seja, inclusive um alvo. Você poderia agüentar o que ele estava fazendo com você."

Harry sentia sua respiração acelerar. O Diretor o considerava um sacrifício, do mesmo modo que Lily.

Ele _entendeu_.

Isso tinha sido o que Harry realmente queria saber. Qualquer um poderia saber sobre a extensão de seu treinamento, como Snape sabia, e ainda podia não entender. Era o conceito de sacrifício que eles precisavam pegar, que emoções e tudo mais era secundário para Harry para poder corresponder as necessidades de Connor.

"Você deixou muito para trás," Dumbledore continuou quietamente, nunca desviando o olhar. "Isso inclui a boa opinião de seu irmão sobre você, no momento. Mas voltará, e será mais forte pelo que você fez hoje à noite. Connor precisava olhar em um espelho e se ver refletido. Ele se entristecerá por isto, mas ele ficará mais forte no fim. Obrigado, Harry. Você está fazendo o que devia. Você está lutando sua parte nesta Guerra. Se você cedesse e fizesse o que Connor, o menino, exigia de você, você não seria forte o bastante para ser de uso a Connor, o líder, na guerra."

Harry curvou sua cabeça. Era confortante ter alguém dizendo isso a ele, e realmente acreditando nisto. Compensava violar a caixa, ter Tom Riddle em sua cabeça, as opiniões torcidas de seus pais e de Connor sobre dele.

"Obrigado, Diretor", Ele sussurrou.

"O prazer é meu, meu menino," Dumbledore respondeu, sorrindo para ele. "Agora, continue com seu plano de se livrar de Tom Riddle. Eu deixarei os detalhes com você. Eu confio em você."

Harry não tinha certeza, quando saiu do escritório, de que isso era verdade. Ele e Dumbledore não eram aliados, não realmente, não ainda.

Mas eles tinham algo parecido.

* * *

Fawkes mal esperou até que a porta se fechasse atrás de Harry antes de vibrar em desaprovação e virar suas costas.

Dumbledore piscou à fênix. Ele tinha se sentido aliviado novamente - Harry estava fazendo o que devia, Connor tinha aprendido uma lição, e ter Tom Riddle na cabeça de Harry não seria tão desastroso no final das contas, mesmo que Dumbledore não tivesse conseguido ver o plano exato de Harry, tão embrulhado e amortalhado que estava em magia das Trevas que ele não ousaria tocar. Mas Fawkes raramente expressava tão obviamente desaprovação a menos que algo estivesse errado.

"O que é, velho amigo?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Fawkes comprimiu sua cabeça debaixo de uma asa e não disse nada.

Dumbledore levantou. "Eu sei que é injusto que uma criança deva ter que pagar tal preço," Ele disse, caminhando para o poleiro. "Mas ele está disposto a isso. E ele poupará muitos outros de ter que pagar um preço semelhante." Ele levantou uma mão para acariciar as penas de Fawkes.

Fawkes abanou seu rabo e foi para o outro lado de seu poleiro, então colocou sua cabeça de volta em baixo da asa e dormiu firmemente.

Dumbledore foi deixado para imaginar o que ele tinha feito de errado, se algo estivesse errado, e o que poderia ser. As Fênix tinham freqüentemente uma visão muito pura do mundo, mas ele tinha vindo a confiar no julgamento de Fawkes.

No fim, quando nada lhe veio a mente, ele balançou a cabeça e foi se preparar para dormir, deixando sua leve intranqüilidade para trás. Problemas eram resolvidos quando precisavam ser resolvidos, como sacrifícios, e eles estariam vivendo em um tempo de guerra.

Não ajudou ele sonhar com olhos de fênix o censurando nesta noite. Mas ele tinha vivido um longo, longo tempo, e já tinha sonhado com eles antes, freqüentemente a doze anos atrás durante o auge da Primeira Guerra contra Voldemort. Como a Segunda Guerra estava começando, era natural que ele começasse a sonhar novamente com eles.

* * *

NT: Mais um capítulo trazido para vocês, espero que tenham gostado da 'conversa' de Harry e Connor.


	18. Chega o Teste

**Capítulo Dezessete: Chega o Teste**

Harry estava novamente em frente as figuras escuras em seu pesadelo, uma gritando em um espaço limitado, a outra choramingando em um maior, e tentando entender o que elas significavam, quando Riddle atacou.

A primeira coisa que ele ouviu foi Sylarana sibilando, seguida pelo sibilo de Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort, quando ele a arremessou pela Floresta Proibida. Harry virou rapidamente. As proteções de Snape estavam se desfazendo. Ele podia sentir Riddle pinotear na caixa, enquanto Sylarana lutava para se manter enrolada ao redor dela. A tampa da caixa estava começando a subir, o próprio cadeado de Harry e correntes estavam se desfazendo.

_Acorde!_ Sylarana mandou. _Você não conhece seus próprios sonhos o bastante enfrenta-lo aqui._

Harry abriu seus olhos, e dor apareceu. Ele gemeu suavemente e tocou sua cabeça. A cicatriz estava em chamas, e cheia de sangue.

As cortinas foram abertas à direita de sua cama, e Draco estava lá, suas mãos apertaram os punhos de Harry, tirando sua mão da cicatriz. Harry agradecia isso, e tentou transmitir isso com seu olhar. Draco sorriu, mas era um sorriso severo, e sua face quase tinha ficado tão pálida quanto quando ele confrontou seu pai.

"Eu estou aqui, Harry," Draco disse, e sua voz em seu canto da mente de Harry repetiu. _Eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem._

Harry sentiu Snape despertar logo depois, preocupado por apenas um momento antes de esconder sua preocupação debaixo da frieza, e então fluir ao ataque. As proteções foram fortalecidas. Snape as seguraria, de forma que Riddle não poderia rasgar elas, mesmo sem Harry pedir.

Harry não queria que ele fizesse isso. Isso atacaria a mente do professor, também. E ele pretendia usar isso como um teste para seu plano.

_Deixe ele sair um pouco, Sylarana._

_Eu não devo -_

_Só um pouco,_ Harry insistiu. _Eu sei que poderia me ferir, mas nós nunca vamos saber se isto funciona a menos que nós tentemos._

Sylarana relaxou seu aperto na caixa, e Snape encobriu suas proteções. Riddle aparentemente tinha ficado receoso à falta súbita de pressão. A tampa da caixa abriu, só um pouco, e uma passageira sombra preta ressaltou.

Sylarana bateu a tampa fechada novamente, e a sombra, cortada e isolada na mente de Harry, escorregou, procurando algum modo para se unir aos pensamentos dele e os controlar.

Harry flutuou ao redor dela, usando o treinamento que Snape tinha lhe dado em Oclumencia pelos últimos dois meses para se fazer parecer tão insubstancial e passageiro quanto uma mera memória. Ele sentiu o fluxo de raiva ao seu redor, acrescentando uma cor vermelha à neblina dentro de sua cabeça. Ele arremessou isso a Draco. Ele freqüentemente parecia estar quase em casa dentro da mente de Harry, como Sylarana ou o próprio Harry, e Harry não estava preocupado que ele fosse machucado a menos que a sombra virasse de repente.

Ela tentou.

Harry elevou sua magia, só uma pequena porção dela - ele não queria que Riddle entendesse o que ele estava fazendo de dentro caixa - e embrulhou a sombra dentro dela. A magia tomou forma abruptamente, quando ele pensou nela, como um vortex girando, cortando, afiado por facas em vez de ventos. As facas apunhalaram várias vezes selvagemente, fatiando e dissecando.

Quando Harry dissipou a magia, a sombra de Riddle tinha sumido, um pedaço dele destruido para sempre. Harry achou que não se sentia mal por isto. Era menos do que Riddle teria feito a ele. Pelo menos o resto da personalidade dele sobreviveu na caixa. Harry duvidava que teria qualquer coisa sua deixada para trás, se alguma vez Voldemort possuísse sua mente.

Além disso, não era a destruição de Riddle que ele planejava, então não importaria muito, nem mesmo se Riddle entendesse o que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

Ele abriu os olhos e acenou a cabeça a Draco, o sinal de que esta competição tinha terminado. Draco soltou uma respiração trêmula e levantou novamente, esfregando uma mão em sua própria testa. Ele estava suando, Harry viu com alguma surpresa.

"Eu sinto muito," Ele disse. "Isso assustou você?"

Draco luziu a ele. "Eu estava assustado por você, seu idiota. Este seu plano é insanamente arriscado."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu sei, mas é o único que tem alguma chance de ter sucesso." Ele olhou para cima quando as cortinas do outro lado de sua cama tremeram e abriram, e Blaise olhou pra dentro, carranqueando a eles.

"Qual o problema, Potter?" Ele perguntou, não exatamente com uma zombaria em sua voz. Ele sabia que Harry e Draco tinham algum tipo de segredo, e obviamente isso estava lhe deixando furioso. "Pesadelos?"

"Sim," Disse Harry calmamente.

Blaise piscou por um momento, e então piscou a Draco. "Sim, claro que é um sonho ruim," Ele disse. "É por isso que exige que Draco esteja na cama com você."

Draco corou e disparou uma negação quando levantou da cama de Harry. Harry não entendeu por que ele se aborrecia. Blaise ia pensar o que quisesse, e não era como se a acusação fosse verdade. Harry ainda não tinha tempo para esse tipo de coisa.

_Nem nunca terei, com Connor como o centro de minha vida,_ ele pensou.

_Você é um pirralho,_ disse Draco infantilmente na vanguarda de sua mente. _E Connor é um pirralho._

Harry fechou Draco novamente no canto dele enquanto Snape reajustava as proteções para manter Riddle cego e incerto. Eles tinham provado o que Harry quis provar, que eles podiam agir juntos como um time quando o perigo os ameaçava. Obviamente o teste de enfrentar Riddle, e não só um pedaço dele, seria diferente.

Mas Harry estava confiante, agora, de que podia enfrentar isto.

* * *

"Tudo certo ai, Potter?"

Harry piscou e olhou para cima. Uma cor verde tinha coberto seus olhos desde que ele tinha se levantado aquela manhã. Era o décimo oitavo dia de dezembro, e Harry tinha mantido Riddle cativo por quase um mês e meio. Ele estava obviamente se cansando disto, desde que ele estava distorcendo a visão de Harry sempre que podia.

Mas ele não estava livre. Não ainda.

Justin Finch-Fletchley estava o encarando com preocupação em frente à mesa, ignorando os Sonserinos, inclusive Draco que lhe davam olhares estranhos ou ressentidos. Ernie Macmillan e Hannah Abbott estavam flanqueando ele, e eles estavam - bem, eles não pareciam _preocupados_, exatamente, Harry pensou, mas eles não estavam gritando em pânico sobre ter algo errado com Harry, também, e isso era o bastante para ele.

"Eu não estou precisamente bem," Ele disse, e fechou seus olhos com um suspiro. "Mas eu deveria melhorar com um pouco de comida e sono." Ele cutucou seu jantar. Ele não tinha comido mais do que algumas mordidas, apesar de Draco tentar lhe empurrar mais e Sylarana fazer questão de cantar de delícia sempre que comia uma porção.

"Se cuide, Potter," Disse Justin, e segurou seu ombro brevemente. Então ele virou e saiu do Salão Principal. Ernie e Hannah se afastaram dele quando alcançaram as portas, indo na direção da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Justin parecia que ia escada acima, provavelmente para a biblioteca.

A visão de Harry borrou e nadou, e Harry ouviu Sylarana clamar de surpresa e dor.

Harry soltou o ar e tentou se acalmar, seu coração tinha acelerado o bastante para cantar em suas orelhas.

_É agora,_ ele disse para Draco e Snape. _Tom Riddle está atacando agora._

Ele ouviu um barulho na mesa principal quando Snape baixou sua taça um pouco ruidosamente. Mas ele não achava que alguém suspeitaria. Draco levantou, um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry, o fazendo levantar. Harry gemeu. O Salão era completamente um borrão agora. Sua cicatriz queimava como se mergulhada em óleo. Seu corpo tremia, e ele lutava contra a necessidade de vomitar.

"Aqui vamos nós," Draco murmurou quando eles deixaram o Salão Principal. "Nós podemos levá-lo para as masmorras, e - "

"Não," Harry disse, parando e puxando sua varinha. Ele não tinha certeza de que podia executar o feitiço que ele precisava sem sua varinha. "Nós _discutimos _isto, Draco." Toda palavra vinha com mais e mais dificuldade através da neblina. Ele podia ouvir a voz de Riddle agora, como ele não tinha ouvido em meses, sussurrando e rindo, prometendo a Harry uma recompensa se ele o soltasse e dor se não. "Você tem que voltar para as masmorras e eu tenho que enfrenta-lo fisicamente sozinho, com exceção de Sylarana. Você se manterá como um sistema de alarme."

_E eu?_ Snape perguntou na cabeça dele. Harry se assustou. Snape tão raramente falava que, não fosse a sensação estranha em sua mente, Harry esqueceria que ele estava lá.

_Fique onde está, obrigado,_ Harry lhe falou. _Ou em qualquer outro lugar onde você possa sentar confortavelmente e segurar as proteções, senhor. Você é a última linha de defesa se todo resto não sair como o planejado._

_Você deposita tanta confiança em mim, Potter._

Harry sentiu conforto até mesmo na zombaria. Ela era igual. Tudo era igual, e ele estava a ponto de fazer algo completamente novo e inesperado.

Ele olhou pelas portas do Salão Principal, e forçou seus olhos a focalizarem com esforço. Ele poderia ver Connor sentado na mesa de Grifinória. Ele tinha visto quando Draco levou Harry, entretanto olhou novamente ao prato dele. Ultimamente ele fazia questão de não olhar para Harry, e saia de seu caminho para evitar um confronto. Harry não sabia o que isso significava, a não ser que ele não ia levar isto de fato como uma desculpa até seu irmão oferecer uma.

_Pare de pensar nisso, Harry. Se concentre._

Ele se concentrou, expondo seu escudo de batalha endurecido nos últimos meses por suas lutas com suas emoções e seu treinamento com Snape, e sussurrou, _"Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio."_

O ar mexeu, e ele sentiu o feitiço se afastar dele com um longo e frio burburinho de força. Acertou Connor, e aos olhos de Harry, ele ganhou um brilho lânguido. Todo mundo ao redor dele, menos Snape, se virou para ele como flores para o sol. Havia baixos murmúrios sobre ele, e Harry podia ouvir especulações sobre como ele era bom em Quadribol, se ele tinha razão sobre seu irmão, se ele derrotaria Voldemort novamente no termino deste ano, e mais.

_Sr. Potter._ A voz de Snape rosnou. _Onde você aprendeu isso?_

_De um livro, _disse Harry simplesmente, e então estremeceu quando sua visão fugiu novamente após outro ataque de Riddle. _Nós não temos tempo agora para isto, Professor. Eu tenho que ter certeza que ninguém queira deixar o Salão Principal. Isto é apenas entre eu e Riddle, e alguém se intrometendo só deixará tudo mais difícil._

Snape não disse nada, o que Harry entendeu como um acordo. Ele realmente não se importava se não fosse. Ele tinha outras coisas para se preocupar.

Ele sentiu Draco apertar seu ombro e sussurrar, "Boa sorte." _Boa sorte_, seus pensamentos ecoaram, com um calor neles que foi escondido pelo medo em sua voz.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, e então foi escada acima.

Ele tinha deduzido que a entrada para a Câmara Secreta tinha que ser _em algum lugar_ no segundo andar, já que todos os ataques tinham acontecido lá, e ele não achava que o monstro podia ter vagado por ai sem encontrar e petrificar mais estudantes. Era um jogo arriscado, claro, uma suposição modesta, mas ele tinha que continuar. Riddle tinha trancado ou roubado completamente suas recordações sobre abrir a Câmara; Snape não tinha encontrado nenhum rastro delas em suas procuras na mente de Harry.

Harry subiu os degraus, sua cabeça baixou e sua vontade vacilou. Ele juntou forças ao seu redor como laços, como garras, como amarras. Ele podia não saber que forma a força de Riddle teria quando ele finalmente saísse da caixa, e ele se preparou de várias formas, sua mente se moldando.

Ele tinha acabado de alcançar o topo da escadaria no segundo andar quando Sylarana gritou. Harry fechou seus olhos e a sentiu perto de rasgar em duas.

_Deixe-o sair!_

_Mas você -_

_Eu ficarei bem,_ Harry mentiu, seu pulso alto e rápido trovejava em sua garganta. _Deixe-o sair. Você sabe o que tem que fazer._

Sylarana libertou a caixa.

Riddle se atirou para fora, uma nuvem de fúria e poder e ódio, e apontou tudo diretamente para Harry. Harry imaginou se ele até mesmo estava atento de que Sylarana estava enlaçada novamente ao redor da caixa, fechando sua retirada.

Agora Riddle não podia voltar, e nem Harry. Eles encararam um ao outro em sua mente, e Harry sorriu. Ele se sentia do mesmo modo de quando tinha enfrentado os Lestrange ano passado. Era perigoso, era uma batalha, era uma guerra, mas era o que seu treinamento tinha o criado para responder, e havia uma certa satisfação em saber que seu propósito mais alto na vida estava para ser cumprido.

Riddle apresentava um quadro menos composto aos olhos mentais de Harry do que ele tinha apresentado uma vez. Seus cabelos estavam selvagens em sua cabeça, sua boca estava enrugada, e seus olhos brilhavam como raios escuros. Ele estendeu uma mão para Harry, um gesto que já era ameaçador o bastante, não importava as palavras que ele dissesse.

"Você sabe o que eu vou fazer com você por me manter preso lá? Você sabe o que eu _farei _você fazer?"

"Eu tenho uma idéia muito boa," Disse Harry. Ele poupou um breve momento para imaginar o que estava acontecendo ao seu corpo, se ele tinha desfalecido ou ficado parado e dito estas palavras ao nada, mas isso não importava. Ele estava agora lutando contra Riddle. "Você me possuirá e me fará usar minha magia contra meus amigos, e me fará abrir a Câmara Secreta e libertar novamente o monstro dentro dela."

Riddle riu, um riso que era muito frio para alguém na idade aparente dele. _Não se engane,_ Harry se lembrou quando ele tomou o último fôlego e a última porção de força que ele achou que lhe permitiriam antes da batalha começar. _Este é Voldemort._

"Esse é só o começo," Riddle sussurrou. "Eu tive um mês para pensar." E então ele pulou, e sua magia veio com ele.

Harry rolou, não diretamente para evita-lo mas para ficar embaixo. Sua magia se ergueu e chicoteou ao redor de Riddle em laços firmes, o amarrando a Harry e não o deixando voar muito longe. Riddle deixou sair um suspiro surpreso, então lutou e se virou para Harry, brandindo sua própria magia como garras.

Harry descobriu o limite do poder dele quase imediatamente. Riddle era mais forte, isso era tudo, e ele conhecia técnicas de batalha real que Harry nunca tinha aprendido. Harry poderia o ouvir murmurando feitiços, e quase os lançando. Os feitiços eram de compulsão e controle, e eles logo inundariam todos os cantos da mente de Harry, lhe dando outros inimigos para batalhar.

Harry mergulhou.

Ele deixou para trás alguma de sua magia, de forma que Riddle ficasse entretido por um bom tempo antes de perceber que Harry não estava lá e o seguisse. Harry o sentiu mergulhar pela névoa da Oclumencia que preenchia as feridas em sua mente, parando de vez em quando para rasgá-las.

Harry sentia a dor, mas não deixou ela dominar sua mente. Pela primeira vez, ele poderia ver seus próprios pensamentos como teias, disparando ao seu redor em vastos padrões atordoantes da mesma maneira que Draco e Snape tinham dito que elas eram, e ele soube onde tinha que ir. Ele mergulhou para o centro delas, e Riddle foi atrás dele.

Ele poderia sentir as presenças ansiosas de Draco e Snape, esperando para ajudá-lo se pudessem. Harry sabia que eles não seriam capazes disso. Esta era uma competição de força, não para destruir mas para ganhar, e ele sabia, sem ter que se vangloriar sobre isto, que nem Draco nem Snape seriam tão magicamente poderosos quanto ele, entretanto Snape chegava, de algum modo, próximo a isso.

Ele mergulhou, desceu e desceu, e as teias chicoteavam por ele, mais e mais rápido. Riddle seguia, nunca muito longe, rosnando. Harry controlou seu medo, e substituiu ele por confiança, não muito alegre mas quase. Ele tinha praticado e praticado isto, e no fim, ele guiaria Riddle para fora de sua cabeça. Ele não tinha que destruí-lo.

Eles alcançaram o centro das teias, e Harry passou pelo que ele via como um enorme bloco brilhante de mármore branco, cheio de fios de seda. Esta era sua meta de salvar, proteger, e defender Connor, e ele cantou quando Harry por ele. Lhe deu uma onda renovada de força e o lembrou do porque ele estava fazendo isto. Harry sorriu e aumentou a velocidade de sua queda.

Seus pensamentos estavam diminuindo enquanto ele descia, afinando, se tornando um estreito e focalizado cone. Por um momento, ele ainda sentiu Riddle sobre ele, parando para olhar o bloco de mármore branco e decidindo então que não valia o esforço destruí-lo. Então ele parou de senti-lo, e caiu no buraco no centro das teias.

Riddle não estaria muito longe, ele pensou, seus pensamentos vindo com dificuldade, embora não pudesse senti-lo.

Harry girou na escuridão sob as teias e chamou sua magia.

Ela veio em resposta.

Harry a sentia como água fria, fluindo ao redor e dentro dele, a maré implacável de um mar negro, comendo as barreiras que tinham a mantido tão distante. Harry chamou e chamou e chamou, e ainda a magia lhe respondeu, onda após onda de poder. Ele enviou uma chamada final, esperando que fosse o bastante, não tendo certeza se seria.

Uma voz fria falou em sua cabeça, uma voz nova, nem Draco nem Snape nem Sylarana nem Riddle, mas se assemelhando a Riddle mais do que qualquer outra dessas vozes.

_Eu vou._

E um tsunami frio o pegou, uivando, e carregando a faísca lânguida onde Harry se segurou, no meio de todo aquele poder vindo pela abertura em suas teias, da luz chamejante de memória e consciente.

Riddle estava gritando. Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que veio a Harry, e ele se alegrou. A voz fria riu ao redor dele, e ele se achou rindo com ela, empurrando-a, batendo-a sobre Riddle e o submergindo.

Riddle também se segurou furiosamente no meio disso tudo, como Harry tinha suspeitado que ele faria. Este era Voldemort, o homem tão determinado em viver que não tinha sido morto quando foi acertado pelo _Avada Kedavra_ refletido por Connor. Ele não morreria tão facilmente, até mesmo se fosse um fragmento dele, uma memória de dezesseis anos de idade. Ele se virou, e Harry o sentiu sussurrar um feitiço que ele não reconhecia. O feitiço flutuou para as teias de Harry, pousou nelas, e começou a rasgá-las, as mastigando de modo selvagem, enviando recordações brilhando e girando pela água.

Harry fechou as águas ao redor de Riddle, fechando ele em pura magia, e começou a apertar.

Riddle gritou novamente, mas não deixou de sussurrar seus feitiços. E agora ele estava puxando poder de _outro _lugar, um funil morno de magia que vinha de longe de onde eles estavam e ainda parecia como se fosse do próprio Harry. Harry esticou breve uma luz bruxuleante de percepção na direção de Sylarana, e a achou ainda fechada sobre a caixa. A magia não estava vindo de lá.

Então ele se lembrou do que Riddle tinha dito a ele quando ele deixou Harry saber que ele ainda estava em sua mente, logo antes que ter petrificado Neville.

_Sua cicatriz. Um canal para mim. Tão calmo aqui. Como em casa._

Harry não tinha nenhuma maldita pista de como sua cicatriz era um canal para Riddle - era Connor que tinha recebido a cicatriz de maldição da varinha de Voldemort, não ele - mas ele tinha certeza que era dali que a magia vinha, deslizava de seu próprio ser e esquentava e distorcia aos propósitos errados de Riddle. O problema era que ele não sabia como lutar contra isto. Ele só tinha planejado como enfurecer Riddle, bloquear a retirada dele, lutar contra ele e tentar tira-lo de sua cabeça, e então ter Draco e Snape esperando como guardas de última hora.

A voz fria riu dele. _Ele está almejando muito alto, levando a magia do canal. Você sabe o que tem que fazer. O oposto._

"Sugar magia dos meus pés?" Harry lhe atirou, e apertou Riddle mais forte. Ele rasgou mais violentamente as recordações de Harry em resposta. Harry piscou a uma súbita e intensa visão da décima festa de aniversário dele e de Connor, e escutou atentamente a resposta da voz.

Primeiro um suspiro, que passou por ele forte o bastante para deixar cristais de gelo em sua pele, Harry tinha certeza. Então a voz disse, _Não. Vá mais fundo._

Harry engoliu. Ele já tinha descido tão longe quanto ousava, puxando toda essa magia que ele tinha flutuando ao redor dele para combater Riddle, e isso não tinha sido o bastante. Ele temia que se fosse mais para baixo, ele só acharia sedimentos e lixo de sua magia, tudo drenado para este duelo.

_Não, você não vai,_ a voz fria disse, e acariciou sua mente. Soava ansiosa. _Desça mais. Mais adiante. Tem fim o coração da magia de um bruxo? Não, não até que ele mesmo o ache, e você não achou ainda._

Harry desceu mais, mergulhando pela água escura e teias rasgadas, e entrou novamente no buraco sob as teias. Parecia quase domesticado agora, já não fervendo poder, e ele afundou por ele, e desceu, e desceu, e ainda não achou rastro da nova magia que esperava por ele.

Então ele chamou.

Com alegria selvagem, com um grito contente, o poder estava livre, e subiu ao redor dele. Harry nunca tinha sentido tal magia. Era louca. Rasgaria tudo se pudesse, pegaria o sol e a lua do céu e os usaria como jóias. Não conhecia limites, nenhum limite.

_Mas conheceria,_ pensou Harry, e baixou sua própria vontade sobre ela.

A magia resistiu e lutou como um cavalo selvagem, e era dez vezes pior do que Tom Riddle tinha sido lutando, porque Riddle era, pelo menos, estranho à sua mente, e isto era familiar. Mas Harry era duro. Ele chamaria aquele poder para derrotar Riddle e ajudar Connor. Ele nunca ia chamá-lo para simplesmente se inundar nele, como tinha feito aquele dia no escritório de Dumbledore. A mãe deles tinha o treinado bem. Ele poderia ser corrompido se fizesse isso, e ele não seria corrompido.

_Isto é por você,_ disse a voz fria.

_Isto é por meu irmão,_ disse Harry, e continuou, e a voz fria morreu com um estalo e uma lamúria, e Harry estava de volta em sua mente, completamente no controle de suas próprias ações, identificando Tom Riddle como uma partícula desgarrada, identificando…

Ele estava no segundo andar. A sombra de uma cobra enorme dançava na parede. Estava virando o corredor, e estava se estorcendo avidamente, famintamente, querendo vir e se alimentar.

Em frente a ele estava Justin, uma mão estendida e quase o tocando. "Harry?" Ele falou.

Harry sentiu uma onda de pura fúria. Riddle tinha trazido o monstro de algum modo enquanto destruía memórias, enquanto Harry estava comprometido na batalha contra ele, e ele teria petrificado outra pessoa que Harry considerava um amigo.

A cobra começou a virar no canto do corredor.

_Cobra que petrifica pessoas,_ o treinamento de Harry sussurrou a ele._ Basilisco._

Harry virou para enfrentar a sombra. Ele elevou uma mão, e levou os dois para baixo e para longe com sua magia - para baixo com Riddle, para longe com o basilisco. _"Fique," _Ele disse, e sabia que era em Língua de Cobra, e ouviu Justin ofegar, e não se importou.

A sombra continuou se movendo.

Riddle riu dele - aflito e ofegante, mas ainda um som de diversão. _Qualquer Ofidioglota pode falar com um basilisco. Só o Herdeiro de Slytherin pode controlar o basilisco da Câmara Secreta._

Enfurecido, Harry girou ele, e deu um sorriso severo quando Riddle guinchou. _Obrigado por me falar isso, Tom._

Ele arrancou a voz de Riddle e forçou-a pela sua própria boca, do mesmo modo que Riddle devia ter feito, quando ele usou Harry para abrir a Câmara e comandar a cobra. _"Volte! Volte para seu ninho. Espere lá até que eu, e somente eu, ordene que saia novamente."_

O basilisco respondeu em uma voz diferente da de Sylarana, uma voz de incrível fome. _"Eu quero rasgar. Cortar. Moer ossos. Mastigar. Sangue. Matança."_ A sombra do basilisco cresceu mais, Harry suspeitava que era sua língua bifurcada. _"Eu posso sentir o sangue-ruim. Quero um banquete decente."_

Harry sentiu seu lábio encrispar, e não tinha certeza se isso era sua própria reação ou de Riddle. Ele decidiu que não importava por agora. _"Volte para seu ninho. Você não tem escolha. Slytherin o criou, o fez, o domesticou. Me obedeça."_

O basilisco lamentou por um momento mais longo, e então virou e escorregou de volta pelo corredor. Harry esperou até que a sombra enfraqueceu e colocou sua cabeça na volta do corredor, esperando não ver outro estudante petrificado deitado lá. Ele não sabia quanto tempo o basilisco estivera solto.

O corredor estava vazio de estudantes e basilisco. Harry soltou sua respiração, e então virou sua atenção para Riddle, ainda perdido em dor e surpresa na mente de Harry.

_Eu não o quero mais__ aqui__,_ Harry pensou, mais determinado do que poderia se lembrar de estar, e desceu com todo seu peso.

Riddle bateu contra as teias da mente de Harry, contra o bloco de mármore, e mal escapou do buraco negro esperando para devorá-lo. Ele gemeu, seu feitiço rasgando as teias e sua presença foram completamente dilacerados entre a força da vontade inflexível dele, a vontade inflexível de Harry, e a magia de Harry.

No fim ele gritou._ Você não viu o melhor de mim, Harry Potter!_

_Que coisa inútil para dizer,_ Harry disse, e apertou uma última vez. _Agora vá embora, menininho._

Riddle gemeu novamente, e foi lavado de sua mente. Harry sentiu sua cicatriz queimar brevemente quando Riddle foi atirado para fora, e abriu seus olhos rapidamente para ter certeza que Riddle não tinha entrado em Justin. Porém Justin estava apenas parado lá em confusão, e Harry sentiu a presença de Riddle longe dele, diminuindo. Harry sorriu. _Provavelmente estava voltando para o diário que, eu apostaria uma dúzia de Galeões, está na Câmara Secreta. Eu não acho que ele poderia sobreviver em qualquer outro lugar além desse._

E então estava terminado.

Harry caiu de joelhos, respirando severamente. Sua cicatriz parecia uma ferida aberta, e sangue vertia continuamente sobre seu rosto. Todo músculo em seu corpo doía. Sylarana mexeu debilmente em seu braço. Mas nada disso era um problema tão potencial quanto a magia mexendo e batendo suas asas ao redor dele.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sentiu a magia estalar em atenção. Ela faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse. Ele era mais forte do que tinha imaginado. Talvez ele podesse ter matado Tom Riddle, mas ele não quis contar com isto. Ele era certamente mais forte do que Connor. O que ele queria que sua magia fizesse?

"O que eu quero que você faça," Harry sussurrou, "é ir embora."

O poder rangeu em protesto, mas Harry já estava pegando ele, ligando-o nas amarras e cordas que não tinha usado para pegar Riddle, arrastando-o para baixo. Ele o pôs no buraco sob as teias, deixou sua mente livre da água fria, e ordenou que a magia fechasse seus olhos e dormisse. Ele estava contente com a comum, o tipo cotidiano de magia que ele poderia manter em sua mente e usar na maioria do tempo.

Ele pensou ter ouvido o rosnar da voz fria antes de fechar seus olhos. Ele não se preocupou. Ele era seu mestre, e ele _não usaria_ sua magia para o mal.

"Harry."

Harry ergueu a cabeça. Ele poderia sentir Draco subindo as escadas das masmorras e Snape vindo rapidamente ao longo dos corredores, mas era Justin quem estava agora sobre dele, uma mão estendida e sua face solene.

"Eu vi a sombra do monstro," Ele disse. "E eu sabia que algo estava errado, que você estava lutando contra alguma coisa. A possessão sobre a qual seu irmão falou, talvez, assumindo que ele nem _sempre _fale merda. Obrigado por minha vida."

"Me desculpe por ter arriscado ela, em primeiro lugar," Disse Harry, apertando a mão dele e deixando Justin sacudir ela. Ele ainda não podia ficar de pé. "Eu não sabia que você estava ai até que era quase tarde de mais."

Justin encolheu os ombros. "Não dá para mudar o passado. Além do mais, foi minha culpa. Eu pensei ter visto você me seguindo, e voltei para falar com você." Ele olhou a face de Harry e fez uma careta. "Merlin, você não parece muito bem."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, não surpreendido. "Me dá licença um momento?" Ele perguntou. "Tem algo eu tenho que fazer."

"Eu não acho que você consegue caminhar até a ala hospitalar," Disse Justin, se ajoelhando ao lado dele.

"Não é isso," Harry murmurou, e fechou os olhos. Ele poderia ver os vínculos com Draco e Snape agora que ele os procurava, não o fio dourado tecido profundamente em seus pensamentos que Sylarana era, mas fios claros que corriam das bordas exteriores de sua teia central.

Ele os quebrou. Houve uma chama breve de dor, e de surpresa nos lados de Snape e Draco. Harry não se importou. Ele tinha estudado a poção que criou os vínculos, e sabia como os partir. Ele não viveria com outras pessoas em sua cabeça.

_Com exceção de mim, _disse Sylarana.

_Você é um caso especial_, Harry falou quando caiu para frente. Seu corpo tinha decidido que tinha ficado tempo o bastante sentado e queria deitar no chão.

_Eu sou muito especial_, Sylarana concordou ofuscadamente.

_Uma cobra tão bonita_, Harry murmurou. _E tão obediente, por segurar a caixa durante toda aquela batalha e não vir correndo me ajudar._

_Eu não obedeço você,_ disse Sylarana. _Eu julgo você. E você parecia ter a batalha nas mãos. Entretanto eu aceitarei o outro elogio._ E então a voz dela se cortou, e Harry soube que ela tinha dormido.

"Harry!"

Harry ouviu passos correndo pelo chão, e sorriu quando sentiu Draco se ajoelhar ao seu lado. "Eu estou bem, Draco," Ele disse, sua voz pronunciando inarticuladamente pelo esgotamento. "Ou eu ficarei."

"Se me derem licença, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Finch-Fletchley," Disse a voz fria de Snape, "Eu escoltarei Sr. Potter à ala hospitalar."

_Isso está mais para carregar,_ Harry pensou, e então apagou.


	19. Recuperação

**Capítulo Dezoito: Recuperação **

Harry abriu seus olhos lentamente. A cama da ala hospitalar não era incômoda, mas ele podia sentir os lençóis raspando contra sua pele quando ele tentava se virar. Parecia como se Madame Pomfrey tivesse lhe embrulhado tão firmemente quanto podia, de medo que ele escaparia. Harry bufou ao pensamento. Ele estava cansado e tinha uma dor pulsante em sua cabeça. A última coisa que ele queria era partir.

"Harry. Oh, graças a Merlin."

Sirius entrou em seu campo de visão por um momento, o encarando, então sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e apertou a mão de Harry nas suas. Por um momento, ele tentou dizer algo, mas acabou baixando a cabeça. Harry sentiu um toque nas costas de sua mão, lágrimas e um beijo.

"Oi, Sirius," Ele disse, e piscou. Sua garganta não parecia necessitar de muito para beber, mas sua voz estava dificilmente mais alta do que um rato arranhando um poço. "Quanto tempo se passou?"

"Uma semana," Sirius sussurrou. "Hoje é Dia de Natal." Ele sorriu. "E este é um grande presente de Natal." Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Harry.

Harry acenou a cabeça lentamente. "Você pode me conseguir um pouco de água?"

Sirius prontamente pegou da mesa uma taça com a mão, e ajudou Harry a se acomodar nos travesseiros, de forma que ele poderia beber. Harry se aborreceu ao descobrir que não podia se mover sozinho, mesmo quando tentava. Era o efeito de uma semana de repouso na cama, ele sabia racionalmente, mas ele não _gostava_. Ele tinha coisas importantes para fazer.

"Alguém mais tem me visitado?" Ele perguntou para Sirius. Muitas coisas poderiam ter mudado em uma semana, até mesmo sua relação com Connor. Ele tinha que saber, de forma que poderia imaginar qual seria seu próximo passo.

"Ah, claro," Disse Sirius. "Malfoy todo dia - e ele realmente parece ser seu amigo, Harry, mas Merlin sabe o porque. O Ranhento às vezes." Sirius carranqueou como se não gostasse disso, mas não tinha ainda proposto qualquer argumento para se opor ao fato. "E Lily e James vieram ontem. O Diretor pergunta sobre sua saúde pelo menos uma vez por dia." Ele sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam nublados. "Nós tínhamos tanto medo de você não acordar novamente, especialmente depois do que Ra-Snape nos contou sobre o dano a sua mente."

Harry tocou sua cabeça. "Minha cicatriz dói, mas o que ele quis dizer com dano?"

"Aparentemente, durante a - batalha com Tom Riddle, você perdeu algumas recordações," Disse Sirius cuidadosamente. "Ra-Snape pensou que isso deveria estar restrito a algumas aberturas moderadas, mas ele não conseguiu ter certeza. Quanto mais tempo você permanecia adormecido, mais certo ele estava de que havia sido feito outro e mais permanente dano." Ele sorriu, e desta vez parecia o sorriso despreocupado que Harry conhecia. "Ele é um bastardo tenebroso. Eu falarei isso para ele."

Harry sorriu, então hesitou. Havia uma pergunta que ele realmente queria fazer. Mas a resposta era óbvia pelo que Sirius tinha dito.

No fim, entretanto, a pressão, a esperança de que Sirius apenas tinha se esquecido de mencionar a resposta de alguma maneira, foi muita.

"Connor veio me ver?"

Os olhos de Sirius se baixaram. "Não," Ele disse quietamente. "Eu sinto muito, Harry."

Harry inspirou, expirou, inspirou, expirou. Seus olhos se fixaram na parede. "Por que não?" Ele sussurrou. "Eu sei que ele estava envergonhado de ficar em frente a mim, mas eu poderia ter morrido." Então ele estremeceu. Ele estava reclamando. Ele _não _quis soar assim, e ele soube agora que não deveria ter feito a pergunta.

"Eu acho que ele está envergonhado, até mesmo agora, por não ter acreditado em você no princípio e por tentar fazer você se expulso de Hogwarts," Disse Sirius. "Eu sei que seus pais o repreenderam duramente por isso, e eu também acho que a Professora McGonagall também teve algo para dizer a ele sobre isso. Mas - ele não está pronto, Harry. Eu não sei porque, mas ele apenas não está, ainda."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele poderia aceitar isto. Ele _tinha _que aceitar isto. Ele não sabia tudo o que estava entrando na cabeça de Connor ainda. Até que ele soubesse, então ele não teria nenhum direito de julgar seu irmão, nenhuma razão para pensar que Connor só não tinha vindo a ala hospitalar para castigá-lo. Poderia facilmente ser a confusão que Sirius acreditava que era.

Ele se deu conta de que Sirius estava dando uma olhada ao redor da ala hospitalar, seus olhos arremessando em todas direções. Harry elevou as sobrancelhas e olhou de novo para Sirius, que riu dele e o arrancou da cama.

"Sirius?" Harry guinchou. Ele se sentia fraco, ainda, mas ele não contestou ser carregado - até Sirius começar a caminhar para fora da ala hospitalar.

"Você esteve preso aqui muito tempo," Sirius disse firmemente quando eles trotaram pelos corredores. "Madame Pomfrey não está aqui por agora, ela foi visitar alguma sobrinha dela. E o Diretor e o Ra-Snape e todos os estudantes que ficaram estão no Banquete. Não há ninguém para nos ver se nós formos voar." Ele virou Harry e piscou para ele. "E eu tenho que lhe dar seu presente de Natal."

Harry se calou quando eles se moviam furtivamente pelos corredores. Ele sabia que tentar colocar algum senso na cabeça de Sirius daria em nada, e se ninguém realmente os visse…

Ele apenas esperava que eles pudessem estar de volta antes de Draco e Snape deixarem o Banquete.

Sirius passou por uma porta lateral de Hogwarts, que Harry nunca tinha visto. _Claro_, ele pensou, quando a porta abriu sobre ventos de neve e um largo, brilhante terreno que brilhava com sombras azuis na luz solar, _se alguém conhecia um caminho secreto para fora da escola, era um Maroto._

"Aqui estamos nós," Disse Sirius, e lançou um encantamento de aquecimento em Harry. "Agora, é sua escolha. Você prefere voar em minha moto ou na sua vassoura?"

"Na moto," Harry disse imediatamente. Ele achava que seria mais seguro. Ao menos, tinha mais espaço para duas pessoas. E ele ia fazer o que podia para preservar a segurança deles, se Sirius não fizesse.

Ele supôs que deveria protestar. Mas não conseguiu fazer isso. Ele tinha sentido falta desta camaradagem casual que seu padrinho estava lhe mostrando, incluindo Harry em suas brincadeiras sem pensar duas vezes. E se isto era o que deixaria Sirius confortável, se servia como um tipo de pedido de desculpas pelo o que ele tinha feito durante o período escolar, então Harry estava disposto a favorecê-lo.

_Assim como eu._

Harry se assustou. Ele tinha se esquecido de Sylarana até ela falar, entretanto a presença de um peso em seu ombro esquerdo tinha o levado a acreditar que ela estava lá.

_Muito obrigado,_ ela disse, e se esticou. _O encantamento de aquecimento é agradável. Eu estou com fome._

_Nós conseguiremos um pouco de comida depois disto,_ Harry prometeu, enquanto assistia Sirius por a moto no chão e deixá-la em seu tamanho normal. _Mas ele quer ser agradável. Acho que nós deveríamos deixá-lo ser._

_Você ainda está bravo com ele?_ Sylarana perguntou.

Ele estava, Harry reconhecia. Não que tinha algum direito de estar bravo. Ele começou a pôr a raiva na caixa.

Não conseguiu. Harry carranqueou. Ele forçou, mas o próximo movimento - um movimento instintivo - não produziu nenhum efeito merecedor de notificação. A caixa permaneceu fechada.

_Eu fechei ela,_ disse Sylarana. _De uma forma que as Locustas sabem, e só as Locustas. Você não pode abrir ela a menos que eu deixe ou que algo cancele a tranca._

Harry sentiu irritação com isso, também. Mas ele refocalizou a irritação para a necessidade de saber das coisas. _Por que não você não usou esta tranca quando nós estávamos treinando para lutar contra Riddle?_

_Porque eu não tinha o tempo e a paz necessária para fazer isto, _disse Sylarana. _Esta semana me proveu bastante disso._

Ela saiu debaixo da mão de Sirius quando ele ergueu Harry sobre a moto pelos ombros. Então Sirius pôs seus braços ao redor da cintura de Harry, sentou atrás dele, e colocou a máquina para funcionar.

Harry se apoiou contra o peito de Sirius e escutou a risada de seu padrinho enquanto sua respiração virava vapor a sua frente. Ele não tinha certeza de como se sentir. A irritação com Sylarana e com Sirius e com Connor - até mesmo se ele se dissesse várias vezes que não deveria se irritar com Connor - dançou pela superfície de sua mente como raios em um céu escuro. Ele poderia viver com isto, ele supôs. Mas seria mais simples e mais fácil pôr tudo na caixa.

_Eu não pensei que você quisesse fazer as coisas do modo fácil,_ Sylarana observou. _Você nunca quis isso até agora._

Harry carranqueou a ela e voltou a trabalhar em controlar suas emoções. Ele não tinha a meta de derrotar Riddle para ocupá-lo agora. Ele teria que achar alguma outra coisa.

Então ele achou - a meta que nunca esteve longe de sua mente, pela qual ele tinha dedicado toda sua vida.

_Proteger Connor. Mas qual seria o melhor modo para protegê-lo, agora que eu despachei Riddle e eu não sou mais um perigo para ele?_

_Fazer dele um líder, claro. E mostrar para ele que eu realmente não sou mais um perigo para ele, não importa o que ele pense._

Harry apenas tinha começado a pensar em modos para provar isso quando Sirius parou a moto e fez ela pairar. Harry se virou para encará-lo. O rosto de Sirius estava solene quando ele puxou algo de um bolso de suas vestes.

"Eu queria lhe dar isto quando ninguém mais estivesse por perto," Ele murmurou. "É privado e especial para mim, Harry. Eu quero que você - bem, mantenha isso com você, e nunca sinta necessidade de hesitar antes de usar isto."

Harry passo um dedo pela borda do objeto. Estava embrulhado em pano preto, tão grosso que ele não conseguia notar nada além de uma forma redonda. O próprio pano tinha um par de palavras pequenas bordadas em prata na borda inferior. Harry piscou ao ler. _Tojours Pur_.

Harry suspendeu sua respiração. Ele reconhecia o lema da Família Black. "Sirius, é isto - "

"Algo de minha família", Disse Sirius. "Algo da Última Guerra, na realidade. Vá em frente, Harry. Eu prometo. Eu quero que você tenha isto."

Harry afastou o pano. Em baixo dele estava um aro de metal, feito de algum material preto que Harry não reconhecia e era decorado com uma prata brilhante. A prata deixava difícil ver quão largo era, brilhando e enganando sua visão. Ele não sabia dizer se era para ser uma pulseira, uma coroa de algum tipo, ou qualquer outra coisa.

O desenho prateado não se limitava apenas a borda, ele descobriu quando virou o círculo. Imergia sob o meio do material preto, e finalmente se fundia em uma única figura. A figura era uma serpente, sua boca posicionada aberta. Harry viu uma minúscula linha prata no centro da boca que poderia ter sido uma língua bifurcada.

"Eu não entendo," Harry sussurrou.

"Isto pertenceu a um antepassado meu que era Ofidioglota," Disse Sirius calmamente. Harry podia ouvir a tensão na voz dele, e não ousou olhar para a face dele. "Supostamente, para fortalece a magia de um Ofidioglota, especialmente quando se relaciona a serpentes. Dumbledore pensou que daria a alguém que não podia entender as cobras uma vantagem sobre Voldemort na última guerra. Mas não deu, e eventualmente nós repusemos isto entre o tesouros de minha família e apenas nos esquecemos dele. Sirius soltou levemente a respiração. "Mas eu não tenho um filho próprio, e você é um Ofidioglota, Harry. Você deveria ficar com isto. Afinal de contas, eu não vou dá-lo a Voldemort, vou?" Ele sorriu, e novamente pareceu mais ele mesmo.

Harry não conseguiu falar por um longo momento. Ele encarou o rosto de Sirius e então o aro novamente, que ele achou que para seu antebraço. Sirius tinha feito mais que apenas lhe dar um presente de Natal. Ele tinha mostrado que aceitava uma coisa que o próprio Harry ainda pensava, automaticamente, como um dom das Trevas.

_Não é,_ disse Sylarana, e Harry a sentiu se mexendo mais próxima à extremidade de sua manga. _E eu não posso sentir nada desta coisa. Talvez você tenha que estar usando ela para que a magia se manifeste? Como se você precisasse de ajuda para ser mais forte._

_Talvez, _Harry respondeu a ela distraidamente, e deslizou o bracelete no bolso de suas vestes. "Obrigado, Sirius," Ele sussurrou. "Feliz Natal. Me desculpe, mas o presente eu comprei para você está em casa, mas - "

Sirius bagunçou o cabelo dele. "Não importa, Harry. Eu provavelmente visitarei Godric's Hollow em breve. Eu não sei se Dumbledore o deixará ir comigo ainda, mas - "

_"Harry!"_

Harry olhou para baixo resignadamente. Draco estava de pé na neve em baixo deles, tão embrulhado que era quase impossível ver quem era - exceto que ele estava gritando em uma voz que Harry conhecia muito bem.

"O que você está fazendo fora da cama? Madame Pomfrey disse - você não pode - espere até eu falar pro Professor Snape - " E ele começou a pular para cima e para baixo de raiva, como se não pudesse pensar em outra coisa para dizer.

Harry olhou para Sirius. "Eu suponho que nós deveríamos descer."

"Suponho que sim," Sirius disse. Ele pôs uma mão no ombro de Harry e apertou, brevemente. "Eu estou feliz que você ainda está aqui, Harry."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele sentiu o peso do bracelete Black em suas vestes todo o caminho para baixo, e firmemente celebrou a aceitação de Sirius. Parecia como se sua reconciliação com outra pessoa que reivindicava se importar com ele não pudesse ser tão feliz.

Claro, Draco começou a gritar novamente quando a moto pousou. "_Harry!_ Por que você não acordou enquanto eu estava lá? Eu volto do Banquete, com torta de melaço para você e aquela maldita cobra - "

_Torta de melaço!_ Sylarana pareceu encantada. Ela passou a cabeça pela manga de Harry, então tremeu quando seu pescoço se encontrou com o limite do encantamento de aquecimento, mas não recuou. _Onde, onde, onde?_

_Provavelmente na ala hospitalar,_ Harry respondeu, seus olhos fascinados em Draco. Ele queria saber se Draco tinha percebido quanto ele se parecia sua mãe, ou se isso era só coincidência.

"- e, e, e você sumiu, e ninguém sabia para onde, e o Professor Snape está correndo pela escola pensando que você foi seqüestrado, e eu finalmente saí aqui fora e você estava voando como um idiota, e eu decidi ficar aqui e perder o Natal no Solar por _isto_, e - "

"Draco," Harry conseguiu cortá-lo. Sirius estava tossindo, do modo que ele fazia nas (raras) ocasiões quando ele não queria rir alto de alguém. Harry suspeitou que ele começaria a rir logo, e ele não achava que Draco aceitaria isso bem.

"O que?" Draco pausou, sua face corada e a respiração difícil quando ele luziu a Harry.

"Obrigado por ficar por mim," Harry disse.

A face de Draco se derreteu em um doce sorriso deslumbrado. Ele esticou os braços e arrastou Harry fora do semi-abraço solto de Sirius, algo que Harry não tinha pensado que ele fosse forte o bastante para fazer. "Pirralho," Ele murmurou, seu rosto no cabelo de Harry. "E é mais do que você merece, também, depois de você me fechar de sua mente tão rudemente. Bem, nada para se preocupar. Professor Snape pode fazer aquela poção novamente, e - "

Harry pôs uma mão suavemente no ombro de Draco. Isto era algo que ele tinha pensado que estava claro no momento em que ele cortou os laços, mas talvez não estivesse. "Draco," Ele disse. "Eu só mantive os laços porque eu precisava de sua ajuda para derrotar Riddle. Eu não os renovarei. Minha tarefa é vigiar Connor agora e é mantê-lo seguro, e eu não acho que isso é algo que necessite de você em minha mente para ser feito."

Draco se afastou e ficou de boca aberta por um momento. Então começou a gaguejar. Já que Harry tinha esperado que isso acontecesse, ele conseguiu parecer tranqüilo, ele esperou, em vez de ficar tão exasperado quanto ele se sentia.

"Mas eu gostei de ouvir seus pensamentos," Disse Draco, que tinha evidentemente decidido que o melhor modo de fazer Harry mudar de idéia era fazer beicinho. "E eu pensei que você precisaria de alguém agora em sua mente para lhe ajudar a curar o dano. Professor Snape estava me falando sobre isto. Você poderia ter feridas de sua batalha com Riddle. Eu poderia ajudar a preenche-las."

"A Oclumencia fará isso," Disse Harry firmemente. "E eu lhe agradeço por querer compartilhar meus pensamentos, mas _eu _não quero."

"Por que _não_?"

"Você me diria para fazer as coisas de um modo diferente," Disse Harry. "Não apenas tentar me ajudar a curar as feridas ou proteger Connor. Você me diria que proteger Connor era errado e que eu deveria estar fazendo outra coisa, e - bem. Eu só não posso fazer isso, Draco. Estar disponível a meu irmão é sempre a coisa mais importante." Ele se abraçou, esperando que Draco entendesse.

Draco fitou sua face. Harry quis saber quão profundamente ele conseguia vê-lo. Alguém treinado por um homem como Lucius Malfoy deveria ver muito mais do que o que estava aparente na superfície, na visão de Harry, mas Draco tinha lhe pegado de surpresa antes, especialmente quando ele ficou determinado a seguir seu próprio caminho.

Draco desviou o olhar então, e murmurou algo que Harry não pôde entender. Tinha terminado com as palavras "vem primeiro," mas quando Harry lhe pediu para repetir, Draco balançou a cabeça, sua face fria e fechada.

Então ele sorriu novamente e abraçou Harry forte ao redor dos ombros. Sylarana se moveu novamente do caminho com um suspiro paciente. "Mas eu ainda estou feliz que você está melhor," Ele disse. "E eu mal posso esperar para lhe dar os presentes da minha família."

Harry piscou, então corou. Ele tinha se esquecido completamente de comprar para Draco ou para os Malfoy algum presente - ou eles tinha pensado nisto uma vez, no começo de outubro, e então esqueceu novamente quando sua mente começou a ser possuída por Riddle. "Ah, Draco, eu - "

"Não importa," Draco o interrompeu. "Sério, Harry, já que você acordou no Dia de Natal e você vai voltar agora à ala hospitalar comigo, você não precisa me dar um presente." Sua voz desafiou Harry a fazer um comentário sobre qualquer coisa naquela oração.

Harry balançou a cabeça e cedeu. Ele sabia que deveria perguntar mais sobre o que estava aborrecendo Draco, deveria se desculpar mais sobre não lhe dar um presente, e deveria tentar argumentar só _porque _Draco estava tão preocupado sobre não compartilhar mais sua mente, quando sempre tinha sido uma coisa temporária. Mas isso envolveria cavar em assuntos que Harry não tinha certeza que estava pronto para ver, assuntos que feririam ele e Draco.

Harry poderia ver a borda de um abismo no qual ele quase tinha caído, e estava feliz de se afastar quando disse ele adeus a Sirius, o abraçou, e então seguiu Draco de volta à ala hospitalar.

_Eu sei que também não posso ficar perto de Draco, ou isso ficaria no caminho de minha amizade com Connor. Eu _sempre _soube que ter amigos em Sonserina poderia fazer isso. E embora ele esteja me mostrado lealdade até agora, e até mesmo tinha me escolhido ao invés de sua família, esta é uma escolha que eu não quero lhe pedir que faça ainda. Se nós apenas ignorarmos ela, então nós podemos fingir que estamos calmos por um pouco mais de tempo.

* * *

_Snape estava esperando por eles quando voltaram à ala hospitalar. Ele estreitou os olhos a Harry e saiu de perto da cama, suas vestes esvoaçando atrás dele do modo que Harry imaginava que o rabo do basilisco se movia. "E onde você estava, Sr. Potter?" Ele sussurrou, duro o bastante para fazer Harry sentir como se o frio ainda beliscasse sua pele.

"Black o levou para voar," Disse Draco, e embrulhou Harry de volta na cama. "Embora ele não seja forte o bastante ainda, e começou a tremer no caminho de volta."

"Draco," Harry conseguiu dizer indiferentemente. Era verdade que ele tinha começado a tremer. Não era verdade que ele via alguma necessidade de revelar isto a Snape.

"Voando," Disse Snape, em uma voz que prometia destruição e escuridão.

"Voando," Disse Draco, com um aceno, e então se virou e juntou três presentes ao lado da cama. Ele os soltou no colo de Harry. "Aquela poção fará Harry dormir, Professor Snape?"

"Sim," Disse Snape. "Previne que o Sr. Potter danifique mais sua mente. Claro, ele parece determinado a fazer isso a si mesmo."

Harry o ignorou quando abriu o primeiro presente. Ele piscou. Ele não havia tido idéia…

"Draco onde você conseguiu isto?" Ele sussurrou, inclinando o objeto de forma que poderia ver ele melhor na luz da ala hospitalar.

"Oh, minha família teve a moldura por eras," Disse Draco levianamente. "Dente de dragão genuíno, misturado com cristal e -"

"Draco." Harry virou a foto de forma que Draco não poderia fingir ignorar que era uma fotografia deles juntos, caminhando pelo corredor que deveria ter sido tirada em algum momento naquele mesmo ano. O Draco na foto estava cutucando o Harry, que parecia estar tentando se mover para o lado, longe dele sem ser óbvio. O Harry tinha um sorriso aficcionado na face que Harry achou profundamente familiar, e o Draco estava tentando impedir sua própria face de formar um sorriso bobo. "Isto, eu quis dizer. Onde você conseguiu isto?"

"Por aí."

A face de Draco ganhou aquele olhar mais fechado novamente. Harry decidiu não perguntar, para não ter que discutir sobre todas as _outras _coisas incômodas que eles tinham que discutir. Ele repôs a fotografia suavemente em seu colo e acariciou a moldura cristalina, que vislumbrava com a luz sutil sob a superfície. "Obrigado", Ele disse.

Draco encolheu os ombros e baixou a cabeça. Um rubor leve tinha começado a aparecer em sua face.

Harry lançou um relance sorrateiro a Snape, só para achar o homem simplesmente de pé lá, assistindo, sua face neutra. Claro, brotou uma zombaria no momento em que Harry olhou para ele. Harry rodou seus olhos e abriu o segundo presente que se mostrou ser uma escultura de uma fênix dada por Narcissa, fez Harry pensar que poderia ser ouro genuíno, com rubis como olhos e nas pontas das penas. Cedendo ante a tentação, ele acariciou seu peito que, mesmo feito de metal, parecia real o bastante para desprender penas felpudas e as deixar cair pelo quarto.

A fênix começou a cantar. Harry teve que fechar os olhos quando reconheceu a canção. Fazia um ano que Narcissa tinha cantado e tocado para eles quando ele tinha sido convidado para o Solar Malfoy no último Natal. Uma das velhas canções da história do mundo bruxo, sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts e o exílio final de Salazar Slytherin.

Harry ficou com um caroço em sua garganta. "Agradeça sua mãe por mim, Draco," Ele sussurrou, tirando sua mão. A fênix se silenciou imediatamente.

"Você pode escrever a ela e dizer obrigado você mesmo," Disse Draco. "Ela ficaria feliz em receber uma carta sua, você sabe." Ele tinha um olhar de intenso em sua face agora, que não revelava nada de suas outras emoções.

Harry balançou a cabeça, muito subjugado para começar uma frase, e então, com alguma precaução, abriu o presente de Lucius. Tinha sido um Espelho-Inimigo no ano passado. Harry esperava alguma coisa parecida este ano, algo irônico, uma lembrança de que eles estavam em lados opostos.

Ele carranqueou em confusão ao achar apenas um anel. Ele virou-o em sua mão, vacilando, meio que esperando uma agulha brotar da pedra do anel e o envenenar, ou que suas mãos inchassem e se ficassem azuis com alguma doença contagiosa horrível.

Mas o anel permaneceu como era, um anel prateado simples com uma única pedra clara da cor da neve que refletia a luz no quarto. Harry sabia que a pedra não era um diamante, mas ele não tinha certeza do que era. Ele tocou ela, finalmente, vacilando por via das dúvidas se a agulha fosse ativada pelo toque.

A pedra era escandalosamente fria, e Harry entendeu, então. Não era uma jóia. Era um pedaço de gelo mantido congelado por encantamentos que Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar.

Ele serrou os olhos quando se lembrou de seu treinamento. Anéis de gelo eram, agora, um presente raro, mas eles foram comuns antigamente, apenas como tantas das tradições puro-sangue que Harry tinha teimado em aprender. Eles significavam um respeito equilibrado, reconhecendo o perigo e o poder de um inimigo potencial enquanto mostravam que o doador não estava exatamente exatamente contente como receptor.

Eles também eram, ou foram uma vez, o primeiro presente dado quando uma trégua estava sendo negociada entre dois bruxos poderosos.

Harry não piscou a isso, então balançou a cabeça. Ele sabia que Lucius Malfoy não abandonaria Voldemort, não depois das coisas que ele tinha feito em nome dele. Este anel era um símbolo de respeito, provavelmente para satisfazer o filho dele, e não o movimento aberto de uma trégua. Harry não conseguia entender porque Lucius quereria fazer isso.

Mas ele podia muito bem imaginar porque Lucius quereria jogar um jogo desses, e um sorriso severo se formou em seus lábios. Ele achava que poderia pedir para Sirius visitar o Beco Diagonal por ele e comprar o próximo presente do jogo, um pedaço triangular de ébano precisamente como o gelo no anel. Isso respondia poder com poder e anunciava suspeita prolongada. Harry sabia que Lucius não continuaria a farsa por muito tempo, já que os presentes ficariam mais sérios e caros continuamente, mas seria interessante ver o que ele faria quando recebesse o presente de Harry.

"Agradeça a seu pai por mim, Draco," Ele disse, deslizando o anel em seu dedo mediano esquerdo. "E lhe diga que a mensagem dele foi aceita." Ele pausou. "Não, espere. Eu mesmo lhe escreverei uma carta."

Draco olhou ele por um momento. "Você não escreverá a minha mãe, que gosta de você," Ele disse. "Mas escreverá a meu pai, que é um inimigo político. Eu não entendo você, Harry."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Tudo bem. E talvez eu escreva a sua mãe, também." Ele apanhou a fotografia e a fênix de seu colo e os colocou cuidadosamente na mesa próxima à cama. "Obrigado, Draco. Muito."

Draco corou novamente, então avançou e abraçou Harry. "Feliz Natal," Ele disse.

"Se você _já _acabou, Sr. Malfoy," Disse Snape, "Eu deveria apresentar ao Sr. Potter a poção dele."

Draco acenou com a cabeça, sussurrou um adeus, e se escapuliu. Harry se virou para enfrentar Snape. Ele tinha notado que Snape não tinha se interrompido no ritual de dar presentes, no máximo ele tinha zombado disto. Harry não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que Snape _gostava _dele, ou até mesmo que ele realmente gostava de Draco, mas pelo menos Snape era justo o bastante para não sem mais injustificadamente hostil.

_Relativo mim_, Harry emendou, quando a primeira pergunta que saiu da boca de Snape foi, "Você tem alguma idéia do que você está fazendo a você mesmo em nome de servir seu irmão irresponsável?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei muito bem. Você continua assumindo que eu sou uma criança, senhor. Eu gostaria que você não fizesse isso. Estas ações são todas resultados de decisões que eu tomei muito tempo antes de vir aqui."

Snape bufou a ele. "Você não me pode dizer que esperava ser possuído por Tom Riddle."

"Claro que não," Disse Harry. "Essa foi uma surpresa desagradável. Mas eu esperei enfrentar Voldemort. E aprender feitiços das Trevas, antes que você possa perguntar pelo _Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio_. Eu realmente o tirei de um livro. Eu usarei ele novamente se precisar, e outros como ele, para fazer as pessoas prestarem atenção em Connor. Eu acredito que tenha se dissipado quando as pessoas finalmente deixaram o Salão Principal e escaparam da presença de Connor?"

"Sim," Disse Snape. "Funcionou como você esperava, Sr. Potter. Mas esse não é o ponto. Você tem dúzias de novas feridas agora em sua mente. Você perdeu recordações. Eu suspeito que sua magia ficou cansada, e que precisará de algum tempo que antes de conseguir usá-la competentemente em aula como você conseguia." Ele pausou, então somou, tom ácido, "Eu espero sinceramente que este transtorno não tenha afetado suas habilidades em fazer poções."

"Se afetou, senhor," Disse Harry, nunca desviando os olhos dos de Snape, "Eu lhe prometo que estudarei para tê-las de volta."

Snape balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Quando ele falou novamente, sua voz estava áspera. "Por que você está _fazendo _isto? Não tem razão para isso. Outros podem proteger o Sr. Potter - isto é, seu irmão. Eu estive sob a impressão de que Black estava aqui pelo propósito expresso de fazer isso. E ele deve que enfrentar o Lord das Trevas sozinho cedo ou tarde."

"Claro que ele deve," Harry disse calmamente. "E quando ele teve que fazer isso ano passado, ele se saiu muito bem, e Quirrell queimou em cinzas. Eu estou aqui para lidar com as outras ameaças que poderiam entrar no caminho dele, as menores -"

"Tom Riddle dificilmente é _uma ameaça menor_, sua criança idiota!"

Harry esperou um momento, só para ter certeza que Snape não o interromperia novamente, e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, ele é. Ele é só um fragmento de Voldemort, não todo ele. Connor não precisava lidar com ele. Ele precisa reservar seus recursos para o prêmio maior. Então eu entrarei no caminho enquanto eu puder, e também trabalha em fazer dele um líder melhor e mais habilidoso - algo que eu tristemente negligenciei até agora. Há um limite para o quanto eu posso treiná-lo, claro, já que eu não posso mostrar quão avançadas minhas próprias habilidades são. Mas eu prometo a você que ele nos salvará, senhor."

Snape olhou para ele em silêncio. Então ele entregou a poção, dizendo, "Nós temos que retomar seu treinamento de Oclumencia depois do feriado. Este é o único modo de preencher e eventualmente curar as feridas em sua mente."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, bebeu a poção, e deitou para dormir. Era um alívio escapar dos olhos de seu Professor de Poções, e a culpa resmungona de, mais uma vez, não ter convencido Snape da importância de Connor.

* * *

Snape ficou parado assistindo Harry por longos momentos depois que os olhos do menino se fecharam. Ele se achou grato que Harry não tinha despertado até depois de uma semana da batalha dele, de tudo que Snape tinha certeza era de que cada dia que se passava ele tinha menos chances de voltar a consciência.

A demora tinha dado a Snape tempo para negociar com suas próprias emoções - o choque que ele tinha experimentado quando a magia de Harry se expandiu das profundidades do ser dele, o medo que ele tinha sentido de que Tom Riddle se libertaria, a súbita liberação de semanas de tensão e medo.

E o orgulho invejoso, ou algo muito parecido, de que Harry tinha usado Oclumencia e o conhecimento de sua própria mente tão bem quanto ele tinha lutado contra Riddle.

Snape elevou a mão, hesitante apesar de saber que a poção manteria o menino firmemente adormecido, e cuidadosamente tirou cabelo dele de cima da cicatriz em forma de raio. Ainda estava profundamente vermelha. Não tinha acalmado desde que Harry chegou na ala hospitalar, entretanto pelo menos tinha deixado de sangrar depois da primeira hora.

Snape tinha ouvido fragmentos da conversa de Riddle com Harry, tão concentrado ele esteve. Ele só achava mais, não menos, provável que Harry era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Como ele poderia ter uma conexão tão profunda com o Lord das Trevas?

Mas ele também sabia que tentar convencer Harry daquela verdade seria quase impossível.

_Então não fale com ele sobre isto_, ele decidiu quando se afastou da cama. _Deixe-o acreditar no que ele precisa acreditar, ou quer acreditar, com respeito ao irmão dele. Ao invés disso, lhe ofereça treinamento, aquele que ele não tem e ainda precisará nas batalhas que virão. _

_É mais importante que ele tenha sucesso do que saber porque está tendo sucesso._

_Mas se e quando ele mudar de opinião…_

_Eu estarei pronto._

Snape se virou e deixou a ala hospitalar, capa rodopiando determinadamente atrás dele. Ele pretendia achar e insultar Black até ele sentir uma raiva culpada sobre tirar o afilhado dele da ala hospitalar enquanto ele ainda estava fraco. Isso lhe agradaria, e Black tinha verdadeiramente sido estúpido.

Além disso, Snape tinha que fazer _alguma coisa_ para manter as aparências, agora que ele tinha decidido que a aposta com Black tinha sido um erro de sua parte.


	20. Círculo Social

**Capítulo Dezenove: Círculo Social**

Harry não gostava do que ele tinha que fazer.

Mas ele sabia que isso tinha que ser feito.

_Você tem pensado essa__s duas coisas pela última meia hora,_ Sylarana falou, deslizando para o pescoço dele. _Pense em alguma outra coisa. Isto é enfadonho._

Harry levantou a mão e acariciou as costas dela. _Eu sinto muito. Eu sou só - eu não quero fazer isto._

_Essa é só uma pequena variação do tema geral,_ disse Sylarana._ Varie mais. Eu gostaria de ver alguma variação em sua cabeça. Pense em comida. O Banquete começará logo. _Ela soava como se estivesse babando, se cobras pudessem babar.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Eles já estavam sentados no Salão Principal. As portas abririam logo, e a comida apareceria nos pratos, e os estudantes que tinham ido para casa para o feriado de Natal reapareceriam…

E seus pensamentos pararam e voltaram ao círculo deles.

_Harry._

Ele piscou e olhou para baixo quando Sylarana ressaltou sua cabeça das vestes dele. Ela quase nunca o chamou pelo nome, como se ela pensasse que sua intimidade na cabeça dele lhe daria uma boa idéia de quem que ela estava falando. _Sim, Sylarana?_ ele perguntou, já que isso parecia ser o que ela queria.

_Tudo ficará bem,_ ela disse, e cutucou o lado do pescoço dele. _Relaxe. Você tem a mim em sua cabeça para lhe advertir se você estiver a ponto de fazer algo estúpido._ Ela se virou e escorregou novamente pelo braço dele.

Harry soltou lentamente sua respiração e virou quando as portas abriram. Draco, sentado ao seu lado, o único outro estudante na mesa de Sonserina, apertou seu braço. "Eu estarei logo atrás você," Ele sussurrou.

"Só se você promete não falar," Harry murmurou pelo canto da boca.

"_Eu _diria alguma coisa para bagunçar isto?" Draco retrucou. Seu rosto era o quadro da inocência quando Harry olhou para ele.

"Sim, você diria," Disse Harry sombriamente. "Bem, okay então. Você pode vir comigo, mas se você o aborrecer de _qualquer _forma então você não ganhará seu presente de Natal."

Draco se recuperou. "Você me comprou um presente de Natal? " Ele disse isto alto o bastante que cabeças começaram a se virar - inclusive, Harry viu, cabeças entre os Grifinórios. Ele fez uma careta. Ele queria que as coisas acontecessem quando elas deviam acontecer. Ele ia ter uma confrontação com Connor e forçaria seu irmão a reconhece-lo, mas só nas próprias condições dele.

"Sim!" Ele retrucou em um sibilo. "Porque você acha que eu fiz você sair aquelas vezes da ala hospitalar quando Hedwig voltava com minha correspondência? Agora, cale-se. Ou você não ganhará seu presente."

"O que sobre meus pais?" Draco perguntou com um ganido leve em sua garganta. "Não seria justo os castigar por algo que eu fiz."

"Quando você se importou em ser justo?" Harry podia ver Connor, o cabelo escuro bagunçado o destacando em uma multidão de Weasleys ruivos, agora. Ele não olhou para a mesa de Sonserina. Do modo que ele caminhava e ria e falava, ela podia muito bem nem mesmo existir. Harry engoliu a bílis que queimou todo em seu caminho. _Não desta vez, irmão. Desta vez, você vai me reconhecer._

"Eu me importo com justiça," Draco insistiu. "Quando se aplica a minha família, pelo menos. E porque você está olhando aquele pirralho _agora_? Você deveria estar falando comigo."

Relutantemente, Harry voltou sua atenção novamente a Draco. "Eu comprei a sua mãe um cisne," Ele disse. "É feito de cristal, e encantado para agir como um espelho quando ela, e só ela, falar o nome dela a ele. Dizer o nome dela duas vezes fará o cisne vir a vida e voar para você ou seu pai como uma mensagem se ela estiver em perigo."

Draco parecia impressionado. "Este é um presente paranóico, Harry, mesmo _sendo _brilhante."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu pensei que funcionaria," Ele murmurou. "E eu comprei para seu pai um pedaço triangular de ébano, cortado como o gelo em meu anel."

Houve um longo momento de silêncio. Harry poderia ver Draco tentar entender aquilo, e falhar. Ele realmente não tinha tanta educação nos antigos modos puro-sangue quanto deveria, entretanto Harry supôs que ele não podia culpa-lo por isso. Draco tinha sido educado nas danças modernas, e isso era mais qualquer um poderia esperar de um herdeiro bruxo normal.

"Porque?" Draco perguntou finalmente.

"Ele saberá o porque," Harry respondeu. "Pergunte a ele, se você realmente quer saber. É pela mesma razão que ele me enviou o anel de gelo."

Draco pareceu querer perguntar mais, mas Blaise se jogou em um assento no outro lado dele então e se inclinou para perguntar como o feriado de Natal tinha ido, dando a Harry um sorriso breve enquanto fazia isto. Draco se virou para responder, e deixou Harry livre para assistir Connor.

Por um momento.

"Potter."

Harry piscou e olhou sobre seu ombro. Millicent Bulstrode, que nunca falou muito com ele, estava lá, carranqueando a ele. Ela tinha os braços cruzados em seu peito, a fazendo até mesmo uma visão mais impressionante; ela era mais alta e mais forte do que ele. Os olhos escuros dela estavam firmados na face dele como se pregados nela.

"Sim, Bulstrode?" Ele falou finalmente, quando ficou claro que ela não iria embora.

"Você se recuperou de sua possessão por Riddle, então?" Ela perguntou.

Harry a encarou. Então disse, "Quem disse que isso foi o que aconteceu comigo?"

"Eu ouço coisas," Disse Millicent vagamente. "Eu apenas quero saber se você está recuperado, ou se você vai vir à noite e matar todos nós em nossas camas."

"Claro que não," Disse Harry, ainda tentando entender que merda estava acontecendo.

Millicent olhou ele, então somou, "Eu ouço coisas no segundo andar," E se virou. Harry assistiu as costas dela quando ela se sentou, então decidiu que ela esteve tentando enerva-lo. Afinal de contas, o banheiro que o basilisco tinha saído de alguma maneira era no segundo andar, e os ataques tinham acontecido lá, também. Claro que faria sentido dizer que ela tinha ouvido falar de Riddle no segundo andar.

O jantar apareceu então, no meio de uma fala de Dumbledore a qual Harry não prestou atenção. Dumbledore sabia o que ele estava planejando fazer hoje à noite, e ele não só tinha dado a Harry aprovação mas permissão._ É tempo de fazer Connor entender o que suas ações fazem aos outros,_ ele tinha dito_. Elas poderiam fazer as pessoas se voltarem contra ele algum dia, e então como ele poderia ser um líder?_

Harry tinha dito que ele nunca se voltaria contra seu irmão, e Dumbledore tinha rido indulgentemente e batido levemente em seu ombro, mostrando que aquela lealdade tinha que se expandir dele. Connor o seguraria, claro, mas pelo momento, parecia que ele e Harry tinham se voltado um contra o outro. Outros estudantes tinham que ver que Harry e Connor eram leais um ao outro antes deles poderem ser leais ao futuro salvador do mundo bruxo.

Harry mal sabia o que estava comendo, enquanto olhava pelo Salão a Connor durante todo o jantar. As únicas interrupções eram de Sylarana que o cutucava por um pedaço de comida, ou perguntava quando a torta de melaço chegaria. _Torta de melaço!_ aparecia comum a regular exuberância na cabeça de Harry, fazendo um estranho contraste com o foco de seus pensamentos. _Quero torta de melaço!_

O jantar terminou finalmente. Harry se levantou. Olhos vieram imediatamente a ele, principalmente curiosos. Todo mundo sabia até agora que ele tinha desmaiado e tinha passado um tempo na ala hospitalar, entretanto Harry esperava que a maioria dos estudantes - Millicent excluída por alguma razão - permanecessem ignorantes do porque.

Ele fingiu não notar os olhares bravos entre os relances, principalmente da mesa de Corvinal, e andou a passos lentos para fora do Salão. Ele esperaria Connor partir. Ele não ia forçar seu irmão a reconhece-lo em frente ao Salão Principal. Ele pensava que a última confrontação deles não tinha funcionado bem parcialmente porque foi tão pública. Se ele enfrentasse Connor em um canto isolado do corredor de entrada, era mais provável que as reações de seu irmão fossem sinceras.

_Talvez,_ disse Sylarana, que estava tão cheia de torta de melaço que Harry tinha pensado que tinha ido dormir. _Por outro lado, ele é um pirralho._

"Eu não acho que ele é um pirralho todo o tempo," Harry sussurrou, caminhando de um lado para outro para gastar um pouco da energia nervosa que enchia ele. Draco lhe deu uma olhada curiosa, então uma aborrecida. Seu mais novo truque era ter ciúmes de Sylarana, porque ela podia falar nos pensamentos de Harry e ele não podia. Harry achava que isso era absolutamente ridículo, e fez a ambos o favor de ignorar isto. "Só uma parte do tempo. E desta vez - bem, eu só preciso de respostas. Isso não significa que ele é um pirralho por me ignorar como ele é fez."

Draco começou a falar de forma lenta e entediada, como se ele estivesse meditando em voz alta e Harry apenas estava por preto. "Pirralhos acusam os irmãos deles de virarem das Trevas. Pirralhos não vêem as medidas desesperadas que os irmãos deles só estão tomando para tentar ficarem vivos. Pirralhos não visitam os irmãos deles na ala hospitalar. Sim, eu acho que Connor se ajusta perfeitamente em todas as características de um pirralho."

Harry girou e luziu a ele. "Não era culpa dele! Ele é apenas uma criança, e eu escondi essas medidas dele, e, bem, eu tenho certeza que ele teve uma boa razão para não me visitar na ala hospitalar! Ele _deve _ter."

"Harry," Draco disse, o olhando nos olhos, "lhe ocorreu que você pensa muito mais nele do que ele pensa em você?"

"Claro," Disse Harry. "Esse é o ponto. Ele tem que dividir sua atenção e tempo entre muitas pessoas que necessitam dela. Eu sou apenas uma pessoa." Ele queria saber porque Draco tinha escolhido expor isto novamente. Era irrelevante. Ou era Draco que entendia mas se recusava a aceitar.

"Talvez ele não mereça sua intensa atenção," Disse Draco cuidadosamente. "Talvez outras pessoas mereçam."

"Como você," Disse Harry, com um suspiro. "Sim, Draco, eu sei que eu não fui o melhor dos amigos - "

"Como você," Draco o cortou.

Harry não se aborreceu justificando isso com uma resposta, já que ele olhou lateralmente e viu Connor emergir do Salão Principal sozinho então. Ele só tinha Rony e Hermione com ele, maravilha das maravilhas e obrigado Merlin. Rony caminhava perto de Connor, como se ele fosse tirar sua varinha e lançar um feitiço em qualquer um que até mesmo tentasse cumprimenta-lo. Hermione caminhava a uma pouca distância atrás, sua face aborrecida.

"Connor," Disse Harry, e deu um passo adiante.

Connor acorcundou seus ombros e continuou andando.

Harry estreitou seus olhos. _Me perdoe pelo insulto, irmão, mas você foi muito longe._ "Você não vai me encarar?" Ele perguntou. "Eu acho que um verdadeiro Grifinória encararia. Vocês todos são a Casa da coragem, não são?"

Isso fez Connor girar, e Harry viu a máscara em seus olhos e rosto quebrar, sua raiva e ciúme serem vomitados adiante no momento seguinte. "_Vocês _todos?" Ele brigou. "Eu devia ter sabido que você desistiria de querer estar na Grifinória, Harry. Se sentindo agradável e confortável na cova da víbora?"

"Oh, não, você não sabe," Disse Harry, sua voz tão feroz que Connor o encarou e piscou. "Nós não estamos falando agora sobre mim. Nós estamos falando sobre você. Por que você não veio me visitar na ala hospitalar quando eu estive doente? Você estava muito orgulhoso? Muito nervoso? Muito _amedrontado_?"

Hermione virou um olhar horrorizado para Connor. Rony lhe deu uma olhada confusa. "O que é isso, companheiro?" Ele perguntou. "Você me disse que tinha visitado ele. Esse foi o dia que você não pode ir para a Toca porque você estaria Aparatando aqui com seus pais, se lembra?"

Harry fitou. _Ele não lhes falou, também? Ele está agindo como um covarde, um mentiroso - um Sonserino. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Se ele continuar exibindo essas qualidades em vez das Grifinória que ele precisa, então Dumbledore terá razão, e ninguém vai segui-lo._

E, claro, isso deixava a confrontação muito mais sórdida do que Harry teria pressentido, porque significava que Connor estava sendo forçado a defender sua honra. Os olhos dele flamejaram, e ele expressou um resmungo baixo que lembrou Harry muito de Sirius em sua forma Animagus.

"Eu não o visitei porque eu não conseguia ficar no mesmo quarto com ele!" Ele gritou, olhando de um lado para outro entre Rony e Hermione. "Durante onze anos, ele sempre esteve lá para mim, e então - então ele apenas _se virou _contra mim, começou a agir como se as outras pessoas fossem mais importantes, começou a agir como _ele _fosse _alguém _muito importante! Ele deveria ter sido expulso, vocês sabem disso! Qualquer outro estudante que petrificasse pessoas seria! Mas não, não o Harry Potter." Connor girou, e seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio. "Nós éramos quem tentariam salvar a escola, como no último ano quando nós vigiamos a Pedra e derrotamos Voldemort. E meu irmão está tentando _arruinar _tudo."

"Tolice," Disse uma voz muito alta atrás de Harry, antes de Harry poder dizer qualquer coisa.

Ele se virou, pronto para sibilar a Draco por interromper, mas ele percebeu depressa que Draco estava parado, boca aberta, tão pasmado quanto ele estava. Justin Finch-Fletchley era quem tinha falado, e ele estava saindo de um agrupamento de estudantes que ouviam a discusão, sua varinha na mão. Flanqueando ele estavam Hannah Abbott e Ernie Macmillan, e atrás deles se arrastava um menino loiro a quem Harry só conhecia vagamente. Ele achava que o nome dele era Smith. Zacharias Smith, ou algo semelhante.

Os Lufa-Lufas ficaram ao redor de Harry, e pararam. Smith ficou à direita, mas Hannah e Ernie estavam em seus lados como guardas, e Justin saiu a frente dele, sua varinha nivelada com Connor.

"O que você está fazendo?" Connor perguntou. Parecia como se alguém tivesse o batido na cabeça com uma Maldição Dinamitante. Harry, também um pouco ofuscado, queria saber se o ofuscamento vinha da visão de outros estudantes o defendendo, ou da visão de _Lufa-Lufas _fazendo isso. "Vocês sabem que ele é mau. Vocês estavam lá quando nós fizemos as acusações. Vocês sabem que ele só escapou delas porque ele é o bichinho de estimação de Snape."

"Ele salvou minha vida," Disse Justin, ruidosamente o bastante para ser ouvido por todo o corredor de entrada. Harry estremeceu, mas não pensou que conseguiria interferir; seu choque tinha fechado sua garganta. "O monstro estava me espreitando. Eu vi sua sombra. E então ele gritou para ele e ele fugiu. E desde então ele esteve bem. Ele venceu a possessão. Eu perguntei ao Professor Black isto. Você deveria fazer isso, também," Ele somou, olhando Connor. "Ele é _seu _irmão, e eu sou apenas o amigo dele."

Connor abriu sua boca, mas aparentemente não conseguia pensar em alguma coisa para dizer.

"Eu não sei do que você pensa que está brincando," Disse Justin, "Propondo razões altas e poderosas para contestar Harry quando você é realmente só um pirralho ciumento. Mas está ferindo Harry. Então cresça, e ganhe uma mente, e pare."

"Eu não preciso," Disse Connor, e Harry viu a teimosia inerente dele vir a tona. "Eu estou tentando proteger a escola do mal. Esse é o meu dever."

"Ah, bom," Disse Justin, lhe dando um sorriso feroz. Harry se lembrou que, enquanto cobras e leões poderiam ser mais puramente perigosos, enfurecer um texugo era uma idéia realmente ruim. Também, um texugo era muito mais difícil de separar da perna da pessoa. "Eu tinha _esperanças _que você dissesse isso. Isso significa que nós temos uma desculpa para ficar perto de Harry e protege-lo do tipo de emboscadas que seus amiguinhos criarão." Ele olhou sobre seu ombro a Harry. "Desculpe por isto, companheiro, mas eu acho que é o melhor curso. Merlin sabe o que ele tentaria, caso contrário. Eu sei que você já foi emboscado e espancado uma vez."

"Eu realmente não acho que foi Connor," Harry disse, declarando a verdade.

Justin encolheu os ombros. "Sim, mas ele faz parte da razão para que outra pessoa fizesse isto, eu aposto. Então nós apenas ficaremos aqui e nos sentiremos agradáveis e confortáveis."

"Vocês não podem entrar na sala comunal de Sonserina," Disse Draco, esnobemente.

"Sim, eu sei disso," Disse Justin pacientemente. "Mas nós confiamos em você para cuidar dele lá. Nós ajudaremos a vigia-lo nos corredores."

"Eu realmente não acho que isto é necessário," Disse Harry tão calmamente quanto podia. Ele podia ter olhar rápido da face de Connor do canto de seus olhos, e isso lhe disse que estava tudo saindo errado. Connor estava corado e parecia pronto para chorar. Harry tinha planejado ser suave, tão suave que seu irmão quase o perdoaria antes de saber o que estava fazendo. Isso mostraria que Connor era capaz de ser bondoso e clemente sozinho, em vez de ser forçado a isso. E agora o plano estava novamente em ruínas, e tudo por causa de algo que Harry pensou que poderia querer muito - ele estava cansado de estar sozinho - mas que ele não _precisava_. "Obrigado. Eu considero você um amigo, Justin. Mas Connor não precisa disto, e nem eu."

"Oh, sim, ele precisa," Disse Justin. "Eu acho que seu irmão precisa aguentar uma humilhaçãozinha ou duas. Zacharias?"

Harry piscou e olhou para Smith. Ele deu um passo adiante, seus olhos cintilando com um brilho estranho. Harry pensou que era bem parecido com o olhar febril que ele tinha visto em Hermione quando ela perseguia um conhecimento novo, mas com uma extremidade distintamente cruel.

"Por que você decidiu que Harry era mau? " Smith perguntou para Connor, em uma voz tranqüila e casual.

"Porque ele começou a possuir pessoas," Disse Connor.

"Como você soube que ele estava possuindo pessoas?" Smith perguntou.

"Isso era óbvio," Connor disse brevemente, e seu rosto começou a ficar de vermelho tão profundo que Harry teve momentaneamente medo de que ele quebrasse e começasse a gritar. "Uma vez eu ouvi o que ele estava fazendo, e ele - " Ele parou.

Smith se inclinou para frente e investigou a face de Connor. "Veja," Ele disse, com o ar de um professor ralhando um estudante, "Se eu estivesse pensando em razões sobre o porque meu irmão poderia fazer tais coisas, então eu não pensaria 'possessão por um Lord das Trevas mau' imediatamente. Eu provavelmente pensaria que havia alguma outra coisa errada. Que ele tinha sido acusado falsamente, talvez, ou que ele tinha sido chantageado e forçado a fazer isto, ou até mesmo que ele tinha sido enganado e honestamente não teria pensado que ele estava fazendo alguma coisa errada até que a primeira petrificação tivesse acontecido. Parece que você não fez nenhuma dessas coisas. Que vergonha. Por que você pensou em possessão?"

Connor resmungou algo.

Smith colocou uma mão ao redor de sua orelha e tossiu educadamente. "Eu não consigo ouvi-lo," Ele disse.

"Pare com isso," Disse Harry, abruptamente sabendo o que Smith estava tentando fazer Connor admitir. Ele começou avançar, mas Justin balançou a cabeça para ele.

"Ele precisa ser derrubado," Disse Justin. "Deixe ele, Harry. Ele é agora mesmo um merdinha dominante e pomposo. Todo o mundo na Lufa-Lufa pensa assim, e eu imagino que até mesmo alguns dos Grifinórios estão começando a acreditar nisto."

Harry o encarou.

Justin fitou também, e então sorriu, um sorriso com uma emoção incomodamente parecida com piedade. "Eu imaginei isso," Ele disse quietamente. "Você pensou que todo o mundo acreditava nele e odiava você? Porque isso foi o que ele disse, não é?"

Harry acenou, sua cabeça girando. Isso significava que a maioria da escola não pensava que Connor era maravilhoso? Harry teria que não só consertar o dano que Connor tinha feito mas o dano que tinha acontecido nas mentes das pessoas? O título dele como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e a derrota de Voldemort no ano passado não tinham bastado para fazer a maioria das pessoas escutar e confiar nele instintivamente?

Isso colocava uma luz diferente nas coisas. Harry deixou de tentar avançar.

"Deixe Zacharias fazer isto," Justin sussurrou. "Ele é o melhor que eu alguma vez ouvi nisto. Ele é cético sobre _tudo_. Ele até mesmo retruca com Professor Snape se ele não achar que as poções estão sendo feitas corretamente. E as pessoas aceitarão melhor isto se eles virem isto de alguém que não é a pessoa que ele está acusando, ou um Sonserino."

Harry deixou Zacharias fazer isto, mas ainda era doloroso de ver. Ele continuou persuadindo Connor a falar alto, até que Connor estourou de raiva e humilhação, e então acenou com a cabeça como um pai sábio.

"Então você ouviu que seu irmão era possuído em segredo e então repetiu isto em voz alta para a escola inteira ouvir? Tsk, tsk, Potter. Aquele irmão imaginário que eu não tenho teria recebido meu apoio completo. Eu não consigo _imaginar _ter Você-Sabe-Quem em minha cabeça, e nem quero, também. Eu tenho certeza que isso não é higiênico." Zacharias estremeceu. Alguém riu. Harry pensou que era Millicent. "E então Harry venceu ele, e salvou a vida de Justin," Zacharias continuou, sua voz deslizando sem esforço para o desprezo. "Isso realmente faz você parecer mau, não é, por você estar o acusando de ser das Trevas? Especialmente desde que você traiu ele antes de qualquer coisa acontecer."

Connor apertou seus punhos perto de seus joelhos. "Então me diga porque ele não é das Trevas!"

Zacharias balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Você não pode ganhar um negativo, Potter. Preste atenção na lógica elementar, da próxima vez. E você tem o fardo de provas, já que você é quem está fazendo as acusações."

"Bom!" Connor gritou. "Porque você acha que ele está em Sonserina?"

"Porque o Chapéu Seletor sentou na cabeça dele e o pôs lá," Disse Zacharias. Vieram risadas mais abertas da multidão que se juntava por causa disso. Harry poderia ver seu irmão mordendo o lábio dele até que ficou sangrento. "Sonserina não é a Casa má, você sabe, e Grifinória não é a boa. Tente de novo, Potter. Eu _estou _interessado em ver o que você vai propor." Ele realmente parecia.

"Ele me venceu no Quadribol!" Connor tentou.

"Alguém tem que ganhar um jogo quando duas pessoas jogam ele," Disse Zacharias. "E ele ganhou aquele, assim como você ganhou o do um último ano." Ele pausou por um momento, então somou, "Aparentemente, de qualquer maneira."

Connor deixou sair um guincho e se lançou a Zacharias.

"Quarenta pontos de Grifinória por atacar outro estudante," Disse a voz de Snape, e ele entrou no meio deles. Harry carranqueou a ele. Ele teria apostado uma grande quantia de Galeões que Snape esteve assistindo a discussão durante algum tempo, e não tinha feito um movimento para interferir até que Connor atacou. Snape simplesmente devolveu o olhar de Harry por um momento, então sorriu maliciosamente a Connor. "E uma detenção comigo no sábado a noite, Sr. Potter."

"Professor!" Connor lamentou.

"Mais vinte pontos por agir como um primeiro-anista," Disse Snape, e então saiu. Harry encarou suas costas. Snape não parecia inclinado a tratar Connor melhor do que antes. Harry tinha esperado que se Snape tinha minorando sua hostilidade lentamente por ele, isso eventualmente incluiria seu irmão. Por que não? Connor era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e Snape não tinha insistido de que Harry era, ultimamente. Talvez ele tivesse visto a luz finalmente.

_Aparentemente não,_ Harry pensou.

"Onde você quer ir, Harry?" Justin perguntou quando Zacharias voltou para eles, tirando o pó de suas mãos e aceitando os parabéns de Hannah e Ernie. "Nós estamos completamente à sua disposição hoje à noite, já que as aulas ainda não começaram."

"A biblioteca," Harry murmurou, tentando entender como ele conseguiria lidar com quatro Lufa-Lufas do segundo ano. "Se nenhum de vocês se importar?"

"Claro que não," Disse Justin. "Como eu disse, seus por esta noite. Nós decidiremos depois o horário de guarda."

"Eu não preciso de um horário de _guarda _-"

"Sim, você precisa," Disse Ernie. Harry sempre tinha pensado nele como pomposo. Ele tinha esquecido que pomposidade poderia esconder uma imensa seriedade. "Você precisa de algum tipo de proteção, Harry. Eu acho que Riddle pode voltar. E há um número de pessoas que ainda poderiam gostar de feri-lo até que você tenha seu irmão estúpido sob controle. Os Corvinais estão sendo idiotas sobre isto. Os professores não farão nada porque eles não sabem muito. Nós iremos com você."

"Nós realmente não nos importamos," Hannah disse, lhe dando um sorriso suave. "Justin nos falou como você salvou a vida dele. Isso _importa_ para nós, Harry. Justin é nosso amigo. Assim como você é nosso amigo. E você salvou a vida de um amigo."

"Lealdade Lufa-Lufa," Draco murmurou.

"Você gostaria de explicar porque isso vale menos que lealdade Sonserina?" Zacharias perguntou, se inclinando para Draco.

Draco recusou apressadamente, e eles trotaram para a biblioteca. Harry foi junto, seu cérebro ainda revirado, tentando decidir como ele ia salvar Connor das profundidades de sua própria estupidez.

* * *

"Harry. Eu preciso falar com você."

Harry se virou, seus olhos largos. Ele tinha ido para as estantes devolver um livro de Transfiguração para seu próprio lugar, um pouco longe da vista da mesa onde Draco e os Lufa-Lufas estavam sentados, conversando educadamente, e ele não tinha ouvido ninguém surgir atrás dele. Mas lá estava Hermione Granger, uma das mãos dela mexendo em um cacho do cabelo dela. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, então desviou o olhar e corou.

"É Connor?" Harry perguntou, sua mente pulando à pior possibilidade. "Qual o problema?"

Hermione cruzou seus braços e luziu a ele, seu nervosismo aparentemente dissipado. "Não ele. Não se _preocupe _com ele. Ele teve exatamente o que mereceu. Harry, eu queria dizer - que eu sinto muito. Eu não sei porque eu fiquei junto de Connor por tanto tempo. Eu apenas me senti _compelida_. Por outro lado, eu o deixei estragar tudo com aquele documento Legal que eu preparei contra você. Eu sabia que tinha que ser lido ao Diretor para ser Legal, e eu deixei Connor ler ele no corredor de entrada, de qualquer maneira." Ela fechou os olhos. "E ele disse que não havia nenhum Grifinório Comensal da Morte, e eu pensei em Peter Pettigrew, e não disse nada. Eu estava sendo estúpida, ou me fazendo de estúpida, porque eu acho que tem algo bom em Connor, e eu pensei que ele estava tentando fazer uma coisa boa. E então no fim você lutou contra a possessão e salvou a vida de Justin, e eu não soube o que pensar. Esta noite foi a última palha. Se Lufa-Lufas pensam que você não é mau, você não é mau. Eu confio no julgamento deles acima de qualquer coisa que Connor diga."

Harry soltou a respiração lentamente. Mesmo ele apreciando as desculpas, ele achava que Connor precisava da amizade dela mais do que ele. "Você não quer continuar amiga de Connor, Hermione?" Ele perguntou. "Eu não acho que ele gostaria de você vindo aqui e falando comigo assim."

Hermione se irritou e levantou as mãos. "Você às vezes é igual a ele," Ela disse. "E como Rony. _Meninos_. Vocês dizem as meninas o que fazer, e vocês nem mesmo percebem que estão fazendo isto." O olhar dela desta vez foi mais pontudo.

Harry se sentiu ruborizar. "Desculpe," Ele murmurou. "Eu não queria dizer isto desse modo - eu quero dizer, eu não queria dizer isto do modo que soou. Eu queria dizer que eu achava que sua amizade com ele era importante para você."

"Ela _é_," Disse Hermione, e pela primeira vez, Harry descobriu um leve inchaço vermelho circulando os olhos dela, como se ela tivesse passado algum tempo chorando por isto. "Mas não é mais importante que a verdade e a racionabilidade! Eu quebraria todas as regras escolares para ajudar Connor se ele quisesse que eu fizesse isso. Mas ele está quebrando muitos princípios. Se eu for fazer a coisa certa, então eu tenho que me desculpar com você e então dizer a ele que eu não posso mais apoiar a campanha ridícula dele de rumores contra você."

Harry engoliu. Ele conhecia aquele sentimento. Ele estava fazendo a coisa certa agora, ele pensou, mas colocaria Connor mais para baixo e o feriria enquanto isso. Harry estava determinado a alcançar o dia quando ele poderia pôr seus braços novamente ao redor de Connor e saberia que seu irmão verdadeiramente retribuía o gesto, e não estava apenas o abraçando por causa dos pais deles ou pelo nascimento de sangue deles. Ele trabalharia por isto tanto quanto ele podia, até mesmo se ele deixasse tudo mais difícil para si, porque, no fim, _seria _o melhor para Connor do que mimar e mentir para ele. Tinha que ser.

"Então," Disse Hermione, quando eles tinham ficado em silêncio um momento. "Você aceita minhas desculpas?" A mão dela tinha voltado novamente ao cabelo dela.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigado, Hermione. Eu sei que isto foi difícil para você. E - bem, vem até mim se você quiser conversar sobre qualquer coisa."

"Obrigado," Disse Hermione, e deu a Harry um pequeno sorriso antes dela se virar. Harry a assistiu partir. Ele queria saber se tinha a força para escolher a coisa certa acima da amizade com Connor, se ele ainda estivesse nas boas graças de seu irmão e isto estivesse acontecendo com outra pessoa.

Bem, já estava feito, de certo modo. Ele tinha defendido Draco contra o que Connor queria que ele fizesse.

Esse não era o começo destas bagunças inteira, ele pensou, mas chegava perto. A bagunça realmente tinha começado no dia que ele foi colocado em Sonserina. Se ele tivesse sido forte, se ele tivesse sido verdadeiro com Connor, ele teria ignorado as tentativas de amizade de Draco e simplesmente ficado ao lado de Connor não importa o que acontecesse.

Mas isso teria ferido Draco, e certamente isso não teria sido certo, também.

Harry balançou a cabeça e recolheu o livro que ele veio achar. De certo modo, talvez ele _tivesse _tomado a decisão certa. Connor era feito de materiais mais fortes do que Draco. Eles superaria eventualmente isto, e consertariam a fraternidade deles. Draco teria se amuado e sempre ficaria amuado se Harry tivesse o recusado, a felicidade dele se tornaria ressentimento amargo.

_E isso ainda podia acontecer no futuro, quando você finalmente o fizer entender que Connor é muito importante._

Harry empurrou aquele pensamento para longe. Ele pensou ao invés no presente de Natal de Draco, e na expressão que ele teria quando ele recebesse ele.

* * *

Como se mostrou, a primeira expressão dele foi confusão. Ele levantou a garrafa cristalina que Harry tinha lhe dado e a inclinou de um lado para outro, encarando as luzes nela. As luzes tinham saído muito bem, Harry pensou. Elas fervilhavam e brilhavam em várias cores diferentes, vermelho e roxo e verde e dourado, todas profundas e parecendo jóias - na cor.

"Eu não entendo," Draco admitiu finalmente, depois de estudar a garrafa por vários minutos. "O que é?"

Harry sorriu. "Dourado representa tranqüilidade e satisfação, vermelho significa raiva, verde significa afeto e amizade, e roxo significa proteção," Ele recitou. A descrição do feitiço que ele usou para criar as luzes dizia isso.

Draco o encarou. "E?"

"Essas luzes são as emoções que eu sinto por você," Disse Harry. Ele encolheu os ombros quando Draco o encarou com mais força. "Eu sei que você sente falta do vínculo mental, mas não, eu não vou deixa-lo voltar aos meus pensamentos. Mas deste modo, você ainda saberá como eu estou me sentindo sobre você. Você pode olhar na garrafa sempre que você pensa que eu poderia estar lhe ignorando ou perdendo o interesse em nossa amizade, e ficar mais ressegurado."

Draco fechou os olhos. Harry assistiu o brilho da garrafa ficar verde, e então olhou de volta para o rosto de Draco quando os olhos dele abriram. Havia um brilho distinto lá. Harry piscou. _Essas são lágrimas? Porque?_

"Obrigado," Disse Draco. "Obrigado, Harry." Ele deitou, a garrafa embalada em suas mãos, e encarou ela.

Harry, contente que seu presente parecia ter sido aceito, virou para estudar o livro de Transfigurações que ele tinha tirado da biblioteca. Um momento depois, Draco se esticou e pegou sua mão firmemente.

Harry olhou para ele, mas Draco não olhava para seurosto, só segurava sua mão. Harry encolheu os ombros, decidindo que funcionaria e de qualquer maneira, ele nunca entenderia Draco, e começou a ler novamente, enquanto a luz na garrafa alternava continuamente entre verde e dourado. Draco nunca tirava os olhos dela.

* * *

NT: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!! Não esqueçam de deixar Reviews!!!


	21. A Idéia Muito Especial de Lockhart

**Capítulo Vinte: A Idéia Muito Especial de Lockhart **

"Connor, se você ao menos me escutasse -" Harry começou ternamente, esperando que isto parasse a mania fora de controle que seu irmão parecia ter desenvolvido de disparar.

_"Não!"_ Connor gritou, e correu do escritório de Sirius. Por uma boa medida, ele bateu a porta atrás dele, fazendo uma das bandeiras na parede balançar e desmoronar na cadeira em baixo dela.

Harry se sentou em uma cadeira livre e respirou fundo para se acalmar, enquanto Sirius arrumava a bandeira. Nem um deles disse qualquer coisa. Harry não achava que conseguiria fazer isso, e Sirius estava provavelmente se culpando por sugerir aquele encontro, em primeiro lugar. O escritório dele, com ele junto, tinha parecido um local seguro o bastante para Harry. Ele tinha dispensado muito firmemente Draco e os Lufa-Lufas da reunião. Eles estiveram presentes durante os três confrontos que ele e Connor tiveram ao longo de janeiro, e a presença deles sempre degenerava as coisas.

Mas este ficou fora de controle novamente, no momento em que Harry mencionou a partida de Quadribol. O rosto de Connor tinha ficado cor de carne podre quando ele gritou. Em retrospecto, Harry pensou que ele poderia estar preocupado com a partida de Grifinória-Lufa-Lufa que se aproximava, mas isso dificilmente seria uma desculpa.

_Não, claro que era_, insistiu sua mente no momento em que ele pensou nisso. _Você nunca se sentiu nervoso antes de uma partida, mas você tem mais talento que Connor._

Harry pausou. O pensamento estava no caminho certo, no tenor certo, e ainda - algo estava errado.

Desde dezembro e da possessão de Riddle a sua mente, ele tinha cada vez mais freqüentemente este tipo de pensamentos. Ele estaria pensando, acreditando, se comportando normalmente, e então teria algum pensamento suspeito sobre Connor, algum elogio desajeitado onde ele deveria ter admirado seu irmão incondicionalmente ou um ressentimento que não tinha porque estar ali, viria escorregando em sua mente. Harry tinha certeza que isso pararia uma vez que ele conseguisse preencher as aberturas em suas teia com a névoa da Oclumencia, mas no momento, era desconcertante.

_E enquanto isso, os fracassos destes encontros são minha culpa assim como de Connor. _

_Claro que sim. Porque eu deveria ter antecipado todos seus movimentos e sabido que ele retrucaria como uma criança quando eu mencionasse Quadribol. _

Harry saltou de pé e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro agitadamente. Sirius olhou solenemente para ele sobre um ombro. Harry imaginou que seu padrinho ainda estava muito chocado também para realmente lhe dar algum conforto. Não importava. Desde o Natal que ele estava tendo uma relação mais calorosa com Sirius, e se ele ainda escarnecesse Snape e os Sonserinos e os Malfoy sem pensar, pelo menos nestes últimos dias ele notava imediatamente e se desculpava.

Harry estaria muito contente com a vida, na realidade, se não fosse pelos buracos em sua mente e Connor não se aproximando dele.

Alguém bateu na porta do escritório de Sirius. Harry, imaginando que fosse Madame Hooch vindo para discutir coisas de Quadribol ou um dos Capitães de time querendo pedir sugestões para Sirius, se preparou para partir.

Mas quem entrou foi Rony Weasley, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto suas orelhas. Ele passou por Harry sem nem mesmo parecer notar que ele estava lá, caminhou até Sirius, e parou, o encarando.

"O que é, Rony?" Sirius perguntou, mas ele estava tentando esconder um sorriso.

"Você devolveu o trabalho de meu pai," Disse Rony, em um voz baixa. "Você devolveu a meu pai o trabalho dele." Ele avançou abruptamente e abraçou Sirius, enfiando sua face no peito dele. Sirius riu e acariciou o cabelo dele. Harry sorriu intimamente pelo modo como isto iluminou os olhos de seu padrinho. Sirius não estava dormindo bem novamente, mas ele insistia que estava e que os poucos pesadelos eram sobre Daphne Marchbanks. Harry, não sentindo que era seu direito interferir, somente o olhava, e o fazia ir para cama quando podia.

"Eu pensei que ouvindo que Sirius Black era a favor de Arthur Weasley acalmaria os tolos do Ministério," Ele disse, seu sorriso flamejando com bom humor quando ele afastou Rony de si e lhe deu tapinhas nas costas.

"Mas como você fez isto?" Rony perguntou, seu rosto brilhando com algo muito próximo de adoração. Harry acenou com a cabeça. _Bom. Sirius precisa disto, pelo modo que Connor e eu estamos nos comportando. _

_Não,_ Sylarana disse na cabeça dele, soando como se ela tivesse acabado de despertar de um cochilo. _Só ele._

Harry mandou-a se calar e assistiu Sirius sorrir daquele modo misterioso e sabichão que dizia que ele sabia sobre uma brincadeira _realmente_ boa que sua vítima só descobriria tarde demais.

"Eu era um Auror, você sabe, antes do mal entendido que fez com que o Ministério e eu nos separássemos," Ele falou casualmente para Rony. "Mas muitas pessoas me subestimaram, já que pensavam que eu bebia _todo_ o tempo. E lá poderia, possivelmente, só com pouquinho minúsculo de chance, ter segredos que aquele Auror bêbado poderia escutar e se lembrar depois das festas do Ministério. E poderia, também possivelmente, ter funcionários do Ministério que zelariam por suas reputações melequentas tendo certeza de que seu amigo Auror bêbado conseguisse o que queria."

Harry piscou. Isso estava mais para manipulação Sonserina do que para coragem Grifinória. Mas os olhos de Rony tinham se iluminado.

"Os funcionários do Ministério eram Sonserinos?" Ele perguntou.

"Quase todos," Disse Sirius com uma piscadela, e então lançou um olhar de desculpas a Harry sobre da cabeça dele. Harry agitou uma mão para lhe mostrar que não se importava. Era verdade que Sonserina produzia muitos funcionários repugnantes para o Ministério, como tinha produzido muitos Bruxos das Trevas.

"Isso não é estritamente verdade," Draco tinha falado uma vez para Harry, seu queixo inclinado em um ângulo arrogante. "Os Sonserinos estúpidos são os únicos que são pegos. O resto de nós é de pura qualidade. Ninguém nunca pôde provar nós fizemos alguma coisa errada."

Harry tinha mostrado que isso não significava que eles nunca tinham _feito_ alguma coisa errada, e Draco tinha feito beicinho a ele pelo resto da noite.

_"Brilhante,"_ Disse Rony, um sorriso quase delirante de felicidade em seu rosto. "Espere até eu contar para Connor!"

Ele correu para fora, ainda não parecendo notar Harry. Harry encolheu os ombros. Era privilégio de Rony não notá-lo. Desde que ele era quase o único amigo de Connor agora, Harry preferiria que os olhos do menino Weasley continuassem brilhando para seu irmão.

Uma vez que Justin tinha chamado sua atenção para isto, Harry pôde ver quanto o resto da escola menosprezava Connor. Ele nunca saberia a razão mais profunda - se era a história de Justin ou porque Connor tinha agido como um pirralho aos olhos deles, também - mas era assim que tudo estava. A maioria dos Sonserinos o escarnecia agora, a maioria dos Lufa-Lufas saiu do caminho deles para evitar estar na companhia dele, e até mesmo Corvinal tinha se afastado e se contentava com raivosos olhares na direção de Harry. Grifinórios ainda reagiriam a insultos contra a Casa deles, mas desviariam o olhar incomodamente quando Zacharias Smith ou Draco faziam um comentário apenas sobre Connor.

Isso frustrava Harry incrivelmente, assistindo o dano que seu irmão estava fazendo a sua futura habilidade de liderança entre as outras Casas e até mesmo na própria dele, mas não havia nada que ele tinha conseguido fazer sobre isto ainda. Todas suas discussões com Connor terminavam de algum modo em acusações insignificantes, como Harry ganhando a partida de Quadribol. Harry não pôde explicar as coisas importantes para ele.

Ele tinha escrito à mãe deles, sugerindo que ela começasse a enviar livros para melhorar a educação política de Connor novamente - especialmente falando sobre as vezes na história quando bruxos não Grifinórios estiveram no poder - mas ela nunca tinha respondido a ele. Se ela enviava os livros, Harry pensou, mergulhado na escuridão, então Connor não os lia.

"Harry."

Harry piscou e olhou para cima. Sirius tinha se ajoelhado em frente a ele, e os olhos dele estavam solenes. Ele ofereceu seus braços. Harry avançou e se deixou ser abraçado, notando o modo como as mãos de Sirius pararam antes da protuberância de Sylarana debaixo de seu moletom.

"Eu sei que é difícil," Sirius sussurrou. "Mas você o ganhará de volta, eu não tenho dúvida disto. Há tanta _lealdade_ em você, Harry. Eu nunca soube disto até que Lily explicou tudo para mim, naqueles dias em que eu passei o Natal em Godric's Hollow. Então eu entendi a magnitude de seu sacrifício. E eu quero dizer obrigado, e lhe assegurar que seu irmão voltará algum dia para você. Ele tem que voltar. Ele é um Grifinório. Não está em nossa natureza ficar longe de nossos amigos para sempre."

Harry fechou os olhos, se deixou mergulhar no calor do corpo de seu padrinho, e tentou acreditar nisto.

"Obrigado, Sirius," Ele murmurou.

_Agora, se Connor apenas parasse de ser um pirralhinho, _Sylarana observou melancolicamente,_ então talvez você pudesse pensar em alguma outra coisa. _

Harry não respondeu. O que ela disse era verdade, mas tão óbvio que ele não achou interessante.

* * *

"Com licença! Eu tenho um anúncio especial a fazer!"

Harry piscou e virou os olhos até a mesa principal onde o Professor Lockhart tinha acabado de levantar e tinha sorrido para a multidão de estudantes. Sua pele já não parecia laranja, um pouco para a decepção de Harry; ele tinha parado de usar a pasta que Harry tinha encantado para brilhar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas seus cabelos e dentes ainda estavam com o encantamento _Obscurus_. Lockhart tinha tentado clareá-los, mas já que ele era um bruxo menos poderoso que Harry, o melhor que ele conseguia era fazer seus dentes e cabelos brilharem como luzes de Natal. Ele se empertigou sob toda a atenção que ele chamou. Harry sorriu agora, pensando que Lockhart provavelmente nunca entenderia a fonte daquela atenção, até mesmo se alguém explicasse a ele.

"Hoje," Disse Lockhart, gesticulando aos corações vermelhos e rosas pendurados ao longo das paredes do Salão Principal, e os pequenos corações flutuantes que circulavam perto do teto, e as pedras que piscavam com feitiços cor-de-rosa e vermelhos volta e meia, "É o Dia dos Namorados."

Draco rodou os olhos e declamou, "Tá _brincando_," Com a entonação certa. Harry pôs um pedaço de lingüiça na boca para se privar de rir.

"Por eu ser o vencedor do Prêmio Sorriso Mais Atraente do _Semanário dos Bruxos_ cinco vezes seguidas," Disse Lockhart, sorrindo para eles enquanto sua boca piscava de tempos em tempos e continuou, "Eu decidi fazer algo para Hogwarts hoje que colocará um sorriso no rosto _de_ _todo mundo_!" Ele virou às portas do Salão Principal e bateu palmas, uma vez.

As portas se abriram, e um enxame de fadas voou para dentro, todas elas batendo asas delicadas nas quais alguém tinha colocado laços. Harry fitou. Ele sabia como fadas eram em seu estado natural, e elas estavam muito bonitas e bastante femininas. Por que Lockhart queria somar este toque o confundia.

"As fadas estarão concedendo desejos todo o dia de hoje!" Lockhart terminou triunfalmente. "Mas apenas se o seu desejo se relacione a seu verdadeiro amor, claro. Todos comecem, e sorriam, sorriam, sorriam!"

Harry fechou os olhos e pôs a cabeça em suas mãos. Ele poderia sentir Draco bater levemente em seu ombro.

"Vamos, Harry," Ele sussurrou. "Talvez não seja assim tão ruim - ai!"

A fada minúscula que voou em direção a eles e soprou uma nuvem de pó brilhante nele se mandou, dando risada. Draco tocou sua face e então olhou quando nada saiu. Ele olhou novamente para cima, e Harry se sufocou novamente. Os olhos dele eram poças grandes de cinza no meio de um rosto absolutamente prateado.

"Harry!" Ele gritou. "Você desejou que isto acontecesse comigo?" Ele estava tentando fazer uma carranca tão ameaçadoramente quanto podia, que admitidamente não era muito, por causa do pó de fada.

"Eu não sou seu verdadeiro amor," Disse Harry, e então baixou sua cabeça até a mesa e cedeu ante o desejo para simplesmente rir.

Ele conseguiu abafar isto a bufos quando alguém surgiu atrás dele e disse, em uma voz tímida, "Eu que desejei para você, Draco. Eu só pensei - eu só pensei que você ficaria muito bonito, com seus cabelos dourados e seus olhos prateados - "

"Meus olhos não são _prateados_," Disse Draco, como se horrorizado pelo mero pensamento. Harry olhou para cima até ver ele luzindo a uma atordoada Pansy Parkinson. "E você não é meu verdadeiro amor. Se manda."

O lábio inferior de Pansy tremeu por um momento, e então ela fugiu do Salão Principal com um soluço. Millicent se levantou e a seguiu, dando a Draco um olhar irritado.

"Isso foi rude de você, Draco," Disse Harry, suavemente, mais interessado em assistir Millicent partir do que examinar o que o rosto de Draco parecia. Ela tinha espalhado rumores de novo ultimamente, desta vez indicava que ela sabia porque ele e Connor ainda não estavam se dando bem. Harry tinha certeza de que era besteira. Ela já teria falado se ela realmente soubesse de algo incriminante.

"Como se _remove_ pó de fada?" Draco choramingou. Harry virou a cabeça para vê-lo esfregando desesperadamente seu rosto com dois dedos. O pó prateado permaneceu. Parecia estar se incrustando enquanto Harry assistia.

Harry tentou um Feitiço de Remoção sem varinha, só para se mostrar. Então ele lamentou o impulso, porque desde quando ele quis se mostrar? Mas o grito agudo de choque de Draco o impediu de se preocupar muito com isto.

Em fascinação, Harry assistiu quando o pó prateado se rearranjou, juntando densamente sobre as sobrancelhas de Draco e ao redor a boca dele. Ele parecia um palhaço quando terminou.

Lutando para segurar sua risada, Harry balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe, Draco. É novamente a magia doentia de Lockhart. Eu não sei o que mais eu posso fazer além de deixar ela. Eu não quero remover sua pele da próxima vez."

"Harry, como eu estou?" Draco perguntou, seus olhos se estreitando perigosamente quando Harry mordeu seu lábio e então sufocou.

"Engraçado," Harry admitiu, e então baixou sua cabeça novamente na mesa e uivou.

Draco o esbofeteou várias vezes na parte de trás da cabeça, e então Blaise perguntou a Draco se ele tinha alguma varinha de brinquedo para os primeiro-anistas. Enquanto Draco estava tentando bater em um Blaise risonho, Harry escapuliu do Salão Principal, balançando a cabeça.

_Eu não sabia que Pansy tinha uma paixonite por Draco,_ ele pensou distraidamente enquanto procurava por Connor, querendo saber se ele poderia pegar seu irmão e tenta ter uma conversa privada enquanto todo o mundo ainda estava gritando e correndo das fadas. _Eu deveria começar a prestar mais atenção a meus Companheiros de Casa. Esses são os tipos de detalhes que poderiam significar vida ou morte algum dia para Connor._

Ele ficou um pouco distraído quando uma fada voou para ele e pairou a sua frente, fitando atentamente seu rosto. Harry cruzou seus braços e retornou o olhar. Uma faísca de magia deveria enviar a fada correndo se ela tentasse alguma coisa, mas ele preferiria olhá-la. Ele tinha trabalhado pelas últimas semanas em não usar sua magia em primeiro lugar.

Um movimento sutil em sua manga o advertiu, mas ele não era foi muito rápido. Sylarana se lançou, agarrou a fada em sua boca, e desapareceu de novo debaixo de seu moletom.

"Sylarana!" Harry disse. Quase ninguém olhava agora ao vê-lo falar em Língua de Cobra. Harry teria agradecido a mudança se não estivesse atualmente incrivelmente furioso com sua Locusta. "Cuspa ela!"

_"Yum,"_ Disse Sylarana.

"Ela é uma fada!" Harry tentou. "Uma criatura inteligente!"

_"Tão inteligente quanto um desses cachorrinhos gordos que Trouxas mantêm para companhia,"_ Discordou Sylarana quando ela escorregou até o ombro dele. _"Os estúpidos morrem, e os inteligentes sobrevivem. E eu sou muito mais inteligente que ela. Deliciosa."_ Harry ouviu umas séries de estalos que ele assumiu que eram as asas da fada se quebrando quando Sylarana engoliu a pobre coisinha de ponta cabeça.

Ele sibilou e enfiou sua mão no moletom, tentando tirar sua cobra, mas alguém se aproximou dele e falou animadamente, "Ah, ai está você, jovem Sr. Potter. Eu queria falar com você. Venha comigo, por favor!"

Harry olhou para cima, e gelou. Lockhart estava em cima dele, e Harry tinha muita certeza que ele tinha acabado de ver Sylarana comer a fada dele. Ele não pensou havia algum modo cortês para recusar, especialmente com Draco longe daqui para salvá-lo. Ele suspirou e seguiu o grande tolo ao escritório dele.

O escritório de Lockhart, sem nenhuma surpresa, estava cheio de fotos dele, piscando e acenando e cuidando de seus cabelos em frente a centenas de selvagens e solitários lugares - cavernas, florestas, precipícios. Harry sabia que eles eram os lugares que Lockhart tinha supostamente visitado em suas aventuras, mas ele achava difícil de acreditar. Em primeiro lugar, ele duvidava que Lockhart pudesse sobreviver longe de uma fonte normal de água corrente e loção para mãos.

Lockhart indicou a Harry uma cadeira em frente à escrivaninha dele e se sentou na cadeira no outro lado, fazendo um barulho contente através de seus dentes. "Agora," Ele disse. "Gostando de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não é?"

Harry o encarou. O homem realmente tinha o trazido aqui só para falar com ele sobre seu desempenho na aula?

"Subjugado, você está se sentindo subjugado, eu sei," Lockhart riu, se ajoelhando e procurando desajeitadamente algo em uma gaveta da escrivaninha. "Imagine, falando reservadamente com uma celebridade como eu!"

Harry rangeu os dentes. "A aula vai bem, senhor." Ele procurou alguma outra coisa para dizer, algo que soaria como se ele estivesse adorando Lockhart sem realmente estar. Ele não conseguiu pensar em nada. Lockhart era um tolo, isso que estava gritando ruidosamente em sua cabeça.

Lockhart se endireitou e apontou sua varinha a Harry. Harry foi focalizou abruptamente, sua frustração e irritação desapareceram como água em uma janela de vidro. Ele olhou nos olhos de Lockhart, e decidiu que o homem não sabia sobre sua magia sem varinha, entretanto Harry tinha assumido era agora conhecimento comum entre os professores. Caso contrário, ele teria certeza que Harry estivesse amordaçado antes de lhe mostrar a varinha. Claro, isso não teria saído muito bem, já que Harry também podia lançar alguns feitiços sem falar, mas teria mostrado mais senso que Lockhart estava mostrando agora.

_Que tipo de idiota deixa sua varinha na escrivaninha?_ Sylarana perguntou, escorregando à extremidade de sua manga. _Especialmente quando ele acabou de soltar muitas fadas na escola, que ele sabe que a maioria dos bruxos não aprovará? Não que eu saiba por que eles não as aprovariam; elas são deliciosas._

_Eu não quero que você o morda,_ Harry disse a ela. _Não ainda, pelo menos. Vejamos o que ele quer. _

Isso pareceu satisfazer a Locusta, que se acalmou. Harry olhou nos olhos de Lockhart e perguntou, "O que é isso?"

"Eu localizei sua assinatura mágica no encantamento Obscurus," Disse Lockhart. A voz dele soava diferente, Harry percebeu, perdendo o tom que deixava ela melodramática. O fez lembrar de Quirrell, e Harry teve a breve vontade de fechar os olhos e gemer. Dumbledore não poderiam contratar um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que não estivesse escondendo algum tipo de segredo? "Eu sei que foi você quem escureceu minha beleza nos últimos meses. Você provavelmente está com ciúmes de minha aparência monumental. Remova o encantamento."

Harry piscou inocentemente à ele. "Mas, professor, você é um grande bruxo, e eu sou apenas um aluno. Eu tenho certeza que você pode remover o encantamento você mesmo se _realmente_ quiser."

A varinha de Lockhart oscilou por um momento, e então seu rosto recuperou sua máscara de arrogância. "Claro que eu posso. Mas eu não quero. Eu quero que você o remova, já que foi você quem me insultou pondo ele em mim em primeiro lugar." A varinha dele continuou apontando a Harry.

Harry estudou Lockhart por um momento. Ele supôs que ele poderia remover o _Obscurus_, e realmente não faria muita diferença. O homem não estava mais fazendo coisas que deixavam a vida de Connor miserável. Ele estava muito ocupado fazendo isso sozinho para notar até mesmo se Lockhart estava por perto, Harry pensou, sua mente recordou sua preocupação com por seu irmão.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Certo. _Finite Incantatem_."

Os olhos e dentes de Lockhart começaram a brilhar novamente, e o efeito de luzes de Natal desapareceu. Harry ficou triste de perder isto, mas de qualquer maneira teria ficado chato em pouco tempo.

_Agora você está aprendendo a pensar como uma Locusta,_ Sylarana observou.

Harry acariciou as costas dela e assistiu como Lockhart bateu levemente em seus cabelos e dentes com uma mão trêmula, lançou um sorriso ao espelho que ocupava uma parede inteira do escritório, e então acenou com a cabeça. "Assim está bom," Ele disse. "E eu sei que você certamente não quis que isto durasse tanto tempo, Sr. Potter. Afinal de contas, você provavelmente queria isto para seu irmão Connor, já que ele diz que você tem tanto ciúme dele."

Harry estremeceu. Ele esperou que o desejo desesperado por companhia que ele poderia estar agüentando não tivesse feito Connor falar com _Lockhart_. "Eu posso ir agora, Professor?" Ele pediu, pensando que precisava inventar um novo feitiço para o idiota - um que não era tão imediatamente notável.

"Claro," Disse Lockhart. Harry pulou fora da cadeira e foi para a porta. Ele se virou quando Lockhart chamou, "Mais uma coisa".

Ele viu a determinação na face do outro bruxo, e suspeitou de algo até mesmo antes da varinha ser apontada para ele e a palavra _"Obliviate!"_ ser murmurada.

Harry sentiu o feitiço vir para ele e não reagiu se movendo, mas com Oclumencia. No momento em que o feitiço golpeou a superfície de sua mente e tentou comer as recordações de Lockhart e pedindo a Harry para remover o _Obscurus_, as teias de Harry sacudiram, empurraram o feitiço com as defesas sólidas que ele ainda tinha prendido em outros lugares, não importa o que Snape tinha dito, e então o esfarelou. Harry balançou a cabeça e olhou para Lockhart.

O bruxo loiro tinha aberto a boca, provavelmente para dar a Harry um comando ou lhe falar falsas recordações que substituiriam a real, mas agora ele fechou-a e deu um passo para trás, se sentando com força na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. Harry deu um passo adiante. A face de Lockhart virou cor de queijo velho.

"Você resistiu a isto," Ele disse.

"Sim," Disse Harry. "E você não tinha necessidade de me _Obliviar_, exceto por tentar isso." Ele poderia ouvir os sibilos bravos de Sylarana e os argumentos dela para poder pegar o homem que tinha ameaçado Harry, mas sua própria mente estava correndo, tentando propor modos de usar esta situação à sua vantagem. "Você estava _tão_ preocupado que eu contaria para alguém sobre aquele encantamento tolo?"

Mas ele sabia a resposta mesmo enquanto perguntava. Não, Lockhart não estava tão preocupado sobre ficar envergonhado, certamente não o bastante para lançar o feitiço. Essa tinha sido uma reação muito praticada, vindo de alguém que tinha usado o encantamento tão freqüentemente que tinha se tornado sua primeira defesa.

Os olhos de Harry sacudiram às fotografias na parede, e ele se lembrou de seu pensamento mais cedo sobre ser improvável que Lockhart tinha ido a tantos lugares, lutado tantas batalhas, e ainda posado para fotos. _Você pensaria,_ a mente de Harry murmurou com o sarcasmo que parecia ter ficado natural ultimamente a ele,_ que ele quereria uma foto onde ele posava coberto de sangue e o cadáver de qualquer monstro que ele tivesse matado aos seus pés. _

_A menos que ele não os matasse realmente, claro. _

Harry olhou atrás estreitamente para Lockhart. "Você deixou outras pessoas matarem essas criaturas das Trevas," Ele disse. "E então você _Obliviava_ qualquer um que pudesse ter desmentido você, não é? Foram outros bruxos e bruxas, heróis valentes que fizeram o trabalho sujo. Você apenas apareceu e reivindicou o crédito."

Lockhart ficou até mais pálido. Ele tentou dizer algo, mas a única coisa que saiu de sua garganta foi um barulho estrangulado.

Harry se aproximou mais da escrivaninha, abruptamente se sentindo melhor do que ele tinha se sentido no último, a última vez que ele realmente tinha esperado que um confronto com Connor saísse como o planejado.

"Você sabe que um segredo assim o faria ser demitido da escola," Ele disse. "E mais que isso, ninguém mais confiaria novamente em você. Todos ririam de você e o _Profeta_ o ridicularizaria. E o _Semanário dos Bruxos_ nunca o escolheria novamente para o Prêmio Sorriso Mais Atraente."

Lockhart deu um gritinho gargarejante e pôs as mãos em cima do rosto. Ele estava tremendo muito.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Ele sabia que ia chantagear Lockhart, e ele também sabia que estava fazendo isto por suas próprias razões. Esta era uma tática Sonserina, e ele tinha uma motivação Sonserina. Ele realmente não podia dizer que estava fazendo isto para o lado da Luz, exceto que toda ação para curar suas feridas com Connor era uma ação tomada para o lado da Luz.

E ele não se importou.

"Eu acho que sei o que você deveria fazer," Ele disse calmamente.

"O que?" Lockhart abaixou as mãos e o encarou sem muita esperança.

"Eu acho que você deveria parar de se preocupar," Disse Harry suavemente, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Sylarana escorregou fora da manga dele, murmurando petulantemente que ele poderia ter lhe contado que não precisava dela. Harry ignorou isso, também. "Eu não vou expor você - a menos que você tente lançar um Encantamento de Memória em mim novamente, ou a menos que você não faça o que eu quero que você faça."

A face de Lockhart relaxou. Harry piscou, então supôs que este tipo de bruxo se sentia mais confortável com táticas desleais do que com justas. Brevemente, ele imaginou se Lockhart tinha sido um Sonserino na escola. Draco diria que ele não era um, claro, já que ele foi pego.

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser," Disse Lockhart, se apoiando na escrivaninha. "Você gostaria de uma foto, autografada que normalmente sairia por cem Galeões? Uma cópia antecipada de Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- _As voltas com os Farosutis_? Um creme que - "

"Nenhum desses," Disse Harry. "Eu quero que você me dê uma detenção com meu irmão, no próximo fim de semana." Ele achou que esse era o melhor momento, já que até lá Connor já teria jogado contra a Lufa-Lufa e ganhado, e ele não podia usar a desculpa de estar correndo para uma aula ou para fazer uma lição de casa que era para ser entregue na manhã seguinte. "E então tenha certeza de que nós não seremos incomodados por qualquer um, nem mesmo Filch ou um dos outros professores."

Lockhart piscou lentamente, como se ele não conseguisse imaginar por que Harry queria tal coisa, entretanto ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu posso fazer isso."

"Faça," Disse Harry, "e eu me esquecerei disto." Ele pausou, imaginando se o homem precisava de outra lembrança, e então decidiu que não doeria quando os olhos de Lockhart deslizaram novamente à varinha dele. Ele era muito dependente de Encantamentos de Memória. "Contanto que você não tente outro _Obliviate_. Então eu tenho medo que eu não teria outra alternativa exceto ir para Dumbledore."

Lockhart acenou. "Claro." Ele estudou Harry por um momento longo, então disse, "Porque?"

Harry elevou as sobrancelhas.

"Você é um bruxo poderoso," Disse Lockhart. "Eu soube disto quando não pude remover o _Obscurus_ sozinho." Então, o rosto dele ficou quase agradável. Harry imaginou se a persona de idiota fosse parte do ato, também. "Porque você quereria fazer as pazes com seu irmão em vez de apenas o dinamitar em obliviação?"

"Você não entende nada," Disse Harry, trocando o equilíbrio de sua força, e se sentiu inesperadamente satisfeito quando Lockhart empalideceu e desviou o olhar. "E você não está em posição de fazer perguntas a mim."

Lockhart acenou com a cabeça, então se levantou. "Eu o verei na detenção semana que vem, então, Sr. Potter."

"Na verdade, você não vai," Disse Harry, e deixou seu tom frio e sociável. "Se você me interromper enquanto eu estiver falando com meu irmão, eu enfeitiçarei suas bolas."

Lockhart engoliu, parecendo não duvidar que Harry fizesse isto, e ficou parado enquanto Harry saiu do escritório. Sylarana sibilou alegremente para ele quando eles retornaram para o Salão Principal. _Agora você está agindo como uma cobra. Atacando o que você quer, reconhecendo a realidade. _

Harry deu pouca atenção a ela. Ele estava pensando, sua resolução fatiando por entre seus pensamentos intranqüilos sobre Connor.

Esse era o problema com todos seus outros encontros, ele decidiu: Connor tinha se sentido compelido a representar para a audiência, até mesmo uma tão pequena quanto Sirius, e ele poderia sair da sala. Preso em um lugar de onde ele não podia sair, e sem sentir que tinha que impressionar alguém, ele ia _escutar_ Harry.

_Era melhor ele escutar. _

Harry tremeu e balançou a cabeça. Esse último pensamento tinha parecido a voz fria de sua magia, como Tom Riddle.

Mas ele não era como Tom Riddle. Ele não era. Ele não ia se voltar contra seu irmão. Ele ia fazer as pazes com ele.

_A força, se necessário. _

Mas isso não significava que ele era mau. Apenas significava que ele era… forte.

Não forte o bastante para se privar de dissolver em risada quando viu Draco, claro. A última tentativa do outro menino para remover o pó de fada tinha deixado uma grande mancha prateada em sua bochecha, uma mancha que parecia muito o leão de Grifinória.

Harry se deliciou dizendo isto, e se deliciou ainda mais correndo pelos corredores das masmorras enquanto Draco o perseguia gritando ameaças.

* * *

**NT:** Pobre Draco se deu mal na frente do Harry, hahuahahuaahuaha!!

Bem, não se esqueçam de dizer o que acharam do capítulo!!! Reviews!! Reviews!!


	22. Uma Renovação de Laços

**Capítulo Vinte e Um: Uma Renovação de Laços **

Harry olhou para cima e pegou o olhar de Lockhart um momento antes de bater seus livros e a tinteiro fora de sua mesa. A tinta saltou e borrifou em toda direção, cobrindo seus livros e uma boa porção das vestes dos outros Sonserinos antes de finalmente parar. Harry segurou um sorriso. Ele deveria estar parecendo horrorizado, como todo mundo. Ninguém mais entenderia que seu sorriso vinha do Feitiço de Levitação não verbal que ele tinha executado simultaneamente no tinteiro e na tinta, para se assegurar que voasse em todas as direções certas.

"Sr. Potter!" Lockhart exclamou quando se aproximou deles. "Que bagunça enorme você acabou de criar! Qual sua explicação para isto?"

"Não enche, Professor," Disse Harry agradavelmente, e então se ajoelhou para pegar seus livros. Houve silêncio por um longo momento, exceto pela gargalhada apressadamente abafada de Millicent. Harry poderia quase sentir Lockhart imaginar se Harry estava desfrutando da oportunidade para criticá-lo sem Lockhart pode retaliar de qualquer forma exceto do modo que eles tinham combinado.

_Isso é uma coisa tola para pensar_, Harry pensou quando se endireitou e sorriu à expressão chocada de Lockhart. _Claro que estou._

"Sr. Potter!" Lockhart conseguiu gaguejar finalmente. "Eu estou surpreso com você! Tal desrespeito demonstrado a um professor, e um que foi mais longe do que você jamais irá! Seu irmão, agora, ele poderia competir comigo se ele se aplicasse um pouco mais. Mas não você!"

Harry não pôde evitar. Ele olhou nos olhos de Lockhart e elevou as sobrancelhas. Ambos sabiam o que as "realizações" dele realmente valiam. Harry não pôde acreditar que ele tinha usado aquilo com _ele_.

Lockhart apontou um dedo a ele. "Detenção, meu jovem!" Ele disse. "Venha a meu escritório ao meio-dia no domingo. Você ficará lá até que todas as cartas de minhas fãs sejam corretamente respondidas."

"Claro, senhor," Disse Harry, e se sentou novamente, ignorando a tinta que ainda cobria as pernas da mesa. Deixe Lockhart limpar ela. Lhe faria bem executar um feitiço útil para variar.

Ele acalmou seu desejo de sorrir às costas de Lockhart. Ele só estava fazendo isto por Connor. Essa era a única razão dele estar agindo como um Sonserino. Ele tinha que se lembrar disso, ou era muito provável que ele começasse a agindo como um por sua própria causa.

"Boa, Potter."

Harry se virou e encarou Millicent curiosamente. "O que você quer dizer, Bulstrode?"

"Eu não consigo imaginar porque você quer detenção com o idiota risonho," Disse Millicent, retrocedendo ao problema dela nas aventuras de Lockhart com a Fada Baden, "mas parece que você está conseguindo o que queria."

Harry continuou a encarando por um momento. Millicent, ele decidiu afinal, estava apenas incondicionalmente curiosa.

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" Draco sussurrou para ele. "Por que você quer detenção com ele?"

Harry, muito atento às orelhas escutando atrás deles, balançou a cabeça. "Eu conto para você depois," Ele disse.

Ele escreveu por mais alguns momentos, então lançou a Millicent um olhar fixo para uma boa medida. Ela apenas sorriu maliciosamente para ele, seus olhos afiados com curiosidade.

_Pare de olhar para mim_, Harry pensou, e isso ajudou a ressegurá-lo. Ele não podia ter se afastado muito do que era suposto que ele fosse, se ainda estava nervoso com a atenção.

* * *

_Você viu o olhar na cara dele?_ Sylarana perguntou quando eles caminharam para o escritório de Lockhart no domingo. Ela estava embrulhada ao redor do pescoço de Harry, para variar, flashes das escamas douradas dela eram visíveis onde os roupões dele deslizavam. A cabeça dela descansava debaixo do queixo dele. _Draco, eu quero dizer. Quando você lhe falou que ele não viria com você?_

Harry acenou. Ele estava muito envergonhado ainda para dizer alguma coisa em voz alta. Draco tinha assumido ele ia com Harry para a detenção confrontar Connor, uma vez que Harry lhe contou o sobre o que era, e então teve um ataque quando Harry revelou que ele queria falar a sós com seu irmão. Harry calmamente tinha lhe respondido até que Draco se arremessou na cama dele amuado.

Então ele tinha notado aquela maldita garrafa que Harry tinha lhe dado, e notou que estava roxa, o que indicava que Harry estava querendo proteger Draco. Isso tinha feito Draco imediatamente sorrir e começar a arreliar Harry sobre como ele queria manter o pequeno Malfoy protegido de seu grande irmão sórdido. Harry tinha tentado responder, mas acabou corando e escapando tão rápido quanto pôde.

_Pense nas coisas engraçadas,_ Sylarana o instruiu. _Não entendo porque você tem que pensar nas deprimentes._

Harry suspirou em alívio quando finalmente alcançou a porta do escritório de Lockhart. Ele já sabia que o idiota não estava lá; ele tinha escutado Connor dizendo que sua detenção começava a cinco minutos antes do meio-dia, então o professor teria o chamado e dado alguma desculpa para se escapulir.

Harry respirou fundo, lentamente, então disse, _eu acho que está na hora de você pensar em algo deprimente._ Ele desenrolou Sylarana do pescoço dele, e ela o deixou, absolutamente surpreendida. Ele a pôs no chão. _Quando eu disse que eu ia falar com meu irmão sozinho, era isso que eu queria dizer._

_Mas se eu ficar muito longe de você, a proteção soará e a gaiola cairá ao redor de mim._ Sylarana soou absolutamente infantil, o rabo dela chicoteando tão forte que bateu na parede. _Eu me machuquei,_ ela lamentou.

_Eu preciso_, disse Harry. _E contanto que você não se afaste muito da porta, então a proteção não ativará. Eu sei que ela cai com uma distância maior que três metros._

_Você pensa que eu vou ficar aqui e esperar por você como um cachorro?_

Harry balançou a cabeça. _Como você mesma disse, a proteção e a gaiola são as únicas coisas que esperam por você se você não fizer isso._ Ele empurrou a porta aberta e entrou antes dela poder se queixar de alguma outra coisa, e fechou-a atrás dele. Claro, um pedaço de madeira grossa não a pararia de falar na cabeça dele, mas ele pensou que ela respeitaria esta reunião o bastante não fazer isso.

_Talvez._

Connor estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente à escrivaninha de Lockhart, cansadamente ordenando uma pilha grande de cartas. Uma pilha, principalmente de cartas rosas e azuis em papel perfumado que Harry poderia sentir daqui, parecia cartas de mulheres. Havia uma pilha menor, branca em frente a Connor, e uma pilha de douradas ao lado.

"Eu sou quase terminando com a seleção, Professor," Connor disse, sem olhar para trás. "Qual pilha o senhor quer respondida primeiro?"

Harry fechou os olhos. Seu irmão soava tão cansado. Claro que isso era cansativo, ter toda a escola contra você. E Connor não tinha o conforto de uma Casa inteira se reunindo ao redor dele, do modo que os Sonserinos tinham se reunido ao redor de Harry depois dele declarar que era um Ofidioglota.

_Na verdade, a vida dele é mais difícil que a minha. É fácil esquecer disso quando ele está agindo como uma criança, mas é a verdade._

"Sou eu, Connor," Ele disse quietamente.

Connor saltou como se picado, derrubou as últimas cartas que segurava, e girou sem sair da cadeira. Seus olhos tinham estreitado, e tantas emoções flamejaram por eles que Harry estava momentaneamente surpreso. Ele estava tão acostumado a estar perto de pessoas que controlavam suas emoções agora, ou no máximo mostravam apenas uma, do modo que Draco fazia. Mas nos olhos de Connor estavam cansaço, tristeza, raiva, desespero, e medo.

_Ele tem medo de mim. Meu próprio irmão tem medo de mim._

Harry se preparou. Esta era uma das coisas sobre o qual eles falariam, então. Pelo menos isso seria um começo melhor para uma discussão, do modo que tentar falar com Connor sobre Tom Riddle ou Quadribol simplesmente não eram mais.

"Por que você está com medo de mim?" Ele perguntou.

Connor ficou de boca aberta um momento, então se recuperou e estalou, "Eu não estou! Grifinórios nunca ficam com medo!"

_Oh, Connor,_ pensou Harry, sentindo como se seu coração pudesse quebrar por seu irmão. _Sua coragem é sua maior virtude, mas eu queria que você não fosse tão teimoso._

"Sim, você está," Ele disse. "Você está com medo de mim, e eu quero saber porque. Você realmente acha que eu vou petrificar você, ou o machucar? Eu nunca faria isso, Connor."

"Você tem me machucado quase diariamente desde setembro," Disse Connor, o encarando.

Harry estremeceu quando reconheceu a verdade disso, mas disse, "Eu não o machucaria de propósito, então. E eu vim aqui para tentar compensá-lo por isso."

"Como você poderia?" Connor murmurou, soando mal-humorado e rebelde. Ele estava esfregando seu queixo agora no encosto da cadeira, e suas mãos estavam apertadas juntas. "Você não pode mudar o passado, e você não pode me devolver a vitória no Quadribol, e você nunca poderá mudar que você petrificou Luna ou Neville."

Harry segurou seu temperamento. Ele não ia deixar Connor mudar esta discussão para este caminho. "Connor," Ele disse quietamente, "Eu quero saber por que você tem medo de mim. Eu quero saber por que você mentiu e disse para Rony e Hermione que tinha ido me ver quando você nunca foi. Eu quero saber porque, todas vezes que eu tentei consertar nossas discussões nos últimos meses, você nunca escutou, mas sempre fugia como uma criança mimada ferida. Esse não é você. Eu _sei _que esse não é você. O irmão que você é, é o que me acolheu mesmo quando descobriu que eu era um Ofidioglota, que disse que eu era bom mesmo depois que eu fui selecionado na Sonserina. Qual o problema com você? Qual é a origem de tudo isso?"

O terror nos olhos de Connor estava crescendo. Ele virou de costas para Harry e embrulhou os braços ao seu redor, tremendo.

Harry deu um passo adiante. Pelo menos isto era melhor do que ter Connor gritando com ele, mas parecia como se alguém estive o esmurrando cada vez que ele via seu gêmeo tremer. "Connor," Ele sussurrou. "Qual o problema? Tem algo mais além de eu parecer mau, não é?"

Connor deu o mais minúsculo dos acenos.

"Me diga," Harry sussurrou.

"Não!" Connor saltou de sua cadeira e pousou em frente a Harry, seus punhos apertaram e olhos brilhando. Harry reconheceu outra tentativa para mudar a discussão deles para o terreno antigo e familiar, onde _ambos _estariam gritando muito auto um com o outro para conversar. "Não é nada, não é nada que você entenderia, você nem mesmo se _importa_, você está muito ocupado me traindo e me machucando para notar!"

Harry segurou novamente seu temperamento. Ele desejava agora que ainda tivesse a caixa, já que sua raiva estava fervendo e mexendo sob a superfície, e teria sido uma grande ajuda para limpar sua mente de um modo fácil e eficaz.

Mas ele se lembrou que havia algo errado aqui. _Tinha _que ter algo errado. Connor tinha acabado de admitir que havia. Este era o maior progresso que Harry tinha feito com seu irmão desde o fim de outubro, e agora era quase fim de fevereiro. Não tinha como ele deixar esta chance escapar.

Ele tinha sentido falta de Connor. Ele tinha sentido falta da voz de seu irmão, de brincar com ele, de rir com ele, de tentar provocá-lo. Ele tinha sentido falta de saber que seu lugar na vida de Connor era doce e simples e descomplicado, que Connor sempre o consideraria como um irmão e amigo e nunca iria para mais ninguém primeiro, nem mesmo Rony, com notícias sobre alguma coisa. Na realidade, essa parte do laço deles tinha desintegrado até mesmo antes de outubro, desde que o momento que Connor contou para Rony que estava tendo pesadelos sobre o ataque de Voldemort em vez de falar para Harry.

_Isso pára agora. Eu quero meu irmão de volta._

"Eu nunca traí você, Connor, exceto em serviço de um ideal maior que fraternidade," Ele disse calmamente.

Connor o encarou, estreitando os olhos. _Você não está seguindo o script, o olhar dele dizia. Eu não entendo._

"Ás vezes eu posso ter traído o que você queria de mim," Disse Harry, seu olhar firmemente em Connor. "Mas isso não importa. Eu nunca traí o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. E isso _é_ o que você é, Connor, embora você não tenha agido como ele nestes últimos meses."

Connor empalideceu mais do que antes. Ele murmurou algo, então imediatamente pôs uma mão em cima da boca, como se não tivesse pretendido dizer isso.

Harry o encarou. Essa - _essa _era a coisa que tinha preocupado Connor? De onde ele tinha tirado aquela idéia?

_Se eu descobrir que foi de Snape, eu vou criar uma armadilha sórdida para ele na nossa próxima lição de Oclumencia, sem dúvida._

Harry avançou, agarrou os ombros de Connor, e forçou seu irmão a olhá-lo nos olhos. Miseráveis olhos castanhos o fitaram. Esta emoção era a origem de tudo, Harry podia ver, mas tinha sido escondida com auto-repugnância e autodúvida. Harry acariciou suavemente o cabelo de seu irmão para trás, de forma que ele poderia ver melhor a cicatriz em forma de coração na testa dele.

"Você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Connor," Ele disse. "Quem mais poderia ter derrotado Voldemort quando era um bebê? Quem mais poderia tê-lo derrotado ano passado? Eu não sei de onde você tirou a idéia ridícula de que você não é. Você é." Ele abraçou Connor, com força, e fechou os olhos quando fez isto.

_Não é de se espantar que ele está agindo como um pirralho. Ele pensou que tinha tido sua identidade inteira rasgada._

"Ninguém - ninguém me _disse_," Connor sussurrou. Suas palavras eram pouco inteligíveis, sufocadas com meses de angústia retida, mas Harry tinha treinado para entender esta voz desde que eles tinham um ano e um meio de vida. Ele poderia entender o que Connor estava dizendo. "Eu apenas comecei a pensar nisso. Eu pensei em quão magicamente mais forte do que eu você é, Harry. E não diga que não é," Ele somou, mas Harry não tinha tentado negar. "Eu sei que você é. Eu posso sentir melhor a diferença, agora. E então eu pensei sobre quanto tempo você lutou contra V - Voldemort ano passado, e como você me salvou do Trasgo, e dos Lestrange. E eu pensei sobre quão rápido você voa. Eu pensei que era sua vassoura nova que tinha deixado você me vencer no Quadribol, mas não era, não é? Era o seu próprio talento." Ele pôs seus braços ao redor de Harry, o segurando desesperadamente. "E V - Voldemort atacou _você _este ano, e não a mim. Talvez ele realmente queira _você _morto. Talvez _você _seja o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry. Você até mesmo tem uma cicatriz, também."

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele se sentia morno, e forte, e melhor do que ele alguma vez tinha se sentido. Seu irmão estava o segurando novamente.

"Nada disso importa, Connor," Ele sussurrou.

Connor parecia estar tentando se afastar de forma que ele poderia olhar no rosto de Harry, mas Harry não o deixou. Ele só balançou novamente a cabeça. O mundo estava do modo que deveria estar novamente. Se Harry apenas soubesse que isto era o que estava aborrecendo seu irmão, ele poderia tê-lo ressegurado há muito tempo.

"Poder não importa," Harry continuou. "Voldemort é forte, e olhe para _ele_. Ele é um Bruxo das Trevas, Connor, incapaz de amar, incapaz de viver. Você o derrotou no momento em que ele se aproximou de você. Poder não faz alguém nascer para fazer algo, não do modo que o amor faz. Eu posso ser forte, mas isso não significaria nada se eu não amasse você. Eu entraria nas Trevas tão facilmente quanto Voldemort se eu não tivesse algum tipo de âncora me segurando do lado humano. Mais poder só significa mais tentação."

Connor tinha deixado de se mover. Então ele disse lentamente, "Mas o Diretor Dumbledore é até mesmo mais poderoso, e ele é da Luz."

"Diretor Dumbledore é um entre um milhão," Disse Harry firmemente. "Ele conhece todas as tentações, e quando um Lord das Trevas aparece, ele o derrota. Isso porque ele sabe que ele não teria sido feliz servindo as Trevas, que ele eventualmente teria sido derrotado. Ele tem _sabedoria_, e isso é melhor do que poder." Ele pausou por um longo momento. "Você sabe quem é o próximo bruxo mais forte na escola, depois do Professor Dumbledore e de mim?"

Connor balançou a cabeça. Seus cabelos se agitaram contra a bochecha de Harry. Harry inspirou na convicção hesitante de seu irmão e sentiu-a queimar nele como uma canção, como fogos de artifício, como o sentimento que ele tinha quando voava. Ele era quem poderia dar confiança a Connor. E isto realmente era poder. Ele poderia ter se livrado de Tom Riddle agora sem luta se ele tivesse tentado tomar posse da mente de Harry. Poder mágico não era nada contra amor.

"Professor Snape," Ele disse, e sentiu Connor sacudir. Desta vez, ele deixou seu irmão dele se afastar e sorriu. "Sim, eu sei. Isso me pegou de surpresa, também. Mas é verdade. E Snape se voltou por muito tempo às Trevas, e teve que lutar de volta à Luz por uma estrada longa e amarga. Então veja, Connor, sabedoria tem que estar unida com poder, ou não significa nada. Você já tem a sabedoria." Ele ousou empurrar o ombro de seu irmão suavemente. "Embora não tanto quanto deveria, ou você poderia ter vindo a mim no momento em que você começou a suspeitar isto e eu teria o ressegurado. Pirralho."

Connor acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "E o talento como Apanhador?" Ele perguntou.

Harry bufou. "Você realmente acha que ser um bom Apanhador tem alguma coisa a ver com ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu?"

"Bem, não, eu não acho," Connor disse. "Mas eu acho - eu não sei. Eu pensei que eu devia ser o melhor em tudo porque eu era o Menino-Que-Sobrevive, e eu estaria abaixo de todo mundo se eu não fosse. E eu pensei que eu _era _um Apanhador melhor do que você." Ele avançou e fitou continuamente nos olhos de Harry.

Harry fez uma careta. Ele supôs que se tivesse que tirar uma das suaves capas de ocultação nas quais ele tinha embrulhado Connor, melhor que fosse esta aqui que uma das outras. Ele não pensou que Connor estava pronto o suficiente para ouvir que Harry não esperar sobreviver a Segunda Guerra, que ele acreditava que morreria, defendendo Connor enquanto Connor derrotava Voldemort, e que ele tinha abraçado sua futura morte alegremente. "Você não é," ele disse, e doeu, e a expressão no rosto de Connor revelou que o machucou, também.

"Mas porque?" Connor perguntou. "Porque esconder isso de mim?"

"Porque eu pensei que seria melhor se o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu parecesse ser bom em tudo, também," Disse Harry. "Mas Quadribol é uma arena pequena para ter sucesso, no fim. Realmente, Connor, você fez muito mais estragos a si mesmo na escola em outro assunto."

Connor ruborizou e baixou a cabeça. "Em resumo," Disse ele. "Me diga resumidamente. Primeiro, me conte mais sobre porque você não acha que é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Voldemort atacou você, não eu."

"Porque ele sabia que esse seria o melhor modo para fazê-lo se sentir miserável," Disse Harry nitidamente. "E _funcionou_, não é?"

Connor o encarou com olhos largos.

"Você alguma vez sentiu tão mau nestes últimos meses como então?" Harry perguntou, desta vez balançando os ombros de Connor ligeiramente. Ele deixou sua própria dor rastejar em sua voz, a dor de perder Connor, de perder seu lugar no esquema das coisas como ele as entendia, e de saber que parte dele tinha se alegrado pela súbita liberdade, rompendo seus vínculos como se eles fossem de fato correntes e não laços de amor que Harry tinha livremente assumido. "Você alguma vez passou tantos dias apenas mastigando seu lábio e querendo que as coisas fossem diferentes?"

Connor fechou os olhos e começou a chorar.

Harry puxou seu irmão contra o peito, e sentiu os braços de Connor o esmagarem desesperadamente. "Voldemort fez isso porque ele sabia que machucaria você," Harry sussurrou. "Ele sabia que o machucaria pensar que seu próprio irmão era capaz de coisas das Trevas, e ele _fez _você duvidar de mim, porque você é tão naturalmente da Luz." Connor endureceu em seus braços, mas Harry fingiu não notar, entretanto ele sabia que eles chegariam a este ponto em um minuto. "Você não pode deixá-lo fazer você ficar assim, Connor. Todo mundo precisa de você forte e brilhando. Você sobreviveu duas vezes contra ele. Você pode passar disto, também."

"E a cicatriz?" Connor sussurrou, como se quisesse insistir que todos os itens em sua lista original fossem riscados antes deles poderem mudar para outro tema.

Harry bufou novamente. "Você nunca escutou Mamãe?" Ele ralhou. "Eles voltaram depois que você derrotou Voldemort. Eles sabiam que era você quem tinha a cicatriz de maldição, Connor. Eles podiam _sentir _isso. Eles souberam que um pedaço do teto tinha caído e entalhado minha cabeça. Isso é tudo."

"Se a sua fosse uma ferida comum, então deveria ter curado sem uma cicatriz," Connor sussurrou obstinadamente.

"Então a sua também deveria," Harry mostrou impiedosamente. "Além disso, Mamãe me falou sobre isto, na primeira vez que eu lhe perguntei porque eu tinha uma cicatriz. Ela _tentou _me curar, mas ela estava assustada e chocada. Eles pensaram que nós éramos reféns de Voldemort, graças às mentiras de Pettigrew, e então voltaram para nos achar sangrando. Ela instintivamente tentou ajudar uma das crianças dela, mas ela nunca foi a melhor em magia médica, e ela só curou parcialmente." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Tem estado assim por tanto tempo agora que me causaria um dano sério se alguém tentasse curá-la novamente."

"E eles tentaram curar a minha, também?" Connor sussurrou.

"Sim," Disse Harry, pisando em um terreno mais firme agora. Lily tinha lhe contado esta parte da história, também. "Eles tentaram, mas não evoluía para menos do que a marca de coração que é. E então eles perceberam era uma cicatriz de maldição. Você _é_ o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Connor, e eu não quero que você duvide de si mesmo novamente sem vir falar comigo sobre isto."

Connor soltou um pequeno soluço, e abruptamente começou a tremer. Harry o segurou mais perto. "O que foi?" Ele perguntou.

"Mas o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu é supostamente da Luz," Connor sussurrou. "E se eu não for?"

Harry carranqueou em perplexidade. _O que possivelmente poderia estar aborrecendo ele agora?_ "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu - eu descobri que eu tenho um presente mágico," Connor sussurrou. "Um das Trevas. Pior que Ofidioglota. Eu não sei o que fazer, Harry. Eu não sabia que eu estava usando ele no princípio, e então eu tentei parar, e então eu tentei esconder ele, e _doeu _saber que todo mundo me culparia por isto e me odiaria, e eu não poderia contar para ninguém se não podia falar para você, e eu já estava bravo e transtornado com você porque eu pensava que talvez você soubesse que era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e só estava mentindo para me deixar feliz, e então eu tentei me esquecer dele - "

"Mostre para mim."

Connor gelou, então engoliu. "Mas é das Trevas."

"Eu mostrei para você que eu pudesse falar Língua de Cobra," Disse Harry, se afastando de seu irmão. Connor balançou como se fosse desmoronar sem o apoio, mas Harry resistiu a tentação de ir para ele. Connor tinha que aprender a começar a levantar e agir novamente como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o mais cedo possível. Ele estava aprendendo, mas todo mundo precisava pensar isso também. "Me mostre ele."

Connor fechou os olhos, então os abriu novamente e olhou nos olhos de Harry com uma fria e tranqüila expressão.

Harry sentiu como se um vento tivesse entrado em seu corpo por seus olhos. Ele pode senti-lo se enrolar ao redor de sua mente. Ele poderia ter parado ele usando a Oclumencia, mas, curioso, ele assistiu enquanto o vento virava e sussurrava aqui e ali, buscando que ele não sabia o que.

Então desapareceu, e ele se achou dando um passo adiante que ele não sabia que ele ia dar. Ele piscou.

"Você viu?" Connor sussurrou. "Eu queria que você desse esse passo adiante, então você deu. Isso é compulsão, Harry." Ele parecia doente consigo mesmo. "Eu nem mesmo percebi que estava usando isto para compelir Hermione e Rony a ir junto comigo no princípio, e então eu parei isto, e Hermione parou de acreditar em mim. Assim como muitas outras pessoas. Rony só fica comigo porque ele é meu amigo, e isso é maravilhoso, mas - eu usei isto! Eu tenho isto! Isso é das Trevas, e eu não sei o que fazer." Com uma lamúria de angústia, ele se sentou com força no chão do escritório de Lockhart.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Então se ajoelhou e abraçou Connor, que prontamente parou de tentar chorar pelo choque. "Você realmente é um pirralho," Ele sussurrou para Connor. "Você deveria saber que eu aceitaria isto. Eu aceito tudo o que você é, Connor, até mesmo quando você está agindo como um pirralho."

"Mas é das Trevas," Connor sussurrou.

"Claro que é," Disse Harry, e ignorou a tentativa súbita de Connor de se livrar dele. "_Destreinado_. Se for destreinado, então você vai ficar influenciando as mentes das pessoas por propósitos egoístas, e eles não saberão disto. Mas se você for treinado, então você pode escolher quando usar isto e quando não, e você saberá quando é melhor usar e quando não é, também." Ele deu aos ombros de Connor outra leve sacudida. "Eu não posso acreditar que você estava tão preocupado com isto que você fugiu tentando esconder. Dumbledore tem essa habilidade também, você sabe. Você lembra como ele tranqüilizou todo mundo no Salão Principal que depois que eles descobriram que eu era um Ofidioglota? E você lembra que ele é da Luz? O maior Bruxo da Luz?"

Connor fungou uma vez. Então disse, "Eu me lembro disso. Mas - essa foi uma coisa boa. Alguém poderia ter ferido você, ou alguém poderia ter lançado um feitiço que era para você e poderia ter acertado outra pessoa."

"Muito bom," Disse Harry, e restringiu o tom seco para sua voz e as coisas sarcásticas ele queria dizer depois. Connor ainda não estava realmente pronto para esse tipo de humor. "Isso _pode _ser uma coisa boa, Connor, do mesmo jeito que eu poderia ter usado a Língua de Cobra para conter Sylarana ou comandar que ela atacasse outras pessoas. É das Trevas se você apenas deixar isto ficar destreinado."

"Ah," Connor murmurou.

"Então vá até Dumbledore," Harry o encorajou. "Ele pode achar um professor se ele não puder treinar você pessoalmente. Ele o treinará para usar sua habilidade de compulsão, e então você será até mesmo mais carismático que antes. Esta habilidade pode ser um recurso ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Connor. E uma vez que você tenha a sabedoria de Dumbledore, então você não usará isto injustamente ou egoistamente."

Connor fungou uma vez. Então disse, "Então você me perdoa, Harry?"

"Claro," Disse Harry, se moveu de forma que seus braços ficavam completamente ao redor de seu irmão de novo. "Se você me perdoar."

"Claro," Connor sussurrou, e eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Harry fechou os olhos e saboreou o sentimento de estar puramente _contente_. Ele tinha sido raro este ano. Até mesmo quando ele tinha estado nas boas graças de Connor, ele tinha estado tentando se distanciar dos Sonserinos e de Draco, e então ele tinha sido amigo deles, mas a maioria da escola tinha desconfiado dele, e então ele tinha sido inimigo de Connor. Agora ele poderia pensar que tudo ia ficar bem, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Sua vida tinha retomado o curso que devia seguir finalmente.

Então Connor se mexeu e disse, "Você disse que eu tinha feito muitos estragos a mim mesmo. O que você quis dizer com isso?"

Harry suspirou e se afastou, pegando a mão de seu irmão entre as suas. Os olhos de Connor estavam grandes e sérios, e ele parecia disposto a escutar pela primeira vez. Até mesmo este verão, Harry se lembrou, ele ficou inquieto e suspirou sobre o livro de história bruxa que a mãe deles tentou o fazer ler.

"Você precisa ser um líder," Disse Harry suavemente. "Você precisa conduzir _todo mundo_. Isso significa que você precisa conduzir Sonserinos como também Grifinórios e Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas, e você precisa conduzir os bruxos puro-sangues como também meio-sangues e nascidos-trouxa."

"Mas eu não vejo porque," Disse Connor, piscando a ele. "Eu quero dizer, quando o Menino - quando eu derrotar Voldemort, serei eu, não é? Eles só precisam que eu lute com ele. Eles não precisam que eu faça qualquer outra coisa."

Harry sorriu. Se ele tivesse que destruir este pedaço da inocência de seu irmão, pelo menos ele poderia lhe dar notícias boas no lugar.

"Eles precisam," Ele disse suavemente. "Você é o ícone deles, Connor. Você os faz se sentirem seguros. Você os faz sentir como você não pudesse fazer nada errado. Haverá vezes quando você fará confusão, claro, mas você fará menos confusão se você aceitar que é um líder político, um líder de guerra, como também um lutador contra Voldemort. Eu acho que você provavelmente terminará como próximo Ministro da Magia se quiser."

Connor apenas o encarou. Harry poderia ver que esses eram sonhos maiores do que ele alguma vez tinha tido. Por mais um momento, ele se agarrou a idéia de Connor como uma criança, brincando, radiantemente inconsciente de si mesmo e dos olhos sobre ele.

Então ele quebrou isto. Estava na hora de mostrar a Connor quem ele realmente era, quanto da Luz estava nele.

"Eu sei que você pode perdoar qualquer um," Harry sussurrou. "Eu sei que você pode unir _qualquer um_, uma vez você concentre sua mente nisto. E isso é o que você precisará fazer. As outras Casas aqui desconfiam de você. Você terá que concentrar sua mente em ressegurá-los e tranqüilizá-los."

"Até mesmo os Sonserinos?" Connor perguntou, com um tom afiado de desgosto.

"Até mesmo eles," Harry afirmou calmamente. "Eles não são todos como eu, Connor, mas eles não são todos como Lucius Malfoy, também. E com o tempo e pressão suficiente, você pode até mesmo puxar os Comensais da Morte para o seu lado."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Connor fez uma carranca para ele.

"Porque você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu," Disse Harry. Ele sabia que sua própria fé nisto era absoluta, e ele deixou-a brilhar em seus olhos. "Você foi o escolhido para isso porque você tem tal pureza e amor. Deixe isso brilhar, e eles verão e o aceitarão por quem você é. Quem poderia escolher seguir um louco como Voldemort quando eles vêem outra pessoa se levantando com os braços abertos, aceitando até mesmo puro-sangues e outros que cometeram um erro no passado? Sim, eles resistiram a Dumbledore, mas ele teve certa reputação muito antes de Voldemort começar a sua ascensão. Você é diferente. Você é novo. Você pode deixar uma impressão neles que o Diretor nunca sonhou. Você salvará a todos, Connor. Eu realmente acredito nisto."

Connor piscou, uma vez. Então disse, "Eu - eu posso ver isto, Harry, e é maravilhoso. Eu gostaria de ajudar a fazer um mundo assim."

Harry enterrou seu rosto no ombro de seu irmão para esconder um sorriso. Ele poderia ver esta visão, também: Connor, forte e poderoso, brilhando depois da derrota de Voldemort, com os homens e mulheres contemplando ele em temor enquanto o escutavam reparar separações e retificar erros antigos.

E ao seu ombro direito estaria Harry, embrulhado em sombras, sem nenhuma atenção para ele ao lado de seu irmão, mas _lá_.

Claro, eles nunca chegariam lá se não começassem a trabalhar para consertar os últimos meses de horrível e profundamente não diplomático comportamento de Connor.

"A primeira coisa que você precisa fazer," Harry disse, "É fazer alguns gestos para unir a Casa."

Connor acenou com a cabeça. "O que você sugere?"

"Uma visita a Casa Sonserina," Disse Harry, sem hesitação.

Connor protestou, claro, mas Harry conseguiu persuadi-lo depois de apenas meia hora de discussão. Então eles partiram, Connor dizendo que ele se desculparia com Hermione e com o resto da Casa Grifinória, então iria ao Diretor e pediria treinamento para sua habilidade de compulsão. Harry voltaria para Sonserina e os prepararia um pouco para a visita de Connor no fim de semana que vem.

Connor pausou ao fim dos degraus e olhou solenemente a Harry. "Obrigado, Harry," Ele disse. "Obrigado por me amar. Eu nunca teria aprendido isto sem você."

Harry conseguiu não amolecer de delícia, mas só com muito esforço. Ele se ajoelhou, tanto para deixar Sylarana rastejar novamente para seu braço e como um gesto de submissão ao novo líder da Luz. "Obrigado, Connor. Eu amo você. Eu acredito em você."

Connor acenou com a cabeça uma vez, seu rosto ainda incerto, então soltou sua respiração e subiu os degraus.

Harry fechou os olhos, embebido em silêncio. Ele esperou que Sylarana dissesse algo que arruinaria seu humor a qualquer momento.

_Claro que eu não vou,_ ela disse. _Porque eu faria isso? Me encoraja vê-lo tão feliz. Eu queria que houvesse um modo de você poder ficar contente e se exibir ao mesmo tempo, claro._

_Não há,_ disse Harry.

_Eu sei. _

Harry decidiu não questionar o tom levemente triste nas palavras dela, e ao invés disso partiu para a sala comunal de Sonserina. Draco lamentaria e ficaria com raiva e faria beicinho, e Millicent sorriria muito nitidamente, e os outros questionariam.

_Que pena para eles_, Harry pensou, queixo se erguendo mais alto. _Eu posso pertencer a Sonserina, mas eu tenho que ficar ao lado de Connor, também. Eles apenas vão ter que aprender a aceitar um ao outro.

* * *

_**N/T:** Olá!! Sei que demorei para postar um novo capítulo, mas também mereço diversão no carnaval, né? Bem, está ai, Harry se entendeu com Connor e já vai começar a ajudá-lo a consertar as merdas que ele fez durante este ano. Ok, até o próximo capítulo! E não esqueçam de deixarem Reviews, não custa nada e incentiva o tradutor a continuar!


	23. Um Grifinório Entre os Sonserinos

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois: Um Grifinório Entre os Sonserinos **

"Não," Disse Justin.

Harry parou e o encarou. Eles estavam nas estufas esperando a aula de Herbologia começar; já que era um dia morno e eles precisariam proteger suas orelhas quando movessem novamente as Mandrágoras, Harry tinha pensado que era melhor falar logo com Justin. Ele tinha acreditado que seria uma tarefa simples. Ele contaria a Justin que Connor tinha mudado de idéia e queria fazer as pazes com as outras Casas, e enquanto Justin provavelmente seria cético, e o resto dos Lufa-Lufas seriam até mesmo mais, isso dificilmente seria tão difícil quanto com os Sonserinos. Então Harry poderia passar para os Corvinais, falando talvez com Penélope Clearwater, a monitora que Dumbledore tinha nomeado para vigiá-lo, e então teria outra conversa com os Sonserinos para prepará-los para a visita de Connor. A primeira… não tinha ido muito bem. Harry tinha esperado gastar a maioria do tempo convencendo sua Casa das boas intenções de seu irmão.

Ao invés disso, Justin estava provando ser inesperadamente teimoso sobre tudo isso.

"Não," Ele repetiu, carranqueando e balançando a cabeça. "Me desculpe, Harry. Eu não acredito que ele seja de repente uma pessoa diferente."

"Ele não é," Disse Harry, vencendo seu aborrecimento com Justin. Ele estava melhorando em controlar seu temperamento cada vez mais agora, depois de viver sem a caixa durante dois meses. Além disso, provavelmente era algo que ele tinha dito, algum jogo de palavras estranho que ele tinha usado, que fez Justin reagir deste modo. "Mas ele sente muito. Ele estava preocupado achando que eu era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e isso influenciou o julgamento dele." Ele não ia contar para ninguém sobre o presente de compulsão de Connor até que seu irmão estivesse pronto para anunciar à escola. "Realmente, Justin, eu prometo que ele tentará não agir como um idiota. Você pode tentar perdoá-lo?"

"Você não entende," Disse Justin quietamente.

"Obviamente," Disse Harry, antes de poder se parar.

O outro bruxo lhe deu um sorrizinho. "Nós poderíamos perdoá-lo, como você chama isto, por agir como um pirralho," Ele disse. "_Se _fosse apenas alguma coisa que ele tivesse dito sobre nossa Casa ou um de nós, e ele não disse muito. Mas ele machucou _você_, Harry. E nós achamos muito mais difícil perdoar quando alguém fere um de nossos amigos."

Harry piscou. Ele não teria pensado naquela objeção. "Mas eu o perdoei, Justin." Talvez ele não tivesse sido claro nesta parte. "Eu disse que eu entendi porque ele me machucou, e ele prometeu não fazer mais isso. Nós discutimos tudo."

Justin estreitou os olhos. "E você pensa que isso realmente desculpa ele ficar quatro meses evitando você e tentando fazer você parecer mau? Você pensa que isso desculpa mentir aos amigos dele sobre visitar você na ala hospitalar?"

"Não _desculpa_," Disse Harry. "É só que… eu entendo porque ele fez isto." Ele encolheu os ombros. "E já que eu o perdoei, e eu fui diretamente afetado, pareceria estranho você continuar a repugná-lo, não é?"

"Não."

Harry saltou e olhou por cima de seu ombro. Ele não tinha ouvido Zacharias surgir atrás dele. Ele se achou querendo saber onde Professora Sprout estava. Certamente ela poderia chegar e salvá-lo de ter que conversar com o mais afiado Lufa-Lufa do segundo ano?

Justin, o pirralho, estava se afastando com um sorrizinho e apenas deixou Zacharias controlar tudo.

"Agora, eu tenho escutado," O outro menino começou, sem modéstia. "E do que eu pude ouvir, não sei eu se as suspeitas de Potter sobre você ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu têm alguma base real. Eu diria que não tem, já que todos nós sabemos que Potter não é a vela mais brilhante." Harry se eriçou, mas Zacharias continuou. "Mas, de qualquer modo, eu acho que ele será um líder ruim. Ele nem mesmo notou que estava alienando pessoas, pelo que você disse. Você seria um melhor." Ele pausou e esperou para ver o que Harry diria disso.

"Não importa o que pode ou poderia não acontecer," Disse Harry. "Ele _tem _que ser o líder, porque ele é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."

"Eu lhe disse, eu não sei muito sobre isso," Zacharias disse amavelmente. "Mas eu sei um pouco sobre liderança. Minha mãe me levou para assistir o Wizengamot agir, do modo que qualquer boa mãe puro-sangue devia fazer. E você está mais parecido com eles do que Connor."

"Ele conduzirá de um modo diferente," Disse Harry. "É tempo de guerra, afinal de contas."

"E então ele entrará na política?"

Com a suspeita de que estava sendo levado a uma armadilha, mas não exatamente capaz de ver qual era, Harry acenou a cabeça lentamente.

"Ah." Zacharias disse com um sorriso alegre. "E o que o faz pensar que alguém será um bom líder político só porque foi um bom líder mo tempo de guerra? Os dois requerem jogos diferentes de habilidades. Não há muita moral dizer 'Recarregar!' no Wizengamot."

"Diretor Dumbledore é os dois," Disse Harry. "Ou foi ambos. Ele nos conduziu na Primeira Guerra com Voldemort."

Zacharias encolheu os ombros. "Eu lhe falei, eu conheço política."

"Não tanto quanto você pensa que conhece, se você acha que alguém não pode ser treinado para ser bom nela," Harry murmurou, olhando em cima do ombro e vendo Professora Sprout se apressar pela neve. Ele suspirou de alívio e chacoalhou sua cabeça na direção dela. "Parece que nós temos que parar de falar."

"Só uma coisa," Disse Zacharias. "E eu preferiria ter alguém que é naturalmente bom nisto do que alguém que teve que ser treinado. Como você."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Isso nunca vai acontecer."

"Você é Vidente?" Zacharias soou _muito _interessado.

"Não, não sou," Disse Harry, e afortunadamente Professora Sprout chegou e ele poderia cobrir suas orelhas. Ao longo da aula, ele pode sentir os olhos dos Lufa-Lufas nele, e lançou olhares bravos a eles. Ele não entendia por que eles estavam resistindo tanto. Connor tinha cometido um erro. Ele não tinha cometido um crime. Ele tinha apenas doze anos, e tinha muito, muito tempo para melhorar. Se por algum milagre Harry sobrevivesse a Segunda Guerra, então ele continuaria treinando Connor, claro, mas no caso de ele não sobreviver, ele ainda esperava que seu gêmeo se desse bem. Era por esta razão que ele tinha sido escolhido para este dever.

_E Zacharias Smith não conheceria inocência genuína e pureza mesmo se ela mordesse a bunda dele_, ele pensou.

_Sim_, disse Sylarana com sono. O frio a deixava tão lenta que ela mal falava quando eles estavam nas estufas, mas se enrolava no braço de Harry e cochilava.

_Sim o que?_ Harry lhe perguntou.

Ela estava novamente adormecida, então Harry balançou sua cabeça e se virou para cuidar de sua Mandrágora, seu humor não muito melhor que o céu branco em cima deles, atualmente despejando mais neve.

_Eu não entendo porque eles não conseguem enxergar isto. Connor foi muito mais agradável do que o habitual esta semana. Ele já tinha ganhado a maioria dos Grifinórios. Ele sorri para mim e ria comigo. Os Sonserinos que eu esperava que ficassem suspeitos, só por causa da rivalidade das Casas, mas porque os Lufa-Lufas? Eu não entendo.

* * *

_Harry se preparou e entrou na sala comunal de Sonserina. Ele ia falar novamente com Draco, Blaise, Vince, e Greg. A última conversa deles sobre Connor tinha evoluído a gritos (da parte de Draco) e objetos voando (da parte de Blaise). Mas Harry ia fazê-los ver a razão. Connor viria para uma visita neste fim de semana. Harry queria que a Casa Sonserina seguisse Connor antes do fim do ano, ou pelo menos estivesse em uma tentativa de aliança com ele.

_Não é como eu estivesse lhes pedindo que fossem agradáveis com todos os Grifinórios, _ele pensou quando a parede fechou atrás dele._ Apenas com um. E o que era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Você pensaria que mais deles perceberiam que viver sob Voldemort não era agradável e que seus pais cometeram um erro enorme…_

Ele pausou. Parecia como se a Casa inteira tivesse se juntado na sala comunal, inclusive os sexto e sétimo anos, e eles estavam esperando por ele. A conversa deles parou quando ele entrou, e eles o encararam durante um segundo. Harry piscou a eles, e piscou mais uma vez quando viu Draco e Blaise sentados em um sofá perto do fogo, um lugar que Marcus Flint normalmente gostava de ocupar.

Mas Flint estava de pé, e caminhando para ele. Ele pausou, fitando sutilmente o rosto de Harry. Harry pigarreou nervosamente. Ele tinha pensado que suas relação com o Capitão de Quadribol estava melhor. Ele tinha pego o Pomo quando eles jogaram contra a Corvinal, e ele ia a todas os treinos.

"O que é, Flint?" Ele perguntou, tentando fazer sua voz soar aborrecida e desinteressada.

"Draco me contou o que você disse," Flint murmurou. "Sobre querer que seu irmão visite a sala comunal."

_Ah, merda. Eu não pensei eles contariam._ Harry luziu a Draco e Blaise. Blaise sorriu maliciosamente a ele. Draco apenas acenou uma mão preguiçosamente. Ele tinha a outra mão no bolso de suas vestes, segurando algo. Harry apostaria que era aquela maldita garrafa. Draco parecia nunca sair do quarto sem ela.

"Bem, sim," Disse Harry, decidindo que teria que sair disso sozinho. Os murmúrios de ajuda de Sylarana não eram nada do que ele desejava fazer. "Por que não? Pessoas têm amigos de outras Casas aqui o tempo todo. E às vezes mais do que amigos," Ele somou, esperando que isso fosse o bastante para desconcertar Flint. Ele supostamente trouxe mais de uma vez um namorado da Corvinal aqui, entretanto Harry nunca soube se o rumor era realmente verdade.

Flint piscou, mas tudo o que ele fez depois foi dar um pequeno sorriso e balançar a cabeça. "Porém, não Grifinórios," Ele disse. "E especialmente não alguém que é tentou desacreditar e trabalhar contra um dos nossos pela maior parte do ano."

"Connor mudou," Disse Harry. "E ele realmente sente muito pelo que fez. Mas se você apenas o fecharem da sala comunal, Flint, então você não terá chance de ver quão arrependido ele está."

"Eu digo para deixá-lo entrar."

Harry virou a cabeça, piscando. Era Vince, que raramente dizia alguma coisa quando estava fora da sala de aula. Agora ele se levantava, e, mesmo corado, ignorava os olhares nele.

"Harry está certo," Ele continuou. "Nós nunca saberemos como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu é se nós não conseguirmos vê-lo."

Flint parecia pensativo. Um murmúrio viajou entre os estudantes mais velhos, e Harry ouviu a extremidade especulativa nisto. O comentário de Vince tinha torcido a conversa para uma direção nova. Esses Sonserinos que eram filhos de Bruxos das Trevas ou Comensais da Morte deviam estar imaginando agora se não seria melhor dar uma olhada melhor no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, para ver como ele era, antes dele ser grande e perigoso.

Harry apertou seus dentes. Ele teria que permanecer pelo lado de Connor todo momento quando ele estivesse aqui. Ele não poderia deixar outra pessoa tentar amaldiçoar seu irmão ou lhe dar algum tipo de doce envenenado quando ele não estava olhando.

"Isso é verdade," Ele disse. "E vocês nunca saberão que outras possibilidades ele poderia trazer com ele se vocês não falarem de fato com ele, também."

Os olhos de Flint estalaram de volta nele. Por um momento, ele parecia incrédulo. Então sua face fechou, com exceção de um sorrisinho que brincava no canto de sua boca.

"Possibilidades, Harry?" Ele perguntou. "Possibilidades como de se unir ao lado da Luz? Ao lado de Dumbledore?"

Harry manteve seu olhar firme. Realmente não havia outro modo de colocar isto. E se seria uma batalha política, poderia muito bem ser ao ar livre, e não escondida atrás de palavras escorregadias e frases. Isso daria a Connor uma vantagem, em vez de dar aos Sonserinos.

"Sim, como essas," Disse Harry.

Todos os olhos na sala comunal estavam agora nele. O silêncio estava ficando opressivo. Mas Harry não olhou para eles. Ele só olhou para Flint. Ele não podia mudar tudo o que tinha acontecido no passado. Ele certamente não podia alterar Sonserina em uma Casa dedicada à Luz debaixo dos panos. Connor teria que fazer isso, e seria um longo e lento processo.

Mas ele poderia colocar a possibilidade na mesa, e reconhecer onde ele estava pisando: que ser Sonserino não significava que ele se voltaria contra a Luz e serviria as Trevas. Ele tinha pensado que isso era bem óbvio, determinado quem seu irmão era, mas se não fosse, então agora era hora deles verem isso e entenderem.

Flint se inclinou ligeiramente para frente. Ele disse suavemente, "Tão jovem, e você já escolheu sua lealdade política, Harry?"

Harry soltou uma respiração longa, lenta. _Ele realmente quer saber?_ Eles _realmente querem saber?_

_Bem, por que não? Se isso ajudará Connor a visitar minha Casa, então sim, eu direi. E eu acho que posso pegá-los de surpresa._

Ele olhou para Draco, fazendo a direção de seu olhar óbvia, e lentamente todo mundo virou para seguir ela. Draco sorriu ligeiramente à atenção, parecendo muito com seu pai naquele momento.

"Eu sou amigos de Draco Malfoy," Disse Harry calmamente. "Eu passei o Natal no Solar Malfoy ano passado. Eu poderia ter ido este ano, só que eu estava muito ocupado sendo possuído, na ocasião." Isso gerou alguns risos, mas não muitos; os olhares eram muito intensos. E se isso não fosse verdade, se ao invés ele tivesse passado o Natal com sua família, então ninguém saberia. "Eu conheço os costumes puro-sangue. Meu pai é James Potter; meu padrinho é Sirius Black. Eu pedi e pedi e pedi até que eles me ensinaram como agir como um puro-sangue, e eu li livros de história puro-sangue."

"Ainda você ficou chocado quando foi colocado na Sonserina?" A voz de Flint carregava uma zombaria agora.

Harry lhe deu um relance. "Meu irmão é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Eu sou um Potter, e nós _sempre _fomos Grifinórios. Família é importante, não é? Você provavelmente ficaria com os seus não importa o que acontecesse?"

Flint acenou a cabeça lentamente, um vislumbre lânguido de avaliação em seus olhos.

"Então, sim, eu fiquei chocado," Disse Harry, e então encolheu os ombros. "Mas eu aceito que sou um Slytherin agora."

"Isso não significa que eu vou abandonar meu irmão. Isso não seria muito leal a minha família. E não é bom tentar fingir ser algo eu não sou. Minha mãe é Nascida-Trouxa, e ela me contou histórias sobre a Primeira Guerra, como foi, e sobre a guerra com Grindelwald. Eu aprendi mais sobre o que acontece a Bruxos das Trevas que enfrentam Grifinórios do que eu alguma vez quis saber."

"Grifinórios também morreram nessas guerras," Flint disse, só um rastro de advertência em seu tom.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "E Grifinórios derrubaram cada Bruxo das Trevas no fim. Então, não. Eu posso ver a tendência da história, obrigado. Eu quero sobreviver - a qual eu tenho certeza de que é uma característica Sonserina."

Ele pediu para Sylarana emergir. Ela fez isso, ressaltando sua cabeça da manga dele, então seu corpo inteiro, e formou uma espiral na superfície da manga dele. Ela sacudiu sua língua a todo mundo assistindo, e Harry ouviu alguns prenderem suas respirações. Uma coisa era saber que ele era um Ofidioglota, e outra era ver sua Locusta.

Harry sorriu para ela. "Eu acho que está na hora de nós fazermos eles lembrarem de algo," Ele disse, sabendo que estava falando em Língua de Cobra. Ele não entendia as expressões que rastejavam em cima da maioria das faces dos Sonserinos, expressões de reverência e temor, mas ele poderia usá-las. "Concorda?"

_"Claro,"_ Ela disse. _"Mesmo eu amando estar tão perto de sua pele, sua manga fica quente e sufocante às vezes."_

Harry acenou com a cabeça e levantou seu braço de forma que as escamas de Sylarana flamejavam na luz do fogo. Ela sibilou a todos, arremessando sua língua para fora para provar o ar. Delícia se misturou com um medo agudo na maioria dos olhos que Harry encarou.

"Eu sou um Ofidioglota," Ele disse, cuidadoso para não olhar diretamente para Sylarana no caso dele acabar sibilando. Ele quis dizer isto, assim todo mundo podia entender. "E eu não vou negar isso - do mesmo modo que não vou negar que eu sou amigos de Draco Malfoy e o irmão de Connor Potter, do mesmo modo que não vou negar que sou um Sonserino de uma família de Grifinórios, do mesmo modo que não vou negar sou um meio-sangue que sabe muito sobre costumes puro-sangue. Eu não vejo qualquer razão para negar o que eu sou."

_Mentiroso_, disse uma súbita voz fria em sua cabeça, a chama de sua magia, que ele tinha domesticado e subjugado na luta contra Riddle.

Harry ignorou-a. _Ela_ era a mentirosa. Sim, sua magia poderia ser mais das Trevas do que a maioria das pessoas pensaria, mas era _sua _magia. Ela o obedecia. Ele poderia ignorar qualquer coisa que ela pudesse tentar dizer.

Os Sonserinos o assistiram por longos momentos. Então Flint acenou com a cabeça lentamente. Ele tinha uma expressão divertida em seu rosto, mas não apenas ou até mesmo principalmente divertida, Harry sabia.

"Eu digo que nós permitiremos o pirralhinho à visitar Sonserina," Ele disse. "Contanto que Harry permaneça ao lado dele todo o tempo."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixar seu irmão sozinho com Sonserinos - para a segurança de ambos os lados.

Ele persuadiu Sylarana a voltar para debaixo de sua manga e subiu os degraus para o quarto dos meninos do segundo ano, ignorando os olhos que ele ainda podia sentir em suas costas. Eles pareciam pensar que ele era impressionante.

_Deixe-os ver Connor quando ele derrotar Voldemort,_ Harry pensou enquanto se preparava para dormir._ Isso será impressionante.

* * *

_"Mas eu não acho que os Chudley Cannons tem chance de ganhar contra os Montrose Magpies, claro," Disse Draco em uma voz alegre e faladora. "O que você acha, Potter?"

Harry podia sentir Connor fumegando ao seu lado. Ele sabia muito bem por que Draco tinha escolhido os Chudley Cannons para ridicularizar - acima de tudo, eles eram o time favorito de Rony, e Connor tinha lhes feito seu favorito, também, por lealdade. Também era verdade que eles não eram um time muito _bom_. Draco estava casualmente mencionando isto muitas vezes diferentes enquanto Connor visitava, mas agora tinha sido a primeira vez que ele tinha de fato falado diretamente sobre isto com Connor.

Harry esperava que seu irmão respondesse calmamente. A visita tinha se sido muito melhor do que ele tinha esperado até agora - o qual significava, ninguém tinha tentado dar um soco ou lançar um feitiço a outra pessoa. Provavelmente ajudava que havia um pequeno grupo central deles: Harry, Draco, Connor, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Millicent, e Pansy. Outros Sonserinos vagavam de vez em quando por ali, como se quisessem encarar o dócil Grifinório fora de seu habitat natural, mas ninguém ficava muito tempo.

"Eu acho," Disse Connor finalmente, sua voz cuidadosamente neutra, "Que tudo depende das circunstâncias, Malfoy. Você não pode negar que os Cannons tem uma Apanhadora excelente este ano."

"Sim," Draco reconheceu, o que fez Harry piscar. Ele deveria ter adivinhado o que estava vindo. "Que pena que ela não pode compensar os outros seis troncos mortos no ar que ocupam o resto das posições."

Harry apertou sua mão no braço de Connor - uma coisa boa, também, ou ele pensou que seu irmão poderia ter explodido do assento dele. Connor fechou os olhos, respirando firmemente, então os abriu e seguiu a essência do assunto com sua honestidade Grifinória habitual.

"Por que você está fazendo isto, Malfoy?" Ele perguntou. "Eu estou aqui como um gesto de paz. Você não deveria tentar ser, bem, calmo, em vez de me insultar todo o tempo?"

Draco abriu sua boca para retrucar alguma coisa, mas Harry disse, "Draco, por que você não confere sua garrafa?"

Connor olhou lateralmente a ele, curioso. Harry apenas elevou suas sobrancelhas e esperou até Draco abrir o bolso onde ele mantinha a garrafa e conferir ela. Seu rosto ficou mais pálido do que o normal. Ele teria visto, Harry pensou, que a garrafa estava agora mesmo brilhando, vermelha como um rubi. Harry estava bravo com Draco, mas ele não estava mostrando isto abertamente.

Draco engoliu, deixou seu bolso se fechar, e disse, "Isso é difícil, Potter. Você é um Grifinório. Nós somos Sonserinos. Isto é antinatural."

Connor riu. "Parece, não é?" Ele murmurou. "Mas meu irmão diz que eu preciso unir todas as Casas, e eu acho que eu deveria escutá-lo. Então eu estou aqui, tentando ser agradável. O mínimo que você poderia fazer é interpretar junto."

"Por que ele disse isso?" Pansy perguntou, falando pela primeira vez. Ela se inclinou para frente e encarou Harry. Harry olhou nos olhos dela tão calmamente quanto pôde. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer com qualquer uma das meninas do segundo ano de Sonserina. Ele não tinha prestado muita atenção nelas, e agora isso estava voltando para lhe atormentar. Ele teria que desfazer isso próximo ano.

"Porque eu vou ser algum dia o líder do mundo bruxo," Disse Connor, gratamente poupando Harry de ter que responder a pergunta. "E eu não acho que ele quer que eu omita os Sonserinos." Ele deu um meio sorriso a Harry que sorriu completamente para ele. Havia uma razão dele ter Connor de lado no sofá e do outro lado Draco e os outros, que estavam organizados que em cadeiras ao redor deles. Ele imaginou se qualquer dos Sonserinos tinha notado a dimensão política de seu posicionamento ainda, ou se eles achassem simplesmente que Harry precisava estar próximo o bastante para conter seu irmão no caso de Connor fazer algo tolo.

_Ambos_, Harry pensou. _Quem disse que um gesto devia ter só um significado? Eu sou um Sonserino, então eu consigo fazer astutos gestos com dois significados._

"Você realmente acha isso?" Essa era a voz de Millicent, elevada um pouco pela surpresa, e a pergunta foi dirigida a Harry.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Claro que eu acho," Ele disse. "O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Bulstrode. Quem mais faria isso?"

Millicent piscou como se ele tivesse a esbofeteado, então se recostou em sua cadeira e fez uma carranca pensativa para Connor. Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, entretanto, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Millicent em geral. Ela poderia fazer seus pequenos jogos se quisesse, mas se ela realmente pensasse que outra pessoa teria uma chance maior de ser Ministro de Magia do que Connor, então ela estava vivendo em um mundo de sonhos.

"Nós estávamos falando sobre Quadribol," Disse Blaise. "E agora nós estamos falando sobre política. Eu acho ambos são enfadonhos." _Ou incômodos_, Harry pensou, assistindo o sorrizinho nas características negras do menino. Blaise tinha feito teste para o Time de Quadribol como Artilheiro e não passou, e sua mãe, Arabella Zabini, mesmo das Trevas, era notoriamente independente de qualquer um exceto de seus maridos, que continuavam morrendo. "Eu gostaria de falar sobre alguma outra coisa. Isto é, porque você foi de um pirralho para alguém tentando 'ser agradável' com Sonserinos."

"Eu não acho que essas coisas estão muito distantes, realmente," Connor replicou.

Harry podia sentir a tensão subindo, podia ver os olhos de Draco estreitando, e sabia que ele estava a ponto de dizer algo infeliz. Ele interveio. "Nós tivemos uma conversa," Ele disse firmemente. "Ele se aproximou, Blaise. Ele se desculpou. Eu já lhe contei tudo isso." Ele realmente não conseguia compreender porque Blaise tinha exposto isto novamente. Fazia parte do argumento original que tinha conduzido Harry a insistir que Blaise estava sendo mais infantil do que Connor, e o outro menino lançou um livro à cabeça dele. "Ele realmente quer fazer amigos, ou ele não estaria aqui."

"De fato," Disse Connor, "Eu não estaria aqui se não por Harry. Foi ele que me convenceu a vir." Ele se recostou e olhou seriamente para Harry. "E ele é o único que está me convencendo ficar."

Harry suspirou. Agora todos os Sonserinos, menos Millicent que ainda parecia perdida em seu próprio mundo, estavam fumegando à implicação de que eles não eram bons anfitriões. "Alguém quer jogar alguma coisa?" Ele sugeriu.

"Claro," Disse Draco imediatamente. "Xadrez bruxo."

Harry estremeceu. Connor _odiava_ xadrez, principalmente porque Rony podia vencê-lo tão facilmente nisto. "Não," Ele disse apressadamente. "Que tal Snap Explosivo? Ou - "

"Eu quero ir voar," Disse Pansy, sua voz abruptamente luminosa e descuidada. "Aah, isso não soa maravilhoso? Eu amo ver você em uma vassoura, Draco. Seu cabelo dourado esvoaça tão formosamente."

_Eu sei que ela não é tão estúpida_, Harry pensou, confuso. Então ele entendeu. _Ela está _fingindo _ser estúpida. E, que droga, Connor está caindo bem no meio das mãos dela. Olha aquele olhar condescendente que ele está dando a ela. Merlin pegue você, Pansy. E você também, Connor. Só porque uma menina parasse rir todo o tempo não significa que ela não tem intervalos entre as risadinhas para pensar. Você ficou mimado com a Hermione._

"Claro," Disse Connor. "Eu amo voar. E ninguém está no campo. Os Lufa-Lufas devem ter terminado o treino deles até agora." Ele se levantou e fez um gesto para eles o seguirem. "Venham, todo mundo!" Ele correu para a entrada da sala comunal.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para sibilar a Pansy, sua voz coberta pelo barulho de corpos se movendo. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Você verá," Disse Pansy, sua voz satisfeita. Então ela deu risada e piscou para ele. "E o que o faz pensar que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa, Harry?" Ela perguntou.

Harry rangeu os dentes. "Apenas deixe-o em paz," Ele disse.

"Oh, eu não vou machucá-lo," Disse Pansy. "Por que você pensaria que eu vou machucar ele? Eu realmente o atacaria usando feitiços? Eu sou apenas uma pobre menina, Harry." Ela passou rapidamente por ele até a porta.

Harry seguiu, agitado, fazendo seu melhor para ficar em frente a todo o mundo e ao lado de Connor. Ele não se deu bem. Blaise, Vince, e Greg tinham ficado a sua frente, e Draco estava na frente, caminhando ao lado de Connor e o _elogiando _por seu desempenho no jogo de Lufa-Lufa-Grifinória. Harry estava começando a suspeitar de um plano, e não só da parte de Pansy.

"Hei, Potter, você esqueceu isto."

Harry virou, só a tempo de pegar um pacote encolhido que Millicent arremessou a ele. Ele reconheceu sua Nimbus 2001 depois de um breve momento. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou deixá-la para trás," ele disse. "Eu voarei numa vassoura escolar."

"Por que?" Pansy perguntou, e ela deu risada. "Eu acho que é maravilhoso assisti-lo voar em sua vassoura, Harry." Ela riu mais alto, chamando a atenção de Connor. "Maravilhoso," Ela disse. "Você nunca perde quando está nela."

Os olhos de Connor se estreitaram em fervor competitivo, e Harry começou a ter algumas pistas do que os Sonserinos estavam fazendo.

"Não, mesmo," Ele disse.

"Por que não?" Connor perguntou, soando curioso. "Eu gostaria de ver o que você pode fazer quando está voando com vontade, Harry, e nós não iremos perseguir o Pomo."

_Merda._ Harry sabia o que ia acontecer, e ele repugnava isto _imensamente_. Ele fez mais uma tentativa de se livrar. "Mas vocês viram eu e Connor voarmos um contra o outro," Ele disse. "Eu acho que seria mais interessante ver Connor e Draco correrem. Draco é um bom voador."

"Isto não é um jogo," Disse Draco, que ficou para trás para poder manter um olho em Harry. "É uma corrida, e isso é diferente. Só uma competição de velocidade, em vez de ver quem pode arrebatar uma bola dourada no ar. Eu quero vê-lo voar, Harry. Eu sei que você é rápido."

Os olhos de Connor reluziram até mesmo mais.

_Merda_, Harry pensou se sentindo mal. Se ele perdesse esta competição, Connor assumiria que Harry estava novamente mentindo para ele, já que ele já tinha admitido ser o melhor Apanhador. E se ele ganhasse…

Seu irmão poderia levar isto na esportiva, mas Harry sabia que criaria uma pequena rachadura entre eles que não precisava estar lá.

"Eu quero correr contra você," Disse Connor, e isso decidiu tudo.

* * *

Harry e Connor estavam no fim do Campo de Quadribol, cada com sua vassoura deitada ao seu lado na grama. Era um dia inesperadamente bonito, com o céu muito de um pálido azul e parecendo mais alto que normal. Draco e Blaise estavam do outro lado do Campo, com os outros Sonserinos formando uma linha rota, para ver como a corrida poderia variar enquanto os gêmeos voavam.

"Vamos, Harry," Disse Connor pelo canto da boca. "Isto vai ser divertido."

_Não, não vai_, Harry pensou. Seu estômago estava rolando e apertando, e os pensamentos calmantes de Sylarana faziam pouco para ajudá-lo.

_"Tempus!" _Draco entoou do outro lado do campo, e uma ampulheta pequena apareceu no ar ao lado dele, cheia de grãos de areia minúsculos. Um cairia a cada segundo da corrida, Harry sabia.

"Eu direi quando eles devem começar," Disse Pansy. "Preparar. Em cinco, cavalheiros. Um - "

"Me mostre tudo o que você tem, Harry," Connor sussurrou.

Harry encarou seu irmão. Connor acenou a cabeça para ele, então virou e fixou seu olhar no outro lado do campo.

"Três - "

_Como eu posso desobedecer isso? Se meu irmão me pede que faça isto…_

"Cinco!"

Connor estava num instante na Cleansweep, mas Harry já tinha chamado sua Nimbus 2001 e montado. Connor subiu, se esforçando por altura, e Harry apenas seguiu atrás, lutando por mais um momento.

Então ele se lembrou novamente que Connor pensaria que ele estava mentindo se ele perdesse. E ele preferiria ver uma pequena faísca de traição nos olhos de seu irmão do que uma grande.

Ele soltou a respiração e soltou sua velocidade.

A Nimbus parecia dançar em baixo dele quando ele subiu e passou depressa por Connor, e Millicent e então Pansy ganiu quando ele explodiu em velocidade em cima delas. O sentimento que sempre enchia seu peito o encheu agora, como se nada pudesse acontecer a ele enquanto ele estava ali em cima exceto triunfo, e ele passou Vince e Greg e tocou o chão ao lado de Draco e Blaise como uma andorinha voltando para o poleiro.

"Incrivelmente bem, Harry," Disse Draco, e então o agarrou e o segurou firmemente em um abraço. Harry virou sua cabeça para olhar para a ampulheta. Um décimo grão de areia estava acabando de cair.

Connor pousou cinco grãos depois. Ele ficou quieto por um longo momento. Harry lutou para sair do abraço de Draco e virou para ficar em frente a seu irmão.

Connor respirou fundo, acenou a cabeça uma vez, e então disse, "Você me falou a verdade, Harry, e você fez o que eu pedi. Obrigado." Ele estendeu o braço e apertou sua mão. "Se você diz que fazer as pazes com as outras Casas é uma boa idéia, então é."

Harry sentiu uma onda de alegria atordoante. Connor confiava nele do modo que ele confiava em Connor, então - implicitamente. Ele engoliu e apertou seus olhos, que queriam rasgar.

O número de Sonserinos estava aumentando ao redor deles. Harry achou que ele podia ouvir Pansy tagarelar sobre que visão bonita ele era em uma vassoura, mas não se importou. Se eles tinham tentado separá-lo de seu irmão, então eles tinham falhado. Isto era o que Connor precisava para perder sua última dúvida.

Ele virou brevemente, e olhou nos olhos de Draco. Draco não parecia desapontado. Ele parecia satisfeito. Ele olhou nos olhos de Harry e piscou.

Harry balançou a cabeça. _Eu não sei qual era a meta dele, então, mas isso não vai me intimidar. Eles aprenderão a aceitar um ao outro cedo ou tarde._

E, abruptamente, ele soube qual era o próximo passo.


	24. Duas Cobras na Toca dos Leões

**Capítulo Vinte e Três: Duas Cobras na Toca dos Leões **

"Você não vai visitar a Torre da Grifinória sem mim," Draco declarou, como se Harry tivesse decretado que ia pular da Torre de Astronomia.

"Eu sei disso," Disse Harry, olhando-o casualmente sobre o mais novo livro de Transfiguração que ele tinha pegado na biblioteca. Continha informações interessantes sobre como ver alguém na forma Animagus. Harry não sabia se Voldemort tinha algum Animago não registrado entre seus seguidores, mas ele não descartaria isso, e, em todo caso, poderia ser útil algum dia. _Tudo_ poderia ser útil algum dia. "Eu não pretendia."

Isso deixou Draco boquiaberto e seus olhos alargaram ligeiramente, como se ele fosse um rato encurralado com quem McGonagall tinha decidido brincar. Harry tinha pensado freqüentemente que a Diretora da Casa Grifinória devia ser mais apavorante como gata do que era como mulher, pelo menos para coisas menores do que ela.

Eles ficaram sentados durante algum tempo em silêncio, e Harry descobriu que um modo seguro de descobrir um Animago em forma animal era olhar a cor de sua aura. Claro, ele não podia ver auras ainda. Ele mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha pensativamente e imaginou se poderia aprender.

_Ainda não_, disse Sylarana abruptamente. Harry saltou um pouco. Ele tinha pensado que ela tinha dormido no calor do quarto. _Eu acho que você poderia ter o dom para fazer isto, mas precisa de mais concentração do que tem. E uma mente mais focalizada, ela somou. Você ainda está usando Oclumencia para seguir com seu cotidiano normalmente. _

Harry estreitou os olhos. _Eu acho que estou indo muito bem, considerando - _

A cabeça de Sylarana o cutucou debaixo do queixo. _Você está indo muito bem, considerando tudo que está acontecendo. É isso o que você queria ouvir? Mas não bem o bastante para já ver auras. _

Harry sentiu a irritação tentar aparecer, mas ele pegou-a e escondeu-a em suas proteções de Oclumencia, enviando ela a um canto escuro e quieto de sua mente. Sylarana sibilou algo sobre uma segunda caixa se formar caso ele continuasse com isto. Harry a ignorou. Era verdade que ele precisava de Oclumencia para seguir com seu cotidiano normalmente, mas Snape tinha lhe assegurado que as brechas que Riddle tinha aberto em suas teias estavam se enchendo continuamente de névoa, e em alguns casos tinham curado completamente. Ele parecia não ter perdido nenhuma recordação exceto umas poucas de sua infância.

"O que?" Draco resmungou, afinal.

Harry olhou para ele. "Eu pensei que nós pudéssemos visitar a Torre da Grifinória juntos," Ele disse. "Não vai dar uma boa impressão se eu for sozinho. Os Grifinórios estão incertos no momento, inquietos. Eles não sabem _o que_ pensar. E eu acho que ter alguém que eles, sem dúvida, associam com a Sonserina entre eles deixará mais difícil ignorar de que Casa nós somos."

"E se eu dissesse que eu não quero ir agora, e eu também não quero também que você vá?" Draco cruzou os braços e luziu a ele.

"Você vai," Disse Harry.

"Por que?"

"Porque caso contrário eu ficarei aborrecido com você por me forçar àquela corrida estúpida com Connor no fim de semana passado," Disse Harry. "Eu não fiquei aborrecido até agora. Eu poderia ficar, você sabe."

"Isso não foi uma idéia só minha", Draco protestou.

"Eu sei disso. Mas você é o que mais se importa se eu estou aborrecido com você ou não," Disse Harry. "E você _participou_ disso. Você teve certeza de que eu não poderia avisar Connor, junto com o resto. E eu ouvi você elogiando ele sobre seu desempenho na última partida de Quadribol. Você estava tentando fazer ele cair na cilada, não é?"

Draco virou sua cabeça para o outro lado amuadamente.

"Foi uma idéia estúpida," Disse Harry, e voltou sugestivamente ao seu livro.

"Harry?"

Harry o ignorou.

"Harry? _Por favor,_ não me ignore." O desespero absoluto na voz dele fez Harry se contrair, mas ele não se virou. "Certo, foi uma idéia estúpida. E certo, nós podemos visitar a Torre da Grifinória. Apenas não fique aborrecido comigo. _Por favor_. Eu passei por isso nas primeiras semanas do último semestre, e eu não consigo dizer como eu sofri." A cama ao lado de Harry afundou, e um braço segurou o seu. "Por favor?"

Harry suspirou e apertou a mão de Draco, olhando para ele. "Me diga o que você estava tentando fazer com aquela corrida."

"Separar você de seu irmão," Draco admitiu, sem rubor suficiente para o gosto de Harry. "Harry, eu não entendo por que você quer tanto que as Casas se unam. Nós podemos aprender a tolerar os Grifinórios - talvez. Mas tem que ser _neste momento_? E tem que ser seguindo Connor? Eu acho que você está forçando isto muito rápido. Todo mundo pensou que você estava louco e que era um Bruxo das Trevas, e então eles pensaram que Connor era um idiota, e agora de repente vocês estão juntos novamente e querendo abertamente que todos se unam ao lado de Dumbledore - Connor, eu suponho, se você quiser olhar por este ponto de vista. Você _sabe_ que não é tão simples. Você não é o único fazendo um ato de balanceamento em Sonserina, você sabe. Tem meu pai, por mim."

Harry piscou uma vez, então duas. "Então você admite que seu pai era um Comensal da Morte?" Ele perguntou. "E não sob Imperius?"

Draco estremeceu e desviou o olhar.

"Draco?"

"Eu não sei," Draco sussurrou. "Eu acho que é provável, pelo menos, e isso não é bastante por agora?" Ele abruptamente enterrou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, e tremeu uma vez, um tremor que vinha dos ossos e parecia correr dos ombros aos dedos do pé. "Eu não _sei_ o que fazer. Eu não posso deixar de ser um Malfoy. Eu amo meus pais."

"Eu nunca esperaria que você deixasse de ser um Malfoy, ou que deixasse de amá-los," Começou Harry suavemente.

"Mas eu não posso deixar você, também," Disse Draco. "Eu _não posso_."

Harry mudou de posição, de forma que ele não ficaria em uma posição tão desajeitada, e passou seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Draco. Sylarana sibilou quando foi forçada a se mover. Harry a ignorou novamente. "Eu não quero esta luta para dividi-lo, Draco," Disse Harry. "Eu quero que você possa tomar uma decisão."

"Mas não importa o que aconteça," Draco sussurrou, "Eu vou lamentar esta decisão."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele queria dizer algo confortador, mas não achava que podia. Ao invés disso, ele mudou a conversação para sua direção original. "E você acha que há muitos outros Sonserinos na mesma situação?"

"Ah, Harry," Disse Draco, olhando para cima com um sorriso infeliz, "Eu sei há. Eu sinto muito, mas há certas coisas que eles simplesmente não vão falar em frente a você. Parte disto é coisa de puro-sangue e parte disto é uma - uma coisa política. Eles me conheceram desde a infância, muito deles. Eles não conheceram você."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Sua cabeça estava pulsando, e ele se sentia um pouco entorpecido. Ele _estivera_ se movendo muito rápido. Ele não queria retirar sua promessa de visitar Connor na Torre da Grifinória, mas parecia que ia ser mais complicado do que ele tinha pensado.

Então ele balançou a cabeça. _Sempre será mais complicado do que eu achar que é. E eu preciso me lembrar com quem estou lidando_ todo o tempo. _As crianças dos Comensais da Morte são diferentes das que poderiam ser mais receptivas à Luz, e Grifinórios que pensam que Dumbledore é grandioso são diferentes dos que não se importam com ele, e Corvinais que importunam Luna são diferentes dos que não importunam…_

Ele prendeu a respiração e se afastou de Draco. As mãos do outro menino apertaram convulsivamente nele por um segundo, e então o soltaram. Draco estava lhe assistindo cuidadosamente, como se esperasse que Harry se levantasse subtamente e declarasse que não podia ficar no mesmo aposento que alguém cujo pai tinha sido um Comensal da Morte.

"Visite a Torre da Grifinória comigo," Disse Harry. "Depois disso, nós discutiremos estratégias diferentes para serem trabalhadas em Sonserina. Você me ajudará?"

Draco sorriu para ele. "Você sabe, tudo que você tinha que fazer era perguntar."

* * *

"Sr. Potter."

Assustado, Harry se virou. Ele tinha acabado de sair da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas, e aqui estava McGonagall, pairando sobre ele. Harry se preparou, tentando desesperadamente se lembrar se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada. "Sim, professora?"

"Venha comigo," Disse McGonagall, passando rapidamente por ele. "Eu gostaria de vê-lo em meu escritório, por favor."

Harry acenou a cabeça para um Draco confuso e seguiu McGonagall, agora se sentindo mais curioso do que preocupado. Normalmente, se ela realmente pretendesse causar problemas a um estudante, sua voz seria fria e seus olhos estariam estreitados. Harry teve a sensação de que era alguma outra coisa, desta vez.

Eles chegaram ao escritório dela, e McGonagall o mandou entrar, indicando-lhe uma cadeira Harry se lembrou do tempo em que eles tinham discutido a teoria da Transfiguração. Ele se sentou, e aceitou uma xícara de chá, tentando impedir seus olhos de vagarem a redor do aposento o tempo todo. Ela tinha quadros nas paredes de coisas que ele nem mesmo _reconhecia_, e pensava que deviam ser descrições de transformações esotéricas. Ele adoraria estudá-los, e vê se poderia descobrir o que eles significavam. Talvez eles fossem úteis na batalha.

McGonagall pegou uma xícara de chá e se sentou do outro lado da escrivaninha. Seus olhos estreitaram pela primeira vez a ele, e Harry viu um brilho de - preocupação? - neles. Ele balançou a cabeça, não entendendo.

"Sr. Potter," Disse McGonagall quietamente, "Diretor Dumbledore falou comigo."

"Sobre o que, madame?" Harry perguntou. Ele não tinha necessidade de tentar parecer confuso, ele pensou. Ele realmente estava.

"Sobre - a discussão que você e seu irmão tiveram, sobre seus novos esforços para promover união das Casas e por que isso é importante para nós, e sobre por que ele fica feliz em ver Connor Potter se transformar em um líder." McGonagall tomou um gole do chá. "Sobre tudo, realmente, incluindo por que você se preocupa tão profundamente com o sucesso de seu irmão nisto." Ela elevou suas sobrancelhas para Harry.

Harry soltou sua respiração rapidamente. Então aqui estava outra pessoa com quem ele poderia falar honestamente. Ele não tinha certeza se devia se sentir aliviado ou envergonhado de seu alívio. Não era _tão_ difícil de manter o segredo que sua mãe tinha lhe confiado, ou não deveria ser.

"Eu estou feliz que você sabe, madame," Ele disse. "Você é a Diretora da Casa de Connor. Eu achei que você deveria saber. Eu achei talvez você soubesse," Ele somou, "mas não o quanto."

"Eu sabia um pouco," Disse McGonagall, sua voz saindo cuidadosamente. "Mas só alguns pedaços. E - eu não acho que entendo agora, não completamente. Há uma diferença entre saber e entender, como eu tento freqüentemente lembrar a Senhorita Granger." Ela colocou sua xícara na escrivaninha com um tinido lânguido. "Em particular, Sr. Potter, eu o trouxe aqui para responder uma pergunta, uma que eu acredito que só você pode responder completamente."

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas curiosamente. "Eu responderei se puder, madame, mas eu não tenho certeza do que pode ser. Eu estou tentando ajudar Connor, mas eu não posso ver tudo o que ele se tornará. Diretor Dumbledore seria melhor nisso."

"O Diretor me contou o que ele podia," Disse McGonagall. "Agora, Harry, eu preciso que você me conte algo."

"Claro que," Disse Harry, se sentando ereto na poltrona. Ela tinha usado seu primeiro nome por uma razão, ele tinha certeza. Era importante. Ele tentou imaginar se ela tivesse notado alguma raridade no comportamento de Connor que ela queria explicada.

"Você escolheu isto?"

Harry sentia sua mandíbula abrir, e a encarou. McGonagall estava contemplando-o severamente, suas mãos apertadas em frente a ela. Havia uma mistura tão confusa de emoções nos olhos dela que Harry não tinha certeza de qual que ele deveria escolher para se dirigir primeiro. Havia tristeza, e fúria, e choque, e piedade.

Bem, esse último ele não entendia nenhum pouco, então se ele concentraria nos outros.

_Eu sei por que ela tem pena de você,_ Sylarana sussurrou em sua cabeça.

_Fique quieta,_ Harry respondeu asperamente, e disse, "Você está falando sobre meu dever com meu irmão, Professora McGonagall?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, uma vez, um movimento da cabeça dela que o fez lembrar do modo que uma águia poderia bicar a algo. Os olhos dela agora pareciam certamente afiados como os de uma águia, com a raiva começando a aparecer no rosto dela. "Sim, Harry. Eu quero saber se você escolheu isto. Diretor Dumbledore me assegurou que sim. Agora eu quero saber isto de você."

"Claro que eu escolhi," Disse Harry, sua confusão crescendo a cada segundo. Ele sabia as razões e os modos como a Professora McGonagall era leal ao Professor Dumbledore. Ele não podia compreender por que ela não confiaria na palavra dele. Mas, se ela quisesse confiança adicional, então ela teria. A mãe deles _tinha_ lhe advertido que seria difícil para alguém fora da família entender.

"Claro que eu escolhi," Ele repetiu, quando viu que ela não parecia acreditar. "Realmente, Professora McGonagall, eu escolhi. Eu treinei duro toda minha vida para o momento em que eu puder defendê-lo. Eu estou tentando ajudá-lo agora com política e união das Casas, mas eu tenho medo de que não esteja funcionando muito bem ainda," Ele somou, com um pequeno sorriso. "E então nós tivemos esta discussão, e ela foi desagradável para ambos. Mas isso já foi resolvido. Na realidade, Draco e eu estamos indo para visitar a Torre da Grifinória e Connor neste fim de semana."

McGonagall fechou os olhos. Harry estava começando tentar imaginar o que ela tinha querido ouvir. A palavra dele não era suficiente, e nem a do Professor Dumbledore. Talvez ele devesse mandar um coruja a mãe deles. Lily era boa em persuadir as pessoas sobre a verdade; afinal de contas, ela tinha persuadido Sirius e do que ela tinha dito em suas últimas cartas, ela estava trabalhando em persuadir James.

"Eu normalmente confiaria na palavra do Diretor," McGonagall sussurrou. "Mas para algo tão profundo quanto isto - o sacrifício de uma criança… "

"Muitos pessoas sacrificadas na Primeira Guerra, Professora," Disse Harry, e então se calou, porque indubitavelmente ela tinha sacrificado muito, também, talvez até mesmo visto alguns estudantes morrerem, e ele não achava que tinha direito de dizer isso para ela.

"Eu sei disso, Sr. Potter," Disse McGonagall, e abriu os olhos. "Mas até mesmo o mais jovem dos estudantes que lutaram era mais velho, velho o bastante para saber o que a ameaça de Você-Sabe-Quem significava. Você é o guerreiro mais jovem de que eu alguma vez ouvi falar."

"Connor era mais jovem quando ele derrotou Voldemort, madame," Disse Harry, confortável agora. Ela estava a ponto de aceitar a palavra dele. Ele tinha certeza disto. Não havia nenhuma razão para ela não aceitar. "Muito mais jovem."

McGonagall sorriu fracamente, mas seus olhos estavam preocupados, e muito intensos quando eles pousaram nele. "Você virá falar comigo, Sr. Potter, se você alguma vez se sentir pressionado ou preso por seu papel?"

"Claro," Disse Harry. "Eu não consigo imaginar esse acontecimento, madame, mas é verdade que nós temos uma estrada longa pela frente, e eu poderia gostar de falar com você às vezes." Ele podia se sentir relaxando. Não era nada bom falar com Draco sobre estas coisas, não quando ele tinha seus próprios fardos, e Snape brigaria com ele. McGonagall era uma boa escolha, uma escolha mais segura. Ela era uma Grifinória. Grifinórios entendiam sacrifício melhor do que a maioria dos Sonserinos alguma vez entenderá. "Se você não se importar?"

McGonagall balançou a cabeça, olhos sombrios. Então ela se levantou e saiu de trás da escrivaninha, se ajoelhando em frente a ele. Mais uma vez, como ela tinha feito quando ele estava sendo acusado de Petrificar as pessoas, ela o abraçou. Harry retribuiu o abraço desta vez, porque, desta vez, ele achava que entendia. Ela queria ter certeza que ele não estava ficando louco por causa de seu papel. Ele não estava. Ele estava feliz, ocupado mas feliz.

"Por favor venha conversar comigo, Sr. Potter," Ela sussurrou, "Se o que você acha impossível acontecer, e você se cansar."

"Claro," Disse Harry, ainda não compreendendo como isso poderia acontecer, realmente, mas querendo dizer isso, já que isso a fazia relaxar e o deixar ir. Ele sorriu para ela e saiu, sua mente já se enchendo de planos.

Amanhã era a visita a Torre da Grifinória, a primeira vez que ele estaria lá em meses. Ele queria ter certeza de que tudo estava pronto, incluindo sua nova meta antes de ir.

Estava na hora de ver quão bem Connor tinha feito as pazes com seus Companheiros de Casa.

* * *

"Madressilva," Disse Harry ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, e ela abriu a passagem, mesmo ainda encarando os símbolos de Sonserina nas vestes deles como se ela não pudesse acreditar que eles estavam lá.

"Connor lhe deu a senha esta semana?" Draco perguntou atrás dele, enquanto eles entravam em um imenso silêncio.

"Claro," Harry murmurou.

"E você não usou ela para entrar e fazer brincadeiras com os Grifinórios?" Draco balançou a cabeça e estalou a língua. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Eu estou muito, muito desapontado com você."

"Este é exatamente o tipo de coisa estúpida que eu não quero você fazendo," Harry murmurou para ele, e para sua satisfação, Draco se calou.

"Harry! Malfoy!"

Harry virou sua cabeça, sorrindo, ignorando os olhares gelados e hostis das cadeiras ao redor da lareira. Parecia que Connor não tinha contado aos seus Companheiros de Casa que dois Sonserinos iriam fazer uma visita. Ou talvez ele tinha lhes falado que era apenas seu irmão. Os Grifinórios estavam acostumados a Harry os visitar. Eles não se sentiriam seguros com um Malfoy, especialmente um Malfoy que estava atualmente zombando do esquema de cor da sala comunal.

Connor desceu os degraus do quarto dos meninos do segundo ano, acenando para eles. Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes que Harry relaxou mais. Ia dar tudo bem, ele pensou. _Realmente_ daria. Eles não alcançariam união das Casas hoje, ou amanhã, ou ano que vem, mas eventualmente, eles conseguiriam. E Connor saberia como fazer isto melhor na Casa Grifinória, assim como o Harry saberia na Sonserina.

_Exceto que você não sabe muito bem como fazer isso, não é?_ Uma voz que parecia a própria dele murmurou.

Harry ignorou isto. Não, ele não sabia. Ele tinha cometido um erro e ele ia consertar as coisas, com a ajuda de Draco. Ele não entendia como o fato de sua mente murmurar sobre erros mudaria as coisas. Um erro não é um crime.

_Mas ainda pode custar caro. Olhe o que os erros de Connor lhe custaram. _

Harry ignorou isso, também, porque Connor tinha alcançado o último dos degraus e tinha o abraçado. Harry respondeu ao abraço, então deu um passo atrás e olhou esperançosamente entre Draco e Connor.

Draco ressaltou seu lábio inferior, mas o olhar de Harry não se rendeu, então ele deu um passo adiante e estendeu sua mão na direção geral de Connor. Connor apertou-a com igual dureza, e disse, entre dentes apertados, "Malfoy."

"Potter." Nem mesmo Snape poderia ter zombado do sobrenome deles tão efetivamente, Harry pensou. Fez Connor corar e soltar a mão de Draco.

"Olhe aqui - " Ele começou.

"Harry. Malfoy."

Harry piscou quando Hermione desceu os degraus do dormitório das meninas, seus passos altos até mesmo entre os murmúrios que tinham surgido com a entrada deles. Ela passou diretamente Connor como se ele não existisse e esticou uma mão. Harry apertou-a. Ela virou e ofereceu sua mão então a Draco.

Draco franziu o cenho. Harry quase poderia vê-lo recuando à idéia de ter que_ tocar uma Sangue Ruim. _

Então ele olhou nos olhos de Harry e esticou sua mão. Seu aperto com Hermione foi superficial, mas ainda menos duro do que o que ele tinha compartilhado com Connor. Hermione acenou com a cabeça, como se satisfeita, quando ele soltou a mão dela.

"Vocês podem vir se sentar aqui," Ela disse, e levou ambos para um canto da sala comunal. Havia vários alunos do primeiro ano sentados lá, mas ela os fez sair com um _olhar_. Harry elevou uma sobrancelha. Por alguma razão, ele não tinha pensado que Hermione era tão mandona fora da sala de aula como ela era dentro, mas parecia ele tinha se enganado.

"Sentem-se," Disse Hermione, e Harry se fez em casa, enquanto Draco se deixava o menos incômodo que ele podia. Hermione se sentou em frente a eles e deu a Harry um sorriso brilhante, frágil. "Então. Como tem sido seu mês?"

"Menos importante do que parece ter sido o seu", Harry murmurou para ela. "Connor não se desculpou?"

"Não o bastante," Disse Hermione azedamente. "Ele fez _aquilo_ comigo, e então ele acha que ele pode simplesmente deixar isso de lado."

"Ele fez o que?" Draco perguntou com interesse.

"Nada que você precise saber," Harry lhe falou, e Draco fez beicinho e afundou de novo no sofá. Ele retrocedeu a Hermione, tentando esconder sua surpresa. Connor parecera tão doce com ele, e tinha aceitado tão bem sua perda na corrida deles no fim de semana anterior, e tinha ido muito bem com os Sonserinos, considerando todos os fatos. Ele não conseguir fazer as pazes com um membro da própria Casa era surpreendente.

"Harry."

Harry olhou sobre a parte de trás do sofá. Connor estava lá parado, mordendo seu lábio e contorcendo as mãos.

"Eu sinto muito," Ele disse. "Eu estou tentando. Mas é uma luta com algumas pessoas." Ele fez carranca para Hermione.

"Você estava na minha _cabeça_," Disse Hermione, se levantando e pondo as mãos nos quadris. Pela primeira vez, Harry refletiu que ela podia ser intimidante quando queria, e não só por causa de sua inteligência. "E então você tentou fazer _piada_ disto. Eu _não_ _gosto_ disso." A voz dela estava aumentando, e cabeças estavam virando de toda parte da sala comunal. Ou talvez elas sempre tinham estado viradas, Harry refletiu, e ele estava notando mais os olhares deles.

"Mas eu não pretendia fazer isto," Disse Connor, um rubor aparecendo em suas bochechas. "Isso não significa nada para você?"

"Não quando você trata isto como uma _piada_."

Harry se levantou em alarme. A amizade de Hermione com Connor importava para ele, ou ele nunca teria tentado compelir a convicção dela em primeiro lugar. E parecia como se ele estivesse perto de infligir mais alguns meses de desgaste naquela amizade.

Harry viu Rony, congelado nos degraus, e perecendo não saber de que lado ficar. Harry pediu silenciosamente a ajuda dele, e Rony balançou a cabeça, mas interferiu.

"Hei, companheiro," Rony disse, pondo uma mão no ombro de Connor. Ele deu a carranca obrigatória a Draco, mas se focalizou mais em Connor, o que Harry agradeceu. "Talvez fazer disso uma piada não foi a melhor coisa que você poderia ter feito com Hermione." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Funcionou comigo, mas eu sou diferente."

"Você é um _menino_," Hermione proferiu medonhamente, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Rony olhou nervosamente para ela, então olhou novamente para Connor. "Sim, e as meninas querem desculpas," Ele disse.

"Eu me desculpei." Connor parecia teimoso.

"Não do jeito _certo_." Hermione bateu o pé.

Harry deu um relance rápido ao redor a sala comunal de Grifinória. Ele viu interesse em muitas faces, mas em nenhuma tinha condolência. Ele suspirou. Parecia que ele tinha assumido que Connor tinha feito muito mais progresso aqui do que ele de fato tinha.

"Connor, você pode se desculpar do jeito certo, por favor?" Ele perguntou. "Não demorará muito mais, e então eu acho que Hermione pensaria melhor sobre você." Ele olhou para Hermione, para ver se este era de fato o caso.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça. "Bem, um pouco, de qualquer maneira," Ela somou. "E então isso não seria uma maldita piada para ele."

Harry estremeceu. Quando Hermione falava assim, as coisas eram sérias.

"Mas eu me desculpei," Disse Connor. "Eu não vejo por que eu deveria fazer isto duas vezes."

"Você se desculpou mais de uma vez comigo," Harry disse quietamente. "Connor, ela é uma de suas melhores amigas - ou ela era. Por favor?"

Connor luziu a ele, então a Hermione, então a Rony que apenas acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente, em vez de lhe dar apoio. Connor suspirou.

"Certo, eu sinto muito," Ele disse. "Aí. Isso é o bastante?"

Hermione olhou-o por um longo momento. Então disse, "Talvez. Se isso ainda for verdade na próxima semana, então eu aceitarei." Ela se virou e olhou para Harry. "Obrigado, Harry, por fazer seu irmão ter bom senso."

Ela foi embora, cabeça erguida. Harry balançou a cabeça e olhou novamente para Connor. "Pelo caminho difícil, então?"

Connor apertou os lábios por um momento. Então disse, "Ela apenas não estava de bom humor para ouvir isto como uma brincadeira, eu acho."

"Maravilhoso. Uma dedução que não veio de Granger ou Harry," Draco resmungou do canto dele do sofá. "Eu às vezes tenho esperanças de que você use seu cérebro para algo diferente do que gritar com seu irmão sobre jogos de Quadribol, Potter."

Connor corou ainda mais, e deu um passo adiante, como se quisesse passar o sofá para chegar a Draco. Harry pisou em frente a ele, e Rony apertou sua mão no ombro de Connor.

"Não, companheiro," Ele disse. "Ele não vale a pena."

"Eu ouvi isso, Weasley," Disse Draco. "Eu valho _muito_ mais do que isto."

"Pode _calar a boca_?" Harry pediu a Draco, e então encarou Connor. "Por favor, Connor. Você sabe como o Draco é. E você sabe como Hermione é." Ele pausou, considerou reformular a pergunta, e no fim decidiu que tinha que saber qual a resposta de Connor seria quando era dito exatamente assim. "Por que você se desculpou com ela desse modo, quando você sabia que ela não aceitaria isto bem?"

"Eu me desculpei com Rony desse modo, e ele aceitou isso bem," Connor se defendeu.

"Mas ele não é igual a Hermione," Harry respondeu, controlando sua exasperação com esforço. "Não importa que ele é um menino e ela é uma menina, ela é uma_ pessoa diferente_, Connor."

Connor mordeu o lábio. Harry poderia vê-lo lutando com a tentação de admitir que sabia disso, admitir que ele tinha errado, e que sua teimosia estava mais uma vez lhe custando uma de suas amizades.

Mas parecia que ele não estava pronto o suficiente para admitir isso, pelo menos não em frente a todo mundo. Harry achou que ele teria feito isto se eles tivessem a sós. Ao invés, ele elevou seu queixo e disse, "Por que ninguém pode aceitar uma piada?"

"Isso é o que nós temos pensando," Disse uma voz por detrás de Connor e Rony. "Muitas vezes por dia, eu me pergunto, Fred, por que ninguém pode aceitar uma piada?"

"Isso é verdade," Disse uma segunda voz. "E eu me pergunto, George, _qualquer um_ deveria poder aceitar uma piada, especialmente pessoas que se queixam de outros não aceitando uma."

"Certo," Disse a voz de Fred. "E quando eles não aceitam -"

"Então nós aparecemos. Pronto, Fred?"

"Pronto, George. _Exhibeo!_"

As vestes de Connor, e suas roupas íntimas, abruptamente reluziram e ficaram transparentes. Ele deu um grito agudo e tentou se cobrir, curvando-se como se pensasse que isso o protegeria. Não poderia protegê-lo da risada chocada que atravessou a sala comunal, claro, risada que aparentemente até mesmo Rony estava tendo dificuldade em não se unir. Claro, ele se virou no momento seguinte e berrou, _"Fred! George!"_

"Sim, Ronnie-kins?" Perguntou um dos gêmeos. Harry, tirando sua própria veste para lançar ao redor de seu irmão, os viu parados atrás de Connor e sorrindo como idiotas. Pela voz, ele achou que foi Fred quem respondeu. "Algo aconteceu a um dos amigos de seus amigos que Ronnie-kins não gostou?"

Rony berrou e correu para eles. Os gêmeos evitaram os punhos dele agilmente e escaparam pela sala comunal, rumo ao próprio quarto deles. Rony seguiu-os pelos degraus até que resvalou em algo que definitivamente não tinha estado lá quando ele desceu e deslizou de volta para a sala comunal.

"Qualquer um deveria conseguir aceitar uma piada, Rony," George falou. "Lembre-se disso!"

E então eles bateram a porta do quarto, cortando seu próprio riso contente...

A maioria das pessoas na sala comunal ainda estava rindo. Harry os ignorou e se curvou sobre Connor. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou. "Algo em suas vestes, ou em sua pele?"

"Deve ser minhas vestes," Connor sussurrou. "Eu pe-pensei que elas pareciam um pouco mais pesadas esta manhã, mas eu não sabia o que - " Ele virou o rosto, respirando pesadamente, tão profundamente envergonhado que Harry achou que seria cruel fazê-lo falar novamente.

Ele sentiu um pequeno objeto redondo em um dos bolsos de Connor, e tirou-o cuidadosamente; ele não _achava_ que tocar isto faria suas próprias roupas ficarem transparentes, mas não tinha certeza. Ele examinou o objeto quando ele flutuou a sua frente. Parecia uma pedra cinza, provavelmente um cascalho comum, saturado com um feitiço que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. Era o feitiço para deixar as vestes transparentes quando a palavra de comando fosse proferida, Harry tinha certeza. Ele franziu o cenho. Não havia como negar que os gêmeos eram prodígios mágicos, mas por que eles tinham que atormentar seu irmão, dentre todas as pessoas?

"Parou agora," Connor sussurrou, retirando a veste de Harry. Debaixo dela, as próprias roupas dele estavam de volta ao normal. "Obrigado."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, então se virou e olhou para o pequeno cascalho. Forçar sua vontade não era um problema dadas as circunstâncias, e o cascalho rachou e quebrou.

Ele viu os olhos largos de Connor e encolheu os ombros. "Pelo menos eles terão que fazer outro se quiserem fazer isso com você novamente," Ele murmurou.

"Obrigado," Connor repetiu, e então fechou os olhos, suas bochechas avermelhando mais com risos silenciosos que ainda passavam pela sala comunal. "Eu acho que é melhor vocês irem, Harry."

Harry suspirou. Ele concordava. A visita deles tinha sido um desastre completo. Ele acenou com a cabeça a Draco que pulou de pé e tirou o pó de suas vestes como se estivesse espanando todas as infecções Grifinórias que ele tinha certeza que tinha recebido ao se sentar na mobília de Grifinória. Felizmente, ele seguiu Harry sem muito problema, e sem, mais importante, dizer qualquer coisa até que eles passasem o retrato.

Então ele disse, "Eu lhe _disse_ que ele ainda estava sendo um idiota."

Harry franziu o cenho. "Você deixou tudo pior," Ele disse. "Bem, você, e Hermione, e os gêmeos." Ele começou a voltar para as masmorras a um passo que Draco forçava a lutar para manter.

"Sério?" Draco falou zombeteiramente. "Todos nós? Pra começo de conversa, nada disto teria acontecido se seu irmão não fosse tão teimoso, Harry. Eu concordo que ele mudou um pouco, mas eu não acho que será o suficiente até que ele mudar com as outras pessoas e não só com você."

"Ele cometeu um erro," Harry murmurou, sabendo que tinha soado mal-humorado, e não preocupado.

Draco agarrou o braço dele, o forçando a parar. "Sim, ele cometeu," Ele disse calmamente, olhando nos olhos de Harry. "E quanto mais cedo você fizer _ele_ ver isso, melhor para todos."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Talvez ele _precisasse_ ter outra conversa com Connor, antes que tudo fosse dito e feito.

Ele ignorou a lombriga de duvida que estava se estorcendo em sua barriga, parte de sua mente rindo no mesmo tom de voz escarnecedor de antes.

_Você não quer admitir que _Connor_ que é o problema, não todos os outros. Você não quer admitir que talvez _Connor_ simplesmente não seja o que você queria que ele fosse - não inteligente o bastante, não perceptivo o bastante, não talentoso o bastante ainda, não comprometido com todas as coisas que você pensa que ele deveria estar comprometido. _

"Cale-se," Harry murmurou, contente que Draco pensaria que ele estava apenas falando com Sylarana.

_De fato, eu concordo com seus pensamentos desta vez,_ Sylarana disse empertigadamente em sua cabeça. _Você terá que moldar Connor, não só os outros, se você quer que ele seja um líder. _

Harry acenou com a cabeça depressa. Ele nunca teve duvidas disso, ele se ressegurou. Claro que Connor precisava de prática. Claro que ele sabia que isto levaria tempo.

Mas ele nunca pensaria que seu irmão não era a _pessoa_ certa para a tarefa. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ia ser importante para o Mundo Bruxo, goste ou não, pela simples virtude de quem ele era, e Harry teria certeza de que seria uma importância boa ao invés do tipo de importância que faria o _Profeta Diário_ tentar ofendê-lo e chamá-lo de louco, do modo que eles tinham feito com Diretor Dumbledore no passado. Ele seria o herói deles, ou ele seria o bode expiatório deles. Eles simplesmente não iam se esquecer dele.

_Talvez ele apenas não seja a pessoa certa para esta tarefa, e você deveria abandonar seus esforços desesperados de fazê-lo ser. _

Harry lançou este pensamento em um dos buracos em sua mente que ainda não estava cheio com a névoa da Oclumencia. Havia algumas coisas que ele se recusava a pensar.


	25. O Passado Volta Para Assombrar

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: O Passado Volta Para Assombrar **

Harry deixou sua respiração sair lentamente, e não sabia se estava fazendo isto no mundo físico ou no dos sonhos. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ele _ia _entender o que estas duas figuras escuras significavam desta vez, ou acordaria tentando.

Elas ainda pairavam a sua frente, exatamente iguais as figuras sempre sólidas e escuras, nem silhuetas que poderiam revelar detalhes de seus rostos, nem pessoas que ele poderia examinar e identificar. Uma enrolada em um espaço pequeno, chorando, a voz dele tão destruída pela dor que Harry achou que já deveria estar louco. Isso era uma visão de Azkaban?

Nesse caso, ele não sabia por que estaria tendo ela, entretanto, ele nunca tinha entendido seus sonhos. Ele tinha sonhado sobre Quirrell ano passado, também, e ele não tinha entendido porque os sonhos vinham para ele e não para Connor.

A segunda figura se estorcia em um esboço que Harry tinha finalmente decidido que era uma cama. Os choramingos dele eram mais altos, e ele definitivamente tinha mais espaço que a figura na esquerda, mas Harry poderia notar que não era muito maior o espaço. Porque ele estava com dor? Harry não sabia disso, também.

_Bem, eu tenho que entender isto._

Se seus sonhos sobre Quirrell tinham sido advertências, então talvez estes sonhos também fossem. E Harry tinha certeza de que queria entender a advertência a tempo. Seria inútil entender muito tarde. Ele sempre se culparia se acontecesse algo com Connor que ele pudesse ter prevenido.

As figuras escuras desapareceram abruptamente. Harry franziu o cenho. Ele estava acordando?

Mas ele se lembrou, então, quando e como isso tinha acontecido antes, e ele estava pronto quando Tom Riddle veio, cortando sua mente como um anjo vingador.

Harry se abaixou e esquivou e rolou, em movimentos constantes, atraindo Riddle para o centro de suas proteções de Oclumencia. Ele preferiria desnortear o menino na névoa a chamar sua magia e o empurrar novamente para fora de sua mente. Ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de acabar na ala hospitalar.

Parte dele se maravilhou com a tranqüilidade que ele estava tendo sobre tudo isso.

_Bem. Eu posso me apavorar quando eu estiver acordado._

"Fique _parado_!" Disse Riddle, sua voz cortante quando ele voou ao redor de Harry, tentando agarrá-lo. Harry se abaixou novamente, e ouviu Riddle soltar um audível xingamento. "Ou você está com muito medo para ficar firme?" Ele escarneceu.

"Isso só funciona com Grifinórios," Harry respondeu, e então chamou Sylarana.

Ela estava ao seu lado em um momento, uma vibração sibilante que parecia correr pelas teias desde sempre. Bem, ela estava profundamente entrelaçada nelas, Harry pensou, quando parou para respirar e descansar sua mente. Ela poderia defendê-lo quase tão bem quanto ele se autodefenderia.

Sylarana se lançou à Riddle, enrolando as teias ao redor dele. Riddle ergueu as mãos como se fosse rasgá-las novamente.

_Não_, Harry pensou, e o pensamento soou como um sino em sua cabeça. _Não. Eu não posso deixá-lo fazer isto, não novamente, não quando eu finalmente estou fazendo algum progresso com Connor._

Desta vez, não foi escuridão, mas luz que respondeu das profundidades de sua mente, vermelho e dourado como fogo, e cantando como - como nada que Harry alguma vez tinha ouvido, mas como algo ele desejava ouvir novamente. A luz e a canção golpearam Riddle e simplesmente o destruíram da mente de Harry. Harry foi deixado só, piscando, em sua própria cabeça. Sylarana entrelaçada ao redor dele e sibilando para ele acordar.

Harry se sentou na cama, sentindo que era injusto o quarto ainda estar escuro ao seu redor. Estivera tão luminoso em sua mente.

Sylarana se mexeu em seu ombro, e disse, em uma voz alta o bastante para acordar seus Companheiros de Casa, _"Ele veio pela caixa. Ele estava indo em direção a ela."_

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele não tinha conseguido ver isso, não no caos da batalha, mas ele tinha adivinhado isto. Entretanto, ele estava mais interessado em outra coisa. "O que foi essa luz e canção em minha cabeça? Você causou isso?"

_"Eu não tive nada a ver com isso,"_ Disse Sylarana, e executou um movimento com sua cabeça e calda que Harry tinha aprendido que era o equivalente a encolher os ombros para ela. _"Eu não teria organizado uma defesa tão vistosa."_

Harry riu, mas sua mente estava mais ocupada com a voz-a voz cantando, não a de Tom Riddle. Tinha havido uma pequena surpresa no ataque de Riddle. Harry supôs que era valioso saber que ele ainda estava lá, que ainda era uma ameaça.

"Eu sei que eu ouvi algo cantar assim antes," Ele sussurrou. "O que?"

_"Eu não sei, e não me importo."_ Ele podia sentir Sylarana deslizar suavemente por sua mente, cutucando as teias. _"Não parece ter nenhum dano. Volte a dormir. Eu certamente vou."_

Harry acenou com a cabeça, distraidamente, e então se deitou novamente. Ele teria que ver Dumbledore amanhã, e lhe contar sobre o ataque. Talvez ele também pudesse perguntar ao Diretor o que a luz em sua mente poderia ser. Snape podia, possivelmente, saber, mas se ele tinha visto este brilho antes e simplesmente tinha se recusado falar a Harry que estava lá, então ele tinha suas razões para ficar em silencio. Se ele não tivesse visto…

Harry desejou saber onde ela podia ter se escondido, até mesmo enquanto caia no sono.

* * *

"Professor Lockhart, eu preciso ver o Diretor," Disse Harry no meio da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no dia seguinte, e durante uma série de perguntas sobre outro dos livros intermináveis de Lockhart.

A cabeça do professor levantou, e ele encarou Harry preocupadamente. Harry piscou, então sorriu. _Ele provavelmente acha que vou contar a Dumbledore que ele é uma fraude._

Ele retribuiu o olhar friamente, e balançou minimamente a cabeça. Claro, Lockhart entendia que revelar o segredo seria uma opção se Lockhart desagradasse Harry, como mantê-lo em classe quando ele pedia para ver o Diretor.

Harry pode ver o momento exato em que Lockhart entendeu isto. Ele acenou uma mão para Harry. "Pode sair, então," Ele disse. "Mas você perderá a próxima revelação impressionante de _Um Ano com o Yeti._"

"Eu tentarei voltar logo, então, senhor," Harry disse, não deixando seu sarcasmo aparecer na voz, e ignorou o olhar de Draco atrás dele, também. Depois ele poderia contar a Draco o que estava acontecendo, se e quando o Diretor dissesse que ele podia.

Harry estava bastante orgulhoso de si por aquele pensamento, ele reconheceu enquanto andava pelos corredores até o escritório do Diretor. Ele estava sendo mais responsável, mais adulto do que ele tinha sido por um bom tempo. Ele estava deixando Connor seguir em seu próprio ritmo fazendo os amigos na outras Casas. Ele não estava _completamente _feliz que os primeiros amigos da Corvinal que Connor tinha escolhido eram Gorgon e Jones, os tiranos que tinham molestado Luna no primeiro dia que Harry a conheceu, mas ele dificilmente poderia proibir seu irmão de estender a mão da paz a certas pessoas. Eles estavam correspondendo melhor a ele do que eles já tinham correspondido a Harry, sem dúvidas.

_Os semelhantes se atraem._

Harry se assustou, pensando que isso tinha sido um de seus próprios, bravos e estranhos pensamentos, e então reconheceu a voz de Sylarana. Ele franziu o cenho. Ele não tinha notado que ela podia se esconder tão profundamente em sua mente a ponto de parecer exatamente com ele.

_Pare com isso,_ ele a repreendeu enquanto alcançava a gárgula e começava a testar vários nomes de doces para abrir a porta ao escritório do Diretor.

_Porque eu deveria?_ Ela perguntou. _Há coisas que você precisa ouvir, coisas que você dificilmente reconhecerá quando eu as digo. Mas quando sua própria mente as lança em você, então você responde._ Ele sentiu um sussurro estranho, como se o lugar dela nas teias estivesse mudando. _E tem aquele canto escuro onde você tem lançado tudo ultimamente. Você é não lançará emoções lá novamente._

Harry rangeu os dentes. Seu temperamento ainda poderia surgir com rapidez amedrontadora, quando ele deixava. "Fizzing Whizbees," Ele disse, e a gárgula saltou para o lado. Ele pisou na escadaria. _Eu tenho que me livrar deles de alguma maneira, Sylarana._

_Por que? Porque, de outra maneira, você poderia escutá-los, e começar a tomar suas próprias decisões?_

_Você não tem o direito de dizer o que eu deveria ou não fazer com minhas emoções._

_Sim, eu tenho,_ Ela disse, e então ela se moveu para o canto onde Harry tinha começado a empilhar sua irritação e fúria, atrás de uma das proteções de névoa da Oclumencia, e ele não pôde mais sentir aquele local.

_Você é irritante._

_Eu sou prática. E estou sempre certa. Seria bom você se lembrar disso._

Harry balançou cabeça e bateu na porta do Diretor. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes no momento para pensar do que discutir com sua cobra. Ele estava sendo responsável. Ele estava contando a Dumbledore sobre algo que poderia se tornar uma ameaça ao seu irmão antes que pudesse se manifestar como uma ameaça.

"Entre, Sr. Potter."

_Como ele faz isso?_ Harry se perguntou, mas ele sabia que alguns feitiços simples na escadaria era tudo que precisaria para isso. Ele dispensou a pergunta como algo sem importância e abriu a porta.

Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha com uma Penseira a sua frente, e sua barba gotejando com o líquido prateado que enchia a tigela. Harry sorriu apesar de não querer. Ele devia ter interrompido o Diretor enquanto ele estava revivendo uma memória. Julgando pelo sorriso no rosto dele, tinha sido uma agradável, e não relacionada à Primeira Guerra. Harry sentia muito por ter entrado, mas ele realmente não achava que deveria esperar.

"Senhor - "

Uma vibração o interrompeu. Piscando, Harry virou sua cabeça e assistiu Fawkes voar para ele, pousando em seu ombro e abaixando a cabeça de forma que seu bico esfregava o queixo de Harry. Sylarana reclamou e saiu de sob as garras da fênix, mas não ousou mordê-la de fato. Harry elevou sua mão e alisou lentamente abaixo das penas brilhantes.

Fawkes gorjeou para ele, os olhos brilhantes, e então abruptamente soltou uma curta canção que fez Harry saltar.

_Era isto. Essa era a voz que eu ouvi ontem à noite na minha cabeça. Era uma fênix cantando. Fawkes estava de alguma maneira me cuidando enquanto eu dormia?_

"Minha fênix parece ter gostado de você, Sr. Potter," Disse Dumbledore, rindo. "Ele só deixa as pessoas que ele gosta o tocarem. Agora, havia algo que você queria me dizer?"

Harry parou de olhar a fênix por um momento e se sentou em um das cadeiras em frente a Dumbledore, Fawkes era um peso morno em seu ombro. "Sim, senhor. Tom Riddle me atacou novamente ontem à noite."

A face de Dumbledore ficou séria imediatamente, e Harry tinha mais certeza do que nunca de que tinha interrompido um momento feliz. O Diretor suspirou, e seus olhos azuis fixaram Harry com o olhar de um velho guerreiro. "Eu entendo. E você pôde tirá-lo novamente de sua cabeça? Ou você teme que ele permaneça hospedado em seus pensamentos?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Alguma outra coisa o tirou da minha cabeça, senhor. Um flash de chamas, e uma voz eu não reconheci até ouvir Fawkes cantar." A fênix deu outro gorjeio, como se respondendo a seu nome. Harry viu sua mão subir para acariciar as penas novamente. O calor que elas emanavam era profundo e maravilhoso, como uma sala onde um fogo tinha queimado por muito tempo. "Eu queria perguntar o que significava, se você souber, senhor. Talvez Fawkes estava de alguma maneira me cuidando enquanto eu dormia? Ou outra fênix poderia ter feito a mesma coisa?"

Dumbledore fechou os olhos. Harry foi surpreendido ao ver que a face dele assumia uma aparência até mais pesada, como se as notícias tivessem sido mal recebidas.

"Eu sei o que era, Harry," Ele disse quietamente. "Mas eu não posso lhe falar que feitiço era no momento. Existem - feitiços de proteção que sua mãe me pediu que colocasse em seu irmão quando nós descobrimos que ele era o destruidor de Voldemort. Eles não são ativados até que a última barreira caia, já que eles têm efeitos perigosos no mundo ao redor deles. Nós pensamos que você tinha escapado da contaminação deles, mas parece que não. Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos novamente. "Eu sinto muito, meu menino. Este é ainda outro fardo que você tem que carregar em um cérebro superpovoado. Eu o pouparia disso se pudesse. Eu acho que uma Locusta e os ataques de Tom Riddle e as proteções da Oclumencia foram demais."

Harry acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Você pode me falar por que tem a voz de uma fênix, senhor?"

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça a Fawkes. "Como Fawkes é meu animal mágico, ele tem um pouco de influência nos feitiços quando eles são lançados. Há uma sobra dessa influência dentro de você, Harry. Será até mais forte com seu irmão, claro, dado que a varinha dele na verdade contém uma das penas de Fawkes, assim como a varinha de Voldemort. Eu sinto muito," Ele repetiu. "Nós desejamos preservá-lo dos possíveis perigos de compartilhar este tipo de laço com seu gêmeo, mas desde que vocês são gêmeos, e não apenas irmãos de sangue, a conexão é extremamente difícil de bloquear. Parece que até o momento o laço só protegeu você, e eu fico contente e grato por isso. Mas, por favor, não confie completamente nisto."

Fawkes proferiu um baixo sussurro desta vez. Quando Harry olhou lateralmente para ele, ele achou a cabeça da fênix curvada, apertada contra seu pescoço de forma que era difícil de ver qualquer coisa além do bico dele. Um momento depois, suaves gotas caíram sobre o pescoço de Harry.

"Fawkes?" Harry perguntou, imaginando se ele tinha machucado de alguma maneira ou tinha transtornado a fênix. Ele não achava que tinha, já que ele tinha apenas ficado sentado, mas ele não sabia muito sobre as fênix.

Fawkes ergueu a cabeça, e Harry pode ver que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Elas caíram no ombro dele enquanto ele assistia fascinado, mornas e macias e com um leve cheiro de flores primaverais. Fawkes pôs sua cabeça contra a têmpora de Harry e lamentou.

"As lágrimas de uma fênix curam," Disse Dumbledore quietamente. "Eu acredito que Fawkes está tentando curá-lo da contaminação do feitiço."

A fênix soltou um baixo som musical que pode ou não ter sido um acordo, e se moveu um pouco mais para perto de Harry. Harry virou sua cabeça. Nesta proximidade, o calor era abafador, e as penas douradas do rabo de Fawkes esfregavam ao longo da bochecha dele como o toque do fogo.

"Não se aproxime muito, Fawkes," Disse Dumbledore. "O Sr. Potter precisa respirar."

Fawkes proferiu um som alto que Harry não pôde entender de outra forma a não ser como uma repreensão, e continuou lamentando por alguns momentos. Então ele se ergueu e voou de volta ao seu poleiro. Harry esfregou seu ombro devagar. Não estava escaldado. Ele não tinha pensado que sentiria isso, mas a sensação das garras da fênix permaneceram de qualquer maneira, como se Fawkes ainda estivesse sentado ali.

Dumbledore pigarreou. "Dado o fato de que nós não podemos confiar na contaminação do feitiço para protegê-lo novamente, Harry, eu acho que está na hora de usarmos armas que podem." Ele se inclinou para frente e encarou Harry atentamente. "Você tem que entender como isso é importante. Voldemort _não pode_ conseguir virá-lo contra seu irmão."

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que nunca se voltaria contra seu irmão, então a fechou novamente. Era por isso que Dumbledore tinha dito aquilo desta forma. Voldemort tinha provado que podia mudar Harry sem Harry notar conscientemente que estava sendo mudado.

Dumbledore se virou e pegou uma espada longa, de uma caixa de vidro na parede que Harry nem mesmo tinha notado. Ele segurou-a solenemente para Harry. "Esta é a Espada de Gryffindor," Ele disse. "Quando Tom Riddle era um estudante aqui, ele pegou várias vezes livros na biblioteca que continham informações sobre os artefatos dos Fundadores, e eu acredito que ele tentou, hum, _conseguir _várias vezes a espada antes que o convencessem finalmente a não tentar novamente." Os olhos de Dumbledore vislumbraram, e Harry imaginou por um momento quem tinha o convencido; ele achou que sabia. "Eu acredito que ele estava interessado nela por uma razão. É um artefato poderoso. Você acha que pode usá-la para derrotá-lo?"

Harry hesitou por um longo momento, olhando nos olhos de Dumbledore, então elevou o braço e colocou sua mão ao redor do cabo da espada.

Ele puxou-a de volta um momento depois, ofegando, e encarou o centro vermelho de sua palma. Desta vez, ele pensou severamente, ele sabia a diferença entre o calor suave que Fawkes emanava do verdadeiro fogo. Sua mão já estava começando a criar bolha. Ele balançou-a e a comprimiu em seu colo, balançando a cabeça para Dumbledore.

Os olhos de Dumbledore se estreitaram especulativamente. "Eu entendo," Ele disse quietamente. "Bem. Me desculpe, Harry. Eu não tenho muita certeza do que aconteceu." Ele virou e repôs a Espada na caixa de vidro. "Talvez não seja uma boa escolha, de qualquer maneira, levando em conta o dano que Tom Riddle já infligiu a sua mente e como próximo ele veio de ganhar controle de você. Não seria bom lhe dar o que ele quer."

Dumbledore estava diplomaticamente não mencionando o quanto a espada tinha o ferido, Harry pensou, e certamente não mencionaria o _porque_. Ele rangeu os dentes. Ele achava que sabia. _Eu não fui destinado a ser um Grifinório._

"Senhor," Ele disse, "Sirius me deu um presente de Natal que ele achou entre os tesouros da família Black. Ele disse que era um bracelete que supostamente ampliava o poder de um Ofidioglota. Ele disse que a Ordem da Fênix tinha tentado usar ele durante a Primeira Guerra, contra Voldemort, e não surtiu efeito." Harry soltou o ar demoradamente. "Mas eu sou um Ofidioglota, senhor."

_Tenha certeza de que você se lembra disto,_ A voz dura de Sylarana entrou em sua cabeça.

"Eu poderia tentar isso?" Harry perguntou.

Dumbledore o olhou em silêncio por um longo momento. Harry quase podia sentir o som dos pensamentos dele. _Um Sonserino, com a magia da serpente. Isso não significa que ele é mau. E ainda, a Espada de Gryffindor o queimou._

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça no fim. "Sim, eu acho que este seria um candidato excelente, Harry," Ele disse alegremente. "Eu não acho que Sirius está ocupado agora. Você gostaria de ir ao escritório dele? Eu lhe concederei permissão especial para estar fora da classe."

Harry pensou nisto, então decidiu o que era melhor. Ele tinha uma lição de Oclumencia com Snape esta noite, e a maioria do material que eles estavam estudando nas outras classes era algo que ele já tinha aprendido sozinho. "Sim, senhor. Obrigado."

Dumbledore sorriu e dispensou-o. Harry saiu de seu assento, inclinou sua cabeça, e partiu.

Fawkes vibrou mais uma vez para ele antes de ele deixar o escritório. Harry olhou nos olhos escuros da fênix e viu que eles estavam novamente tristes, brilhando com lágrimas que Fawkes não parecia disposto a deixar cair.

_Ele certamente é um pássaro triste,_ Harry pensou quando fechou a porta atrás dele. _Não é o que eu esperava de uma fênix, e especialmente uma de Dumbledore._

* * *

_"Protego!"_

Harry ondulou sua varinha e lançou o feitiço perfeitamente, enunciando toda sílaba com o que ele sabia que era controle total. O bracelete estava apertado ao redor de seu antebraço esquerdo. Ele podia sentir ele enquanto ondulava sua varinha.

Nada aconteceu. A proteção simplesmente apareceu e pairou lá em frente a ele.

_"Finite Incantatem,"_ Disse Harry, repugnado, e assistiu a proteção enfraquecer.

"Bem, não é magia defensiva, então," Sirius murmurou ternamente do outro lado do escritório. "Nós podemos tentar magia médica, então. Você disse que você conhecia alguns dos feitiços, não é?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele estava cada vez mais frustrado. Não importa o que ele tentasse, o bracelete não fazia _nada _para ajudar sua magia - ou impedir ela, pelo que ele podia notar. Ele executava todos os feitiços normalmente.

Até agora eles tinham passado por feitiços, azarações, encantamentos de limpeza de casa, a maioria dos feitiços que Harry sabia que afetavam outra pessoa de um modo suave como lhes fazer dormir, e agora a maioria dos feitiços de defensiva de Harry. Ele supôs que magia médica poderia servir. De tudo que eles sabiam, o antepassado de Sirius que era Ofidioglota poderia ter sido um Medibruxo.

_Não era de muito uso em batalha, entretanto, a menos que Connor caia, morrendo aos meus pés,_ Harry pensou sombriamente.

Antes de poder começar o feitiço para remover furúnculos, ele ouviu um som murmurante. Surpreso, ele olhou para baixo e piscou. Ele supôs que _tinha _perdido o jantar, mas normalmente seu estômago não se queixava tão ruidosamente.

"Pensei que isso poderia acontecer," Disse Sirius, e se abaixou, revirando sua escrivaninha. Ele pegou um par de maçãs, uma das quais ele mordeu. "Pegue," Ele somou, e lançou a outra em um arco que Harry sabia cairia muito abaixo para ele. A idéia de brincadeira de seu padrinho para melhorar o humor, provavelmente.

Irritado, Harry lançou um _Wingardium Leviosa_, sem varinha e não verbal, para puxar a maçã para si.

O bracelete ficou morno em sua pele, e então a maçã planou pelo escritório e acertou a parede ao lado dele. Harry virou para olhar. Ele achou a fruta embutida na pedra.

Harry fitou mais um pouco, então lambeu os lábios. Ele ainda olhou para Sirius, que tinha sua boca aberta com alguns pedaços de maçã semi mastigada visível. Quando ele se deu conta que Harry estava olhando para ele, Sirius fechou a boca e balançou a cabeça.

"Bem," Disse Sirius. "Eu suponho que agora nós sabemos com que tipo de magia seu bracelete funciona."

"Sem varinha," Disse Harry. "Ou é só sem varinha e não verbal?" Mais cuidadosamente dessa vez, ele olhou para a maçã na mão de Sirius. "_Accio_ maçã de Sirius."

Mais uma vez, ele sentiu o calor, e então uma onda selvagem de poder. A maçã se arremessou fora da mão de Sirius e veio para ele. Harry mal conseguiu pegá-la a tempo. Ele mordeu no lado que Sirius não tinha tocado, se sentindo vingado.

"Isso é meu," Disse Sirius, mas era um protesto moderado. Ele ainda estava encarando Harry. "É isto, então," Ele respirou. "Nenhum de nós pensou em tentar isto com magia crua, ou sem varinha. Claro, nenhum de nós poderia executar magia sem varinha exceto Snape, de qualquer maneira, e não é como se nós fôssemos confiar _nele _com algo desse tipo. E talvez realmente só funcione para magia sem varinha executada por Ofidioglotas."

_"Sim,"_ Sylarana disse abruptamente, fazendo Sirius saltar quando ela emergiu do colarinho da veste de Harry e escorregou pela manga dele para cutucar o bracelete. _"Não é por acidente que isto tem a forma de uma serpente, e que a camada preta é feita de escamas. Foi feito para chamar apenas à magia que outros bruxos consideravam mais Sombria e mais Primitiva, magia executou sem uma varinha nas mentes daqueles que podiam falar com feras."_ Sylarana sacudiu sua língua dela, e Harry sentiu ela contra sua pele, ainda quente do bracelete. _"Mas este é só o conhecimento que vem desta coisa. _Feras_, realmente. Algo como o basilisco. Mas alguns de nós são mais civilizados."_

"O que ela disse?" A voz de Sirius ainda era incrédula, como se ele não pudesse acreditar que estava perguntando o que uma cobra tinha a dizer.

Harry traduziu, olhando longe de Sylarana, assim ele não falaria em Língua de Cobra acidentalmente. "Ela disse que - que a serpente no bracelete está convocando a serpente em mim," Ele somou, quando Sylarana sibilou novamente para ele.

Sirius suspirou e fechou os olhos. Harry enrijeceu, imaginando se o seu padrinho tinha algo a dizer obre nenhum Potter antes dele ter um rastro de serpente neles. Tanto quanto Sirius estava tentando entender, Harry não confiou nele para não falar algo infeliz.

Sirius avançou abruptamente e o abraçou. "Não olhe para mim assim, Harry," Ele sussurrou na orelha dele. "Lily explicou tudo a mim. Está tudo _bem_. Eu sou a prova viva de que você pode crescer com um toque das Trevas em você e ainda assim pode se tornar bom. E o Peter veio de uma casa boa, foi criado maravilhosamente e mimado e teve toda nossa amizade, e olhar onde ele está. Em Azkaban." As mãos dele apertaram os ombros de Harry. "Eu não o rejeitarei novamente, eu juro isto."

Harry expirou brandamente e acenou com a cabeça, ousando retribuir o abraço de Sirius. Ele forçou sua mente para além daquele momento, para se concentrar no que realmente importava.

_Pelo menos eu tenho uma arma para usar contra Tom Riddle._

* * *

O menino estava extraordinariamente distraído nesta noite, Snape pensou, o que provavelmente era o motivo dele poder passar as defesas de Harry e chegar à mente dele tão facilmente. Isso não era mais uma tarefa simples. Claro, parte daquela dificuldade vinha do estado da mente de Harry, ao mesmo tempo tão ferida e tão saudável, e Snape não desejava encorajar que Harry mantivesse ela daquele modo. Seus elogios eram poucos e esparsos.

Desta vez, ele passou além da linha dourada que mantinha a Locusta em contato com os pensamentos de Harry a toda hora, apenas notando que ela agora iluminava quase todas as teias com seu fogo, e a caixa fechada, e o simples ramo de teias que conduziam para baixo à última meta de Harry de proteger seu irmão. Ele desejou ver quão bem as feridas que Tom Riddle tinha deixado em sua batalha com Harry estavam curando.

Uma delas tinha quase sumido, ele pensou com prazer. A névoa de Oclumencia tinha provido um lugar suave e fresco para as teias se conectarem e curarem, e se Harry tivesse perdido quaisquer de suas recordações lá, ele não poderia notar agora. Melhor um verão esquisito ou festa de aniversário, com a sensação chata de que ele tinha esquecido de algo, que um buraco completo.

Snape nadou para a teia mais mastigada. Esta aqui, a Locusta tinha tentado consertar, e com isso Snape não estava feliz. Ela tinha se tornado uma parte muito grande na mente de Harry, tinha se deixado muito integral, para falar o mínimo. Nem mesmo bruxos que tinham animais mágicos os deixavam entrar tanto em suas cabeças.

_Talvez seja um caso especial para Ofidioglotas e serpentes mágicas,_ Snape pensou, evitando um vendaval de falsas recordações que Harry queria que ele olhasse. _Mas ainda, eu tenho que falar com o menino sobre isto. Quando ele puder manter todas as outras feridas fechadas, então ele tem que aprender a se desenrolar e trabalhar sem a ajuda dela. Ela não é uma guarda boa o bastante contra o Lord das Trevas._

Snape estava vagueando para a terceira ferida quando Harry o bateu com seu ataque mais poderoso até aquele momento, um martelo de dor das lembranças dos cortes de Tom Riddle que dirigiu Snape para baixo. Antes de ele poder se recuperar, ele achou a escuridão da magia do menino diante dele, o lugar onde todas as teias espiralavam até se encontrar. Snape se protegeu rapidamente da dor com sua Legilimencia, e flutuou longe do buraco. Ele não tenha nenhuma vontade de entrar na escuridão, não depois de sentir a parte mais nua do que Harry poderia fazer quando ele tinha batalhado Tom Riddle em dezembro.

E ainda, por um momento, ele estava olhando para baixo diretamente, e ele pegou um olhar rápido de algo que não era escuridão. O fez perder o ar.

Uma teia gloriosa de luz corria profundamente sob a superfície dos pensamentos de Harry, brilhando com vermelho e ouro e às vezes flashes de azul e branco como se imitasse fogo. Snape notou suas complexidades, seus padrões densos, tão bem quanto ele podia enquanto Harry estava tentando empurrá-lo para fora de sua mente, e pensou que a teia era pelo menos tão complicada quanto todas as outras combinadas.

Então ele pousou em sua cadeira, enviado cambaleando pelo empurrão de Harry, e pensou, _Não. Este é o guia para a mente de Harry. Prende as teias sobre ele. Lhes mostra onde correr, como as linhas ley sob a superfície da terra._

Snape se achou imensamente curioso sobre o que exatamente fazia a teia de luz, especialmente já que ele nunca tinha visto isto antes. Ele se recuperou, e achou a face de Harry ficando fechada e cautelosa, sua cabeça abaixada e seus olhos escuros em vez de um verde brilhante. Snape acenou com a cabeça. Hoje à noite ele não teria chance de lutar novamente para entrar. Mas estava tudo bem.

"O que é a teia de luz em seus pensamentos, Potter?" Ele perguntou.

Harry piscou. "Você viu ela?" Ele revelou.

Snape zombou. "Controle, Sr. Potter, controle," Ele disse. "Sim, eu vi ela. Se você revela isto quando você baixa sua guarda, então eu só posso lhe ensinar a não confiar em mim. Nós temos que vigiar sua mente a todo custo se Riddle estiver tentando achar um modo de entrar novamente." _Nós não podemos ter Voldemort assumir o corpo e a magia do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu,_ ele somou, mas só intimamente. Ele estava contente de ter feito a escolha de não tentar convencer Harry disso novamente. Harry tinha dedicado uma boa porção de seu tempo ultimamente para ter certeza que todo o mundo achava que seu irmão merecia o título.

Mas Harry estava balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei o que é," Ele disse. "Apareceu ontem à noite em meu sonho quando Riddle atacou, e o afugentou. Era dourado e vermelho, e cantava como uma fênix - como Fawkes." Ele hesitou um longo momento. "Diretor Dumbledore disse que era contaminação de feitiço, de uma magia que eles lançaram em meu irmão para protegê-lo," Ele disse finalmente, uma pergunta em sua voz dele.

Snape o encarou. _Contaminação de feitiço? Com aquela teia correndo aos níveis mais profundos da consciência dele? Não é nada provável._

Mas, claro, Dumbledore saberia disso. Ele era um Legilimente, um melhor do que Snape. Ele teria visto a teia de luz a muito tempo, e compreendido seu significado se não soubesse sua origem.

E ainda, ele tinha dito isso para o menino.

Snape lutou consigo mesmo por um longo momento. Se ele falasse a verdade, se ele dissesse exatamente o que ele tinha visto, ele tinha um pouco de chance de receber a confiança de Harry. E talvez ele poderia encorajar a mente do menino a curar mais se ele lhe contasse sobre esta parte importante.

Por outro lado, ele estaria agindo contra o que o Diretor evidentemente queria que Harry acreditasse. Ele encorajaria que Harry desconfiasse de Dumbledore, quando isso poderia conduzir a um desastre completo. E ele não podia dizer sem sobra de duvida o que a teia era. Talvez fosse verdadeiramente contaminação de feitiço, de um feitiço do qual Snape nunca tinha ouvido falar. Dumbledore era um bruxo mais poderoso do que ele, em várias magnitudes. Talvez ele estivesse dizendo a verdade.

Snape olhou nos olhos de Harry, e escolheu a estrada do meio.

"Eu não diria que isso é o que é," Ele disse cuidadosamente. "Por outro lado, eu nunca vi qualquer coisa parecida antes." Ele não precisava ver a teia novamente, ele sabia; a visão estava queimada em sua memória. "Você disse cantava como uma fênix?"

"O flash que apareceu em meus sonhos cantava, senhor," Disse Harry, cabeça inclinada para o lado, o assistindo cuidadosamente.

"E você nunca viu isto antes?"

Harry balançou a cabeça.

Snape acenou com a cabeça. "Eu pesquisarei isto, e oferecerei a você as respostas quando eu descobrir a informação. Eu não tenho nenhuma neste momento."

Harry permaneceu olhando-o por mais um longo momento, então disse, "Eu estou dispensado, senhor?"

"Sim," Então ele suspirou e virou à estante de livros atrás de sua escrivaninha. Ele duvidava que acharia alguma coisa, mas ele se sentia compelido a começar a pesquisa que ele tinha prometido a Harry.

_Toda vez que eu penso que está ficando mais fácil, fica mais difícil. Quem teria pensado que um Potter pudesse ser tão_ complicado_?_

Ele franziu o cenho quando o que Harry tinha dito sobre as palavras de Dumbledore voltou a sua mente.

"Velho amigo," Ele sussurrou quando abriu o primeiro livro, _Efeitos Colaterais das Artes das Trevas. _"O que você fez agora?"

* * *

N/T: Bem, é isso por enquanto, novos elementos estão aparecendo na história para deixá-la cada vez mais interessante, o que será essa teia de luz na mente de Harry? Será que ele realmente foi contaminado pelo feitiço que lançaram em Connor por ser gêmeo dele? E a canção da fênix? Não percam o próximo capítulo de Não uma Voz mas uma Serpente XD! E não vão esquecer de deixar uma Review para o tradutor dizendo o que acharam do capítulo!

**Próximo Capítulo:** Durante o Feriado de Páscoa


	26. Durante o Feriado de Páscoa

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco: Durante o Feriado de Páscoa **

Draco estava alvoroçado e lamentava por Harry não ir ao Solar Malfoy na Páscoa, e ele estivera fazendo isto desde ontem, então Harry estava prestando mais atenção ao seu café da manhã do que em Draco, até que o outro menino agarrou seu braço abruptamente. "Olhe," Ele ofegou. "O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?"

Harry olhou para cima, piscando, mas não viu ninguém em frente à mesa deles; ele tinha imaginado que Connor tinha vindo fazer uma visita, pela incredulidade de Draco. Então ele percebeu que Draco estava olhando para cima. Harry seguiu seu olhar.

Uma grande coruja tinha passado majestosamente por uma janela, e estava fazendo circulos sobre as mesas como se não soubesse seu destino. As corujas normais tinham vindo e tinham ido, então os olhos de todos estavam nela. Harry balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Você reconhece aquela coruja?" Ele sussurrou a Draco.

"É Julius," Draco disse, o que não era uma resposta. Ele ainda não tinha tirado os olhos do pássaro.

"O que?" Harry tentou carregar naquelas palavras que ele não tinha idéia do que Draco queria dizer.

"A coruja formal de meu pai," Disse Draco, como se tivesse procurado um modo melhor de dizer isto e não tivesse achado. "Eu só o vi enviar Julius com uma mensagem uma vez, quando ele discutiu com o pai de Pansy e quis falar com ele sobre isto. Eu não sei por que ele enviou-o agora."

Harry assistiu em silêncio, e não ficou surpreso quando Julius fez mais um círculo e então desceu na mesa de Sonserina em frente a ele. De perto, o tamanho do pássaro era até mesmo mais impressionante. Harry olhou nos imensos olhos dourados sob as penas estufadas, e esperou.

Julius, sem tirar os olhos de Harry, estendeu uma garra. Harry pegou o pacote pequeno e desembrulhou-o. Estava dobrado em uma malha sedosa, tecida para ser delicada e forte. Harry tinha ouvido falar disto, entretanto ele nunca realmente tinha visto antes. Devia ter seda de acromântula em algum ponto na tecelagem.

Dentro do pacote, como ele tinha parcialmente esperado - mas realmente, não mais do que parcialmente - estava um pedaço de pergaminho, dobrado pela metade, e uma pequena pedra verde. Harry inverteu a pedra. Era esculpida na forma de uma unha, e não era uma esmeralda, entretanto tinha a cor de uma.

Ele olhou ao pergaminho, mais uma nota do que uma carta.

_Para Harry Potter, neste primeiro dia da primavera. Possa nossa trégua no futuro ficar tão brilhante e verde quanto a pedra que nos une. _

_Lucius Malfoy. _

Harry sorriu finalmente e olhou novamente para a pedra. Sim, hoje era o equinócio vernal, o primeiro dia da primavera. Lucius estava seguindo uma das mais antigas tradições, enviando seus presentes de trégua perto da mudança das estações; o primeiro provavelmente tinha chegado no solstício de inverno, entretanto na ocasião Harry ainda estava inconsciente na ala hospitalar. Unindo os presentes de trégua ao ciclo natural dos solstícios e equinócios, Lucius demonstrava sua sinceridade e sua seriedade em tornar a trégua tão longa e duradoura quanto as estações.

Supostamente. Harry ainda não acreditava que o Malfoy mais velho faria _qualquer_ _coisa_ que não fosse para seu próprio benefício. Este era um jogo. Ele estava intrigado que Lucius tinha ido tão longe, e ele sabia que podia dispor de responder. Ele enviaria o próximo presente em tempo suficiente para deixar Lucius enviar o quinto presente no Solstício de verão. Porém, ele realmente não achava que isso aconteceria. Cedo ou tarde, viabilidade e prudência superariam qualquer prazer perverso que Lucius estava tirando disto.

"O que isso significa?" Draco perguntou, sua atenção pega. Ele pegou a pedra verde de Harry e encarou-a. "É bonita. Mas o que significa?"

"Falo depois," Disse Harry, e pegou a pedra de volta, e então colocou-a em um bolso.

"Harry," Draco lamentou. "Me diga o que significa."

"Se eu disser," Disse Harry, se levantando da mesa para ir para a aula de Feitiços, "Você deixará de me importunar para ir para casa com você na Páscoa?"

Draco fez beicinho. "Eu não posso ter os dois?"

"Não," Harry disse.

Draco se calou.

Atrás dele, Harry ouviu as asas de Julius abrirem quando ele alçou vôo. Era um insulto alimentar ou pagar uma coruja formal, então Harry não tinha tentado. Ele olhou quando o grande pássaro planou até a janela e sumiu de vista.

* * *

"Venha, Harry!" Connor gritou dos primeiros degraus da escada. Tinham lhe permitido entrar na sala comunal de Sonserina, entretanto não no quarto desordenado dos cinco Sonserinos, que no momento estavam ocupados fazendo as malas. "Sirius disse que nos encontraria em frente à escola com a moto dele em cinco minutos, e isso foi cinco minutos atrás!"

Harry empurrou suas últimas roupas em seu malão e deu um abraço com um braço em Draco. Sylarana estava no outro braço, dormindo tão profundamente que Harry não quis perturbá-la. Draco virou sua cabeça amuadamente.

"Vejo você quando as aulas recomeçarem," Harry o lembrou. "Não é como se fosse uma eternidade, Draco. Você _sabe_ que não é. "

"Mas você poderia ter ido ao Solar," Disse Draco. "Você poderia ter passado um tempo comigo fora da escola. E você não vai."

Harry soltou um xingamento baixinho. _Isto está durando demais_, ele pensou. _Eu tentei ser paciente, mas eu tenho meu limite_. "Eu passei o Natal com você," Ele disse. "E o Natal anterior também. E agora eu quero saber o que meus pais têm escondido de mim, por que eles não vieram me visitar no Natal, e o que eles dirão a Connor. Eu não tenho dúvidas de que eu serei repreendido de alguma forma, também." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu _preciso_ ver minha família, Draco."

Draco fechou os olhos. "Eu sei," Ele disse com uma voz baixa. "Mas toda vez que você sai da minha visão, eu tenho medo de que você possa não voltar."

Harry o encarou por um momento. Ele não tinha percebido que Draco estava tão longe em seu estranho caminho obsessivo.

Ele levantou o braço, apertou a mão de Draco, e disse, "Draco, o encanto na garrafa - ele é permanente, você sabe, a menos que a garrafa seja quebrada ou a menos que algo aconteça a mim."

Draco abriu os olhos e os fixou nele.

"Se eu morrer, você saberá," Harry sussurrou. "Eu prometo. As cores pararão de mudar e brilhar, porque não haverá mais ninguém lá para as sentir. Eu sei que não é muito, mas é conhecimento."

Draco engoliu uma vez, então disse, "Certo." Ele parecia querer dizer mais, mas Connor gritou novamente da escada.

"Harry! _Venha!_"

Harry sorriu ligeiramente a Draco e levitou seu malão atrás dele. Ele teve que correr de volta, entretanto, para pegar o pequeno objeto e carta que ele tinha escondido atrás de seus livros na estante. Não teria sido um desastre se ele tivesse esquecido de enviá-los agora, mas ele não queria se preocupar com isto enquanto estava em casa.

Connor se animou ao vê-lo e gesticulou espalhafatosamente para Harry já da entrada da sala comunal. "Venha," Ele disse. "Eu estou chamando você a eras."

"Eu sei," Disse Harry, sua mente mantida no objeto em suas mãos e em Draco. Ele realmente deveria ter pensado mais em sua família, ele sabia, e em Connor. Esta era a chance de descobrir as respostas às perguntas que ele vinha pensando de durante as últimas semanas e sobre as quais ele estava ficando continuamente mais frustrado com o passar do tempo. De uma maneira ou de outra, quando ele voltasse a escola, ele esperava saber mais do que agora. Até mesmo se seus pais se recusarem a responder as perguntas, isso lhe diria algo.

Mas em vez disso, ele pensava no que Draco tinha dito, e no objeto em sua mão, que parecia queimar como carvão quente.

_Mas toda vez que você sai da minha visão, eu tenho medo de que você possa não voltar. _

Fazia sentido por um lado, Harry reconheceu. Ele tinha enfrentado Tom Riddle este ano, e ajudado Connor a batalhar contra Voldemort no ano passado, e sua vida estaria em mais perigo como a Guerra montada. Mas ele estava preocupado com o que poderia indicar para Draco. Quão longe ele estava disposto a ir? O que ele estava disposto a arriscar, na impossível - bem, impossível pelo menos para alguém com o nome Malfoy - tentativa de flutuar entre os dois lados da luta?

Ele teria que ter uma conversa séria com Draco quando voltasse, Harry pensou. Ele teria que convencê-lo que desfazer a amizade deles era a melhor coisa para ele. Ele tinha estado disposto a deixar ela seguir tanto quanto pudesse, porque ele desfrutava da companhia de Draco, e tinha desfrutado do menino pelo o que ele era, por ser um exemplo tão puro de sua personalidade particular. Mas isso era egoísta. Ele tinha cometido outro erro, da mesma maneira que ele tinha cometido ao tentar forçar as amizades de Connor muito rápido, mas agora ele corrigiria isto.

_Ainda assim ele não vai aceitar isso bem, não é? _

Harry suspirou. Ele ainda machucaria Draco menos se lhe falasse agora do que quando a Guerra começasse.

"Sr. Potter."

Harry piscou e olhou para cima. Ele não tinha percebido que Connor estivera falando até que ele se silenciou, nem que eles estavam quase passando pelas portas da frente de Hogwarts. Snape tinha os parado, ficando em frente a eles como uma parede sombria. Um relance lateral rápido mostrou que Connor estava franzindo o cenho. Harry não tinha certeza se Snape estivera falando com ele, mas falou rapidamente por via das dúvidas.

"Sim, senhor?"

Snape acenou para ele com a cabeça e estendeu dois livros finos. Harry os pegou devagar. Eles brilhavam e crepitavam com proteções, que ficaram imóveis quando sentiram o toque de seus dedos.

Harry os virou para poder olhar os títulos na lombada deles, já que nenhum tinha o título nas capas. Não havia título ali, também. Ele ergueu olhos interrogativamente a Snape.

"Estes são os únicos livros onde eu pude descobrir alguma informação sobre o fenômeno estranho em sua mente," Disse Snape brevemente. "Eu mesmo os encontrei, mas como eu tenho apenas uma informação de segunda mão e não sua experiência de primeira mão, você é quem terá que decidir se eles são úteis ou não."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, ofuscado. Ele estava pasmo que Snape tinha sido de tanta ajuda para ele. Ele ou tinha acreditado que o professor não acharia nada ou não relataria isto para ele caso achasse. Não que Harry _achasse_ que Snape seria qualquer coisa além de um bastardo para ele.

Os lábios de Snape se apertaram, e Harry foi lembrado de que Snape podia ler seus pensamentos.

Ele baixou seu olhar e trocou os livros de posição, de forma que ele estava os segurando firmemente debaixo de seu braço esquerdo. Sylarana ainda dormia, gratamente. "Obrigado, senhor," Ele disse quietamente. "Eu os estudarei. Eu devo ter algo para informar a você depois do feriado."

"Espero que sim," Disse Snape, e se afastou.

Harry continuou a andar, e Connor não teve escolha a não ser seguir. Ele esperou até que Snape estivesse provavelmente fora do alcance da voz antes de fazer sua pergunta, pelo menos. "Por que você aceitou os livros dele, Harry? E por que demorou tanto tempo no dormitório da Sonserina? Eu pensei que você mal pudesse esperar para estar em casa e se livrar de toda essa tolice Sonserina." Ele deu uma tremida dramática, como se alguém tivesse encantado serpentes para rastejarem pelas pernas dele. Então ele bateu levemente nos bolsos de suas vestes apressadamente. Harry escondeu um sorriso exasperado. Connor tinha desenvolvido esse hábito nervoso toda vez que ele tinha um pensamento potencialmente amedrontador, como se ele acreditasse que os gêmeos leriam seu pensamento e colocariam outro cascalho que criasse o que ele tinha imaginado.

Claro, nem toda sua exasperação vinha disso. "Connor," Ele disse quietamente, quando eles saíram ao sol e viram Sirius esperando por eles com a moto e Hedwig e Godric em suas gaiolas, "você deveria saber que eu não posso me esquecer desta 'tolice Sonserina.' Onde quer que eu vá, eu sou Sonserino, pelo menos até eu sair da escola."

Connor lhe deu um olhar estranho. "Mas você não tem que agir do mesmo modo que você age quando não estiver perto de Malfoy e Snape e todo o resto deles. Por que você continuaria agindo do mesmo modo?"

"Você se considera menos Grifinório porque está fora da Torre?" Harry mexeu o pequeno objeto e a carta que ele segurava em sua mão direita. Estava ficando difícil, segurar essas coisas e os livros enquanto tentava não despertar Sylarana, mas ele se livraria da pedra e da carta em um momento.

"Bem - não," Disse Connor. "Mas eu não estou agindo de um modo em particular porque essa é minha Casa e assim é como as pessoas esperam que eu aja. Eu realmente _sou_ Grifinório, Harry." Ele deu a seu irmão um sorriso vencedor.

Harry podia ver onde isto ia dar, e que tudo terminaria em lágrimas, e ele decidiu que precisava dizer isto de qualquer maneira. Ele tinha se enganado tentando direcionar o modo como Connor se relacionaria com todos os outros na escola. Mas ele poderia se recusar a dar continuidade aos enganos de seu irmão. "É assim que eu sou, Connor," Ele disse. "Eu _sou_ Sonserino."

Connor gelou e se virou para encará-lo. Harry olhou-o nos olhos tão continuamente quanto pôde. Claro, depois de um momento, a vergonha o superou, e ele olhou para baixo. Ele podia sentir o sorriso de Sirius morrer enquanto ele os assistia, entretanto eles ainda estavam muito longe para seu padrinho ouvir o que Connor disse em seguida.

"Eu pensei - então há algo errado, Harry," Connor começou lentamente. "Eu pensei que todos os Sonserinos eram falsos e só se importavam com dinheiro e status sangüíneo. Eu pensei que a maioria deles era _mau_." Ele mordeu o lábio. "Então ou eu tinha razão no que eu pensava no início deste ano e você é mau, ou eu estava errado sobre Sonserinos. E como pode os dois lados serem verdade?"

Harry respirou cuidadosamente, seus olhos não saindo de seu irmão. Ele tinha uma chance de endireitar as coisas, contanto que ele não estragasse tudo. "Connor," Ele sussurrou. "Qual você acha que é verdade? Se uma coisa ou outra tem que ser verdade, o qual você escolhe?"

Connor o encarou, seus olhos alargando. Então ele disse, "Mas eu _não posso_ estar errado sobre os Sonserinos, Harry! Como eu posso estar? Papai e Sirius sempre me falaram quão mau eles eram!"

Harry fechou os olhos e estava ciente que seu coração batia rapidamente em suas orelhas, inúmeras vezes, como o som de veludo sendo esmagado. Connor tinha passado no teste. Ele estava na estrada que o conduziria as conclusões certas no fim. Harry quase não conseguia falar, ele estava tão atordoado de alívio e alegria, mas ele tentou.

"Talvez eles estivessem errados, também," Ele sussurrou. "Adultos podem estar errados, você sabe."

Connor inspirou como se estivesse a ponto de responder, mas Sirius chamou, "Hei! O que há com vocês dois?"

"Estamos indo, Sirius!" Connor respondeu, e começou a correr. Harry seguiu atrás dele, mais lentamente. A manhã brilhou ao seu redor, e ele não estava mais num equilibro delicado como tinha estado antes. Ele sorriu esquisitamente, sabendo que Sirius e Connor estavam o encarando, e totalmente indiferente a isto. Ele pensou que poderia se acostumar a sentir suas emoções mais livremente, se elas sempre fossem emoções como estas.

Ele estava tão distraído que quase esqueceu de pegar Hedwig de sua gaiola, amarrar a pedra e a carta à garra dela, e sussurrar, "Leve isto a Lucius Malfoy, Hedwig."

Ela piou obedientemente a ele, beliscado seu cabelo, e então pulou para o ar, asas se esparramando largamente. Harry a assistiu desaparecer, e então escalou na moto enquanto Sirius encolhia os malões deles.

"O que foi aquilo?" Connor perguntou.

Harry sorriu misteriosamente. Ele não se importava se era um sorriso malicioso. Connor teria que se acostumar cedo ou tarde a isso, agora que ele tinha um Sonserino como irmão.

Sua mente tinha vagado novamente ao pacote indo em direção ao Solar, a pequena pedra vermelha, e a nota simples:

_Se você pretende se unir a mim pelo verde, então você tem que superar o sangue que foi derramado entre nossas famílias primeiro. Eu espero sua ponte, e envio esta pedra para lembrá-lo sobre qual rio você tem que construí-la. _

_Harry Potter.

* * *

_

"Harry!"

Harry olhou para cima com um sorriso de prazer. Remus tinha se unido a eles finalmente; a lua cheia, e viajar ao local seguro onde ele passava este tempo, tinha o mantido distante desde que os meninos tinham chegado, mas agora ele estava aqui. Harry baixou o livro sobre as fênix que Snape tinha lhe dado para ler, e correu pelo quarto, embrulhando seus braços ao redor da cintura de Remus.

Ele podia sentir a surpresa do lobisomem. Harry era normalmente muito mais reservado do que isso, especialmente por Remus ser o padrinho de Connor e não estar por perto tão freqüentemente quanto Sirius. Sua mão demorou indecisamente no cabelo de Harry por um momento, então desceu para suas costas.

"Harry? Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro," Disse Harry firmemente. "Eu só queria lhe agradecer por qualquer coisa que você tenha escrito em sua carta para Sirius. Foi brilhante. Obrigado. Ele está me tratando muito melhor desde que ele a recebeu."

Remus rosnou ligeiramente. "E assim ele deveria ter tratado. Se fosse qualquer outro, então eu poderia ter conseguido acreditar no modo que ele estava lhe tratando no princípio, mas _Sirius_, de todas as pessoas! Eu estou muito contente que ele mudou seu jeito." Ele abraçou Harry, conseguindo erguê-lo do chão. Harry escondeu sua surpresa. Ele sempre esquecia como Remus era forte até que ele o via demonstrar isto. "Ele me falou que estava fazendo o melhor em suas cartas," Remus sussurrou na orelha dele, "mas eu não sabia se eu podia confiar nele."

"Ele estava falando a verdade," Disse Harry, e esperou pacientemente ser colocado de novo no chão. "E Connor e eu fizemos as pazes."

"Eu notei," Disse Remus, inclinando sua cabeça ligeiramente. Harry supôs que ele estava pegando o cheiro de camaradagem feliz no ar em vez do cheiro de tensão e estresse e temor, assumindo que tais coisas tinham cheiros. "Mas e você e seus pais?"

Harry piscou. "Nós não discutimos, Remus."

"Vocês não tiveram a chance." Remus o guiou para a cadeira da que ele tinha pulado, uma de um grande número no confortável quarto central dos Potter. Quando ele se sentou em frente a ele, Harry percebeu que Remus tinha vindo falar reservadamente com ele. Ele manteve sua cabeça elevada, se recusando a olhar para baixo como ele queria. Ele não tinha que esconder _tudo_; certamente não. Se ele podia ser honesto com sua mãe e com Sirius, e agora com seu pai, então ele poderia ser honesto com Remus, também. O olhar fixo o fez respirar um pouco mais rápido, entretanto. "Eu quero saber," Disse Remus quietamente, "o que eles disseram sobre - sobre o que eles fizeram no passado."

"Quanto você sabe?" Harry perguntou abruptamente. Esta conversa ia ser impossível a menos que ele soubesse onde tinha que cuidar.

"Quase nada," Remus admitiu. "Lily me contou algumas partes, entretanto ela rejeitou apoio e disse que não era a hora certa. Ela prometeu me falar da próxima vez que você estivesse em casa." Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, e Harry viu círculos escuros debaixo dos olhos dele e uma palidez em suas bochechas que ele tinha recebido como os efeitos da transformação mais recente. Agora, ele não estava tão seguro. "Eu fui paciente, Harry, porque você pode simplesmente acusar uma de suas amigas mais antigas de abusar de seu filho mais velho - "

"Abusar?" Harry gaguejou. Ele deveria ter pedido a sua mãe que contasse imediatamente a Remus, ele percebeu. Então ele não teria tido idéias ridículas como esta. "Isso não é verdade, Remus! Ela me deu treinamento extra. Me ensinou magia sem varinha e costumes puro-sangue e assim por diante. Eram tudo coisas que eu _quis_ aprender."

Remus abriu os olhos, e, entretanto, seu olhar era moderado, ainda parecia cortar diretamente através de Harry, o que ele não considerava justo. "Por que?"

"Por que, o que?" Harry esfregou sua cabeça. Doía. "Por que eu quis aprender isso? Eu _sempre_ quis aprender coisas, Remus, você sabe disso. Eu estou bem surpreso que não acabei na Corvinal, pensando nisto - "

"Não isso," Disse Remus. "Por que ela estava treinando você nisto? Teria feito mais sentido treinar Connor, se ela realmente quisesse deixá-lo pronto para enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem. " Então ele estremeceu. "Não que eu acho que ela deveria ter feito isso, também. Connor tem tempo para aprender enquanto cresce. Seria uma coisa horrível fazer isso a qualquer criança, dedicar sua vida inteira a aprender dessa maneira porque você teme que -"

Abruptamente, ele se cortou e fez um barulho estrangulado em sua garganta. "Oh, Harry," Ele sussurrou.

Harry podia apenas ouvi-lo. Sua cabeça estava pulsando fortemente, e ele fechou os olhos. Atrás deles, chamas e flashes de fogo se alvoroçava por sua mente. Ele sentiu Sylarana, que cuidava da caixa de perto, virar com um súbito sibilo. Ela não podia parar a agonia que ficava mais e mais feroz, entretanto, ou a canção da fênix que batia nas orelhas de Harry até que ele sentisse como se todos seus pensamentos estivessem vibrando em condolência.

"Remus."

Harry abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça, com dificuldade. Lily estava na entrada entre o quarto central e o corredor de entrada, seus olhos largos com horror. Ela balançou a cabeça e correu para o lado de Harry.

Harry fechou os olhos e se deixou entrar na escuridão. Doía muito ficar acordado. Fracamente, ele ouviu Sylarana o chamar, mas ele não pôde responder. O fogo estava solto, e queimando todos os cantos dele, e sobre tudo estava a canção da fênix tocando.

* * *

"Harry."

Ele ouviu a voz, mas ele não queria responder a ela. Ao invés disso ele se amontoou no centro de sua cama, e tremeu de vez em quando. Sua cabeça parecia quente, como se febre tivesse o batido com uma clava.

"Harry," A voz disse novamente. A voz da mãe deles. "Eu vim com remédio e comida para você, mas eu não posso me aproximar até que você peça a sua Locusta que pare de sibilar para mim."

Harry forçou seus olhos abrem então. Sylarana estava no chão entre sua cama e Lily, ele viu imediatamente, o bamboleio de cabeça dela de um lado para outro enquanto ela assistia Lily. O sibilar dela era uma ameaça fixa, um fluxo de palavras que Harry podia entender. Ele estremeceu, porque não havia o tom importunador habitual nessas palavras. _"Se aproxime dele e eu a matarei. Eu não quero, porque você é preciosa para ele, por razões que eu não posso compreender, mas o toque e eu a morderei. O veneno causará convulsões no princípio. Então você começará a perder a habilidade de respirar. Então dissolverá seu estômago e brincará com os ácidos livres lá. Se aproxime dele, e isso acontecerá a você. Se aproxime dele, e eu a matarei." _

"Sylarana," Harry chamou debilmente. Ele soube pelo vacilar de sua mãe que ele tinha falado em Língua de Cobra. Mas foi o que acalmou a Locusta e a tiraria do caminho, então ele continuou falando assim. "Por favor, deixe-a passar. Eu prometo que ela não vai me machucar."

_"Ela vai. Ela já machucou. Se eu soubesse que onde você estava, eu teria vindo aqui e teria envenenado ela anos atrás. Você é meu humano. Eu o defendo contra outras cobras. Ela é uma."_

"Por favor," Harry sussurrou. "Eu quero que você faça isso."

Ele sabia que não poderia forçar Sylarana a fazer isto, e ele não quis tentar. Ele simplesmente se concentrou, abrindo todos seus pensamentos a ela, a deixando ver que ele realmente não queria Lily morta. Ele poderia estar mais confuso do que antes, menos seguro de seu propósito, mas ele _sabia_ que não queria ver o que aconteceria se a Locusta a mordesse.

_"Você poderia desviar o olhar",_ Sylarana sugeriu, mas a resolução dela estava debilitando_. _

"Por favor," Harry sussurrou.

Sylarana se virou e escorregou sobre a cama dele, se embrulhando novamente ao redor do braço dele. Mas ela permaneceu presente e a vista, língua chamejando furiosamente, enquanto Lily se aproximava e colocava a bandeja de comida cuidadosamente no lado da cama. Lily, em troca, nunca tirou seus olhos da cobra. Ela imergiu um pano em uma bacia de água, e então ofereceu-o para Harry. Ele pegou-o e colocou em sua testa. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. O frio acalmou um pouco a dor quente da febre.

"Harry," Sua mãe sussurrou. "Harry, você me tem que escutar. Eu tenho remédio para a dor em sua cabeça, mas primeiro, você precisa me contar como ela é. O que você vê quando fecha seus olhos?"

Essa, pelo menos, não era uma pergunta difícil, e Harry estava feliz em poder respondê-la. "Flashes de fogo," Ele disse. "E às vezes flashes mais brilhante que outros. Eles eram especialmente brilhantes quando Remus estava tentando falar comigo." Ele mal podia se lembrar do que Remus estivera falando, mas ele conseguiu abrir os olhos, curioso para ver como Lily reagiria. "E tem uma canção a cima de tudo. Eu acho que é uma fênix cantando, como Fawkes."

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry viu Lily em pânico.

O corpo dela endureceu, e seus olhos verdes ficaram vítreos. Então ela fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Harry percebeu um momento depois que ela estava chorando. Ele teria sentado e tentado confortá-la, mas o peso morno de Sylarana em seu braço e a agonia em sua cabeça o advertiu para não se mover.

"Ah, Harry," Lily disse finalmente, se sentando na extremidade da cama. Ela ignorou o sibilo de advertência de Sylarana. Harry não tinha certeza de que ela até mesmo tinha ouviu ele, tão desesperos estavam os olhos dela fixos nele. "Isto nunca deveria ter acontecido. Não teria, se não fosse o ataque de Tom Riddle. Isso rasgou tanto sua mente que a contaminação de feitiço está aparecendo, vindo a tona. Isto seria melhor se tivesse ficado enterrado." Ela avançou e segurou as mãos dele. "Eu sei fazer a dor ir embora. Você confia em mim?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça sem hesitação, então parou com um gemido suave quando o movimento incitou novamente a dor em sua cabeça.

"Bom," Lily sussurrou. "Harry, você acredita que a inocência e pureza de Connor são essenciais para derrotar Voldemort?"

"Sim."

Uma boa porção da dor de cabeça repentinamente deixou de aborrecê-lo. Harry tocou sua têmpora com dedos trêmulos, mas se lembrou de escutar sua mãe. Lily se aproximou mais dele, e os olhos dela eram o mundo inteiro.

"Você acredita que você largaria tudo se ele lhe pedisse?" Lily perguntou.

"Claro." Harry ficou confuso do porque ela estava o fazendo repetir a essência de seus votos, mas ele faria isto se a agradava. Além do mais, era nada mais que a verdade. "Eu não só acredito nisto, como eu faria isto."

"Até mesmo suas amizades?" Os dedos de Lily tocaram nos ossos do pulso dele.

"Sim."

"Até mesmo sua vida?"

"Sim."

"Até mesmo sua cobra?"

Sylarana sibilou furiosamente, mas Harry sabia a verdade. Ela devia saber disto, também, se ela podia ver dentro da mente dele e podia examinar seus pensamentos. "Sim," ele sussurrou. Ele não queria, não mais do que ele realmente queria deixar sua amizade com Draco, mas Connor vinha primeiro. Isso ainda era a verdade imutável. E, quando ele estava com Lily, todas as complicações da vida fora de Godric's Hollow e as desculpas que ele se dava sobre fazer parte da Casa Sonserina e querer continuar amigo de Draco e ver Connor crescer bem e todo o resto disto desapareceu. Aqui era só simplicidade. Aqui era só fé.

Sua febre desapareceu.

Lily soltou o ar curta e afiadamente. Então disse, "Bom, Harry. Isso é bom. E agora - agora eu acho que preciso lhe contar algumas coisas." A mão dela deslizou para a testa dele, acariciando sua cicatriz e retirando o pano. Estava tudo bem, Harry pensou, sem tirar os olhos da face dela. Ele não precisava mais disso. Ele precisava ver a verdade que fazia os olhos dela chamejarem com paixão e profunda convicção. "Há uma profecia, Harry. Uma profecia sobre Connor. É assim que nós sabemos com certeza que a bondade e pureza dele são tão essenciais para derrotar Voldemort."

Harry acenou com a cabeça lentamente. Ele às vezes tinha suspeitado de algo assim, entretanto nunca tinha tido certeza.

"Mas profecias são a forma mais selvagem de magia de Adivinhação," Lily sussurrou. "Há uma chance de poderem significar coisas diferentes. Ainda se tornaria realidade, mas poderia ter significado algo diferente do que parecia ter na noite que foi feita. Neste caso, nós soubemos, por outras coisas na própria profecia, que tinha que ser Connor. E você está na profecia, também, Harry. É essencial que você faça seu próprio papel de guardião de Connor. Caso contrário, ele atravessaria uma escuridão que destruiria a bondade e o amor nele, e nós seríamos sentenciados. E nós tivemos que fazer tudo que nós pudemos para encaixar você naquele papel, esculpi-lo desse modo, de forma que a profecia não poderia mudar e significar outra pessoa, alguém que nós não descobriríamos a tempo de proteger, alguém que talvez Voldemort pudesse matar. _Tudo_ na profecia tinha que se tornar realidade. Você _tinha_ que amar Connor, e antes de tudo mais. Nós não podíamos nos arriscar. Você entende?" Os olhos dela ficaram mais brilhantes com lágrimas agora. "Eu _sinto muito_, meu filho."

Harry balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. A última dor tinha desaparecido. Ele se sentia tranqüilo, e sonolento, e não muito inclinado a entender o motivo de sua mãe estar se desculpando. "Claro," Ele disse, grogue. "Eu entendo. É o que eu teria escolhido, de qualquer maneira. Eu gosto do modo que eu sou." Ele bocejou. "Você poderia ter me falado sobre a profecia."

Mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela, então, mas Harry não entendeu o porque, e no momento seguinte ele estava adormecido, de qualquer maneira.

* * *

Lily retirou suas mãos da face do filho e as colocou em seu colo. Ela estava tremendo. Isso tinha sido o mais próximo do que qualquer um deles sabia - que _qualquer um_ tinha sabido. A luz e a canção na mente de Harry eram as armas do último recurso. Elas terem vindo tão próximas a superfície...

_Foi culpa de Voldemort_, ela se lembrou_. Ele é a causa de toda coisa má que aconteceu nesta família. _

Ela abriu seus olhos para achar a Locusta a assistindo. Seus olhos verdes eram desconcertantes. Sibilou para ela, e soou brava. Lily se levantou e cuidadosamente se afastou da cama.

Tristeza opressiva e cansaço pesaram nela, e ela não queria nada mais do que sair do quarto e busca o conforto de James. Ele sabia, agora. E depois de longos meses de discussão durante os quais ela tivera que mantê-lo longe de Harry no caso de a visão dele inverter a resolução frágil e necessária de James, ela conseguiu finalmente que ele concordasse que os acontecimentos estavam melhores como estavam.

Havia Remus para confrontar, também.

Mas ela não pôde tirar seus olhos de Harry, ela notou, e depois que um momento ela voltou para ele e colocou um beijo na cicatriz em forma de raio. Era só a cicatriz feita por um pedregulho, ela se ressegurou. Não podia significar qualquer outra coisa. Eles não _deixariam_ isto significar qualquer outra coisa.

Ela tocou o bolso de sua veste, e a carta que tinha vindo de Dumbledore. Ele tinha falado da canção da fênix na mente de Harry, e do fato de que ele tinha oferecido a Espada de Gryffindor a Harry. Talvez eles estivessem errados. Talvez um último teste fosse necessário.

E a Espada tinha _queimado_ Harry. A mensagem nisso era inconfundível.

_Não,_ Lily pensou, quando ela deixou o quarto para procurar seu marido e seu amigo,_ não significa qualquer outra coisa. Nós escolhemos como criar Harry e Connor da maneira certa.

* * *

_

**N/T:** Aqui temos alguns pensamentos de Lily, será que ela é da Luz ou das Trevas? E que coisas aconteceram na família Potter? Remus acreditará em Lily assim como os outros? E Connor continuará sendo uma criança mimada ou finalmente irá crescer? Deixem Reviews dizendo o que estão achando da fic!

**Próximo Capítulo:** Pai e Filho


	27. Pai e Filho

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis: Pai e Filho **

Harry despertou ao som de gritos. Ele piscou e tocou sua têmpora. Ele se sentia tranqüilo e de mente limpa agora, entretanto um pouco tonto. Depois de alguns momentos de pensamentos, ele percebeu que provavelmente era por não ter comido, e se esticou para a bandeja que sua mãe tinha deixado ao lado da cama. O pão e a sopa estavam frios, mas ele os comeria, pelo modo que ele estava se sentindo. Era uma boa prática para o futuro, de qualquer maneira. Ele dificilmente ia poder escolher sua comida no campo de batalha.

O grito se intrometeu novamente em sua consciência, ao mesmo tempo em que Sylarana se mexeu e disse, _"Eu quis morder todo mundo que veio vê-lo, exceto o lobisomem." _

"Você não mordeu ninguém, não é?" Harry perguntou, abruptamente preocupado enquanto tomava um gole da sopa fria. Pedaços grossos de legumes viscosos deslizaram por sua garganta. Ele tentou ignorá-los. "Por favor, me diga você não mordeu ninguém."

_"Eu não mordi. Divida a sopa. O lobisomem e seu pai-coelho estão discutindo agora. Eu espero que o lobisomem o coma." _Sylarana escorregou para cima do braço e pôs sua cabeça ao longo da beira da tigela, sua língua sacudindo enquanto ela tomava um gole da sopa. Ela lhe lançou um olhar com seus olhos quase da mesma cor dos dele. _"De quanto você se lembra sobre o que aconteceu antes de você dormir?" _

Harry balançou sua cabeça. "Não muito. Eu sei que minha mãe confirmou a existência de uma profecia, e Remus - Remus estava bravo por algum motivo. O que - "

Então o grito subiu alto o bastante para ele entender. Harry tinha achado que era uma das infinitas discussões de Remus e Sirius sobre o modo que Sirius saia bebendo e flertando. Esta era uma coisa constante quando os dois estavam na casa de Godric's Hollow. Mas agora ele percebeu que era seu pai e Remus discutindo. Ele enrijeceu e escutou.

"- levar Harry comigo," Remus estava dizendo, com uma raiva crua na voz que Harry nunca tinha ouvido antes. "_Merlin_, James, você não consegue ver que ele sofrerá aqui? Eu ainda não sei o que a Lily está fazendo com ele, porque ela se retirou quando viu que não estava me convencendo, mas eu sei que ele precisa ser tirado daqui. Eu o levarei a Dumbledore."

"Você não entende, Remus!" James soou como se estivesse repetindo isso por um tempo. "Eu não entendi, no princípio. Mas eu prometo a você, isto é o que precisa acontecer. Se você se sentasse e deixasse Lily explicar - "

Remus o cortou com um resmungo. Harry piscou. Remus estava mais _brando_. Remus parou para evitar lembrar as pessoas de que ele era um lobisomem. Ele fazer isso agora estava além da compreensão de Harry.

"Por que _você_ não explica isto a mim, James?" Remus disse, e o resmungo estava espreitando atrás de suas palavras. "Se você entendeu isto tão bem, se ela o convenceu disto, então explique pra mim. _Agora, James_."

Harry ouviu um baque sólido, como se o pai deles tivesse caído contra a porta fechada do quarto. "Remus", Harry o ouviu dizer. "Há _tantas_ coisas que você não entende, tantas coisas que têm que se tornar realidade."

"Diga uma."

"Você sabe sobre a profecia," Disse James.

"Sim." Remus soou ter praticamente latido a palavra, e sua voz estava mais próxima do que antes. Harry tremeu e abraçou seus braços, lutando contra a tentação de ir lá fora. Ele não sabia o que o aparecimento dele poderia provocar Remus a fazer. Parecia que ele já tinha conseguido provocar Remus o bastante, entretanto ele não se lembrava de como. "E eu sei que ela não desculpa o que você fez, James. Não havia _nada_ na profecia sobre ensinar um filho a dominar magia sem varinha antes dele ter doze anos."

"Mas essa é uma das exigências," Disse James. "Remus, você estava lá, aquela noite - você voltou antes de tudo ter se acalmado - você sabe o que nós vimos, o que nós sentíamos - "

_"Vá pro inferno, James."_ Disse Remus, e Harry vacilou. "É tudo sobre _isto_? Eu pensei que você tinha superado isso quando você virou meu amigo na escola. Como pode alguém que não teve medo de se tornar amigo de um lobisomem ter medo do próprio filho?" A voz dele soou mais cansada do que brava agora. "Agora, saia do caminho. Eu vou levar Harry comigo."

"Remus, não me faça machucá-lo," James sussurrou. "Por favor. Nós perdemos Peter. Eu não quero perder você, também."

"Eu posso, _posso_, conseguir perdoá-lo algum dia se você sair do caminho agora," Disse Remus. "Me deixe passar."

Houve uma pausa longa, e então os sons de alguém subindo. A porta abriu no momento seguinte, e Remus entrou no quarto. Seus olhos pousaram em Harry, ele deixou o ar de seus pulmões sair lentamente e se aproximou dele, o envolvendo em um abraço que fez Harry se sentir decididamente estranho.

"Você sobreviveu," Remus sussurrou na orelha dele. "Mas Merlin sabe quanto mais disto você pode agüentar antes de rachar. Eu não pretendo deixá-lo agüentar mais. Venha, Harry. Eu tenho que tirá-lo daqui. Dumbledore saberá o que fazer. Ele já protegeu pessoas em perigo de suas próprias famílias antes. Venha." Ele começou a erguer Harry da cama.

Harry resistiu, particularmente quando ele notou que estava usando apenas pijamas. "Eu não entendo, Remus," Ele disse. "Por que você acha que eles me machucarão se eu ficar aqui? Eu juro, eles nunca me bateram."

"Eu sei disso," Disse Remus, entretanto havia dúvida por trás de sua voz que fez Harry se sentir machucado em ouvir. "Mas eles fizeram outras coisas, Harry. Eu nem mesmo sei de tudo. Eu só sei que eles são maus."

"Eles _não são_," Disse Harry, sentindo o começo de sua dor de cabeça novamente. Uma explosão breve de amarelo percorreu a parte de trás de suas pálpebras. "Se você entendesse tudo, Remus, você veria que - "

"Solte-o, Remus."

Harry olhou sobre o ombro de Remus. James estava de volta na entrada, segurando sua varinha e - algo mais. Harry franziu o cenho. Ele achou que era algum tipo de faca, mas não sabia porque seu pai confiaria em uma faca quando ele tinha sua varinha na outra mão.

Remus balançou a cabeça mesmo quando se virou, ainda segurando Harry. "Isto já foi longe de mais, James. Eu -"

E então ele parou, e soltou um som estrangulado que Harry sentiu contra seu peito e sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia. Então ele sussurrou, "Prata. Você de fato me ameaçaria com prata. James, o que aconteceu com você?"

Então Harry reconheceu a faca na mão de seu pai. Vinha de um jogo de punhais cerimoniais que Lily usava às vezes para desenhar letras rúnicas. Refletia a luz em padrões trêmulos, e Harry pensou que a mão de James estava tremendo, mas isso não importava. O que importava era que ele tinha a faca.

E os Marotos tinham sofrido outra traição. Esta aqui estava conectada a Harry de algum modo, entretanto ele não conseguia se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Ele começou a se torcer.

"Por favor, Remus, me solte," Ele sussurrou.

"Harry, você não sabe o que está dizendo," Disse Remus. Ele não tinha se movido, mas tinha começado a rosnar agora, um som que fez a mão de James tremer até mais forte. "Eu posso lutar para sair."

"Mas eu não quero que você perca seus amigos por minha causa!" Harry sussurrou ferozmente. "Por favor, Remus. Eu prometo que eles não me machucarão. Eu quero que você saia, se afaste daqui."

Remus ainda esperou um longo momento. Então, lentamente, todo movimento feito obviamente contra sua vontade, ele baixou Harry sobre a cama. Ele se virou, mãos elevadas, e James mudou o ângulo da faca e usou-a para nitidamente apontar o caminho porta a fora.

"Você não sabe o que está falando, Remus," Ele disse, quieta mas firmemente. "E até que você saiba, você não pode esperar fazer outra coisa a não ser enfurecer o resto de nós."

"Eu vou falar com Dumbledore," Disse Remus, saindo. "Eu juro, James. Eu acho que você enlouqueceu, todos vocês. E ele é o único que tem chance de devolver-lhes a sanidade."

"Muito bom," Disse James. "Fale com Albus. Ele pode explicar tudo a você."

Remus descobriu seus dentes. Harry nunca tinha os achado ameaçadores antes. Agora, com a cabeça de Remus ligeiramente curvada, seus olhos ambarinos focados, e um cheiro grosso, almiscarado como o de um animal selvagem enchendo quarto, ele achou.

"Se você ou Lily o machucarem novamente antes de nós voltarmos," Disse Remus suavemente, "Então eu prometo que eu me vingarei."

James empalideceu. Ele engoliu várias vezes antes de conseguir dizer, "Dumbledore pode explicar tudo. Eu prometo, Aluado."

"Não me chame disso," Disse Remus, e estalou seus dentes no ar. James derrubou a faca. Remus não se aproximou, mas seu olhar estava cheio com uma emoção sombria que, em troca, encheu Harry de culpa. "Você não tem mais o direito."

Ele se virou e saiu, fechando a porta atrás dele. James ficou parado perto da cama, tão silencioso que Harry pode ouvir o estalo da Aparatação de Remus depois alguns momentos, quando ele estava fora das proteções.

Então James se sentou na extremidade da cama de Harry e pôs a cabeça em suas mãos. Harry hesitou. Ele queria confortar seu pai, mas achou que um toque poderia provocá-lo. Ele tinha um talento desconhecido de deixar as pessoas com raiva, ele pensou.

"Está tudo bem, Harry," James sussurrou, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para ele, finalmente. Seus olhos castanhos estavam claros, entretanto cansados de certo modo que lembrou a Harry de Connor quando ele pensou que poderia não ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. "Venha aqui." Ele ofereceu seus braços, e Harry rastejou até eles, apoiando sua cabeça contra o peito de seu pai e ouvindo a batida forte do coração dele.

James acariciou seu cabelo. Então disse, "Você entende por que nós temos que mantê-lo aqui, não entende, Harry?"

"Claro," Disse Harry. "Eu não sei o que deixou Remus com tanta raiva. Eu quero dizer, você _sabe_, não é? Você sabe como mamãe me treinou, e porque, e que tipos de coisas eu aprendi?"

"Claro," Disse James. "E me levou meses para aceitar isto, e eu sou seu pai. Eu não estou surpreso que está levando muito mais tempo para Aluado. Ele é o padrinho de Connor, e ele sempre teve - bem, um coração mole de algum modo." Ele riu. O riso não soou sincero. "Mas eu entendo seu treinamento, Harry. Eu sei por que foi necessário."

Harry sentiu sua dor de cabeça desaparecer. Ele acenou com a cabeça, e os braços de James o seguraram mais firmemente.

"Deite-se, Harry," Seu pai disse depois de um momento. "Eu não acho que você está completamente recuperado ainda."

Harry deixou James o deitar, e ajeitar as mantas ao seu redor. Aquilo parecia estranho, também, mesmo sendo agradável. Harry não estava acostumado a este tipo de tratamento quando não estava doente ou severamente ferido, e nessas ocasiões ele normalmente sabia o que tinha acontecido para deixá-lo de cama. Desta vez, ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar.

James se inclinou e tirou seu cabelo de cima de sua testa, assim como Lily tinha feito da última vez que ela tinha vindo vê-lo. O olhar dele estava completamente sério. Harry olhou nos olhos de seu pai, piscando um pouco quando James se virou para a janela e a luz do sol de abril bateu em seu rosto.

"Sua mãe alguma vez lhe falou sobre a captura dos Lestranges?" Ele perguntou.

Harry piscou. "Não. Ela disse que era uma história para você contar, pai. Você vai falar isto para mim agora?" Ele sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais rapidamente. Ele já tinha enfrentado Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange na batalha ano passado, e tinha lamentado sua falta de conhecimento sobre o modo como eles lutavam, os feitiços que ele poderia esperar que eles usassem. Parecia que ele finalmente ia conseguir aquelas informações. Se ele os enfrentasse novamente em batalha - e eventualmente, ele achava que iria; eventualmente, todos os Comensais da Morte se reuniriam ao lado de Voldemort quando ele achasse um modo de retornar - então seria bom saber isto.

"Sim," James sussurrou. "Foi logo após o ataque a nós, você sabe. Você e Connor ainda estavam se curando quando nós ouvimos que os Lestranges tinha atacado os Longbottoms e tinham torturado os pobres Frank e Alice até a loucura. Ou talvez eu deveria dizer que _Bellatrix_ fez isso," Ele somou, com uma pequena torção em sua boca. "Rodolphus nunca foi tão perigoso quanto ela."

"Os Aurores quase os capturaram quando eles deixaram a casa dos Longbottoms, mas eles conseguiram Aparatar, e eles não puderam localizá-los. Eles vieram até mim, porque eles sabiam que Bellatrix era uma Black, e eu era amigo de Sirius e tinha um pouco de conhecimento das casas da família Black onde eles poderiam estar se escondendo."

"Por que eles não enviaram Sirius?" Harry perguntou.

James fechou seus olhos e soltou o ar longamente. "Isso foi - dois dias depois do ataque," Ele disse. "E a traição de Peter afetou Sirius mais do que aos outros. Ele estava no Ministério quando eles interrogaram Peter. Eu não acho que ele dormiu durante mais de três dias depois disso. Ele teve que ouvir todos detalhes, todas confissões."

"Bem, eu não. Mas eu queria - eu queria _matar_ alguma coisa, ferir alguém. Nós estivemos tão perto de perder vocês dois." Ele elevou a mão e colocou-a firmemente no ombro de Harry por um segundo. "Os Aurores me deram um propósito e uma razão para seguir. Quando eu ouvi sobre o que tinha acontecido a Frank e Alice, eu fiquei até mais bravo. Neville sobreviveu, mas ele poderia ter morrido. Ele passou por tanto perigo. E se nós tivéssemos na casa quando Voldemort atacou, Harry? Ele teria nos matado também. Vocês teriam sido deixados órfãos. A situação de Neville poderia ter sido tão facilmente a de vocês. Eu queria ver Bellatrix torcendo e gritando sob minha varinha. Foi a única vez em minha vida que eu acho que estive pronto para executar o Cruciatus."

"Eu Aparatei para uma das casas da família sobre a qual Sirius tinha me falado, uma pequena cabana nos bosques onde ele e seus primos passavam o verão. Ninguém estava lá, mas eu achei sinais de que alguém tinha passado por lá recentemente, e uma mensagem em um código que Sirius me ensinou a ler. Dirigido ao irmão de Rodolphus, Rabastan, e qualquer um que pudesse ler aquilo, para seguir os Lestranges a outro esconderijo. E este esconderijo era um que eu conhecia bem, já que era a casa de Sirius quando ele era criança."

"Grimmauld Place," Harry sussurrou, se lembrando das histórias que Sirius tinha lhe contado.

James acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. Ele ainda não tinha aberto seus olhos. "Sim. Então eu aparatei lá. Eu pude um bom caminho na casa antes deles me notarem. Eles tinham esperado companhia, sabe, mas do tipo Comensal da Morte, e eles estavam supremamente confiantes que ninguém mais poderia tê-los achado."

"Eu derrubei Rodolphus enquanto ele ainda estava desajeitadamente procurando a varinha dele. E então eu enfrentei Bellatrix." James apertou seus olhos mais firmemente, como se estivesse tentando prevenir que lágrimas caíssem. "E nós _lutamos_, Harry. Eu nunca tinha estado tão bravo. Eu nunca tinha querido tanto matar alguém."

"Mas Bellatrix é uma bruxa poderosa - "

Harry tremeu à memória das maldições que ela tinha lançado nele, e acenou com a cabeça.

"E ela havia tido muito mais prática àquele tipo de ódio do que eu. Ela me paralisou, e me esgotou ao ponto que eu pensei que eu não poderia lançar outro feitiço. Ela riu de mim, e nem sequer isso foi o bastante para me dar força extra na minha mão da varinha."

"E então ela disse -ela disse, 'Deveria ter sido eu a perseguir seus filhos, Potter, e teria sido se Rabicho fosse um pouco mais inteligente. Eu queria que tivesse sido. Eu gosto do jeito que bebês gritam sob o _Crucio_.' "

Harry percebeu que poderia imaginar isto: Bellatrix parada de pé lá e escarnecendo seu pai, James com a cabeça curvada mas os olhos de repente cheios de fogo enquanto ele escutava a Comensal da Morte.

"O que você fez?" Harry sussurrou.

"Eu a mantive sob o _Crucio_ por dez minutos," James respondeu.

Harry não pôde evitar; ele tremeu vigorosamente, e então elevou sua cabeça e encarou seu pai em descrença. James era _gentil_. Ah, não era o mesmo tipo de bondade como a de Remus - ele gritaria e castigaria se precisasse - mas não era a severidade de sua mãe, também. Ele era o que preferia rir dos erros a brigar por causa deles. E Harry nunca tinha visto ele usar uma maldição, só feitiços e azarações em Sirius, que poderia responder no mesmo nível.

"O que?" Harry disse finalmente.

"Sim," James disse. Em seu rosto tinha um sorriso muito estranho. Harry notou que não gostava muito disto. "Eu fiz uma das coisas que ela provavelmente fez com Frank e Alice - entretanto, conhecendo ela, ela variou o tempo e a intensidade da maldição, para quebrá-los. Mas eu acho que eu poderia tê-la deixado parcialmente insana antes dela ir para Azkaban."

Ele se aproximou mais de Harry, olhos ainda fechados. "Depois que eu entreguei eles, eu larguei minha posição como Auror. Em parte foi por necessidade, e isso foi o que eu contei para Sirius e Remus quando eles perguntaram. Nós tivemos que ficar escondidos das guerras enquanto nós criávamos vocês. Se os Comensais da Morte - desculpe, ex-Comensais da Morte - soubessem onde nós estávamos, eles não teriam poupado esforços para destruir seu irmão. Era melhor ficar perto de casa, e só se aventurar a ir para o Beco Diagonal ou outro lugar quando nós tínhamos absoluta necessidade."

"Mas isso não era tudo," Disse Harry, não tendo realmente que perguntar. Ele sabia, agora.

"Não," Disse James. "Eu tinha encontrado algo em mim que me repugnou. Eu nunca soube que podia torturar alguém desse modo. Eu não pude acreditar nisso, depois, eu quis fazer isto _novamente_. Eu ainda estava tremendo de desejo de fazer Bellatrix sofrer quando eu a entreguei para Alastor Moody. E o _poder_ que encheu meu ser, Harry, o poder era a própria tentação. Eu soube, então, a que tipo de magia meus avós tinham aberto mão quando decidiram ignorar alguns dos costumes puro-sangue mais antigos e dedicar a linhagem Potter permanentemente à Luz. Era poder Das Trevas. Todos os puro-sangues sentem ele até certo ponto. É o poder que mais pode incitar a magia, pode fazê-la fluir por você de forma que o sentir como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa."

Harry fechou seus olhos e ficou sentado perfeitamente imóvel por um longo momento, se lembrando da magia que tinha lhe respondido quando ele lutou contra Riddle em dezembro.

"O modo que os puro-sangue mais velhos viviam, as danças e os matrimônios e todo o resto, fazia esse poder crescer," James sussurrou, sua voz como o som de água murmurando na escuridão. "Era um modo de criar bruxos apavorantes. Eles podavam todos os que não conseguiam se controlar, e essa é a parte que a maioria das pessoas não entende; eles só vêem o exílio dos Abortos e o desprezo desses bruxos com médio ou pouco poder. Mas eles se livravam dos tolos poderosos, também, e daqueles que simplesmente não se ajustavam as regras. Rodolphus não estaria vivo se os Lestranges tivessem seguido todos os antigos costumes, e Sirius sobreviver tendo nascido um Black é um milagre. Entretanto, Bellatrix estaria viva nesse tipo de mundo, e Lucius Malfoy. Esse é o mundo o qual eu vislumbrei quando a torturei. É o mundo ao qual meus avós abriram mão."

Por um longo momento, ele ficou quieto, simplesmente respirando. Harry estendeu sua mão, e sentiu o coração de seu pai sob seus dedos, batendo tão rápido quanto de um coelho, como Sylarana tinha o chamado.

_O coelho tem presas,_ disse Sylarana na cabeça dele, subjugada.

James abriu seus olhos, finalmente, e fixou em Harry seu olhar. "E é o tipo de mundo no qual você teria entrado, no qual sua mãe e eu tínhamos medo de que você teria entrado, se ela não tivesse lhe ensinado a se dedicar a seu irmão," Ele disse. "As danças não teriam sido o bastante, não se você simplesmente as aprendesse. Elas são projetadas para encanar o poder, mas para um benefício egoísta." Ele fez uma careta por um momento. "Não é por acidente que tantas famílias puro-sangues poderosas entraram na Casa Sonserina ano após ano, você sabe."

Harry curvou sua cabeça. "E então, quando eu fui selecionado na Sonserina, você pensou -"

"Sua mãe estava desesperada," Disse James quietamente. "Eu ainda não sabia sobre seu treinamento. Mas ela temeu por um tempo que todos seus esforços tinham sido em vão, que você fosse ser aquele tipo de bruxo terrível."

"Nós vemos agora que você não é, que sua dedicação a seu irmão está intacta."

Harry acenou a cabeça, e sentiu um brilho morno encher seu coração. Ele estava contente que seus pais podiam ver isso. Ele teria perseverado se ou não alguém acreditasse nele, porque ele acreditava em si próprio, mas era agradável ter companhia em uma estrada tão solitária.

"E agora ela me contou tudo," Disse James. "Eu não entendi no princípio. Eu até mesmo a amaldiçoei, se você pode imaginar isso." Ele sorriu ligeiramente e balançou a cabeça dele. "Mas ela fez eu me lembrar do que eu senti quando capturei os Lestranges. Eu não sou tão forte quanto você, Harry, e eu tinha sido treinado desde que nasci para resistir a tentação, para me curvar à Luz, e ser um Grifinório. E _ainda assim_ eu cedi, mesmo que só fosse apenas por dez minutos."

Ele se inclinou para frente e apanhou Harry, o embalando contra seu peito. "Você é mais forte do que algum dia já fui, filho," Ele sussurrou. "É absolutamente _essencial_ que você nunca sinta o que eu senti, a tentação de fazer alguém sofrer." Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Harry. "Eu quero que você nunca seja capaz de lançar um _Crucio_. Você tem que _querer_ fazer outra pessoa sentir dor para conseguir lançá-lo."

"E um bruxo mais poderoso teria mais tentação para fazer isto," Harry sussurrou, pensando novamente em Snape, na magia crua que ele podia sentir mexendo e estalando sob o controle firme do bruxo. Ah, Snape a controlava, mas era muito óbvio que as proteções dele não eram como as proteções treinadas que Harry tinha, ou as baseadas na dança e costume puro-sangue que Draco tinha. Estas eram proteções reflexivas, nascidas de cautela e testes com o poder fluindo incontroladamente antes de Snape finalmente conseguir dominá-lo. Harry tinha pena dele, e não teria gostaria de ser como ele por nada no mundo.

"Ah, sim," James sussurrou. "E já que tantos bruxos poderosos nasceram em famílias puro-sangue, e eles foram ensinados a se controlar severamente e dar prioridade às suas famílias, e abrir mão de qualquer outra coisa…"

Ele embrulhou seus braços mais firmemente ao redor de Harry. "Eu sei que Remus provavelmente pensa que nós fizemos a mesma coisa, o deformando para obedecer exclusivamente a sua própria família. Mas o modo que Lily escolheu para controlar seu poder, Harry, é o melhor guia que ela poderia lhe dar. E mesmo assim, às vezes ela tem medo de não ser o bastante. Quando você briga com Connor, por exemplo."

"Eu posso brigar com ele às vezes," Disse Harry firmemente, "mas só faço isso porque eu quero que ele tenha sucesso. Eu nunca iria querer ser o Ministro de Magia ou algo assim enquanto ele fosse apenas um bruxo comum."

James acenou a cabeça. "Ela está finalmente chegando a essa conclusão. E Dumbledore ajudará Remus a chegar à mesma conclusão, eu tenho certeza."

Ele pôs Harry suavemente de volta na cama, e pairou sobre ele. Harry olhou para seu pai, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu sinto muito por ter demorado tanto tempo para notar," James sussurrou, passando uma mão sobre a testa de Harry. "Lily não achou que pudesse confiar em mim por muito tempo. E provavelmente não poderia. Eu simplesmente quis me retirar depois do que eu fiz aos Lestranges. Eu queria a vida em família perfeita. Eu não queria qualquer lembrança do mundo externo nos perturbando. Então ela e você controlaram o mundo externo, e Connor e eu nos acostumamos a viver atrás das proteções do isolamento e não pensamos em qualquer coisa exceto em nossa família."

"E agora?" Harry sussurrou. "Você não me odeia nem nada, não é?"

"Claro que não!" Disse James, parecendo chocado. "Eu amo você. Eu lamento você ter nascido com este fardo, Harry. Eu preferiria que você tivesse nascido com menos magia, ou que tivesse sido selecionado na Grifinória, de forma que você poderia ficar cercado de pessoas dedicadas à Luz e que controlam seu poder de um modo diferente, em vez dos puro-sangues a das danças deles. Mas eu sei que nenhuma dessas coisas pode se tornar realidade. Então este é o melhor jeito. E no momento em que Lily conseguiu me fazer ver o que eu tinha em comum com você, que ela estava tentando prevenir que uma experiência como a minha, de torturar os Lestranges, acontece a você, então eu entendi." Ele suspirou. "Eu só espero que Remus tenha tido uma experiência parecida."

"Mas ele é um lobisomem," Disse Harry. "Ele tem que tentar manter esta parte dele sob controle. Você não poderia usar isso para convencê-lo?"

"Não," Disse James quietamente. "Na realidade era sobre isso que nós estávamos discutindo antes dele tentar seqüestrá-lo. Ele não entende por que, se Sirius e eu só nos treinamos para ser Animagos durante escola para ficar com ele, por que nós também não pudemos fazer algo parecido com relação ao seu poder." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Ele acha que nós temos medo de você, tanto que nós prendemos você e o moldamos de uma forma deturpada, em vez de reconhecer sua magia e simplesmente esperar o melhor."

"Mas apenas esperar o melhor teria sido estúpido," Harry disse. "Teria dado espaço para muitas coisas acontecerem." Ele se sentia um pouco mal por Remus. Ele não entendia a devastação que a magia de Harry poderia claramente criar se ficasse descontrolada.

"Eu sei," Disse James. "Mas nós deixaremos Dumbledore convencê-lo." Ele observou Harry por um momento, seu rosto pensativo. "Você tem alguma outra pergunta?"

"Não. Mas fiquei realmente contente de você saber, agora," Disse Harry, inclinado contra seu travesseiro e sorrindo sonolentamente para seu pai.

James sorriu, se curvou, o beijou na testa, e então saiu do quarto, fechando a porta suavemente.

_Eles têm medo de você_, disse Sylarana. _E eles deveriam ter esperado o melhor._

"Por que?" Harry perguntou, voltando à sua sopa. "E se eu tivesse sido o tipo de criança que fica brava com Connor por roubar meus brinquedos, e se minha magia tivesse explodido e realmente o ferido?"

Sylarana não teve resposta para isso, como Harry tinha esperado. Ele terminou a sopa e foi dormir.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Remus está aqui!"

Harry olhou para cima ansiosamente quando Connor parou de ler a mais recente HQ do Trouxa Louco e correu para a porta. Remus estava se abaixando, e apanhou Connor e o balançou, rindo junto com seu irmão.

Harry avaliou a face de Remus quando ele se aproximou, mas Remus apenas sorriu para ele e o abraçou, ele não parecia inclinado a ficar e conversar. Harry mordeu seu lábio, debateu a ética por um momento, e então decidiu que ele tinha que saber.

_"Legilimencia,"_ Ele sussurrou, com um estalido de sua varinha, e cutucou suavemente a mente de Remus.

Ele viu Remus chegar a escola três dias atrás, tomar uma xícara de chá com Dumbledore, ficar em Hogwarts para conversar com os professores por um tempo - incluindo Snape, preparando a Poção Mata-Cão - e então partindo novamente. Harry piscou e forçou um pouco mais.

Ele não pôde achar nenhuma memória da visita a Godric's Hollow.

Então Harry entendeu. Dumbledore tinha _obliviado_ Remus.

Ele suspirou e voltou a sua própria cabeça que estava começando a doer e Remus olhou curiosamente para ele. Harry sorriu, triste por não ter havido outra opção. Claro, isto tinha impedido que a amizade dos Marotos se quebrasse completamente, o que significava que este era o melhor caminho a seguir.

"Qual o problema, Harry?" Remus perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça, e Sirius entrou na sala naquele momento, gritando "Aluado!" e o abraçando. Remus riu e começou a importunar Sirius perguntando com qual das professoras de Hogwarts ele estivera se encontrando.

Harry voltou a seu livro. Não era a solução ideal, claro que não, mas era algo que tinha que ser feito.

_Mentiroso_.

Essa poderia ter sido qualquer uma das vozes em sua cabeça. Harry não ia se aborrecer tentando descobrir qual. Ele sabia a verdade, sabia o que era realmente importante, e sentia muito por verdades e éticas terem que ser esquecidas. Era assim que as coisas eram. Era assim que ele tinha que viver.

* * *

NT: Mais um capítulo prontinho pra vocês, como já viram sabemos agora a posição de Remus nessa história, e não é muito favorável aos Potter e a Dumbledore, mas será que ele está certo ou apenas não está conseguindo enxergar a verdade? E, para os que querem saber o que aconteceu no passado, mais uma peça do quebra cabeça foi revelada, mesmo que pequena.

Espero que tenham gostado, e não esqueçam de deixar uma review (por menor que seja XD)!


	28. A Morada do Mal

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete: A Morada do Mal **

Harry finalmente se acalmou. Ele sentou em sua cama e começou a imaginar o que Draco estaria pensando.

Draco sentou em sua própria cama, suas pernas dobradas sob seu corpo, na mesma posição que ele tinha adotado desde que Harry tinha lhe falado que queria falar com ele. Ele tinha escutado enquanto Harry recitou todas as razões pelas quais a amizade deles deveria terminar. Tinha o status de seu pai e o perigo para Harry, claro, mas também tinha os conflitos futuros que surgiriam entre o lado de Voldemort e o de Harry, o fato de que Draco obviamente não estava feliz ficando em segundo lugar na afeição e lealdade de Harry, os costumes puro-sangue que diziam que Draco realmente deveria prestar mais atenção a amigos que não lhe davam tanta desvantagem política, a antipatia de Draco e Connor, a inexperiência de Harry, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, dentro da Casa Sonserina, e muitas, muitas outras.

Harry tinha passado todo o vôo desde Godric's Hollow criando elas. Ele tinha certeza que Draco responderia a uma delas - pelo afeto que ele poderia sentir por trás das palavras, se nada mais. Ele sabia que Harry não o quereria em segurança tão desesperadamente se Harry não se importasse com ele. Ele concordaria, porque o que mais ele poderia fazer?

"Não, Harry," disse Draco calmamente.

Harry piscou. Ele tinha esperado uma explosão tremenda se ele discordasse, lágrimas e gritos pelos quais ele poderia facilmente passar, e isso iria diminuir a amizade entre eles, introduzindo rachaduras de desconfiança. Esta recusa serena não deveria acontecer.

"O que?" Ele respondeu. Não era a coisa mais inteligente que ele alguma vez tinha dito, e o sorriso divertido no rosto de Draco lhe mostrou isto. Mas o sorriso desapareceu no segundo seguinte, e ele se inclinou para frente, olhos intensos.

"Não, Harry," Ele disse. "Nada disso importa comparado a minha amizade com você."

"Lealdade familiar _importa_, Draco," Disse Harry. "Lembre-se, eu sei muito bem o que puro-sangues ensinam para suas crianças." As palavras o fizeram estremecer, por alguma razão. Ele supôs que tinha as conectado à conversa com James. Ele afastou o pensamento. Sempre que ele pensou em Godric's Hollow, ele se sentia todo trêmulo.

"Importa," Disse Draco. "Mas até este momento, Harry, eu consegui conter o dano que poderia ter causado. E até algo realmente acontecer para nos separar, eu continuarei aqui. A menos que você não pretenda me dar escolha, claro. Você pretende usar magia de compulsão em mim?"

Harry vacilou. "Claro que não!" Sua voz carregou uma pitada de desespero que ele não entendeu. Sylarana sibilou ternamente em seu braço, e Draco piscou, então esticou o braço e pôs uma mão no ombro dele.

"Bem, então," Disse Draco lentamente. "Eu ainda tenho o direito e a vontade de fazer uma escolha. E eu escolho _ficar_ com você, Harry. Eu escolho permanecer seu amigo até que algo aconteça e me faça escolher acabar com a nossa amizade."

"E se eu trair você?" Harry sussurrou. "E se nossa amizade dura até que a Guerra comece, e então eu parta para lutar ao lado de Connor?"

Draco ficou apenas o olhando. Harry não soube dizer o que ele estava sentindo, já que ele estava deliberadamente mantendo toda emoção fora de seus olhos cinzas. "Então durará até então," Ele disse. "Ainda assim serão anos mais que você me deixaria ter do que se eu desse as costas a você e me amuasse neste momento."

"Não é que eu não queira deixá-lo ter mais esses anos," Harry disse, se inclinando para Draco. "É que - as circunstâncias estão forçando isto, não eu."

Draco bufou então, e permitiu que uma carranca cruzasse sua face. "Ah, pelo menos tenha a coragem de assumir suas próprias ações, Harry. Você deveria saber tanto quanto eu que isso não é verdade. As circunstâncias seriam meu pai tentar matar você, ou seu irmão lhe forçar a escolher entre ele e eu. Ninguém mais está forçando isto além de você."

Harry baixou a cabeça, respirando suavemente. "Eu só quero que você fique em segurança," Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei disso."

Harry olhou para cima para ver Draco segurando a garrafa novamente. Brilhava com a cor roxa que indicava o sentimento de proteção, e a única coisa mais brilhante que isso era o sorriso convencido dele. Harry suspirou. "Eu nunca deveria ter lhe dado essa maldita coisa."

"Sim, você deveria," Disse Draco. "Ela me ressegurou mais vezes do que você pode imaginar, Harry. E me assegura agora de que você não está fazendo isto porque você de repente ficou contra mim em algum ataque súbito de ódio." Ele se moveu para cima da cama com um braço ainda embrulhado ao redor da garrafa, e passou o outro ao redor dos ombros de Harry. Ele apoiou sua cabeça na de Harry e suspirou. "Você voltou," ele disse. "Eu não tinha certeza de que você voltaria."

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele sabia que deveria estar se sentindo chateado e desapontado, já que sua tentativa de forçar Draco a se afastar não tinha levado a nada. Mas ele só conseguiu sorrir quando enterrou seu rosto no cabelo de Draco e retribuiu o abraço. "Eu sempre tentarei voltar."

"É melhor mesmo," Disse Draco. "Ou eu irei atrás de você e o arrastarei de volta."

Harry abriu a boca, então fechou-a. Ele pretendia soltar algum insulto, mas ele não conseguiu, não quando a voz de Draco estava serena, mas, parecia reforçada com camadas de aço.

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por mais algum tempo, até que Draco se lembrou que não tinha terminado sua lição de Transfigurações e correu para fazê-la. Harry se achou freqüentemente olhando à garrafa enquanto a noite passava, como se precisasse de seu próprio tipo de segurança.

* * *

"Nada?" Snape não poderia ter soado mais desapontado, Harry pensou, se ele tivesse confessado que ainda queria estar na Grifinória.

"Nada, senhor," Harry repetiu, e lhe devolveu os livros. "A única coisa que eu achei interessante é que magia de fênix não pode ser usada em qualquer feitiço das Artes das Trevas. Isso significa que a teia em minha mente, o que quer que signifique, tem que ser da Luz."

Ele piscou quando um relaxamento enorme inundou seus músculos no momento seguinte. Era como se estivesse carregando um peso que não sabia que estava levando, e agora poderia tirá-lo das costas. Foi só a menção da teia não ser das Artes das Trevas que tinha causou isto? E por que, nesse caso?

_Não se preocupe com isto,_ instruiu Sylarana. Ele poderia sentir o movimento dela em seus pensamentos, entretanto ele nem sempre poderia dizer no que ela tocava. _Eu cuidarei disto. Eu cuidarei de tudo. _

"Por que o lobisomem veio a Hogwarts?"

Harry se achou abruptamente focalizando o exterior novamente, sua atenção no rosto de Snape e seu coração batendo forte em seu peito. Snape estava olhando para ele. A pergunta tinha um som casual com uma pitada de irritação, mas os olhos de Snape se estreitavam mais a medida que Harry demorava para responder, e ele sabia que ele despertaria a suspeita do homem se ele demorasse mais tempo.

"Ele-ele quis consultar você sobre a Poção Mata-Cão, não é?" Harry disse, gaguejando enquanto tentava inventar algo. "Ele-ele me falou estava quase terminada quando voltou a Godric's Hollow."

"Ele me consultou," Disse Snape, e saiu detrás de sua escrivaninha. "Essa não foi a razão pela qual ele veio aqui originalmente. Quando eu lhe perguntei por que, ele riu duvidosamente, esfregou a cabeça, e disse que não sabia, realmente, e ele deveria estar voltando a Godric's Hollow e passar algum tempo com os _amigos_ dele." O tom vicioso que Snape deu aquela palavra foi realmente bastante magnífico, Harry pensou.

"Ele voltou - "

"E agora, isto," Snape sussurrou. "Eu conheço os sinais de alguém desesperado para esconder um segredo, Potter, e você tem todos. A gagueira, as bochechas coradas, evitando meus olhos. O que é? Por que você teme falar sobre o lobisomem comigo?"

Harry se forçou a olhar Snape nos olhos, mantendo suas proteções de Oclumencia o tempo todo. "Você não se importa com Remus. Você teria ficado igualmente feliz de vê-lo morto se você pudesse."

"E me privar de um objeto de teste para a Mata-Cão? Nunca." Snape estava sorrindo com seus olhos, zombando com seus lábios. "Mas eu acho interessante que, duas semanas depois que o lobisomem saiu de Hogwarts exibindo sinais gritantes de um _Obliviate_, você volta e exibe sinais gritantes de alguém com um segredo a esconder." Ele inclinou a cabeça. "_Você_ fez isto, Potter? _Você_ obliviou ele?"

"Não," Harry sussurrou. Ele poderia sentir o mundo estreitando até virar um túnel, ao término do qual estava um brilho tão feroz quanto fogo. Mãos quentes pareciam apertar sua testa, pressionando em ondas de dor. Tinha sido um erro vir aqui, ele pensou, mesmo que ele não tivesse escolha; Snape tinha lhe mandado que assistisse a uma lição de Oclumencia depois de uma semana as evitando. "Não, eu não fiz isso."

"Mas você sabe que fez."

"Eu não - " Disse Harry, e caiu sobre um joelho quando a dor e o calor ficaram piores. Ele sentiu uma mão agarrando seu braço, mas isso não aliviou a agonia. Ele estava respirando pesadamente agora, recordações nadando logo abaixo da superfície de sua mente, prontas para irromperem se ele as procurasse.

Ele não queria procurá-las. Ele não queria ver.

"Me diga," Snape sussurrou. _"Me diga." _

"Por que você se importa?" Harry perguntou, em um último esforço de fazer as coisas voltarem ao modo que elas tinham sido. Tudo ao redor dele estava claro e incendiando, e a canção da fênix em suas orelhas deixava difícil de ouvir suas próprias palavras. "Você _não_ se importa com Remus, eu sei disso. E você _não_ se importa com o que acontece comigo, além de conseguir uma chance de humilhar meu pai e Sirius."

"Eu não dou lições de Oclumencia para as crianças pelo prazer de humilhar velhos rivais de escola, Potter," Snape respondeu, e Harry ouviu as vestes dele sussurrarem quando Snape se ajoelhou a sua frente. "E já passou deste ponto. Você deveria saber disso agora. Passou do ponto da primeira vez que Tom Riddle, e tudo o que ele é, estragou sua mente. Eu _não verei_ ele retornar deste modo." Houve uma longa pausa, e então ele somou, "E eu não verei ele ganhar a vitória corrompendo ou afligindo você. Me diga quem obliviou o lobisomem."

Harry estava caindo na luz e no fogo. Se ele abrisse a boca e dissesse _Dumbledore_, ele sabia, a teia pularia à frente de sua mente e queimaria ela. Ele poderia se recuperar, mas levaria tempo, tempo no qual ele não poderia ajudar Connor ou convencer os outros de que ele estava vivendo uma vida normal.

E ele queria convencê-los disso. Ele não queria que ninguém descobrisse sobre a teia. Ele podia ouvir o que sua mãe diria._ Eles não entenderiam, Harry… _

E a inspiração veio salvá-lo.

"Lockhart," Ele ofegou.

A teia sumiu, e escuridão fria apareceu em seu lugar. Harry caiu nos braços de Snape, sua respiração atormentada. Ele tentou se afastar de novo imediatamente, mas Snape ainda o segurava, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo. Ele achou que Snape havia pausado e encarado sua cicatriz por um tempo, mas nesse caso, ele não estava com humor para fazer comentários ridículos.

"Lockhart?" Snape sussurrou. "O homem é um idiota. Ele não sabe nem qual é a ponta de uma varinha."

"Eu o desmascarei," Harry sussurrou, se maravilhando com o alívio que inundava sua cabeça e coração enquanto eles se afastavam mais e mais da teia. "Ele realmente não derrotou nenhum desses monstros ou passou por quaisquer dessas aventuras que ele escreve nos livros dele, você sabe. Ele procurou bruxos e bruxas que derrotaram os monstros, tirou as histórias deles, e então os obliviou para eles esquecerem do que tinham feito." Harry tomou fôlego por um longo momento. "Ele tentou me obliviar depois que eu descobri o segredo dele, mas eu me livrei do feitiço."

"Você se livrou do feitiço." A voz de Snape era uniforme.

"Eu usei as proteções da Oclumencia para destruir o efeito dele." O resto da dor tinha desaparecido. Harry sentou e se afastou. Snape o deixou ir, o assistindo o tempo todo com seus olhos escuros e insondáveis. "Não foi algo que eu planejei, mas eu vi o feitiço vindo na minha direção e então quebrei ele várias vezes."

Snape fechou os olhos, respirando brevemente, antes de abri-los e encarar Harry novamente. "Eu nunca ouvi falar disso."

"É verdade." Harry deu um passo atrás, se sentindo defensivo. Sylarana sussurrou a ele, e desta vez, Harry pôde senti-la mais apertada nas teias de sua mente.

"Eu não tenho dúvidas de que é verdade," Snape disse. "O impossível é possível com você." Ele passou um longo momento observando Harry, então levantou com um gracioso redemoinho de vestes negras. "Você está dizendo a verdade sobre Lockhart," Ele disse. "Eu me certificarei de que Dumbledore saiba disto, entretanto é improvável que ele demita o homem antes do fim do ano. Nós _precisamos_ de um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e ele não dará o posto a mim." Ele zombou entre dentes.

"Professor?" Harry perguntou duvidosamente, inseguro se deveria ficar ou ir. "É possível recuperar as recordações por detrás de um _Obliviate_?"

"É possível," Snape concordou, cruzando os braços e inclinando sua cabeça como um enorme pássaro. "Mas perigoso. O _Obliviate_ é um bloqueio na mente, e tão perigoso como proteções sólidas sempre são. Se for simplesmente quebrado e as recordações libertas rapidamente, elas podem fazer o bruxo enlouquecer." Ele se virou abruptamente para Harry. "Nunca, _nunca_, Sr. Potter, tente quebrar o bloqueio nas recordações do lobisomem. O que quer que Lockhart quisesse que ele esquecesse era indubitavelmente trivial. Eu lhe ensinarei a quebrar tal bloqueio com tempo. Por agora, a menos que você queira que seu precioso Lupin enlouqueça, não tente fazer isso."

_Mas não foi Lockhart, foi Dumbledore - _

E Harry estava novamente de joelhos com o rugido de chamas em sua cabeça, e o sibilo agitado de Sylarana. Ele a sentiu se enrolar ao redor de algo e puxar, e então as chamas tremeram e pararam.

Snape tinha uma mão novamente em seu ombro. "Você quer me falar, Sr. Potter," Ele sussurrou, "o que foi isso?"

"Eu não posso," Harry sussurrou, e a dor diminuiu um pouco. "Ainda não. Sylarana está-tentando me ajudar com isto."

"Um dia, você terá de aprender a andar sem a ajuda desta cobra," Snape murmurou, mas tão suavemente que Harry poderia fingir que ele não tinha ouvido. Eles ficaram assim, em silêncio, por alguns momentos, e então Snape removeu sua mão. "Vá," Ele somou, se virando. "Não haverá lição de Oclumencia esta noite."

"Por que não, senhor?"

Snape olhou por cima de seu ombro, e Harry pensou ter imaginado a faísca de compaixão nos olhos dele, ou talvez tivesse confundido com outra coisa. "Porque sua mente já está bastante frágil," Ele disse quietamente, e então gesticulou para porta. Harry saiu, e ficou parado no corredor, apenas piscando.

_Ele...ele quase pareceu se importar com o que aconteceu comigo… _

Mas sem uma evidência forte tal como a da fixação de Draco com ele, Harry poderia descartar a possibilidade facilmente, e ele fez isso, seguindo corredor abaixo para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Ele tinha prometido jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo com Blaise, e ajudar Pansy com a lição de Transfigurações.

Ele estava tentando viver como uma pessoa normal, ele pensou. Ele estava tentando evitar pensar sobre a teia.

_Como você deveria, _disse Sylarana. _A teia sumirá muito em breve. _

_Como você sabe? _

_Eu vou me certificar que isso aconteça. _

Com isso, pensou Harry, ele ficaria contente.

* * *

"Você não pode realmente _querer_ assistir a Adivinhação," Disse Zacharias Smith, se apoiando no ombro de Harry para olhar o horário dele. Harry olhou ao Lufa-Lufa com aborrecimento. Ele estava sentando na ala hospitalar, entre as camas de Luna e Neville, e tentando escolher suas aulas para próximo ano - e não era por acidente que ele tinha vindo aqui. Ele queria fazer isto em paz e silêncio, e ele tinha certeza que teria isto, já que todo mundo estava no jogo de Quadribol de Grifinória-Corvinal, o último do ano.

"Sim, eu posso," Disse Harry, e sugestivamente virou as costas a Zacharias. As coisas tinham estado difíceis entre eles desde que Sonserina ganhou de Lufa-Lufa completamente no último jogo de Quadribol _entre_ _eles_, principalmente devido a Harry apanhar o Pomo bem debaixo do nariz de Cedrico Diggory. Justin e Hannah tinham lhe dado um aperto de mão depois. Ernie tinha ficado amuado, mas tinha superado isto. Zacharias tinha começado a criticar sua técnica imediatamente, e não tinha parado de criticá-lo sobre tudo desde então, em toda aula que ele compartilhava com Harry.

"Por que?" Zacharias começou a se sentar na cama de Luna, viu o olhar de Harry, e ao invés disso caiu em uma cadeira. Seu olhar permaneceu intenso e interessado. "Todo mundo sabe que Trelawney é uma fraude. _Todo mundo_."

"Eu sei," Disse Harry pacientemente, e voltou a esquadrinhar a seleção de aulas que ele poderia assistir em seu terceiro ano. "Mas isso não importa. Ela poderia ter algum assunto bom na aula dela apesar disso, e de qualquer maneira, Connor escolheu esta aula."

Zacharias fez um barulho enojado. Harry ignorou isso, também. Uma coisa boa sobre o Lufa-Lufa desagradável o mirando era que ele já não mirava Connor. E Connor _estava_ indo melhor agora. Ele quase tinha feito as pazes com Hermione.

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar na sombra do seu irmão?" Zacharias perguntou, se inclinando para Harry. "A maioria do pessoal da minha Casa pode não odiá-lo mais tanto, mas nós ainda sabemos que você é mais poderoso do que ele."

"Poder não significa tudo," Harry murmurou, suprimindo os primeiros rastros da dor de cabeça que tinha começado no momento em que Zacharias começou a perguntar sobre Connor. Acontecia isso o tempo todo agora. Qual fosse o motivo da teia dourada aparecer em sua mente, Harry esperava que terminasse logo, ou que Sylarana a puxasse de volta para o lugar - ah, lá estava ela - e suprimisse a dor permanentemente. Ele estava inspirando mais facilmente apartir do momento que ela acalmou a teia. Ele rabiscou um firme "sim" perto de Adivinhação e começou a examinar as outras aulas. Ele até queria assistir Trato de Criaturas Mágicas porque Connor estaria assistindo, mas ele tinha prometido a Draco que ele pelo menos consideraria se juntar a ele em Aritmancia.

"Significa muito," Disse Zacharias. "E às vezes você pode ouvir rumores muito intrigantes, você sabe."

"Rumores?" Harry manteve seus olhos no papel, mas ele poderia sentir seus ombros ficarem tensos novamente. "Sobre o que?"

"Sobre o que poder significa," Disse Zacharias descuidadamente. Harry sabia que se olhasse para cima, ele veria que os olhos do Lufa-Lufa não mostravam nada de descuido, que ele estava se inclinando para Harry com uma expressão intensa. Ele não olhou para cima. "O que poderia significar se alguém tiver muito poder, e está na Casa Sonserina, e salvou algumas vidas também."

Harry suspirou quando sentiu mais uma vez a dor atrás de seus olhos. Ele tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. "Eu não sou o próximo Voldemort, Zacharias, se for isso o que você está tentando insinuar."

Zacharias riu. "Claro que não! Quando foi que Você-Sabe-Quem salvou vidas? Mas eu acho que você poderia ser outra coisa." Ele se inclinou para frente. "Você não quer saber o que é?"

"Eu passo essa, obrigado," Harry disse tão friamente quanto conseguia, e então virou sua cabeça com alívio quando ouviu passos fora da ala hospitalar. Draco estava voltando, então. Ele tinha saído para ver como o jogo de Quadribol ia. Ele não podia agüentar não ver a Apanhadora da Corvinal, Cho Chang, vencer Connor.

Draco se arrastou para dentro, parecendo mal-humorado. Harry escondeu um sorriso. "Connor ganhou, então?" Ele perguntou casualmente.

"Estúpidos Corvinais," Disse Draco, e chutou o pé da cama de Luna. Ele foi se sentar, mas Zacharias estava em sua cadeira. Ele se conformou em luzir ao Lufa-Lufa, cruzando seus braços e luzindo a Harry. "E estúpido você. Você não precisa parecer convencido, você sabe."

"Três Galeões," Disse Harry. "São _só_ três."

"Ele provavelmente trapaceou."

Harry estremeceu mais uma vez quando a dor de cabeça começou a voltar. _Minha teia vai aparecer toda vez alguém disser algo negativo sobre Connor? Vai me doer muito, então._ Ele deixou Sylarana acalmar ela antes de encolher os ombros e dizer, "Ele é simplesmente um Apanhador naturalmente bom, Draco. Eu lhe disse." Ele estendeu a mão. "Pague."

Draco, ainda amuado, pegou três Galeões do bolso e colocou-os na palma de Harry. Harry os pegou, deu a Draco um sorriso puro, e colocou-os em seu próprio bolso. Ele estava respirando mais facilmente agora. Mantendo a conversa longe de Connor ele notou que conseguia 'funcionar' direito. Ele passava quase todo seu tempo agora ao redor de Sonserinos precisamente por essa razão. Eles tinham coisas mais interessantes para falar, pelo menos na visão deles, do que sobre o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

_A teia não vai ir embora se você ignorar ela,_ _você sabe disso,_ Sylarana disse abruptamente em sua cabeça.

Harry a ignorou também. Ela estava trabalhando para acalmar a dor, não é? E ela estava confiante de que estava no caminho de controlá-la, não é? Ele não via qual era o problema.

_Harry,_ ela suspirou, e voltou para qualquer problema que a mente dele lhe causava.

Harry se moveu para abrir espaço para Draco na extremidade de sua cadeira, preparado para ignorar Zacharias. Ele tinha quase decidido assistir Aritmancia quando mais passos soaram no corredor, e Madame Pomfrey entrou na ala hospitalar, brilhando. Ela segurava um pequeno tubo de poção com um pouco de líquido grosso.

Harry segurou sua respiração. Ele tinha esperado estar aqui quando a poção estivesse pronta, mas não tinha pensado que seria tão rápido. "Isso é…?"

"Sim, querido," Disse Pomfrey, se aproximando das camas de Luna e Neville. "As Mandrágoras amadureceram, e Professora Sprout arrancou-a e Professor Snape as preparou. Nós finalmente podemos reavivar Senhorita Lovegood e Senhor Longbottom." Ela sorriu para ele, e então se abaixou e colocou com uma colher um pouco do líquido encaroçado e brilhante da poção amarela na boca de Luna, esfregando a garganta dela para ela engolir.

Luna tremeu, seus olhos abruptamente piscando pela primeira vez em meses, seus membros tremendo logo em seguida, a cabeça dela mexendo. Harry a assistiu engolir mais da poção, e então ela virou e olhou diretamente para ele. Ele se preparou para alguma forma de acusação. Afinal de contas, ele provavelmente foi a última coisa que ela teria visto antes de ser Petrificada, ao invés dos olhos do basilisco.

Por outro lado, ela disse gravemente, "Eu sei que não foi você, Harry. Foi uma trama do Ministério. Eles não conseguiram achar um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado, então tiveram que usar uma cobra."

Harry se inclinou e abraçou-a, inseguro de como se sentia no momento já que ondas de emoção o lavavam por dentro. Então as ondas se acalmaram, e se tornaram alívio, e diversão, e uma sensação de alegria que disparava seu coração. _Ela ainda está aqui. Ela está acordada. Ela não me culpa. _

Madame Pomfrey tinha se aproximado de Neville. Harry prendeu sua respiração, seus braços ainda ao redor de Luna, enquanto o menino da Grifinória voltava novamente a vida. Ele tremeu muito mais de que Luna, seus olhos se arremessando de um lado o outro como se ele esperasse que o basilisco fosse aparecer em algum canto ou debaixo da cama. Então ele viu Harry e empalideceu.

"Não foi o Harry," Luna o assegurou gravemente. "Foi o Ministério."

Neville não pareceu entender, mas ele acenou com a cabeça timidamente. _Se nada mais,_ Harry pensou quando se moveu e estendeu uma mão desajeitadamente ao outro menino, _ele provavelmente sabe que não permitiriam que eu ficasse aqui com eles se eu realmente tivesse pretendido machucá-los._

"Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com vocês dois," Ele sussurrou. "Eu estava possuído. Terminou agora, mas foi horrível enquanto durou, e vocês sofreram o ímpeto disto. Eu sinto muito."

Luna disse, "Eu tinha razão. Foram os Zonzóbulos*."

"Eu-eu não culpo você, Harry," Disse Neville, lhe dando um sorriso tímido. "Você não parecia você, sabe. Eu _sabia_ que você não tinha olhos vermelhos, ou cabelo que levantava e se movia sozinho."

Harry riu ao pensar no modo que ele devia ter parecido, e se inclinou mais para eles. Por um momento, pelo menos, tudo estava certo no mundo, e ele tinha a intenção de deixar tudo daquele jeito.

"Harry?"

Essa era a voz de seu irmão. Harry se sentou, se acomodou de forma que mantinha sua mão esquerda no ombro de Neville e sua mão direita no de Luna, e olhou para a porta.

Connor estava parado lá timidamente, sua mão abrindo e fechando como se ele não soubesse o que fazer. Ele ainda estava vestido em suas vestes de Quadribol escarlates, e seus cabelos estavam completamente bagunçados. Ele olhou nos olhos de Harry e então desviou o olhar, olhando para o chão e mordendo seu lábio.

"Connor," Disse Harry. "Eu ouvi dizer que você pegou o Pomo. Parabéns." Ele hesitou, então decidiu que poderia dizer isto sem parecer um insulto a Connor e despertar a teia. "Eu apostei com Draco que você conseguiria. Ele não acreditou em mim, e então eu tenho três dos Galeões dele agora."

Ao ouvir isso Connor olhou novamente para cima, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Você deveria aprender a não apostar contra os Potter, Malfoy."

Draco grunhiu algo.

Connor pareceu perceber exatamente o que estava acontecendo pela primeira vez, seus olhos se alargando quando ele olhou para Luna e Neville. "Eles estão acordados?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim!" Harry riu abruptamente, as emoções fervendo dentro dele com muita força para serem contidas. "Despetrificados. Despertos. Vivos novamente." Ele não tinha certeza de por que ele disse o que disse em seguida, só sabia que não pode conter as palavras. "E eles não me culpam."

Connor gelou por um longo momento, então piscou como se surpreso e sorriu. "Isso é maravilhoso, Harry," Ele disse quietamente. "Eu-eu vou tirar meu equipamento de Quadribol. Vejo você no jantar?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sorridente ainda, e assistiu Connor sair da ala hospitalar. Ele rodou os olhos, mas não disse nada, quando notou que Zacharias tinha levantado e seguido ele. Às vezes seu gêmeo tinha que lutar suas próprias batalhas, e ele realmente não queria deixar Luna e Neville agora.

A teia tentou pulsar por ele pensar isso, mas Sylarana pegou e engaiolou ela desta vez antes de pudesse fazer qualquer dano. Harry soltou sua respiração, e começou a responder as perguntas de Luna e Neville sobre quanto tempo eles tinham ficado petrificados, e se deixou realmente pensar que ficaria tudo certo.

* * *

"Pirralho," Draco disse, lhe empurrando no ombro quando eles finalmente saíram da ala hospitalar. "Você tinha que lhes contar sobre a aposta?"

"Eles me _ouviram_ contar para Connor sobre ela," Disse Harry, e lhe devolveu um empurrão. "O que eu deveria fazer quando Neville me perguntou sobre isso? Mentir?"

"Sim. Eu sou seu melhor amigo. Você deveria mentir por mim." Draco lhe deu um olhar que teria intimidado mais se não parecesse que ele ia cair na risada a qualquer momento.

"Eu sou um péssimo mentiroso," Disse Harry, mentindo entre dentes.

Draco riu alto, e então Professora McGonagall apareceu na esquina do corredor, e todo o contentamento de Harry morreu ao ver à expressão no rosto dela.

"Sr. Potter," Ela disse quietamente. "Por favor, venha comigo."

Harry a seguiu em silêncio. Ele sabia aonde eles iam antes de virarem a esquina num corredor do segundo andar, mas ele não sabia o que veria. Nada no mundo poderia tê-lo preparado para isto.

Zacharias Smith estava imóvel ao lado de uma poça de água fora do banheiro das meninas onde, Harry achava agora, a entrada da Câmara Secreta devia estar localizada. Ele estava imóvel, mas Harry achou que ele estava petrificado, não morto. _Por favor, não permita que ele esteja morto. Por favor. _

E então ele viu a escritura na parede, e ficou até mesmo muito apavorado para rezar.

_Potter- _

_Eu levei seu irmão. Uma morada tão agradável a cicatriz dele é para mim. _

_Tom Riddle.

* * *

_

*Tradução oficial para Wrackspurts.

**NT:**Capítulo extra em comemoração ao Aniversário de Harry e Rowling!!

E agora Harry? Riddle capturou Connor! O que você vai fazer? Bom, todos já devem ter respondido esta questão nada difícil, mas o que ele fará para resgatar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu?

Queria agradecer a minhas adoradas Reviewers que sempre me mandam uma mensagenzinha de apoio no longo caminho que é traduzir o Arco dos Sacrifícios. E espero que possam ter mais pessoas mandando reviews XD!

**Próximo Capítulo:** Siga Por Estas Estradas


	29. Siga Por Estas Estradas

**NT:** Este capítulo é inteiramente pelo ponto de vista de Draco!

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito: Siga Por Estas Estradas **

Draco estava atrás de Harry, então não pode ver sua expressão quando ele leu as palavras escritas na pedra. Mas ele viu as paredes do corredor se transformarem em gelo, e ele _certamente_ sentiu quando a magia crescente de Harry o fez apagar.

Por sorte, foi só por alguns momentos, e quando ele acordou e se levantou, Professora McGonagall estava bloqueando a passagem de Harry no corredor. "Não, Harry," Ela disse firmemente, uma mão em seu ombro. Draco poderia ver que o rosto dela estava pálido, mas ela não desistiu. "Eu tenho que saber aonde você vai."

"Ele vai salvar o irmão dele, Professora," Draco disse, forçando sua voz em um tom lento. Ele colocou uma mão em seu bolso, para sentir o vidro morno de sua garrafa e se ressegurar que _seu_ Harry ainda estava lá, em algum lugar sob a raiva fria que tinha aparecido. "E eu vou ajudá-lo. Agora, por favor, saia do caminho."

McGonagall se virou e o encarou. Draco elevou suas sobrancelhas. Ela estava mais abatida do que ele tinha pensado, se os fios de cabelo cinza escapando do coque dela fossem alguma indicação. Isso o acalmou.

"Sr. Malfoy, eu certamente não posso deixar dois alunos se meterem em perigo - " Ela começou empertigadamente.

"Então você terá que me parar."

Draco fechou os olhos e lutou contra a dor de cabeça que quis subjugá-lo quando Harry virou sua atenção à Professora McGonagall. Harry estava bravo, e era uma raiva além de qualquer coisa que Draco tinha visto nele antes. O gelo nas paredes do corredor estava se espalhando, se juntando sobre as pedras em camadas delicadas de gelo e subindo para o teto.

"Sr. Potter," Disse McGonagall. Ela não soou amedrontada, mas ela era uma Grifinória, não é? Draco sabia que eles não sabiam quando colocar o rabo entre as pernas e correr, quando era sensato para sua própria segurança. "Eu não deixarei _mais_ dois alunos porem suas vidas em risco."

"Tom Riddle está com meu irmão."

Draco arriscou um relance à face de Harry, e então desejou não ter feito isso. A testa de Harry tinha linhas severas e a boca estava apertada, mas com seus olhos, ele estava gritando continuamente, e simplesmente não deixando o som sair.

"Isso não significa que você precisa arriscar sua vida, Sr. Potter," Disse McGonagall. Ela cruzou os braços.

_Gata velha intrometida_, Draco pensou. Ele desejou que tivesse sido Professor Snape quem tinha achado eles. Pelo menos ele teria entendido a intensa necessidade de Harry ir caçar seu irmão. Ele tinha compartilhado a mente de Harry.

Assim como Draco, e ele entendia que Harry não seria desviado de seu caminho agora. A melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer era ficar quieto e ir junto na missão de salvamento, de forma que Harry teria pelo menos uma pessoa lá que entendia ele, uma que não poderia ser possuída e voltada contra ele. Caso contrário, Draco sabia, ele iria onde quer que Riddle tivesse levado seu irmão - muito provavelmente para a Câmara Secreta - sozinho. E Draco não deixaria isso acontecer.

"Significa," Disse Harry. Ele estava falando agora por entre dentes, como se ele também estivesse com uma dor de cabeça, e sua cobra se mexia em seu braço, expondo a cabeça pela barra da manga dele. "Eu sou a melhor pessoa para salvá-lo, por razões que eu não posso perder o tempo para explicar a você."

"Diretor Dumbledore - " McGonagall começou.

Harry riu. O som era melancólico para Draco, totalmente frio. Soou muito com a risada que ele tinha ouvido Tom Riddle soltar, durante a batalha quando Harry lutou contra ele e Draco pairou nas sombras, com permissão de assistir, mas não de ajudar. Ele se aproximou mais de Harry. Tinha quase lhe deixado louco não poder ajudar. Ele apertou a garrafa, e sentiu as luzes mudando e apertando contra sua palma.

"O Diretor tomou decisões sobre as quais você sabia, Professora," Disse Harry. "E você sabe o que ele diria se você fosse até ele. Ele poderia concordar em ajudar - mas ele nunca voltaria atrás nessas escolhas. E é por causa dessas escolhas que eu tenho que ir atrás de Connor."

Draco piscou. _Ele culpava Dumbledore por isto? Eu nunca notei isso quando eu estava na mente dele. Isto é uma coisa recente? Por que ele não me contou? Onde ele descobriu isto?_ A curiosidade o preencheu, e ajudou um pouco a diminuir a dor de cabeça.

McGonagall empalideceu, prova de que ela sabia sobre o que Harry estava falando. Os olhos dela se fecharam, e ela pareceu enfrentar um debate interno. Draco franziu o cenho. _Nós teremos muitas coisas sobre o que conversar quando nós terminarmos de lutar com Tom Riddle, Harry, especificamente sobre por que você pôde confiar na Diretora da Grifinória, quem pararia você de fazer o que você precisa. _Ele se aproximou novamente de Harry, desta vez perto do ombro direito dele, perto o bastante para sentir a respiração de Harry e a leve aura fria que ele estava liberando. O gelo tinha alcançado o teto agora. Draco tocou o ombro de Harry, esperando que estivesse frio, também, e então vacilou. A pele dele parecia estar febril.

E isso piorava quanto mais Professora McGonagall demorava em sua dúvida sobre pará-los ou não.

_Rápido,_ Draco pensou na direção dela. _Nos negue e deixe Harry machucar você, ou saia do caminho e deixe-o fazer o que tem que fazer. Mas não faça isto. Você não nota que está machucando ele? _

McGonagall começou, como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, e por um momento olhou diretamente para ele. Draco sorriu maliciosamente quando olhou nos olhos dela. Isso a fez franzir o cenho, e ela se voltou para Harry.

"Eu esperarei uma hora antes de ir falar com o Diretor," Ela disse quietamente. "Este é todo o tempo eu posso lhe dar."

"Brilhante," Disse Harry, em uma voz que fez Draco estremecer como privou a palavra de todo seu significado, e então virou e foi em direção as masmorras de Sonserina. Draco o seguiu, olhando para trás de vez em quando para a Diretora da Grifinória. Ela ainda tinha uma carranca engessada em sua face, mas não parecia que iria voltar atrás em sua palavra. Grifinórios não voltavam, normalmente.

Draco olhou à frente, para as costas de Harry e seu passo largo e determinado, e por um momento desejou saber se deveria teimar em parar para procurar Professor Snape.

Então ele balançou a cabeça. _Não. Harry tem que prosseguir e fazer isto, e o machucará mais se eu o segurar. Vá em frente agora, Draco. Pelo menos você estará lá quando o mundo explodir. _

* * *

Uma vez que eles chegaram no dormitório da Sonserina - o qual estava vazio, por sorte, já que todo o mundo já tinha ido jantar - Harry se moveu rapidamente. Ele correu até o malão ao pé de sua cama e abriu-o, tirando de dentro um bracelete preto que fez Draco piscar. Mas ele viu a serpente prateada no objeto quando Harry girou-o, e sorriu ligeiramente. Era uma boa arma para levar em uma Câmara onde ele poderia ter de batalhar contra um basilisco.

Pensando isso, Draco procurou no fundo de seu malão pelo que ele precisava, e tinha acabado de achar quando percebeu que Harry estava saindo do quarto.

"Harry!" Ele gritou, se levantando.

Harry olhou para ele, e Draco viu seus olhos como janelas lacradas. "O que?"

"Eu vou com você," Draco disse.

Harry não disse nada por um momento, mas o ar ao seu redor ficou frio o bastante para Draco ver a respiração dele quando ele falou. "Não," Ele disse quietamente. "Eu não arriscarei sua vida. Você vai ficar aqui. Você pode ir contar para Professor Snape o que está acontecendo. Na realidade, eu preferiria que ele soubesse antes do Diretor."

Provavelmente _seria_ uma boa idéia, Draco pensou, mas ele sabia que outra pessoa teria que fazer isto. "Não," Ele disse. Ele removeu a garrafa de seu bolso e colocou-a suavemente na mesa próxima à sua cama. Ele não queria arriscar que ela quebrasse. Ele se virou para Harry. "Eu vou com você," Ele repetiu.

Harry abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente, e Draco sentiu a dor em sua sobrancelha quando Harry aumentou seu poder. Quando Harry falou, ele soou mais como Tom Riddle do que com ele próprio.

"Eu poderia nocauteá-lo e deixá-lo desamparado no chão, Draco. Eu poderia acertá-lo com um feitiço que não deixaria você se lembrar de qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido. Eu poderia lançar _Imperio_ em você e fazê-lo ir imediatamente a Snape e dizer tudo o que eu quisesse. Dado tudo isso, por que você insistente em resistir?"

Draco olhou para a garrafa. Não havia um rastro de vermelho, que mostraria a raiva de Harry com ele. Roxo e verde dançavam em uma mistura feroz que fazia o vidro parecer um céu pouco antes de uma tempestade.

"Porque você realmente não faria nada disso comigo," Ele disse, e olhou novamente para Harry. "Eu confio em você."

Harry fechou os olhos. "Eu nunca deveria ter lhe dado essa maldita coisa," Ele murmurou, repetindo o lamento freqüente.

Draco esperou.

"Eu tenho que fazer isto sozinho," Harry disse suavemente. "Você sabe o que eu sou, Draco, o que eu fui treinado para ser. Eu tenho que entrar na Câmara e salvar Connor, e eu plenamente espero que eu possa morrer. Não há nada que diga que um outro tenha que vir e morrer comigo. Por que você quereria fazer isso?"

"Porque minha lealdade é a você," Disse Draco. "Não a Connor, ou Dumbledore, ou todas as merdas de idéias que sua família possa ter tido." Ele foi pego de surpresa ao notar que estava tremendo, e tentou desativar a emoção tensa que o preencheu sustentando o objeto que ele tinha recobrado do fundo do malão. "E porque eu sou o único aqui com um cérebro realmente funcionando."

Harry piscou ao ver o espelho. "O que - "

"Eu sentia você pensar que a cobra era um basilisco," disse Draco calmamente. "E um espelho é, se não uma arma efetiva contra um basilisco, pelo menos melhor que entrar lá de mãos vazias. "

Os olhos de Harry ficaram amedrontadoramente apagados novamente, e ele fez um gesto que poderia ter indicado sua magia, ou sua cobra, ou o bracelete preto que ele tinha deslizado em seu braço direito. "Eu dificilmente estou entrando lá de mãos vazias. " Ele esticou o braço para pegar o espelho. "Mas eu poderia levar isso. Obrigado."

"E você já está levando muitas coisas," Disse Draco, colocando o espelho em seu pano e o pano no bolso. "Eu levarei isto para você."

Harry o encarou por um longo, longo momento. Então balançou a cabeça e sussurrou, "Por que?"

Draco bufou. "Você realmente quer discutir isto agora, enquanto Riddle está fazendo Merlin sabe o que com seu irmão?"

Ele se arrependeu pelo que tinha dito um momento depois, quando Harry inspirou violentamente e fechou os olhos, agarrando os lados de sua cabeça. Então ele conseguiu abrir os olhos molhados e focalizá-los em Draco. "Eu acho que sim. Eu não quero machucá-lo, e eu não quero deixá-lo ir comigo, também. Por favor, Draco. Eu tenho que saber. Você diz que sua lealdade é a mim. Você desafiou seu pai e o manipulou por mim. Você se recusou a deixar nossa amizade até mesmo quando eu deixei claro o que eu queria isso. _Por que?_"

Draco engoliu. Suas mãos estavam tremendo. Não ajudava que sua resposta mais verdadeira parecesse insana, até mesmo para ele.

"Porque você é o _Harry_," Ele disse. "Você é _você_. Isso é tudo que eu realmente sei, Harry. Eu gosto de você e eu sou leal a você, e se você não me amarrar ou me obliviar ou aparatar longe de mim neste momento, então eu vou com você."

Harry fechou os olhos. Draco ficou em silêncio um longo momento, inseguro de que seria a resposta dele. Ele quase poderia sentir a pressão na cabeça dele apressando Harry a seguir a estrada para a Câmara. Se ele escolhesse trilhar esta estrada sozinho, apesar dos argumentos fervorosos de Draco, realmente não havia nada que Draco pudesse fazer para pará-lo.

E ele não _queria_ pará-lo, se Harry tomasse a decisão de ir sozinho, ele pensou. Essa era a diferença entre ele e alguém como Professora McGonagall - ou talvez Dumbledore, se Harry realmente tivesse descoberto algo perturbador sobre o Diretor. Ele _confiava_ em Harry. Ele confiava que ele tomasse a decisão certa. Ele não tinha medo do poder dele exceto em um senso abstrato. Ele não achava que Harry tinha que ser amarrado e coagido a trilhar a estrada certa. Qualquer estrada que ele escolhesse caminhar era, por definição, a certa.

_E eu sou tão criança, parado aqui pensando tais pensamentos Grifinórios. _

Mas era a verdade. E os pais de Draco sempre tinham lhe ensinado nunca a mentir a si próprio. Pelo menos ele sabia que ele _tinha_ pensamentos Grifinórios, e poderia colocá-los em uso ao invés de evitá-los.

"Obrigado."

Draco abriu os olhos, e viu Harry com uma mão estendida para ele. Ele se apressou para apertá-la, antes que Harry pudesse mudar de idéia, e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, tentando não mostrar quão profundamente aliviado ele estava por Harry não ter simplesmente descartado sua oferta e o forçado de alguma maneira a ficar ali. Ele não podia nem mesmo imaginar o tormento de Harry, demorando aqui em cima enquanto Connor estava em perigo, mas ele teria sentido uma sombra lânguida disto, se ele tivesse que ficar aqui enquanto Harry entrava naquele mesmo perigo.

Harry virou a cabeça de forma que seu nariz roçou o cabelo de Draco. "Além disso," Ele somou, "Sylarana acabou de me lembrar que eu não sei de fato o caminho para a Câmara, correndo assim porta a fora e esperando chegar lá primeiro não funcionaria."

O riso de Draco estava baixo. No meio de tudo isso, e até mesmo pensando em enfrentar Tom Riddle e um basilisco, ele poderia sentir uma grande esperança o enchendo. Ele pôs de lado a maioria dela naquele momento e disse, "Tem algum jeito de você descobrir? O que você estava planejando fazer, de qualquer maneira, se você fosse sozinho?"

"Apenas ir para o banheiro das meninas onde todos os ataques aconteceram e vasculhar," Disse Harry. "A entrada para a Câmara está lá, mas eu não sei _onde_. Riddle tirou as recordações de mim - "

Abruptamente, ele gelou, e Draco percebeu que Sylarana provavelmente estava falando na mente dele. Ele se segurou. Ele tinha ciúmes da conexão da Locusta com Harry, claro que ele tinha, mas agora não era o momento para expressar isto.

"O que é?" Ele perguntou, quando Harry continuou olhando para o vazio, a face em branco.

"Sylarana não acha que Riddle tirou minhas recordações sobre abrir a Câmara com ele, ou as destruiu," Disse Harry, com lábios obviamente entorpecidos. "Ela acha que ele as pôs na caixa. Teria sido o lugar mais conveniente para ele as armazenar, e agora que ela pensou nisto, ela pôde se lembrar de pequenas sensações naquela parte de minha mente de quando eu petrifiquei Neville."

Draco apertou a mão de Harry novamente, convulsivamente. Ele tinha visto a caixa quando ele estava conectado à mente de Harry. Não era algo que ele desejasse ver novamente. Tinha o amedrontado mais do que Riddle, de seu próprio modo. Riddle era uma ameaça aberta. A caixa era uma que ficava a espreita.

"Você tem que abrir ela?" Ele perguntou.

Harry parou novamente, conversando aparentemente com Sylarana. "Ela me deixará abrir," Disse Harry, "mas ela teme que eu seja subjugado pelas recordações sem alguém para me ancorar, e ela estará ocupada esperando para fechar a caixa novamente assim que eu achar as recordações que eu preciso." Ele inspirou o ar profundamente, e seus olhos encontraram os de Draco. "E ela diz que ela pode ligar você, brevemente, a minha mente, já que você já se conectou uma vez a mim. Você pode me manter firme enquanto eu entro na caixa?"

Draco nem mesmo hesitou antes de acenar com a cabeça. Ele não queria ver a caixa. Ele não estava completamente seguro de que ele queria ver dentro da cabeça de Harry.

Mas ele sabia, que mais do que qualquer uma dessas coisas, que ele não queria ver Harry morto.

"Obrigado," Harry sussurrou, e estendeu a mão. Ele estava tremendo ligeiramente. Draco imaginou se ele estava com medo da caixa, ou de perder Connor, ou de deixar Draco entrar em sua cabeça. Provavelmente um pouco dos três, Draco pensou, enquanto assistia Sylarana deslizar pelo braço de Harry.

Ele respirou fundo, e tentou se preparar, enquanto Sylarana se enrolava sobre seu pulso, atando as mãos deles.

Nada poderia tê-lo preparado.

Ele mergulhou no meio de algo dourado e brilhante e barulhento, era um campo escuro inundado de brilho. Ele poderia ver pouco através de tudo aquilo, e ele dificilmente poderia ouvir alguma coisa através da canção ensurdecedora. Draco estremeceu. A canção era bonita, mas tão _alta_… como Harry dormia com isto na cabeça?

_"Eu ajudo ele." _

Draco saltou e se virou. Um tipo diferente de fogo dourado brilhava no meio do ouro ardente, e ele percebeu que era Sylarana. Ele estava ouvindo a voz dela, e mesmo ela sibilando e ele sabendo que definitivamente não era sua língua, ele ainda a entendia. Ele soltou um pequeno suspiro. _Espere até eu falar para meu Pai sobre isto. Ele nunca acreditará. _

Se _eu falasse para ele. Se ele tentasse usar isto para machucar Harry…_

_E foi ele quem machucou Harry em primeiro lugar. Se não fosse pelo diário, nada disto teria acontecido. _

Draco focalizou no problema a sua frente. Ele tinha seus próprios pensamentos confusos, sim, mas a coisa importante agora era Harry. Ele seguiu a linha dourada até alcançar a caixa. Ao lado dela estava uma camada brilhante de escuridão e ouro que Draco suspeitava que era Harry, ou uma representação dele. A caixa parecia ruim como sempre, entretanto desta vez, em vez das fechaduras que Draco pensava que ela tinha possuído, ela brilhava com as voltas que a Locusta tinha dado ao redor dela.

_"Você está pronto, Harry?"_ Ela perguntou, e a voz de Harry deu um consentimento suave de todos lugares ao redor deles. Draco sentiu Sylarana virar sua atenção a ele. _"Segure-o enquanto ele mergulha."_

Draco acenou com a cabeça, e avançou, enrolando seus braços ao redor da camada de escuridão e ouro. Parecia ser bastante.

Sylarana se mexeu, e relaxou seu aperto ao redor da caixa, e ela se abriu.

Draco sentiu o medo o agarrar quando a tampa começou a se erguer um pouco, e escuridão e frio desceram ao redor deles. Mas Harry estava entrando nela, estava se retorcendo sem medo entre as recordações armazenadas lá, procurando as que ele queria, e Draco teve que ir com ele, teve que cair com ele, teve que segurá-lo firme enquanto Harry procurava.

Draco viu algumas das recordações, claro, porque não havia nenhum modo de evitar isso quando ele estava imediatamente próximo a Harry.

_Harry lendo um livro debaixo de suas cobertas pela luz do feitiço _Lumos_, estudando desesperadamente para tentar executar direito o Feitiço de Proteção, convencido de que Voldemort poderia vir amanhã tentar matar Connor, e ele não estaria pronto- _

_Lily se abaixando em frente a Harry e lhe pedindo que tentasse o feitiço novamente. Ela sabia que doía, mas a prática era o único modo de conseguir fazer isso direito. Harry acenou com a cabeça, e inspirou, e tentou o feitiço novamente. Desta vez, funcionou- _

_Lily sussurrando para Harry que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo enquanto ela acariciava a cabeça dele e o acalmava. Ele tinha quatro anos, era quase muito jovem para se lembrar, mas ele se lembrava que ele tinha discutido com Connor e sua cabeça tinha começado a doer, e tinha doído até que sua mãe veio e o acalmou com algumas palavras. Palavras eram seu remédio- _

_Remus Lupin, dizendo algo sobre abuso- _

Draco gritou. Ele estava _queimando_, o fogo atrás dele tinha avançado quando eles passaram por aquela memória. A luz dourada e a canção bonita não gostaram nada daquela memória, Draco sentiu. Ela deveria estar queimada em cinzas para nunca mais trazer problemas a Harry novamente. Não deveria ter estado na caixa.

_"Não, não deveria ter estado,"_ Disse Sylarana, sua voz além de ansiosa. _"Isso aconteceu depois que ele parou de usar a caixa. Como entrou ali? Harry? Harry!" _

Mas Harry não podia ouvir. Ele estava muito abaixo deles, Draco pensou, mergulhando mais e mais adiante na escuridão, e se ele não tivesse achado as recordações que ele precisava, então talvez ele tivesse sido pego no redemoinho de coisas semi-esquecidas que ele tinha colocado aqui, todos os ressentimentos e medos e ciúmes insignificantes.

_Ele assistiu Connor no centro das atenções, ele tão quieto e reservado que ninguém realmente pensava que ele queria atenção. E ele não queria, ele supôs, mas às vezes sim, e o segredo que ele e sua mãe compartilhavam não era o bastante. E ele tinha que deixar de pensar isso, porque então ele poderia ter ciúmes de seu irmão, e então ele poderia machucá-lo, e como ele poderia deixar isso acontecer? _

_Ele assistiu James empinar uma pipa com Connor, e desejou ser tão próximo do pai deles como Connor era. Mas James e Connor eram mais parecidos, e James realmente não entendia porque Harry gostava de livros, e por que deveria? Nem Harry nem Lily alguma vez tinham lhe contado o que eles estavam fazendo. Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para entendê-los. Mas aquele desejo irracional ainda estava lá. _

_Harry olhando para cima de onde ele tinha acabado de executar o Feitiço de Convocação, e seu pai o encarando da entrada. Harry olhou-o, desafiando James a responder de alguma maneira, a lhe perguntar o que tinha acontecido, porque ele sabia magia sem varinha, e porque ele estava mantendo isto em segredo. Ao invés disso, James se virou e fechou a porta e nunca mencionou isto novamente. E Harry viu o medo nos olhos de seu pai, e enterrou uma semente de desprezo bem abaixo da superfície de sua mente, onde nunca poderia florescer em um desprezo desenvolvido. _

_Harry se deitando na grama em frente à casa deles, exausto com toda a magia que ele tinha praticado, e começou a percorrer listas de costumes puro-sangue em sua mente. Enquanto isso, quase abaixo de seu nível de audição, uma voz gritou que ele estava cansado e queria ir para cama. Mas ele não tinha tido muita chance de estudar ontem à noite, porque Sirius e Remus tinham vindo visitá-los, e eles tiveram uma festa para celebrar o aniversário de Sirius. Ele tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido agora. Voldemort estava vindo, e ele não podia ser uma criança. _

_Ele disse seus votos, de novo e de novo, e às vezes ele os odiou violentamente, mas ele sempre pegou e extinguiu o ódio antes dele poder ir muito longe. _

Draco perseverou por tudo isso, entretanto ele suspeitou que estava chorando em seu próprio corpo, e manteve suas mãos fortemente apertadas ao redor da cintura de Harry. E então ele sentiu Harry subir novamente pela caixa, as recordações de como abrir a Câmara Secreta hospedadas em seu cérebro.

Draco pegou um olhar rápido delas, também, quando eles planaram para fora novamente, e acenou com a cabeça. Uma pia, então, com uma cobra em uma torneira, e quando um Ofidioglota mandasse ela abrir em Língua de Cobra, ela abriria. Um bom modo de proteger a Câmara de quase todo mundo menos dos descendentes de Slytherin.

Ele pensou nisso, porque as recordações que ele tinha visto tinham o deixado entorpecido com choque. Terminaria em um momento, e ele falaria com Harry, mas até então…

Ele abriu os olhos, e se achou novamente em seu próprio corpo. Sylarana estava se desenrolando da mão dele. Ela deslizou pelas vestes de Harry até o pescoço dele e se enrolou nele, sussurrando. Ou assim Draco a imaginou que o sibilo dela soaria.

Ele desejou poder entender o que ela estava dizendo. Ele desejou poder achar palavras para as emoções que ele tinha experimentado na caixa. "Eu sinto muito" não era o bastante, e nem "Harry, você está bem?" Ele realmente _quis_ dizer, "Você não quer lançar um Crucio em seus pais?" Mas ele tinha a sensação de que Harry não ia querer ouvir isso.

Harry murmurou algo em Língua de Cobra, as palavras sibiladas deslizam de sua boca em um ritmo fixo. Então ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Draco assistiu a máscara dele voltar a tomar seu lugar acima de sua dor e todas as outras coisas que ele sentia. Ele esfregou suas próprias bochechas, e sentiu lágrimas ali.

"Harry," Ele sussurrou, imaginando que este era um bom começo.

Os ombros de Harry caíram, e ele disse, "Não. Nós temos que ir salvar Connor. Ou eu tenho."

"Eu ainda vou com você," Draco reassegurou, batendo levemente em seu bolso para ter certeza que o espelho estava lá e então seguiu Harry porta a fora. "Mas eu estou preocupado com a caixa. Por que estas recordações estavam lá quando não deveriam estar? Como você poderia usar a caixa enquanto Sylarana está fechando ela?"

"Eu acho que a caixa quase abriu quando-quando aquilo aconteceu," Disse Harry, seu tom grosso com uma emoção que Draco não pôde identificar. "E eu consegui deslizar aquela memória lá dentro." Sua voz se fortaleceu. "É ridículo, de qualquer maneira. Eu me lembro agora. Remus ia acusar nossa mãe de abusar de mim." Ele bufou. "Isso é hilário, não é?"

"É a verdade," Disse Draco.

Harry se virou e olhou para ele, e Draco se calou. Harry ainda tinha a raiva fria em seus olhos, e aquela necessidade desesperada de fazer algo, de ir buscar Connor, mas ele estava tremendo a beira de uma explosão ainda maior. Não precisaria de muito para ativar aquela explosão, Draco sentiu. Vendo que as próprias recordações tinham mexido com Harry. E ele tinha olhado mais do que Draco. Merlin sabe o que mais ele tinha visto.

Draco tomou uma decisão privada naquele momento. Quando isto estivesse terminado, quando Harry recuperasse Connor e pudesse pensar em outra coisa, então ele ia _arrastar_ Harry a alguém que pudesse ajudar, a força se necessário. Professor Snape seria sua primeira escolha. Então ele iria aos seus pais. Merlin, ele iria buscar o lobisomem de Harry se ele precisasse.

Ninguém fazia _isso_ a um de seus amigos e escapava.

Harry não pareceu notar a decisão de Draco. Talvez o silêncio fosse tudo o que ele tinha querido. Ele acenou com a cabeça, seu rosto suavizando. "Obrigado por não dizer nada sobre isto, Draco."

_Isso é o que você pensa,_ Draco pensou, e seguiu Harry ao banheiro no segundo andar.

* * *

Até eles chegarem lá, claro, havia alunos vagando pelos corredores e olhando, e professores que tentavam reuni-los. Harry lançou um Feitiço de Desilusão neles antes de virarem o corredor. Draco enrugou seu nariz à sensação pouco conhecida, mas tinha que admitir que funcionava. Eles entraram no banheiro sem ninguém notá-los. Nem mesmo o fantasma de uma jovem menina que apareceu de um dos toaletes pareceu vê-los. Draco se achou ligeiramente aliviado por isso.

Harry se apressou para a pia de suas recordações e se curvou, apontando sua boca diretamente à escultura pequena da cobra. Ele sibilou. Draco assumiu que ele tinha sibilado a palavra _"Abra,"_ Já que a pia começou a girar no momento seguinte. Luz branca chamejou por um momento, tão brilhante que Draco não pôde evitar olhar nervosamente sobre seu ombro para a fantasma, e até ele olhar para frente novamente, havia um túnel no chão.

Draco fez um careta, pensando no lodo que provavelmente tinha lá em baixo.

"Venha," Disse Harry, mostrando uma falta de medo muito Grifinória, e pulou para dentro do tubo. Draco fez uma careta de resignação e saltou atrás dele.

O tubo se torcia e virava em várias direções diferentes, e lutar desesperadamente para não perder sua varinha ou o espelho não era a idéia de Draco de diversão. Ele resolutamente ignorou o lodo que entrou em suas vestes e seu desejo de gritar como um primeiro-anista. Ele chegaria no chão, e tudo estaria bem, e quando _tudo_, inclusive a parte de ajudar Harry, estivesse terminado, ele faria Harry lhe comprar algumas vestes novas.

Harry desapareceu à sua frente abruptamente. Draco tentou se preparar, mas não pôde achar nada em que se segurar.

Ele disparou para fora do tubo, e teria batido com força no chão, mas o _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _Que Harry gritou pegou-o e o segurou. Draco flutuou suavemente ao chão, bateu levemente em seu bolso para ter certeza de que o espelho ainda estava intacto, e acenou com a cabeça a Harry. A varinha de Harry chamejou com _Lumos_, mas não iluminou realmente o rosto dele; ao invés disso o fez parecer meio louco. Ele acenou com a cabeça para Draco e então avançou, seus olhos no chão à frente deles. Draco engoliu quando ouviu o ruído de algo que parecia osso sob os pés de Harry.

Mas ele tinha vindo tão longe, e até mesmo se tivesse medo, ele não voltaria e deixaria Harry simplesmente sozinho por causa disso. Ele seguiu.

Harry caminhou entre os ossos espalhados como se ele visse este tipo de coisa diariamente, e do que Draco sabia sobre a vida caseira dele, talvez ele visse - ou pior. O próprio Draco vacilou e se manteve longe dos esqueletos, entretanto seus olhos teimavam em identificá-los. Rato, camundongo, morcego…

Então ele se engasgou quando eles viram uma pele de cobra enorme à frente, se enrolando varias vezes em si mesma como a teia de uma aranha.

"O que é isso?" Ele sussurrou.

"Nós estamos lutando contra um basilisco," Harry respondeu.

Draco olhou para ele, e o achou parado com a cabeça inclinada, estudando a pele como se fosse um grupo de ingredientes de Poções a ser dissecado e cortado em suas próprias medidas. Ele se virou para olhar Draco brevemente, e Draco engoliu. Harry tinha ficado frio novamente. Na realidade, agora que ele estava notando, ele via a rajada lânguida de gelo ao redor de Harry enquanto ele avançava.

Draco não conseguia entender como Harry poderia ter feito isso, mergulhado tão profundamente na fúria fria contra Tom Riddle enquanto tinha visto suas recordações sobre seu pais e o que eles tinham feito com ele, mas ele dificilmente poderia perguntar. Eles estavam agora à beira da batalha.

Draco não tinha certeza do que achava disso. Ele tinha aceitado, de um modo vago, que ele poderia ter que lutar algum dia em uma Guerra, quando e se o Lord das Trevas voltasse. Mas aqui estava ele, com apenas doze anos - _bem, quase treze_ - entrando em um lugar onde ele sabia que teria que lutar contra um basilisco, e talvez contra o irmão possuído de Harry.

E mais, ele estava lutando contra o _Lord das Trevas_. Ou uma versão dele.

Draco supôs então que sabia onde estava se metendo. Era quase reconfortante. Ele ergueu os ombros e seguiu Harry novamente, mais confiantemente do que antes.

* * *

Ele achou Harry parado em frente a um par de serpentes de pedra enormes, as encarando. Os olhos delas brilhavam na luz do _Lumos_, e Draco sentiu um calafrio estranho em sua barriga quando percebeu que eram esmeraldas, tão verdes quanto os olhos da Locusta.

_Tão verdes quanto os olhos de Harry. _

Harry olhou para ele, seu rosto solene. "Última chance de voltar, Draco."

Draco endureceu. "Você me insulta pensando isto."

Harry sorriu fracamente. "Você tem razão. Eu sinto muito." Ele olhou para as serpentes e sibilou novamente. Draco desejou, em um momento de puro ciúme egoísta, que ele usou para se distrair de suas palmas suadas e coração acelerado, que ele pudesse entender o que Harry estava dizendo.

A parede rangeu e abriu, em uma forma denteada que lembrou a Draco da cicatriz de Harry, e as serpentes sumiram de vista. Draco avançou ligeiramente, de forma que estivesse ao lado de Harry, e eles avançaram para o que quer que estivesse esperando por eles.

* * *

**NT:** Aqui está mais um capítulo. Harry e Draco estão agora na Câmara Secreta, o que eles encontrarão lá? Connor possuído? Riddle já com seu próprio corpo? Finalmente estamos chegando no clímax do segundo ano de Harry e Connor em Hogwarts, não percam o capítulo da próxima semana! Reviews serão muuuuuitooooo bem vindas XD!

**Próximo Capítulo:** Dente por Dente


	30. Dente por Dente

**NT:** Alerta: Teremos cenas fortes neste capítulo, e talvez algumas pessoas queiram até mesmo parar de ler esta série! (o que eu espero que não aconteça)

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove: Dente por Dente **

Harry se sentiu estranho no momento em que entrou na Câmara, era como se ele tivesse se lembrado dela através da caixa: longa, reta, abarrotada de pilares e cheia de uma luz verde, com uma estátua de Salazar Slytherin no fim. Sua mente parecia se contrair, e sua cabeça começou a doer. Um momento depois, sua cicatriz chamejou de dor.

Tom Riddle estava à base da estátua, quase completamente formado, não era mais uma memória, mas um jovem homem de cabelos escuros. Ele segurava Connor pelo pescoço, uma mão sobre a cicatriz dele. Aos seus pés estava o diário, e um elo grosso, verde como a luz, verde como o _Avada Kedavra_, se esticava entre o livro e sua mão.

"Harry Potter," Disse Riddle. "Bem-vindo. Eu estava _esperando_ por você." Ele segurou sua mão mais firmemente sobre a cicatriz de Connor.

Harry chamou sua magia. Ela rugiu ao seu redor, transformando o chão imediatamente em gelo -

E caindo na armadilha de Riddle.

Harry sentiu sua magia se afastar dele, aparentemente vertendo por sua cicatriz e indo em direção a Riddle, traçando a rota que ele devia ter usado quando fugiu da mente de Harry depois da primeira batalha deles. Riddle inclinou sua cabeça para trás e riu enquanto absorvia a magia, e sua imagem oscilou e ficou mais forte. Ao mesmo tempo, o elo entre o diário e sua mão chamejou a vida, e Connor gritou e começou a se retorcer de dor.

Harry engasgou quando compartilhou a angústia de seu gêmeo, fluindo pela conexão que ele supôs que sempre tinham compartilhado em virtude de nascer ao mesmo tempo, mas a qual ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Vagamente, através da agonia, ele ouviu as palavras de Dumbledore novamente, falando da contaminação de feitiço.

_"Nós esperávamos preservá-lo dos possíveis perigos de compartilhar este tipo de laço com seu gêmeo, mas já que vocês são gêmeos, e não simples irmãos de sangue, a conexão é extremamente difícil de bloquear. Parece que até agora o laço só o protegeu, e eu fico contente e grato por isso. Mas, por favor, não confie nisto." _

Agora o laço havia sido virado contra eles. E a magia de Harry continuou surgindo em resposta à ameaça, tentando protegê-lo, e mais dela fluía para Riddle, e mais dor fluía dele para Connor e de Connor para Harry. Estava mais intensa desta vez, já que a explosão inicial de magia tinha sido mais forte. Harry poderia ver o mundo pulsando ao seu redor.

"No diário, eu acho," Riddle meditou em voz alta. "Sim, eu poderia pôr ambos lá, e quem pensaria em procurá-los ali? Ou talvez eu coloque apenas você lá, já que eu preferiria prender seu gêmeo no próprio corpo por mais algum tempo. Afinal de contas, ele é meu maior inimigo."

Harry não poderia ter respondido mesmo se tivesse tentado. A dor em sua cabeça era violenta, e nem mesmo o fogo e a canção da fênix poderiam se comparar. Ele sentiu seus músculos tremendo, sua boca se contorcendo. Uma linha fina de saliva marcou seus lábios. Ele estava sofrendo, e seu irmão estava sofrendo, e ele não podia fazer _nada_.

"Não machuque ele, seu bastardo!"

Mas ele estava atento o bastante para saber quando Draco saiu de seu lado, varinha em mãos e face contorcida em uma mistura de fúria e medo que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. A varinha dele vibrou, e ele rosnou, _"Incendio!"_

O diário começou a fumegar, antes de Riddle gesticular preguiçosamente, uma vez, e o fogo se apagou. Ele sorriu para Draco. "Você pensou que poderia me parar, menininho? Eu tenho certeza que - "

Não foi o bastante para terminar. Mas foi o bastante para fazer uma pausa no elo, já que a mão de Riddle tinha saído da cicatriz de Connor para apagar o fogo. E uma pequena interrupção era tudo o que Harry precisava.

Ele se levantou e chamou sua magia, mergulhando profundamente, recolhendo tudo o que ele podia e a puxando para fora ao seu redor. Qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer que não fosse corrompido ou controlado por Riddle poderia ser valioso nesta batalha.

As paredes ao seu redor viraram gelo, e então racharam e quebraram, desabando em fragmentos congelados. No mesmo momento, o bracelete esquentou, e Harry sentiu a magia escapando do controle de Riddle. Ele sentiu ela lhe perguntando o que ele queria, tentando seguir os desejos dele.

Riddle sibilou, e Harry ouviu suas palavras. _"Venha, criatura de Slytherin, obedeça seu mestre e Herdeiro de Slytherin!"_ As sombras atrás da estátua de Slytherin começaram a se agitar.

Harry ignorou a tentação de também falar em Língua de Cobra, e controlar o basilisco. Ele tinha certeza de que Riddle tinha falado a verdade, e ele não seria capaz disso. Ao invés, ele pediu a sua magia, _Eu quero algo que destruirá o diário. Algo que comerá ele. _

O ar a sua frente ficou escuro, como se ele tivesse criado um buraco no meio da luz, e então Harry viu um par de mandíbulas pretas. Elas não estavam ligadas a boca nenhuma, mas elas planaram para o diário. Riddle as viu e rosnou, esticando uma mão.

_"Reducto!"_ Ele gritou, e as mandíbulas estremeceram uma vez, entretanto elas obstinadamente tentaram continuar avançando. Harry brevemente mudou sua atenção para longe delas. Ele sabia que elas manteriam Riddle ocupado por pelo menos outro momento, e a dor feroz em sua cabeça lhe urgia a tentar resgatar Connor.

_Por que você deveria fazer isso?_ Esta era a voz fria, e tinha mais ódio nela do que Harry já tinha ouvido antes. _Ele é a causa de sua dor. Ele é a razão de você sofrer como sofreu, antes e agora. Você sabe o que seus pais fizeram com você em nome dele. _

Harry sentia as recordações vibrarem nos buracos onde ele as tinha enterrado, prontas para deslizar mais uma vez para sua consciência. Ele as ignorou. Ele não podia dispor de escutá-las, nem à voz fria. Ele escutaria quando pudesse, e então ele tinha certeza que descobriria que o que seus pais tinham feito com ele era pelo bem de todos.

Ele moveu sua mão em um semicírculo descendente, enviando o frio violentamente para frente. Acertou o basilisco que estava emergindo, e a criatura gritou em Língua de Cobra, sacudindo sua cabeça verde. Harry pegou um olhar rápido das presas longas e finas e dos olhos amarelos, e baixou a cabeça.

"Pegue o espelho!" Ele sibilou a Draco, esperando que não tivesse falado em Língua de Cobra. Ele não falou, ou Draco foi rápido o bastante para entender o que precisava fazer. Ele puxou o espelho de seu bolso com dedos que tremiam pelo frio.

Harry finalmente voltou a Riddle quando o fragmento de Voldemort destruiu as mandíbulas pretas que ele tinha enviado, e tentou tocar na testa de Connor novamente. Harry se concentrou intensamente, e falou para sua magia com toda força de sua vontade. _Vá buscar meu irmão. Eu quero ele. Eu o quero ao meu lado. _

Ao seu redor, um vento começou a uivar, trazendo mais frio. A voz fria rosnou para ele. _Você poderia fazer muito mais com ela. Por que você não faz? Nós podemos - _

Harry trancou isto fora de sua consciência e focalizou toda sua atenção em Connor, deitado no chão, pálido e imóvel, da cicatriz dele estava escorrendo um líquido vermelho que Harry não achava que era completamente sangue. _Venha para mim, irmão. Venha aqui. Venha _aqui_! _

O vento se espalhou mais ao seu redor, arremessando granizo e pedaços de neve no chão. Girou ao redor de Connor, e ele se mexeu e gemeu. Harry se concentrou, lançando sua magia nesta tarefa, esperando que fosse forte o suficiente para trazer Connor de volta em segurança.

Infelizmente, Riddle virou neste momento e colocou sua mão de novo na cicatriz de Connor, tentando renovar seu elo com o diário. Mas ele sibilou ao basilisco. _"Ataque-os. Mate o que cheira a giz. Deixe o outro vivo." _

Harry olhou rapidamente para o lado, para ver Draco segurando o espelho, pronto, e então tocou seu braço esquerdo. "Sylarana? Você está acordada?"

Ele poderia sentí-la, mas lenta, lutando. Ela era tão afetada pelo frio da magia de Harry quanto o basilisco, a enviando em um entorpecimento. Harry soltou uma maldição baixinho e tentou pensar em feitiços de fogo.

"Você vai perder, Harry Potter," Riddle se regozijou, enquanto o basilisco deslizava adiante, em um labirinto de movimento. "E você sabe por que? Eu estou absorvendo o poder do seu irmão até mesmo agora, e o seu através dele. Eu vou comê-lo vivo, e então colocarei você no diário, e possuirei ele novamente. Uma história tão trágica, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu perdendo seu irmão, e saindo da Câmara sozinho com tal cicatriz em sua alma. E com alguém olhando através de seus olhos, assim como eu estive nos últimos cinco meses… "

_Cinco meses Connor ficou sozinho com aquele louco dentro da cabeça. Cinco meses que ele lutou, gritou, e ninguém pôde ouvi-lo. _

Harry fechou os olhos, e então os abriu. Ele pôde sentir sua magia surgindo como asas, como só tinha acontecido uma vez antes, quando ele enfrentou Voldemort no corpo de Quirrell. Entretanto, desta vez, ele enfrentava só um fragmento de Voldemort, e parecia haver esperança deles serem mais parelhos em poder.

Draco segurou o espelho alto, indo mais perto de Harry, entretanto ele tremia ao toque do frio ascendente. O basilisco veio lentamente, e Draco inclinou o espelho para ele.

_"Feche seus olhos!"_ Riddle comandou abruptamente em Língua de Cobra, e Harry viu o brilho amarelo desaparecer quando o basilisco fechou os olhos. Um momento depois, sua língua saiu, caçando eles pelo cheiro. Então escorregou diretamente a Draco.

_"Sai!"_ Harry gritou, empurrando Draco, o fazendo cair para o lado. Ele retrocedeu, sentindo sua magia crescer de um modo absurdo, reunida pelo seu medo por Connor, seu medo por Draco, seu medo de Riddle, e sua raiva por ter que batalhar contra Riddle deste modo.

Ele focalizou tudo isso em uma enorme explosão, através do elo de Enigma e sua cicatriz, e desta vez penetrou por qualquer proteção que Riddle tivesse criado. A cabeça de Riddle voou para trás, e ele caiu no chão com um grito. O diário voou na parede mais distante. Connor gemeu debilmente, sua cicatriz ainda escorrendo, e tentou rastejar na direção de Harry. Harry deu um passo adiante para ajudá-lo.

E então Draco gritou.

Harry girou para ele, seu coração batendo violentamente em seu peito. O basilisco tinha conseguido encurralar Draco contra um dos pilares que sustentavam a Câmara. Estava balançando sua imensa cabeça em uma dança mortal, suas presas ressaltadas e brilhantes.

Harry sentiu sua mente limpar e só conseguiu ver a visão a sua frente. Ele tinha muita certeza de que ele, ele, pudesse levar uma mordida do basilisco e sobreviver devido a sua magia. Ele correu para a serpente, deixando as vibrações de seus pés distraírem ela, e gritou insultos em Língua de Cobra. Ele minorou o frio que estava projetando enquanto corria. Ele queria que a cobra enorme pensasse que ele era um alvo fácil.

O basilisco projetou sua língua para fora e se virou para ele. Talvez tivesse obedecido a proibição de Riddle para não matá-lo, mas seus sibilos falavam de fome e desejo de sangue, e Riddle ainda estava tentando se recuperar da explosão de Harry, em vez de comandar a cobra de Slytherin. O basilisco veio para Harry.

Harry levantou seu braço esquerdo na direção daquelas presas, sua respiração superficial e rápida, seus pensamentos cristalinos. Ele ia fazer isto. Ele poderia levar a mordida quando Draco não podia. Ele tinha certeza de que não sacrificaria sua vida. Ele estava -

_"Não! Meu! Meu humano! Eu defendo ele de outras cobras!" _

Sylarana desceu pela manga de Harry, e quando o basilisco baixou sua cabeça, ela se arremessou para fora, se enrolando ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela cravou suas presas, uma e então duas vezes.

O basilisco gritou em Língua de Cobra, um som de agonia que fez Harry quer se encolher. Ele assistiu maravilhado enquanto o veneno da Locusta entrava em vigor, e a cobra começava a se contrair e convulsionar, se chacoalhando violentamente enquanto Sylarana mordia repetidamente, sibilando em vingança.

Então o basilisco foi ao chão e rolou, ainda convulsionando, esmagando Sylarana entre seu pescoço e o chão.

Harry caiu de joelhos, gritando, quando ela morreu, e a caixa estourou aberta.

Todas as luzes da Câmara se apagaram. Harry estava ajoelhado sozinho na escuridão, e gritava enquanto a dor percorria seus membros, pior do que o _Crucio_, subindo e descendo e as teias de sua mente tremulavam inutilmente em sua cabeça, enchendo seus pensamentos de flashes igualmente inúteis de luz e canção de fênix e votos e recordações.

_Então ele poderá ser extraordinário… _

_Sylarana se enrolando ao redor dele e exigindo Sapos de Chocolate… _

_Connor sorrindo para ele quando eles fizeram sete anos, e apagando as velas no bolo deles, então franzindo o cenho novamente quando elas chamejaram de novo apesar do que todo o ar de seus pulmões podia fazer… _

_Sirius franzindo o cenho para ele quando Harry exigiu ouvir contos sobre costumes puro-sangue, não entendendo, lhe dizendo que ele tinha deixado tudo sobre os Black para trás e aconselhando seu afilhado a fazer o mesmo… _

Garras cortaram o interior de seu crânio, rasgaram e picaram seu cérebro, e sua visão e mundo ficaram esmagados e retorcidos. Dentro dele, a voz fria riu e se ergueu, livre dos golfos profundos de sua prisão.

_Eu lhe disse! Eu lhe disse que você podia fazer muito mais. Você gostaria de ver a magia que eles esconderam de você? Não contentes em amarrar e segurar sua personalidade, eles também esconderam seu poder - _

E então a voz fria foi silenciada, porque um _eu_ diferente tinha vindo da caixa.

Não tinha voz. Não tinha ostentação. Harry podia sentir sua raiva, entretanto, e o frio daquela raiva.

Ele abriu seus olhos para ver Draco preso no gelo, o basilisco morto congelado, e fogo azul e branco cortando a escuridão e correndo para Tom Riddle e Connor. Em um momento, Connor, também, era uma estátua de gelo, e então a magia subiu sobre Tom Riddle e o diário e os encarou.

Riddle fitou-a por um longo momento. Então ele balançou a cabeça para olhar para Harry, e seus olhos pareciam loucos.

"Não era ele," Ele disse. "Nunca foi ele. Era _você_, deveria ter sido, e a natureza da nossa conexão-"

O eu silencioso tinha agüentado o bastante. Ele desceu e se transformou em uma cobra, uma jibóia, tão negra que os olhos de Harry sangraram quando ele olhou para ela. Sua própria voz estava distante agora, um grito choroso, pior do que um animal chutado produziria. Ele não poderia fazer nada mais do que assistir. Ele não estava no controle agora. O eu silencioso sim.

Ela enrolou Tom Riddle e quebrou suas costelas com um aperto, quebrou seu corpo recém formado com outro, e então sua vida com um terceiro. Então a cobra o colocou no chão, esticou suas mandíbulas, e o comeu. Harry sentiu, distantemente, aquele poder frio se acalmar dentro dele, devorado por sua própria magia, acrescentando a sua força.

A cobra se aproximou do diário e comeu-o também, rasgando-o e absorvendo toda migalha de magia dentro de suas páginas. Harry sentiu um ponto breve de resistência no centro do livro, um ponto que parecia auto-atento, esquisitamente parecido com um pedaço de alma, tentando escapar. Mas a cobra esmagou-o totalmente, tirou-o de sua magia, e então desprezou a autoconsciência. Ela fugiu, lamentando, nua e solitária, e se esfarrapando enquanto voava. Harry não achou que iria muito longe na Câmara antes se dissolver.

Ele ficou ajoelhado lá, e gritou, e a dor era muito grande.

A magia veio, deslizando para ele. Harry podia sentir ela o observando. Por um momento, ele teve toda a atenção dela no meio daquela Câmara congelada. Ele desejou saber, esquisitamente calmo, a dor deixando-o meio louco, se ela o destruiria também, não precisando mais de seu corpo como abrigo.

Ele ofegou quando fragmentos da canção da fênix machucaram-no como vidro em seu intestino, lhe fazendo lembrar de que tinha jurado salvar Connor. Ele não podia deixar a magia ferir Connor. Ele já tinha deixado ela congelar ele. Ele tinha que controlá-la.

Ele ergueu uma mão. Seus dedos estavam azuis pelo gelo na luz branca do frio que marcava a magia, e parecia absurdamente pequena. Ele avançou para esta imensa força que tinha saído de alguma maneira de dentro dele, esta força que o aterrorizava e que ele deveria dominar, e esperou. Ele poderia se ouvir gritando, em algum lugar, mas não era importante. Sua garganta pinicava e doía com as partículas de gelo que tinham deslizado por ela, mas isso não era importante, também.

O eu silencioso não falou na voz fria novamente; nem voltou para seu corpo e o deixou fazer o que ele quisesse com ele. Ao invés disso, lhe mostrou imagens.

_Lily o instruindo repetidamente em seus votos, repetindo eles eternamente quando ele hesitava. _

_Harry executando feitiços e azarações moderadas em si mesmo enquanto aprendia a resistir a dor física, porque algum dia ele sofreria dor assim no campo de batalha, e ele tinha que conseguir ir em frente. _

_A batalha contra os Lestranges, e como ele tinha dado todo o crédito a Connor, e como isso não era justo, era mais do que injusto, era cruel e errado. _

_Sua inveja de Connor por estar na Grifinória. _

_Sua inveja de Connor por ser o favorito dos pais deles. _

_Seu ódio de Dumbledore, por concordar com ele e usá-lo como um sacrifício, e lhe dar a Espada de Gryffindor, que tinha o queimado. _

Os fragmentos da canção da fênix em sua mente mexeram e sacudiram, tentando se reafirmar. Harry tinha a muito tempo perdido o fôlego para gritar, mas ele se ajoelhou, mãos na cabeça, ofegando e tremendo. Ele não podia odiar Connor do modo que o eu da caixa queria. Como ele poderia? Connor era uma criança, e tinha até mesmo sido possuído por Riddle como ele, e tinha sido uma vítima de seus pais como ele.

_Mas como ele podia odiar seus pais? _

Uma corrente absurda de imagens lhe respondeu.

_Eles o ignorando em favor de Connor. _

_Não sabendo nada sobre sua magia sem varinha, ou o elogiando por mantê-la em segredo. _

_A decepção deles quando eles não puderam trocá-lo da Sonserina para a Grifinória. _

_A suspeita de Lily pela coruja dos Malfoys, se poderiam confiar nos amigos de Harry para não traí-los. _

_O modo que eles tinham aceitado a história no ano passado, o modo que Dumbledore tinha aceitado a história no ano passado, sobre Connor derrotar Voldemort, e ninguém nunca perguntar se Harry tinha se ferido ou sofrido naquela batalha, e ninguém soube quanto tempo ele havia lutado contra ele. _

_Seus pais não indo vê-lo na ala hospitalar quando ele tinha lutado com Riddle e ficado inconsciente por uma semana. _

_Connor mentindo sobre ir vê-lo. _

Ele não podia evitar isso! Ele estava possuído! Harry se sentiu começar a dissolver e rasgar naquela verdade. Ele tinha que pensar como sempre tinha pensado, ou qual era o valor das coisas? Ele não podia possivelmente pensar mal de Connor. Não era normal ele fazer isso. Ele tinha que se lembrar disso. As coisas que a magia queria que ele pensasse não eram verdade.

Mas a magia lhe apresentou continuamente as verdades, ciúmes e ressentimentos que ele tinha esquecido, o tratamento que ele nunca deveria ter tido que suportar, e o machucou mais, até mesmo com as verdades que ele conhecia. Harry podia sentir sua mente começar a se desfazer, empurrando e puxando entre essas duas forças adversárias.

Quando ele ouviu a canção começar, ele pensou que estava imaginando ela, ou que a teia dourada em sua cabeça tinha ficado mais forte. Ele ofegou e ergueu os olhos para o teto da Câmara de onde a música vinha, piscando para tirar o sangue dos olhos de forma que pudesse ver.

Fawkes voava em círculos lá, segurando algo longo e brilhante em suas garras. Com ele veio o fogo, e com ele veio a luz, e ele voou mais baixo e pousou no ombro de Harry, derrubando a Espada de Gryffindor não muito longe dos pés dele, era como se toda a beleza do mundo tivesse entrado na Câmara Secreta.

A fênix curvou a cabeça e lamentou na têmpora de Harry. Suas lágrimas derreteram o gelo que tinha começado a cobrir o cabelo de Harry, e Harry tocou-a e apertou convulsivamente as penas mornas. A magia hesitou.

Ele sentiu um terceiro movimento em sua cabeça, se inserindo suavemente entre ele e os fragmentos esfarrapados de seu dever, e bloqueando a magia de lhe mostrar quaisquer outras recordações. Alívio era a sensação mais maravilhosa que Harry alguma vez tinha experimentado. Desta vez, a voz da fênix que moveu pela sua cabeça trouxe a verdadeira beleza e paz, e ele pode respirar finalmente sem o desejo de gritar.

Fawkes não pôde curar tudo, claro. Harry estava bem ciente de que isto era apenas temporário, que suas teias estavam rasgadas além de toda a redenção, e que a magia queria fazer coisas imperdoáveis às pessoas que tinham o ferido imperdoavelmente. Mas isso lhe permitiu um espaço para respirar, e naquele espaço de respiração ele elevou a mão e puxou o gelo para si.

O gelo desmoronou em fragmentos aos pés de Draco, que abruptamente ofegou e tossiu e cuspiu meia pedra de gelo. Ele virou e olhou para Harry, tropeçando tanto - ele estivera congelado em uma posição desajeitada - que o espelho caiu de sua mão e quebrou. Ele não pareceu notar. "Harry?" Ele sussurrou.

Harry virou sua cabeça ao ouvir a confiança e o medo naquela voz - medo por ele, não dele. Ele não podia agüentar isto. Como ele poderia contar para Draco que ele ia morrer em pouco tempo? Ele olhou para Connor, e viu seu irmão respirando lenta e regularmente, uma cor saudável voltando as suas bochechas.

Sua magia mexeu. _Você não vai partir sem fazer algo com ele,_ disse a voz fria.

Harry tentou resistir, e perdeu. A melhor coisa que ele poderia esperar era que ela não machucasse permanente Connor. A magia não ficaria satisfeita com nada menos que um impacto na mente dele, do tipo que ele tinha causado a Harry ao longo do ano letivo, incitando suas emoções e fazendo coisas injustas e ordenando que ele saísse da frente para Rony atacar Draco e -

Harry ofegou e repeliu a raiva. Havia tempo e local para a raiva, e não era aqui. Ele elevou a mão, e, quando Connor abriu os olhos, sussurrou, _"Obliviate."_

Connor piscou e o encarou com olhos vítreos.

"Você lutou contra Tom Riddle," Harry lhe falou suavemente. "Fawkes trouxe a Espada de Gryffindor para você, e você apanhou-a e apunhalou o basilisco na boca, mas não antes que ele mordesse você e uma de suas presas cortasse seu braço. Você usou a presa para destruir o diário, e com ele destruído, Tom Riddle também foi destruído. Fawkes curou a ferida causada pela presa." As mentiras saíram de sua boca, automaticamente. Ele sempre tinha sido um bom mentiroso.

_Não por muito tempo._ Quase maior que sua raiva e dor era seu desejo de descansar, mas mais forte de tudo era seu desejo frenético de não ferir ninguém. Ele tinha que tirá-los daqui assim que pudesse, e então morrer e libertar sua magia em outro lugar, na esperança fervente de que ela ficasse contente de destruir seus arredores e não Connor ou a mãe e o pai deles.

Connor piscou, então acenou com a cabeça. "Como nós vamos sair daqui?" Ele sussurrou, olhando para a fênix.

Fawkes vibrou uma vez e então se virou e balançou seu rabo para eles.

"Fênix podem carregar grandes pesos," Disse Harry, se lembrando de algo que havia lido nos livros que o Professor Snape tinha lhe dado. _Eu o verei mais uma vez, ao que parece._ "Ele nos levará." Ele avançou até Fawkes, e agarrou o rabo dele. Ele sentiu Draco agarrá-lo nas costas, fervendo com uma curiosidade silenciosa e com perguntas. Connor apanhou a Espada de Gryffindor, que claro, não o queimou e pegou a mão de Draco.

Fawkes planou para o alto, longe da Câmara e do corpo de Sylarana, e Harry apoiou sua cabeça no braço e desejou poder chorar.

* * *

Eles estavam no escritório do Diretor. Seus pais tinham aparatado para lá, o que não era uma surpresa, Harry pensou distantemente, quando eles ouviram falar do filho deles sendo levado para a Câmara. Ele sabia que sua segurança teria sido uma das preocupações deles, mas uma secundária.

Sua magia se mexeu furiosamente. Ele acalmou-a, e sentiu as paredes de sua mente já se debilitando. Com Sylarana -

_Ela se foi. _

- ele não poderia segurar o eu frio e o eu silencioso por mais tempo, mas ele teria que segurá-los até que pudesse sair. Ele já tinha decidido o que faria. Ele só queria esperar até Draco deixar o escritório. Não era justo o sujeitar a isto.

Draco finalmente tinha ido, depois de admitir que não se lembrava de nada entre distrair o basilisco com seu espelho e achá-lo morto, e Madame Pomfrey tinha se encarregado dele. Aquilo deixou Harry no escritório do Diretor com Dumbledore atrás de sua escrivaninha, Fawkes em seu poleiro, a Espada de Gryffindor na escrivaninha de Dumbledore, Lily e James no canto com Connor entre eles, Sirius ajoelhando em frente a eles abraçando Connor como se sua vida dependesse disto, e Professor Snape franzindo o cenho suspeitosamente em uma cadeira. Connor estava contando sua história, corado com empolgação. Ele não tinha nenhuma ferida óbvia, e nem Harry, que continuava evitando os olhos de ambos os homens que poderiam ler seu pensamento.

Harry deixou um pouco de sua magia livre. Ela estava desejando ser usada, e ele a usaria do melhor modo que ele podia.

_"Fugitivus Animus Amplector,"_ Ele sussurrou.

A magia inundou seus arredores, pegando a atenção de todos no aposento e dirigindo ela ferozmente para Connor. Harry sumiu da percepção deles, descendo na escala de importância deles. Ele tinha a sensação distinta de que Dumbledore tinha deixado o feitiço capturá-lo, e a mente de Snape já tinha começado sutilmente a lutar já contra ele; seu efeito nele provavelmente terminaria quando ele saísse o escritório. Mas seus pais e Sirius foram decididamente vítimas dele. Isso aumentou a quase obsessão deles por Connor em uma verdadeira obsessão. A magia gostou muito disso.

E Harry também, mas por razões diferentes. Ah, eles se afligiriam quando soubessem que ele estava morto, mas seria uma aflição emudecida. Harry sabia que a aflição de Connor seria verdadeira, e ele desejava que pudesse dar a seu irmão outro presente além desse, mas se ele ficasse aqui, ele o machucaria. A raiva que ele tinha prendido na caixa e sob as teias de sua mente estava agora selvagem, rodando ao seu redor, e queria ferir Connor.

Não. Ele não podia ferir Connor.

Harry fechou os olhos quando o cabo-de-guerra começou novamente, e suspirou. Ele não acharia nada aqui. Ele tinha que deixar a escola o mais cedo possível, e sair tão longe quanto podia. Ele geraria uma explosão mágica quando morresse, ele sabia, mas as proteções de Hogwarts deveriam protegê-la. E então Connor ficaria vivo, e seria um verdadeiro herói, e um verdadeiro Grifinório, e ele teria feito tudo o que podia.

Ele se virou e saiu do escritório.

Ele correu, silenciosamente, para as portas da frente de Hogwarts. As paredes em sua cabeça já estavam desmoronando. Ele estava se lembrando cada vez mais, um vendaval de recordações, uma violenta tempestade, dançando e carregando-o, lhe arremessando de imagem a imagem e de dor fantasma a dor fantasma. Ele estava morrendo. Ele ia morrer. Ele nunca tinha sentido tanta dor, e ele não achava que alguém pudesse sentir tanta dor e sobreviver.

Ele saiu de Hogwarts e correu pelos terrenos. A noite tinha chegado. Harry podia ver as estrelas, e o subir da lua, e a construção distante da cabana de Hagrid. A forma escura da Floresta Proibida passou por ele.

Ele caiu sobre um joelho, abruptamente, quando a última das paredes desabou dentro de sua cabeça. Ele esperou ter um momento de pesar por não ter conseguido escapar para mais longe.

Então a magia rugiu para fora dele e para o coração do céu, e criou uma tempestade. Harry fechou os olhos e se deixou ser levado por ela.

* * *

**NT:** Bem, Harry, Draco e Connor terminaram seu passeio pela Câmara e ainda conseguiram sair vivos, realmente acho que todos estão lamentando a morte de Sylarana, é uma grande perda para Harry e todos vão sentir falta do sarcasmo dela, mas peço que não parem de ler e de mandar Reviews! :p

Até a próxima semana!

**Próximo Capítulo:** O Olho da Tempestade


	31. O Olho da Tempestade

**Capítulo Trinta: O Olho da Tempestade **

Snape franziu o cenho. Ele pôde sentir uma sensação estranha em sua mente, o desejo de sair do escritório do Diretor e - fazer algo. Ele não conseguia entender o que ele queria fazer, se beber uma poção fermentada ou ir para a ala hospitalar inspecionar Draco, mas ele sabia que queria sair.

Ainda assim como ele poderia, quando havia Connor Potter a sua frente, ainda escutando Dumbledore enquanto o Diretor lhe dizia como era maravilhosa sua história, e como inspiraria os outros alunos quando eles o ouvissem no Banquete de Despedida?

Snape fez uma careta. Ele poderia traduzir as palavras de Dumbledore. _A Casa Grifinória ganharia a Copa das Casas. Novamente. _

Ele tirou os olhos do pirralho sofrível, mas notou que eles voltavam para ele. Por alguma razão, odiando ou amando ele, Connor Potter era o centro deste escritório.

Isso deixou Snape com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Lhe fazia lembrar dos efeitos de um feitiço. Ele se lembraria do nome do feitiço em um momento, ele tinha certeza. Estava na ponta de sua língua, e ele só não conseguia dizer. Ele fechou os olhos e esfregou sua cabeça com uma mão.

"Severus?"

Snape olhou para cima. Dumbledore tinha notado sua distração e estava sorrindo amavelmente para ele.

"Se você quiser inspecionar o jovem Sr. Malfoy," Ele disse suavemente, "Eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria contente em vê-lo, como Diretor de sua Casa."

Snape acenou com a cabeça duramente. Em primeiro lugar, ele não conseguia se lembrar exatamente porque havia entrado no escritório do Diretor, ele pensou quando saiu. Claro que havia o aluno petrificado - algum Lufa-Lufa - e uma mensagem sobre Potter entrar na Câmara Secreta para derrotar Riddle, mas ele não sabia então que Draco tinha ido junto. E porque ele tinha feito isso? Ele dificilmente era amigo de Potter -

Ele saiu do escritório, e fora da presença imediata de Potter, e a realidade o acertou como um soco.

_Harry. _

Snape começou a correr.

* * *

Ele tinha ido em direção as portas de entrada de Hogwarts, adivinhando que Harry não teria ido para a ala hospitalar ou de volta para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Mas talvez, ele pensou quando caiu contra as portas de entrada e encarou a visão a sua frente, ele tivesse sentido instintivamente o chamado da magia que Harry estava projetando.

Era noite. As estrelas e a lua estavam brilhando em algum lugar. Algum lugar que não era acima de Hogwarts.

Ao invés disso, um fio longo de escuridão, negro o suficiente para fazer os olhos de Snape doerem, subia de algum ponto perto da Floresta Proibida e fazia círculos vagarosos no ar, aumentando em velocidade e poder enquanto Snape assistia. Formou uma parede sólida de vento negro, girando, e trouxe o inverno. Ele podia sentir o frio daqui. Pinicava sua garganta e a parte interna de suas narinas, e ele achou que neve provavelmente cobriria o gramado dentro da tempestade - assumindo que ainda havia gramado lá. Os ventos carregavam galhos e sarrafos de madeira que podiam ter vindo do abrigo que armazenava os equipamentos de Quadribol, e uma vez Snape pensou que ter visto uma árvore inteira. E a tempestade estava se expandindo, lentamente, mas com determinação. Ele não tinha dúvidas que logo estaria rasgando as proteções de Hogwarts.

Pior que o poder físico, entretanto, era o mágico. Ele podia sentir ele transbordando as proteções que Lucius tinha lhe treinado para criar, escoando por todos os cantos desocupados de seu corpo e mente e exigindo sua atenção. Era como o poder do Lord das Trevas, e Snape sentiu um toque de familiaridade que lhe fez realmente imaginar se era Tom Riddle e não Harry no olho desta tempestade, afinal de contas. Mas não; se fosse, então o poder teria aquela familiar extremidade cruel que Snape tinha sentido noite após noite quando ainda servia entre os Comensais da Morte. Este era um poder selvagem, com uma subcorrente de raiva honesta. Estava tão ocupado exultando sua liberdade que não tinha atacado ninguém ainda. Snape supôs que poderia ser grato a Merlin por esses pequenos favores.

Harry estava lá.

Harry estava precisando de sua ajuda.

Snape fechou os olhos, respirando ligeiramente, e começou a soltar cuidadosamente as fechaduras que mantinha em suas próprias recordações e em seu próprio poder. De certo modo, ele tivera suas próprias caixas em sua cabeça, mas seguras, dado que ele deixava as recordações saírem de vez em quando e as mantinha constantemente em movimento. E ele não tinha visto nenhuma razão para falar a Harry da tática, para que ele não pensasse que justificava manter sua própria caixa.

Estas eram piscinas de mercúrio, e delas Snape puxou suas recordações de quando era um Comensal da Morte, do ano em que ele tinha servido Voldemort de boa vontade e do ano que ele tinha sido espião, de andar entre a morte e a tortura e nunca vacilar entre nenhuma delas. Não era uma coragem do modo que os Grifinórios entenderiam, sendo esta sombria e dura e amarga, mas ele precisava disto agora. E ele não podia dispor de fechar qualquer experiência que ele teve com magia das Trevas neste momento.

Ele abriu os olhos e sentiu sua própria magia respondendo ao seu chamado, subindo em forma de corrente, como barras de aço ao seu redor. Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez e deu um passo longe da segurança da escola e suas proteções.

Os ventos o agarraram, rosnando, e o arremessaram no ar. Snape mal teve cabeça suficiente para chamar sua própria magia sem varinha e almofadar sua aterrissagem com um feitiço. Ele construiu uma proteção depois de um momento, quando o vento gritou e uivou e passou sobre ele.

Ele olhou a parede preta girando por um longo momento. Ele pensou que seria mais fácil se simplesmente pudesse passar da barreira exterior, mas ele não sabia se proteger da força física do vento.

Tão alto era o grito da tempestade, e tão pesada a pressão da magia, que Snape não ouviu os sons da grama sendo mastigada até eles estarem próximos. Ele se assustou e virou. Um centauro estava lá, pálido pelos flashes loucos dos raios prateados que começavam a ser criados pela tempestade.

Snape encarou o centauro. O centauro devolveu o olhar, então se virou e inclinou a cabeça para a tempestade.

"Este é o primeiro golpe da mão de Marte, e o mais perigoso," O centauro disse, naquele tom baixo e sério que todos eles usavam. "Disto nós poderíamos ganhar outro Lord das Trevas, outro campeão de guerra. Eu levarei você pela tempestade até ele, então isto poderia não acontecer."

Snape não balançou sua cabeça em negação, mas em descrença. "Porque?" Ele perguntou, mesmo enquanto lutava com suas próprias proteções, e o centauro se ajoelhou, esperando ele subir em suas costas.

"Porque ele é nosso, também," Disse o centauro, seriedade absoluta em sua face. Seus olhos luminosos perfuravam Snape. _"Vates."_

Snape pausou por um momento. Ele conhecia a palavra. Significava um poeta, mas também um profeta, um vidente -

Um visionário.

Snape balançou a cabeça novamente e subiu nas costas do centauro. No momento em que sua proteção falhou, ele sentiu o vento tentar empurrá-lo para trás. Ele se segurou com toda sua força, baixando a cabeça, e o centauro avançou na tempestade.

Ficava mais e mais escuro a medida que eles se aproximavam do centro. Snape sabia que nem tudo vinha da cobertura de nuvens que o poder de Harry tinha criado no céu. Esta _era_ magia das Trevas. Ele não estivera errado. Ela ficaria contente em lançar árvores para todos os lados e deixar o ar frio por agora, mas cedo ou tarde golpearia, e se alguém exceto Dumbledore pudesse parar ela, Snape ficaria surpreso. Era mais forte do que ele sabia que Harry era, mais forte do que ele tinha sentido que era quando Harry lutou contra Riddle, e a raiva que pairava sob a superfície poderia emergir a qualquer momento.

_Mais uma razão para eu entrar nessa tempestade e ajudá-lo. _

Snape balançou a cabeça novamente quando o centauro, forçando suas pernas a levantar e baixar como se estivesse na água, finalmente o levou tão perto quanto poderia ir. Ele não tinha certeza de como ele deveria ajudar Harry. Ele conhecia magia das Trevas, e ele conhecia as artes da mente - ele tinha certeza que as teias de Harry devia ter rasgado de alguma maneira, para isto para acontecer - mas ele nunca tinha visto qualquer coisa parecida com esta tempestade.

"Você o ajudará."

Snape se assustou novamente e se virou para o centauro. "Eu tentarei," Ele corrigiu a criatura irritante. "Isso não significa que eu terei sucesso."

"As estrelas também não dizem que você terá sucesso," O centauro concordou. "Elas dizem que você tentará, e fará um trabalho melhor do que muitos outros poderiam fazer, e que nós teremos um novo Lord das Trevas ou o começo de nosso _vates_ depois de hoje à noite." Ele virou antes que Snape pudesse questioná-lo, usando completamente o tamanho de seu corpo para se proteger das explosões de ar. "Agora, entre na tempestade."

Snape se virou e segurou sua varinha a sua frente. Ele poderia usar magia sem varinha quando precisasse, mas tinha seu preço, e ele achava que precisaria de toda sua força para lidar com o que quer que ele achasse ali dentro._ "Diffindo!"_

A magia preta se abriu, cortada em duas metades, e Snape avançou. Ele sentiu a abertura fechar imediatamente atrás dele, e respirou fundo. Agora ele estava separado do mundo externo.

Não, isso não era exatamente verdade. Ele estava separado do mundo externo, mas estava com a pequena e imóvel figura caída no centro desta tempestade. Snape avançou, lentamente, incapaz de tirar seus olhos da visão.

Harry não parecia estar respirando, entretanto Snape sabia que ele devia estar ou a magia não teria conseguido continuar crescendo. Ele estava deitado como se alguém tivesse o derrubado, sua cabeça caída para o lado e seus ombros inclinados para frente. Uma chama preta fina e fria parecia cobri-lo, da cabeça aos pés, e se esticava alto no céu, engrossando até criar a tempestade.

Como Snape tinha pensado, estava tranqüilo aqui, a grama ainda intacta, entretanto o ar era extremamente frio. Não foi o vento, mas seu próprio medo que o fez se aproximar do menino lentamente. Então ele se sentou ao lado dele, soltando o ar, e pegou o queixo de Harry, inclinando a face do menino para ele.

Seus olhos estavam vazios, largos e vítreos e sem nenhum rastro de lágrimas. Snape sabia, a expressão de Harry não lhe diria nada.

Só havia um modo de poder descobrir mais, e, talvez, parar a tempestade de atacar a escola - e, se os centauros e suas estrelas estavam certos, prevenir a ascensão de um novo Lord das Trevas.

Ele apontou sua varinha para Harry, ignorando o modo como sua mão tremia. Ele entoou a palavra, ignorando o modo como sua voz tremia. _"Legilimencia."_

Dor o engolfou.

Snape caiu e girou, sua própria consciência inundada em um mar de agonia. Ele podia sentir recordações e pensamentos flamejando através dele, muito rápidas para serem vistas, muito divididas para serem contadas, e então ele pousou com um estrondo em algo que parecia um chão sólido. Ele lutou para se levantar, terror que se fazendo notar pela batida selvagem de seu coração. Ele nunca tinha sentido tantas sensações _corporais_ quando estava na mente de outra pessoa. Harry ter criado um mundo assim era a indicação de um poder maravilhoso.

E também de perda de controle. Snape ergueu sua cabeça, se lembrando das teias que ele tinha visto se entrelaçando ao redor do bloco de mármore da devoção de Harry pelo seu gêmeo e cheio de brechas cheias de névoa que marcavam as proteções da Oclumencia.

Tinha desaparecido. Tudo tinha desaparecido. A mente acima de Snape era fria e sombria, uivante e dificilmente humana, com fios de pensamento coerente indo de um lado para outro como teias de aranha rasgadas por uma mão descuidada. Ele viu recordações girando como borboletas com nada que as segurasse, morrendo na infinita onda de magia. Ele viu os fragmentos da teia dourada que ele tinha notado uma vez, bem abaixo da consciência de Harry, rastejando como um inseto gigantesco em um lado da mente dele, tentando se consertar e falhando, porque não tinha nada no lado oposto para agarrar.

Era pior do que Snape tinha imaginado, mas ele soube a causa imediatamente. _A cobra dele está morta, e morrendo, ela arrancou toda teia na qual ela se embrulhou. _

Snape respirou fundo e avançou um passo.

"Quem é você?"

Snape gelou por um longo momento. Aquela voz tinha sido de Harry, pelo menos nominalmente, mas parecia o Lord das Trevas. Ele se virou, e sentiu o chão mexer debaixo dele, real e sólido como o gelo era. Ele suprimiu seu medo sobre ir tão longe na mente de outra pessoa. Ele não tinha escolha.

Uma figura pequena estava a sua frente, sua cabeça inclinada para um lado. Snape não conseguia ver muito bem. Parecia ser feita de sombra e gelo, com exceção dos olhos verdes brilhantes que brilharam quando ela virou a cabeça, e a cicatriz em forma de raio que brilhava verde da mesma maneira que os olhos, brilhando como o _Avada Kedavra_. Ela se moveu para ele. Snape sentiu o frio vir junto com a figura. O chão em baixo de seus pés se firmou e pareceu gelo mais do que nunca. O ar ao seu redor uivou. Snape firmou seu aperto em sua varinha - neste mundo mental, ele a tinha se ele pensasse isso - e esperou.

"Não, espere," Disse a figura, como se em resposta a uma pergunta que Snape não tinha feito. "Eu conheço você. Você é o Mestre de Poções dele. O que lhe falou que não deveria manter uma caixa na cabeça dele, ou ter aquela cobra embrulhada em tantos níveis da mente dele." A figura riu sem humor. "Parece que você estava certo."

"Quem é você?" Snape manteve a calma de sua voz. Ele _tinha_ feito algo assim antes, quando ele tinha entrado na mente de Alice Longbottom a pedido de Dumbledore e tinha tentado consertar os fragmentos quebrados da sanidade dela. Não tinha funcionado, mas ele tinha conhecido uma jovem bruxinha que tinha rido para ele e lhe falado que era a infância de Alice, uma parte intacta dela trancada por paredes sólidas. Snape atormentou seu cérebro para lembrar das perguntas que ele tinha feito na ocasião. "Qual seu nome?"

A figura sorriu para ele, um sorriso de pesadelo com dentes congelados, e a cicatriz e os olhos cintilaram de modo selvagem. "Eu não tenho um. Eu não preciso de um. Você poderia me chamar de Harry, mas eu não sou completamente ele. Apenas a magia dele, livre finalmente." A figura virou e gesticulou à quebrada e brilhante teia dourada. "Isso me mantinha preso. Uma grande parte de mim. Você deve ter sentido quão forte eu sou, quão profundo."

"Eu senti," Snape murmurou. "A tempestade foi criada por você, não é?"

A figura abaixou a cabeça modestamente. "Sim. E quando Harry conseguir olhar para fora de seu centro, então eu a ampliarei, e juntos nós demoliremos as paredes de Hogwarts."

"Harry iria _querer_ demolir as paredes de Hogwarts?"

A figura encolheu os ombros. "Eu realmente não me importo. Eu fui amarrada pela maior parte da vida dele. Eu deveria poder fazer o que eu quiser."

Snape se permitiu zombar. Isto não era tão irremediável quanto o caso de Alice Longbottom, afinal de contas, onde as barras de dor que Bellatrix tinha imposto tinham permanecido imóveis depois de todas as tentativas de Snape de removê-las. "Você percebe," Ele perguntou, cobrindo seu tom com falsa solicitude, "que quanto mais tempo você ficar livre, menos força de personalidade você terá?"

A figura hesitou, piscando para ele. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Exatamente o que eu disse." Snape conteve a tentação de insultar esta criação da magia, ou qual fosse o nome apropriado para isto. "A maioria da magia dos bruxos não tem uma personalidade própria, porque está livre e integrada com eles. Você só tem uma porque foi amarrada e comprimida por muito tempo, e o poder criou você em vez de não fazer nada. Mas agora você está livre. Quanto mais você se espalhar, mais coisas que você faz, menos força você colocará em manter sua própria identidade. Cedo ou tarde, você enfraquecerá, e a magia pertencerá a Harry, como deve ser."

A figura rangueu seus dentes. Snape não se moveu. Ele estava pensando nos bruxos arrogantes que ele tinha confrontado em seus dias de Comensal da Morte, bruxos das Trevas que tinham pensado que o Lord das Trevas nunca ousaria tocá-los. Ele tinha tido muito prazer em lhes mostrar seus erros. Ele faria a mesma coisa agora. Ele sempre tinha gostado de estar certo.

"Você está mentindo," A figura disse. "Você _deve_ estar."

"Eu não estou," Disse Snape, falando com uma voz aborrecida. "Você disse que não pode demolir as paredes de Hogwarts, não ainda. Você precisa que Harry consinta para você fazer isso. Você não entendeu. Quanto mais tempo você passar esperando por isto, mais complacente você se tornará."

A figura se virou e gritou para a teia dourada. Os fragmentos dela se mexeram e tentaram se desenroscar novamente, então desmoronou novamente contra a parede.

"Eu quero isso de novo, então," Disse a figura, os olhos verdes enlouquecidos. "Se o único modo de eu poder sobreviver é ser confinada, eu quero isto _de_ _novo_."

Snape fez um som que não era nem acordo nem discordância, e olhou cuidadosamente para a mente de Harry. Havia um ponto no centro dela onde o frio parecia mais severo, o terror mais sombrio. Ele sabia que era onde ele tinha que ir. Ele não estava entusiasmado com isto.

"Boa sorte."

Snape fitou brevemente a criação da magia de Harry. Ela mostrava seus dentes, e ele percebeu que ela estava rindo dele.

"Espere até conhecer o eu silencioso," Ela sussurrou, e então se virou novamente para a teia dourada, tentando chamá-la.

Snape se virou, se abaixou, e então se lançou para cima, indo diretamente àquele núcleo de escuridão. Ele sentiu as paredes se abrirem para abraçá-lo desta vez, sem ter que cortá-las como ele tinha feito na tempestade.

Em um momento ele pairou em um poço escuro, um que bloqueava toda a visão da bagunça esfarrapada que a mente de Harry tinha se tornado. Ele não podia ver nada mais que escuridão, não podia ouvir nada mais que silêncio, não podia sentir nada mais que frio.

Porém, ficou muito óbvio que ele não estava sozinho naquela escuridão.

Snape sentia _alguma outra coisa_ se movendo para cercá-lo, se esfregando contra seu corpo como uma cobra feita de gelo. Ele ergueu sua varinha imaginada a sua frente e resmungou, _"Lumos."_ Sua voz soou muito mais sem ar do que ele teria gostado.

A coisa se revelou. Era uma cobra, pelo menos em forma, e brilhava em prata. Ela se virou e olhou em seus olhos com os seus verdes.

Snape viu.

Ele viu as recordações que Harry tinha posto na caixa, infinitas quantias delas, inveja trancada e arrastada para um canto, talento negado, conexões destruídas, tudo abandonado, exceto dever. Crueldade justificada e suportada estava lá, e negligência desculpada com uma de mil frases inúteis. Snape podia ouvir um coro de vozes choramingando em sua cabeça a maioria parecia Lily Potter, todas começavam com _"Mas se você soubesse de tudo, então você entenderia…" _

Snape não sabia quão velho Harry tinha sido quando estas recordações começaram, mas ele parecia jovem em pelo menos algumas delas, talvez não mais do que três ou quatro anos. Ele sentiu sua respiração trancar, e então seu coração começou a bater novamente, como se tivesse parado quando a cobra começou a lhe mostrar as recordações.

Ele tinha sido um Comensal da Morte. Ele tinha sido um bruxo das Trevas, e ainda era, no senso de que ele conhecia as Artes das Trevas. Ele às vezes tinha pensado que seu senso de certo e errado tinha se perdido a muito tempo. Ele tinha feito suas escolhas, mas por razões egoístas. Sua coragem não era nada que um Grifinório reconheceria.

Ele descobriu naquele momento que ainda tinha um senso de certo e errado. O que estas recordações indicavam era errado, e ele sentiu suas emoções se revoltando dentro dele em resposta. Porque poderia ter sido muito difícil separá-las e impedi-las, ele traduziu as emoções em raiva. Isso funcionaria melhor.

Ele elevou uma mão e pôs na cabeça da cobra. Seus dedos formigaram e então perderam toda a sensibilidade. Snape ignorou isso. Ele olhou nos olhos verdes da cobra e falou as palavras cuidadosamente.

"Me leve até Harry."

Os olhos verdes o analisaram.

"Eu quero ajudá-lo," Disse Snape.

A cobra - o eu silencioso, como a magia tinha chamado - saberia se ele tivesse mentido. Ela se virou e deslizou para longe dele, o conduzindo por barreiras que se abriam como fumaça ao redor dele. Elas o teriam segurado como aço, Snape sabia, se ele quisesse prejudicar Harry.

Ou, mais provável, ele simplesmente teria morrido. O eu silencioso era prático. Mataria seus inimigos, que eram os inimigos de Harry e aqueles que o tivessem ferido, Snape pensou.

Ele esperava fervorosamente que houvesse um modo de Harry conseguir dominar tudo isso.

A última barreira se abriu, e então eles estavam em frente a uma pilha pequena e quebrada de memórias. O eu silencioso foi embora. Snape se ajoelhou em frente ao grupo esfarrapado de emoções e recordações, e desejou saber onde deveria começar.

Ele respirou fundo. Tinha que haver uma base em qualquer mente, um padrão para se guiar que exemplificava tudo. E mesmo odiando isto, ele sabia como a base tinha que ser, também. Só havia uma coisa a qual Harry responderia, particularmente neste estado, com seu próprio instinto de sobrevivência e seu poder separados de seu centro.

"Harry," Ele sussurrou. "Harry, você se lembra do seu irmão?"

A pilha em frente a ele se mexeu. Então a voz de Harry falou ao redor dele, infinitamente cansada e infinitamente quebrada. "Eu preciso lembrar?"

Snape fechou os olhos. Ele poderia admitir que o que estava sentindo era piedade, pelo menos por si próprio. "Sim. A menos que você saiba de outra coisa que segure você e o traga de volta?"

Ele pode sentir a negação antes de Harry falar. "Não. Eu - como você chegou aqui? Porque eles o deixaram passar?"

"Eu queria ajudar," Disse Snape cuidadosamente. "Harry, não será como antes, mesmo se você usar sua devoção a seu irmão como o padrão base. Em primeiro lugar, a teia que amarra a maior parte de sua magia se foi. Você precisará dominar ela, e usá-la por algum tempo pelo menos." Ele estendeu um braço e deixou sua própria chama mágica circulá-lo. "Quando o esforço de não usar minha própria magia das Trevas é muito, eu entro na Floresta Proibida ou conjuro um alvo e gasto ela sem machucar ninguém. Eu posso lhe mostrar como fazer a mesma coisa."

"Eu não quero," Harry sussurrou. "Eu engoli parte do poder de Tom Riddle, na Câmara. Eu _não_ _quero_ magia tanto assim."

"Mas você tem ela," Disse Snape, tendo certeza que sua voz soava suave. Para sua surpresa, não precisou realmente de muito esforço. "E você deveria usar ela, Harry. Caso contrário, causará um impacto no mundo, e não um que você deseja. Ela tem sua própria personalidade no momento, e seu próprio desejo por liberdade. Se você tentar negar isto, a mesma coisa acontecerá novamente. E talvez desta vez você matará outra pessoa, em vez de tentar evitar isso."

Harry soltou um pequeno soluço. "Mas o - eu - meus pais têm _medo_ de mim, Professor." Ele riu amargamente, e Snape sentiu o movimento do eu silencioso, cheio de recordações. "Foi por isso que eles tentaram amarrar minha magia em primeiro lugar. Eles não queriam que eu me tornasse outro Lord das Trevas. Como eu posso evitar isso?"

"Você está agora mais próximo de se tornar outro Lord das Trevas do que você alguma vez esteve," Disse Snape.

Ele sabia que estava correndo um risco horrível, e sentiu o eu silencioso se aproximando dele, pronto para feri-lo se ele ferisse Harry. Mas Harry somente congelou, e então sussurrou, "Por que? Eu não entendo."

"Porque esta magia está sendo ignorada," Disse Snape. "Da mesma maneira que sua inveja e ressentimento crescentes por seu irmão durante todos esses anos em que suas realizações foram ignoradas, a magia cresceu, e o que você fez para exercitar e treinar ela não foi o bastante. E agora você está mais forte do que nunca. Ela _deve_ ser usada, Harry, não repelida ou posta de lado. Eu duvido muito que você possa engaiolá-la novamente."

Harry ficou calado por muito tempo. Snape domesticou sua impaciência, seu medo de que a magia estivesse fazendo coisas irreversíveis com Hogwarts e seus terrenos e talvez com os alunos dentro dela, e esperou. Algumas coisas não podiam ser apressadas.

"Não é verdade que eu não quero ela," Harry sussurrou finalmente. "É verdade que eu quero muito ela."

O ar ao redor deles mexeu, e ficou notoriamente mais morno. Snape ousou respirar um pouco mais facilmente. "Essa é a verdade," Ele disse suavemente. "Mas considere isto, Harry. Você sempre quis defender seu irmão, isso não é verdade? E aos outros?"

Harry olhou para ele e acenou com a cabeça lentamente.

"Domine isso," Disse Snape, com um movimento de seu braço que era para indicar a tempestade e os pedaços quebrados da personalidade de Harry e o eu silencioso e todo o resto, "e você poderá fazer coisas maravilhosas tão facilmente quanto dolorosas, Harry. Você poderá proteger. Defender. Guardar. _Curar_." Ele viu a cabeça do menino se elevar então, como se tivesse ouvido um trompete chamar, e continuou. "Não há lei que diga que todo bruxo poderoso tem que cair nas Trevas."

"Eu pensei que houvesse," Harry murmurou.

Snape suprimiu uma onda de fúria protetora. _Isso pode esperar_. "Eu ajudarei você," Ele disse. "Draco ajudará você. Qualquer um que você escolher confiar ajudará você."

Harry olhou sutilmente para ele por um momento. Então disse, "Você viu a teia dourada, Professor?"

Snape acenou com a cabeça.

"Servia para amarrar minha magia," Disse Harry, uma leve amargura passando por sua voz. "Entre outras coisas que eu nem mesmo sei ainda. E eu sei quem criou ela." Ele soltou o ar. "Dumbledore." Ele encarou Snape com força. "Isso significa que, se você ficar do meu lado e me treinar, então você estará agindo contra Dumbledore. E eu _sei_ que você é leal a ele."

Snape sentiu o mundo ao seu redor rodar numa claridade absoluta.

Ele tinha suspeitado disto por algum tempo. Tudo que ele tinha conseguido descobrir sobre a teia era que ela era provavelmente magia da Luz poderosa, e compelia Harry a agir em defesa de seu irmão - de alguma maneira. Mas isso tinha sido o bastante. Se não era um feitiço das Trevas, então Voldemort não poderia ter lançado, e os Potter não eram tão fortes. Era trabalho de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, que tinha o protegido e acreditado nele quando ele fugiu dos Comensais da Morte. Dumbledore, que tinha o apoiado na Ordem da Fênix quando os outros teriam o expulsado. Dumbledore, que tinha o salvado de Azkaban.

Dumbledore, que tinha afirmado que Sirius Black estava somente fazendo uma brincadeira quando quase enviou Snape para morrer nas presas de Remus Lupin. Dumbledore, que não tinha mantido nenhum segredo nos últimos anos de quanto favorecia a Casa Grifinória. Dumbledore, que tinha colocado a teia dourada na magia de Harry. Dumbledore, que - ao que parecia - tinha obliviado Remus Lupin.

Snape tinha aceitado a história ridícula de Harry sobre Lockhart obliviar o lobisomem porque queria. Se ele apenas pudesse fingir um pouco mais, então ele poderia evitar enfrentar o fato de que seu mentor era alguém que se intrometeria com a mente e a magia de uma criança. Ele poderia fingir que sua lealdade a Dumbledore era descomplicada, que o homem era um modelo de perfeição para a Luz.

Ele tinha escolhido sua lealdade duas vezes em sua vida, duas vezes tinha jurado seguir um bruxo poderoso e tinha sido sincero. Ele teria que fazer isto uma terceira vez?

Ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para Harry.

Sim, ele teria. E ele faria isto repetidas vezes se precisasse. Só Grifinórios pensavam que o mundo era tão simples que requereria uma escolha e apenas uma. E Snape não era um Grifinório.

_Eu escolherei diariamente se precisar. _

Ele elevou sua mão para Harry. "Eu ajudarei você," Ele disse. "Se você me prometer que se esforçará para dominar sua magia e suas recordações."

Harry piscou, então lhe deu um sorriso incrivelmente doce. "Obrigado, Professor," Ele disse, e avançou para apertar a mão de Snape.

Snape sentiu o momento em que Harry reivindicou o controle de sua mente. Uma voz trovejou em sua cabeça e disse, _Basta._

A dor e a magia gritaram com ele. Ele não podia pensar em se reconstruir em uma pessoa inteira, não ainda. O dano tinha sido muito extenso. Como ele lidaria com suas recordações? Como ele lidaria com seu poder? Ele tinha negado ambos pela maior parte de sua vida. Como ele poderia se curar completamente após isso?

A resposta de Harry foi tão silenciosa quanto a cobra de gelo com olhos verdes, e tão simples quanto sua raiva destrutiva. Ele não estava tentando se curar completamente, não ainda. Ele estava tentando se curar o suficiente para conter seu poder e aprender a dominar ele, Snape pensou, assistindo ofuscado. Ele nunca soube que o menino poderia fazer algo assim.

Ele nunca, claro, estivera presente na reconstrução da mente de outra pessoa, imagine só de Harry Potter.

Harry tocou a teia dourada primeiro, desdobrando os pedaços quebrados dela, testando sua força. Ela se mexeu debaixo das mãos dele, e Snape ouviu Harry suspirar. A magia de Dumbledore ainda era mais forte que o desejo de Harry de ser libertar dela. Tinha que ir para algum lugar, tinha que se prender a algo.

Harry achou o lugar perfeito para ela, prendendo ela em sua parte mais fixa, sua devoção treinada ao seu irmão. A teia dourada se colou à pedra e ficou lá. Snape acenou com a cabeça. Ele não estava surpreso que Harry tinha escolhido uma base de dever. O tempo em que ele pudesse se libertar disso, seria um tempo distante no futuro.

Sobre a teia, Harry recolheu as recordações que tinham voado como borboletas agonizantes em sua mente, as atraiu, e as expirou. Snape piscou quando flashes coloridos iluminaram a escuridão com verde e prata e tons de azul, e quando os flashes enfraqueceram, eles deixaram para trás pontes como impressões, padrões frágeis que estiraram pelas profundezas. Era improvável que os pensamentos de Harry se alinhassem durante um tempo, Snape sabia, mas este método funcionaria para _deixá-lo_ pensar, pelo menos.

Entre as recordações espalhadas estavam as recordações da caixa de Harry, teias prateadas que enchiam as cores com gelo. Snape estremeceu ao vê-las, mas Harry simplesmente as organizou, uma por uma, e seguiu em frente. Pelo menos ele sabia que não seria bom ignorá-las mais, Snape pensou, entretanto ele não sabia quanto tempo levaria a Harry para lidar com elas.

Então ele se virou e chamou sua magia.

Ela foi até ele. Snape podia sentir que ela já tinha perdido muito de sua personalidade individual, e ela simplesmente rosnou para Harry em vez de falar. Parecia ter diminuído a sombra-figura que poderia criar, também, e agora parecia consistir em um par de olhos verdes e um raio verde.

Harry ofereceu sua mão, e _puxou_.

Snape assistiu quando a magia inundou Harry, e então saiu, reconhecida e abraçada, não mais negada. Harry cravou-a como jóias nas paredes de sua mente, cristais verdes e dourados e negros. Snape piscou. Era talvez a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto.

Fracamente, ele ouviu um protesto. _Mas eu estava livre - _

E a voz de Harry, impaciente. _Eu estava livre. Você não é apenas eu. Você é minha._

A voz da magia se calou.

Harry respirou fundo, e então virou para algo atrás de Snape. Snape se virou, também, e viu a cobra prateada flutuando ali, seus olhos verdes fixos em Harry. Harry fechou os próprios olhos brevemente.

Snape abriu a boca para fazer uma pergunta, então fechou. Harry tinha lidado com as recordações da caixa que tinham criado o eu silencioso em primeiro lugar, ou tinha criado um modo de eventualmente lidar com elas. Ele não tinha ainda confrontado a raiva que se deitava atrás delas, o desejo de destruir.

Harry ficou parado por muito tempo. O eu silencioso esperou. Snape enrolou seus dedos em punhos. Ele não podia imaginar o que estava passando pela mente de Harry, ou por que ele estava hesitando.

_Um novo Lord das Trevas, ou um novo vates - o que quer que o último fosse. Eu devo estar louco, ficando aqui e o deixando fazer isto sozinho. _

Mas, louco ou não, não havia outra opção, então Snape esperou.

Harry apertou suas mãos em punhos. "Eu quero destruir," Ele disse. "Várias pessoas, realmente. Mas demorará um tempo."

O eu silencioso avançou abruptamente para ele e bateu nele. Harry fechou os olhos e ofegou. Snape não pôde desviar o olhar quando assistiu a pele preta deslizar para cima e para baixo em Harry. Ela se apertou, solidificou, e embrulhou-o em um casulo escuro. Por detrás isto, a voz de Harry emergiu, cansada.

"Esta é a última vez eu poderei falar tão claramente com você durante algum tempo, Professor," Ele disse. "Minha mente vai parecer uma bagunça olhando de fora."

Snape não pôde conter um bufo ao ouvir a frase incompleta.

Ele pôde sentir Harry sorrir. "Eu - eu usei _Fugitivus Animus Amplector_ em meus pais e Sirius. Eu devo ter algum tempo antes deles até mesmo conseguirem focalizar e pensar corretamente em mim. Mas eu não confio em mim mesmo. Eu posso segurar a raiva, mas eu não posso me livrar dela. Me prometa que você me tirará de perto deles pelo menos durante o verão? Eu não confio em mim mesmo para não matá-los."

Snape acenou com a cabeça. "Embora você equivoque a fonte de minha preocupação," ele não pôde evitar somar. "Eu estou muito mais preocupado com o que eles poderiam fazer com você."

"Obrigado, Professor," Disse Harry quietamente. "Adeus."

Snape abruptamente se achou ajoelhado no gramado de Hogwarts. Ele ergueu a cabeça e tossiu, olhando ao redor.

As paredes da tempestade tinham desmoronado. O gramado estava cheio de galhos e estranhos montes de neve que pareciam ter um pé de altura pelo menos, mas tirando isso estava incólume. A maior mudança, Snape pensou, era no ar. Ainda frio, mantinha o sabor restante de magia das Trevas.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para baixo ao menino a sua frente, ao mesmo momento em que Harry se mexeu e abriu os olhos.

Ainda havia dor neles, e ele se virou sua face no momento seguinte, de forma que Snape não pôde ver a expressão neles. Mas ele estava pairando em sua mente reconstruída, se agarrando em um tipo frágil de sanidade. Não importa quão longa a estrada, ele parecia disposto a trilhá-la. Ele tinha feito sua escolha.

Assim como Snape.

Suavemente, ele avançou e pegou Harry em seus braços, então levantou, segurando-o, e começou a retornar à escola. Havia _tantas_ coisas a serem feitas, tantas pessoas para confrontar e se enfurecer, e tantas decisões a serem feitas na tentativa de curar Harry e onde Harry deveria passar o verão.

Um pouco para sua surpresa e confusão, Snape notou que estava totalmente ansioso para fazer isso.

* * *

**NT:** Só mais um capítulo para terminarmos o segundo ano! Próxima semana vocês terão o capítulo e o interlúdio (minúsculo).

Pois é, foi o Snape quem salvou o Harry desta vez, mas não briguem comigo por isso (briguem com a autora!)!

Mais uma coisa! Muuuuuuiiiitooooo obrigado pelas Reviews!!!! Vocês choraram pela morte da Sylarana e quase ME fizeram chorar com tantas reviews ¬¬' Mas claro que espero receber alguma neste capítulo também *.*(Please!)

Até a próxima semana!

**Próximo Capítulo:** O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu


	32. O Menino Que Sobreviveu

**NT:** Aqui está! O último capítulo de Não uma Voz mas uma Serpente! Foi um longo caminho, mas chegamos ao seu fim!

Muito obrigado a todas pelos Reviews!

Agora divirtam-se com o capítulo! (E não esqueçam de mandar Reviews XD!)

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e Um: O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu **

Snape não tinha ido muito longe na direção da escola quando ouviu passos atrás dele. Curioso, ele olhou para trás. Ele se perguntou se Hagrid havia saído de sua cabana para averiguar o dano na Floresta Proibida. Se tivesse, então Snape o faria ser útil e o enviaria a Madame Pomfrey de forma que ela pudesse preparar uma cama para Harry.

Sua perspectiva se alterou drasticamente quando percebeu que as duas figuras correndo em sua direção eram um bruxo e uma bruxa - de fato, um bruxo e uma bruxa que ele conhecia, Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. Eles deviam ter aparatado tão perto quanto puderam de Hogwarts e correram o resto do caminho. Snape estreitou os olhos e esperou por eles, suavemente apertando Harry contra seu peito quando ele gemeu.

Narcissa foi quem o viu primeiro, seu cabelo voando para trás brilhando com luar. "Severus," Ela disse, não se dando ao trabalho de acenar para ele. "As proteções no Solar sentiram - magia de Wiltshire." Até mesmo aqui, Snape pensou, ela não ia dizer em voz alta que essas proteções estavam sintonizadas com magia das Trevas poderosas, talvez mais do que qualquer outra na Inglaterra, e poderia identificar o local de onde estava vindo. "Algo aconteceu com nosso filho?"

Snape disse, "De certo modo." A face de Narcissa se contorceu tanto que ele se apressou em ressegurá-la. "Não com ele, mas com alguém que ele valoriza muito." Ele se moveu de forma que ela pudesse ver Harry deitado contra o peito dele. Ele não achou que precisasse explicar. De qualquer maneira, levaria muito tempo para contar todos os detalhes do que tinha acontecido, e ela poderia sentir o poder escorrendo do menino.

"Ah, não," Disse Narcissa suavemente.

Snape a encarou. Ela não pareceu _tão_ estressada quanto quando ela pensou que Draco estava ferido, mas era perto disso. Ela elevou uma mão trêmula para acariciar o cabelo na testa de Harry, e Snape ficou muito surpreso por ter deixado. Narcissa estremeceu ao ver a vermelha cicatriz em forma de raio.

"Eu sei que meu filho o valoriza," Ela explicou, sem tirar os olhos de Harry. "Ele é praticamente tudo sobre o que Draco falou neste verão. E eu tenho razões para suspeitar que ele é um amigo mais satisfatório para Draco do que a maioria." Ela ergueu os olhos para Snape. "Por favor, me conte o que aconteceu."

Ele teria contado, mas Lucius se aproximou então e disse algo infeliz.

"Eu pensei que tinha algo a ver com a ascensão de nosso Lord," Ele disse, com um gesto para seu braço esquerdo, ignorando o relance furioso de sua esposa. "E agora eu estou aqui, e não há nenhuma ascensão do Lord das Trevas." Ele pausou por um momento, seus olhos estreitaram e se encheram de emoções complicadas e frias. "Eu estou desapontado."

Esta era, talvez, a coisa mais estúpida que ele poderia ter dito.

A raiva de Snape ainda estava muito perto da superfície. E enfurecê-lo tinha sido conhecido entre os Comensais da Morte como um erro tático. Só Bellatrix Lestrange era pior, e Bellatrix estava freqüentemente muito brava para se vingar coerentemente. Snape nunca.

Ele não precisou de sua varinha, o que era uma boa coisa já que pegar ela teria significado mover seus braços sob Harry. Ele somente focalizou em Lucius e resmungou, _"Sectumsempra." _

O feitiço mal tinha começado a avançar antes de uma voz próxima de seu peito dizer, _"Protego!"_

O feitiço de Snape bateu na proteção que tinha se formado em frente a Lucius, e Snape mal conseguiu se abaixar a tempo quando voltou para ele. Ele assistiu-o passar, e suportou o pesar que sentiu - tanto por não ter conseguido acertar seu alvo, quanto pelo estremecimento de Harry depois de proteger Lucius, o esforço de usar sua magia ainda era muito para ele.

Snape se moveu de forma que pudesse ver o rosto de Harry, e rosnou, "Por que você fez isso?"

Harry olhou-o bravo, até neste olhar ele parecia extremamente cansado. "Porque," Ele disse, "ele é o pai de Draco. Isso significa eu valorizo ele. E honestamente, ele disse aquilo para _testá-lo_. Isso faz parte da dança." Ele girou o pescoço, lentamente, para poder ver Lucius. "Me desculpe, Sr. Malfoy," Ele disse formalmente. "Aquele feitiço foi lançado para me proteger, e sou eu quem tem que perguntar se você desculpa o uso dela. Você me desculpa?"

Lucius estava congelado. Snape sentiu um sorriso de felicitação se esparramar pelo seu rosto apesar do erro que Harry disse que ele tinha cometido (e malditos puro-sangues, de qualquer maneira, com suas danças e jogos). Pelo menos os acontecimentos tinham se movido tão rápido que Malfoy não tinha conseguido manter o ritmo deles.

Lucius deu uma tossida profunda e sufocada, como se o _Sectumsempra_ o tivesse acertado de fato, e então acenou com a cabeça. "Claro, Sr. Potter," Ele disse. "E eu peço que você perdoe minha observação…infeliz. Seus olhos pousaram novamente em Snape, e desta vez eles continham cautela. "Eu não sabia que você era um protetor tão feroz."

Snape decidiu poderia haver escárnio nessas palavras. Nesse caso, ele estava determinado a ignorá-lo. Ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e então voltou para a escola, Harry embalado mais perto em seu peito. Ele ia levá-lo para a ala hospitalar, dizer a Pomfrey para não deixar ninguém se aproximar dele a não ser Draco, e então iria ver Dumbledore. Havia algumas coisas que precisavam ser ditas.

Para sua surpresa, os Malfoys caminharam atrás dele. Snape olhou nos olhos de Narcissa, e apenas Narcissa. "Draco está seguro, eu disse," Ele murmurou.

"Eu sei," Disse Narcissa suavemente. "E eu ainda gostaria de saber o que aconteceu. Eu conheço você, Severus. Por que você ficou tão bravo com Lucius quando ele falou do retorno do Lord das Trevas?"

_Isto, pelo menos,_ Snape pensou, _Harry não poderia lançar um feitiço para interferir._ "Porque seu marido é a razão para Harry estar assim," Ele disse, e teve a satisfação de ver os olhos dela alargarem. "Ele lhe deu um diário no começo do ano que ao que parece continha um pedaço da memória do Lord das Trevas. Isto possuiu Harry e destruiu uma boa porção das defesas mentais dele. E agora a mente de Harry está rasgada em pedaços e o animal dele foi destruído, o qual estava unido à mente dele. Você pode entender por que eu não estaria no melhor dos humores perto de Lucius."

A raiva ainda estava lá, mas ele poderia conte-la, e ainda melhor foi assistir Narcissa se virar, ficando como uma parede entre Snape e seu marido, e puxar sua varinha. Lucius parou de caminhar, um olhar de confusão absoluta em seu rosto.

"Narcissa - "

_"Silencio,"_ Narcissa disse, e a boca de Lucius se recusou a funcionar. Narcissa continuou sem pausa. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," Ela disse, muito lentamente. "Você pensou que podia ferir alguém que é importante para o meu filho e eu não descubriria?"

Lucius apenas a encarou.

Narcissa avançou um passo. "Você _sabia_," Ela sibilou, com um veneno em sua voz que Snape pensou que fazia jus à cobra de Harry. "Você _sabia_ que Draco precisava dele, e ainda assim tentou destruí-lo."

Lucius fez algum gesto que, Snape sabia, era uma tentativa de explicação - provavelmente tentando dizer que no princípio ele não sabia que o diário continha um fragmento do Lord das Trevas. Pelo olhar no rosto de Narcissa, não teria sido bastante até mesmo se ele pudesse dizer isto. Snape assistiu em alegria.

"Se o que eu suspeito que acontecerá agora realmente acontecer," Disse Narcissa, sua voz sombria, "então eu me _certificarei_ de que ele estará protegido de você, Lucius. E se isso significa que Draco e eu teremos que sair do Solar durante o verão, que assim seja." Ela lançou um olhar raivoso ao marido por um longo momento. "Eu estou enojada com você," Ela somou, e virou para Snape, oferecendo os braços para Harry.

Snape hesitou brevemente, então entregou o menino. "Ele precisa ser levado imediatamente à ala hospitalar, Narcissa."

"Eu não sou uma idiota, Severus," Ela disse. "Ao contrário de algumas pessoas paradas neste gramado," Ela somou, e saiu.

Lucius deve ter utilizado o contra-feitiço não-verbal, já que ele ofegou e disse "O que ela pensa que está fazendo?"

"Escolhendo a lealdade," Snape lhe falou, e então se virou para procurar Dumbledore e fazer a mesma coisa.

* * *

"Entre, Severus."

Snape se determinou a não ficar aborrecido pelo fato de Dumbledore saber que era ele antes dele bater na porta do escritório do Diretor. Ele abriu a porta, entrou e fechou-a atrás dele, seu olhar fixo em Dumbledore.

_Como ele pode parecer tão normal?_ Ele pensou, quando Dumbledore correspondeu seu olhar suavemente._ Ele sabe que notícias eu trago? Ele sabe o que eu descobri? Eu acharia que não, e ainda… eu fui enganado antes. _

Snape buscou alegremente sua raiva. Ele não estava tentando emparelhar magias com o Diretor, e não havia Harry para interferir desta vez. Ele estreitou seus olhos e disse lentamente, "Quanto tempo você achou que isto podia continuar antes de eu descobri a verdade, Albus?"

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Severus," Disse o Diretor alegremente. "Eu não sou onisciente, você sabe. Bala de limão?"

Snape balançou a cabeça. Ele não se sentou, também, embora Dumbledore estivesse olhando claramente entre ele e a cadeira mais próxima. "Eu vi a teia que você pôs na mente de Harry," Ele disse. "Eu sei que você teve algo a ver com suprimir a magia dele e mudar o curso de seus pensamentos. Você _realmente_ achou que ninguém nunca descobriria?"

Dumbledore suspirou. "Ah, sim. A teia foi necessária, Severus." Ele sentou de novo e calmamente olhou nos olhos de Snape, como se ele realmente achasse que isso seria tudo.

"Necessária," Snape repetiu. "Da mesma maneira que o treinamento em magia sem varinha foi necessário, eu suponho, e a devoção cega pelo irmão dele, e a quebra absoluta da mente dele que ele está agora experimentando?"

O rosto de Dumbledore mudou. "Eu acreditava que o animal do jovem Harry o estabilizaria," Ele murmurou.

"A cobra dele está _morta_, Albus!" Snape bateu uma palma no meio da escrivaninha do Diretor. "Ela morreu naquela Câmara! E não ache por um momento que eu aceitarei a história de Connor Potter como a real. Ele acredita nisto, sim," Ele somou, quando Dumbledore abriu a boca. "Isso não a torna verdadeira. E eu não permitirei mais que esse tipo de verdade obscureça minha mente. Fui _eu_ quem estabilizou Harry, Albus. Fui _eu_ quem descobriu a verdade sobre o que você fez com ele, e sobre o que seus preciosos Grifinórios fizeram com ele." Ele estava respirando com dificuldade ao final disto, sua magia brilhando e estalando em suas proteções. "Me dê uma razão boa para eu não levar isto ao Ministério e ver você demitido por perdoar e aumentar o abuso a uma criança desamparada."

A face de Dumbledore estava dura. "Eu tive fé em suas habilidades como investigador, Severus," Ele disse. "Parece que eu as superestimei."

Snape simplesmente o encarou, e esperou.

"Se você tivesse estudado a teia da fênix," Dumbledore continuou, "você não só teria descoberto que é magia da Luz, mas deve ser aceitada de _boa vontade_. Não é abuso, e não é ilegal. Eu nunca poderia ter colocado a teia na mente de Harry a menos que ele tivesse aceitado ela. Ele escolheu se tornar o que é, Severus, e são nossas escolhas que nos fazem o que nós verdadeiramente somos. Neste caso, é sacrifício para o irmão dele. Este é o papel de Harry, o papel escolhido para ele pela profecia e por seus pais, mas também pela própria vontade dele. Eu temo que você tenha subestimado a profundidade do compromisso de Harry com Connor. Eu estou desapontado com você, Severus." Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam com aquela decepção que poderia quase ter quebrado Snape uma hora atrás.

Snape endireitou as costas. _Isso foi uma hora atrás. E se não era tão simples quanto mostrar a teia ao Ministério e exigir que eles fizessem algo… bem, eu nunca achei que seria. _Ele ignorou o leve gosto azedo de sua própria decepção, e foi em frente.

"Ele não poderia verdadeiramente saber o que estava aceitando quando você colocou a teia, Albus. Quantos anos ele tinha? Seis? Sete?"

"Ele tinha quatro anos," Disse Dumbledore quietamente. "E ele _sabia_. Naquela idade, a mãe dele tinha lhe ensinado seus votos, e sobre o perigo que Voldemort apresenta ao irmão dele."

Snape balançou a cabeça. Ele queria dizer algo, mas seu desgosto e raiva estavam o mantendo silencioso por agora. Ao invés disso, sua magia avançou, e um dos estranhos instrumentos prateados em uma estante atrás de Dumbledore explodiu.

Dumbledore olhou para o objeto, então voltou seu olhar tranqüilo para Snape. "Controle-se, Severus," Ele ralhou.

Snape se controlou com um esforço enorme. Ele obviamente não ia convencer Dumbledore de que estava errado. Ele baixou a cabeça ligeiramente. "E você está determinado a persistir nisto?" Ele perguntou. "A teia causou dano à mente de Harry, lhe dando dores de cabeça quando ele tentava me contar - alguma coisa que você tinha feito." Ele não tinha certeza de que era o melhor curso para revelar que sabia que Dumbledore tinha obliviado Lupin. "Ela foi muito danificada pelas feridas na mente de Harry, e pela morte da cobra dele, já que ela estava envolvida nela assim como estava em todos outros pensamentos dele. Ela serviu a seu propósito. Certamente você poderia removê-la agora."

"Este não seria o melhor curso," Disse Dumbledore. "Eu _fiz_ testes, Severus, para ver se talvez Harry fosse confiável sem a teia. Em nenhum deles ele foi aprovado."

"Confiável para o que?" Snape zombou. "Confiável para trotar por um campo de batalha e pôr sua cabeça na guilhotina?"

"Severus," Dumbledore o repreendeu.

Snape o encarou uma vez mais, e esperando por uma resposta.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça à Espada de Gryffindor, ainda deitada em sua escrivaninha. "Eu testei Harry com a Espada. Ela o queimou. Estava reagindo ao seu potencial para se tornar como Voldemort. Eu não posso ter certeza de que Harry, livre da teia, ainda continuaria agindo em nome da Luz e da bondade."

Snape se segurou, então elevou sua mão esquerda e agarrou o cabo da espada. Ele puxou-a imediatamente, e mostrou a Dumbledore a bolha avermelhada no centro de sua palma. "Você sabe muito bastante que a Espada reage à presença de magia das Trevas em outro bruxo," Ele rosnou. "Isso _não_ _é_ um teste final, Albus."

"Houve outros." O rosto de Dumbledore estava calmo, mas implacável. "Eu enviei Fawkes com a Espada para ajudar quem quer que estivesse na Câmara que pudesse precisar dela, no momento em que Minerva me informou do que tinha acontecido. Você ouviu a história do jovem Connor. Ele usou a Espada para matar o basilisco, e Fawkes o curou de sua ferida envenenada."

"Então por que você acha que a magia de Harry estava solta, se isso é tudo o que aconteceu?" Snape disse. Ele estava começando ganhar uma dor de cabeça. Ele tinha esperado por - _algo_ de Dumbledore. Alguma concessão, algum sinal de remorso, algum suspiro de aflição. Ele não tinha esperado encontrar esta parede de teimosia quieta. "Eu sei que você sentiu o que estava acontecendo com a mente. Você praticamente me enviou atrás dele!"

"Foi a presença de Riddle que o fez reagir daquele modo," Disse Dumbledore, firmemente. "E eu enviei você atrás dele porque eu sabia que você podia, e iria escolher salvá-lo, Severus. Eu acredito que a magia dele está sob controle agora?"

"Precariamente," Disse Snape, forçando as palavras que ele precisava falar a sair e não as que ele queria usar. _Bem, a melhor expressão de meus sentimentos agora seria um grito. _"Ele precisa de calma e privacidade durante o verão. Ele me pediu para não ter que ficar com os pais dele, porque ele tem medo de matá-los." Ele viu as sobrancelhas de Dumbledore se juntarem, e suspeitou que tinha acabado de escrever outra marca negra contra Harry na lista do velho bruxo. Ele pouco se importava. "Eu estava planejando levá-lo à Spinner's End comigo."

Dumbledore já estava balançando a cabeça. "Você sabe que suas proteções não são fortes o bastante para conter uma magia como a dele, Severus. Se ela se libertasse… E, me perdoe, Severus, mas você não seria primeira escolha de ninguém para cuidar de uma criança."

Snape apertou suas mãos em punhos. Ele não se aborreceria retrucando a segunda acusação de Dumbledore, mas a primeiro era verdade, e algo que ele não tinha pensado. Spinner's End não era profundamente protegida, porque Snape só vivia lá dois meses do ano, e porque não era uma casa hereditária. Se Harry criasse outra tempestade, ele não achava que poderia segurar ou esconder ela.

E então Snape pensou em outra solução, e sorriu desagradavelmente.

"Harry irá para Godric's Hollow no verão," Dumbledore continuou, desavisado da exaltação privada de Snape. "Eu tenho certeza eles o tratarão bem, desde que a vida dele esteve em perigo na Câmara, ou então eles respeitarão a privacidade dele por causa do feitiço _Fugitivus Animus_. Sim, eu senti ele lançar o feitiço, e admirei o toque," Ele acrescentou quando viu as sobrancelhas de Snape se elevarem. "De qualquer modo, ele terá a família por perto, e proteções poderosas."

"Eu não tenho filhos," Disse Snape casualmente. "E minhas proteções não são tão poderosas." Ele respirou fundo e experimentou outro sorriso que esperava ser menos desagradável que seu primeiro. "Mas eu conheço um casal de pais cujas proteções são as mais poderosas da Inglaterra, facilmente capazes de conter magia das Trevas do tipo que Harry brande por natureza. E eles ficariam mais do que felizes em aceitar Harry."

Dumbledore o encarou por um momento, então estreitou os olhos. _Tenho que dar crédito ao velho homem por isso,_ Snape pensou, no meio de emoções que queriam se tornar risada. _Ele sempre foi rápido._

"Os pais de Harry nunca concordariam em deixá-lo ir ao Solar Malfoy," Disse Dumbledore quietamente.

"Sob o feitiço _Fugitivus Animus_? Eles não se importarão." Snape encolheu os ombros negligentemente. "E Narcissa Malfoy já está aqui, Diretor. Se você acredita que pode tirá-la agora do lado de Harry, com Draco lá e Harry sendo tão importante para o filho dela, você é um bruxo melhor que eu."

Dumbledore ficou quieto por um longo momento. Então disse, "Severus, você não entende uma grande parte das muitas escolhas que eu fiz."

"Nem quero," Disse Snape, deixando sua voz tão fria e cortês quanto possível. "Mas eu entendo o que até mesmo verdades semi compreendidas podem fazer. Tente remover aquele feitiço dos Potter, Diretor, ou tente remover Harry dos Malfoys antes dele estar pronto, e eu _irei_ ao Ministério. Precisará de apenas algumas palavras nos ouvidos certos para criar suspeita de você." Ele se segurou e esperou.

Os olhos de Dumbledore o encararam, brilhantes e tristes. "Por que você se virou contra mim, Severus?" Ele sussurrou. "Eu o - "

"Me tornou bom, sim," Disse Snape, sem humor para ouvir isto. "E tornou Harry mal. Você esqueceu, Diretor. Eu sou um Sonserino. Eu conheço magia das Trevas intimamente. Se for das Trevas ou não, eu reconheço as conseqüências, e eu ficarei mais do que feliz em espalhar o conhecimento que eu obtive - a menos que você faça esta troca comigo."

Ele esperou. Dumbledore esperou. Snape pensou que ambos queriam que algum tipo de equilíbrio invisível fosse desfeito, algum modo de render sem revelar isso. Ele desejou saber se Dumbledore tentaria oblivia-lo, mas suspeitou que ele já teria feito isso.

No fim, foi Dumbledore quem desistiu, e Snape suspeitou que ele só tinha desistido porque ele ainda precisava de Harry para a maldita profecia dele. Ele desviou o olhar e acenou uma mão. "No fim," Disse ele, "você verá que as coisas estão acontecendo como deveriam."

Snape se virou para a porta sem responder. Ele suspeitava que os Malfoys já teriam tomado sua própria decisão, mas ele queria ver e falar com eles.

E se ele tivesse qualquer coisa a mais para dizer a Dumbledore, ele não sabia o que poderia ser.

Foi só quando ele saiu do escritório que ele percebeu que Fawkes não estivera em seu poleiro no canto.

* * *

_Era como um sonho febril. _

A primeira vez que Harry abriu os olhos, foi para se dar conta de alguém o agarrando como um esparadrapo enquanto ele estava deitado em uma cama na ala hospitalar, e esse alguém era Draco.

_Ou talvez não fosse como um esparadrapo. Talvez fosse como um tubarão ou uma rêmora. Eu sou um tubarão, não sou, capaz de destruir? _

Harry deu uma risadinha. Ele estava bêbado.

"Harry acordou," Disse Draco, no que poderia ter sido algo para si próprio, ou para a mãe que pairava ali perto ou para o universo em geral, e então se aconchegou no ombro de Harry e recusou a se mover.

Harry conseguiu sentar e fixar seus olhos em Narcissa Malfoy, que lhe deu o sorriso lânguido e frio que ele se lembrava do último Natal. Seus olhos estavam muito mais mornos, entretanto. Harry se ordenou a concentrar nisso, e não na aura lânguida de magia das Trevas que ele podia ver subindo dela como uma chama negra.

"Harry," Ela murmurou. "Draco decidiu que você deveria ficar conosco durante o verão. Quer dizer," Ela somou, com um relance suave ao filho, "Draco se recusou a deixar Hogwarts a menos que nós deixássemos você vir conosco para o Solar. E já que eu tenho nenhum desejo em deixar meu filho ou o melhor amigo de meu filho aqui sob o controle de pessoas que têm se provado ser - menos do que as melhores vigias -" Harry prendeu sua respiração à raiva fria nos olhos dela "- eu abri minha casa a você, se você for tão cortês e aceitar nosso convite." Seus olhos voltaram a ele, e o sorriso dela se esquentou. "Você aceitará?"

"Sra. Malfoy," Harry conseguiu dizer desajeitadamente, "Você tem certeza que me quer lá, depois que Professor Snape atacou seu marido?"

"Não seja ignorante, Harry," Narcissa o repreendeu suavemente, e Harry se sentiu ruborecer. Ignorância não era uma parte aceitável da dança. "Você salvou a vida de meu marido, ou pelo menos o peito dele, esta noite." Ela inclinou a cabeça, e seus olhos pareceram diamantes. "E desde que eu descobri que meu marido fez - certas coisas ruins para você. Na realidade, nós deveríamos lhe oferecer a hospitalidade do Solar em humildade, como você teria toda razão no mundo para não aceitar. Eu aceitarei pessoalmente a responsabilidade de impedir meu marido de prejudicá-lo enquanto você estiver lá."

"E eu também," Disse Draco, apertando o braço de Harry até que Harry pensou que ele poderia ter cortado a circulação. "Ele nunca vai machucá-lo novamente, Harry. Nunca." Ele ergueu o rosto, e estava sorrindo, mas Harry não foi enganado. Draco _nunca_ se rendia quando mantinha a cabeça assim.

Harry pensou por um momento em mostrar todos os potenciais problemas que surgiriam com isso. Ele pensou em precaver Draco de que Harry poderia se tornar inimigo dos Malfoys algum dia, e então não seria a culpa de Lucius ou de Snape que eles entrariam em conflito. Ele pensou em declarar que ele não merecia esta hospitalidade. Ele pensou de dizer que sua magia das Trevas poderia destruir a todos.

Mas ele não conseguiu. Ele precisava muito disto. Ele os advertiria sobre sua magia, mas ele não podia recusar o convite deles.

"Obrigado," Ele murmurou, e viu o rosto de Draco se iluminar e o de Narcissa ficar mais suave. "Mas - Sra. Malfoy, minha magia - "

"Nós sentimos ela," Narcissa o interrompeu, calmamente. "O Solar tem proteções por uma razão, Harry. Você estará seguro lá."

Harry lambeu seus lábios. "Você não acha que eu serei um perigo a vocês?"

"Eu nunca convidaria a minha casa alguém que eu achasse que fosse um perigo a meu filho," Disse Narcissa.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela. Ele acreditava nisso. Draco poderia protestar que estaria seguro perto Harry por estar em completa ignorância da situação, e só Merlin sabia que tipos de jogos Lucius criando, mas ele poderia confiar em Narcissa.

Abruptamente, o mundo se encheu de uma neblina dourada, e Harry sentia seus pensamentos e magia subirem como fogo, tentando lhe fazer dormir. Ele bocejou, e Narcissa avançou e suavemente tocou o ombro de Draco.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos deixar Harry dormir agora," Ela disse.

Draco se virou para olhar amuadamente à mãe. "Mas -"

"Draco," Disse Narcissa, daquele modo que ela tinha, e isso foi o bastante.

Draco se amuou um pouco, então pôs a mão na testa de Harry. "Vejo você em breve," Ele sussurrou, e Harry, perdido em algum lugar além do ouro, acenou com a cabeça.

Os Malfoys foram em direção à entrada da ala hospitalar. Harry assistiu as figuras obscurecidas deles por um momento antes de sua consciência quebrar nas extremidades da realidade como se ele estivesse caindo de uma escada, e ele dormiu.

* * *

_Como outro sonho febril: _

Harry despertou com um sussurro que ele tinha motivo de saber, e uma voz alta que tentava desesperadamente se manter em um sussurro que ele reconheceu depois de um momento.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter está acordado?"

Harry se moveu até achar uma posição confortável para sua cabeça dolorida, então abriu seus olhos. Um par de olhos pretos brilhantes olhava para ele. Fawkes sentava na extremidade de sua cama, e sussurrou novamente quando Harry olhou para ele. Então um elfo-doméstico entrou em seu campo de visão. Harry precisou de outro momento para conectar Dobby com a voz que tinha sussurrado a ele, porque o elfo não estava torcendo suas mãos ou beliscando suas orelhas. Seu rosto estava calmo e concentrado.

"Harry Potter está acordado," Ele sussurrou. "Dobby está contente."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Harry perguntou suavemente. "Você ouviu os Malfoys discutindo sobre me levar para casa durante o verão?"

Dobby acenou com a cabeça. "Os mestres de Dobby dirão que Dobby é um elfo mau," Ele disse, ainda sussurrando. "Mas Dobby protegerá Harry Potter. Dobby trabalha no Solar. Se Lucius Malfoy tentar atacar Harry Potter, Dobby não deixará."

Harry experimentou uma punhalada breve e completamente inesperada de piedade por Lucius.

Ele superou isso, entretanto, quando Fawkes cantou para ele e se aproximou, cutucando seu ombro com a cabeça. Indecisamente, Harry ergueu sua mão e coçou o pescoço da fênix. Fawkes sussurrou novamente, e piscou lentamente, como uma coruja.

"Fawkes diz que Harry Potter está no caminho," Dobby sussurrou. "Harry Potter está começando."

Harry sentiu seu queixo cair ligeiramente. "Você consegue entender o que ele diz?"

Dobby olhou-o. "Todos os elfos-domésticos entendem fênix, Harry Potter, e todas as fênix entendem os elfos-domésticos."

"Eu nunca soube disso," Harry murmurou.

"Harry Potter nunca perguntou a Dobby," Dobby disse simplesmente. Ele escutou quando Fawkes proferiu um fluxo de notas, então sorriu. Harry não sabia o que fazer daquele sorriso. Era firme e sonhador, como se Dobby visse algo no futuro que ele verdadeiramente gostasse. "Fawkes diz que Harry Potter está no caminho de ser um _vates_," Ele disse.

"O que é isso?" Harry tentou forçar seu cérebro dolorido a trabalhar. Ele conhecia a palavra, ele sabia disso, mas no momento ele não sabia o que significa.

"Todos nós sabemos," Disse Dobby, em vez de responder. "Todas as criaturas mágicas sabem. Elfos-domésticos, fênix, centauros, unicórnios, dragões." Ele estremeceu convulsivamente quando falou a última palavra. "Nós sabemos o que poderia acontecer. Sem profecia, sem destino, sem mestre. O que poderia acontecer, se ele é escolhido. Nós esperamos, e temos esperança."

Harry sentiu seus olhos fechando novamente, apesar de seu desejo de mantê-los abertos. "É por isso que Fawkes me ajudou?" Ele murmurou.

A resposta de Dobby foi quase perdida no sono, mas Harry conseguiu ouvi-la. "Não completamente, Harry Potter. Um pouco foi porque ele gosta de você." Uma pausa. "E porque ele sente muito."

* * *

_E um terceiro sonho, ou ocorrência, ou encontro estranho que Harry não teria conseguido imaginar: _

Ele se achou abruptamente desperto, encarando o teto diretamente, mas com a consciência de que havia _alguém_ ao lado de sua cama. Ele virou sua cabeça, e viu Connor adormecido em uma cadeira, seus braços debruçados na cama de Harry e a cabeça descansando em cima deles.

Harry assistiu seu irmão por um momento. O cabelo escuro de Connor estava arrepiado como se ele tivesse caminhado no vento, e o som de sua respiração era suave com os sonhos. Harry elevou uma mão trêmula e tocou o ombro dele.

Connor pulou, piscou, então se orientou. Eles se encararam.

Harry foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar. Ele tinha visto as primeiras rachaduras na infância de seu irmão em seus olhos castanhos. Connor tinha começado a crescer. Ele tinha visto coisas horríveis na Câmara, tinha quase morrido lá - tanto na realidade quanto em sua memória alterada - e sobrevivido. Ele sabia agora sobre sua habilidade de compulsão. E ele estava livre da possessão de Riddle, provavelmente pela primeira vez desde que Harry tinha tirado o louco de sua própria mente.

"Harry," Connor sussurrou, como se lendo seus pensamentos. "Eu-eu tive Riddle na minha cabeça. Eu entendo mais sobre você agora."

Harry olhou para ele. Connor olhou em seus olhos e lhe deu um sorriso trêmulo. Harry soltou o ar. "Tudo aquilo foi ele?" Ele perguntou. "Eu quero dizer - você estava tentando compelir Hermione por causa dele, e você discutiu comigo por causa dele, e você agiu de modo estranho por causa dele?"

Connor acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Muito disto. Mas a habilidade de compulsão é minha. E ele teve que me deixar sair para eu lidar com você em nossa conversa depois do Dia dos Namorados. Ele não tem idéia de como confrontar amor, Harry, nenhuma pista." Ele sorriu severamente, passageiramente. "Eu entendo você muito melhor agora." Seu sorriso desapareceu, e ele olhou para o rosto de Harry. "Algumas das coisas que você disse durante aquela conversa o convenceram de que você suspeitava que ele estava lá, então ele se escondeu e me deixou agir mais naturalmente por um tempo. Mas eu-eu sempre podia senti-lo." A mão dele vagueou até sua cicatriz. "Tanta _imundice_, Harry, tanta _sujeira_. Como você agüentou isto?"

"Quase do modo que você, eu imagino," Disse Harry, e ouvi sua voz quebrar. "Eu sobrevivi."

Connor olhou-o, e seus olhos estavam selvagens e ferozes e brilhantes. Harry nunca tinha visto o olhar de irmão daquele modo. Ele sentiu os fragmentos de seu coração se mexem, só um pouco.

"Sim," Disse Connor quietamente. "Nós sobrevivemos, não é?" Ele se levantou abruptamente, e avançou para a cama, e pôs os braços ao redor de Harry. Harry se virou seu rosto para o ombro de seu irmão, e ficou daquele modo.

"Eu sei que tem algo errado," Connor sussurrou para ele. "Mamãe e papai e Sirius não disseram uma palavra sobre você desde que você veio pra cá, nenhuma uma palavra. Eles não parecem vê-lo quando eu estou aqui e eles entram. Eu lhes perguntei uma vez sobre você, e eles estavam à beira de perguntar quem era você. É como se você tivesse se mudado a muito tempo atrás." Ele pausou. "Você fez isso?"

"Sim," Harry sussurrou, sua voz quebrando novamente. "Eu _precisei_, Connor."

"Shhh, eu sei," Connor disse. Sua mão se movendo para cima e para baixo nas costas de Harry. "Quando mamãe se aproximou de sua cama, sua magia começou a se espalhar, e um raio quase a acertou. Eu acho que é melhor se você ficar longe de todos nós por um tempo." Ele soltou o ar. "Eu não acho que ir com os _Malfoys_ seja necessariamente a melhor escolha, mas não é minha decisão. Você está partindo hoje, você sabe."

"Hoje?" Harry tentou se sentar e ver o rosto de Connor, mas seu irmão não o deixou. "Quanto tempo eu estive adormecido?"

"Quase duas semanas," Connor disse. "Eles cancelaram nossos exames com toda a empolgação, você sabe. Hermione estava horrorizada." Harry podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele. "Neville e Luna estavam contando para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir que você não os petrificou, que foi algo chamado Zonzóbulo. E eles reavivaram o Smith, o pirralho, e ele me é cutuca para saber quando você vai melhorar." Ele pausou por um longo momento, sua mão imóvel. "Você quer assistir ao Banquete de Despedida? É esta noite."

"Eu não acho que eu possa," Harry disse honestamente, e fechado seus olhos. Ele já era novamente cansado. Era mais um cansaço mental do que físico, como se sua mente estivesse cansada de pensar. "Eu quero _descansar_, Connor. É por isso eu vou para os Malfoys, para descansar. Você pode dizer ao outros - o que você quiser."

"Eu vou lhes dizer a verdade," Connor sussurrou. "Que nós dois fomos possuídos, e que você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço." Suas mãos apertaram mais uma vez as costas de Harry. "E não se preocupa com papai e mamãe e Sirius. Eu entenderei o que está acontecendo. Eu prometo."

Harry apertou-o, e sentiu a primeira emoção que não era cansaço estourar alguma bolha dentro dele. Era fúria, e era fria e sombria e poderia crescer facilmente.

_Se mamãe me machucou, ela poderia machucar Connor. _

"Escreva para mim," Ele sussurrou. "Eu quero saber que você está bem. E-e cuide de Remus por mim?"

"Certamente, Harry," Connor disse. "Não se preocupe com isto. Cuide-se."

Harry fechou os olhos. O futuro estava vindo, e quando chegasse aqui, ele teria que se preocupar sobre um grande número de coisas. Ainda havia as recordações para enfrentar, e sua magia, e os Malfoys, e o que Dobby tinha dito, e o que ia acontecer quando ele finalmente visse seus pais de novo.

Mas, por agora, ele poderia pensar em descansar, curar, ocupar seu tempo para si mesmo, e ele nem mesmo tinha que se sentir culpado por isto.

"Pronto, Harry?"

Harry reconheceu a voz de Draco, e se afastou de Connor. "Vejo você em breve," Ele sussurrou.

Connor o abraçou mais uma vez, asperamente, e então pulou fora da cadeira e fez uma linha reta para a porta. "Malfoy," Ele disse com um aceno frio quando passou por Draco. Draco apenas franziu o cenho. Harry escondeu um sorriso.

Draco se virou e olhou para ele, olhos brilhantes com emoções que Harry supôs que poderia passar algum tempo explorando. "Pronto, Harry?" Ele repetiu.

"Sim," Disse Harry, e ele estava, o mundo claro e cristalino ao seu redor repentinamente. Ele olhou para cima e viu Narcissa Malfoy parada na entrada, pronta para levá-lo se ele não pudesse caminhar. "Vamos para casa."

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Interlúdio: Duas Cartas**  
**


	33. Interlúdio: Duas Cartas

**Interlúdio: Duas Cartas **

_12 de junho de 1993 _

Para: Departamento de Aurores

Ministério da Magia

A quem possa interessar,

Meu nome é Severus Snape, Mestre de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Atualmente eu estou fazendo pesquisas nas propriedades das Penseiras, na esperança de desenvolver uma Poção que se agirá como uma Penseira por curtos períodos de tempo.

Eu gostaria de ver algumas das Penseiras que seu departamento armazena, contendo registros de julgamentos liberados ao público, entre os seguintes julgamentos escolhidos ao acaso:

Julgamento de Mundungus Fletcher, 19 de junho de 1980

Julgamento de Flora Skeeter, 23 de outubro de 1981

Julgamento de Peter Pettigrew, 6 de novembro de 1981

Julgamento de Hawthorn Parkinson, 11 de maio de 1982

Julgamento de Mundungus Fletcher, 9 de setembro de 1983

Por favor, avise-me na primeira oportunidade que tiver se poderá me ajudar neste assunto.

Eu agradeço,

_Severus Snape. _

* * *

_1 de julho de 1993 _

Lucius:

Confio que você não deixará outra oportunidade passar como você deixou com o diário que eu lhe pedi que fosse buscar. Você sabe o que precisa fazer, e se você não executar sua tarefa adequadamente, existem outros, mais leais a nosso mestre que executarão.

Eu não vejo necessidade para nomes. Você não sabe quem eu sou, e é assim que permanecerá. Apenas saiba que estou muito próximo de nosso Lord.

O Lord das Trevas _voltará_.

* * *

**NT:** Não percam o primeiro capítulo de Saindo da Manhã Sombria!

Até semana que vem!


End file.
